Un Prototipo entre Heroes
by TheDevilZero
Summary: No todos los héroes son caballeros en brillantes armaduras, en ocaciones tienen que tomar la decisión de volverse monstruos peores a los que combaten, una verdad que izuku ahora comprende perfectamente. Ahora con la ayuda de sus mentores el se convertirá en en mejor Heroe, así como la criatura más letal del planeta. Contiene elementos de Prototype. IzukuxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos amigos de Youtube hoy en este nuevo video tutorial les enseñare a cómo combinar un videojuego y un anime para hacer un nuevo fic…**

 **PFFFF!**

 **JAJAJAJAJA**

 **Ok, ok, Muy buenas a todos mis queridos lectores. Sé que algunos estaban esperando la actualización de uno de mis fics de DXD pero quería empezar con otros animes y aquí está el primero de lo que cero que serán muchos.**

 **Zero: Ese es el plan…**

 **Devil: Bueno, verán este es una historia donde Izuku tiene los poderes de un Prototipo. Me parece algo genial. Espero que les guste. Un saludo especial a TRYNDAMER95 y neopercival que me han estado ayudando para la creación de esto.**

 **Sin más que decir… COMENCEMOS!**

 **No poseo Prototype ni Boku no hero academia. Ellos le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores yo solo los junte… :P**

* * *

Un Prototipo entre Héroes

(Alex Mercer Pov).

Mi nombre es Alex Mercer.

Soy la razón de todo esto...

Me llaman asesino, monstruo, terrorista... soy todas esas cosas.

Hace tres semanas se libero un virus letal en la estación Penn. Ese virus era yo.

Después de consumir a Elizabeth Green y al general de la Black Watch me entere de lo que paso. Yo era un científico que trabajaba para Genteck. Los que trabajábamos allí estábamos creando un arma biológica. No nos importaba para quien o para que mientras nos pagarán. Eso fue hasta que decidieron que ya no éramos importantes, uno a uno decidieron silenciarnos, fue cuando escape.

Fue allí en la estación Penn fui asesinado a tiros. En ese momento deje caer el DX-1118 C. Mejor conocido como BlackLight. Fue cuando se desató el infierno.

Me desperté en la morgue sin saber qué pasaba. Durante los siguientes días estuve buscando las respuestas. Me encontré con Dana Mercer. La hermana de Alex Mercer. En cuanto a mí, descubrí que yo soy BlackLight. Soy un virus que se convino con el cadáver de Alex Mercer.

Ahora, luego de haber vencido al Supreme Hunter me estoy dirigiendo a mar abierto en un helicóptero de la Black Watch con una bomba de 25 kilotones. Lo suficiente para borrar todo rastro de Manhattan, sus alrededores y cualquier rastro de la infección. Y con eso a toda la gente no infectada e inocente.

No puedo hacerle eso a Dana, no puedo hacerle eso a esas personas. Tengo que evitarlo.

Creo que ya es lo suficientemente lejos de la costa. Apretando un botón dejo caer la bomba. Es hora de irme si deseo estar lejos a la hora de que detone.

BIP BIP BIP BIP

¿Qué?

No... La bomba estallara dentro de poco... debo apresurarme.

BOOOOOOMMM

La bomba ha estallado, el helicóptero se estremece fuertemente. Al mirar por el retrovisor veo sólo una luz, mentiría si dijera que no me asusta.

La verdad desde el principio sabía que este era solo un viaje de ida.

El helicóptero se estremece aún más. Me es difícil mantener el control de la nave, la luz está a punto de llegar a la cabina. La biomasa se retuerce debajo de mi piel. La biomasa de cientos de personas, la vida de cientos de personas.

Lo único que lamento es no poder estar allí cuando despiertes...

La luz llegó a la cabina. Es horrible, está quemando capa por capa de biomasa, trato de endurecerla pero apenas tengo tiempo. Puedo sentir como me desvanezco, estoy a sólo unos segundos de dejar de existir...

Puede que me lo merezca...

Lo siento Dana...

FLUSHHHHHH.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siento como si estuviera cayendo. Puedo sentir el viento...

Espera...puedo sentir?

Abriendo mis ojos puedo ver que estoy cayendo hacia una ciudad. Debería estar muerto, da igual me ocuparé de eso más tarde ahora debo aterrizar de forma segura.

La explosión quemo casi toda mi biomasa, apenas si tengo la suficiente para mantenerme consiente, apenas 400 gramos. Con un ajuste puedo moldearme y evitar estrellarme.

FIIIIUUUU

SPLAT

Bueno eso dolió.

Me estrelle en lo que parece ser el costado de una torre de agua. Necesito biomasa rápido.

\- ¿Puede alguien sin individualidad ser como tú?

Esto llamó mi atención. Habían dos personas en la azotea, uno era un adolescente de pelo verde escuálido con pecas en la cara vestido con el uniforme de una escuela . Y el otro era un hombre alto y musculoso, llevaba una camiseta blanca y pantalones marrones y tenia el pelo rubio con un extraño peinado.

El niño estaba tan concentrado diciendo cosas de su héroe que no noto cuando a este le salía humo

PUFF

Tanto Alex como el niño quedaron sorprendidos por la nueva apariencia de aquel sujeto. Ahora estaba escuálido, tenía las cuencas de sus ojos muy pronunciadas, se veía pálido y demacrado. Este repentino cambio causó confusión e interés en el virus pero en el niño...

\- Ahhhhhhh!

-Soy All Might-Puaj

El sujeto tosió sangre. Realmente estaba mal. El niño parece que estaba en un estado de negación. Cuando el hombre se recostó levantó su camisa para revelar una horrenda cicatriz. Según lo que puedo oír me impresiona que aún pueda seguir luchando. Pero lo siguiente que le dijo al chico hiso que pareciera que se le vino el mundo encima.

\- Los profesionales siempre arriesgan su vida. No puedo simplemente decirte "Puedes convertirte en héroe aún sin poderes".

\- Ya veo...

\- Si quieres ayudar a otros puedes volverte un oficial de policía. Por lo general la gente suele burlarse de ellos por capturar a los villanos que les dejan en la puerta pero también es buena ocupación.

Antes de salir de la azotea miro por última vez al niño.

-No está mal tener sueños. Pero debes afrontar la realidad, joven.

Así el hombre salió del lugar dejándolo destrozado. Pobre chico, casi siento lástima por el. Pero necesito alimento. El acaba de agachar su cabeza dejando expuesto su cuello y nuca, es my oportunidad.

Me despegue del tanque y salte al cuello del niño. En mi estado actual no puedo consumir algo tan grande sin repercusiones, una pisada y podría estar acabado. Tengo que llegar al cerebro.

\- Eh?... pero qu- AHHHHHH

No te resistas niño, solo unos segundos más y todo terminara. Cuando salte a su cuello comencé a consumir, perfore la piel y los tejidos para llegar a la columna y de allí al cerebro. Un tirón hará que no sientas nada más.

(Tercera persona Pov).

Así Izuku pasó a estar en un estado de coma mientras estaba en el mismo lugar aún de pie.

-(Ahora, veamos que tenemos aqui.)

Mercer se había introducido en Izuku en busca de biomasa. Cuando llegó al cerebro decido darle un vistazo a sus recuerdos. A veces le gustaba ver los recuerdos de quienes consumía. Sus sueños, ambiciones y metas, las cuales habían sido aplastadas por el propio Alex.

\- (¿Querías ser un héroe verdad? Veamos que tanto querías serlo.)-Pensó con una sonrisa.

Fue en ese momento en que se borro esa sonrisa de su rostro...

Comenzó a ver cada recuerdo, cada sentimiento, cada sensación. Ahora lo conocía mejor que el mismo.

\- (Este chico...Izuku... realmente deseaba ser un héroe, no por la gloria ni la fama. El deseaba ser un héroe que salve personas con una sonrisa valiente...)

Una risa sin humor escapa de sus pensamientos...

\- (Mercer... te estás volviendo blando.)

En ese momento curo la herida por donde había entrado dejándola como nueva. Dando una sacudida al cerebro y al sistema nervioso reanimo a Izuku.

-(Vamos chico... aun tienes que convertirte en un verdadero héroe!)

En ese momento Izuku reaccionó. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a su nuca creyendo que encontraría algo pero no había nada allí. Aun triste por lo de hace sólo unos minutos comenzó a salir de la azotea sin saber que en su interior residía una de las formas de vida más peligrosas del planeta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Pov. Izuku).

Hoy fue un día interesante. Casi muero por un villano de brea, fui salvado por All Might, descubrí su secreto, Kacchan y yo casi morimos y para rematar All Might dijo que voy a convertirme en un héroe!. Solo espero que mañana sea un buen día.

\- Ohhh... y lo será Izuku.

Abrí mis ojos alarmados pensando que estaría en mi habitación con mi piyama pero estoy en la azotea de lo que parece ser Nueva York pero... el cielo es rojo y algunos edificios tienen algún tipo de carne creciendo por ellos. Solo pude murmurar una pregunta.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Estas dormido Izuku.

La mención de mi nombre me llamó la atención cuando me di vuelta estaba un hombre alto con capucha gris, chaqueta negra, unos vaqueros azules y votas negras. Que me miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunté con miedo pero también con algo de curiosidad.

Su sonrisa sólo se hiso más visible.

\- Mi nombre es Alex Mercer... yo soy BlackLight y ahora soy tu individualidad Izuku Midoriyama.

* * *

 **Devil: Bien eso ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado este prologo.**

 **Estaba pensando en que si debería darle el OneforAll, digo ya es un prototipo… dependerá de ustedes.**

 **Y para el emparejamiento me gusta el IzukuxUraraka. A muchos les parecerá algo gastado pero a mí me gusta. No es que me oponga a Tsuyu pero tengo algunos problemas con personajes inexpresivos. Ah, y no hay posibilidad de Harem.**

 **Antes que eso debo hacer unos anuncios.**

 **1-Mi fic Hellboy estará en pausa pues tengo algunas ideas que no combinan y carezco de la inspiración para poder escribir ese fic.**

 **2-Lo siguiente que actualizare será Devilman DXD.**

 **3-¿Qué les parecería hacer un cap especial donde ustedes le pregunten algo a uno de mis personajes?. Dejen sus preguntas en los comentarios de cada fic.**

 **Yo personalmente leo cada review y me encanta leerlas así que déjenlas**

 **Sin mas que decir se despide TheDevilZero junto con todo su elenco de incansables escritores (Si claro).**

 **DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW  
BYE!**


	2. Code Name: Hades

**Devil: Hola a toda le gente bonita que ve este fic. Si no lo leen es que son más feos que la mierda…. Nah. Hoy se estrena la segunda temporada de Boku no Hero Academia. SIII. Por eso quería adelantar un poco la actualización del fic.**

 **Quiero acelerar que Izuku tendrá una personalidad un poco más oscura, además de ser seguro de sí mismo y no le daré todos los poderes de golpe. Pero si las habilidades básicas. Ahora…. A las reviews!**

 **Guest: Tranquilo no lo hare.**

 **Primordialdragon: Gracias y de nada. Viernes 13 lo actualizare en unas horas. Y como mencione lo será pues no solo tiene la personalidad de Mercer con el sino la Red de Intriga con el también pero eso será para más adelante.**

 **Neopercival: Lo siento viejo. A pedido de alguien no será Harem. Pero espero que te guste de todas maneras. Y como dije no lo hare. Y para lanzar el especial necesitaría que me hagan las preguntas.**

 **Nechroz: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Sería algo así pero la relación seria mas como lo de Venom. Explicare unas cosas en el cap.**

 **James Anderson: aquí tienes la continuación.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Gracias y aquí continua**

 **Lucas: Gracias**

 **Ok esas son todas las Reviews que contestare y espero que les guste lo que hay acontinuacion.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola- Habla normal.

 **-Bienvenido a la cima de la cadena alimenticia-** Alex Mercer

-(No lo se…)- Pensamientos.

 **-(Es mala idea chico)-Alex hablando en la mente de Izuku**

* * *

La mente de Izuku estaba trabajando a toda su capacidad para tratar de comprender lo que este hombre le había dicho.

Le había dicho que era su individualidad, nunca había escuchado de un poder que le hable al usuario. Aparte está el hecho de que le estaba hablando en sus sueños y no sólo eso además este lugar era un producto de su mente.

Sin darse cuenta Izuku comenzó a murmurar rápidamente.

 **\- Oye chico, para ya** \- Eso bastó para llamar la atención de Izuku y hacer que pare. Mercer le estaba dando un mirada irritada.- **Si haces eso cada vez que vienes aquí vamos a tener problemas.**

\- Lo siento - Decía frenéticamente el peli verde.

 **\- Olvídalo, probablemente tienes dudas sobre tu nueva "individualidad"-** El muchacho sólo le dio un asentimiento- **Primero déjame decirte que no naciste con ella, la obtuviste.**

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

 **-Debido a mí. Yo soy tu individualidad. Yo lo obtuve igual en circunstancias que te contare más adelante. Pero quieras aceptarlo o no ya que estoy aquí y no me voy a ir.**

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer con este poder?

La sonrisa de Alex se ensancho.

 **-La mejor pregunta es... ¿Que NO puedes hacer con este poder?-** Izuku abrió sus ojos sorprendido, un brillo de esperanza apareció en ellos.- **Está peculiaridad no sólo te dará habilidades súper humanas, sino también cambiará tu estructura biológica.**

Esto realmente le interesaba a Izuku.

 **\- Pero déjame decirte que no será como la mía. Serás una nueva sepa.**

-No comprendo.

 **-Verás, en mi caso es un virus que cambiaba totalmente la estructura biológica. Pero en tu caso haremos algo distinto sólo cambiaremos tus huesos.**

\- ¡¿Cambiar mis huesos?!

- **Así es, imagina un cuchillo y su vaina, tu carne es la vaina y el cuchillo todo lo demás. Verás los huesos son la estructura del cuerpo humano. El virus se alojará en tus huesos permanente permitiendo que al momento de activarlo cambie toda tu estructura, incluyendo la carne que lo rodea. Así podrás cambiar entre tu nueva biología a la de un humano normal.**

\- Está nueva biología... ¿Tiene un nombre?

Mercer se detuvo un momento para pensar, no podía decirle que sería un monstruo,

 **-Serás... Un Prototipo.**

\- ¿Un Prototipo?-Decía Izuku confundido.

\- Si, mientras estamos hablando el virus se está fundiendo con tus huesos, un proceso muy doloroso, por ello te traje aquí para aprovechar el tiempo para entrenarte.

\- ¿Que es lo primero que debo hacer?

 **\- Sobrevivir**

Acto seguido Alex le dio una patada a Izuku en el pecho sacándolo del tejado haciendo que este caiga libremente hacia el suelo.

 **AHHHHHHHH**

Izuku gritaba tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitían, apenas se había enterado que tenía una individualidad y ahora se convertirá en una mancha en el pavimento.

 **-(Sigue tus instintos chico)**

Así como había dicho instintivamente había dado una vuelta en el aire para aterrizar en el asfalto en una posición agachada.

 **CRACK**

Pero lo sorprendente fue que al impactar no se rompió ningún hueso. Es más el había roto el concreto en el que había aterrizado. Izuku miro sorprendido lo que acababa de hacer se llevó la mano frente a la cara y sólo pudo decir...

\- ¿Que paso conmigo?

 **-Eso es de lo que estaba hablando**.- Allí sentado en un poste de luz estaba Alex mirando divertido el asombro del peli verde.- **Cuando estás en esa forma eres mucho más fuerte y resistente, además mucho más pesado. Cuando estás así pesas cerca de media tonelada.**

\- ¡¿Media tonelada?!

\- **Si, pero dejaremos eso por ahora. Aun tienes que sobrevivir a tu primer oponente**.- El chico no lo comprendió al principio pero de pronto comenzó a escuchar el sonido de pisadas, junto con una especie de jadeo como el que haría un perro- **Y llega justo a tiempo.**

 **ROOOOAAAARRRR**

De entre las calles surgió una criatura de cuatro patas con enormes garras, no tenía pelo, era de color oscuro con betas rojas al igual que sus palpitantes venas y en la boca tenía enormes y retorcidos colmillos.

\- ¡¿QUE ES ESA COSA?!

- **Es un Hunter, es tu primer oponente. ¿Quieres un consejo?** \- Izuku lo miro con un poco de miedo y desesperación. Alex sólo sonrió, se iba a divertir **.-...Corre.**

 **ROOOOOOOAAAAHHHHHHHH**

Así como dijo Alex Izuku comenzó a correr en dirección contraria al monstruo. Esquivaba como podía los autos y los otros obstáculos que había por la calle. Al mirar atrás vio que el Hunter lo seguía de cerca haciendo caso omiso de los obstáculos.

 **-No podrás correr por siempre chico**.-Cuando Izuku se dúo la vuelta para ver a Mercer no espero que este corriendo sobre las paredes rompiendo las leyes de la gravedad.- **Verás que puedes hacer cosas increíbles como dije... deja fluir tus instintos.**

En ese momento Izuku lo comprendió. Siempre ha estado corriendo porque no tenía el poder, pero no más, NO MÁS.

Una sensación indescriptible se apoderó de Izuku.

Frenando de manera agresiva se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al Hunter. Este respondió con la misma agresividad. Pero a unos metros antes de la colisión el peli verde agarró uno de los autos que allí se encontraban y lo uso para golpear al Hunter.

 **RAAAAAAAHHHH**

El grito de agonía del monstruo no se hiso esperar.

Mercer miraba esta escena complacido. El joven se estaba desempeñando bien. Su sonrisa aumento una vez más cuando vio la expresión de Izuku. Su rostro reflejaba seriedad absoluta, pero sus ojos reflejaban un intenso instinto asesino.

El Hunter se recuperó de la sorpresa del golpe y envistió contra el prototipo, el cual recibió de lleno el impacto, mandándolo a volar unos metros. Distancia que Izuku aprovecho. Este comenzó a lanzarle a la criatura todo lo que t tenía en mano, desde una piedra hasta un auto, pero la criatura era más resistente de lo que parecía.

 **RAHHHHH**

En un último estallido de velocidad y fuerza Izuku con un auto en mano golpeó al Hunter directo en la cabeza con un golpe descendente.

 **BOOOOOM**

El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer explotar el tanque de gasolina del auto. Pese a que todo era producto de su imaginación Mercer se aseguro de que fuera tan real como el chico a fin de sacar todo su potencial.

El golpe había dañado mucho al Hunter, casi no podía estar en pie, se limitaba a estar de pie en un estado aturdido.

 **\- Atácalo ahora chico!**

No hacía falta que ni lo mencioné. En un estallido de velocidad Izuku decidió acabar con su enemigo.

 **CRACK**

El nuevo prototipo atravesó el cráneo de su enemigo con su propio brazo. Zarcillos negro y rojos emergieron de la espalda de Izuku directo hacia el Hunter. El sonido de huesos crujiendo y la carne siendo desgarrada lleno toda la cuadra. Pronto los zarcillos consumieron por completo al Hunter, sin dejar ni una sola mancha. Pero estos no desaparecieron sino que comenzaron a cubrir a Izuku completamente.

Cuando estos desaparecieron la imagen de Izuku era casi irreconocible. Había crecido unos centímetros, llevaba puesto un traje parecido al de Alex. Llevaba una chaqueta negra pero con el símbolo de Bio Hazard en la espalda de color blanco, su capucha era de color verde oscuro, tenia jeans azules, botas negras y guantes sin dedos del mismo color.

Los zarcillos comenzaron a arremolinarse en sus brazos transformándolos, pronto los zarcillos comenzaron a sustituir las extremidades por armas letales. Cuatro garras de 45 cm cada una. Con picos saliéndole desde los hombros hasta donde comienzan las garras. En efecto se había convertido en un verdadero prototipo.

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR**

Un rugido ensordecedor había sacudido a toda Manhattan. Pero no había ni una sola alma por allí. Este rugido había sido hecho por Izuku.

Mercer miraba esto con algo de intriga, no esperaba que reaccione de esta manera, al parecer el chico ha estado reprimiendo mucho enojo, solo le hacía falta un empujoncito para que explote. Bueno mejor aquí que afuera.

( **Devil: Recomendamos escuchar ahora Skillet - Monster)**

De pronto todo comenzó a temblar. Obviamente no era un terremoto, era imposible que ocurriera uno aquí. Las calles se llenaron de ruidos de pisadas y gruñidos. Una manada de Hunters apareció escalando entre los edificios, las calles se llenaron de infectados, fueron personas pero han mutado por el virus en masas de carne casi irreconocibles. Pero ambos tenían un solo objetivo... Izuku.

Todos los infectados comenzaron a formar un círculo alrededor del prototipo más joven. Mercer miraba esto con mucha atención, el no los había llamado, abrió los ojos cuando la realización le llego.

 **\- El chico los llamo...**

RAAAAHHHHHH

El primero de los Hunters trato de envestirlo pero el chico rodó para evitarlo, al hacerlo se acercó a los infectados que trataron de atacarlo.

 **ZAS**

Izuku recortaba a los infectados como si estuviera hechos de papel, era prácticamente un torbellino, brazos y tripas volaban por todas partes. Un Hunter trato de golpearlo pero el peli verde se agachó y con el impulso del brazo rebano el brazo del Hunter.

 **RAAAAAAAHHHH**

Los gritos de agonía de todo ser viviente de allí llenaron las vacías calles de Manhattan. Cada vez que recortaba a un enemigo los zarcillos se encargaban de consumirlo, a veces no lo hacía completo dejando el cuerpo a medio comer.

 **AHHHHHHH**

 **CRACK CRACK**

Izuku había incrustado sus garras en el pavimento y de allí surgieron un montón de espinas en línea recta que empalaron a uno de los últimos Hunter.

Saltando entre los autos Izuku consiguió el impulso para poder decapitar a otro Hunter con un movimiento descendente. Lo infectados trataban de agarrarlo pero este los recortaba con mucha facilidad. Agarró a uno y lo lanzó directo a la cabeza de un Hunter.

Corriendo en dirección de la bestia con sus garras sacando chispas contra el pavimento se preparo para un enfrentamiento directo. Con su enemigo distraído el encapuchado dio un gran salto e incrustó sus garras en el cráneo de la criatura consumiéndola en el proceso.

No paro allí cuando los infectados se le acercaban, decapitando algunos, desmembrando otros, ninguno terminaba ileso y mucho menos con vida luego de enfrentarse al nuevo prototipo.

Sin que Izuku se diera cuenta sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo, un rojo antinatural, los ojos de una verdadera bestia, la sombra de la capucha sólo lo hacía más atemorizante.

Cada vez que los recortaba consumía la biomasa, cada vez sus movimientos eran más rápidos, agresivos y letales. Prácticamente ya no peleaba con la razón, peleaba por puro instinto, no estaba pensando en nada cuando partía a la mitad a sus enemigos.

De pronto apareció el líder de los Hunters era más grande y feo. Una sonrisa se formó en rostro de Izuku.

Corriendo directo a su oponente con las garras extendidas se agachó en el último segundo evitando un zarpazo. Rodó debajo de él y comenzó a dar tajos en toda la zona media del monstruo.

 **RAAAAAAAHHHH**

El Hunter agarró a Izuku y lo iba a lanzar pero no pudo ya que el chico había cercenado su mano. Cambiando sus garras Izuku decidió matar a su enemigo con sus propias manos.

Dando un salto hacia atrás el chico aprovecho el espacio para tomar impulso para dar una patada con ambos pies al pecho del Leader Hunter que hiso que callera de espaldas.

Sin darle tiempo para racionar se subió enzima y comenzó a golpearlo.

 **PAAM!**

 **PAAM!**

 **PAAM!**

 **PAAM!**

 **PAAM!**

 **PAAM!**

 **PAAM!**

La cabeza de Hunter no era más que un pedazo de carne amorfa ahora. En un movimiento bestial metió sus dedos en el centro del pecho del Hunter y comenzó a abrirle la caja torácica.

 **RAAAAAAAHHHH**

El grito del Hunter no se hiso esperar. En medio del pecho abierto de la criatura estaba su aún palpitante corazón. La bestia aún trataba de defenderse pese a sus heridas. Con si brazo restante trato de golpearlo pero Izuku lo detuvo con su brazo derecho manteniendo un fuerte agarre en el mismo y con el izquierdo comenzó a arrancar la carne y los ligamentos del brazo. Cuando terminó volvió su atención al palpitante corazón.

El Hunter gritaba como podía pero ya no podía hacer nada. Izuku tomó con ambas manos el corazón y comenzó a jalarlo.

 **RAAAAAAAHHHH**

En un último grito el Leader Hunter dejo de vivir. Mirando al corazón en su mano Izuku lo aplastó y lo consumió. Podía sentir la biomasa recorriendo todo su cuerpo, todos esos impulsos llegaron al cerebro toda esa rabia y con ello el poder.

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**

Con un grito bestial Izuku se había coronado como la criatura más letal del lugar.

 **PUM**

O la segunda...

 **(Detener OST)**

Ale había estado siguiendo toda la pelea desde el inicio, más que pelea era una carnicería. Sabía que el chico estaba un poco resentido, era un eufemismo, toda esa rabia, todo ese odio había salido a la luz opacado totalmente a la razón. Por ello decidió intervenir.

 **\- Izuku mírame**

El chico estaba actuando como un animal. Pero aún así miro a Alex el cual tenía un rostro serio.

 **\- Mira a tu alrededor, mira lo que pasaría si te descontrolas...**

Haciendo lo que le dice como si fuera un animal rabioso miro a sus lados, cada vez que lo hacía la expresión de su rostro pasaba de rabia a miedo.

 **-Todo lo hiciste tu chico...**

Izuku miro sus manos cubiertas de sangre y no pudo evitar ahogar un grito. Retrocedió unos pasos por el miedo. Volvió a mirar a los lados para ver los cuerpos cercenados de sus enemigos, si esto pasaba en el mundo real el...

 **-Tranquilo.** \- Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Alex se acercó a el le colocó la mano en su hombro **.- No te alteres esto no es real.**

Así como si fuera magia todo rastro de la batalla fue desapareciendo, incluso los cuerpos se convirtieron en cenizas para desaparecer con el viento.

-Yo... yo...

 **\- Deja eso, sígueme tengo algo que mostrarte.**

Así Alex comenzó a correr siendo seguido por Izuku que se estaba recuperando de todas esas emociones. Continuaron saltando de edificio en edificio hasta que llegaron al edición más alto del lugar. El cual era bañado por colores naranjas del atardecer. Estando en la azotea la vista era impresionante pero el peli verde mantenía su vista agachada. Mientras Alex miraba el atardecer.

-Estos poderes son una maldición

 **\- Lo son, de eso no hay duda.**

\- Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me los diste?

 **\- Porque solo tú puedes convertirlos en una bendición**.- Izuku levantó rostro para mirar directamente a Alex- **Los héroes a quienes admiras han trabajado duro para usar sus poderes para ayudar y no para lastimar a la gente. Ahora es tu turno de entrenar para convertirte en un héroe.**

-H-hai- Decía Izuku al borde de las lagrimas. Mercer se dio la vuelta para mirarlo directamente.

 **-De ahora en adelante eres Izuku Midoriyama el Prototipo 002. Tú eres Hades.**

Luego de eso todo se volvió negro.

Eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana e Izuku despertó de golpe, un tanto sudoroso. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la cara.

\- (Todo fue un sueño?)

 **\- (No lo fue chico...)**

\- (Alex?)

 **\- (Te dije que ahora estamos juntos. Ahora prepárate tienes que llegar a tu entrenamiento con All Might)**

\- (Tienes razón)

Así Izuku salió de su casa de cien dile a su mama que volvería más tarde cuando estubo lo suficiente mente lejos se convirtió en Prototipo y comenzó a correr rumbo a la playa.

En la playa se encontraba All Might en su forma escuálida, faltaban sólo unos minutos para que llegue su nuevo alumno. De repente sus entrenados oídos escucharon el sonido de pisadas, pero estas eran mucho más pesadas que cualquier ser humano.

-All Might !

Al mirar en aquella dirección se sorprendió en ver a Izuku corriendo a una increíble velocidad se sorprendió más cuando este salto... muchos metros en el aire.

 **PUM**

Cayó a unos metros de el y cuando lo hizo sacudió la tierra. All Might estaba con la boca abierta apenas ayer parecía que no podía hacer nada y ahora está haciendo cosas que dejarían a un PRO en vergüenza.

\- ¿Joven Midoriyama?

-All Might… No vas a creer lo que me paso.

Media hora después Izuku le había contado todo lo que había sucedido. Decir que All Might estaba impresionado y un poco preocupado era poco. No espero que pudiera tener ese tipo de reacciones. Sin mencionar a este misterioso Mercer. Esto solo platea aún más dudas. Soltando un sonoro respiro miro a su alumno.

\- No esperes que por que tienes poderes ahora iré más suave contigo.

\- No esperaba menos.- Dijo Izuku de forma desafiante. No lo sabía por el momento pero de ahora en adelante comenzaría a cambiar

Y así comienza el entrenamiento de Izuku. El entrenamiento que lo convertirá en el héroe más fuerte y en el máximo cazador.

 **\- (Bienvenido a la cima de la cadena alimenticia...)**

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN!**

 **Ok eso es todo por ahora. Lamento si es algo corto y se les dejo con mas intriga… ESE ES EL PUNTO. Es para hacer que lean el siguiente cap.**

 **MUAJAJAJAJA**

 **En fin… SI LES GUSTO DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SI TE GUSTO SUSCRIBETE. SUBO FICS CADA 2 FINES DE SEMANA.(ósea uno sí y otro no).**

 **RECUERDA QUE SI TIENES UNA DUDA NO DUDES EN MANDARME UN PM.**

 **BYE**


	3. Entrenamiento y nuevo poder

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi público conocedor. Les mando un saldo a toda mi audiencia. Quise subir este nuevo cap celebrando el estreno de Boku no hero academia. (Esta vez de verdad).**

 **Quiero avisar que la historia el Dragón Infernal. Ya ha sido adoptada.**

 **Además de que falta poco para el nuevo cap de Devilman DxD. El capítulo de aviso será borrado cuando lo publique. Y espérenlo con ansias pues será brutal. Pero por ahora a las Reviews…**

 **Chibi-Juubi: Muchas gracias. Con respecto a darle Harem… creo que esta vez no. Como es mi primera historia de Boku no hero. Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Quizás más adelante si llego a crear otra. Pero me diste una idea para ello, solo piénsalo… Fem Bakuo Tsundere… CHAM CHAM CHAAAAM. (LIke si lo leíste cantando).**

 **Jesusdavidorozcopardo: Muchas gracias.**

 **.3760: La verdad, será algo así. Un héroe pero más salvaje. Sera despiadado, pero creo que no matara, ojo esto no quiere decir que sus oponente puedan caminar luego de enfrentarcele.**

 **Nechroz: Realmente aprecio eso. Muchas gracias. Si te gusto el anterior te encantara este y amaras el próximo.**

 **Primordialdragon: Si, se los voy a dar. Pero no de golpe. En este capítulo verán porque. Y si conozco al personaje, aunque seria genial tendré que declinar la idea. Y no habrán mas Prototipos aparte de Izuku pues sin Alex no hay más Evolucionados.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Muchas gracias Bro!**

 **Neopercival: Ese es un tema que será muy importante para el futuro del fic. Y créeme lo hará. Solo espera que llegue a las pruebas. Dejara a todos con la boca abierta.**

 **James Anderson: Pus… aquí esta.**

 **Esas son todas las Reviews por ahora. Quiero también decir que Zero está trabajando (Creo) en su fic de Guren Lagann y en un nuevo proyecto de DxD con Mazinger. A lo cual doy mi aprobación.**

* * *

El entrenamiento de Izuku había comenzado desde hace unos meses. Durante ese tiempo ha estado entrenando tanto con Alex como con All Might. Durante el entrenamiento de All Might en el día, Alex le había prohibido utilizar su forma de Prototipo, se lo prohibió pues también necesitaba entrenar su cuerpo normal, esto se vería reflejado de buena manera en su otra biológia.

Durante el día se encargaba de limpiar una playa completamente llena de basura. All Might lo supervisaba mientras lo hacía. Pese a que le costaba, el peliverde daba lo mejor de sí. El BlackLight en sus huesos le permitía soportar más peso. En muchas ocasiones sintió como cada movimiento desgarraba sus músculos, pero nunca retrocedió, el virus en su interior se encargaba de unir nuevamente los ligamentos haciéndolos más resistentes.

Mientras el cuerpo de Izuku estaba ocupado en eso su cerebro estaba recibiendo lecciones de Mercer sobre "La supervivencia del más apto".

Le enseñó que esta regla se aplica incluso hoy en día. Si eres fuerte sobrevives, si eres débil te extingues. Mercer no sólo llenaba su mente con conocimientos de ataque sino también con su especialidad, Bioquímica y muchas otras cosas obtenidas desde La Red de Intriga. Tenía que ser cuidadoso de no sobrecargar su cerebro debido a que podía llevarlo a una sobrecarga.

Actualmente era el día de descanso de Izuku, día que Mercer aprovecho para mostrarle la importancia de volverse más fuerte. Ahora mismo se encontraban en el parque cercano, más específicamente en la zona cerca del lago.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

 **-Porque tengo que mostrarte algo** \- Dijo Alex al lado de él. Alex se había conectado a los ojos, oídos y nervios de Izuku para crear una imagen de él en el mundo real. Pese a que no estaba ahí Izuku podía verlo y sentirlo como si estuviera allí.- **Mira allí.**

Al mover unas hojas Izuku vio a dos ranas luchando entre sí. Estos eran bastante agresivos. Uno de ellos tenía heridas abiertas tal vez por un depredador, este estaba perdiendo la pelea.

-¿Por qué se pelean?

 **-Uno está defendiendo su territorio, el otro quiere usurparlo. Al final el más fuerte sobrevive y el otro... bueno ya entiendes.**

Así tal y como dijo uno de ellos sucumbió ante las heridas, el otro simplemente desapareció entre unos arbustos. Izuku se acercó.

 **-Este amiguito estaba defendiendo su hogar. Es por eso que debes hacerte fuerte, los villanos no dudarán en hacerte daño aún cuando seas un niño.**

Izuku asintió simplemente asintió. Por acto de lástima tomó a la pequeña rana en su mano, cuando una gota de sangre tocó su piel.

La biomasa comenzó a retorcerse bajo su brazo derecho. Zarcillos emergieron de todo su brazo perforando la piel para salir estos rápidamente se dirigieron al anfibio y comenzaron a consumirlo.

 **Ahhhhh**

No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito más por la sorpresa que por el dolor. En menos de un segundo el brazo derecho de Izuku se había transformado. Poseía picos en el hombro, y la zona del antebrazo parecía muy elástica pero lo más resaltante era que su mano se convirtió en una masa de color negro con unas cuchillas curvadas saliendo de ella.

-¿Q-que sucedió?

 **\- Simple lo consumiste.**

-¿Consumir?

 **\- Un virus muta con cada huésped que ocupa. En nuestro caso como es estacionario el virus asimila a organismos cercanos lo cual nos vuelve más fuertes. Allí reside nuestra principal habilidad...**

-Asimilación y adaptación.

 **-Estas aprendiendo, esta adaptación se llama WipFist.**

Y fiel a su nombre Izuku lanzó su puño varios de metros antes de retraerlo. Un pensamiento vino a la mente de Izuku, ese pensamiento lo lleno de terror

\- Cuando dijiste organismos cercanos también te referías a...

 **\- Eso incluye a los humanos.**

Izuku retrocedió un paso por el choque.

\- P-pero no consumí a mi madre ni a nadie cuando estaban cerca de mí.

 **\- Tranquilo, eso solo pasa si tú quieres consumir. Créeme que no quisiera que pases por una experiencia similar, pero necesitas biomasa.**

-Dijiste que eso era la fuente de mis poderes. - Dijo volviendo su brazo a la normalidad.

 **-Algo así. Verás el virus y tu mente permite una reestructuración del código genético permitiendo así transformarte. Pero para ello necesitas los materiales para usarlo. Como no puedes consumir humanos el virus se encarga de reabsorber los nutrientes que tu estomago no puede para que puedas usarlos, por ello has estado comiendo mas. El virus descompone todo lo que consumas lo convierte en materia útil para ti.**

-Por lo que dices mi reserva es sumamente baja... tal vez deba comerme una vaca en el futuro.- Dijo con uno de broma.

 **\- La verdad no es mala idea.**

Estaba un poco sorprendido de que tomara tan literal la broma. Pero entendió su razonamiento detrás de él. Era mejor eso que comer a una persona.

De pronto el cielo se oscureció y comenzó a llover.

 **\- Mejor vuelve a casa...** -Dijo Alex para desaparecer de los sentidos de izuku.

-Hai

Permitiendo que el virus lo cambie adquirió su forma de Prototipo. Al principio le había costado convertirse pero luego fue tan natural como respirar, lo mismo pasó con las garras.

Esta era una de las partes que más le gustaban. El correr por las paredes, el saltar por los edificios, el viento en la cara todo eso lo hacía sentir libre. Las calles resonaban con el sonido de las gotas de agua que caían del cielo. Las sombras eran iluminadas por las lámparas de los alumbrados. Pero un grito rompió este tranquilo escenario.

\- ¡Ayuda!

Con sus sentidos mejorados Izuku pudo escuchar perfectamente la llamada de ayuda. La lluvia había comenzado a menguar. Saltando a través de los tejados llegó donde escucho el grito.

Tres tipos, cada uno con su quirk activo estaban acorralados a una chica de pelo castaño. Ella estaba en el suelo con una expresión asustada en la cara.

El peliverde no permitiría que nada pasará con ella cada fibra de su ser le gritaba protegerla. Su biomasa se retorcía de la emoción. Esta noche rompería unos huesos.

-Vamos niña, no te resistas y ven con nosotros.

\- Noooo

-Mira podemos hacer esto de la forma fácil o AGK!

\- O de mi forma.

Izuku había caído sobre uno de ellos incapacitándolo.

-Elegiste un mal momento para jugar a ser el héroe.-Dijo uno de ellos para que electricidad comenzara a generarse en sus manos. Mientras que a su compañero se le alargaban las uñas de modo que parecían dagas.

-No soy un héroe aún, pero por ahora...- Dijo para levantarse con la capucha ocultando su mirada, cuando este la levantó los delincuentes se congelaron pues sus ojos reflejaban un color rojo antinatural.- Soy un cazador.

En menos de un segundo sus brazos se habían convertido en garras para lanzarse en contra del de las uñas.

El de la electricidad trato de atacarlo pero este empujó a su amigo contra el muro el tiempo suficiente para darle una patada.

El otro tipo en el cual Izuku había aterrizado se estaba levantando. Fue ahí cuando el peliverde se dio cuenta que partes de su cuerpo estaban hechas de acero. Quizás por eso había resistido su peso.

Rápidamente cambio sus Garras por el WipFist. Retrajo las cuchillas de su brazo y envolvió su arma contra el brazo del que tenía electricidad, corrió hacia el que tenia partes de acero y se deslizó debajo de él y lo pateo contra su amigo mientras retraía su brazo haciendo que chocarán y el metálico resultará electrocutado por su compañero.

Con su WipFist aún con eléctrico lo trajo hacia él. Usando como escudo justo a tiempo para que el de las garras intente rajarlo. Por el dolor el eléctrico producía más electricidad en sus manos. El peliverde lo agarró por el antebrazo y colocó su mano en la frente del que tenia garras.

 **AHHHH.**

El que recibió la descarga término inconsciente y con marcas de quemadura en la frente con humo saliéndole de ella. Y para terminar le dio un cabezazo al de eléctrico para que quede fuera de combate.

La chica de pelo castaño miraba todo esto asombrada y con un poco de miedo. En menos de un minuto un hombre había caído del techo y había golpeado a sus agresores. Pero lo había hecho de un modo brutal. Ella se preguntaba si había pasado de la sartén directo al fuego. La chica se tenso cuando sintió la mirada del de la capucha.

Este comenzó a acercarse, ella trato de retroceder sin apartar la mirada del encapuchado. Hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared. Desde su ángulo no podía distinguir las facciones del hombre. Por puro miedo cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Un tanto dudosa abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una imagen completamente diferente. El encapuchado revelaba su pelo verde, un rostro joven de alrededor de su edad y una expresión genuinamente preocupada.

\- ¿Puedes caminar?

\- ...no...

\- De acuerdo ¿Dónde vives?. Déjame llevarte.

\- Por allá.-Dijo ella apuntando en una dirección. Era preferible que él la llevara de nuevo a su casa que la dejará en este lugar.

-Sube

Ella se subió en su espalda.

\- Sujétate.

\- Eh?

Fiel a su palabra ella se aferro fuertemente al chico cuando este comenzó a correr por la pared hacia el tejado. Ella cerró sus ojos por el miedo. Podía sentir como el chico hacia los saltos, el viento y una ligera llovizna residual.

\- No temas, abre los ojos.

-No!

\- No tengas miedo, confía en mí.

Ella no quería abrirlos, pero había lago en la voz del chico que hiso abrir sus ojos, no sabía si era el tono o la forma en la que lo dijo. Pero al final ella abrió los ojos y no se arrepintió de ello.

Casi todas las nubes de tormenta se habían ido dando lugar a un cielo estrellado y en medio del firmamento se alzaba la luna bañando con su luz a toda la ciudad. La chica estaba asombrada por la vista, nunca había visto la ciudad desde las alturas. Sentía como si estuviera volando, saltando mejor dicho.

-Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriyama.

-Yo soy Uraraka Ochako.

Respondió ella con una sonrisa. La noche pudo ser una de las peores de su vida, pero se había vuelto una que ella desea recordar desde ahora.

Unas indicaciones después por parte de Uraraka habían llegado a la puerta de su residencia.

-Ya estás en casa.

-Muchas Gracias

Izuku estaba dispuesto a irse.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarte?- Dijo ella.

\- En la playa cercana, estoy allí por las mañanas.

\- Hasta entonces Izu-kun.

Dijo ella antes de entrar a su casa. Izuku comenzó a correr nuevamente no fue cuando estaba nuevamente en un tejado cuando cayó en cuenta.

\- Hable con una chica...- Dijo el prototipo algo rojo quedando un poco rígido.

\- **(Chico, tu cerebro trabaja el doble de rápido que una persona normal... aun así eres lento).**

\- Cállate- Decía Izuku bastante avergonzado.

Unos minutos después el estaba de vuelta en su hogar. Luego de cenar se durmió rápidamente en su habitación. Al abrir los ojos se encontraba nuevamente en los tejados de Manhattan.

\- **Llegas justo a tiempo... hoy tenemos un entrenamiento muy especial.**

Durante las noches Alex arrastraba su conciencia hasta este lugar. Aquí Izuku desarrollaba sus habilidades de combate en situaciones reales, o tan real como puede ser un sueño. Pese a que su cuerpo seguía intacto, el dolor era muy genuino.

En algunas ocasiones Mercer le hizo luchar contra infectados. En otras era citaciones de rehenes y en otras de infiltración.

-¿Que tenemos está noche en el menú?

 **\- Está noche consiste en infiltrarte en la base enemiga y robar el contenido de la caja fuerte del último piso.**

Tal y como dijo toda la cuadra frente a ellos se había transformado en una instalación militar.

Mercer le seguía dando indicaciones al chico pese a que este no parecía que estaba escuchando. Pero Alex sabía que lo hacía. Desde que empezaron con estos entrenamientos Izuku había adquirido una mentalidad de cazador. Pareciera ser que no prestaba atención a su alrededor pero en realidad en este estado su guardia no podía estar más alta y al mismo tiempo no perdía de vista su presa. De eso estaban seguros sus compañeros...

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _El entrenamiento de Izuku había comenzado hace apenas dos días. Ahora mismo se encontraba en clase. All Might le había dado el plan de ejercicios pero el peliverde comenzó a modificarlo, así como su plan alimentario. No se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a murmurar._

 _Esto ocasionó que toda la clase parará a verlo incluido el profesor. El cual tenía un quirk que le permitía extender su mano, está unida al resto de su brazo con dos especies de cables. Normalmente les daría a sus alumnos un pequeño golpe para que presten atención y eso haría._

 _Extendió su mano y cuando estaba por darle el golpe..._

 _ **PAM**_

 _ **CRACK**_

 _Antes de que alguien pudiera darse cuenta Izuku había atrapado la mano del profesor y la estampó contra su mesa e incrustó el bolígrafo que estaba usando en medio de esos cables. Justo en donde estaría la muñeca y las arterias._

 _Todos estaban aturdidos por la repentina reacción del muchacho. Más aquellos que conocían al muchacho como Bakuo, el cual lo consideraba débil y bueno para nada. En cambio el profesor pues ya lo había hecho esto muchas veces pero es la primera vez que alguien le reaccionaba de un modo tan letal._

 _\- Le recomendaría que no intente hacer eso de nuevo sensei, a ninguno de ustedes. Si quiere llamarme la atención llámame por mi nombre pues aunque no lo crea los escucho... demasiado bien- Esto último dijo mandando un mirada fría hacia el frente antes de soltar la mano de su profesor. Aquellos que tuvieron la desgracia de mirarlo a los ojos recibieron un escalofrío mortal._

 _A Kacchan le sorprendió este arrebato. De algún modo se sentía ofendido. Cuando volvió su cara para gritarle al peliverde pudo notar algo que paso desapercibido ante los demás._

 _Cuando Izuku había incrustado el bolígrafo no sólo había perforado la tabla de madera, sino también el tubo que la sostenía. Pese a que no era muy grueso, para atravesar una madera de 5cm más un tubo de metal con un bolígrafo se necesitaba una gran fuerza, fuerza que según él no poseía._

 _Durante las siguientes semanas Kacchan trato de acorralar a Izuku para interrogarlo pero este desaparecía como si fuera niebla._

 _Fin del Flasback_

* * *

-Comprendo la situación.-Dijo Izuku.

Alex durante la explicación le había comentado el proceso de camuflaje. El podía asumir la apariencia de una persona mientras tenga algo de material genético. A diferencia con Alex que cuando lo hacía consumía todo, Izuku podía asumir la forma sin consumir completamente a la persona, solo necesitaba algo de ADN. Solo podía transformarse de acuerdo a la cantidad de material que consuma 5 minutos por cada gramo de material.

-Alex, todas estas habilidades fueron tuyas… ¿tienes más?- Era una pregunta que había estado rondando la mente del peliverde.

 **-Tenía algunas más. Pero al parecer no puedo acceder a ellas, por ahora las que tienes te bastaran para esta misión.-** El mismo Alex se quedo intrigado por qué no podía acceder a sus otras habilidades, salvo unas pocas. Tenía la teoría que la bomba y durante el cambio de realidades había dañado la suficiente biomasa para que rompiera el código de las armas. Seguían allí pero faltaba una cadena de ADN para desbloquearla. Esto se confirmo cuando Izuku consumió a esa rana y desbloqueo el WipFist.

-Ya veo. Me tomará unos 30 minutos como máximo. 20 minutos si se me permite incapacitar a los guardias.

 **-Concedido.**

Con esas últimas palabras Izuku comenzó su misión lanzándose desde el tajado al suelo. All Might y Alex habían puesto su tiempo y dedicación para entrenarlo y no los defraudara.

* * *

Salto de tiempo.

Al fin el día había llegado. Fueron 10 meses de intenso entrenamiento tanto físico como mental.

Fiel a su palabra Uraraka lo había ido a visitar durante su labor, algunas veces simplemente paseaban juntos, en muchas ocasiones ella lo curaba cuando se lastimaba, lo cual extrañaba a Izuku pues normalmente se recuperaba enseguida aún cuando no era prototipo, lo que no sabía era que Alex tenía la culpa. Mientras esto sucedía All Might en su forma escuálida miraba esto con una sonrisa, un héroe se volvía aún más fuerte cuando tenía algo que proteger.

Pero hoy también era el día en que Izuku heredaría el One for All. Por ello All Might se encontraba temprano en la playa. Fue allí cuando lo vio.

En la cima de una pila de basura estaba Izuku todo sudoroso con los músculos palpitantes. Había ganado masa y estado durante su entrenamiento.

All Might estaba impresionado, había limpiado toda la playa, incluso más allá de donde le había indicado. En ese momento Izuku comenzó a tambalearse. El profesional se transformó y atrapó al peliverde antes de que toque el suelo.

\- Bien hecho

-A-all Might.

-Lo hiciste. Te has convertido en el recipiente adecuado.- Dejando al peliverde en el suelo continuo con su discurso. Alex miraba esto con una sonrisa.- Es hora de la ceremonia, Midoriyama Izuku.

\- ¡Si!

-Esto es algo que me dijeron alguna vez "Algo que recibes por que tuviste suerte y algo que recibes porque te lo has ganado son diferentes en esencia". Acepta este poder con tu corazón. Has ganado esto con tu esfuerzo.-Dijo para arrancarse un pelo.- Come esto.

-¿Huh?

\- Es que tienes que consumir mi ADN para poder recibirlo.

\- ¡Es muy diferente como me lo Imaginaba!

 **\- (Sólo colócalo en tu mano y yo hago el resto)**

Así como lo dijo tomó el pelo, apenas lo sostuvo el virus en su interior se hiso presente y lo absorbió.

 **\- (Wow…)**

-(¿Que pasa Alex?)

\- **(Nunca había observado algo parecido. El ADN de otras personas esta decodificado en el ADN de este tipo. Es fascinante)**

\- (Pero podré usarlo ¿Verdad?)

- **(De eso no hay duda. Es más, presentaras una nueva adaptación. Por cierto quiero que...)**

\- ¿Eh?... Claro. All Might, alguien quiere conocerte... es Alex.

El héroe asintió. Mentiría si dijera que no quiere conocer al otro maestro de su alumno. El había notado el cambio en su actitud. Pero no parecía que sería algo malo, perecerá que le enseñaba cuán peligroso es el mundo y que a veces tienes que ensuciarte las manos.

En menos de un segundo el cuerpo de Izuku se lleno de zarcillos, estos comenzaron a expandirse y contraerse, en menos de un segundo no había rastros del joven Midoriyama, frente al héroe se encontraba Alex Mercer, BlackLight.

 **\- Es un gusto conocerte al fin All Might. Quería agradecerte por cuidar del chico.** -Dijo Alex tratando de sonar amigable, con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Tengo mis razones... Así como tú tienes las tuyas.

 **\- ¿Te diste cuenta, eh?** -Dijo borrando la sonrisa.

El héroe simplemente asintió. Mercer soltó un suspiro y se apoyo contra la barandilla.

 **-¿Puedes guardar un secreto?**

-Si

- **La verdad ni yo estoy seguro de la razón de por qué lo ayude. Pude asimilarlo y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, pero por alguna razón no lo hice… Creo que fue por mi conciencia.**

All Might escuchaba esto atentamente.

- **De donde vine era una amenaza, un monstruo, solo estaba confundido. No tuve una guía o alguien que me detenga. Creo... que si logro hacer que este chico sea un héroe, quizás los infortunios hayan valido la pena.**

-Somos responsables de levantar a la siguiente generación...

 **\- Con la esperanza que no cometan los mismos errores.**

Así ambos se dieron un apretón de palmas.

 **\- No le cuentes nada de esto a Izuku.**

-Tienes mi palabra.

Así con una sonrisa en la cara Alex fue cubierto por los zarcillos y apareció de ellos el peliverde.

-Joven Midoriyama, mejor apúrate o ¡llegaras tarde!

\- ¡Hai!

Izuku llegó a la academia rápidamente. Usando su forma de Prototipo logró llegar justo a tiempo, se destransformo unas calles antes para no levantar sospechas. Pero ahora se encontraba en el patio que daba a la puerta.

-No pude llegar a probar mi nueva adaptación, suerte que no tuve que comerme el pelo...

-¡Fuera de mi camino, Deku!- Ese no fue otro más que Bakuo. Que venía vestido con ropas de invierno.

-¡Kacchan!

\- No te cruces en mi camino. O te matare.- Dijo para pasar al lado de Izuku sin dirigirla la mirada.

-Qué curioso, yo iba a decirte lo mismo.- Dijo el peliverde con sorna.

Bakuo simplemente le gruñó pero no dijo nada más. El peliverde le haría comprender a Kacchan que ya no era el mismo, aunque tuviera que meterle la idea a la fuerza lo haría.

Así Izuku comenzó a caminar.

\- (El primer paso para ser un héroe)- No se fijo que había tropezado con sus propios pies estaba a punto de chocar contra el suelo cuando de repente se detuvo.

\- Eh?

-¿Estás bien Izu-kun?- El aludido al girarse noto que había sido salvado por Uraraka.

\- Ah, sí, gracias Uraraka-chan, eres toda una heroína.- Dijo mentiras ella lo ayudaba con la gravedad cero.

-Mou- Dijo ella haciendo un puchero por la broma y un leve tono rosado apareció en sus mejillas, ya sea por la ropa abrigada o por otra cosa. Pero una sonrisa apareció en su cara, estaba feliz.

Tomando la mano del peliverde ella lo arrastró adentro.

\- Oi!

\- Vamos Izuku, vamos a ser héroes!

Sin duda estas pruebas serán algo que ninguno podrán olvidar.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN!**

 **Eso será todo por el momento. Quise dejarlo hasta aquí para que tengan ganas de ver el siguiente capítulo. En donde serán las pruebas y déjenme decirles que será GENIAL.**

 **Ya se que algunos dirán que es un poco cliche lo de salvar a la chica. Pero es lo que se ocurrio.**

 **Como notaron Alex demostró una faceta vista por muy pocos. Tomando en cuenta el primer juego no era mal tipo… en general.**

 **Recuerden que si tienen una duda o algo así no duden en mandarme un PM.**

 **Se despide por ahora TheDevilZero.**

 **DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **Si te gusto SÍGUELA  
BYE.**


	4. Demuestra tu potencial

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos mis queridos lectores. Aquí su amigo Devil de TheDevilZero Team trayéndoles un nuevo cap de esta serie. Les sere sincero me sorprendió un poco la cantidad de reviews, y eso me gusto. Sigan comentado para que pueda traerles caps cada vez más intensos. Pero como siempre vamos a las Reviews.**

 **InkuMajo: Gracias y aquí está.**

 **DAST Crush: Valla… muchas gracias. Créeme que será muy salvaje, por ahora seguire un poco el cannon, claro con diferencias claves como viste. Izuku será más como un antihéroe, mas frio, salvaje y violento en batallas.**

 **Jaeger Gun: Gracias.**

 **Chaosking86: Los tendrá pero más adelante, tengo unas cosas pensadas para ello. Pero tengo que ser cuidadoso de no darte tanto poder de golpe. Pero es divertido si te pones a pensar en las posibilidades.**

 **Giuseppe: Lo veras en el cap de hoy. Y para la adaptación Tentáculos creo que los incluiré más adelante.**

 **Funka1999: Gracias por corregirme, fue el puto autocorrector pero ya lo corregi. Y ya lo lei, disculpas si no deje una review pero estuve un poco ocupado.**

 **Matlacoalt164: Créeme que eso pasara en la historia. Sobre las parejas me has dado mucho que pensar. Lo admito, Katsuki será humillado prácticamente, Toga es posible. Tomura, está loco pero es posible. Y sobre Mei me está gustando la idea.**

 **Primordialdragon: Como ya viste en mi otra historia. Frio y explosivo amor apache.**

 **Neopercival: Meh… pasara algo parecido. Y gracias.**

 **Roxas andromalius: Lo descubrirás ahora.**

 **Buero esos fueron todos Reviews que contestare por ahora.**

 **Una duda para los que me lean. La verdad siempre me gusto el IzukuxUraraka, y lo hare en este fic. ¿Pero qué tal si incluyo a Mei?. Osea Izuku x LittleHarem.**

 **Es solo una idea. Ustedes diran pues no tengo problema. Incluso podría obsesionar a la villana del cuchillo. XD**

 **Muy bien, basta de esto y vamos al Cap.**

 **No poseo ni BnH ni Prototype. De ser así hubiera sacado un tercer juego.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola- Habla normal.

 **-Bienvenido a la cima de la cadena alimenticia-** Alex Mercer.

-(No lo sé…)- Pensamientos.

 **-(Es mala idea, chico)-Alex hablando en la mente de Izuku**

* * *

Dentro de las instalaciones de la UA, los estudiantes son ingresados para recibir la capacitación y educación que necesitan para poder ejercer la vocación de héroe. En estos momentos la Yuuei academia está en proceso de aceptar a sus nuevos estudiantes.

En una sala de estilo universitaria se encuentran todos los aspirantes a héroes reunidos esperando la presentación del examen práctico. La cual les será impartida por el Pro Hero, Present Mic. El cual vestía un traje negro, unos lentes, así como unos auriculares y un peinado hacia atrás de color rubio, su característica más resaltante eran los parlantes que estaban en una especie de ecualizador en su cuello. Este trataba de animar un poco las cosas pero solo recibía un silencio incomodo.

-Qué respuesta más deprimente...Ahora presentare rápidamente como será el examen práctico... ¿¡Están listos!?... !Si!...

Recibió como siempre ese silencio...

 **-(¿Es un presentador o algo?)-** Dijo Alex en la mente de Izuku.

\- (Tiene un programa en la radio, lo escuchamos cada semana, es un Pro Hero, puede lanzar ondas sonoras sólo con su voz, también es un profesor de la UA, así como otros héroes)

 **-(Eso es interesante, pero mantén tu distancia, posees sentidos desarrollados, nunca llegamos a experimentar un arma sónica de este tipo de magnitud, podría jugarnos en contra)**

Izuku le dio la razón, ser capaz de oír los latidos de las personas se genial, pero cuando se concentra los timbres altos lo lastiman. Durante el ingreso Izuku se había separado de Uraraka y por eso estaba hablando con Alex al mismo tiempo que atendía la presentación. Puesto que al lado suyo se sentó Kacchan, es más preferible conversar con Mercer, por mero reflejo en algunas ocasiones movía los labios, a veces hablaba, pero era poco común, esto pareciera a la vista de sus compañeros que estaba murmurando.

Durante la presentación el prototipo se dedicó a estudiar a sus posibles rivales o compañeros, por los latidos de sus corazones podía sentir perfectamente que algunos estaban nerviosos y otros ansiosos. Durante ese tiempo había conservado su capucha puesta, no es que la necesite en una sala a oscuras, era más por costumbre. Debido a eso casi nadie había podido ver sus ojos, solo del puente de la nariz hacia abajo.

El Pro Héroe continúo su presentación diciendo que luego de esto tendrán un examen práctico de 10 minutos en una ciudad, simulando un combate real.

-(10 minutos ¿Eh?... ¿Podremos lograrlo?)

 **-(Chico, tu eres el que tiene más experiencia en este tipo de cosas, el BlackLight está diseñado para áreas densamente pobladas, además la ciudad conserva características de Manhattan)**

\- (Eso parece, como lo describe esta prueba es simplemente eliminación de enemigos, claro evitando eliminar a los otros competidores y lo mejor... no hay que contenerse, es una de las pocas veces que podemos usar los poderes tan libremente)-Pensaba Izuku con una sonrisa en la cara, esta tenso a algunos que estaban cerca. Mic también explico que todos serian separados para la prueba.

\- En otras palabras no te permiten hacer equipo con tus amigos ¿Eh?- Dijo Katsuki al lado del encapuchado llamando su atención.

Izuku se limito a asentir. El rubio a su lado luego comenzó a decir cosas como "Demonios ahora no podre matarte", Izuku no le vio importancia alguna a su comentario, le estaba prestando más atención al presentador que explicaba sobre los tipos de enemigos.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?- Dijo un tipo de pelo negro y unos lentes, vestido con un traje marrón claro y una corbata. Según su constitución, Izuku creía que era del tipo de explosivo, esto quiere decir que estaba preparado para mucho poder en un corto tiempo, más no para largas distancias, o eso es lo que pensaba, las apariencias pueden engañar.

\- ¡Ok!- Dijo Mic.

-En la impresión hay cuatro tipos de enemigos... si es un error de impresión la UA, la mejor escuela de Japón debería avergonzarse por un error tan estúpido. Los que estamos aquí estamos para convertirnos en héroes ejemplares- Dijo al mismo tiempo que una luz se prendía del techo y lo iluminaba, mientras también mostraba el folleto.

Izuku nuevamente no le presto atención, ya quería salir y cazar a esos robots.

-Además, tu, el encapuchado.-Izuku sabía que estaba hablando de él así que lo miro directamente.- Has estado cuchicheando todo este tiempo... ¡Eso distrae! Si estás aq-No pudo continuar pues Izuku hablo.

-Por lo menos mi cuchicheo no interrumpió la presentación, me parece divertido viniendo de aquel que pregunto sobre un tema del cual obviamente el profesor no ha podido explicar por tu culpa... ¿No es así profesor?

\- En efecto, este villano vale 0 puntos, está más que nada como un obstáculo. Recomiendo que traten de evitarlo.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo el pelinegro sentándose, algo avergonzado, pero no sin antes mandarle una mirada a Izuku.

El presentador continuo explicando unas cosas más sobre la prueba, pero Izuku ya estaba planeando su estrategia.

 **-(Lo notaste ¿No es así?)**

-(Si, me pareció un poco raro que no tenga puntos hasta que lo entendí)

 **-(Uno no pone algo así, solo porque si)**

-(Todo tiene un propósito en esta prueba)

\- Por último, les daré un regalo, el lema de la escuela. El héroe Napoleón Bonaparte una vez dijo:" Un verdadero héroe es aquel que superó innumerables infortunios"... Así que ya saben... ¡Plus Ultra!- Dijo Mic.

* * *

Luego de que eso terminara los aspirantes fueron separados en grupos y llevados a las debidas instalaciones de prueba. Se había quitado la capucha para poder mirar más a detalle el lugar.

Ahora mismo Izuku junto con otros se encontraban en las puertas de la ciudad de pruebas. El peliverde estaba un poco nervioso, pero sabía que solo tendría que hacerlo como su entrenamiento y todo estaría bien. Este buscaba con la mirada para ver si había alguien que conocía. Allí fue cuando vio a Uraraka.

El quiso ir a desearle suerte pero una mano en el hombro lo detuvo, al girarse vio al mismo chico pelinegro. Este vio hacia donde quería ir Izuku.

-La chica parece que está tratando de enfocarse... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Tomaste el examen de ingreso para interferir con otros?- Ante ese comentario Izuku apartó la mano de su hombro y encaró.

-Viniendo de alguien que ya está interfiriendo conmigo y que también lo hiso en la presentación, algo irónico, o seria ¿hipócrita?-Eso bastó para que el aludido retroceda un paso y que los demás los miraran. Algunos comenzaron a murmurar- Vine a tomar el examen y convertirme en héroe.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? -Dijo el pelinegro desafiante.

 **(Devil: Escuchar Skillet-Undefeated)**

Izuku sonrió ante esto, para sorpresa de todos el peliverde fue cubierto totalmente por los zarcillos negros, más de uno dio un paso hacia atrás por el susto, cuando estos desaparecieron revelaron a Izuku en su forma de Prototipo, el cual era un poco alto con el pelinegro.

\- Dando una demostración que nunca podrán olvidar.

A muchos se les pusieron los pelos de punta.

-¡Bien Comiencen!...- Dijo Mic desde un mirador, muchos estaban confundidos-¿Qué pasa? ¡No hay cuentas regresivas en las batallas reales! ¡Corran, corran! La suerte está echada ¿saben?

Así todos comenzaron a correr por la entrada de la ciudad, todos se estaban empujando y dificultando la movilización. De repente fragmentos de vidrio y concreto comenzaron a caer sobre sus cabezas.

-¿De dónde vienen?-Dijo uno.

-Allí – Dijo otro.

Para sorpresa de muchos el encapuchado estaba corriendo por las paredes desafiando las leyes de la gravedad, cada paso que daba era un fuerte impacto al edificio, cada vez que lo hacia estos pedazos caían sobre los demás.

No paso mucho hasta que vieron a los primeros robots. El más cercano parecía un tipo de escorpión con un 2 pintado, muchos trataron de apresurarse para eliminarlo pero no pudieron.

Para sorpresa de todos Izuku había incrustado su WiphFist directo en el pecho del robot, saltando de la pared el prototipo dio un giro en el aire llevándose contra sigo al robot y usándolo como martillo para aplastar a un N°3 cercano. Antes de caer al suelo.

 **BOOOM**

El WiphFist dio un giro al rededor de su portador barriendo los trozos de metal cercanos antes de contraerse.

Los brazos de Izuku comenzaron a convertirse nuevamente, la biomasa se retorcía visiblemente, cuando está se calmo todos pudieron ver las enormes e intimidantes garras que sustituyeron sus brazos.

 **RAAAAAAAHHHH**

Con un grito de batalla Hades se lanzó al combate. Los demás lograron salir de su sorpresa para participar también.

Izuku recortaba fácilmente entre los robots a diestra y siniestra. No importaba de que puntaje eran sólo los eliminaba.

Izuku vio a un grupo de N°2 que se acercaban rápidamente. Este incrustó sus garras en el suelo haciendo que la biomasa viaje varios metros antes de que estas salieran en forma de picos empalado a los robots.

Muchos de estos cuando llegaban pasaban por alto a algunos estudiantes y se concentraban en eliminar al peliverde. La razón era de que estos lo reconocían como un verdadero enemigo, una amenaza.

-*Amenaza biológica detectada*- Dijo unos de los robots apuntando sus armas al encapuchado.

Durante mucho tiempo Izuku había sido el objetivo de las burlas, muchos le decían que él no podría resistir el ser héroe, que no podría resistir la tormenta, hoy con toda seguridad Izuku puede decir que es la tormenta, pero no cualquiera, una...

-Tormenta biológica...

Esto lo dijo antes de que concentrara un montón de biomasa y la liberará de forma violenta. Un montón de tentáculos salieron directamente de Izuku en todas direcciones empalado a muchos robots, incluso aquellos que estaban a punto de atacar a algunos participantes, la mayoría de los afectados explotaron al contacto. Estos tentáculos se contrajeron de manera rápida rompiendo a los robots en el proceso.

Izuku estaba exhausto, este fue su primer Devastador en el mundo real.

Tan cansado estaba que no pudo defenderse del N°3 que lo había lanzado hacia un edificio dejando un agujero en el proceso.

 **CRASH**

Muchos vieron impresionados como el peliverde había sido arrojado como si no fuera nada más que una muñeca de trapo.

De repente de las sombras del agujero el WiphFist salió y rápidamente arrastró de un solo tirón al robot a las profundidades.

Nadie decía nada, el sonido del metal siendo golpeado lleno el ambiente. Pero repentinamente se detuvo.

-Jajajaja... Jajaja

De entre las sombras del agujero una figura comenzó a ser visible. Esta figura era muy conocida por todos.

-Todo está bien ahora... ¿Por qué?- Para asombro de muchos de las sombras el Héroe N°1 salió vistiendo su traje característico. All Might.

-Porque...

Para horror de muchos su héroe fue cubierto por zarcillos negros que se retorcían agresivamente, al calmarse dejaron a Izuku aún con los brazos de All Might. Su capucha cubría su mirada.

-estoy...

Los brazos comenzaron a cubrirse de zarcillos negros transformándolos radicalmente.

\- **...aquí.**

Cuando terminó de decir esto sus brazos tenían casi el mismo tamaño que los de All Might, pero estos eran de un color gris oscuro, de la parte baja sobresalía una especie de hueso que le daba una especie de pistón, este separado del músculo principal. Levanto su mirada para que todos vean ese rojo antinatural que a más de uno asusto.

Izuku sin dudarlo se lanzó contra unos robots.

 **CRASH**

Estos se rompían al mero contacto por el poder de los golpes. A diferencia de sus brazos normales el MuscleMass estaba diseñado para soportar todo el castigo del One For All y más. Además Mercer estaba controlando la cantidad que poder que ponía en cada golpe.

Muchos sólo podían tener la boca abierta ante esta escena. Podían ver como el chico arrancaba los brazos de los robots como si fueran de papel. El aceite se juntaba al rededor de el, mientras está se escurría de los robots.

De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijeron algunos

Varios edificios comenzaron a temblar. De entre estos un enorme robot apareció mandando una enorme polvareda que hiso que muchos de los que estaban cerca se cubran.

-¡Es el 0 Puntos!

-¡Corran!

Izuku no corrió, no le tenía miedo a este enemigo. Podía sentir a los demás como estaban corriendo a sus lados, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Pero no tenía tiempo para esto, tenía más enemigos que derrotar. Se dúo la vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando

-¡Ayuda!

Ese grito puso a Izuku en alerta máxima, al darse la vuelta vio a Uraraka que estaba con el pie atrapado entre unos escombros. Vio como el robot trato de acercarse a ella.

Por un momento tanto Uraraka como el robot fueron sustituidos por una chica de pelo rojizo y una rubia unida a una masa de de carne amorfa.

No supo porque pero no podía permitirlo. Corriendo con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permitían esquivaba los escombros y trepó por las paredes hasta que llegó a lo más alto del edificio. No supo que se apoderó de él en ese momento cuando salto mucho más alto que el robot.

-¡Aléjate de ella!

Grito mientras se elevaba hacia el cielo. Los que estaban en suelo vieron como los zarcillos se arremolinan al rededor de Izuku dejando una estela negra a su paso, dándole la apariencia de un cometa negro que se dirigía directo al robot.

Izuku no entendía que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo se movió solo. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no permitirá que nadie la lastime jamás.

Desde el fondo de su interior preparó todo los que tiene para protegerla. Demostrando a todo pulmón que es un verdadero prototipo.

 **HADES SMAAAAAAASH!**

 **CRASH**

El impacto fue tan fuerte que solo el eso bastó para casi destruir la cabeza del robot pero eso no termino allí.

 **CRASH CRASH CRASH**

 **(Devil: Detener el Ost.)**

Del interior del robot enormes picos de color negro brotaron desde el interior del robot empalándolo en distintos puntos de su estructura.

Los que estaban en el suelo miraban impresionados este acto, muchos sólo pudieron temblar ante tal escena.

Los picos regresaron nuevamente al interior del robot. Este comenzó a desmoronarse mientras generaba una cortina de polvo. Izuku había dado una vuelta en el aire mientras se perdía de la vista de los demás en la polvareda.

Unos segundos pasaron y nadie decía nada.

En medio de esa polvareda una figura se hiso visible. Saliendo de la misma se encontraba Izuku que estaba cargando a Uraraka entre brazos.

Muchos de los que presenciaron toda la habilidad del prototipo sólo pudieron murmurar…

\- Héroe...

Pero otros...

-Monstruo...

Izuku era ignorante sobre estos comentarios, solo le preocupaba que ella estuviera bien.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le dijo el encapuchado a la chica.

\- S-si.- Dijo ella algo nerviosa, por estar en esta posición, ella podía sentir el calor proveniente del chico por todo el esfuerzo físico, además toda su musculatura.

-Me alegro- Dijo el dándole una sonrisa radiante, esto solo puso a la chica más roja.

-Bueno, Buen trabajo.

Todos se giraron para ver a la dueña de esa voz, mostrando a una mujer mayor vestida con una enfermera con un bastón de jeringa.

-Ten toma unas gomitas.

-G-gracias- Dijo un chico al azar que recibió las gomitas.

-Ella es la columna vertebral de la UA. Y su enfermera, Recovery Girl.- Dijo un tipo rubio medio raro

-¿Hay algún herido?- Dijo la anciana.

-Creo que no.-Dijo izuku.

La enfermera dirigió su mirada al peliverde, ella sabía de antemano el secreto entre All Might y el. Cabe decir que ella se sorprendió cuando vio la nueva adaptación del chico, el cual seguía cargando a la castaña, la cual no hacía nada para bajarse.

-(Esto es sumamente interesante, en todos mis años nunca vi este tipo de reacción a ese Kosei, creo que nunca vi ningún tipo que se le compare al de este muchacho)- Eran los pensamientos de la enfermera.

\- Terminemos rápidamente, ¿Alguien más está herido?

El pelinegro había estado mirando toda la escena con mucho interés, no fue hasta hace unos momentos en el que se dio cuenta de la verdad del examen.

-(Si este examen comienza así... entonces él...)

* * *

1 semana después.

Durante la semana que siguieron a los exámenes Izuku había estado esperando los resultados del mismo, había pasado tiempo de calidad con Uraraka mientras esperaba. Al parecer ella les había contado lo sucedido a sus padres y estos querían conocer al peliverde, para vergüenza de ambos.

Ahora era la noche del séptimo día y el joven prototipo se encontraba levantando pesas en la parte trasera del apartamento donde vivía. Había comprimido varios trozos de chatarra de la playa para hacerlas.

No era mucho lo que estaba levantando, solo 400 kilos en la barra, era para no forzarse, solo la rutina sin esfuerzo.

Lo que lo estaba molestando no era la espera, tampoco la incertidumbre de sí aprobaría, eran esas personas que vio durante el examen, por alguna razón esa rubia le causaba gran ira.

 **\- Cálmate chico.**

Alex había aparecido sentado en uno de los botes de basura cerca del peliverde. Este término su serie y fue a golpear un saco de boxeo cargado de arena de la playa y rocas, revestido de metal en su interior. Esto es para que el pueda golpear con su fuerza y que resista un poco más la bolsa.

 **PAM**

Izuku golpeaba intensamente la bolsa, luego comenzó a golpearla con su nueva adaptación. Alex sabía muy bien que estaba molesto. Tanto que no noto que el soporte de la bolsa se rompió y cayó al piso, pero este continúo golpeando la bolsa, sin que lo note sus brazos comenzaron a cambiar de MuscleMass a otra cosa, sus puños se volvieron sólidos y ya no golpeaba, sino aplastaba directamente, había desbloqueado el HammerFist.

 **RAAAAHHH**

 **PAM**

Con un último golpe había destrozado completamente la bolsa y derramado todo su contenido en el suelo, además de agrietar el suelo.

 **-¿Ya te calmaste?-** Dijo cruzado de brazos esperando.

-¿Quiénes eran ellas?- Dijo aun mirando el suelo.

 **-Haaaa... La rubia se llamaba Elizabeth Green, se podría decir que es nuestra antecesora, el virus que ella poseía en su cuerpo sirvió para dar origen a BlackLight. Es normal supongo, entre virus de distintas sepas no suelen llevarse bien.-** Dijo recordando unos experimentos donde los cultivos del virus se atacaban unos a otros.

-¿Y la otra?-Dijo Izuku. Alex pareció dudar un segundo antes de responder.

- **Es mi hermana.-** Respondió finalmente.

-Entonces... ¿lo que sentí fue una especie de manifestación de tus impulsos?

- **Tal vez, pero también fueron los tuyos, tus instintos de proteger a esa chica, son los que te hicieron actuar. El virus solo relaciono los hechos con mis memorias.**

Esto de alguna manera calmo a Izuku. Había estado cambiando tanto últimamente que se preguntaba donde comenzaba el y donde comenzaba el virus.

\- Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, ¿verdad?- Dijo dándose vuelta y mirando a Alex.

 **-Hay mas, pero aun no estás listo, créeme, cuando lo estés te lo contaré todo.**

Izuku se limito a asentir, tenía la suficiente confianza en Alex para no preguntar mas, si él decía que no estaba listo así era.

Dando por terminado su rutina de ejercicios se fue a su casa. Mañana tendría que arreglar su saco de boxeo, además de comprarse ropa más grande. Las pesas lo habían hecho crecer.

-Ya volví.-Dijo el peliverde entrando a su hogar, ya destransformado. Para luego sentarse en el sofá.

\- Bienvenido Izuku- Dijo su madre.

El peliverde estaba francamente cansado, la respuesta de su examen llegaría mañana, revisando las respuestas paso su examen escrito sin muchas dificultades, el tener la Red de Intriga ayuda.

-Hijo, tengo que salir un momento, cuida la casa.

-Si mama.

Así la madre del prototipo salió de la sala. Izuku simplemente quedó mirando el techo.

-Me parece raro que he podido contactar con All Might.

 **-Me parece un poco raro también** \- Dijo Alex sentado en uno de los sillones individuales.

\- No me puedo quitar esta sensación de que algo falta.

 **-¿Qué opinas si sales a correr un rato?, tal vez te relaje.**

-Suena bien.

Antes de que él pudiera siquiera levantarse su madre entró bastante agitada.

\- I-i-i-Izuku!... Ya llego!

Ella tenía en sus manos la carta de respuesta de la UA.

* * *

El peliverde se encerró en su habitación la cual era iluminada solamente por las luces de su escritorio.

El peliverde miraba la carta con muchas dudas, ¿Que pasaba si no lo había logrado? ¿Si lo consideraban demasiado peligroso como para ser un héroe?

Solo había una manera de averiguarlo. Tomado el sobre con ambas manos, Izuku lo rasgó y de este salió un aparato. De dicho aparato un holograma fue proyectado.

-*¡Estoy aquí como proyección!*- Dijo All Might apareciendo repentinamente.

-Ohhh- Dijo en respuesta el adolescente.- ¡¿All Might?!... Espera, esto es de la UA... ¿Qué?

-*Estuve realizando unos papeleos que no me dejaron tiempo para contactarte... Hace poco me mude a esta ciudad para trabajar en la UA*

\- ¡¿Será un profesor?!- Izuku luego vio con una gota de sudor en la nuca como al parecer tenían problemas técnicos.

\- *Durante tu examen demostraste no sólo valor, sino también habilidad en la lucha, un verdadero espíritu de guerrero y una temible ferocidad, pese a eso, nunca lastimaste a ninguno de los demás participantes. Mira este video*

All Might puso un video donde salía el peliverde en su forma prototipo eliminando robots, incluso deteniendo las balas que estos le lanzaban evitando que lastimen a otros. Cuando uso su primer Devastador y elimino a varios robots, incluso a aquellos que estaban por lastimar a algún desprevenido. Cuando adquirió su MuscleMass. Y finalmente cuando defendió a Uraraka del robot gigante.

-*Luchaste con ferocidad, para proteger a esa chica, eso es algo que la UA no pude pasar por alto... ¡El examen de ingreso no sólo se basa en los puntos de los villanos!*

La palabra para definir a Izuku, es sorprendido.

-*¿Cómo puede un curso de héroes rechazar a quienes salvan a otros y hacen las cosas bien?... ¡Ni lo pienses!... ¡Lo llamas palabrería!... ¡Está bien por mi!*- Con cada palabra que salía de la boca de All Might el muchacho quedaba más impresionado-*¡Ese es un trabajo donde arriesgas la vida y pones esa palabrería en práctica!... ¡Puntos de rescate!*

El video mostró un segundo tablero de puntuaciones. El él se podía ver el nombre de Uraraka Ochako con 28 puntos de villanos y 45 de rescate.

Y luego el holograma mostró el de Izuku con unos 52 puntos de villano y unos 76 puntos de rescate.

-*Ambos aprobaron*

\- Esto es una locura...- Izuku estaba a punto de llorar de alegría.

-*Ven, joven Midoriya... ¡Esto es tu escuela de héroes!*

\- ¡Si señor!- Dijo mientras se limpiaba la lagrimas.

Después de recibir mucha ayuda, la vida de Izuku sigue cambiando, ahora su vida estudiantil comenzará.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN!**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora, como pudieron ver los poderes de Izuku se desarrollan rápidamente y lo seguirán haciendo. También vieron que él ha sido más frio y créanme será épico los próximos capítulos.**

 **Como dije antes esto puede ser un IzukuxUrarakax?**

 **Solo si me lo piden por favor.**

 **Recuerden que Izuku es un virus y estos evolucionan constantemente.**

 **Es algo difícil darle más poderes sin hacer que parezca demasiado, pero hay que admitir que es más interesante así.**

 **Zero: Y sin mas, ya saben y no duden en mandar un PM si tienen dudas.**

 **Azrael: DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW.**

 **Zero: SI TE GUSTO SIGUENOS**

 **Devil: SE DESPIDEN SUS AMIGOS DE THEDEVILZERO HASTA LA PROXIMA!**

 **BYE**


	5. Primer día de clases

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mis queridos lectores. Como es costumbre les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Quiero aclarar que estoy trabajando en lo otro fic de BNHA, es que es un poco difícil, no estoy acostumbrado a las comedias románticas, pero pasa. En fin vamos a las reviews.**

 **neopercival: Créeme que lo hará, en especialmente entre los profesores.**

 **ChaosKing86: Gracias por el apoyo. Vamos, la opinión que me den es importante para mí, si lo que te preocupa es Uraraka, tranquilo, ella estará.**

 **DAST Crush: Es solo una idea, o lo era. Gracias por el apoyo. Para ser sincero Lida me caia mal en un primer momento, pero luego me agrado. Si hay errores házmelo saber.**

 **FlorLove152: Oka**

 **Ben56: Gracias. Pero hay un error en tu declaración. Alex si evoluciono desde el primer juego, lo que paso fue que Heller consumió a los otros prototipos volviéndose más perfecto biológicamente que Alex, algo que por sí solo le llevaría mucho tiempo como a Alex el cual estaba solo, siendo el único prototipo en ese entonces. Por lo tanto Izuku también puede evolucionar.**

 **Nechroz: Gracias. La verdad eso depende del público, no tengo problemas con escribir. Pero recordemos un hecho biológico el cual es "asegurar descendencia".**

 **Warlus999: Yo también espero ese día. Gracias por la sugerencia.**

 **Funka1999: Gracias, esa era mi intención.**

 **Alejandroelmatadormata: Gracias.**

 **Anonymus: Gracias por la sugerencia. Y ya las habrá.**

 **Primordialdragon: Gracias y esa fue la idea**

 **ThePhenx: Gracias.**

 **Bueno, esos fueron todos los reviews que contestare por ahora.**

 **Las posibles parejas las dejo al final del capítulo.**

 **Sin más, disfruten del fic.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola- Habla normal.

 **-Bienvenido a la cima de la cadena alimenticia-** Alex Mercer.

-(No lo sé…)- Pensamientos.

 **-(Es mala idea chico)-Alex hablando en la mente de Izuku**

* * *

En una oscura habitación estaban reunidos un grupo de personas, un grupo de Pro Héroes para ser más precisos. Todos estos son parte del personal de la U.A. Ellos estaban ahora mismo revisando los resultados de los exámenes de ingresos.

Entre ellos el primer lugar era Izuku Midoriya con 56 puntos de villano y 72 de Rescate.

El segundo lugar Katsuki Bakugou con 77 puntos de villano y 0 de Rescate.

-No puedo creer que llegue al segundo lugar sin siquiera un punto de rescate.-Dijo una voz femenina.

-Los enemigos localizan a sus objetivos y se acercan. En la segunda mitad, como los otros estaban retrasados, uso su llamativa individualidad para mantenerse cerca y contraatacar...Resultado de su dureza.- Dijo otra voz, pero esta masculina.

-Aunque es un poco extraño.- Dijo una voz distinta revisando unos informes.

-¿Qué cosa?- Le contestaron

-Según los informes del sector B, los enemigos se centraron más en un solo participante. El del primer lugar.

-¿Los habrá hakeado?

\- Imposible, sus protocolos no demuestran ninguna alteración, según el informe los robots lo catalogaron como una amenaza a la escuela.

\- Además miren esto.- Dijo mientras colocaba un video.

En la pantalla donde estaban los resultados mostraron varios vídeos donde Izuku recortaba a través de varios robots, donde se transformó a All Might y luego con el MuscleMass.

-Su peculiaridad lo volvía uno de los más peligrosos, no es de extrañar que los robots se comporten así.

-Miren atentamente- Dijo uno de ellos apuntando a uno de esos videos- Sus movimientos eran sumamente precisos, y pelea de manera feroz, casi bestial tampoco dio marcha atrás en ningún momento, este no es su primer rodeo.

-La cámara no pudo tomar una foto clara de su rostro pero tenemos esto.- En pantalla apareció una foto mostrando al encapuchado mirando hacia el frente con sus ojos brillantes en rojo.

-Que miedo...

-Y por si fuera poco, ha habido otros exámenes donde habían eliminado al enemigo gigante en el pasado, pero es la primera vez que veo que rompen y lo empalan.-Dijo apuntando al video donde Izuku usaba su **Hades Smash**.

\- Muchos de los participantes terminaron con algunos raspones pero él no tiene ningún tipo de lesión, incluso después de esto- Dijo otro apuntando al video donde un N°3 lo lanza hacia un edificio justo después de usar su Devastador.

-Sin dudas esta persona es sumamente interesante.

Todo esto fue observado por un hombre de pelo largo y negro, vestido con un traje igual de negro pero llevaba unas gafas de color amarillo. Todo el tiempo con el rostro serio.

* * *

Un día después de que Izuku recibiera su carta de aceptación. All Might lo contacto. Ahora mismo el peliverde se dirigía a la misma playa que limpio para hablar con uno de sus mentores. El lugar estaba un poco oscuro pues era de noche, pero era bastante visible.

-¡All Might!- Dijo el chico llegando en frente al héroe.

-¡¿Quién es ese?!-Dijo al mismo tiempo que tocia un poco de sangre.

-¿All Might?-Dijo una pareja en el mirador cercano.

-De ninguna manera ¿Donde?

-Repet after me:"Me he equivocado de persona"- Dijo el héroe a su alumno.

\- ¡Me he equivocado de persona!

-Que mal, deseaba verlo…-Luego de oír eso pudieron suspirar tranquilos.

\- Felicitaciones por aprobar -Dijo All Might levantando la palma de su mano.

\- Gracias.-Dijo el peliverde al chocar la su palma con la de su héroe.

-Cómo sabrás no le dije a la escuela de mi conexión contigo. Eres del tipo de persona que pensaría que hiso trampa, ¿No? No estaba en el jurado.

-Gracias por preocuparte. La verdad me sorprendí que fueras profesor de la Yuuei. Por eso viniste ¿No?

\- No podía decírselo a nadie hasta que la escuela lo anuncie. Solo me ofrecieron el trabajo de la UA mientras buscaba un sucesor.

\- (Ya veo. Originalmente planeó elegir a uno de los estudiantes)-Luego miro sus manos-(Uno de los estudiantes al que le regalen esta magnífica peculiaridad)

 **\- (Es probable, pero aun si no la tuvieras, créeme que aún tendrías los poderes de un Prototipo)**

-(Gracias Alex, hoy estuviste muy callado ¿paso algo?)

 **\- (...)**

\- (¿Alex?)

-Aunque para serte sincero me sorprende que tu cuerpo no se haya roto cuando la usaste, es mas no recibiste ni un solo rasguño.

-Alex dijo que estaba controlando la fuerza de mis brazos y otras cosas.

 **-Creo que puedo explicarlo mejor.**

Cuando estos se giraron vieron que allí, parado junto a ellos estaba nada más y nada menos que el Prototipo 001, Zeus, Alex Mercer, BlackLight.

\- ¡¿A-a-Alex?!¡¿Cómo es posible?!¡¿Cómo estás afuera si acabo de hablar contigo?!

 **-Primero que nada quería darte una sorpresa por aprobar el examen. En segunda sigo dentro de ti, mejor dicho el 20% de mi conciencia y el 80% de mi cuerpo. Solo salí a estirar las piernas.**

- **(¿Ves?)-** Dijo la parte sobrante de Alex dentro de la mente de Izuku.

 **-Déjame decirte que estoy impresionado, dos devastadores en menos de 10 minutos y aun te quedaron fuerzas para salvar a la chica, jaja.**

All Might saco su teléfono y puso el video donde el peliverde llevaba en brazos a Uraraka. Para vergüenza del mismo.

 **-Pero en serio, eso fue peligroso, por poco agotas tus reservas y si eso pasara, necesitarías comida pronto, de cualquier manera**.-Dijo esto en un tono serio.

\- Eso aún no responde mi duda. ¿Cómo controlas el One for All a ese nivel?.-Dijo el rubio.

- **Veras, el One for All te permite usar la fuerza de sus antiguos portadores, pero está la cuestión hormonal también. Déjame ponértelo de esta manera su Kosei se esparce por todo el cuerpo como la adrenalina, dotándolos de grandes habilidades, cuando lo dominas puedes incluso controlar el grado de saturación. Y como sabes literalmente estoy dentro del chico.**

\- Eso tiene sentido.- Volvió a decir el héroe.

 **\- ¿El Bioquímico eres tú o soy yo?-** Dijo de una manera lúdica. **-De todas formas te agradará saber que logre juntar más masa para ti.-** Dijo mirando a Izuku.

-¿No abras...?-Dijo con algo de miedo por la respuesta.

 **-Nah, solo compre cosas del supermercado.-** Respondió simplemente.

-Disculpa, pero ¿De dónde saca dinero un virus?- Era una buena pregunta la que hiso el héroe. El sabia una cosa o dos sobre Alex.

 **-Unos maleantes que solían hacer sus movimientos por aquí estaban un poco enojados de que un encapuchado limpiará su playa, así que les di un pequeño susto.**

-Me pregunto cuál es tu definición de "pequeño". Pero de todas maneras no siempre podrás depender de Alex, tendrás que controlar este poder por ti mismo. –Le dijo al chico, mientras agarraba unas latas.

Alex simplemente asintió. No es que desee separarse de él en un tiempo cercano, pero no le quitaría la satisfacción de controlar el poder por sí mismo, pero por el momento tiene ya bastante para tratar de controlar el MuscleMass sin matar al enemigo.

-¿Controlar?- Dijo izuku

-Si entrenas el recipiente, serás capaz de usar libremente su poder...- Comprimió las latas sin ningún esfuerzo con su forma musculosa-Como esto.

-¡Es All Might!- Dijo la pareja.

-¿Cuando llegó alli?

\- ¡Vamos, joven Midoriya, Mecer-san!- Dijo viendo su error y comenzando a correr.

-¡Sí!

-(El fuego de la antorcha que te pase es pequeño, pero pronto será expuesto al viento y a la lluvia y crecerá más y más.)-Pero en ese momento su vista paso a Alex.- (No, esto ya no es una antorcha, esto se convertido en una hoguera, en un futuro iluminaras todas las sombras de tu alrededor. Y entonces el mío se irá desvaneciendo, desapareceré y terminare mi trabajo... Eso es profundo.)

 **\- Oigan conozco un lugar de coma todo lo que pueda comer por 30$ cerca de aquí.**

-Yo también lo conozco.- Dijo Izuku, en eso le vino una idea. Transformándose en su forma prototipo aceleró el paso.- ¡El ultimo que llega paga la cuenta!

 **-No sí llegó antes.**

-Definitivamente no perderé.- Dijo All Might rebasando a ambos, pero no por mucho antes de que estos lo alcancen.

Luego de una impresionante carrera a través de los tejados de la oscura ciudad, lograron llegar al restaurante. All Might usaba su forma real para entrar. Ciertamente pasaron un buen rato, riendo entre ellos, era la fiesta de celebración de Izuku. Algunos se preguntarán, ¿Alex Mercer sonriendo? Si, el mismo se encontraba riendo junto con ellos, el Alex Mercer original era francamente un maldito que murió baleado en la estación Penn. El que se encuentra aquí solamente uso su nombre y su forma, pero era muy distinto a él. El es BlackLight, uno de los mentores de Hades.

Luego de que la fiesta terminará cada uno fue por su lado. Alex se introdujo nuevamente dentro de Izuku, nada muy glamuroso, solo se convirtió en una masa negra la cual el peliverde absorbió. Había adquirido casi el doble de masa que perdió, en una situación de hambruna extrema podría pasar unos meses antes de necesitar una recarga de masa.

Las clases comenzarían pronto y mejor estar preparados.

* * *

Abril, primer día de clases.

\- Izuku, ¿tienes todo?-Dijo su madre.

-Si- Dijo el peliverde terminando de alistarse.

-¿Pañuelos? ¿Tienes pañuelos?- Dijo ella un poco alterada.

-Los tengo... no tengo tiempo, llegare tarde.

\- ¡Izuku!

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- Ya algo fastidiado.

\- Eres genial. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera en la cara.

Esto sorprendió un poco al chico, pero se sentía bien contar con el apoyo de su madre, se sentía feliz y de algún modo en paz.

El joven Midoriya salió del apartamento donde vivía, cuando se aseguro que nadie veía cambio a su forma de Prototipo. Pero aun llevaba puesto su uniforme de la escuela, además de la capucha sobre la camisa y debajo del saco. Se había comprado además de ropa más grande, una nueva mochila, uno con arneses y con una tapa de seguridad, además del cierre. Esto era para que pueda moverse más libremente mientras hacia parkour. Para policía y las reglamentaciones sólo parecía un chico corriendo por los tejados sin uso ilegal de su Kosei.

Saltando por los tejados, nuevamente se dirigió a la Yuuei academia.

Cuando por fin puedo llegar se encontró con un nuevo problema, encontrar su salón.

-Clase 1-A... 1-A... Este lugar es enorme. -No paso mucho tiempo para hallar su clase y caldo la vio sólo pudo decir-... La puerta es enorme… ¿Será para la accesibilidad?

 **-(Si mal no recuerdo, hay una heroína que se agranda ¿verdad? Debe ser por eso)**

Izuku inhalo fuertemente por su nariz para calmar un poco más sus nervios.

-La élite elegida por un número grande de los exámenes...-Por un momento le vinieron a la mente Kacchan y el pelinegro de lentes, sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos-Sólo desearía que esos dos no estuvieran en mi clase.-Dijo mientras abría la puerta y entraba al salón.

- **(Con nuestra suerte, probablemente se sienten a nuestro lado.)-** Dijo con algo de pesar.

-No pongas tus pies sobre el escritorio.- Dijo un chico de lentes a un rubio.

-¿Huh?

Y como lo dijo el Bioquímico, para su mala suerte justamente ambos se encontraban en la misma sala. Izuku aún estaba con su forma de Prototipo. Había decidido que durante las clases permanecería así, solo cuando este en casa cambiaria, no deseaba sorpresas en el camino.

-(¿Y estos son parte del Top 10?)- Pregunto algo incrédulo Izuku, a pesar de que en el exterior permaneciera impasible.

\- ¡Parece que me voy a divertir destruyéndote!- Dijo Bakugou.

-"¿Destruyéndome?"...¡Qué terrible!...¡¿Realmente estas aquí para ser un héroe?!.- Dijo algo exaltado por la declaración.

-Tch

Fue en ese momento en que ambos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Izuku, al igual que toda la clase. Nuevamente la capucha cubría con una sombra la parte superior de su rostro. A más de uno sintió los pelos de punta por su presencia. No sólo su apariencia sino que no emitía ningún sonido, el aura de completo silencio lo rodeaba, inquietado a más de de uno que tenia sentidos desarrollados.

\- ¡Buenos Dias!... Soy-Fue cortado por la respuesta del encapuchado.

-Lida Tenya, de la escuela privada Somei. Lo escuche la primera vez. Soy Izuku Midoriya.

-No tenía idea... ¡Te juzgue mal!... mira solo- Fue detenido por la mano de Izuku.

-Olvídalo, todos estábamos irritados por la prueba, es agua bajo el puente. Digamos que eso no paso.-Dijo mientras extendía su mano.

El pelinegro devolvió el gesto.

-Te diste cuenta que había algo más en el examen práctico

-La verdad sí, no fue la primera vez que me ponían algo de ese estilo.

-Oh! Izu-kun!- Dijo una voz detrás del mencionado

-Uraraka-chan.

-Que suerte, estamos en la misma clase.- Dijo ella sumamente feliz.

-(Se ve bien en uniforme)-Pensaba el joven.

-¡Tu golpe fue increíble!¡Romper!¡Romper!¡Romper!

El encapuchado sólo podía rascarse la nuca, bastante avergonzado.

-No, gracias a ti por darme una razón para pelear.-Lo dijo sin pensar.

-Emmm…-Ella se puso un poco roja

-Yo digo, que solo. Emmm- Dijo tratande de llegar a una respuesta coherente.

Katsuki miraba todo esto de manera seria, Deku había cambiado mucho los últimos tiempos y eso no le gustaba. También recordó una conversación que tuvo con él antes de ingresar aquí.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _El director había llamado al peliverde y al rubio a su oficina._

 _-¡No puedo creer que tengamos dos estudiantes de nuestra escuela ingresando a la U.A!- Dijo el director del antiguo colegio de Izuku y Katsuki.- Especialmente tu Midoriya, milagro de milagros.- Dijo mirando al mencionado._

 _Izuku tenía una pequeña sonrisa, pero su "amigo" solo fruncía el seño._

 _Cuando pudieron salir Kacchan acorralo a Izuku en uno de los callejones. Este sujetaba al peliverde de la camisa, pese a que su rostro se mantenía imperturbable._

 _-¡¿Que sucios trucos usaste para entrar?!... "El primer estudiante en ingresar a la U.A"… Mi plan futuro se hizo pedazos… ¡Te dije que te vayas a otro lado!_

 _Izuku no contesto. Tomo la mano de su agresor y comenzó a aplicar fuerza. Cuando por el dolor Kacchan se vio obligado a aflojar su agarre, Izuku se apodero de su muñeca y comenzó a aplicar más presión._

 _-¿Crees que me importa tu porquería de plan?- Katsuki abrió los ojos al escuchar su respuesta.- Que te quede claro, tu no me das ordenes y tampoco estas por encima mío, basura… Me convertiré en un héroe aun si tengo que aplastarte primero._

 _Izuku soltó el brazo del rubio y se retiro del lugar. Los días siguientes se movía como una sombra para evitar conflictos innecesarios._

* * *

-(¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme?... Definitivamente hay algo)-Pensaba Katsuki.

\- Me pregunto si tendremos una ceremonia de apertura y orientación. Me pregunto cómo será nuestro profesor. ¿No estás nervioso?- Seguía diciéndole Uraraka a Izuku

\- Vayan a otro lado si quieren hacer amigos.- Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

\- Eh?- Dijeron los tres.

-Este es el curso de héroes.- Dijo un hombre en una bolsa de dormir mientras sacaba un sobre con jugo o algo.

Uraraka por puro instinto salto y el peliverde por reflejo la atrapó.

-Bueno, tienen 8 segundos para quedarse callados. El tiempo es limitado. Ustedes los chicos, son muy irracionales.

-(¿Es un profesor? Entonces es un profesional también. Pero... nunca vi uno que se vista así)-Pensaba Deku.

 **-(Que la apariencia no te engañe, arreglado o no sigue siendo un profesional)**

-Soy su profesor titular. Aizawa Shota.

-¡¿El profesor titular?!- Dijo toda la clase sorprendida.

\- Se que es apresurado pero salgan al patio.

* * *

-¡¿Un examen de individualidad?!- Dijo la clase entera ya en el patio de la academia. Todos estaban vestidos con su uniforme de gimnasias, un mono de mangas cortas de color azul, blanco y rojo. Cabe decir que Izuku aun tenia puesto su capucha, estaba empezando a desagradarle la luz del sol en su cara, en especial por sus ojos, los cuales estaban preparados para la noche, aunque los podía regular, la molestia no se iba.

\- ¿No habrá ceremonia de ingreso o algo así?-Pregunto Uraraka

\- Si vas a volverte héroe no tienes tiempo para eventos como esos. Lo que vende de la UA es como las tradiciones de la escuela no tienen restricciones. Será como en la primaria, pero esta vez usarán su Kosei.-Luego procedió a mirar a Kacchan- Bakugou, terminaste segundo en el examen práctico ¿no? En la escuela media ¿Cuanto fue tu máximo lanzando el balón?

-67 metros

\- Ahora pasa adelante pero esta vez usa tu kosei.- Dijo el sensei

\- ¿El fue el segundo?- Dijo uno de sus compañeros

-Genial.- Dijo otro

\- ¿Si es así, quien fue el primero?- Dijo alguien más. A Izuku también le intrigaba, no mostraron sus resultados a los demás estudiantes, solo a los maestros, tal vez por contención o para no infundir el miedo.

Bakugou pasó dentro del círculo y lanzó la pelota al mismo tiempo que usaba una explosión en ella.

-¡Muere!

La pelota salió disparada de allí. Tras unos segundos de vuelo la pelota cayó al piso.

El profesor Aizagua mostró la pantalla de su teléfono con un número de 705.2 metros.

-Wow

-Parece divertido.

-Cómo era de esperarse del curso de héroes- Estas eran las reacciones de los alumnos

-"Parece divertido" ¿eh?... Tienen 3 años para volverse héroes. ¿Mantendrán esa actitud todo el tiempo?- Dijo fastidiado el profesor. Pero de pronto puso una sonrisa que a más de uno incomodo. -Está bien. Quién termine último luego de las ocho pruebas será juzgado como sin potencial y será expulsado de la academia.

-¡¿Eh?!- Dijeron casi todos

\- ¡Bienvenidos al curso de héroes de la U.A.!

El profesor Aizawa miraba con una sonrisa las reacciones de sus estudiantes, algunos de ellos tenían potencial, aquellos que no lo demuestren se van, ese era su sistema.

De repente el profesor se sintió como observado, no del mismo modo que él lo hacía, se sentía vulnerable ante esta sensación. Busco discretamente a su alrededor para hallar el origen de esa sensación, miro a cada uno de sus estudiantes, entre ellas noto miradas de asombro de la mayoría por su declaración anterior, salvo por uno.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron quedó estático por unos segundos, se topo con la mirada de un cazador, su expresión no demostró ni un rastro de malicia, ni alegría ni miedo, solo lo estudiaba. Izuku miraba directamente a su profesor, no parpadeo ni una sola vez, para él, esto era solo un posible enemigo.

Hubieran quedado así pero el tiempo era limitado.

Pero el mensaje había sido enviado. Si juegas con un Prototipo, serás la cena.

* * *

 **Prueba 1: Carrera de 50 metros.**

\- *En sus marcas... listos... fuera!*- Dijo un robot al lado de una pista para correr.

Los primeros en competir fueron Lida Tenya y Asui Tsuyu.

Llegando con 3,04 segundos y 5.58 segundos, respectivamente.

El segundo grupo fue Uraraka Ochako y Ojiro Mashirao

-¡Vamos Uraraka-chan!- Animaba el encapuchado a su amiga.

-*Fuera!*

Ambos competidores corrieron y los resultados fueron los siguientes 7,15 y 5,49 respectivamente.

Luego fue turno de Izuku y Bakugou.

-*En sus marcas... listos... Fuera!*

Ambos competidores salieron disparados de sus puestos

-¡Velocidad explosiva!- Grito Bakugou mientras usaba sus explosiones para impulsarse.

-*4,13 segundos... 4,15 segundos*- Dijo el robot cuando ambos pasaron la línea de meta.

-(Eh?! ¿Como Deku iguala mi velocidad?)-Pensaba con evidente sorpresa y molestia.

-(Si la pista hubiera sido un poco más larga lo habría rebasado)- Pensaba Izuku mientras estiraba sus piernas.

 **Prueba 2: Fuerza de agarre.**

A todos los estudiantes se les repartió una pequeña máquina que calculaba la fuerza de agarre midiendo la tensión.

Izuku estaba al lado de Uraraka. Aplicando presión la maquina cálculo su resultado.

-¿250 Kilogramos? Eres muy fuerte Izu-kun.

-¿Podrías sujetarme esto un momento?.- Dijo el encapuchado para que la chica sujete su aparato.

\- OHHHH…¿540 kilogramos? ¿Eres un gorila? ¿Oh, un pulpo?- Dijo Hanta al ver los resultados de Shoji.

\- Los pulpos son atractivos, ¿cierto?- Dijo Mineta mirando a Shoji.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Ese fue el sonido de la máquina de Izuku. El cual llamó la atención de muchos, estos se acercaron por curiosidad. El peliverde ahora mismo tenía su MuscleMass activado y en su mano derecha la maquina.

-OHHHHH- Dijo la castaña al ver el resultado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Kirishima bastante curioso

-Mira por ti mismo.- Le respondió ella.

-¡¿3.8 Toneladas?!¡¿Eres algún tipo de monstruo?!- Dijo uno impresionado

-¡Es impresionante!

-Tu kosei debe ser muy realmente genial, ¿Que más puedes hacer?- Dijo otro.

Katsuki miraba todo esto desde lejos, algo sorprendido pero sumamente enojado. Sus compañeros estaban rodeando al peliverde, por lo cual no pudo ver el MuscleMass de Izuku.

-(Maldito Nerd...)

 **Prueba 3: Salto Largo.**

El robot estaba colocado justo al lado de un banco de arena. Detrás de este estaban los demás mirando a sus compañeros saltar, mientras esperaban su turno.

El primero fue el chico del laser.

El segundo fue Bakugou usando sus explosiones.

Ahora le tocaba a Izuku

-¡Vamos Izu-kun!- Animaba su "amiga" Uraraka.

El peliverde comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al banco de arena.

-¿Que está haciendo?

-¿Se retira?

En ese momento Izuku se da la vuelta y comienza a correr hacia el banco a una velocidad increíble. Justo a unos centímetros antes de llegar tensa los músculos de sus piernas y salta.

 **OHHHHH**

Era la respuesta en general pues vieron a su compañero elevarse muchos metros en el aire, antes de que comience a caer.

 **CRACK**

El impacto fue tan fuerte que había agrietado el suelo bajo sus pies también levantando un poco el polvo, cuando este se asentó vieron al chico en una posición de cuclillas.

Izuku tenía una sonrisa depredadora en su cara, giro un poco su cabeza para mirar directamente a sus compañeros, más específicamente a cierta chica de pelo oscuro y características de rana.

 **-Croac.-** Dijo Izuku desde el fondo de su garganta.

La aludida sólo desviar su cara levemente enrojecida, no supo porque pero la forma que lo dijo le envío un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral. No pudo evitar acercarse a saludar luego.

Mercer miraba esto con algo de extrañeza, hasta que recordó unos detalles de genética. No pudo evitar comenzar a reírse, sin duda el futuro del chico será divertido.

En estos momentos Uraraka probablemente desearía tener visión calorífica o lanzar rayos. Mineta igual, pero el trataría de usarlos en Izuku.

 **Prueba 4: Repeticiones laterales.**

En esta prueba podemos decir que Mineta arrasó, usando su Kosei a cada lado de las líneas las usaba para rebotar en ellas.

Luego fue el turno de Izuku. Pese a que no logro ni la misma cantidad o velocidad que el pelimorado, dio buenos resultados, además de que cada vez que saltaba se producía un pequeño temblor.

¿La razón? El encapuchado había estado recuperando toda la masa que podía desde la prueba, eso mas lo que obtuvo gracias a Alex, ahora pesaba unas saludables 1.6 Toneladas. Véase saludables para un prototipo.

 **Prueba 6: Lanzamiento de balón.**

Ahora fue el turno de Uraraka. Ella uso su Kosei en el balón.

-Hey – Dijo al lanzar el balón.

El balón voló y voló... y se fue...

Aizawa sensei mostró en su teléfono el resultado el cual fue "infinito"

-¡¿infinito?!

\- ¡Increíble!

\- ¡Ella logró el "infinito"!

Izuku estaba aplaudiendo el desempeño de su amiga. Pero ahora era su turno. El pasó dentro del círculo. Podían lanzar el balón dos veces, primero quería hacer una pequeña prueba antes de usar todo su poder.

Sujetando la pelota con su mano derecha la lanzó con toda la fuerza que tenía en su forma básica.

-*247 metros*- Respondió el robot

-¿247?

-Creí que podría lanzarlo más lejos.- Dijo uno de los alumnos.

-Y puedo lanzarlo aún más lejos.- Respondió sin darse la vuelta.- ¿No es así sensei? ¿O prefiere que lo llame Eraser Head?- Dijo mirando al aludido.

-¿Eraser?... No escuché de él.

-Yo sí, es un heroe undergraund

Lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo observados por All Might.

-(Así es joven Midoriya, no nos llevamos muy bien, la tendrás difícil desde el principio.)

-Estuve revisando los videos de tu examen una y otra vez, mis resultados fueron interesantes- Aizawa comenzaba su explicación mientras Izuku estaba escuchando atentamente- Los lugares donde cortaste a los robots serían los puntos vitales de cada ser vivo, la forma en que te movías, todos tus movimientos estaban destinados a matar no incapacitar.

\- Un cazador tiene que cazar.- Fue la respuesta simple del prototipo.

-Todos tus movimientos fueron demasiado precisos para un principiante, lo que me hace pensar que esa no fue tu primera batalla y no hablo del villano de limo, sino de algo más oscuro, la mejor palabra para ello, como dijiste una cacería.

-¿Y que si lo fue? – Dijo desafiante.

El sensei lanzó rápidamente sus cintas pero no espero que Izuku las sujete fuertemente, manteniendo un férreo control en el maestro.

-Izuku Midoriya, con tu Kosei tienes más probabilidades de volverte un villano que un héroe.- Izuku pudo sentir con todo su ser cada palabra, apretó las cintas antes de soltarlas- Te regrese tu kosei, lanza el balón de una vez.

Sus compañeros escucharon la mayoría de la conversación, unos estaban un poco incómodos sobre algunos términos. Uraraka y Lida eran los más afectados, ellos vieron como peleaba el chico, pero nunca hiso nada para lastimarlos, es mas confiaban en nunca lo haría.

Izuku tenía la cabeza agachada, su capucha cubría su rostro, estaba apretando fuertemente el balón hasta que levantó su cabeza.

-(Alex... transfiere todo el poder del One For All a mi brazo derecho...)

 **\- (¿Estás seguro? Eso podria...)**

-(Alex.)- Dijo tajante.

- **(Está bien)**

Izuku transformó sus brazos en MuscleMass, para asombro de los que no lo pudieron apreciar antes, en especial de Kacchan. El cual miraba con irá y sorpresa al peliverde.

Los ligamentos del MuscleMass se contraían y descontarían repetidamente, unas vetas de color naranja brillante comenzaron a aparecer en varios lugares de la adaptación del joven. Muchos miraban esto con intriga y asombro.

Izuku contrajo su brazo hacia atrás listo para lanzar la pelota. Con toda su fuerza la lanzo.

 **RAAAAAH**

 **BOOOM**

Sus compañeros miraban maravillados como la pelota atravesaba el cielo, podían escuchar el silbido del aire siendo cortado por la pelota. Pasaron varios instantes que parecieron eternos antes de que la esfera caiga.

Aizawa miro su teléfono y se llevó una sorpresa. Les mostró los resultados a sus alumnos.

-¡¿1600 metros?!

-Izuku ere- Urarka fue cortada por lo que vio.

Muchos se preguntaron que fue esa explosión que oyeron, cuando dirigieron su mirada a Uraraka y con ella a Izuku se horrorizaron.

Lo que oyeron no fue una explosión, sino el brazo de del prototipo siendo reventado por su propia fuerza.

\- Izuku...-Decía Uraraka mientras se cubría su boca con ambas manos.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, zarcillos comenzaron a cubrir la herida, estos comenzaron a brotar del lugar donde debería estar el brazo y comenzaron a reconstruirlo, empezó con los huesos, luego con los ligamentos, los músculos y la piel, luego comenzó a reconstruir la ropa y por último el brazo se transformó nuevamente en el MuscleMass.

Izuku miraba su nuevo brazo, lo flexiono y no sintió nada fuera de lo normal. Apretando fuertemente su puño le lanzó una sonrisa retadora a su maestro.

-Sensei...-El aludido lo miro- Incluso las estrellas necesitan de la noche oscura para brillar. No importa cuántas veces caiga, me levantare una y otra vez para demostrarles de lo que seré un héroe.

-Este chico…- Decía el profesor con una sonrisa al comprender sus palabras. All Might también miraba sorprendido.

\- (¿Que fue eso joven? Vine porque estaba preocupado, pero parece que no tengo nada que temer. Te recuperaste de una lesión posiblemente letal y aun así te quedan fuerzas para desafiar a tu rival... ¡eres genial!)-Pensaba All Might.

Pero no todos miraban esto con buenos ojos, uno en especial miraba iracundo esta escena.

\- (¡¿Q-que fue ese poder?!... La individualidad de cada uno se manifiesta hasta los 4 años... ¡Eso es impensable!...)-En ese momento recordó las palabras que le dijo Izuku cuando estaban aún en la escuela. Eso sólo lo enfureció más y quería respuestas ahora.- ¡Hey!... ¡Dime que está pasando, Deku Bastardo!- El se lanzó para tratar de atacar al encapuchado.

Izuku asumió una posición defensiva, si lo golpeaba es probable que lo mate. Pero no hiso falta, Aizawa había usado sus telas para frenarlo.

-Estas telas son armas de capturas hechas de una aleación especial. No me hagan usar mi kosei... Tengo los ojos secos.- Cuando parecía que Bakugou se calmo retiro sus telas.- Te recomiendo que no peleas tan abiertamente contra Midoriya, después de todo él fue quien obtuvo el primer puesto en el examen práctico y como viste su fuerza esta ligas por encima de la tuya... Sigamos con esto.-Dijo para comenzar a caminar hacia la siguiente prueba.

Izuku comenzó a caminar también en esa dirección sin siquiera mirar atrás. Pero Katsuki nunca alejo su vista del encapuchado.

-(Hasta hace sólo un rato no esas más que una piedra al costado de la calle... ¡...Al costado de la calle!)

Volviendo con el encapuchado

-Izuku- Decía Uraraka de manera feliz

-Ah, Urarak- Fue cortado por la misma, la cual le estaba estirando de su oreja.

-¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!- Decía bastante enojada.

\- ¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Suelta, suelta!¡Que me la vas a arrancar¡- Decía pidiendo clemencia, el ser que se encontraba en la cima de la cadena alimentaria.

-Hmp.- Dijo enfadada.

Para no hacer esto más largo, las demás pruebas fueron relativamente fáciles para el Prototipo. Sus resultados fueron bastante prometedores, en especial la carrera de distancia, durante la misma, él y Lida compitieron entre ellos, fue bastante reñido pero muy divertido para ambos.

Ahora todos estaban reunidos para ver los resultados finales.

Los tres primeros lugares fueron:

Yaoyorozu Momo

Izuku Midoriya

Todoroki Shouto.

Y el último lugar fue Mineta.

\- Por cierto, mentía con respecto a la expulsión.- Dijo el profesor.

\- ¿Eh?- Dijo toda la clase.

-Fue una treta para llevar sus Kosei al límite.

-¡¿Qué?!

\- Por supuesto era una mentira... Era obvio si lo piensas.- Dijo Yaoyorozu.

-(No me di cuenta...)-Fue el pensamiento colectivo.

-Te equivocas.- Dijo Izuku al lado de la pelinegra, pero regulo su tono para que solo ella pudiera oírlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo ella.

\- Su pulso es muy distinto que al del momento del inicio de las pruebas. Estaba mintiendo.

-Pero, ¿Por qué mentiría?

El no respondió, no estaba seguro del todo, solo teorías.

\- Con todo lo hecho aquí. Hay currículos que deben leer cuando vuelvan al aula.- Dijo antes de retirarse fuera del rango de visión de sus alumnos.

* * *

Pasando por una parte algo alejada el profesor Aizawa se encontró con All Might.

-¡Aizawa mentiroso!- Dijo el héroe.

\- All Might, ¿estabas viendo? ¿Te sobra tanto tiempo?

-¿"Un treta" dijiste? El año pasado expulsaste a una clase entera por que los juzgaste sin potencial, para que te trague tus palabras... ¡Viste también su potencial ¿no?!

\- ¿"También"?. Creo que es un poco pronto aun.- Esto causo un pequeño estremecimiento en el rubio - De todas formas es mejor tenerlo como aliado que como enemigo. Pero tendremos que hacer algo con respecto a su actitud.

-Nah, solo no le gustan los juegos mentales.- El héroe rubio vio como se alejaba el otro sin prestarle mas atención- Pero de todas formas parece que no nos llevamos bien…

* * *

Cuando sonó el timbre todos comenzaron a irse nuevamente a sus hogares.

\- Awwww, tengo hambre- Bostezaba izuku, la reconstrucción de su brazo lo dejo vacío del estomago. Pero sintió que alguien lo agarró del hombro.

-Ah, Lida-kun.

-¿Realmente estas bien?

\- Si, no fue la primera vez que paso, ya paso antes en mis entrenamientos.- Dijo restándole importancia.

\- ¡"Antes"! Que horrible, ¿Qué clase de entrenamientos hacías?

\- No tienes ni idea...- Recordó la ocasión en que lucho contra tres Hunter con las manos desnudas como parte de una misión. Dejando eso de lado comenzó a caminar en compañía de su amigo.

\- No tenía idea de que un profesor nos engañaría. Pensé "esto es lo mejor de lo mejor"- Dijo Lida.

\- (Pensar que me caía mal, solo es muy diligente).

-¡Hey!... ¡Ustedes dos!- al girarse vieron a la castaña acercándoseles- ¿Van a la estación?

-Uraraka-chan- Dijo el peliverde.

\- Tú eres Lida Tenya-kun, te vi compitiendo contra Deku en la carrera.- Dijo ella refiriéndose al pelinegro.

\- ¿Deku?-Volvió a decir el encapuchado.

-¿No es tu apodo?- Dijo ella a su amigo, pues no sabia que lo llamaban así.

-Deku es una forma que usa Kacchan para burlarse de mí.- Dijo restándole importancia.

-¿Es un insulto?- Dijo su amigo de lentes.

-Oh, no lo sabía. Pero "Deku" suena como "Puedes hacerlo". Me encanta.- Dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Soy Deku!- Respondió Izuku de manera rápida.

-¿Midoriya-kun?- Pregunto su amigo.

Izuku se cubrió su rostro por la vergüenza.

-¿No era un insulto? ¿Lo aceptas tan fácilmente?

Izuku estaba a punto de contestar pero sintió un peso en la espalda.

\- Croac.

\- ¿Asui-san?

-Llámame Tsuyu.

-¿Que estás haciendo encima de Deku-kun?- Dijo la castaña algo… ¿celosa?.

-Es agradable aquí arriba. ¿Van a la estación? ¿Puedo acompañarlos?. Croac.- Ella no sabía porque pero a pesar de conocer muy poco al chico le agradaba su presencia al igual que el olor que despedía.

-Claro entre mas mejor.

Así Izuku con Tsuyu trepada a su espalda junto con un Lida el cual miraba esto intrigado y una Uraraka la cual miraba asesinamente a la chica rana, se encaminaban a la estación. Para dar por finalizado su primer día en la academia.

Pero el día de Izuku estaba lejos de terminar...

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, creo que salió bien, vimos un poco más del desarrollo de Uraraka. Pero como prometí este es el posible Harem. Estos son los votos que recibí el capitulo pasado.**

 **Uraraka: Si la cambiara tendría que cambiar toda la historia.**

 **Tsuyu:5**

 **Mei:4**

 **Momo:4**

 **Solo Urarka:1**

 **Parece que todos coinciden que este sea el Harem. No estoy seguro del numero de cuanto seria un Little harem. Pero como parece que estas son las predilectas… bueno veremos.**

 **La verdad estoy dudando con Momo y Mei. mas que nada por el como integrarlas y que sea consistente.**

 **Ah, les gustaría que le ponga un OP al Fic?. Si es así dejen su música y yo intentare hacer un op de acuerdo a esto. Quiero aclarar traten que sea una música parecida a la temática. La verdad me está gustando Hero de Skillet. Pero es solo una idea.**

 **Recuerden siempre en…**

 **DEJAR REVIEW Y DARLE A LIKE.**

 **SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO DEVIL DE TheDevilZero Team.**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA**

 **BYE**


	6. Hades Vs Kacchan

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos mis queridos lectores. Aquí su amigo Devil con un nuevo review de este fic que tanto les gusta.**

 **Le seré sincero me impresiona el nivel de apoyo que recibo. Y les puedo decir que casi puedo sentir el amor que me mandan…. JAJAJAJAJA**

 **Ok. Primero que nada hay que aclarar unos puntos que han aparecido en varios reviews antes de que los conteste**

 **1-Izuku es violento, si, pero en su mayoría es tranquilo. Es como si tuvieran un gato muy cariñoso y luego le tiraran agua con hielo mientras duerme… asi se pone cuando lo cabrean.**

 **2-El Harem esta decidido en su mayoría, solo falta un detalle. El harem oficial lo dejare al final como siempre.**

 **3- Si, muchos acertaron el ADN de la rana que consumió anteriormente no solo le dio el acceso al WhipFist sino a algo más, ya sabrán ustedes pillines.**

 **Ahora si a las Reviews**

 **Guest: Algo si viejo.**

 **XxjosexX01: Gracias.**

 **ChaosKing86: Gracias. Solo puede salir a veces. No, no hare que las copie, aunque si puede adquirir mejoras por el momento. La razón la explicare más delante.**

 **DAST Crush: Si, será prototipo pero no será agresivo, esta así para no tener más sorpresas como lo del primer día, no habrá problema mientras no lo molesten demasiado. Pues creelo, en este capítulo lo veras más que nunca, seguirá siendo algo tierno pero más… Badass… creo que asi es. No es vampiro ni nada, es lo que no le gusta el sol en la cara. Y sobre Tsuyu ella tendrá su momento con él. Y sobre la música gracias, tratare de ver donde la pongo.**

 **DarkDragneel: Muchas gracias por todo y tomare en cuenta tu opinión.**

 **PikachuFan18: Muchas gracias. Es posible, eso lo veremos al final del cap. Sobre la música gracias, pero si bien capta la esencia del anime y el manga mas no el fic, tendría que ser mas agresiva… solo un poco.**

 **Jackson dragneel: Gracias, me diste una idea genial para la Ova, la cual hare para el final de temporada y te aviso de antemano no será igual a ese capítulo, le daré mi "toque" para ello.**

 **Nechoz: Viejo… no lo vi. La verdad me dio curiosidad y cuando lo busque cerré la pagina. No busco ofender a nadie pero eso no es para mí. Pero se aprecia la sugerencia, aunque ya tengo unas ideas listas, esperando el momento que las agregue.**

 **Sam935: Gracias por la sugerencia.**

 **Giuseppe: Gracias, aunque ya lo tenía pensado desde antes ya. Sobre el harem veremos. Aunque es cierto lo que dices, veremos que dice el publico sobre el tema. Y si, aunque use uno de esos cliches, fue lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento, lo bueno es que pude evolucionar mas la trama.**

 **Brandon D: El que mucho abarca poco aprieta, hijo mío. Aunque puede que haya uno en alguna parte de FF.**

 **Legacy shinobi: Gracias por el apoyo, tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia, con relación a tu duda, lamento decirte que tendrás que esperar hasta que llegue esa parte.**

 **Mailmon: Gracias, veré donde la pongo.**

 **Nechoz: Nos vemos de nuevo… XD. Tal parece que te ha gustado. En realidad si, tiene mucho que ver. Pero lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Primordialdragon: Lo hice, regresa al cap 3 creo. Veremos que dice el público.**

 **Ben56: Gracias por el apoyo. Y ya hablamos de lo otro.**

 **Guest: Gracias. Y ya la escuche.**

 **TaoRyu: Gracias por el continuo apoyo. En efecto, será mas despiadado, raspando lo de antihéroe pero sin serlo como Stain.**

 **Neopercival: Gracias por el apoyo continuo viejo, simpre es agradable verte(o leerte : )**

 **Roxas andromalius: Gracias por la música, vere donde la pongo, y anque concuerda no lo usare de OP pues le encontré otro. Pero ya esta agregada a mi lista de reproducción.**

 **Black998: Pues llora de alegría pues hay un nuevo capito aquí. Y si estará tranquilo.**

 **Funka1999: ¿Cómo que horroroso?. Explíquese joven, es de mala educación dar esos sustos a los autores. Y nuevamente gracias por la corrección de ortografía, ya esta areglado.**

 **Pido disculpas si su review no apareció pero fueron tanto que no pude contestarlos todos. Pero recuerden que yo leo cada uno de ellos y me encanta hacerlo. Asi que no duden en dejar uno cuando terminen de leer**

 **Sin más vamos al capitulo.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola- Habla normal.

 **-Bienvenido a la cima de la cadena alimenticia-** Izuku con armadura, Alex Mercer o "efecto especial"

-(No lo sé…)- Pensamientos.

 **-(Es mala idea chico)-** Alex hablando en la mente de Izuku.

* * *

 **(I'm all of me.-Crush 40)**

 **(Instrumental)**

Se ve la luna llena como fondo. De repente unas garras chocan entre sí afilándose la una a la otra. En la luna aparece "Un Prototipo entre Héroes". La imagen cambia a una pierna y junto a ella esas las mismas garras ahora sumamente afiladas. La imagen muestra luego a Hades con garras en ambas manos en lo que parece ser la punta de un edifico listo para atacar.

 **(Instrumental de guitarra)**

Se ve a Izuku corriendo por las paredes de los edificios. Mientras que en el centro de la cuidad, de un portal salían muchos villanos, algunos de los cuales perseguían a Izuku. Mientras que un Nomu usaba una patrulla de policía como arma, la cual arrojo y exploto. Izuku corrió en dirección a Nomu con un auto en mano. El cual no dudo en hacerlo explotar

 **I see no, hear no evil.**

 **Black writings on the wall!**

 **Unleashed a million faces,**

 **And one by one they fall.**

Izuku salió ileso de la explosión con un salto mortal y procedía a usar su WhipFist. Los villanos habían comenzado a luchar contra los héroes en una batalla sin cuartel. Mientras que del mismo portal oscuro caían mas villanos

 **Black-hearted evil,**

 **Brave-hearted hero,**

 **I am all, I am all I am...**

La imagen muestra a un Nomu cayendo sobre un auto. Luego a un grupo de Héroes tratando de hacerles frente. Todo esto siendo observado por Izuku desde un edificio para luego saltar de alli

 **I... I... I... I am!**

La imagen se intercala con algunas de las clases de Izuku y luego a él luchando contra los villanos.

 **Here we go buddy,**

 **Here we go buddy,**

 **Here we go.**

 **Here we go buddy,**

 **Here we go.**

La imagen muestra a toda la clase 1-A corriendo por las calles de la ciudad

 **Go ahead and try to see through me,**

 **Do it if you dare!**

Se muestra a Izuku usando su MusscleMass contra múltiples villanos

 **One step forward, two steps back**

 **I'm here... (One step forward, two steps back)**

 **Do it, do it, do it, DO IT!**

Se muestra a Izuku saliendo de una polvareda con su armadura activada mientras muchos villanos usaban su kosei contra él, sin siquiera dañarlo, solo enojarlo. Izuku junto zarcillos en sus manos y realizo el Hades Smash alejando a todos sus enemigos.

 **Can you see all of me?**

 **Walk into my mystery,**

 **Step inside and hold on for dear life.**

Se ve a Tomura dirigiendo a un grupo de Nomus y villanos. La escena cambia a All Might dirigiendo a un grupo de héroes contra los villanos.

 **Do you remember me?**

 **Capture you or set you free,**

 **I am all, I am all of me.**

 **(I am, I am all of me!)**

Se ve a la academia Yuuei, la cual estaba abriendo sus puertas. Luego de eso se ve a Izuku el cual estaba encima de un villano. El fuego se reflejaba en su mirada y con cada respiración Izuku parecía más enojado.

 **I am... I am, I'm all of me.**

 **I am... I am, I'm all of me.**

 **I am... I am, I'm all of me.**

Se ve a Katsuki muy maltratado el cual trataba de levantarse, pero fallando en el proceso. Detrás del rubio estaba Izuku sin su armadura pero con su brazo espada. Luego Izuku mira directo al frente y se lanza. Dando un giro corta la pantalla en diagonal y hace que todo se vuelva negro.

 **I am, I'm all of me.**

* * *

La noche había caído rápidamente sobre la ciudad, la oscuridad lo cubría todo como si de un manto se tratase. Las personas se refugiaban es sus hogares en busca de seguridad y calor para levantarse una vez más mañana.

A estas altas horas no había ni una sola alma en las calles...

 **PAM**

Bueno, casi...

-Alex ¿Que estamos haciendo?, es muy tarde, mañana tengo escuela .

- **(Estamos cazando murciélagos.)**

-¿Por qué?

- **(Hoy tu amigo Kacchan trato de explotarte una cara, para evitar que eso suceda nuevamente necesitamos murciélagos. Para eso vinimos aquí.)**

Izuku había caído a una cuadra de una construcción, era bastante nueva, aun le faltaban las paredes, era simplemente una estructura sin una utilidad fija, pero ideal para encontrar unos murciélagos.

El joven prototipo se adentro silenciosamente a la estructura, manteniendo sus sentidos alertas con el propósito de buscar a su presa.

\- ¿Pero por qué murciélagos?

 **-(No todas las especies de murciélagos pueden ver, algunas se orientan con...)**

\- La ecolocalización, ya veo. Esto sin duda nos será útil podríamos tener un mapa mental de toda zona u estructura.

 **-(Bien dicho.)**

HIIIIII

Un chirrido lleno el ambiente. Al girarse vio a un pequeño murciélago colgando del techo, no era más grande que su puño, pero este estaba lanzando muchos chillidos mientras miraba a Izuku.

HIIIIIIIIII

Pareciera que se dio cuenta de que un depredador entró en la zona, pero no correría, trataría de espantarlo, lástima que al hacerlo delató su posición.

 **-(Agárralo antes de que espante a los otros.)**

De un solo salto Izuku atrapó al pequeño mamífero.

HIIIIIIIIII

El animal se retorcía y chillaba en protesta en el puño del encapuchado.

Pero Izuku no le estaba prestando atención ni a él ni a nadie. Sus oídos se concentraron en aquella sinfonía que componían los latidos de corazón del pobre animal.

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El animalito estaba gritando más fuerte con forme Izuku aplicaba más presión en el agarre que tenia sobre él para que este no se escapara.

 **CRACK**

Con un último apretón el peli verde quebró el cuello y todos los huesos del animalito. Zarcillos brotaron del brazo del peli verde y cubrieron al animalito, no paso más de 5 segundos para que desapareciera completamente.

Izuku pudo sentir toda la información genética recorriendo cada fibra biomasa. Adquiriendo nuevo conocimiento y con ello una nueva adaptación. Pudo sentir los músculos de su garganta contraerse y des contraerse constantemente hasta que una nueva cavidad si hiso presente. Con él podría tener un mejor entendimiento de su entorno y con ello de los que habitan ahí.

Haciendo uso de su nueva cavidad Izuku emitió un sonido, uno inaudible para el oído humano, pero audible para los murciélagos. Estos no dudaron en dar su respuesta.

HIIIIII

El infrasonido alteró notablemente a los demás murciélagos, estos chillaban y estaban sumamente incómodos.

 **HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Un chillido más escalofriante y poderoso lleno el edificio. Todos los murciélagos restantes se asustaron a tal grado de comenzaron a tomar vuelo. Estos revoloteaban alrededor del prototipo.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que todos los murciélagos vuelen del lugar dejando completamente solo al encapuchado.

Izuku no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción le apareciera en su rostro al ver las reacciones de estos animales.

Sin perder más tiempo se retiró del edificio, mañana tendría escuela y quería estar despierto para las lecciones. Después de todo... ¿Quién no quiere estar en una clase con tantos héroes con los que divertirse?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

El currículo de la U.A. incluye clases normales a la mañana. Como inglés por ejemplo.

\- Bien, ¿Quién puede decirme cuál de estas oraciones esta incorrecta?- Dijo Present Mic.

El cual estaba dando una clase de ingles a los alumnos de la clase 1-A.

\- (Es muy normal...)- Fue el pensamiento colectivo.

\- Todos digan Hey! ¡Que comience la fiesta!- El profesor vio como Momo levantó su mano, lista para responder.- Bien, Yaoyorozu, dime.

\- It is obvious that the relative pronoun is used incorrectly in sentence four- Dijo Izuku en perfecto ingles.

Toda la clase se le quedo mirando con sorpresa. Y este lo noto.

\- ¿What?- Dijo sin darse cuenta aún de que hablaba ingles.

-Midoriya-chan, ¿sabes hablar ingles?- Dijo Tsuyu.

-¿Hva er det du snakker om?- Dijo el peli verde en noruego.

\- ¿También hablas noruego?- Dijo impresionada Momo.

\- Non è che... - Fue en ese momento en el que Izuku se dio cuenta de que y como estaba hablando- ¿parlo un'altra lingua?

\- ¿También Italiano, Deku-kun?- Dijo asombrada Uraraka.

\- Tal parece que si...

 **\- (Jajajajajaja)**

\- (¿Alex?)

 **\- (¿Oh? ¿No te lo dije? Puedes hablar casi cualquier idioma y algunas lenguas muertas)**

\- (Eso es genial... pero, ¿por qué me hiciste hablarlos tan de repente?

 **\- (Para divertirme...)**

\- (¿En serio?)

 **-(Oye, estoy atrapado contigo en la escuela, lo menos que puedo hacer es divertirme un poco)-** Dijo el virus exponiendo un punto- **(Además... eso sirvió para impresionar a tus compañeras, échales un ojo)**

Tal y como dijo Izuku miro a alguna de sus compañeras y vio impresionadas a algunas. Pero una en especial lo estaba mirando con bastante curiosidad más que nada, cierta pelinegra con el quirk creación.

.

.

.

.

En la cafetería se puede obtener comida a precios razonables. Todo eso es cocinado por un Pro Hero también.

\- El arroz blanco es una comida reconfortante ¿verdad?- Dijo el heroe Lunch Rush, frente a la mesa de Izuku y sus amigos.

\- Si -Dijo Uraraka.

\- Al igual que el pollo, el cerdo, la carne de res y el pescado- Dijo izuku.

El héroe giro su cabeza para llevarse una sorpresa de que el peli verde estaba comiendo lo suficiente para 5 personas, eso que las porciones eran grandes. El peli verde prácticamente las engullía.

\- ¿Hay más?- Dijo Hades para limpiarse la boca.

\- No. -Dijo el héroe viendo que si continuaba alimentándolo terminaría exhausto.

.

.

.

Y finalmente por la tarde tienen entrenamiento básico para héroes.

\- Yo estoy... - Dijo una voz muy conocida para izuku- Entrando por la puerta como un persona normal.- Dijo All Might haciendo lo que decia.

\- Wow, ¡realmente es un profesor!- Dijo Kirishima

-Ese es se traje de la edad de plata ¿no?- Dijo Tsuyu

\- Enseño entrenamiento básico para héroes... Es la materia donde entrenan en diferentes formas lo básico para ser un héroe... La mayoría de las unidades las tendrán en esta materia ¡Así que vamos a ello!... Esto es lo que haremos hoy... ¡Entrenamiento de combate! ¡Y para eso aquí esta!. ¡Trajes hechos en base a sus individualidades y los pedidos enviados antes de que comiencen las clases! Después de cambiarse vallan al territorio Beta.

-¡Si, señor!

Ya en el territorio Beta.

All Might estaba esperando dentro del territorio, cerca de la puerta del mismo. No paso mucho tiempo para que los alumnos comiencen a salir de la puerta, cada uno vistiendo su traje de héroe.

\- Comenzar por las apariencias es algo bueno jóvenes.- Dijo All Might.

\- Así que atentos... A partir de ahora... Ustedes son héroes! Todos lucen genial. Bien, ¿Están listos, cigotes?

 **PAM PAM PAM**

De repente comenzaron a escuchar el sonido de pisadas, unas muy pesadas pisadas, casi podían sentir un temblor con cada pisada.

De entre las sombras apareció Izuku en su forma de Prototipo, pero esta vez con todo el conjunto. Pero esta vez su capucha no estaba hecha totalmente de biomasa.

La madre de Izuku había entrado una noche mientras él estaba estudiando y vio en su cuaderno dos dibujos uno de ellos tenía una sonrisa, algo parecido a unas orejas o adornos sobre la cabeza y una sonrisa, pero este dibujo estaba tachado, de otro lado del cuaderno estaba un dibujo de un hombre un capucha, muy parecido a su forma de Prototipo. Así ella le había comprado una sudadera del mismo color verde que usaba. Casi no había diferencia.

Izuku había mezclado un poco de biomasa con la prenda para poder llevarla sin complicaciones, esta representaba el apoyo de su madre y la llevaría con orgullo.

\- ¿Deku-kun?- Dijo Uraraka vestida con su traje de héroe. El cual era un traje de color rosa y negro con unas botas, unas pulseras, un cinturón y una especie de visor.

\- ¿Uraraka-chan?.. OH- Dijo Izuku al darse cuenta del traje de su amiga. El encapuchado no pudo evitar recorrer cada centímetro de la anatomía de la castaña. Tenía que admitir que se veía bien... muy bien.

-Es el mismo traje de aquella ocasión, se ve genial.

\- Y el tuyo esta...- el peli verde trataba de encontrar la palabra indicada, pero terminaba escaneándola una vez más.

\- Debí haber escrito bien lo que quería... Al final terminó siendo un poco ajustado, es vergonzoso.

\- Yo pienso que se te ve increíble- Dijo Izuku con una sonrisa, avergonzando aún más a la chica.

\- El curso de héroes es lo mejor- Dijo Mineta.

 **GRRRRRR.**

Mineta salto por el susto. Se giro y vio a Izuku enseñándole los colmillos emanado un aura muy amenazante y territorial. El encapuchado le hiso unos gestos para que comprendiera el mensaje. El peli morado asintió vertiginosamente en un intento de salvarse. Todo esto ocurrió mientras Uraraka no se daba cuenta.

\- ¡Muy buen, es hora del entrenamiento de combate¡

\- ¡Sensei!-Dijo Iida.

\- (¿Ese es Iida? Se ve genial)- Pensó Deku

\- Este es el lugar donde tuvimos nuestro examen de ingreso, ¿Tendremos batallas urbanas de nuevo?- Continuo Iida.

\- No, vamos a escalar dos pasos... Veras, normalmente luchamos afuera, pero si miras los números verás que los villanos aparecen en lugares cerrados. Encarcelamientos, arrestos domiciliarios, tratos secretos... Esta ciudad está llena de héroes... hay villanos verdaderamente inteligentes en las sombras. Para este entrenamiento serán divididos como villanos y héroes, en combates cerrados de 2 vs 2.

-¿Sin entrenamiento básico?- Dijo Tsuyu.

\- A veces la mejor manera de aprender es sobre la marcha- Le respondió Izuku. Pero el encapuchado se acercó peligrosamente al oído de la chica para que solo ella lo escuchara- **Si quieres puedo enseñarte un par de movimientos.-** Esto lo dijo con una voz mas animal.

-Croac- Ella no dijo nada más, pero tenía el rostro un poco rojo.

\- Es como dijo el joven Midoriya, ¡Una batalla real para comprender lo basico!

Luego de eso los alumnos comenzaron a hacer muchos tipos de preguntas, las cuales estaban sofocando a All Might.

\- ¡Responderé a todas sus preguntas!-Dijo para sacar un guión de uno de sus bolsillos.

 **\- (¿Un guion? ¿Enserio?)**

\- Bien. La situación es que los villanos escondieron una bomba en uno de los pisos del edificio y los héroes tratarán de desactivarla. Para ganar el desafío los héroes tienen que atrapar a los villanos o recuperar la bomba. Lo villanos deben evitar eso.

\- (Es una situación muy americana)

 **\- (Es una situación Yankee, recuerda que América es un continente, chico)**

\- Los equipos serán elegidos por sorteo.- Dijo el héroe.

\- ¿Serán elegidos al azar?- Pregunto Iida.

\- En un combate real muchas veces no puedes escoger con quien pelearas. Así como los héroes de otras agencias. Debe de ser por eso.- Le respondió el encapuchado.

\- Ya veo. El criterio de mirar al futuro... ¡Disculpe mi rudeza!

\- Está bien, ¡Hagamos esto rápido!

Así All Might comenzó a armar los equipos. Entre ellos los más destacaba es eran

Izuku y Uraraka

Shoji y Todoroki

Mineta y Momo

Katsuki y Iida

\- Wow, ¡Debe de ser el destino! ¡Cuento contigo!- Le dijo Uraraka a Izuku.

\- ¡Por supuesto!- Dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa.

\- Los primeros equipos en luchar serán... ¡Estos chicos!- Dijo para revelar dos pelotas. Una A en una pelota blanca y una D en una pelota negra.

Esto causó un poco de choque en los miembros de dichos equipos.

\- El equipo A serán los héroes y el equipo D serán los villanos. Todos los demás vallan a la sala de pantallas.

-Hai.

La mirada de izuku estaba siendo cubierta por su capucha, estaba mirando ligeramente hacia abajo.

Katsuki estaba mirando amenazadoramente a Izuku. Se enojaba más porque este no se dignaba a mirarlo. Pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron fue el turno de Katsuki de apartar la mirada.

\- (¿Que carajos fue eso?)- Dijo refiriéndose a la mirada que le había mandado. No tenía ninguna emoción que reconociera... solo hambre. Hambre... y rabia.

Inconscientemente mientras izuku veía a Kacchan alejarse, sus ojos se tornaron rojos por un momento antes de volver a ser normales.

\- El equipo de villanos valla primero y prepárense en 5 minutos los héroes entrarán y la batalla comenzará.

All Might les dio unos últimos consejos al equipo de villanos antes de que estos entrarán al edificio, más concretamente donde estaba la bomba.

\- Un cuando sea una simulación me duele un poco ser un villano. ¿Así que tenemos que proteger esto?- Dijo para acercarse y darle unos pequeños golpes- Es de papel mache.

-Hey - Dijo Katsuki llamando la atención de Iida- Deku tiene individualidad ¿No?

-Viste su fuerza extraordinaria ¿No? O el hecho de que transformará sus brazos. Lo he visto despedazar los robots del examen sin siquiera titubear.- Cada palabra sólo parecía poner a Katsuki más agresivo- Sin embargo pareces especialmente enojado cuando se trata de Midoriya-kun...

\- (¡¿El me engaño?!)- Una expresión de locura apareció en su rostro-(¡Ese maldito nerd!)

Con los héroes.

Uraraka e Izuku estaban sentados en la baranda al lado del edificio mientras estudiaban unos planos.

-Es difícil memorizar todo el mapa- Dijo la castaña para luego levantar su mirada hacia el cielo- Pero All Might es igual que en la TV. Al contarío de Aizawa-sensei parece que no hay castigo así que podemos relajarnos- Allí ella se dio cuenta de que Izuku estaba temblando- ¡No estás nada relajado!

\- No... Estoy relajado...- En ese comentó Izuku se giro para darle una sonrisa salvaje a Uraraka.- ¡Estoy emocionado!

\- ¿Eh?

\- Mi mente me dice que este nervioso porque nos enfrentamos a Kacchan. Pero cada fibra se mi ser está emocionado por una pelea con un nuevo oponente. Una nueva oportunidad de demostrar de lo que soy capaz. ¡De enseñarles quien es la presa aquí!

-¿Eh?

\- Emmm... olvida eso ultimo, solo estoy emocionado.- Dijo algo avergonzado de dejarse llevar por la emocion.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver que él era quien se burlaba de ti ¿verdad?

Izuku sólo soltó un suspiro. Pero una suave sonrisa apareció en su cara.

\- Es detestable, de eso no hay duda, pero su determinación es algo de admirar. Admito que un tiempo lo admire. Pero... por eso mismo le demostrare que ya no soy su alfombra.

\- Una batalla destinada entre hombres ¿Eh?

\- Oh, lo siento, no es tu problema...

\- Por supuesto que lo es. ¡Somos un equipo!

-En serio. No quisiera que salgas lastimada por mi culpa.- Dijo levantando su mano y mirándola fijamente

\- Se que nunca me lastimarías- Dijo ella tomándolo de esa misma mano.- Por eso... ¡Demos lo mejor!- Dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

El prototipo quedó sorprendido unos segundos por aquella declaración. Pero rápidamente asintió. Definitivamente esta era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de esta chica.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, el peliverde podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de su amiga. Rítmicos y calmados casi como una canción de cuna. Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta comenzaron a reducir el espacio que había entre ambos.

Los calmados palpitar es de ambos se habían vuelto tan fuertes como un tambor. No había necesidad de palabras para expresar lo que sentían. Cada vez estaban más cerca uno del otro, casi podían sentir la respiración del otro.

\- *Ahora comienza el combate cerrado del equipo A contra el equipo D*- Dijo All Might rompiendo el momento. En ese momento ambos recordaron donde se encontraban y lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

La chica se cubrió su rostro avergonzado. Por su parte la capucha de izuku cubría su cara, pero se podía ver algo de rosa en sus mejillas.

\- Ejem... creo que es hora.- Dijo Izuku.

\- S-si.

Con All Might y los demás.

-Bien, deben mentalizarse con lo que son.- Dijo el héroe mientras hablaba por el micrófono mientras miraba las pantallas-(Joven Midoriya... aquí no eres más que un estudiante. Te juzgare sin jugar a favoritos. Solo espero que sepas medirte, después de todo tus oponentes aún son humanos)- No pudo evitar recordar cuando Alex le comentó algunas de las misiones con las cuales entrenaba a Izuku. El chico quizás entró en el mundo de los profesionales demasiado pronto, pero tal vez era lo mejor para él, después de todo con el One for All en la mesa, los villanos no tardarán en moverse.

De vuelta con el equipo de héroes.

Izuku y Uraraka habían entrado al edificio por una de las ventanas.

\- Infiltración exitosa- Dijo Uraraka.

\- Hay muchos puntos ciegos, con cuidado.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar cautelosamente. En cierto punto Izuku lanzó su "Pulso de caza" como lo había llamado pata tener un mapa mental de la zona. Gracias a eso pudo sentir un pulso de alguien muy conocido.

\- ¿Que pasa Deku-kun?- Dijo Uraraka por la repentina frenada de su amigo.

\- Kacchan está en el mismo piso, acaba de bajarse de las escaleras.

\- ¿Como sabes eso?

\- Hace poco desarrolle una especie de sonar.

\- Genial.

Kacchan cada vez se estaba acercando cada vez más. En ese momento Izuku tuvo una idea.

\- Uraraka-chan, tengo una idea, pero necesito que confíes en mi- Dijo sacando una cinta de color blanco.

Con All Might y los demas.

El profesor estaba mirando las distintas pantallas cuando una pequeña señal apareció en una de ellas.

-Sensei, ¿Qué es eso?- Dijo una pelinegra muy conocida para nosotros.

\- Es el medidor de ondas sonoras, lo solemos usar para medir las frecuencias que producen los quirks de algunos alumnos.

\- ¿Puedo verlo?- Dijo Momo. All Might le paso la tableta.- Hmmm... Según esto una de las personas allí está emitiendo un infrasonido.

\- ¿Infra-que?- Dijo Kirishima

\- Básicamente un sonido inaudible para las personas normales, usado normalmente como un radar.

-Pero ¿quién lo produce?- Dijo Jiro.

\- Veamos…- Dijo All Might para comparar los resultados de la tableta con las pantallas.- Según esto está siendo producido por... el joven Midoriya.

\- ¿Puede hacer eso?- Dijo Todoroki

\- Para serles sincero ni yo estoy del todo seguro de la naturaleza, ni de los alcances de su quirk.-Dijo el héroe.

\- ¿Existe algo así?- Pregunto Kiminari

\- ... BlackLight.- Eso es todo lo que dijo el Pro, dejando con dudas a sus alumnos.

\- Miren alli.- Dijo Hanta

En la pantalla se mostraba a Iida sin casco, escoltando a Uraraka, la cual tenía una cinta blanca. Ambos estaban pasando frente a Bakugou.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya la atrapo?

\- Es rápido.

-¿Donde está Midoriya-chan?- Dijo Tsuyu

Pero para sorpresa de muchos vieron como Katsuki comenzaba a atacar a su propio compañero.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Bakugou?- Dijo Shoji.

\- Se volvió loco.- Dijo Kirishima

Probablemente se estén preguntando qué pasa, para ello tenemos que regresar unos segundos atrás.

Katsuki estaba en busca de sus enemigos, no, solamente de Deku. El sonido de unos pasos llamó su atención. De una de las esquinas apareció Uraraka atada con la cinta y detrás de ella apareció Iida.

\- ¿Que mierda haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras allá.

\- Me tome la libertad de adelantarme y capturarla a ella, así dejo a Midoriya-kun para ti.- El rubio no dijo nada pero le dedico un leve asentimiento a Iida.- Vamos Uraraka-chan.

Ella no dijo nada solo mantuvo la cabeza baja.

\- Oí- Dijo Katsuki.

Iida se dio la vuelta sólo para ver a Bakugou con una expresión de rabia en la cara a punto de hacerlos explotar.

 **BOOM**

Iida había sacado a Uraraka de la explosión.

\- ¿Estás bien, Uraraka-chan?

\- Si, gracias.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Bakugou?

\- Casi me engañas.- Dijo Katsuki saliendo del humo producido por la explosión- Pero solo hay una persona que llama "chan" a esta tonta.

\- Valla, y pensar que un desliz de lengua me delataría- Dijo Iida para ponerse en pie y que un montón de zarcillos lo cubrirán, cuando estos se calmaron dejaron a Izuku con su traje de Prototipo- Creo que aún me hace falta estudiar más al personaje.

Los de la sala de pantallas vieron con sorpresa este desenlace. Pero a Bakugou no le importó y nuevamente se lanzó contra Deku.

\- ¡No haré demasiado daño como para que la pelea acabe, pero me acercaré a ello!- Grito mientras lanzaba un derechazo a Izuku.

No espero que este lo tomara por ese brazo.

\- (¡¿Está leyendo mis movimientos?!)

Izuku giro su cuerpo y usando el brazo como apoyo levantó a Kacchan y lo estampó contra el suelo, el rubio escupió un poco de saliva en respuesta.

\- Kacchan... siempre comienzas tus ataques con un derechazo muy abierto.

Katsuki escuchaba todo esto mientras se comenzaba a levantar.

\- Escribí un análisis detallado de cada héroe que he visto en mi cuaderno. El mismo cuaderno que quemaste y tiraste.

Cada palabra sólo hacia a Katsuki más enojado. Los zarcillos cubrieron a Izuku una vez más, quien apareció dejo apantallados a todos.

\- "Si de verdad quieres convertirte en héroe, hay una forma rápida. ¡Cree que nacerás con una individualidad en la próxima vida y prueba suerte saltando del techo!"- Dijo Izuku con la apariencia y voz de Katsuki, vestido con su viejo uniforme de la escuela. Los zarcillos cubrieron a Izuku una vez más dejándolo como antes.- ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste?... Kacchan... ¡Deku no siempre significa "inservible"!... mi "Deku" significa "¡Puedes hacerlo!".

En ese momento Uraraka recordó las mismas palabras que le había dicho a Izuku hace unos días. Sintió algo cálido en su pecho por ello. Por su parte Katsuki se levantó del suelo.

\- Deku... a pesar de que estas asustado... ¡Eso es lo que más odio de ti!- Dijo teniendo una expresión de locura en la cara. Usando su individualidad se impulso hacia adelante.

\- ¡Uraraka-chan, ve!- Le grito el prototipo a su amiga. La cual no dudo en acatar lo dicho por su compañero.

Katsuki le había lanzado una parada a Izuku.

\- ¿Mirando a otro lado? Debes estar muy confiado.- Dijo Katsuki para luego lanzarle una explosión con su brazo derecho.

Izuku esquivo por poco la explosión. Por sus sentidos desarrollados las explosiones lo aturdieron un momento. Momento que Katsuki aprovecho.

\- ¡Muere!

 **AAAHHH!**

Katsuki le había lanzado una explosión justo en el lado derecho de la cara de Izuku. Por mero reflejo el encapuchado lanzó al rubio al otro lado de la habitación.

Izuku no podía pensar claramente por la explosión. Cerró sus ojos para tratar de soportar el dolor. Sus oídos le dolían, todo lo que podía oír era un intenso pitido. Su vista se tiñó de rojo.

Del otro lado Kacchan se estaba acercando mientras pronunciaba palabras, pero Izuku no entendía nada. Sólo oía ESE MALDITO RUIDO.

No quería escucharlo más. Acabaría con aquel que lo lastimo. Lo destrozaría. Lo rompería hasta que haga añicos cada ápice de esperanza. LO CONSUMIRÍA.

-(Mi Deku... significa... puedes hacerlo...)- Izuku comenzó a cambiar sus brazos a MuscleMass, sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo muy intenso, había perdido todo rastro de humanidad-(Mi Deku... significa... **VOY A CONSUMIRTE**!)

 **RAAAAAAAHHHH**

Izuku había lanzado un poderoso puñetazo cuyo objetivo era la cabeza de Kacchan. El golpe género una cortina de humo.

El rubio había esquivado justo a tiempo el golpe. Cuando el polvo se disipó vio algo que jamás se imaginaria ver.

El puño de Izuku había destruido casi toda la pared, el daño que le había hecho por la explosión había desaparecido por completo.

\- Vamos, Kacchan. - Dijo Izuku para girarse y mirar fijamente a Katsuki. El peli verde tenía una sonrisa de pura locura en su cara.- No mueras tan pronto. NO SERÍA DIVERTIDO SI NO GRITAS.

 **RAAAAAAHHH**

Izuku nuevamente se había lanzado contra su oponente. El rubio esquivó de nuevo, pudo ver que en el guiar donde estaba solo quedaban dos cráteres.

Katsuki le lanzó una explosión. Pero el prototipo había usado su brazo para cubrirse y lanzar una patada en el pecho de Kacchan, la cual lo mando hasta el final del pasillo.

Izuku estaba a punto de lanzarse romper la columna de su oponente. Pero sintió algo en su mente, como un tirón. Trato de ignorarlo pero sus piernas no le respondían.

Trato de usar su brazo y el One for All para mandar una onda que mande al otro mundo a Katsuki.

No espero que su otro brazo lo detenga.

Tubo que replegarse hasta que sepa lo que estaba pasando. Dejando así a Katsuki solo.

Fue hasta uno de los puntos ciegos del edificio y allí se recostó un momento y trato de recuperar el aliento.

 **PAM**

Su brazo izquierdo le había propinado un poderoso golpe, lo suficiente para dislocarle la mandíbula a un hombre normal.

\- (¡¿Alex?!¡¿Que carajos te pasa?!)

 **\- (ESO MISMO TE PREGUNTO YO ¿QUE PASO AHI?)**

\- (Nada, yo solo...)- En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer-(Oh, valla... casi...)

 **\- (Si… Valla, casi es como aquella vez que usaste por primera vez tus poderes)**

\- (No quise hacerlo, no sé qué paso)

 **\- (Esa explosión, sacudió el virus en tu sistema, actuó por puro instinto. Cuando el atacó tu cabeza hiso que el hemisferio del cerebro el cual controlaba tus reacciones a estímulos negativos sufriera una sobrecarga)**

\- (Tengo que hacer algo al respecto, si esto vuelve a pasar y aun peor si pasa junto a personas inocentes... No me lo perdonaría jamás)

 **\- (Y lo haremos. Por ahora concéntrate en la misión)**

\- (Bueno, creo que tendremos que ocuparnos de eso luego... solo espero no haberlo lastimado mucho)

\- ¡Hey!... Me engañaste ¡¿No?!... ¡¿Fue divertido engañarme durante todo este tiempo?!... Tenías una peculiaridad llamativa ¡¿No?!

 **\- (Tal parece que no)**

\- ¡Ven y úsala!... ¡Estoy por encima tuyo!

Luego de eso Katsuki comenzó a buscar por todo el piso a Izuku.

\- *Deku-kun*- Dijo alguien por el cominicador.

\- Uraraka-chan

-*Iida-kun me encontró, lo siento*

\- No importa, ¿Donde estas?

\- *En el centro del quinto piso*

\- Está justo arriba...-Dijo mirando al techo.

 **PIM**

El sonido llamó la atención de Izuku, al girarse vio a Kacchan con un poco de polvo encima y unos raspones.

\- Están cargadas.

\- Kacchan…

\- Por todo lo que me espiaste ya deberías saber... mi Kosei Explosión, me permite segregar nitroglicerina en las palmas de mis manos y la puedo hacerla explotar- Dijo mientras se ponía en una posición y tenía su guante apuntando a Izuku- Si fueron hechas de la forma que dije, estos guantes guardarán la nitroglicerina dentro de ellos y...

\- *¡Joven Bakugou, para ya! ¡¿Tratas de matarlo?!*- Dijo All Might desde los altavoces.

\- ¡No morirá si no le acierto!- Dijo para jalar del gatillo y dejar una bola de fuego salga de su guante…

 **BOOOOOM**

Directo al prototipo, el cual se defendió como pudo.

 **BOOOM**

La bola de fuego continúo su trayecto por el pasillo hasta que salió del edificio, destruyendo una pared en el proceso.

Cuando el humo se aclaró se pudo ver a izuku en cual se había cubierto con una especie de escudo de color negro con picos brotando de el mismo.

\- (Un escudo ¿Eh?)- Pensó Izuku viendo su nuevo aditamento.

\- Wow... Más se acumula en los guantes mayor es la explosión.

 **GRRRRRR**

Izuku estaba gruñendo a Kacchan el cual estaba saliendo de entre el humo.

 **PIM**

\- Aún si tienes toda esa fuerza, te obligaré a rendirte.- Dijo Katsuki.

* * *

En el quinto piso...

\- Bakugou-kun ¡Respóndeme!- Dijo Iida a través de su comunicador.

\- (Es mi oportunidad)- Uraraka había comenzado a correr en dirección a la bomba.

\- ¡No te dejare héroe!- Dijo Iida al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la castaña.

No espero que ella comience a flotar justo antes de que la atrapara.

\- (Sólo necesitamos tocar el arma para que cuente como recuperada)

\- ¿Puede hacerse flotar también?

\- ¡Liberar!- Dijo la castaña.

Justo cuando ella estaba cayendo, Iida había usado su Kosei para tomar la bomba y mantenerla lejos del alcance de la chica. La cual se estrelló contra la pared.

\- Tu individualidad no es rival si no puedes tocar nada. ¡Mantendré esta distancia hasta que se acabe el tiempo! JAJAJA

\- (Deku-kun se está esforzando, no le puedo fallar)

De vuelta con el Prototipo

\- Hey, Hey Deku Te cubriste con ese escudo así que puedes moverte ¿no?... ¡Ven a mí!

 **GRRRRRR**

Izuku sólo gruñía en respuesta, no podía golpearlo directamente, si lo hacía es probable que lo mate. Tenía que formular un plan.

\- Uraraka-chan ¿Cuál es tu situación?- Dijo el encapuchado a su amiga por el comunicador.

\- ¿Me estas ignorando?- Dijo incrédulo el rubio

En la sala de pantallas los alumnos estaban pidiéndole a All Might que detuviera la pelea, pues creían que ambos se matarían sin ningún reparo. Pero el profesor se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas. Pero aún así…

-*Joven Bakugou, la próxima vez que uses eso, pararé la pelea y tu equipo perdera.*

\- ¿Huh?

\- *Atacar de esa manera invita a destruir la guarida que deberías proteger*

\- Ve al pilar junto a la ventana y espera la señal.- Dijo Izuku a través del comnicador.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Lucharemos con nuestros puños!- Dijo Katsuki para lanzarse contra izuku.

El prototipo ya estaba listo para la pelea. Katsuki uso su golpe con una pantalla de humo para lanzarle una explosión en la espalda a Izuku.

 **BOOM**

\- ¡Mira aquí viene tu favorito golpe derecho!

No espero que Izuku atrapara su brazo.

\- ¡Tu estas por debajo mío!- Volvió a decir el rubio.

 **BOOOM**

Katsuki había lanzado con su brazo izquierdo una explosión nuevamente hacia la cabeza del prototipo, esperaba que eso lo aturdiera, pero no funciono.

 **PAM**

Usando el acercamiento Izuku le había dado un cabezazo mientras soltaba su brazo que fue lo suficiente para tumbarlo.

En ese momento Izuku se posicionó junto a la ventana.

\- ¡Vamos maldito idiota, dame todo lo que tengas!- Dijo el prototipo extendiendo sus brazos.

\- ¡Maldito nerd!

En la sala de pantallas los alumnos pedían que paren la pelea, pero All Might no lo hacía, sabía que era necesario, pero aun así.

 **HAAAAAAAA**

Katsuki cada vez se acercaba más con su puño lleno de nitroglicerina. Al igual que Deku y su MuscleMass con venas brillantes en naranja.

\- *Ambos, dete-*- Dijo el héroe tratando de detenerlos.

\- ¡Ahora, Uraraka-chan!

Esto llamó la atención de All Might. En el piso de arriba la castaña se había agarrado del pilar junto a la ventana.

\- ( **MUSCLE SMASH!** )

 **BOOOM**

Izuku había recibido de lleno la explosión mientras usaba su fuerza para crear una corriente que destruyera todo con dirección al techo.

Uraraka uso esa corriente para hacer un último intento.

\- ¡Lo siento Iida-kun! ¡Movimiento especial improvisado... ¡Home Run Cometa!

Dijo para usar el pilar como bate y los escombros como munición.

\- ¡¿Llamas a eso Home Run?!- Grito Iida mientras se cubría. Pero cuando hiso eso dejo desprotegida la bomba. Momento que Uraraka aprovecho.

\- ¡Recuperado!

\- ¡No...! ¡El arma...!

Pero en la parte de abajo... Las cosas aún no terminaban.

-Eso es lo que... Desde el comienzo, tú... Me subes - No pudo terminar su frase cortesía de una patada en el pecho.

 **AGK**

 **PAM**

La patada había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlo contra una de las paredes.

 **\- Sabes debería agradecerte Kacchan..**.- Dijo Izuku con una voz distorsionada. Nadie podía ver nada pues estaba cubierto por una pantalla de humo, cortesía de la explosión anterior

Los que miraban a través de las pantallas miraban esto con asombro e intriga. ¿Por qué le agradecería?

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué mierda hablas?

 **\- Gracias a ti me vi obligado a mejorar una vez más...**

\- ¿Que po-

Cuando el humo se aclaró todos quedaron de piedra.

Allí donde debería estar Izuku, se erguía una figura humanoide cubierta con una especie de coraza parecida a la de un insecto. Esta armadura pareciera no tener ningún tipo de abertura. Las placas eran de un color metálico, plateado opaco en un fondo negro como la noche.

Si no era ya lo suficientemente intimidante lo próximo que hiso quedaría grabado en las mentes de todos.

El brazo derecho del prototipo comenzó a cambiar. Zarcillos lo habían comenzado a engullir, abriendo las placas y juntándolas nuevamente. De repente estos comenzaron a tomar una apariencia más metálica y más plana. El brazo había adquirido fácilmente el tamaño de su portador. Cuando término muchos no pudieron evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa.

Pues en lugar del brazo de Izuku estaba una enorme hoja de metal. De esta salía una más pequeña en donde debería estar el codo. Esta parecía que estaba sujeta al hombro del acorazado con unas venas y algunos músculos.

Sin despegar su vista de Kacchan, Izuku presionó el botón de su comunicador.

\- Uraraka-chan, Aléjate de las paredes y tapate los oídos.

De otro lado su amiga acató la orden y también se lo dijo a Iida, el cual también lo hiso.

Ahora Izuku podría centrarse en Katsuki.

\- ¿Crees estar por encima mío?... ¿Crees si quiera que estas por encima de alguien siquiera?- Para asombro de muchos la placa inferior donde debería estar la boca había comenzado a romperse, dando la apariencia de una boca.-Déjame mostrarte la diferencia entre tú y yo.

De repente izuku comenzó a inhalar aire, todo el que podía. All Might se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

\- ¡Todos, cubran ce los oídos!

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAR**

El rugido de Izuku había sido tan poderoso que había roto todas las ventanas de edificio. No sólo eso sino que había destruido las ventanas de los otros edificios cercanos. Este rugido lo habían escuchado, no sólo la clase, sino todo Yuuei. Muchos tuvieron un escalofrío tremendo. En especial los que sabían del Prototipo. El rugido había interferido momentáneamente con los comunicadores.

 **\- YO ESTOY EN LA SIMA DE LA CADENA ALIMENTICIA**

 **PAM**

Izuku no había terminado allí. Dio una fuerte pisada de la cual salió mucha biomasa, la cual había comenzado a trepar por las paredes, tiñéndolas de rojo y negro, cubriendo no sólo ese piso sino todos los demás. Incluso en techo se había cubierto de eso y parecía una masa de carne palpitante. Había tapado las cámaras y los micrófonos. Fue tan lejos como para sujetar a Kacchan por las extremidades, sin ninguna posibilidad de moverse.

\- ¡¿Que es está mierda?!- Grito Katsuki

 **\- Es mi Kosei.**

\- Así que tenías un Kosei muy llamativo ¿No?

 **\- ¿Sabes por qué no lo usaba?**

\- Dime- Dijo el rubio muy enojado.

 **\- Porque necesitaba comida.**

\- ¿No te servía lo que comías?

 **\- Ahora sí. Pero para poder usarlos por primera vez necesitaba otra clase de alimentos. Alimentos frescos** \- El prototipo se acercó al chico y le enseño su boca la cual estaba llena de dientes- **TAN FRESCOS QUE TODAVIA ESTEN GRITANDO**

Kacchan trataba se zafarse de sus ataduras pero estas se movían con el haciendo que le sea más difícil.

Izuku colocó la punta de su espada el él cuello de Katsuki.

 **\- Esa fue la primera vez que use mi Kosei, mi primera casería** \- Dijo recordando cuando lucho contra el Hunter y conoció a Alex. **-Espero que te haya quedado claro la diferencia entre tú y yo** \- Dijo para apartar su espada del cuello.

Al mismo tiempo la biomasa que cubría las paredes había comenzado a retraerse volviendo a Izuku. El cual había sido cubierto por zarcillos adquiriendo su forma humana.

-A diferencia tuya, yo no planeó matar a mis enemigos. Nunca lo hice y nunca lo hare.

Luego de eso salto por el agujero del piso llegando a donde estaban Uraraka y Iida. Dejando en él piso a un asombrado y un poco perturbado Katsuki.

\- Oh, Deku-kun.- Dijo Uraraka.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto un poco preocupado

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo ella.

 **-(Puede que tu rugido los haya dejado sordos temporalmente)**

\- Iida-kun, ¿Puedes oírme?- Dijo el prototipo para asegurarse.

\- ¿Que si puedes irte?- Si, lida estaba fuera por el momento.

\- Genial, podría decir cualquier cosa ahora.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros el peli verde.

\- ¿Que si quieres a la esquina?- Dijo la castaña

\- Iida-kun, con tu traje pareces una combinación de un Robotech y con corredor de carreras, lo cual me gusta.

\- ¿Que deje la estufa?- Dijo el aludido

-Uraraka-chan, ¿Te gustaría salir con migo este sábado?- Dijo en tono de broma.

\- Claro- Respondió ella.

\- Genial, pasare a las 8... Espera ¿Qué?- Dijo cuando su mente registro finalmente lo que ella había dicho.

\- Dije que sí.- Dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Podías escucharme?- Dijo algo avergonzado.

\- Sólo desde hace unos segundos

\- ¿Y Iida-kun?- Dijo solo para asegurarse.

\- El si esta sordo.

\- Sólo es temporal.- Tato de restarle importancia el prototipo.

-¿Que si soy anormal?- Dijo Iida el cual no recuperaba su oído por el momento.

\- Mejor llevémoslo fuera de aquí.

* * *

En la parte de abajo Katsuki estaba teniendo un conflicto, estaba respirando muy erráticamente.

\- Eso significa... que si el luchará con todas sus fuerzas... me acabaría competa...

Pero una mano se posó en su hombro.

\- Vuelve, joven Bakugou… aun si ganas o pierdes... mirar atrás y aprender de las experiencias es parte de la vida.- Dijo All Might.

Katsuki no dijo nada mientras se retiraba del edificio.

Pero All Might se quedo unos segundos más para poder admirar el campo de batalla y vio que en algunas partes de las paredes había un poco de biomasa, la cual se secaba y moría unos momentos después.

-(Pudiste usar tu habilidad para tomar todo el edificio, sin siquiera darles una oportunidad de defenderse…)- Pensaba All Might tarando de darle sentido al comportamiento de su alumno. Cuando lo encontró no pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su espina dorsal-(El estaba cazando, quería ver la expresión de miedo en su oponente…no, su presa.)

El héroe levanto su vista hacia el cielo pensando si verdadera mente había contribuido en la creación de un héroe o un monstruo. Solo el tiempo dira.

-Con quien contra monstruos combate, se ande con cuidado. No sea que al final se convierta en uno…

Luego de eso All Might regreso a la sala de las pantallas.

* * *

 **(Nanatsu no Taizai ED 1)**

 **We're gonna glow in the night**

 **We're gonna glow in the night**

 **Get ready to light up the sky GO!**

En medio de una polvareda se ve una pared se observan varios carteles. Entre ellos de All Might, Alex, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Momo, Iida y en el centro a Izuku. Luego un viento arranca el cartel de Izuku. Y luego se ve saltando a todos ellos salvo por All Might y Alex.

 **(Instrumental)**

Se ve los símbolos de las armas de Izuku en varios colores antes de que estos salgan de la pantalla.

 **Ittari kitari de ikidomari yo**

 **Mihatenu yume wa kori gori kori gori yo**

Aparece una pintura donde Izuku con su WiphFist esta saltando con Tsuyu por las calles de la ciudad. Luego e ve a Uraraka bailando con un fondo de cuadros y su nombre en negro antes de que ella desaparezca.

 **Shosen kono yo wa ukiyo no sekai**

 **Hirakinaoreba NORINORINORINORI yo**

Aparece una imagen con toda la clase A comiendo en la cafetería. Luego cambia por Momo y Tsuyu bailando juntas en el fondo con unos cuadros y sus nombres en negro. Luego ellas desaparecen.

 **NORINORI yo**

De esos cuadros aparecen las imágenes de All Might y Alex con sus nombres y luego cambian de lugar. Y luego ambos son cambiados por la silueta de Izuku y en la silueta está escrito Hades.

 **Maki wo kubero tayasu na sono hi wo**

 **Tsuki ugokasu MONO wa sou kandou sa**

 **Mirai wa tada kagayaite kurete ireba ii'nda**

Aparece Izuku caminando por las calles de la ciudad del amanecer al anochecer, este se detiene y mira al costado. La imagen cambia a el y sus amigos cayendo con sonrisas en sus caras.

 **Bokura wa Gan Gan Abare MŌDO**

Se ve a Uraraka haciendo levitar cosas antes de dejarlas caer produciendo una gran polvareda. Todo esto de color amarillo en un cuadro verde.

 **Todorokasu Boom Boom Nanatsu no oto**

Se ve a Iida en color azul lanzándole una patada a Izuku el cual esta de color rojo.

 **Rin Rin hikaru ashita e to susumou**

Se ve a Izuku corriendo junto a sus amigos antes de que el fondo cambie.

 **Bokura wa Bang Bang Hajike MŌDO**

Se ve a Izuku saltando con las chicas, todos con una sonrisa

 **Buttobasu Ran Dom SUTAIRU de ikou yo**

Se ve a All Might saltando junto con Alex e Iida.

 **Bling Bling hikaru DAIYAMONDO**

La imagen revela que ellos estaban saltando en la U.A. luego de sus puertas sale la clase A

 **Iku ze Now we can fly high**

Se ve a Hades con una sonriendo a la cámara con Uraraka a su derecha, Momo a la izquierda y Tsuyu encima de su espalda, todos muy sonrientes.

 **Now we can fly high**

 **Now we can fly high**

La imagen final es la de Izuku junto con sus mentores mirando a la Yuuei desde un edificio.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Azrael: Sublime-dice sacándose el sombrero con ganas de llorar.**

 **Devil: Gracias hermanito. Como les decía aquí les dejo el Harem Oficial**

 **Uraraka**

 **Tsuyu**

 **Momo**

 **Posibles:**

 **Mei**

 **Midnight-sensei**

 **Como dije las tres de arriba son las oficiales. Estas últimas dos pueden estarlo dependiendo de la cantidad de votos que reciban. Pero solo una de ellas. Admito que me sorprendió lo de la sensei pero no está mal.**

 **Unas ultimas aclaraciones antes de irme. La biomasa cubrió y tapo todo, por lo cual sus compañeros no oyeron ni vieron nada además del rugido.**

 **Izuku está teniendo problemas con sus instintos, la razón de esto lo explicare en los capítulos siguientes.**

 **Sobre las chicas. Como vieron Uraraka tuvo un pequeño momento con el prototipo. Tranquilos que las demás también tendrán su momento con el.**

 **¿Les gustaría que en próximo capítulo Izuku tuviera su momento con Tsuyu o con Momo?**

 **Recuerden que pueden dejar sus ideas, sugerencias o especulaciones en la reviews**

 **Azrael: Quisiera avisar que dentro de poco subiré un fic de BNHA también. Espero que apoyen mi trabajo.**

 **Devil: Bueno, sin que decir ya saben cómo va…**

 **DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SI TE GUSTO SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


	7. Repercusiones

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mí querido público. Aquí su escritor favorito trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta serie que al parecer les ha gustado mucho. Quiero agradecer nuevamente por el apoyo recibido en cada capítulo. Ahora vamos a las reviews.**

 **DAST Crush: no precisamente. Si, le traerá muchos beneficios. Y por ahora no matara a nadie. Explicare más adelante la razón. Es bilingüe gracias a la Red de Intriga. Y gracias por lo demás.**

 **ImkuMajo: Muchas gracias.**

 **ChaosKing86: Gracias. No puse que obtendrá alas ya que es muy pesado para ello. El tipo pesa cerca de 1 tonelada y biológicamente no hay nada con ese peso capaz de volar. Tendría que darle unas alas desproporcionalmente grandes. Y Alex no es mongolo, para ser un científico se requiern de muchos estudios y lo de los idiomas se debe a las personas que consumió antes de llegar aquí. Y No.**

 **AngelCaotico11: Emmm…**

 **Neopercival: Si, eso lo explicare hoy. Y gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Primordialdragon: Gracias y tratare de hacerlo.**

 **Ben56: Aprecio el apoyo. Y si gustan tenemos un cruce de BnHa con Bane. Si el villano que no es tan malo al fin al cabo. Pronto tendremos un nuevo cap del mismo.**

 **Roxas andromalius: Gracias. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta escribir este fic. Y suerte con lo demás.**

 **Nechoz: Gracias, esa fue la idea desde el principio que creyeran que lo consumiría para darle algo de drama.**

 **XxjosexX01: aquí esta.**

 **The Phex: Wat?**

 **FIRE OF THE DEAD: Gracias y lo tendras.**

 **Antenesis: Gracias y lo tendras.**

 **Alejandroelmatadormata: Gracias, esa fue la intención. Ya veremos. Y créeme cuando te digo que será brutal y gracias por el dato.**

 **Funka1999: Ahhhh. Uf, que bueno pensé que no te gusto. Y la verdad no sé, solo continuo escribiendo hasta que o me canso o siento que puedo darle un cierre apropiado al capítulo. Y ya la lei, tendría que leérmela una vez más para aclarar unas cosas que se me escapan.**

 **Guest: Exactamente.**

 **Bueno esos son todos los Reviews que responderé por ahora. El Harem y unas aclaraciones estarán al final de la historia. Como saben que si tienen alguna duda no duden en comentar. Jeje.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola- Habla normal.

 **-Bienvenido a la cima de la cadena alimenticia-** Izuku con armadura, Alex Mercer o "efecto especial"

-(No lo sé…)- Pensamientos.

 **-(Es mala idea chico)-** Alex hablando en la mente de Izuku

* * *

 **(I'm all of me.-Crush 40)**

 **(Instrumental)**

Se ve la luna llena como fondo. De repente unas garras chocan entre sí afilándose la una a la otra. En la luna aparece "Un Prototipo entre Héroes". La imagen cambia a una pierna y junto a ella esas las mismas garras ahora sumamente afiladas. La imagen muestra luego a Hades con garras en ambas manos en lo que parece ser la punta de un edifico listo para atacar.

 **(Instrumental de guitarra)**

Se ve a Izuku corriendo por las paredes de los edificios. Mientras que en el centro de la cuidad, de un portal salían muchos villanos, algunos de los cuales perseguían a Izuku. Mientras que un Nomu usaba una patrulla de policía como arma, la cual arrojo y exploto. Izuku corrió en dirección a Nomu con un auto en mano. El cual no dudo en hacerlo explotar

 **I see no, hear no evil.**

 **Black writings on the wall!**

 **Unleashed a million faces,**

 **And one by one they fall.**

Izuku salió ileso de la explosión con un salto mortal y procedía a usar su WhipFist. Los villanos habían comenzado a luchar contra los héroes en una batalla sin cuartel. Mientras que del mismo portal oscuro caían mas villanos

 **Black-hearted evil,**

 **Brave-hearted hero,**

 **I am all, I am all I am...**

La imagen muestra a un Nomu cayendo sobre un auto. Luego a un grupo de Héroes tratando de hacerles frente. Todo esto siendo observado por Izuku desde un edificio para luego saltar de alli

 **I... I... I... I am!**

La imagen se intercala con algunas de las clases de Izuku y luego a él luchando contra los villanos.

 **Here we go buddy,**

 **Here we go buddy,**

 **Here we go.**

 **Here we go buddy,**

 **Here we go.**

La imagen muestra a toda la clase 1-A corriendo por las calles de la ciudad

 **Go ahead and try to see through me,**

 **Do it if you dare!**

Se muestra a Izuku usando su MusscleMass contra múltiples villanos

 **One step forward, two steps back**

 **I'm here... (One step forward, two steps back)**

 **Do it, do it, do it, DO IT!**

Se muestra a Izuku saliendo de una polvareda con su armadura activada mientras muchos villanos usaban su kosei contra él, sin siquiera dañarlo, solo enojarlo. Izuku junto zarcillos en sus manos y realizo el Hades Smash alejando a todos sus enemigos.

 **Can you see all of me?**

 **Walk into my mystery,**

 **Step inside and hold on for dear life.**

Se ve a Tomura dirigiendo a un grupo de Nomus y villanos. La escena cambia a All Might dirigiendo a un grupo de héroes contra los villanos.

 **Do you remember me?**

 **Capture you or set you free,**

 **I am all, I am all of me.**

 **(I am, I am all of me!)**

Se ve a la academia Yuuei, la cual estaba abriendo sus puertas. Luego de eso se ve a Izuku el cual estaba encima de un villano. El fuego se reflejaba en su mirada y con cada respiración Izuku parecía más enojado.

 **I am... I am, I'm all of me.**

 **I am... I am, I'm all of me.**

 **I am... I am, I'm all of me.**

Se ve a Katsuki muy maltratado el cual trataba de levantarse, pero fallando en el proceso. Detrás del rubio estaba Izuku sin su armadura pero con su brazo espada. Luego Izuku mira directo al frente y se lanza. Dando un giro corta la pantalla en diagonal y hace que todo se vuelva negro.

 **I am, I'm all of me.**

* * *

Dicen que un animal se vuelve más peligroso si se ve arrinconado, se ha comprobado casos donde dicho animal puede llegar a extremos impensables para sobrevivir.

Aunque todo eso se ve influenciada por la Agresividad.

La agresividad tiene muchos factores que la hacen cambiar, ya sea más volátil o más pasiva. En muchos animales está ligada por factores como la defensa del territorio, defensa de la pareja, estímulos ambientales, factores hormonales y la misma genética.

Ni los humanos ni los animales se salvan de este hecho. Mucho menos un Prototipo.

Todos estos factores fueron los que desencadenaron la furia del peliverde. Pero gracias a eso el pudo mejorar aún más su estructura biológica, aun así, el encapuchado había descubierto hoy lo fácil que hubiera sido cruzar esa línea, consumir una persona.

El peliverde agradecía enormemente que Alex estuviera con él para poder controlarse. El científico tendría una charla con Izuku una vez que llegue la noche, el chico se estaba desarrollando más rápido de lo que pensaba, eso era muy bueno, pero al mismo tiempo muy malo, si continuaba creciendo sin ningún tipo de control podría producirse un nuevo incidente como en Manhattan. Y Mercer no permitiría que eso pase.

Todo esto estaba pasando por la conciencia del Bioquímico mientras su compañero caminaba nuevamente a la sala de pantallas acompañado por Uraraka, la cual se estaba apoyando por Izuku debido a sus mareos y Iida el cual ya había recuperado el oído, detrás de ellos se acercaba Katsuki pero tenía una mirada perdida y estaba muy callado. Por último se acercaba el profesor de turno All Might.

Cuando todos llegaron a la sala muchos miraron con algo de interés el estado de todos. El profesor se colocó frente a toda la clase mientras Izuku y Uraraka se colocaban al lado de Iida y del otro lado estaba Katsuki.

\- Bueno, aunque dije eso... ¡... el jugador destacado fue el joven Iida!- Dijo All Might.

Esto sorprendió mucho al pelinegro de lentes. El cual tenía una expresión de que no se lo creía.

\- ¿No fue ninguno de los ganadores, Ochako-chan o Midoriya-chan?- Pregunto Tsuyu.

\- Hmmm, bueno... ¿Porque será?... ¡¿Alguien sabe?!

\- Hai, All Might-sensei- Dijo Momo mientras levantaba su brazo.- Por que fue el que más se adaptó al concepto del entrenamiento.

Estas palabras dejaron de piedra al héroe rubio, había sido totalmente desarmado. Pero la explicación de la pelinegra no terminaba allí.

\- Mirando el juego, parecía que Bakugou actuaba por su cuenta por algo personal. Y como All Might-sensei dijo antes... es muy idiota lanzar ataques a larga distancia en lugares cerrados. En el caso de Uraraka-san ella bajo la guardia en medio de la batalla y su ataque final fue muy temerario, si hubiera tratado el papel mache como su du un arma real se tratase no hubiera podido hacer ese ataque tan peligroso. Iida-san se preparó para la llegada de su oponente y asumió que sería una batalla por encima del arma lo que hiso que responda tarde al ataque final.

Iida escuchaba cada palabra y una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su cara. Izuku palmeo "suavemente" la espalda de su amigo de lentes. El cual lo miro.

\- Bien hecho viejo.

\- El equipo de héroes ganó por qué tomo ventaja de que era un entrenamiento. Prácticamente rompieron las reglas.- Término de decir la pelinegra.

\- (Ella dijo más de lo que esperaba)- Pensó el héroe algo incomodo.

\- Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue el comportamiento de Izuku-san durante la pelea con Bakugou.- Ella aún tenía en su poder la tableta de su profesor y usándolo colocó en las pantallas la pelea de ambos. - El comportamiento altamente agresivo, así como la falta de patrones sugieren características sumamente animales, carentes de razón y falta de mesura en la fuerza.

\- Si... me disculpo por eso. Verán tengo ciertas características animales marcadas en mi carácter gracias a mi Quirk. Y reaccione de modo tan agresivo debido a ello.

\- ¿Que clase a animales, Midoriya-chan?- Pregunto Tsuyu

\- De depredadores, Tsuyu-chan. De los grandes- Esto último lo dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la aludida.

\- Eso no explica la aparición de es escudo o esa armadura, las cuales soportaron perfectamente las explosiones de Bakugou.- Dijo Momo resaltando un punto bastante interesante.

\- Veras... según la teoría de Charles Darwin de la selección natural un animal obtendrá las características necesarias para su supervivencia, caso contrario muere. En mi caso lo que vimos fue una versión explosiva de esa misma ley. Mi cuerpo desarrolla características o adaptaciones para mi supervivencia, creo esta armadura como respuesta a los ataques de Kacchan.- No quería decirles que obtenía sus habilidades de organismos vivos aun.

\- Eso es interesante. Pero, ¿Que materiales usaste para crearla? No había materiales en ese edificio lo suficientemente resistentes para soportar las explosiones.

\- Ahí está la belleza de esto bombón, esa armadura es 100% orgánica.

\- ¿C-cómo es posible?- Dijo algo sonrojada por el cumplido, pero agradecida por ello.

\- Tú sabes mucho de la estructura de la materia, dime ¿Cual es el material indispensable en la materia orgánica?

\- El carbono- Le respondió Momo.

\- Exacto. Mi quirk me permite un total moldeamiento de toda mi estructura, tanto física como genética. Lo que hice fue cubrir toda mi estructura con una capa de carbono de mi interior.

\- Ya veo. El carbono es uno de los elementos que dependiendo de su pureza y estructura atómica pueden alcanzar una dureza desde el grafito hasta el diamante.

\- Exactamente, mi armadura no posee aún la dureza que deseo, pues como la cree de manera apresurada hay rastros de hierro, calcio y queratina.

\- Esos materiales son una peculiar selección en una armadura.

\- Aunque me gustaría seguir discutiendo sobre estructuras orgánicas contigo, creo que no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado.

\- Me temo que sí.- Dijo algo triste.

\- ¿Qué te parece si continuamos esto en el almuerzo de mañana?- Dijo el encapuchado con una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Lo esperare con ansias.- Le respondió ella con la misma sonrisa.

Con cada frase que ellos intercambiaban la clase miraba a uno u otro en este pingpong verbal. La mayoría no entendía de las cosas que ambos hablaban y se perdieron hace varios minutos. Solo algunos estaban interesados o en la conversación.

\- (No tengo idea de que están hablando pero creo si se lo pido podrá enseñarme y seré más fuerte)- Pensaba Kirishima el cual estaba anotando todo lo que podía en una agenda, comprendió la parte de la dureza y pareciera que Izuku sabía del tema. Le dolía un poco que el también pueda endurecerse pero vio esta oportunidad para mejorar, no siempre tienes a alguien que comprende a ese nivel la relación del carbono y los organismos.

\- (Coquetea con esas chicas mientras explica algo que no comprendo... quiero que me enseñe)- Pensaba Kaminari.

\- (Dijeron más de lo que esperaba)- Pensaba All Might el cual también tenía poco conocimiento de lo que hablaban.

\- Si... pero bueno... ¡Eso es correcto!- La inseguridad le salía por los poros al profesor. Pero pronto tomo una postura más profesional. - Bueno prepárense para la segunda batalla. Usen este entrenamiento para aplicar lo aprendido.

Así el combate entre el equipo compuesto por Shoji y Todoroki como los héroes, contra Ojiro y Hagakure como los villanos había comenzado.

Shoji había usado sus brazos para ubicar al enemigo pero Todoroki le había ordenado que saliera. Y con razón el congeló todo el edificio.

Con el resto de la clase 1-A.

Todos estaban a punto de congelarse debido al frio, todos estaban abrazándose a sí mismos para tratar de entrar en calor salvo por Izuku el cual estaba produciendo su propio calor al quemar las reservas grasas que comió y también Uraraka y Tsuyu, las cuales se abrazaron al peliverde y estaban disfrutando de la sensación de la temperatura y sensación de tranquilidad que les brindaba el chico.

El peliverde vio a Momo la cual era la menos vestida y algo en su interior le gritaba ayudarla.

\- Ten- Le dijo el peliverde a la chica.

-¿Huh?- Ella se dio la vuelta y vio que el chico le estaba ofreciendo su chaqueta.

\- No quisiera que te resfríes.

\- Gracias.

No fue muy difícil entregarle esa chaqueta, solo le dio la orden a la biomasa que mantengan esa forma y esa textura. Podía darles órdenes simples a la biomasa como cambiar de forma mientras esté en contacto con su cuerpo. Cuando está se separaba del prototipo en este caso actúa como la unidad principal sólo pueden reaccionar con la última función dada, eso o simplemente muere.

No paso mucho para que Todoroki derritiera el hielo, luego de ganar el desafío sin siquiera darle le oportunidad a su oponente de reaccionar.

Todos miraban esa demostración de poder. Uno en especial, cierto rubio de explosiones miro las habilidades del usuario del hielo con asombro y algo de temor.

Luego de eso cada uno de los equipos tuvo su oportunidad para demostrar sus habilidades. Y Momo llevo la chaqueta de Izuku durante toda la práctica, no fue hasta que alguien señalo eso que ella se percato del hecho y devolvió la prenda a su dueño.

* * *

Pasaron unas horas hasta que todos terminaron el entrenamiento.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, todos! ¡No hubo ningún herido! ¡Se lo tomaron en serio! ¡Todos lo hicieron bien es su primer entrenamiento!

\- Tener una clase apropiada después de la de Aizawa-sensei...- A todos asintieron ante ese comentario- ... es un poco anticlimatico.

-(¿Quién quiere clases normales?)- Pensó Izuku.

 **-(Oí, te oí mocoso).**

\- ¡Somos libres de hacer clases apropiadas también!- Dijo de forma animada, pero de repente su rostro tomó un tono más serio- Joven Midoriya, me gustaría que me acompañes a la oficina de Recovery Girl.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Dijo dudoso

\- Es solo para asegurar que no sufriste ninguna lesión interna por las explosiones.

Izuku sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo, sus latidos lo delataban. No comprendía porque quería que fuera a la enfermería hasta que comenzó a ver un imperceptible hilo de vapor emanado de su profesor. Solo para asegurarse uso su visión térmica para ver que el héroe estaba literalmente ardiendo.

-Ohh, si, es por eso, vamos sensei.- Dijo el peliverde mientras se dirigía a la salida. Le hiso un gesto a su profesor diciéndole "andando", cosa que paso inadvertida por los demás. Pero el héroe recibió fuerte y claro el mensaje.

\- Llevare al joven Midoriya para una revisión, cámbiense y vuelvan a clases.- Dijo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta en la que acababa de salir el encapuchado.

Pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás directamente en dirección a Katsuki.

\- (Joven Bakugou... eres una masa de orgullo... y no hay nada más frágil que un corazón a punto de estallar. Como profesor debo aconsejarlo bien. Pero ahora...)- Rápidamente llegó a la puerta de la enfermería donde Izuku lo esperaba listo para cerrar la puerta, lo cual hiso una vez que el rubio paso por la puerta. Con la puerta cerrada el héroe reveló su verdadera forma.- (Si enseñó a la clase... apenas tendré tiempo. Shit)

\- Oh valla, ¿Por qué están aquí?- Preguntó la enfermera.

\- Quisiera hacerle unas pruebas al joven Midoriya.- Dijo el héroe luego de recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Creí que era una pantalla.- Dijo el aludido.

\- Lo era también, pero lo decía muy enserio.- Volvió a decir el héroe rubio.

-Bien, vamos a revisarte hijito.- Sentenció la enfermera

Así Recovery Girl se llevó a Izuku a otra habitación en donde le realizo un estudio donde reviso si no tenia lesiones de ningún tipo en menos de 30 minutos ella había salido dejando al prototipo en la otra sala. Como las paredes eran aprueba de sonidos, por eso Izuku no podía escuchar su conversación.

\- El chico no tiene nada de malo, esta más que sano.

\- Cuando dije revisión, no me refería solamente a la parte física, me refería a la parte mental también.- Dijo seriamente All Might.

\- ¿Crees que es inestable mentalmente?- Dijo algo sorprendida la enfermera.

\- No es eso. El es una de las personas más sensatas que conozco, pero su conducta durante la simulación me resulta un poco inquietante.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Me refiero a que no sólo presentaba conductas humanas allí, presentaba las conductas de un animal salvaje asechando a su presa.

\- ¿Crees que es peligroso?

\- No. Solo quisiera asegurarme de tomar ciertas precauciones hasta que el logre adaptarse.

\- Ya veo, veré que puedo hacer.

\- Gracias.

All Might salió de la sala donde estaba Recovery Girl y entro donde estaba el prototipo, una habitación simple, con una cama de marco de acero, las paredes eran de color blanco, no había muchas cosas en la habitación. Obviamente es usada para mantener en observación a ciertos pacientes. Pero sentado en la única cama estaba el peliverde.

El héroe se sentó en la cama junto al encapuchado. Y soltó un suspiro.

\- Valla susto nos diste allí.- Dijo tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-No fue mi intención, no estoy del todo seguro del por qué reaccione así, fue un accidente.- Izuku sabía perfectamente de que quería hablar

-Un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida a un estudiante.- Le respondió bastante serio.

\- Lo sé, pero… ¿Acaso nunca quisiste acabar con alguien?- Dijo apretando el puño. El no quería acabar con Kacchan pero, cada fibra de su cuerpo le gritaba que sí.

\- Demasiadas veces.- El héroe no le mintió en eso, la batalla contra All for One aun está en su mente, ese y muchos otros villanos.

El héroe se levanto de la cama y encaro al encapuchado.

\- Pero por eso hay una línea que como héroes nunca debemos cruzar, somos los encargados de velar por la justicia y demostrarles que hay otro camino. Mi promesa sigue tan presente el día de hoy como aquel día. Por eso, si tienes problemas sólo dímelo.

\- Gracias.- Dijo luego de pasarse la manga por la cara. - Sabes Alex y yo pensamos que eres un profesor algo mediocre- Esas palabras pasaron por el orgullo de All Might como una espada.- Pero el mejor Héroe, motivador y modelo a seguir del mundo.

\- Je, gracias.

\- Alex dice que puede darte unos consejos para la clase.

\- No estaría mal. Ahora vuelve a clases.

\- Hai.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su profesor el prototipo salió de la enfermería dirigiéndose a su clase. Antes de salir Recovery Girl le pidió que venga mañana para una revisión nueva. El joven acepto, no le veía nada de malo, si eso calmaba a los profesores lo haría.

-El chico será alguien muy fuerte en el futuro. Pero tiene que aprender a controlar esos estallidos de furia. Por eso tienes que empeñarte en aprender a guiar a alguien.- Dijo Recovey Girl al verlo irse.

\- No te preocupes por ello, tengo una ayuda con eso.

\- Si tú lo dices.

* * *

De vuelta con el joven prototipo había llegado a la puerta de su clase. Pero estaba dudando en entrar.

 **\- (¿Que sucede?)**

\- (Me excedí en el entrenamiento, puede que algunos tengan miedo.)

 **\- (¿Y? Todos están aquí para aprender. Claro que necesitarás más trabajo para ello, pero ya verás que con el tiempo te perderán el miedo)**

\- (Puede que tengas razón)- Pensó para luego abrir la puerta de su clase.

-¡Oh, Midoriya está aquí! ¡Buen trabajo halla!- Dijo Kirishima viendo entrar al prototipo.

-¿Huh?

El al igual que otros compañeros se acercaron para felicitarlo.

 **-(O puede que no te teman en absoluto)**

\- No sé qué dijiste durante el entrenamiento ¡Pero estuviera genial! ¡Y tu armadura era muy atemorizante!- Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- ¡No puedo creer que estuviera a la par con Bakugou quien fue segundo en el examen de ingreso!- Dijo el de las cintas, Hanta.

\- ¡Como diste todo allí, los demás hicimos lo mismo!- Dijo Sato.

Luego cada uno se presentó como es debido.

\- Como era de esperarse de quien saco el primer lugar del examen de ingreso- Dijo Ojiro

\- Espera... ¿Quito el primer lugar? ¿Cómo?- Pregunto interesado Kirishima.

\- Hace solo unas horas publicaron los verdaderos resultados del examen.- Le respondió el rubio.

\- Ahora que recuerdo, la U.A no público quien había obtenido el primer puesto.- Dijo pensativa Mina.

\- Hasta ahora.- Dijo Sato.

En eso el les mostró en su teléfono la pagina de la UA, donde se mostraba la tabla de puntajes ya actualizados. Y el primer lugar de todos fue el de Izuku.

\- Increíble.

\- Miren tiene un video.

En eso abriendo el link ingresaron al video, el cuán no duraba más de 2 minutos, pero en él se vieron algunas de las escenas más resaltantes de la prueba. Cabe decir que solo los que integraban a la U.A tenían acceso a esta información, los medios y personas aparte no podían acceder a ella.

Izuku estaba un poco abrumado por la cantidad de atención que recibió, la verdad esperaba que le tengan un poco más de miedo o por lo menos que alguno de ellos se sienta un poco incómodo a su alrededor, pero algunos de ellos les pareció bastante interesante.

-¿Como llegaste a este puntaje?- Dijo uno.

\- Sólo use mis habilidades

\- ¿Te refieres a esa cosa que hiciste con tus brazos?- Pregunto Mina

\- ¿Te refieres al MuscleMass o a la Espada?- Dijo Izuku

\- Por como lo llamas pareciera que tienes mas... ¿Como las llamaste? ¿Adaptaciones?

\- Si, por ejemplo... esta- Dijo para transformar rápidamente su brazo derecho en su forma de garras.

\- Wow.

\- Pareciera que puedes cortar a través de cualquier cosa.

\- Se ven filosas, pero dudo que puedan atravesarlo mi endurecimiento.- Dijo confiado Kirishima.

\- En eso tienes razón. Pero para eso... - Nuevamente comenzó a transformar sus brazos pero esta vez en los HammerFist- …tengo esto.

\- Amigo estás loco.- Dijo el pelirrojo al retroceder un paso pero aun con una sonrisa.

\- Tu alma y poderes resuenan con las profundidades del abismo, dispuestas a llegar aún más profundo para proteger a la gente a tu alrededor- Esto lo dijo Tokoyami, este comentario había llamado la atención a más de uno. Incluyendo al mismo Izuku. Pero como estaba sentado en una de las mesas Iida no lo permitiría. Luego de eso Izuku desactivo su HammerFist.

En eso entraron Kaminari junto a Uraraka, ambos cargando unos libros.

\- Hey, Uraraka ¿Tienes un momento para comer algo?- Pregunto el rubio.

\- Em...- Ella estaba pensando en una forma amable de negar la invitación hasta que vio al encapuchado- Oh, Deku-kun.

Ella no lo pensó dos veces en acercársele y dejar al rubio como una piedra.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto algo preocupada.

\- Sabes que hay muy pocas cosas capaces de lastimarme. - En eso noto que una persona faltaba- Um, Uraraka-chan, más importante...

\- Tratamos de detenerlo, pero se fue a su casa sin decir nada.

Si decir ni una palabra más Izuku salió de la clase y comenzó a correr por los pasillos en busca del rubio. Pese a que sentía que recibió lo que había merecido las palabras que se habían intercambiado antes lo habían comenzado a atormentar.

\- Ese idiota.

No fue hasta que logró llegar a la parte delantera que vio a su compañero a punto de salir de los terrenos de la UA.

\- Kacchan- Pero el rubio parecía no prestarle atención así que lo intento más fuerte- ¡Kacchan!- Grito mientras ce acercaba al mismo.

\- ¿Huh?- Dijo de manera atemorizante. Pero el prototipo no le vio importancia.

\- Se que estas enojado. Por poco te lastime durante la prueba. Aun no controlo del todo este poder se que...

\- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

Izuku se vio interrumpido por su amigo y decidió callarse para ver lo que tenía que decir.

\- Sí, estoy muy enojado, pero es por mi propia debilidad... ¡Hoy perdí contra ti...! ¡Eso es todo...! ¡Sólo eso! Mientras miraba al tipo del hielo pensé "no puedo vencerlo" ¡Demonios! ¡Incluso llegue a estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo la chica de la coleta! ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios, demonios!

Izuku veía a su amigo en ese estado, cada vez parecía más inestable. En eso levanto su cara con una mirada determinada y algunas lágrimas.

\- ¡Hey, tu también Deku! ¡Yo también...! ¡Apenas estoy comenzando! ¡Me convertiré en el numero uno!

Izuku podía sentir el peso de cada palabra. Le contesto con una sonrisa retadora.

\- ¡No creas que te la dejaré tan fácil! ¡Cada vez que avances un paso yo daré 10 más!

\- ¡No volverás a vencerme bastardo!

\- ¡Estoy aquí!-Una briza paso junto a Izuku y junto a la brisa estaba el mismo All Might-¡Joven Bakugou!- El héroe había colocado una mano en su hombro en un intento de darle motivación.

En la parte trasera Izuku estaba haciéndole gestos a All Might para que se detuviera.

\- Debo decirte... que el orgullo es importante. Definitivamente tienes las habilidades de volverte un héroe profesional. Todavía tienes mucho que-

\- Suéltame All Might. No puedo caminar.- El se estaba secando las lágrimas y se giro para verlo directamente- ¡Aunque no me lo digas me combertire en el héroe que te sobrepase!

-¿Eh?- en eso el héroe lo soltó.- (Lo superó... Es difícil ser profesor.)

Varios pisos más arriba tres chicas miraban esta escena bastantes interesadas.

\- ¿Que creen que paso allí?- Pregunto Momo

\- Una batalla predestinada entre hombres- Le respondió Uraraka

\- Pareciera que Midoriya-chan y Bakugou se estaban gritando entre ellos.- Dijo Tsuyu con un dedo en su cara

\- ¡Una batalla predestinada entre hombres!- Volvio a decir las castaña pero más determinada mientras se pegaba al vidrio.

De vuelta con el protagonista.

\- ¿De qué estabas hablando con el joven Bakugou?- Pregunto el héroe.

\- Digamos que solo estábamos asentando las bases.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De nuestra rivalidad.- Dijo simplemente para luego comenzar a caminar de vuelta al aula bajo la mirada atónita de All Might.

Apenas había llegado a la puerta y el timbre que marcaba el final del día sonó. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó a su aula donde solo quedaban sus cosas.

\- Bien es hora de ir a casa.- Pero en ese momento noto algo en una de las mesas, un cuaderno para ser exactos. Al tomarlo entre sus manos vio que pertenecía a Momo.

\- Tengo que regresarle esto.

Saliendo de la clase lo más rápido que pudo comenzó a correr en dirección a la estación del tren. Le pareció un poco extraño que sus amigos no le habían esperado para irse todos juntos, pero le resto importancia, tal vez tenían algo que hacer.

Cuando llegó a la estación vio a Momo entrando a uno de los trenes. Justo antes de que el peliverde pudiera llamarla la puerta se cerró y el tren comenzó a andar. Izuku veía como el tren comenzaba a hacer su recorrido sin ningún tipo de interrupción. Una idea surgió en su mente. Inmediatamente se posicionó y tenso sus piernas.

\- (Estoy loco por solo pensarlo)

Con esto dicho el prototipo bajo a las vías y comenzó a correr. Cuando al fin alcanzó al tren este se trepó encima. Como si de una señal se tratase el tren comenzó a ir más rápido creando una intensa corriente de aire. El sonido del aire en sus oídos normalmente era relajante, pero en esta situación era desesperante. Izuku tuvo que convertir sus uñas en garras para poder agarrarse del tren, no podía usar sus poderes sin mas ya que estaba en público, pero tenía que seguir aferrándose al móvil.

\- (¡¿Por qué carajos hago esto?!)

 **\- (Por la chica y por varias teorías más según creo yo)**

\- (¿Qué clase de teorías?)

 **\- (Te las contaré esta noche)**

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que al fin se logró detener en la siguiente estación, ignorando la sensación de vértigo por la frenada se escabulló unos momentos antes de que el tren se detuviera totalmente con el fin de evitar a los guardias.

Pero cuando el tren se detuvo las puertas se abrieron liberando a todos en su interior. Un tumulto de personas recorrían por el andén del tren, por solo un momento le perdió la pista a la chica. Pero rápidamente reconoció esa coleta de la chica la cual estaba saliendo de la estación.

Corriendo entre las personas logró salí del edificio, haciendo uso de su pulso de caza logró identificar el pulso de su objetivo. Aunque no la podía ver aún tenía la pista de su aroma, la cual obtuvo del cuaderno. Un aromas sutil a manzana y canela, masilla do por la tinta y papel del cuaderno sin embargo aún presente.

Recorriendo por las calles llegó a una de las esquinas para ver a la pelinegra entrando en un complejo de apartamentos. Sin dudar entró ahí mismo. No fue hasta que llegó a uno de los últimos pisos que logró llegar a la puerta de su apartamento, en el cual no dudo en llamar. No paso mucho tiempo para que alguien le abra.

-¿Izuku-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Hola Momo, verás vine aquí para traerte esto- Dijo mostrando el cuaderno.

\- Gracias, no creí a verlo olvidado. – Dijo al aceptar de nuevo su cuaderno.

Un incómodo silencio sucedió luego de eso.

\- Em... ¿Gustas pasar?

\- ¿No es molestia?

\- No, por favor pasa.

Cuando entro al departamento se llevó una sorpresa, el departamento era más grande de lo que parecía y estaba muy bien decorado, parecía algo sacado de la alta sociedad.

\- Voy a preparar té, por favor siéntate.

Momo dejo la sala y fue a la cocina dispuesta a preparar un poco de té para su invitado. Pasaron los minutos y ya estaba por terminar la infusión hasta que holló algo viniendo de la sala, unos suaves versos.

 _"¿Sabes por qué te quiero? No sabía que estaba perdido hasta que me encontraste. No sabía lo sólo que me encontraba hasta la primera noche que pasé sin ti en mi casa. Eres lo único que he hecho bien. Eres todo lo que he estado esperando..."_

Dejando la tetera fuera lejos del fuego. Fue de nuevo a la sala y cerca del librero vio al encapuchado el cual estaba sosteniendo uno de sus libros favoritos. El prototipo seguía diciendo frases del libro. Era una vieja novela romántica.

Ella se había acercado un poco más cerca pata disfrutar de los fragmentos que decía. Fue en ese momento en que el joven se dio cuenta de que presencia.

\- Disculpa, no debí tomar este libro sin tu permiso.- Dijo tratado de disculparse.

\- No importa, no sabía que te gustaban esa clase de libros.- Ella lo decía bastante interesada.

\- Reconocí a la autor, no sabia que escribió algo tan...

\- ¿Meloso?

-Poético.

Esto sorprendió un poco a la chica, incluso varias de sus amigas le habían dicho que ese libro era muy meloso o que era muy difícil comprenderlo, pero aquí estaba un chico en su departamento hablando sobre uno de sus libros favoritos, no pudo evitar sentir algo muy agradable dentro de ella.

Por el lado de Izuku estaba feliz, había encontrado a alguien que compartía su gusto por los libros, siempre le había gustado leer, pero solo desde que hacía los entrenamientos con Alex había comenzado a leer novelas. Lo hacía para darle un descanso a su cerebro del estrés que le generaba su entrenamiento o el cambiar de una biología a otra. Al convivir con la violencia y masacre cada noche esto le daba un pequeño escape.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es mi parte favorita?- Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa enigmática

-Dime.

\- Página 67 párrafo 3.

 _\- "Pero el amor no se piensa, o no es amor. No se busca ni se controla...-_ Comenzó a recitar la pelinegra dejándose llevar por las palabras.

 _\- No se decide, no se equilibra, no se ata ni se domina. No puede analizarse ni estudiarse...-_ Izuku continuo el verso acercándose un poco más a la chica, la cual acepto el gesto con gusto.

 _\- No puede ser predicho ni anticipado. El amor no sabe de reglas de juego._ \- Volvió a recitar la chica pero esta vez en brazos del chico el cual había tirado el libro a uno de los sofás antes de agarrar a la chica como si de un baile silencioso se tratase.

 _\- No es ni siquiera inteligente. A veces, ni siquiera es sano."-_ Termino de decir el encapuchado sosteniendo a la chica de la cintura mientras ella estaba levemente inclinada hacia atrás.

Unos segundos pasaron hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de lo habían hecho, el peliverde ayudo a la chica a pararse y luego se separaron solo un poco.

-Em... creo que mejor me voy.- Dijo el chico un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Realmente tienes que irte?- Dijo ella con la esperanza de que no se fuera.

\- No quisiera, pero tengo.- el vio que ella parecía un poco triste por eso asique dijo algo para animarla- Oye, aun me debes ese debate del carbono.

-Lo sé, y no puedo esperar

\- Nos vemos.

Una vez que el salió del departamento, la chica tomó el libro y lo abrazo contra su pecho y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de felicidad.

* * *

Por otro lado nuestro protagonista se había metido en una situación un tanto difícil…

 **\- (¿Cómo es eso de que estas perdido?)**

En efecto el peliverde ahora estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque de la ciudad, pero no su parque, la verdad no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, había caminado por unos 45 minutos y había perdido la ubicación de la estación. Y no vio de donde venia el tren que lo trajo.

\- (No tengo idea de donde estoy, después de salir de lo de Momo camine y perdí la estación)

 **\- (¿Cómo es posible que nosotros, el pináculo biológico, el máximo cazador nos hayamos perdido en un ciudad por entregarle un cuaderno a una chica de secundaria?)**

\- (Cuando lo dices así sueno patético)

\- ¿Midoriya-chan?- Dijo una voz conocida para él.

\- ¿Tsuyu-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Al verla vio que ella tenía unas bolsas del supermercado.

\- Yo vivo cerca de aquí. ¿Y tú? Gero.

\- Es un poco vergonzoso... pero me perdí.

 **GRRR**

El sonido de estomago de Izuku había alertado a todos los animales del área. E hiso que los pájaros volaran de donde estaban.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar a mi casa?

\- No quisiera molestar

\- Está bien. A mis hermanos les gustará conocerte.

\- Entonces déjame llevar las bolsas por lo menos.

\- Gracias, Gero.

Así ambos comenzaron a cinta en un silencio cómodo a la casa de la chica. No paso mucho hasta que pudieron llegar. Apenas entrar fueron recibidos por dos infantes, un niño de 10 años y una niña de no más de 6. Ambos no pasaban de la cintura del prototipo.

\- Ya volví.

\- Hola hermana.- Entonces el niño se dio cuenta de la persona junto a su hermana- ¿Quién es?

\- Es Izuku es un amigo de Yuuei. Salúdenlo

\- Soy Samidare – Dijo un niño con características de rana.

\- Y yo soy Satsuki- Dijo la niña algo parecida a Tsuyu.

\- Un placer- Les respondió el prototipo.

\- Voy a preparar la cena.

\- ¿Filetes otra vez?

Izuku se sentía un poco mal por aparecer de la nada y venir a invadir la casa. En eso tuvo una idea para poder aportar algo.

\- Tsuyu-chan- Dijo para llamar la atención de la chica, la cual respondió mirándolo- ¿Donde está la cocina?

-¿Gero?- Dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

10 minutos después.

Podemos ver a Izuku cortando vegetales a una velocidad increíble, sin siquiera usar ningún utensilio. Porque estaba usando sus garras.

-¿Donde aprendiste hacer eso?- Pregunto el hermano menor de Tsuyu.

\- ¿Nunca viste "El joven manos de tijeras"?- Les respondió algo divertido.

\- Tienes un gran control, Midoriya-chan.

\- Cuando tu poder es muy peligroso tienes que tenerlo. - Dijo para tirar los últimos vegetales al estofado.

Izuku tuvo que aprender a cocinar para sí mismo. No es que no quiera la comida de su madre ni nada, pero necesitaba más que eso, había descubierto que algunos tipos de ingredientes a ciertas temperaturas liberaban una sustancia que le producía una especie de saciedad, esto era muy útil para calmar su hambre durante largos periodos de tiempo. Ahora cocinar se había vuelto un gran hobby para él.

Tal vez podría practicar escultura en madera con sus garras.

-Yo lo puedo terminar, ¿Por qué no vas a ver la televisión en la sala?- Le dijo Tsuyu.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Claro. Gero.

Izuku salió de la cocina y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala. Los niños estaban viendo caricaturas en la televisión. O lo hacían hasta que Izuku se sentó en uno de los sofás. Luego de eso su total atención paso al invitado.

Los tres se enfrascado en un concurso de miradas, todos mantenían una expresión ilegible para el mundo. Hubieran seguido así si no fuera por...

 **\- Croac.**

\- Jajajaja

Izuku soltó un croar bastante animal, esto hiso reír a los niños. Pero el peliverde no sabía era que juego estaba causando otro tipo de reacción en su compañera.

 **\- Croac**

Los niños continuaban riéndose de eso. Pero de repente un olor mucho más tentador que la propia comida había llegado a sus fosas nasales, no podía describirlo era simplemente embriagador. Sentía que podía aspirar esa esencia todo el día.

 **-Croac**

No supo porque croo nuevamente, solo sabía que cada vez que lo hacía podía oler nuevamente ese aroma.

Por parte de Alex se había percatado de la verdadera naturaleza tanto de las inconscientes acciones de Izuku y de ese aroma, no aroma, mejor dicho feromonas.

 **\- (Chico, es hora de irnos, ya sabemos cómo llegar a la estación, vámonos)**

\- (¿Qué? ¿Por qué?)

 **\- (Créeme, es mejor que nos vallamos ahora)**

\- (Pero...)

 **\- (O nos vamos ahora o le contaré a All Might tus secretos** )

\- (Está bien, ya me voy)

Izuku se levantó y fue a la cocina.

\- Oye, Tsuyu-chan, no quiero sonar grosero pero...- Se quedó de piedra al entrar en la cocina.

Tsuyu tenía una cara sonrojada y una mano en su pecho en un intento de calmar sus latidos. Pero el olor era sumamente fuerte aquí.

\- ¿Si? Izuku-chan~- Dijo ella manteniendo la misma expresión pero había algo diferente en ella.

\- M-me tengo que ir.- Dijo algo nervioso.

\- ¿Realmente te tienes que ir?- Dijo la chica acercándose peligrosamente al joven.

 **\- (Su mente fue dominada por las feromonas)**

\- T-tsuyu y-yo.- El peliverde trataba de llegar a una respuesta coherente pero fallaba en el proceso.

\- Tsuyu, niños, ya llegue.

En ese momento la voz de la madre de Tsuyu lleno el ambiente, rompiendo con el momento. Ambos jóvenes se separaron inmediatamente, justo a tiempo para que una mujer adulta con características de rana entre a la cocina.

\- Ah, Tsuyu aquí estas- En eso vio a al prototipo- Ah, un gusto, tú debes ser Izuku, los niños me hablaron de ti, al igual que Tsuyu.

\- ¿Enserio?- Dijo algo feliz.

\- Si, ¿Te quedas a cenar?- Le respondió la mujer.

\- No gracias, ya voy de salida. Si me disculpan... nos vemos.

Izuku comenzó a deslizarse hasta que llegó a la puerta. Y la abrió justo cuando estaba por salir, fue detenido por Tsuyu.

-Espera. Aun no puedes irte.

Izuku estaba por preguntar qué pasaba esta vez pero quedo estático cuando la chica le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

\- Ahora si puedes irte. Gracias por acompañarme.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.- Dijo eso monótonamente.

Izuku cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar. Ni una sola palabra salió de su boca, no emitió ningún sonido.

Incluso cuando llegó a la estación mantenía una misma expresión de tonto. La boletería de la estación era atendida por un señor de edad con varias canas y un bigote, este vio cuando Izuku se acercaba y pidió el boleto de forma muy mecánica. Luego el chico se alejo directo al tren. El señor sólo pudo negar con la cabeza ante ese comportamiento.

\- Ya le chuparon el alma al pobre.

* * *

Ahora mismo estamos en los tajados de Manhattan dentro del subconsciente de Izuku, una niebla rojiza cubría todo el cielo de la cuidad. En uno de los techos de la apocalíptica cuidad podemos ver a Alex sentado como si esperara algo.

\- Alex!

 **\- Te tardaste.** \- Dijo para levantarse de donde estaba sentado y encarar a su alumno.

\- Lo sé, lo siento pero es momento de que me expliques algunas cosas.

 **\- Bien, estaba esperando este momento. En primera creo que quedas saber sobre tu cambio de actitud ¿no?**

\- Si

 **\- El BlackLight es una masa de instintos, estos se combinaron a tu psiquis emocional haciendo un cambio paulatino en tu forma de razonar y ver las cosas. Pero sobre todo en como pensar. La cual se influencia con cada animal que consumes.**

\- ¿Estás diciendo que mi razonamiento es mas animal?

 **\- Casi, una hibridación de ellas. Por eso has estado actuando de esa manera. Incluso con las chicas.**

\- ¿Disculpa?

 **\- Lo que oíste, verás algunas de tus reacciones de deben a este amiguito.**

Croac

\- ¿No fue esa la rana que consumí?- Dijo refiriéndose al animal que apareció junto a su pie.

 **\- Si, pero es la especie la que nos llama la atención. Este es un ejemplar macho de la especie Lithobates catesbeianus, mejor conocida como Rana Toro.**

\- Se que tienen un apetito voraz.

 **-Una de las causas por la cual estabas teniendo más hambre, podré suprimir esa influencia en unas horas pero eso no nos importa ahora. Dime Izuku ¿Sabes cómo se aparean las ranas?**

\- Pues... el macho suele cantar tratando de atraer a las hembras, suele pelear con otros machos para demostrar su fuerza, algunas especies realiza un cortejo y por ultimo liberan feromonas.

 **\- Exacto**

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

Alex no dijo nada solo le dio a Izuku una sonrisa enigmática. En ese momento el peliverde se dio cuenta de las implicancias del mismo.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que…?

 **-Basicamente cada vez que croabas estabas gritando qe querías aparearte con la chica rana. Y no solo ella.**

-¿Mas?- Dijo incrédulo el joven.

 **\- Si, en realidad a tres de ellas.**

\- ¿Uraraka, Tsuyu y Momo verdad?

 **\- Las únicas.**

\- ¿Como sucedió esto?- Pregunto al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano por la cara.

 **\- Tanto el virus y los animales… quieren, no, necesitan asegurar su descendencia, en tu caso se vio influenciada por distintos factores.**

\- ¿Como cuáles?

 **\- Veamos... tu nivel de hormonas, la constitución biológica y la rana.**

\- ¿La rana?

 **\- Resulta que tiene una activado sexualidad tan intensa que se aparea con todo lo que se mueva en época de celo.**

\- ¿Que se supone que haga?- Dijo algo abatido. Mientras bajaba su mirada.

 **\- Oye tranquilo, créeme que tomarás la decisión correcta.-** Dijo el científico para darle un abrazo por los hombros- **Nunca me has decepcionado y no creo que empieces ahora, eres capaz de muchas cosas, pero hacer llorar a estas chicas nunca.**

\- No, nunca lo haría.- Dijo algo más confiado.

 **\- Por eso confío en que hallarás la manera de que funcione.**

\- Gracias.

 **\- Bien, ahora, aun tengo que darte un castigo por tu descontrol durante el entrenamiento.**

\- Hai

Y así Izuku comenzó un nuevo entrenamiento para calmar su lado animal. Y créanme cuando les digo que necesitara toda la ayuda que pueda para lo que se avecina.

* * *

 **(Nanatsu no Taizai ED 1)**

 **We're gonna glow in the night**

 **We're gonna glow in the night**

 **Get ready to light up the sky GO!**

En medio de una polvareda se ve una pared se observan varios carteles. Entre ellos de All Might, Alex, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Momo, Iida y en el centro a Izuku. Luego un viento arranca el cartel de Izuku. Y luego se ve saltando a todos ellos salvo por All Might y Alex.

 **(Instrumental)**

Se ve los símbolos de las armas de Izuku en varios colores antes de que estos salgan de la pantalla.

 **Ittari kitari de ikidomari yo**

 **Mihatenu yume wa kori gori kori gori yo**

Aparece una pintura donde Izuku con su WiphFist esta saltando con Tsuyu por las calles de la ciudad. Luego e ve a Uraraka bailando con un fondo de cuadros y su nombre en negro antes de que ella desaparezca.

 **Shosen kono yo wa ukiyo no sekai**

 **Hirakinaoreba NORINORINORINORI yo**

Aparece una imagen con toda la clase A comiendo en la cafetería. Luego cambia por Momo y Tsuyu bailando juntas en el fondo con unos cuadros y sus nombres en negro. Luego ellas desaparecen.

 **NORINORI yo**

De esos cuadros aparecen las imágenes de All Might y Alex con sus nombres y luego cambian de lugar. Y luego ambos son cambiados por la silueta de Izuku y en la silueta está escrito Hades.

 **Maki wo kubero tayasu na sono hi wo**

 **Tsuki ugokasu MONO wa sou kandou sa**

 **Mirai wa tada kagayaite kurete ireba ii'nda**

Aparece Izuku caminando por las calles de la ciudad del amanecer al anochecer, este se detiene y mira al costado. La imagen cambia a el y sus amigos cayendo con sonrisas en sus caras.

 **Bokura wa Gan Gan Abare MŌDO**

Se ve a Uraraka haciendo levitar cosas antes de dejarlas caer produciendo una gran polvareda. Todo esto de color amarillo en un cuadro verde.

 **Todorokasu Boom Boom Nanatsu no oto**

Se ve a Iida en color azul lanzándole una patada a Izuku el cual esta de color rojo.

 **Rin Rin hikaru ashita e to susumou**

Se ve a Izuku corriendo junto a sus amigos antes de que el fondo cambie.

 **Bokura wa Bang Bang Hajike MŌDO**

Se ve a Izuku saltando con las chicas, todos con una sonrisa

 **Buttobasu Ran Dom SUTAIRU de ikou yo**

Se ve a All Might saltando junto con Alex e Iida.

 **Bling Bling hikaru DAIYAMONDO**

La imagen revela que ellos estaban saltando en la U.A. luego de sus puertas sale la clase A

 **Iku ze Now we can fly high**

Se ve a Hades con una sonriendo a la cámara con Uraraka a su derecha, Momo a la izquierda y Tsuyu encima de su espalda, todos muy sonrientes.

 **Now we can fly high**

 **Now we can fly high**

La imagen final es la de Izuku junto con sus mentores mirando a la Yuuei desde un edificio.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Eso ha sido todo por ahora.**

 **Pido disculpas si el capitulo no fue tan emocionante como esperaban pero quería centrarme un poco más en asentar las bases de las chicas con Izuku.**

 **No hagan revuelo con eso de que ahora sabe cocinar o que lee. Todos leímos un libro que no queríamos en época de escuela. Y todos tendríamos que saber cocinar algo por lo menos.**

 **Pero bueno, eso es lo de memos se cerraron las votaciones y aquí les tengo el Herem oficial**

 **Uraraka**

 **Tsuyu**

 **Momo**

 **Sé que algunos me pedían que agregue a Mei o pero el tema radica en que no quiero agarrar más de lo que puedo manejar y a final de cuentas bajar el nivel del fic.**

 **Pido disculpas para los que estén un poco decepciónanos pero es para no perder la esencia. Además ya saben "El que mucho abarca poco aprieta" es por eso. Pero les aseguro que en un futuro tendremos fic con ellas.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora y si tienen dudas mándenme un PM y tratare de responderles sin darles mucho spoiler.**

 **SI TE GUSTO DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SIGUENOS A NOSOTROS Y NUESTRA HISTORIA**

 **BYE**


	8. Receta para el desastre

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi público querido a un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Sé que el capitulo pasado no fue precisamente muy emocionante pero necesitaba el capitulo argumental. Solo para asentar algunas bases que según yo estaban algo flojas. Pero vamos a lo importante, vamos a los reviews.**

 **Warlus999: Gracias viejo. Y espero otro cap tuyo.**

 **DAST Crush: Como siempre un review que da gusto leer. Lo hace, tratare de no cambiarlo más de lo que ya lo hice. Pero recordemos que Deku pasó por algo igual a lo de Manhattan. Sobre el rubio no te preocupes estará bien. Y gracias por el apoyo continúo.**

 **Brandon D: Gracias por el apoyo. Pero tendré que negar tu propuesta pues el Harem ya esta decidido desde el cap pasado.**

 **Ben56: Gracias y buena suerte con ello.**

 **XxjosexX01: gracias, pero como dije es simplemente para no perder la esencia y que carezca de profundidad.**

 **ChaosKing: La verdad no pues tuve que grabar en fuego en mi cerebro para poder pasar esa materia. Ciertamente, pero las alas son molestas en espacios reducidos, por ello en las ciudades son poco usadas debido a la falta de maniobrabilidad. Al parecer te gusto el cap. Sobre el radar te sirve para ubicarte si sabes donde estas.**

 **Neopercival: Algo asi jeje. Es para la trama papa, y pues aquí esta.**

 **ThePhex: Mira, ahora estoy un poco atascado con el Fandoom de DxD asi que tenme un poco de paciencia.**

 **Primordialdragon: La verdad tu me diste la idea. Gracias por ello. Si, lei bastante para poder hacerla.**

 **Roxas andromalius: Gracias, jaja, esperemos que no llegue hasta tal punto.**

 **Antenesis: Pues ya lo veras aquí y solo espera pues cada vez se pondrá mejor la cosa.**

 **Jackson draggnel: Em… tal vez, pero en el futuro, pues tengo que investigarlo y ahora estoy con exámenes. Pero no te confirmo nada aunque creo que tiene potencial.**

 **Mount Lady: Al principio pensé lo mismo pero ya ves, el público manda. Tenemos otra historia donde ella estará, bueno, no exactamente.**

 **Bueno, esos fueron todos los reviews. Quisiera recordarles que pasen por nuestro otro fic el cual escribo con Azrael. El Veneno de un Héroe. Se está poniendo buena la cosa.**

 **Una vez más pido disculpas por el cap anterior pero era necesario para el argumento. Ahora sin más…. AL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola- Habla normal.

 **-Bienvenido a la cima de la cadena alimenticia-** Izuku con armadura, Alex Mercer o "efecto especial"

-(No lo sé…)- Pensamientos.

 **-(Es mala idea chico)-** Alex hablando en la mente de Izuku

* * *

 **(I'm all of me.-Crush 40)**

 **(Instrumental)**

Se ve la luna llena como fondo. De repente unas garras chocan entre sí afilándose la una a la otra. En la luna aparece "Un Prototipo entre Héroes". La imagen cambia a una pierna y junto a ella esas las mismas garras ahora sumamente afiladas. La imagen muestra luego a Hades con garras en ambas manos en lo que parece ser la punta de un edifico listo para atacar.

 **(Instrumental de guitarra)**

Se ve a Izuku corriendo por las paredes de los edificios. Mientras que en el centro de la cuidad, de un portal salían muchos villanos, algunos de los cuales perseguían a Izuku. Mientras que un Nomu usaba una patrulla de policía como arma, la cual arrojo y exploto. Izuku corrió en dirección a Nomu con un auto en mano. El cual no dudo en hacerlo explotar

 **I see no, hear no evil.**

 **Black writings on the wall!**

 **Unleashed a million faces,**

 **And one by one they fall.**

Izuku salió ileso de la explosión con un salto mortal y procedía a usar su WhipFist. Los villanos habían comenzado a luchar contra los héroes en una batalla sin cuartel. Mientras que del mismo portal oscuro caían mas villanos

 **Black-hearted evil,**

 **Brave-hearted hero,**

 **I am all, I am all I am...**

La imagen muestra a un Nomu cayendo sobre un auto. Luego a un grupo de Héroes tratando de hacerles frente. Todo esto siendo observado por Izuku desde un edificio para luego saltar de alli

 **I... I... I... I am!**

La imagen se intercala con algunas de las clases de Izuku y luego a él luchando contra los villanos.

 **Here we go buddy,**

 **Here we go buddy,**

 **Here we go.**

 **Here we go buddy,**

 **Here we go.**

La imagen muestra a toda la clase 1-A corriendo por las calles de la ciudad

 **Go ahead and try to see through me,**

 **Do it if you dare!**

Se muestra a Izuku usando su MusscleMass contra múltiples villanos

 **One step forward, two steps back**

 **I'm here... (One step forward, two steps back)**

 **Do it, do it, do it, DO IT!**

Se muestra a Izuku saliendo de una polvareda con su armadura activada mientras muchos villanos usaban su kosei contra él, sin siquiera dañarlo, solo enojarlo. Izuku junto zarcillos en sus manos y realizo el Hades Smash alejando a todos sus enemigos.

 **Can you see all of me?**

 **Walk into my mystery,**

 **Step inside and hold on for dear life.**

Se ve a Tomura dirigiendo a un grupo de Nomus y villanos. La escena cambia a All Might dirigiendo a un grupo de héroes contra los villanos.

 **Do you remember me?**

 **Capture you or set you free,**

 **I am all, I am all of me.**

 **(I am, I am all of me!)**

Se ve a la academia Yuuei, la cual estaba abriendo sus puertas. Luego de eso se ve a Izuku el cual estaba encima de un villano. El fuego se reflejaba en su mirada y con cada respiración Izuku parecía más enojado.

 **I am... I am, I'm all of me.**

 **I am... I am, I'm all of me.**

 **I am... I am, I'm all of me.**

Se ve a Katsuki muy maltratado el cual trataba de levantarse, pero fallando en el proceso. Detrás del rubio estaba Izuku sin su armadura pero con su brazo espada. Luego Izuku mira directo al frente y se lanza. Dando un giro corta la pantalla en diagonal y hace que todo se vuelva negro.

 **I am, I'm all of me.**

* * *

Nos encontramos en las pacíficas calles de Manhattan, las cuales eran cubiertas por una neblina de color rojizo. El lugar estaba muy tranquilo... demasiado.

Uno esperaría que una réplica casi perfecta de una ciudad que fue asolada por un arma viral sería más activo. Pero, aunque no nos demos cuenta en esta ciudad se estaba llevando a cabo un batalla que solo podría describirse como... bestial.

 **RAAAAAAHHH**

 **CRASH**

Un Hunter había atravesado una pared mientras caía en medio de la calle asfaltada, este tenía múltiples cortes en todo el cuerpo, un charco de su propia sangre de color oscura se estaba formando justo abajo de él. Solo los leves movimientos de su abdomen demostraban que seguía "vivo" de alguna manera.

 **TAP TAP**

Unos pasos se comenzaron a oír por donde había salido el Hunter, poco a poco una silueta se hiso presente de entre las sombras, estas revelaron a Hades en cual en su brazo derecho arrastraba a otro Hunter, solo que este carecía de brazos y su mandíbula estaba totalmente dislocada.

 **PUM**

Fue en sonido que produjo el cuerpo de la criatura cuando el prototipo lo dejo caer a la acera mientras se acercaba lentamente al otro Hunter.

Este se paró frente a su enemigo y le dio una mirada sumamente gélida, sin ninguna emoción, ni siquiera una pizca de odio o repulsión ante esta escena que el causó, pero... si miramos atentamente podemos ver un ápice de ¿alegría? ¿O acaso será satisfacción? No podemos saberlo con certeza y es probable que ni el mismo Izuku lo sepa.

\- ¿Últimas palabras?- Dijo el encapuchado al mismo tiempo que convertía su brazo derecho en su espada.

El Hunter sólo soltó un leve gemido muy lastimero.

Ni un segundo después Izuku levantó la hoja por encima de su cabeza y de un solo movimiento la bajo fuertemente sobre la cabeza de la criatura.

 **CRACK**

Tanto el cráneo del Hunter como el pavimento se partieron por la fuerza del ataque del joven. El cual seguía en esa posición.

Ni un minuto después el cuerpo del Hunter se convirtió en un montón de polvo que fue llevado por el viento que se unía a la neblina rojiza.

\- Es extraño...- Dijo Izuku al levantarse y mirar fijamente a su brazo/espada con mucho interés. Su brazo estaba presentando algunas venas de color de color naranja brillante en algunas zonas, pero no eran muy llamativas.- No recuerdo tener estás antes... ¿Alex? ¿Alguna idea?

Como si fuera una señal Zeus cayo del tejado de uno de los edificios, el se encargaba de vigilar los entrenamientos de Izuku desde allí para darle total libertad en su actuar durante las misiones.

Este se acercó al joven para ver más de cerca el apéndice. No pudo evitar transformar su propio brazo en espada para hacer una comparación, aunque el de Alex era más grande carecía de esa bioluminiscencia en algunas áreas. Pero luego simplemente sonrió y destransformó su brazo.

 **\- Es simple, estas mutando.**

\- ¿Mutando?

 **\- Un virus normalmente es inestable genéticamente, eso quiere decir que desarrolla nuevas formas de adaptación. Pero no todos así. Como tú.**

\- ¿Yo?

 **\- Cuando un virus es estable las mejoras se desarrollan más lentamente debido que no tiene tanto material para trabajar.**

\- Cuando dices material… te refieres a ADN humano ¿no?

 **\- En efecto.**

\- Pero no tengo ya el ADN de mis compañeros.

 **\- Si, más no lo que necesitas, para poder evolucionar más rápido necesitas líquido cefalorraquídeo, materia gris, el sistema nervioso y otras cosas.**

\- Básicamente necesito consumir una persona.- Dijo algo triste por la noticia.

 **\- Me temo que si**

\- ¿Como sabes todo esto?

 **\- Porque yo pasé por lo mismo.**

Izuku abrió los ojos un poco impresionado estaba por preguntarle qué quería decir con eso pero de pronto vio la tristeza en su mirada.

\- Siempre dices que soy muy diferente a ti, pero siempre me pregunté ¿Cómo?

 **\- Es simple aún eres humano**

\- No lo comprendo, ¿No puedes ser humano de nuevo?

 **\- No, el virus almacena el ADN predominante como base, si consumieras a un humano no podrías volver a ser normal, el virus no podría volver a tu antiguo estado debido a que tendrías más de un ADN base y desarrollarías la inestabilidad genética, pese a que te harías más fuerte... nunca serias humano nuevamente, serias un Prototipo total.**

\- Wow... eso es mucho para asimilar.

Pero en ese momento una duda le surgió a Izuku.

\- Alex... cada vez que hablamos sobre lo que somos te refieres al virus como algo mas, alguien aparte.

 **\- El virus y yo no somos lo mismo, parecidos pero no iguales. Imagina al virus como un perro.**

Alex hiso un ademán con su mano y del suelo un montón de zarcillos surgieron y formaron un perro.

\- Wow

 **\- Si, veras como dije el virus es una masa de instintos y solo desea la destrucción.**

En eso unas personas normales salieron de la neblina, pero rápidamente el perro salto por uno y le mordió la garganta arrancándosela de un solo movimiento. Luego procedió a matar a los demás. Todo esto ante la mirada de los prototipos los cuales ni se inmutaban.

 **\- Pero con nosotros es posible enfocar esa ira, guiarla.**

Un collar apareció en el perro y este dejo de atacar personas y comenzó a atacar a unos infectados que se acercaron por el ruido.

 **\- Eso es lo que he estado tratando de enseñarte, si no puedes controlar tu ira...**

\- Busca la manera de conducirla.

 **\- Perfecto, aunque por lo que veo ya estas mejor. De esta forma no lastimaras a nadie.**

\- ¿Tu lastimaste a alguien?

 **\- A demasiadas personas.**

\- Vamos Alex, estoy preparando para aceptar lo que tengas que decir ¡Así que... por favor!

 **-Aún no...**

\- Lo siento... probablemente tengas tus razones, no volveré a insistir... yo creo que es hora de que despierte, solo quiero que sepas que eres una de las personas en quien más confío.

Luego de eso Izuku fue cubierto por un montón de zarcillos para luego desaparecer. Alex se quedo viendo fijamente el lugar por donde su alumno salió.

En ese momento recordó las palabras que le dijo apenas momentos atrás.

 **\- ... Pero yo no lo estoy... solo espero que seas lo suficientemente fuerte cuando sepas de la pila de cadáveres que hay detrás de mí. Y que no sólo eres usuario del BlackLight.**

Dando unos pasos se metió en una casa simple pero con carne creciendo por las paredes al igual que lo hacía por los demás edificios.

Cuando entro vio a aquella mujer que lo engaño para liberarla y desatar el terror por Manhattan. Allí amordazada y sujeta a la pared con BlackLight estaba Elizabeth Greene. O mejor dicho los fragmentos de su conciencia viral. La cual miraba con puro odio a Alex.

 **-Sino que también eres su carcelero...**

Ella había sido la que incitaba a Izuku a sus arranques de ira. Alex hacia todo lo posible por mantenerla a raya pero con cada emoción negativa que demostraba el joven Prototipo, ella se hacía más fuerte.

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado y nuestro joven protagonista se había levantado un poco tarde. Un poco decaído por no saber aún la verdad sobre Alex pero también más relajado, las secciones de pelea contra los Hunters cada vez le resultaban más fáciles, pero las disfrutaba.

Saliendo de su casa en su forma de Prototipo pero con la apariencia del uniforme comenzó a correr nuevamente por los tejados.

No paso mucho hasta que logró llegar a unas calles cerca de las puertas de la academia. Pero justo frente a las puertas un montón de reporteros estaba entrevistando a cada persona que ingresaba a la academia. Pensó en simplemente saltar la muralla e ingresar a clases, como el era un alumno el sistema de intrusos no se activaría.

Pero todo su plan se vio frustrado cuando vio a cierta castaña que siempre ronda sus pensamientos siendo entrevistada por uno de los reporteros.

\- ¡¿Nos podrías decir como es el símbolo de la paz como profesor?!- Prácticamente grito uno de los reporteros a la chica.

\- ¿C-como es?... Uhmm...- Uraraka estaba nerviosa, no hacía falta negarlo y quería salir de allí. Por suerte sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

\- Ah, Uraraka-chan, que bueno verte.- Dijo Izuku al pasar un brazo por sus hombros mientras le tomaba la mano con la otra.

La castaña se sorprendió un poco por el repentino contacto y no puedo evitar mirarlo. Izuku sólo la miraba con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Recuerdas eso que nos encargo el profesor? Hay que ir rápido.

\- S-si!- Respondio ella.

\- Si nos disculpan.

Así ambos comenzaron a alejarse. Uraraka quería devolver la mirada pero fue detenida por el peliverde.

\- No los mires, huelen el miedo y buscan historias como un vampiro a la sangre.

Ella se tenso un poco y ambos continuaron caminando hasta que se perdieron de la vista de los reporteros.

En cuanto a estos no perdieron la oportunidad de seguir interrogando a los alumnos pero luego se arrepintieron cuando trataron de entrevistar a Iida.

Pero luego de eso fueron echados de forma "cortes" por el profesor Aizawa. Pero ninguno todo a un hombre con el pelo celeste y ropas negras que estaba parado del otro lado de la calle.

Todo este alboroto se debió a la noticia de que All Might estaba enseñando en la U.A, este fue un hecho que sorprendió a la nación.

Todos lo saben

Si... Todos

* * *

Dentro de las instalaciones ya habían comenzado las clases y hoy los alumnos de de la clase 1-A tenían turno con el profesor Aizawa.

-Buen trabajo ayer en el entrenamiento de combate. Vi el video y los resultados. Bakugou. Eres talentoso pero no actúes como un niño.- Dijo el profesor

\- Lo sé...- Dijo el aludido

\- Y Midoriya... por lo que vi, te las arreglaste para hacer una escena, aparte que tu grito causó dolores de cabeza a los que tenían el sentido del oído desarrollado.

\- Lo siento...- Dijo algo apenado el chico.

\- Pero salvo por eso todos están bien.- Luego saco una hoja con algunas notas - Ahora seguiremos con las tareas de la clase. Perdón por comunicarles esto ahora pero el día de hoy tendré que...

\- (¿... Será un examen especial otra vez?)- Fue el pensamiento de todos.

-...elegir a un representante de la clase

\- (¡Es una actividad normal de escuela!)- Para alivio de muchos.

Apenas el profesor mencionó eso todos los que estaban en la clase levantaron sus manos y decían que querían ser líderes, algunos parecían más entusiasmados por la idea que otros. En una clase normal esto permite tomar decisiones cotidianas para el curso, pero para el curso de héroes permite poner en práctica como ser un héroe liderando el grupo.

\- ¡Silencio por favor!- La voz de Iida llamó la atención de todos.- ¡El trabajo del líder es una gran responsabilidad! ¡No es un trabajo para que cualquiera pueda hacerlo! ¡Es una llamada que requiere la confianza de todos los que le rodean! Si buscamos la democracia para buscar un verdadero líder... ¡... deberíamos hacer las elecciones para elegir a uno!

\- ¡Tu mano está muy alzada!- Dijeron todos.

\- ¿Podremos hacer eso?- Pregunto Kaminari

\- No nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo ¿Podremos confiar en alguien?- Pregunto Tsuyu con el dedo en su barbilla.

\- Si es por eso cada uno se votará por sí mismo.- Volvio a decir el pelirrojo.

\- Es por eso el que reciba múltiples votos será considerado capaz... ¡¿Que piensa profesor?!- Dijo Iida.

-No me importa siempre y cuando lo que decidan antes de que termine la clase.- Dijo al entrar el su saco de dormir.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!

Unos minutos después las votaciones habían terminado los resultados fueron...

Izuku Midoriya 4 votos

Yaoyorozu Momo con 2 votos.

Todos los demás tenían un solo voto pues votaron por sí mismos, salvo por Iida que tuvo 0 votos por votar por alguien más. El cual se estaba tragando su frustración de una manera particular.

\- 0 votos... es de esperarse de alguien que no se voto a sí mismo...

\- Votaste por alguien más ¿eh?- Dijo Momo viendo al chico de lentes.

\- Pero también querías serlo. ¿Qué pretendías Iida?- Dijo un castaño de labios gruesos

\- Entonces el representante de la clase de Midoriya y lo acompaña Yaoyorozu.- Dijo el profesor.

Ambos pasaron al frente de la clase. Justamente habían elegido como representante al único que no quería participar en las elecciones. Pese a que es posible de que el peliverde sea el más preparado para el puesto no quería hacerlo. Esto le quitaría tiempo que usaba para ya sea entrenar o simplemente recorrer los tejados.

El soltó un leve suspiro de exasperación. Aunque por otro lado no pudo evitar mirar a su costado para ver a la pelinegra con la cual tendría que llevar el cargo, es posible que no sea tan malo después de todo.

Los demás pareciera que estaban de acuerdo con los resultados, salvo por Kacchan, pero él está enojado siempre que se trate del peliverde.

A los pocos minutos el timbre del almuerzo sonó y todos se reunieron en la cafetería.

Esta vez en la mesa donde se sentaba el joven prototipo lo acompañaban Iida y Uraraka, la cual se sentaba a su lado de Izuku

\- Hay mucha gente hoy también.- Dijo Uraraka

\- Es porque estamos todos, el curso de héroes, lo de apoyo, y los de organización en el mismo lugar.- Le respondió Iida.

El encapuchado soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿Estás bien Deku-kun? Solo agarraste dos porciones hoy.- Dijo con algo de preocupación la castaña.

\- Estoy bien… creo, aun cuando me eligieron no sé si estoy calificado para eso.

\- Lo estas. - Dijo simplemente Uraraka. Sin notar la mancha de salsa en la comisura de sus labios.

\- Oye Uraraka- Dijo el peliverde.

-¿Si?

-Tienes una mancha de salsa.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde?

-Aquí- Dijo el peliverde para limpiarle la mancha con su pulgar y para luego llevársela a la boca dejando a la castaña algo roja por esa acción.

\- Volviendo al tema… por tu coraje y juicio en momentos críticos... te hace un ejemplo a seguir en ese aspecto. Por eso te vote.- Dijo Iida

\- ¿Pero tú también querías serlo no?

\- Querer y ser digno son cosas diferentes. Solo me guíe por mi dogma.

 **\- (Técnicamente y biológicamente eres el más calificado para eso)**

\- (Esto no es como liderar una manada de Hunters a invadir una base militar, son personas pensantes, desearía que no me hubieran elegido)

 **\- (Entonces no lo hagas, dale al puesto a alguien mas)**

\- (Buena idea pero... ¿A quién?)

Pero en ese momento tanto Uraraka ya recuperada como Izuku captan una palabra rara.

\- ¿"Dogma"?- Dijeron ambos.

\- He estado pensando... ¿Eres hijo de una familia rica, Iida-kun?- Pregunto la castaña

\- ¡¿Rica?!... He cambiado la forma en la que hablo por qué no quiero que me llamen así.

Ese comentario solo aumento la curiosidad de sus amigos en la mesa, los cuales lo miraban fijamente. El pelinegro de lentes sólo suspiro.

\- Si, en mi familia han sido héroes por generaciones. Yo soy el segundo hijo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Wow.

\- ¿Conoces al héroe turbo, Ignium?- Pregunto algo feliz el pelinegro.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es un héroe popular que tiene a 65 personas trabajando en su agencia en Tokio!. No me digas que...- El peliverde ya había unido los puntos.

\- ¡Es mi hermano mayor!

\- ¡Genial!

\- Es un héroe que valora las reglas y guía a la gente. Tengo la meta de ser un héroe porque quiero ser como mi hermano. Sin embargo pienso que es demasiado pronto para guiar a otros. A diferencia mía tú te diste cuenta de una parte importante en el examen práctico, así que eres más capaz para el trabajo.

\- Debe ser la primera vez que te veo sonreír Iida-kun.- Dijo la chica

\- ¿Que de verdad?

\- (Ignium es para Iida-kun lo que All Might es para mí. Tal vez pueda decírselo)- Pero luego negó con la cabeza-(Aunque se lo dijera no creería ni una sola palabra sobre Alex o lo demás)

 **PIIII PIIIIII**

\- ¡¿Una alarma?!

\- *Hay una brecha de seguridad nivel 3. Todos los estudiantes abandonen las instalaciones de inmediato*

\- ¿Que es un "Nivel tres de seguridad"?- Pregunto Iida a un chico de grado superior.

\- ¡Alguien se infiltró en los terrenos de la escuela! ¡Nunca vi algo como eso en los tres años que llevo aquí!- Le respondió.

Así todos comenzaron a caer presa del pánico, trataban de salir de las instalaciones de un mudo desordenado y caótico.

\- ¡No empujen!

\- ¡Ow..!

\- Todos son muy rápidos- Dijo Iida

\- ¡Tan rápidos que están causando pánico! OW- Dijo el peliverde siendo tragado por la multitud.

\- ¡Deku-kun/Midoriya-kun! - Dijeron Uraraka y Iida preocupados por su amigo.

\- ¿Quién demonios traspaso?- En ese momento el pelinegro se acercó un poco más para ver a quienes accionaron la alarma- ¡Esa es... La prensa!

En la puerta de la UA los profesores Present Mic y Eraser Head estaban tratando de parar a la prensa en lo que llega la policía. Le héroe rubio estaba considerando la idea de golpearlos, pero fue negada por el otro.

\- Me preguntaba que era. Pero solo era la prensa. ! Todos cal- Fue cortado cuando fue empujado contra el cristal.

Iida pudo ver a algunos de sus compañeros que eran arrastrados por la marea se estudiantes. Y al parecer él fue el único que se dio cuenta de que no había amenaza real.

\- Uaaaa

\- Uraraka-kun - Al ver a su amiga el pelinegro trataba de acercarse-(¡¿Que haría Midoriya-kun... o mi hermano... en esta situación?!)- En ese momento tuvo una idea- ¡Uraraka-kun, hazme flotar!

Ella no comprendió del todo su razonamiento pero confiaría en su amigo, así como pudo ella lo hizo flotar.

\- (¡Necesito un lugar a la vista de todos!...)- Fue allí cuando vio la señal de Exit en la pared, donde todos lo podrían ver.

Justo antes de que tratara de avanzar a la señal sintió que algo atrapó su pie. Al bajar su mirada vio al WiphFist atrapando su pie y conectado a él estaba Izuku con una sonrisa.

\- Ya sé lo que quieres hacer. Déjame ayudarte.- Dijo al tiempo que lanzaba hacia atrás su brazo y con él a Iida.

\- Ow!- Dijo por el repentino cambio.

\- Para serte sincero he querido hacerte esto en el momento en que nos conocimos.

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- Oye fue antes de conocerte y volvernos amigos. Da igual, ahora... vuela.

\- Owwwwwwwww!- Dijo mientras volaba directo a la pared. En la cual se estrelló como un Hot cake.

\- (¡Ser conciso... claro... y contundente!)- Fue lo que se decía el pelinegro estando sujetado a un tubo.- ¡Todo está bien!

-¿Eh?

\- ¡Son solo los medios! ¡No hay razón para entrar en pánico! ¡Todo está bien! ¡Somos la U.A.! ¡Debemos actuar como los mejores de los mejores!

Esto bastó para calmar a todos y que dejaran de actuar de aquella forma tan caótica.

\- ¡Miren es la policía!

Pero por parte del peliverde ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.

De vuelta en la clase unos minutos después.

\- Ven representante. Comencemos.

\- Ahora tenemos que decidir a los oficiales de las otras clases... Pero antes... me gustaría decir algo.- Dijo el prototipo.- Me gustaría dar el puesto de representante de la clase a Iida Tenya.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Fue capaz de llamar la atención de todos durante el incidente en la cafetería, tubo juicio en un momento crítico y no perdió la calma.

\- Yo pienso igual. Si Midoriya lo dice... y es verdad que fue de gran ayuda hoy en la cafetería.- Dijo Kirishima.

-El fue la persona de la salida de emergencia ¿no?- Dijo alguien de la clase.

\- Están malgastando el tiempo. No me importa lo que hagan sólo apúrense. – Dijo el profesor desde el suelo.

\- Si el representante de la clase me nomino entonces no hay discusión. Desde hoy, yo, Iida Tenya. ¡Prometo dar lo mejor para cumplir los deberes de un representante de clase!

\- ¡Contamos contigo, salida de emergencia!

\- ¡Salida de emergencia Iida!

\- ¿Qué hay de mi...?- Dijo Momo a la cual dejaron de lado. Pero de repente izuku le dio un empujón con su cadera. Ella lo miro y él le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Tu y yo, aun tenemos mucho de qué hablar aún- Dijo para guiñarle el ojo.

Ella solo le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

En la entrada de la academia.

Podemos ver a un grupo del personal mirando las puertas de la academia totalmente destruidas.

-¿Como pudo la gente normal de la prensa hacer esto? -Dijo un ser de pelaje blanco y una cicatriz en el ojo.-Alguien los instigo... Algo maldito de metió... ¿...o fue una declaración de guerra?-

\- Que mala forma de arruinar un viernes.

* * *

De vuelta con los estudiantes.

-Para el entrenamiento básico de hoy... se volverá una clase con tres instructores, All Might, yo y otra persona más.- dijo Aizawa.

\- Disculpa, ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy?- Dijo Seto

\- Desastres hundimientos y todo lo parecido. Es un entrenamiento de Rescate.

\- Rescate... parece que habrá un montón de trabajo hoy.- Dijo Kaminari

\- Es cierto- Secundo Mina.

\- Idiotas, es el deber de un héroe... ¡Mis brazos están listos para rugir!- Dijo cierto pelirrojo.

\- Nadie puede ganarme en el agua, Gero Gero.

\- Hey, no termine... Pueden decidir si visten sus trajes hoy o no está vez. Ya que puede que sus vestimentas limiten sus habilidades. El entrenamiento será fuera del campus así que tomaremos un autobús. Es todo. Prepárense

 **\- (Entrenamiento de Rescate ¿Eh?)**

\- (Un entrenamiento que me acerqué más a lo que aspiro)- Con una mirada determinada y una sonrisa en la cara izuku dijo- It's Show Time.

Al poco tiempo los alumnos estaban afuera esperando a que el autobús viniera.

\- ¿Huh?- Dijo Uraraka llamando la atención del prototipo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Te ves distinto.

\- Ahora que lo dices...

Es verdad pues en la parte de los hombros y un poco de la espalda hasta poco antes de llegar a los antebrazos estaban cubiertos de espinas y en algunas partes de ellas y en las bases se podían observar un cierto resplandor de color naranja brillante. Y en la zona de los muslos se había pegado su "pantalón" al cuerpo por lo que se notaban los músculos, además de unas venas que salían del mismo y entraban nuevamente a la parte de la pantorrilla donde estaban normales. Todas estas características no eran demasiado llamativas pero si eran visibles.

\- Es un efecto secundario de mi Kosei.

\- ¿No te duelen?

\- Para nada.- Y eso era cierto, pues esas púas eran parte de el. Alex le había dicho que estos eran una señal de que esta mutando, el virus necesitaba hacer unas remodelaciones para poder estar más a gusto.

 **PIIIII**

Iida había tocado el silbato para llamar la atención a todos.

\- ¡Clase 1-A! ¡Formen dos líneas de estudiantes para subir al autobús de forma fluida!

\- Iida-kun... esta muy emocionado.- Dijo Izuku con una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a su amigo.

\- Si...

Ya dentro del autobús...

\- ¡Decepción! ¡No pensé que fuera este tipo de autobús!- Decía al lamentarse el pelinegro de lentes.

\- No importa ¿No?- Dijo Mina tratando de animarlo.

\- Digo todo lo que pienso.- Luego miro a Izuku- Midoriya-chan…

\- Vamos Tsuyu-chan, dime Izuku-kun.

\- Hai, Izuku-chan. Tu individualidad es parecida a la de All Might.

\- ¿Crees eso?- Dijo al comenzar a sudar frió, no pensó que alguien notara algún parecido.

\- Espera un segundo, Tsuyu-chan, All Might no puede trasformar sus brazos así... o el resto del cuerpo. Solo se parece a una de sus adaptaciones.- Dijo Kirishima. Izuku hiso una nota mental para darle las gracias más tarde. - Pero es genial eso de poder tener una variedad de habilidades. ¡Puedes hacer muchas cosas geniales! Mi endurecimiento es fuerte contra otros, pero no parece mucho.

\- Yo pienso que es genial. Una muralla de piedra que no caerá hasta que lo haga su enemigo.- Le contesto el peliverde a su amigo, luego del primer entrenamiento, estos dos se habían reunido para hacer cosas de hombres, véase usar su endurecimiento y partirse la cara entre ellos. Pero con buena intención.

\- Je, gracias por el apoyo. Aunque aún no entiendo del todo lo que me explicaste el otro día creo que me ayudo. Aunque aún hay que pensar en la popularidad como héroe, ya sabes.

\- Mi Navel Láser es de nivel profesional en fuerza y llamativo.- Dijo el rubio muy refinado.

\- Pero la descompostura que te da por usarlo no es igual.- Dijo Mina revenando su burbuja.

-Bueno, si hablamos de fuerza y llamativo pensamos en Todoroki, Izuku y Bakugou ¿No?- Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Bakugou se enoja fácilmente así que no parece ser popular.- Dijo Tsuyu sin dudar.

\- ¡¿Que dices, maldita?! ¡¿Quieres pelea?!- Le respondió este agresivamente. Antes de que ella pudiera contestar alguien se le adelanto.

\- ¡¿A quién llamas maldita, bastardo?!- Dijo Izuku mientras abrazaba de manera posesiva a la chica, la cual estaba un poco roja por el repentino contacto, aunque claro ella no le incomodaba.

\- Bueno, si hablamos de que da más miedo cuando se enoja, Izuku gana por leguas.- Volvió a decir Kirishima.

\- Pero es raro normalmente es el más tranquilo de la clase. A diferencia de Bakugou el cual tiene esa personalidad de mierda empapada de fango todo el tiempo.- Dijo Kaminari

\- ¡¿Qué pasa con esas palabras, bastardo?! ¡Te matare!- Le respondió el rubio.

-¿Izuku-chan? – Dijo la chica rana.

\- ¿Si, Tsuyu-chan?- Dijo este cambiando su personalidad a 180 grados.

\- ¿Podrías soltarme?

\- Eh!... C-claro, lo siento.- Dijo algo avergonzado.

\- No pasa nada, fue agradable, Gero.

En los asientos de atrás una castaña y una pelinegra con coleta miraban la interacción del prototipo y la chica rana con reacciones similares, un poco de celos, un deseo de estar sentadas junto con el chico y algo más.

Uraraka al girarse pudo ver que su compañera tenía la misma expresión y la mirada fija en el mismo lugar que ella. Así que movió un poco a Momo para llame su atención.

\- Tú y yo necesitamos hablar.

\- Al parecer Asui-san también.- Le respondió la pelinegra.

Pero todo este intercambio fue detenido por el profesor.

-Llegamos. Paren de chillar.

\- ¡Si, señor!

* * *

Así los aspirantes a héroes bajaron del autobús y pudieron apreciar un edificio similar a un domo pero mucho más grande.

A penas bajar vieron que para recibirlos estaba una figura humanoide con un traje espacial y un casco negro en donde se podían observar dos manchas blancas aparentando ser sus ojos. Este es el Pro Hero Trece.

\- Los estuve esperando a todos.

\- Wow

\- ¡Es el héroe espacial, Trece! ¡Héroe que ha rescatado muchísimas personas de desastres!- Dijo Izuku, prototipo o no. Nadie le quita lo fanatico.

\- ¡Oh, me encanta Trece!- Dijo Uraraka.

\- Vamos, sin retraso.

\- ¡Hai!

Una vez dentro, todos pudieron observar múltiples escenarios de distintos desastres por todo el lugar, desde inundaciones hasta derrumbes.

\- ¡Wow parece universal Studios Japón, o USJ!- Dijo Kirishima.

\- Un naufragio... Un derrumbe... Un incendio... una tormenta... etcétera. Un campo de entrenamiento que pararé con distintos tipos de accidentes y desastres. ¡Llamada "Habitación de los desastres ficticios" o USJ para acortar.

\- (De verdad se llama USJ...)- Fue el pensamiento colectivo.

 **\- (¿Coincidencia?)**

\- Trece, ¿Donde está All Might? Se suponía que estaría aquí.- Dijo Aizawa al acercarse al otro héroe.

\- Ha tenido mucho trabajo como héroe y llego cansado...- Dijo mientras levantaba tres de sus dedos-... Así que está descansando en la sala.

\- Es lo máximo de irracionalidad- Dijo Aizawa en voz alta.- (Bueno, tomaremos precauciones pos si acaso...)- Fueron los pensamientos del profesor- No hay nada que hacer ¿Empezamos?

\- Antes de empezar déjenme decirle una cosa o dos... tres... cuatro... cinco... seis... siete...

\- (¡Las incrementa...!)- Pensaron todos.

\- Estoy seguro que conocen mi individualidad... Black Hole. Puedo absorber todo y transformarlo en polvo.

\- Usado para salvar a personas de desastres ¿No?- Dijo uno.

\- Si

\- Pero es capaz de matar fácilmente a esas mismas personas ¿No?- Dijo Izuku con su capucha puesta.

\- Si. Alguno de ustedes tiene individualidades así ¿No?- Esto llamó la atención a todos- En una sociedad de superhumanos, las individualidades son certifica y restringidas regularmente, así que no ha de haber problema en un primer vistazo. Sin embargo, no olviden... que muchas individualidades pueden matar si se usan de mala manera. Con el entrenamiento de Aizawa-san aprendieron a aprovechar sus poderes ocultos. Y con el entrenamiento de combate de All Might... experimentaron el peligro de esos poderes contra otros. Esta clase acaba de empezar. Deben aprender a usar sus individualidades para salvar vidas humanas. No tiene poderes para dañar a otros. Tengo la esperanza de entidad que sus poderes son para ayudar a otros. Eso es todo. Gracias por escuchar.

\- ¡Eso fue maravilloso!

\- Wow

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!

\- Bueno, primer- El profesor fue interrumpido.

Electricidad había comenzado a correr por las luces haciendo que éstas y todo el lugar parpadearan.

En el centro del lugar estaba ubicado una fuente, frente a esta Una especie de remolino de color negro se hiso presente.

El profesor Aizawa se tenso y abrió mucho los ojos ante la sensación de peligro que lleno el lugar.

\- ¡Júntense y no se muevan!

El portal comenzó a expandirse hasta que de él se pudo ver una silueta con el pelo celeste y con manos en varias partes del cuerpo salió del portal junto con otras figuras

\- Trece, ¡Protege a los estudiantes!

\- ¿Qué es eso?- Dijo uno de los alumnos.

Muchas figuras salieron del portal y Aizawa se coloco sus lentes

\- ¿Es como el examen de ingreso en el cual la lección comienza inmediato?- Pregunto Kirishima.

\- ¡No se muevan!- Dijo muy serio el profesor Aizawa - Esos son... villanos.

Esto causó conmoción en todos. Pero en ese momento del portal salió una figura humanoide grande y de color negro, con el cerebro al descubierto y una boca extraña llena de dientes, tenía algunas marcas rojas y solo vestía un pantalón marrón.

Izuku no sabía que le pasaba, sus pupilas se dilataron, el pelo de la nuca se le erizo, pudo sentir la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo y sin pensarlo activo sus garras. Este rápidamente dio un paso al frente y se puso junto al profesor Aizawa.

\- ¡Midoriya, te dije que-!

 **GRRRRRRRR**

Aizawa se detuvo por el repentino arrebato. Pero el gruñido no estaba dirigido a él. Pudo observar el rostro de su alumno el cual se contorsionaba mostrando sus colmillos y una expresión de enojo, pero siempre mirando en la misma dirección. El profesor miro a donde estaba viendo y con sorpresa vio como algunos de los villanos con características animales daban un paso atrás gracias a Izuku. Todos salvo uno.

 **GRRRRRR**

El sujeto con piel negra, Nomu, no había retrocedido, es mas había aceptado el desafío del prototipo y este le estaba gruñendo en respuesta para sorpresa del peliceleste, su titiritero.

\- ¿Huh?- Dijo el titiritero para luego mirar directamente al joven prototipo.

\- Trece y Eraser Head ¿Eh? La planificación de los profesores que recibimos el otro día... decía que All Might estaría aquí.

\- ¿Dónde está?... Pase tantos problemas para traer a todos estos tipos aquí... All Might... Símbolo de la paz... ¿Y no está aqui? Me pregunto si vendrá si matamos a algunos de estos chicos.- Dijo el tipo con las manos.

Izuku no pudo escuchar la conversación pero sabía que algo malo pasaría. El al igual que su profesor estaba listo para el combate.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Villanos? No es posible que se metan en una escuela de héroes.- Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Sensei, ¿Qué hay de los sensores de traspaso?- Pregunto Momo.

\- Los tenemos, por supuesto, pero...- Le contesto Trece

\- Sólo para la zona de la escuela ¿Verdad?- Dijo Izuku sin apartar la mirada.

\- Es probable que tengan alguien con un Kosei capaz de interferirlos. En una zona tan aislada, lejos del campo principal... Pueden ser tontos pero no idiotas. El ataque sorpresa tuvo que ser planeado con algún tipo de objetivo en mente.- Dijo Todoroki aportando algo de luz a la situación.

\- Trece, comienza la evacuación. Ellos tienen a alguien que contrarresta los sensores, pude ser algún tipo de onda de radio que este interfiriendo. Kaminari, trata de contactar con la escuela.- Dijo Eraser dando órdenes al grupo.

\- ¿Y los profesores? ¿Tratarán de luchar por su cuenta? Con esa cantidad, aun si puede anular sus individualidades es...

 **RAAAAAAHHH**

 **HADES SMASH**

 **CRACK CRACK CRACK**

Izuku había realizado su ataque especial. Mandando un montón de enormes picos justo en medio de todos los villanos. Esto provocó que muchos se asustaran por el repentino ataque. Algunos comenzaron a correr en distintas direcciones buscando un lugar para esconderse y atacar desde allí.

Los demás miraban a Izuku con ojos abiertos.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto intrigado Aizawa.

\- Míralos bien sensei, son como simples ovejas sin mente, lanzas un petardo en medio del rebaño y todo será un caos. De allí sólo hay que eliminar primero a los que se separen de la manda, así sigues hasta que solo quede ninguno de ellos.

\- ¿Donde aprendiste eso?

\- Creo que ya se lo dije ¿no?... No es mi primera cacería.

\- Je... Trece, Midoriya... se los encargo.- Dijo para luego lanzarse por las escaleras directo hacia algunos villanos que ya se habían recuperado.

Muchos de los villanos creían que no podría hacerles algo ya que solo era uno. Que equivocados estaban.

Eraser Head usaba su Kosei para anular temporalmente a los villanos y luego los incapacitaba rápidamente con combo de golpes, patadas y sus telas.

\- Es fuerte incluso en combate mano a mano. Y como oculta sus ojos con las gafas... no podemos decir a quien elimina su individualidad.- Dijo el peliceleste mientras comenzaba a rascarse la zona de la garganta.- Cuando lucha contra un grupo, les hace más difícil luchar juntos. Ya veo. Odio a los héroes profesionales. Las masas no tienen oportunidad.

* * *

De vuelta con los estudiantes.

Izuku desde su lugar había mirado atentamente los movimientos del su profesor, sin duda podría imitar algunos para su uso del WiphFist.

\- ¡Midoriya-kun tenemos que irnos! ¡No es tiempo para análisis! ¡Apúrate y vamos!

Izuku no dijo nada pero desactivó sus garras y comenzó a correr detrás de Iida.

Pronto se reunieron con los demás y comenzaron a correr hacia la salida.

Cuando estaban cerca un portal negro comenzó a aparecer en el suelo.

\- No te dejare.- Dijo una voz profunda proveniente del portal el cual tenía unos ojos amarillos

El profesor Aizawa se estaba maldiciendo por su descuido.

\- Encantado de conocerlos. Somos La Liga de Villanos. Es presuntuoso pero vinimos a la casa de los héroes, la U.A... para hacer que All Might, el símbolo de la paz de su último aliento.

\- ¿Huh?- Dijeron algunos

\- Se supone que All Might debería estar aquí. ¿Ha habido algún cambio? Bueno, este o no este. Esta es la parte donde tengo que jugar.

Trece estaba listo para usar su individualidad.

Pero ni espero a que los estudiantes sean los primeros en atacar. Véase, los más agresivos Kirishima, Bakugou y Izuku.

\- ¡¿Consideraste que serias derrotado por nosotros antes de que tu lo hagas?!- Dijo el pelirrojo.

 **GRRR**

\- Bien dicho Midoriya.- Dijo Kirishima como si le habría entendido.

Pero cuando el polvo se asentó. ...

-Oh, eso es peligroso. Eso es verdad, aun su son estudiantes, son excelentes huevo de oro.

\- ¡Muevanse!- Dijo alterado Trece.

\- ¡Mi trabajo es dispersarlos y torturarlos hasta la muerte!- Dijo la sombra para lanzar mucha oscuridad cubriendo a la mayoría de los alumnos, salvo algunos que se escaparon.

\- ¡¿Que demo-?! – Dijeron algunos antes de ser tragados por la completa oscuridad y más de uno cerró los ojos por mero reflejo.

* * *

Al abrir sus ojos Izuku se encontró cayendo en el peor escenario posible para un Prototipo, agua.

 **AHHH**

 **SPLASH**

Pero no para nuestro protagonista. El haber comido esa rana roro fue solo el principio, desde entonces había consumido a cada animal anfibio que podía, desde un sapo a salamandras. El virus aún odiaba el agua, pero ahora podía tolerarla gracias a que había desarrollado una segunda piel y una capa de mucosa para aislarlo del agua.

Solo necesito palmear sus extremidades para poder moverse. Debido a su peso tuvo que crearse bolsas de aire para flotar. Cortesía de algunos peses koi...Aunque actuaba como tiburón.

Rápidamente divisó un pequeño barco y allí fue directamente antes de que sea acordado por algún villano.

Al llegar a la superficie izuku tomó una bocanada de aire y subió al barco. Puede que pueda nadar pero desarrollar agallas jamás.

 **PAM**

Al girarse vio a Mineta el cual fue sacado del agua con ayuda de Tsuyu de manera violenta. El peliverde no supo porque pero sentía que tenía que golpear a Mineta.

Pero para suerte del pelimorado una chica con características de rana subió por el costado del barco.

-Tsuyu-chan, me alegra mucho que estés aquí. – Dijo aliviado el prototipo, el cual no dudo en abrazar a la pelinegra.

-Ahh...- Dijo Mineta desde el suelo.

\- Ah, y también Mineta.

\- Si a mí también me da gusto, tal parece que se volvió una mala situación.- Respondió la chica rana.

\- Si, lo que dijo el villano de antes... ¡Sabían de la planificación de la U.A! Es posible que entraron durante la intrusión de de los medios. Estaban preparando todo para atacar, así como dijo Todoroki

\- Pero, pero. ¡No es como si pudieran matar a All Might! ¡Cuando All Might venga los sacra volando!- Dijo confiado Mineta

\- Mineta-chan- Dijo la chica llamando la atención del chico uva.

\- ¿Huh?

\- No crees que se están esforzando porque saben alguna forma de matarlo. Los chicos nos dijeron que nos torturarían hasta matarnos. Me pregunto si podremos mantenernos en pies hasta que All Might llegue... – Esto causo que el chico palideciera de sobremanera y comenzara a sudar balas- Incluso si All Might llega, me pregunto si podrá derrotarlos.

\- !M-M-Midoriya! ¿Qué demonios es eso?

\- ¡Gero!

De muchas direcciones comenzaron a salir villanos amenazando con matarlos. Pero Hades estaba pensado en otras cosas.

\- (Tienen una manera de matar a All Might...)

 **\- (Recuerda que aún es humano. Te puedo asegurar que tiene algo que ver con ese sujeto de piel negra que vimos)**

\- (Eso pensé, no puedo explicarlo pero pareciera que...)

 **\- (Que no es humano... o al menos ya no mas)**

\- (Pero ¿Por qué quieren matar a All Might? ¿Por ser el símbolo de la paz de todos?)

 **\- (Por ser su esperanza…. Mientras tengan algo en que creer, muchas personas se levantarán a luchar contra el mal, para solucionarlo ellos cortarán el problema… de raíz)**

\- ¡No lo permitiré!- Dijo Izuku sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Gero?

\- ¿Heh?

\- No me importa si ellos tienen una manera de matar a All Might, no les permitiré ni que la utilicen. Incluso si me arrancan los brazos... ¡No se los permitiré!- Dijo mostrando una gran furia.

Pero sin que él se diera cuenta, sus pensamientos lentamente estaban siendo transformados de acciones de heroísmo y de proteger a los demás a simplemente matar… a consumir.

 _-(Je je je… vamos hijo mío, siembra el caos…)-_ Desde las profundidades de la mente del encapuchado solo una persona pudo pronunciar esas palabras, fue Elizabeth Greene. Nombre código MOTHER.

* * *

 **(Nanatsu no Taizai ED 1)**

 **We're gonna glow in the night**

 **We're gonna glow in the night**

 **Get ready to light up the sky GO!**

En medio de una polvareda se ve una pared se observan varios carteles. Entre ellos de All Might, Alex, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Momo, Iida y en el centro a Izuku. Luego un viento arranca el cartel de Izuku. Y luego se ve saltando a todos ellos salvo por All Might y Alex.

 **(Instrumental)**

Se ve los símbolos de las armas de Izuku en varios colores antes de que estos salgan de la pantalla.

 **Ittari kitari de ikidomari yo**

 **Mihatenu yume wa kori gori kori gori yo**

Aparece una pintura donde Izuku con su WiphFist esta saltando con Tsuyu por las calles de la ciudad. Luego e ve a Uraraka bailando con un fondo de cuadros y su nombre en negro antes de que ella desaparezca.

 **Shosen kono yo wa ukiyo no sekai**

 **Hirakinaoreba NORINORINORINORI yo**

Aparece una imagen con toda la clase A comiendo en la cafetería. Luego cambia por Momo y Tsuyu bailando juntas en el fondo con unos cuadros y sus nombres en negro. Luego ellas desaparecen.

 **NORINORI yo**

De esos cuadros aparecen las imágenes de All Might y Alex con sus nombres y luego cambian de lugar. Y luego ambos son cambiados por la silueta de Izuku y en la silueta está escrito Hades.

 **Maki wo kubero tayasu na sono hi wo**

 **Tsuki ugokasu MONO wa sou kandou sa**

 **Mirai wa tada kagayaite kurete ireba ii'nda**

Aparece Izuku caminando por las calles de la ciudad del amanecer al anochecer, este se detiene y mira al costado. La imagen cambia a el y sus amigos cayendo con sonrisas en sus caras.

 **Bokura wa Gan Gan Abare MŌDO**

Se ve a Uraraka haciendo levitar cosas antes de dejarlas caer produciendo una gran polvareda. Todo esto de color amarillo en un cuadro verde.

 **Todorokasu Boom Boom Nanatsu no oto**

Se ve a Iida en color azul lanzándole una patada a Izuku el cual esta de color rojo.

 **Rin Rin hikaru ashita e to susumou**

Se ve a Izuku corriendo junto a sus amigos antes de que el fondo cambie.

 **Bokura wa Bang Bang Hajike MŌDO**

Se ve a Izuku saltando con las chicas, todos con una sonrisa

 **Buttobasu Ran Dom SUTAIRU de ikou yo**

Se ve a All Might saltando junto con Alex e Iida.

 **Bling Bling hikaru DAIYAMONDO**

La imagen revela que ellos estaban saltando en la U.A. luego de sus puertas sale la clase A

 **Iku ze Now we can fly high**

Se ve a Hades con una sonriendo a la cámara con Uraraka a su derecha, Momo a la izquierda y Tsuyu encima de su espalda, todos muy sonrientes.

 **Now we can fly high**

 **Now we can fly high**

La imagen final es la de Izuku junto con sus mentores mirando a la Yuuei desde un edificio.

* * *

 _ **Avance…**_

 **-(No lo hagas, si lo consumes ya no volverás a ser un humano)**

-(¡Si no lo hago All Might morirá!)

Una figura de color negro se eleva sobre los demás. Listo para atacar a sus presas.

-¡Joven Midoriya!

 **-(¿Hasta dónde estas dispuesto a llegar?)**

 **RAHHHHHHHH**

-¿Listo para es segundo Round?

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Eso ha sido todo por el momento. Algunos este cap ha planteado muchas dudas y algunos les habrá gustado. Para el próximo capítulo tengo preparado algo brutal.**

 **Vimos algunas cosas bastante diferentes al del anime y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Puede que algunos no le hayan gustado que le haya quitado su debilidad al agua, pero están en una maldita isla tenía que hacer algo para solucionarlo.**

 **Y recuerden que Greene ve a cada infectado como su hijo. Ella y Deku no están emparentados de ninguna manera.**

 **Espero que también les hayan gustado los avances.**

 **Sin más se despide su amigo Devil**

 **SI TE GUSTO DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SIGUENOS EN ESTA HISTORIA Y A LAS DEMAS**

 **BYE**


	9. Hades Vs Nomu

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mí querido público. Soy Devil y aquí estoy para traerles lo que promete ser uno de los caps más épicos que he escrito. Sé que muchos han estado esperando este capítulo desde que inicie el fic. Por ello espero no decepcionarlos. Ahora vamos a las Reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 **unfanmas: Muchas gracias por el apoyo. En efecto, pero ha sido influenciado por Greene, la cual estaba en un estado latente desde que Izuku se volvió Hades. No precisamente, lo veras en este cap. Biológicamente Nomu sigue siendo humano, pues no sufrió alteraciones de ADN, solo una alteración de estructura por los varios Koseis que tiene.**

 **Giuseppe: Pues veremos qué opinas cuando veas lo que pasa.**

 **Oconner95: Si, pero por eso estamos nosotros para traerles algo genial.**

 **DAST Crush: Gracias por el apoyo nuevamente. En realidad toda alteración en el ADN se considera mutación. Eso tendrás que verlo en este cap. Sí, pero este no es el mismo Deku. Jejeje, tengo algo preparado para ello. En eso no puedo contradecirte.**

 **Ben56: Gracias. Ya hablamos sobre eso y esto.**

 **Nechoz: Aquí está el capitulo. Y si, quería hacer algo genial para traerle algo de drama.**

 **Chaos King86: Aquí esta. Algo así. No lo sé… ¿Qué creen ustedes? .Créeme que lo será. Ya lo veras. Ah, como no… ZARCILLO: Órgano largo y voluble que tienen algunas plantas para aferrarse a algo… en este caso usado para dar volumen, masa y modificar una estructura.**

 **ThePhenx: Ok…**

 **Antenesis: Biológicamente si dejaría de serlo, pues sería como un revuelto de seres y el BlackLight no lo aceptaría. En ese punto estas en lo correcto. Y lo será.**

 **Primordialdragon: MUAJAJAJJA. Si algo así.**

 **: Gracias por el apoyo, aquí está el cap y espero no defraudarte.**

 **superlol25: Aquí esta y gracias.**

 **Bueno, esos fueron todos los reviews que recibimos en el cap pasado. Sin más que recordarles que si tienen una duda mándenme un PM y tratare de responderles lo más rápido posible, pero como algunos sabrán estoy de exámenes finales y por ello a estudiar.**

 **Una vez más les recuerdo que cada Review es bien recibido y apreciado, así que los animo a dejar alguno para que continúe escribiendo.**

 **Ahora sin más preámbulos… AL CAPITULO!.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola- Habla normal.

 **-Bienvenido a la cima de la cadena alimenticia-** Izuku con armadura, Alex Mercer o "efecto especial"

-(No lo sé…)- Pensamientos.

 **-(Es mala idea chico)-** Alex hablando en la mente de Izuku

 _-Mátalos a todos_ \- Elizabeth Greene.

* * *

 **(I'm all of me.-Crush 40)**

 **(Instrumental)**

Se ve la luna llena como fondo. De repente unas garras chocan entre sí afilándose la una a la otra. En la luna aparece "Un Prototipo entre Héroes". La imagen cambia a una pierna y junto a ella esas las mismas garras ahora sumamente afiladas. La imagen muestra luego a Hades con garras en ambas manos en lo que parece ser la punta de un edifico listo para atacar.

 **(Instrumental de guitarra)**

Se ve a Izuku corriendo por las paredes de los edificios. Mientras que en el centro de la cuidad, de un portal salían muchos villanos, algunos de los cuales perseguían a Izuku. Mientras que un Nomu usaba una patrulla de policía como arma, la cual arrojo y exploto. Izuku corrió en dirección a Nomu con un auto en mano. El cual no dudo en hacerlo explotar

 **I see no, hear no evil.**

 **Black writings on the wall!**

 **Unleashed a million faces,**

 **And one by one they fall.**

Izuku salió ileso de la explosión con un salto mortal y procedía a usar su WhipFist. Los villanos habían comenzado a luchar contra los héroes en una batalla sin cuartel. Mientras que del mismo portal oscuro caían mas villanos

 **Black-hearted evil,**

 **Brave-hearted hero,**

 **I am all, I am all I am...**

La imagen muestra a un Nomu cayendo sobre un auto. Luego a un grupo de Héroes tratando de hacerles frente. Todo esto siendo observado por Izuku desde un edificio para luego saltar de alli

 **I... I... I... I am!**

La imagen se intercala con algunas de las clases de Izuku y luego a él luchando contra los villanos.

 **Here we go buddy,**

 **Here we go buddy,**

 **Here we go.**

 **Here we go buddy,**

 **Here we go.**

La imagen muestra a toda la clase 1-A corriendo por las calles de la ciudad

 **Go ahead and try to see through me,**

 **Do it if you dare!**

Se muestra a Izuku usando su MusscleMass contra múltiples villanos

 **One step forward, two steps back**

 **I'm here... (One step forward, two steps back)**

 **Do it, do it, do it, DO IT!**

Se muestra a Izuku saliendo de una polvareda con su armadura activada mientras muchos villanos usaban su kosei contra él, sin siquiera dañarlo, solo enojarlo. Izuku junto zarcillos en sus manos y realizo el Hades Smash alejando a todos sus enemigos.

 **Can you see all of me?**

 **Walk into my mystery,**

 **Step inside and hold on for dear life.**

Se ve a Tomura dirigiendo a un grupo de Nomus y villanos. La escena cambia a All Might dirigiendo a un grupo de héroes contra los villanos.

 **Do you remember me?**

 **Capture you or set you free,**

 **I am all, I am all of me.**

 **(I am, I am all of me!)**

Se ve a la academia Yuuei, la cual estaba abriendo sus puertas. Luego de eso se ve a Izuku el cual estaba encima de un villano. El fuego se reflejaba en su mirada y con cada respiración Izuku parecía más enojado.

 **I am... I am, I'm all of me.**

 **I am... I am, I'm all of me.**

 **I am... I am, I'm all of me.**

Se ve a Katsuki muy maltratado el cual trataba de levantarse, pero fallando en el proceso. Detrás del rubio estaba Izuku sin su armadura pero con su brazo espada. Luego Izuku mira directo al frente y se lanza. Dando un giro corta la pantalla en diagonal y hace que todo se vuelva negro.

 **I am, I'm all of me.**

* * *

-¿Como que vamos a pelear? ¡¿Eres idiota?! Estos tipos planean matar a All Might ¿No? Te estás contradiciendo, Midoriya. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es sentarnos y esperar que nos rescaten.- Decía Mineta, el cual parecía que había entrado en una crisis nerviosa

\- Mineta-kun... cállate antes de que use como carnada de tiburones.- Dijo el prototipo haciendo que se calle el pelimorado- Fíjate, esos tipos asumen que pelearemos en el agua.

\- Por lo que sabían que había estas instalaciones antes de hacer su ataque.- Concluyo Tsuyu.

\- Hay algo muy extraño aquí...- Dijo para sí el encapuchado.

 **\- (Ya re diste cuenta ¿No?)**

\- (Si, pero no podemos levantar falsas acusaciones)

 **\- (Mantén los ojos abiertos)**

\- Por otra parte te mandaron a la zona de naufragio, lo cual es estúpido tomando en cuenta tu Kosei, Tsuyu-chan. Así que ellos no saben lo que podemos hacer.- Dijo Hades haciendo notar algo obvio.

\- ¡Gero! Es verdad... si supieran que soy una rana… me hubieran mandado en la zona de incendios.

\- Nos separaron, esperando que cayéramos en la desesperación y que luego nos ganarían en número.

\- ¿Como estas tan seguro de eso?- Dijo con duda la chica.

\- Porque yo habría hecho lo mismo.- Contesto con total sinceridad- Pero esa no es excusa para subestimar a tu oponente. No tratan de unir el barco, eso solo refuerza nuestras sospechas.

\- Te diré más sobre mi Kosei... puedo saltar alto, pegarme a las paredes y estirar mi lengua hasta cerca de 20 metros. Puedo también escupir desde mi estomago una secreción de moco tóxico... que por ahora solo apesta un poco.- Dijo la peliverde.

\- (¡¿"Secreción"?!)- Pensó Mineta

\- Las últimas dos nos son inútiles ahora, así que olvídalas.

\- Básicamente eres una linda ranita.- Dijo el prototipo para avergonzar Tsuyu.

\- ¡Este no es el momento de coquetear!- El reclamo vino de parte del pelimorado.

\- Cómo saben puedo crear adaptaciones de acuerdo a mis necesidades que van desde cortar a alguien hasta defenderme, puedo cambiar mi forma, instintos mejorados, curación, velocidad, fuerza y reflejos sobre humanos.

\- Wow...- Dijeron ambos.

\- Mi individualidad hace estas... –Empezó Mineta- cosas súper pegajosas. Dependiendo de cómo me siento, pueden pegarse todo el día. Crecen después de que me las arranco, pero si lo hago mucho comienzo a sangrar. No se pegan a mí, solo rebotan.

Ambos lo miraban como esperando a que continuara, esperando que eso no fuera todo.

\- ¡Por eso dije que nos quedáramos quietos! ¡Mi Kosei no sirve para el combate!

\- Ninguna es inútil, solo tenemos que pensar en cómo usarla.- Izuku trataba de que no callara presa del pánico.

Su planeación se vio interrumpida cuando los villanos atacaron el barco con una mano de agua provocando que este comience a hundirse.

\- Me impaciento... Terminemos esto rápido.- Dijo uno de los villanos.

\- El barco está roto.

\- Ahhhh.- Mineta entró en pánico y comenzó a lanzar esas pelotas pegajosas a los villanos.

\- Tonto no dejes que ellos…- Pero fue callado cuando noto que ellos no tocaban las pelotas y trataban de evitarlas.

\- Mineta-chan, ¿Te uniste a la U.A para ser un héroe?- Pregunto Tsuyu.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Sería raro no tener miedo ahora! ¡Estamos aquí desde hace muy poco! ¡¿Quién hubiera pensado que seriamos asesinados al poco tiempo de entrar en la escuela?! ¡Desearía haber tocado los pechos de Yaoyo-

 **PAM**

\- Termina esa frase y te aseguro que cuando salgamos de esta los villanos serán el peor de tus problemas.- Pero luego de eso Izuku se levanto y se acerco al barandal con una mirada sumamente seria. - Cuando el enemigo piense que es segura la victoria será nuestra oportunidad de atacar.

\- ¿Qué...?- Dijo Mineta sobándose la cabeza.

\- Luchando y venciéndolos... es la única forma que tenemos de ganar... de sobrevivir.- Así Izuku les comento el plan.

\- Están chillando y gritando, de verdad son críos.- Dijo uno de los villanos que parecía un pez con snorkel.

\- Ey, Shigaraki dijo que no bajes la guardia ¿Recuerdas? Puede que sean niños pero mira sus individualidades. Es sentido común.

 **RAAAAAAHHH**

Izuku dio un rugido digno de una bestia rabiosa.

Mineta estaba viendo esto con una serie de sentimientos encontrados.

\- (Incluso si es igual a mi... esta sonriendo ante el peligro... esta emocionado... ¡¿Por qué?!)

-¡Me los comeré! - Por un momento el peli verde realmente quiso decir eso. Pero recobró enseguida la cordura.

 **PLAGE SMASH**

Con su nuevo movimiento izuku golpeó el aire y creó una poderosa corriente que fue directamente contra el agua en la que estaban los villanos.

El punto donde fue toda esa fuerza reacciono creando una especie de remolino comenzando a succionar todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

\- ¡Ahora!

\- ¡Gero!- Tsuyu salto del barco con Mineta en brazos.

\- (Maldición Midoriya... ¡¿Por qué actúas tan genial?!)- Mineta estba apretando fuertemente los puños y comenzó a arrancarse pelotas de la cabeza y lanzárselas a los villanos. -¡Yo también...!

-Hey estoy siendo arrastrado… -Fue el comentario general de los villanos

\- Si una gran fuerza es aplicada sobre la superficie esta se expandirá… ¡y convergerá en un solo punto!- Izuku había usado la lengua de Tsuyu para impulsarse y acercárseles.

\- Creo... que es como si hubiéramos pasado por el primer obstáculo.- Dijo Tsuyu tratando de dar palabras de aliento - (¡Ambos son increíbles!)

 **\- (Este es solo el preludio... antes de la guerra)**

* * *

Por parte de los demás estudiantes cada uno hacia lo que podía para verter a los villanos. Algunos formando equipos con sus compañeros y combatiendo a grupos grandes.

Todoroki el cual cayó en la zona de desplazamiento de tierra simplemente los congelaba.

Ojiro el cual cayó en la zona de incendios hacia uso de su cola para combatir.

Katsuki y Kirishima habían caído en otro lugar de la zona de derrumbes, ellos estaban combatiendo a un grupo de villanos.

\- ¿Esos eran todos?... Eran débiles- Dijo Katsuki.

\- Muy bien, apresurémonos y salvemos a los demás. Si estamos aquí, los demás de ven estar en la Usj también. ¡Me preocupan los que tienen menos capacidades ofensivas!- Kirishima preocupado por los demás.

\- Si quieres ve tu solo. Yo voy a matar a esa puerta de tele-trasportación.- Rechazando la propuesta del pelirrojo Katsuki tenía su propio objetivo.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Vas a actuar como un niño ante esta situación?- Pregunto incrédulo Kirishima.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Ese tipo es el que trae a los villanos aquí. Voy a cortar su vía de escape!

\- ¡Dejen de hablar!¡Bajaron la- el villano no pudo terminar pues…

 **BOOOM**

Katsuki había usado su Kosei en la cabeza de enemigo camaleón.

\- Además... si estas mierdas fueron asignadas a nosotros no creo que los demás sean tan inútiles para ser vencidos- Dijo el rubio restándole importancia a los villanos

\- De cualquier forma, ¿Simple estas tan calmado? Pensé que eras más como...- Kirishima se imagino a Bakugou muy enojado gritando "¡Muere!" Por todas partes.

\- ¡Simple estoy calmado bastardo de pelo pinchudo!

-Oh, algo asi.

\- Tch, de cualquier manera tengo el presentimiento de que Deku también estará ahí.- Dijo el rubio al cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Por qué lo crees?- Pregunto el pelirrojo con duda.

\- Aunque deteste admitirlo, Deku irá por los peces gordos cuando acabe con los enemigos de su zona.

-Al inicio el mencionó algo sobre una cacería... ¿Sabes algo de eso?

\- Nada... y eso me molesta.

* * *

De vuelta con el Prototipo

Todos los villanos habían quedado atrapados por las bolas pegajosas de Mineta.

\- Fui al baño esta mañana así que se pegaran todo el día.- Les aseguro Mineta.

\- Je, tuvimos suerte en que esos tarados no sabían nada de planes de contingencia.- Dijo Izuku con una sonrisa- Los habría consumido...- Dijo en un susurro inaudible incluso para el propio Alex.

\- ¿Que haremos ahora, Izuku-chan?- Pregunto al líder provisorio.

\- Hacer que venga la ayuda es la prioridad. Hay que evitar la plaza central e ir por la costa a la salida.

\- Es verdad... Aizawa-sensei ha atraído a muchos hacia la plaza, incluso después de tu ataque.- Dijo la peliverde.

\- Pienso que se sobre exige al saltar directamente a un grupo tan grande de villanos con tal de protegernos. Su estilo y kosei no están preparados para grupos grandes.- Aun siendo un depredador lo de analista nadie le quitaba.

\- Espera Midoriya, no iras a...- Mineta ya tenía una idea de lo que Izuku planeaba hacer.

Izuku no respondió

\- Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.- Esto solo confirmo que pensaba hacer.

\- No voy a hacer nada que los ponga en peligro a ustedes y no necesitan preocuparse por mi... pero si solo pudiéramos reducir la carga de Aizawa-sensei sólo un poco...

* * *

Con los estudiantes en la puerta...

\- Black Hole, el que lo absorbe todo y lo convierte en polvo.- Dijo Kurogiri al ser absorbido por el kosei de Trece.- Ya veo. Una habilidad increíble. Sin embargo, Trece, eres un héroe que rescata personas de desastres. Por eso... ¡tu experiencia en combate es menor a la mitad de los héroes normales!- Dijo para abrir una puerta dimensional justo detrás de Trece haciendo que sea afectado por su propio Kosei.

\- ¡Una puerta dimensional!- Dijo el héroe impresionado y asustado como los alumnos. Que veían como su profesor comenzaba a romperse por su propio Kosei.

\- Te volverás a ti mismo polvo

\- M-me tiene...- Dijo al parar de usar su individualidad y comenzar a caerse por los daños.

\- ¡Iida, corre!- Dijo Sato al presidente de la clase.

-¡Maldición…!- El en contra de sus principios comenzó a correr para tratar de buscar ayuda.

\- Uno de los chicos no fue asustado. Solo esperamos a All Might, su vienen otros profesores será difícil para nosotros.- Dijo Kurogiri intentando detener al chico de lentes. El cual freno un segundo produciendo chispas en el suelo.

\- ¡Ve! ¡Rápido!- Dijo Shoji mientras usaba sus brazos para atrapar al villano y darle espacio a Iida.

\- Que imprudente- Dijo al zafarse del agarre de Shoji y lanzarse nuevamente a tratar de eliminar al pelinegro, pero no noto que cierta castaña había encontrado su punto débil- ¡Desaparece!

Pero justo antes de llegar a Iida sintió como era levantado.

\- No conozco la teoría de esto, pero si lleva algo como esto... ¡Entonces significa que tiene un cuerpo físico!- Uraraka había lanzado el cuerpo de Kurogiri al cielo- ¡Ve, Iida-kun!

\- Oh no. ¡Mi cuerpo!- Dijo haciendo un último intento de atrapar a Iida, el cual estaba abriendo la puerta.

\- No te dejare- Dijo Sento al usar su cinta.

\- ¡Vete!- Dijo Sato al agarrar esa misma cinta para mandarlo a volar.

\- ¡Engine Boost!- Iida ya había salido a buscar ayuda, haciendo uso de su Kosei.

\- Va a llamar al apoyo... Es Game Over.- Kurogiri había perdido.

* * *

-Hey, Midoriya, estamos aquí sólo para ver como están las cosas. ¿No?- Dijo Mineta, algo asustado.

Ellos se habían escabullido para poder ver a su profesor desde la costa.

\- Gero...

\- Ya se. Nos iremos en el instante que sintamos peligro.- Les aseguro el encapuchado.

Los estudiantes podían ver como el profesor Aizawa o Eraser Head en este caso hacia uso de sus telas y habilidades para eliminar a cada oponente que se le acercaba, pero se empezaba a notar cansado.

\- 23 segundos- Dijo Tomura al acercarse rápidamente al profesor.

\- ¡¿El último jefe?!- El profesor lanzo sus telas en respuesta.

\- 24 segundos- Pero este las atrapo- 25 segundos, 26 segundos…

 **PAM**

Aizawa le había dado un codazo, haciendo que sus alumnos sonrieran ante este hecho. Pero no todo es lo que parece...

\- ¿Gero?

\- (Maldición)- Pensó el pelinegro al verse atrapado.

\- Es difícil ver cando permaneces en movimiento... pero hay un momento donde tu cabello cae.- Dijo el peliceleste.

\- ¡!

\- Cuando finalizas una acción... y el espacio entre uno y otro es cada vez más corto...- El codo del profesor había comenzado a actuar raro- No te presiones, Eraser Head.- Parte de la piel del codo había empezado a fragmentarse y los músculos eran visibles.

 **PAM**

El pelinegro le dio un golpe con el fin de separarse del villano.

\- (Mi codo se está desarmando)- Pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar. Aun era asediado por muchos villanos.

\- Tu individualidad no está preparada para un grupo grande de personas ¿verdad?... No es tan diferente a lo tuyo ¿No?... Eres bueno para un ataque corto luego de un ataque sorpresa ¿No?... Aún así saltas te directamente a luchar de frente… ¿Fue para darle seguridad a tus estudiantes?

Aizawa-sensei uso sus telas para envolver a uno de los villanos y usarlo contra los otros. Respirando pesadamente, apenas podía continuar.

-Eres genial... – Tomura extendió sus brazos hacia los costado- de cualquier manera héroe… yo no soy el jefe final.

Aizagua solo vio una mano negra antes de sentir un tremendo dolor.

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **CRACK CRACK**

Sus gafas habían salido volando y la criatura identificada como Nomu le estaba retorciendo el brazo de una manera imposible, demostrando cuan roto estaba.

\- Puedes eliminar individualidades. Es maravilloso pero no impresionante. Ante una fuerza desbordante... eres como alguien sin individualidad.

Eraser Head trato de usar su Kosei, pero solo obtuvo una respuesta…

 **CRACK**

 **AHHHHHHHH**

Nomu había aplastado su brazo izquierdo ahora. Un charco de sangre se estaba formando debajo del profesor.

\- (Es como romper una ramita… Estoy seguro de haber suprimido su Kosei, lo que significa que es así de fuerte. Es tan fuerte como All Might...)

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

Nomu lo sujetó de la cabeza y comenzó a golpearla contra el concreto.

\- M-mi-Midoriya, no puedo más. Estoy seguro de que tienes segundas intenciones ¿No?- Dijo Mineta entre lágrimas y muy asustado.

\- Gero- Ella de igual manera tenía miedo, tanto que se aferro de la mano del joven prototipo.

-Shigaraki Tomura- Un vórtice apareció y de este emergió Kurogiri.

\- Kurogiri, ¿Mataste a Trece?

\- Deje a Trece fuera de la acción, pero hay estudiante que no pude dispersar... y uno fue capaz de escapar.

\- ¿Huh?...- Tomura empezó a rascarse la zona del cuello- ¡Kurogiri... tú!...- Ahora lo hacía furiosamente- ¡Si no fueras una puerta de tele-trasportación te haría pedazos!- De repente se calmo- No podemos ganar contra una docena de profesionales... Es Game Over... Cielos, es Game Over otra vez. Volvamos a casa.

\- ¿Se van? ¿Dijeron que se van?- Dijo incrédulo el pelimorado.

\- Eso parece- Dijo Tsuyu.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Estamos salvados!- Dijo Mineta tratando de abrazar a Tsuyu, pero su cara se encontró con la mano del prototipo alejándolo de ella.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento, Izuku-chan.

\- Si, retirarse después de algo como esto... – Dijo seriamente el prototipo.- (¿No querían matar a All Might?... Si se van, la U.A sólo reforzará la seguridad)

 **\- (Algo no cuadra aquí… ¿"Game Over"? ¿De qué están hablando?)**

\- Oh, sí. Antes de irnos...- Miro en dirección a Izuku y los demás- ¡golpeemos algunos de los orgullos del símbolo de la paz!- En menos de un segundo había aparecido frente a ellos, dispuesto a eliminar a la chica rana.

No espero a que cierto prototipo con mayores reflejos que los humanos, lo tomara de la muñeca y dispuesto a golpearlo con su brazo derecho transformándose en su MusscleMass.

-¡Aléjate de mi compañera!- Dijo sin pensarlo.

 **MUSSCLE SMASH**

 **PAM**

El golpe levantó una nube de polvo

Pero cuando esté se asentó Izuku amplio mucho sus ojos al ver que su golpe fue interceptado por el abdomen del mismo Nomu.

\- (¿En qué momento?... ¿No lo dañe?)- Pensó incrédulo.

 **\- (Ese golpe tenía la suficiente fuerza para partir a una persona)-** Dijo Alex impresionado.

En ese momento Izuku recordó las palabras anteriores de Tsuyu.

\- (¿Es esta la manera en que mataran a All Might?)- Pensó Izuku sudando frio.

\- Te mueves bien… Tu "Smash"... ¿Eres un seguidor de All Might?... Acabaré contigo.- Dijo Tomura luego de salirse del agarre del encapuchado.

Esa fue la orden para que Nomu lo tome del Brazo y levantara su mano.

-¡Corran!- Dijo Izuku a Tsuyu y Mineta, ambos a merced de Tomura.

Por un momento todo parecía perdido…

 **PAAAAAAAAM**

Eso bastó para detener a Tomura y Nomu. El peliceleste llevo su mirada a la salida, donde ambas puertas habían salido volando y allí entre la polvareda estaba All Might. Un muy enojado All Might. Sus pasos resonaban cada vez que avanzaba.

-Ya todo está bien… ¡Por que estoy aquí!

\- ¡All Might!- Dijeron muchos bastante aliviados.

\- Ah... conseguimos un "Continue"- Dijo algo feliz Tomura.

\- Tuve un mal presentimiento... me aleje de la charla del director y vine. Me cruce con el joven Iida en el camino. Y me contó lo que paso- Dijo avanzando hacia las escaleras.- (Eso me hiso enojar. Pensar que algo podría haberse sucedido a los chicos)- Pensó- Pero por eso estoy orgulloso de decir... ¡Que todo estará bien!- Luego se arranco la corbata azul que llevaba- ¡Por qué estoy aquí!

\- Te estaba esperando, héroe. Tu, escoria de la sociedad.- Dijo Tomura

\- No se emocionen. Si lo matamos…- Varios villanos habían comenzado a retroceder por el héroe, alguno valientes quisieron enfrentarlo. Pero fallaron.

 **PAM PAM**

 **PAM**

\- Lo siento Aizawa-kun- Dijo All Might con el profesor en sus brazos. En menos de un segundo había rescatado al profesor y los demás, incluso golpeo a los villanos.

\- ¿Huh?- Dijo Mineta confundido.

\- Vayan a la entrada- Ordeno el héroe rubio.

-¡S-si señor!- Mineta, tratando de acatar la orden

\- Gero

\- Esto no va bien... Esto no va bien... – Tomura se cubría la cara con ambas manos y decía estas palabras en un tono lastimero- L-lo siento, Padre... –Luego recupero su mano de la cara y se tranquilizo- Me golpeó mientras los salvaba… Es la violencia de un oficial del gobierno. Es rápido, no pude seguirlo con los ojos. Pero no es tan rápido como pensé que sería. Creo que es verdad después de todo... se está debilitando.- Dijo con una siniestra sonrisa.

\- ¡All Might! ¡No puedes! El recibió un golpe directo de mi MuscleMass sin siquiera moverse.

\- ¡Joven Midoriya! ¡Está bien!- Le aseguro el héroe a su sucesor. Mientras estos se retiraban del lugar.

\- ¡Carolina...- Dijo el héroe acercándose.

-Nomu- Dijo Tomura para este lo protegiera.

-…Smash!- Pero parecía que no surtió efecto.

All Might tomo la iniciativa y empezó a golpearlo en distintas formas para luego terminar con un Suplex que genero una explosión.

\- ¡¿Cómo hiso que un suplex pareciera una explosión?! !All Might está a otro nivel!- Dijo Mineta ayudando a llevar al profesor.

\- Aún cuando es un profesor novato que no puede dar una clase sin sus anotaciones.- La peliverde…

\- (Esto es malo...)- Pensó Hades

 **\- (El también se está sobre exigiendo)**

\- (Se que tenemos que confiar en él pero... solo nosotros sabemos que a All Might se le está acabando el tiempo.)

 **\- (Su secreto... y el apuro en el que esta)**

Cuando el polvo se asentó la imagen era preocupante.

-¿E-es así entonces?- Dijo All Might al verse atrapado por su propio movimiento y Nomu el cual una de sus mitades está saliendo por un portal.

\- ¿Intenta impedirle que se mueva clavando lo en el concreto? No podrás detenerlo así. Porque Nomu tiene un poder comparable al tuyo. Esto es bueno Kurogiri, una oportunidad inesperada.

\- (¡Ouch! ¡Ese es mi punto débil!)- Pensó con dolor pues Nomu estaba clavando en su vieja herida.

\- Kurogiri…

\- No quiero sangre y tripas cayendo dentro de mí... pero estaré feliz de recibir a alguien como tú. Que eres más rápido que nuestros ojos, el restringir tu movimiento es trabajo de Nomu y cuando estés por la mitad... Partirte en dos es mi trabajo

\- (¡Tengo que hacer algo!)-Pensó Izuku

 **\- (Si vas, no podre salir a ayudarte sin tomar suficiente biomasa como para dejarte débil)**

\- (¡Pero...!)

 **\- (¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar?)** \- Esta pregunta hiso que Izuku bajase la mirada, siendo cubierta por la sombra de su capucha.

\- Tsuyu-chan- Dijo seriamente el encapuchado.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Izuku-chan?

\- Lleva a Aizawa-sensei por mí.

\- ¿Gero?... Bueno... pero ¿Por qué?- Ella recibió al profesor y cuando lo hizo Izuku salió disparado de allí.

\- (¡No! No All Might!... aun hay muchas cosas que quiero que me enseñes!)- Pensaba, dispuesto a pelearse con uñas y dientes.

Pero Kurogiri tenía otros planes. Este abrió un portal justo enfrente del prototipo, pero…

 **BOOM**

\- ¡Muevete, estas en mi camino, Deku!- Katsuki había aparecido justamente para neutralizar el portal.

 **FLUSH**

\- (¿Está congelado?)- Pensó All Might al ver como una capa de hielo cubrió la parte derecha de Nomu. Al ver donde se originaba el hielo se llevo una sorpresa.- ¡¿Joven Todoroki?!

\- Todo lo que escuche es que estas aquí para matar a All Might.- Dijo seriamente Todoroki.

\- Rah!.. – Kirishima había salido dispuesto a atacar a Tomura pero este esquivo-¿Huh?... ¡No dejaron nada para mí!

\- ¡Deja de ponerte tan engreído, nieblita buena para nada!- Dijo Kacchan que tenia a Kurogiri bajo su poder.

\- El símbolo de la paz no puede ser asesinado por gente como ustedes.- Secundo Todoroki

\- Todos...- Izuku se limpio las lagrimas antes de que alguno lo viera- Je, es bueno ver que ninguno ha muerto.

\- Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Midoriya.- Dijo Kirishima viendo la broma.

\- Kurogiri... nuestra entrada y salida fue vencida. Estamos en un aprieto- Tomura no parecía preocupado por su compañero.

\- Bastardo descuidado. Eres lo que pensé que serias. Solo algunas partes de ti pueden ser niebla, de lo contrario no hubieras dicho "estuvo cerca".- Katsuki parecía que iba a explotar al rehén en cualquier momento. Su rehén trato de moverse pero…

 **Boom Boom Boom**

\- ¡No te muevas! ¡Si siento que te mueves de manera sospechosa no dudaré en hacerte explotar!

\- Su comportamiento no es propio de un héroe...- Dijo Kirishima.

\- Además de capturarlos, ni siquiera fueron heridos. Los chicos de ahora son geniales.- Tomura parecía levemente impresionado- Hacen quedar mal a la liga de villanos... Nomu.

\- Raaaagh

 **Crack crack**

Para sorpresa de muchos Nomu se había puesto de pie incluso si eso significaba perder su brazo y pierna derecha.

\- ¡¿Se sigue moviendo?!... a pesar de esas heridas…- Dijo Izuku, si podía perder partes con tanta facilidad solo podía significar que…

-¡Vuelvan, todos!- Dijo el profesor al notar el peligro.

Todos vieron como del las partes cercenada de Nomu volvían a crecer los músculos y huesos de manera apresurada, en menos de 20 segundos ya estaba como nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¿Su habilidad no era absorción de impacto?- Dijo All Might.

\- No dije que era todo lo que tenia. Es súper regeneración. Nomu se módico para soportar tu 100%. Es una bolsa de arena humana súper eficiente.- Dijo Tomura de manera feliz.

Todos se colocaron en posición de pelea.

\- Primero, tenemos que recuperar nuestro portal... pero antes... Ve, Nomu.

\- Raagh

\- (Es rapido)- Pensó All Might para rápidamente intercambiar lugar con Katsuki, dispuesto a recibir un golpe de Nomu...

 **PAM**

Golpe que nunca llego...

\- ¿Huh?- Dijeron profesor y alumno al notar que estaban bien.

\- Gracias por hacer de carnada chico, pero no era a ti quien queríamos eliminar primero sino a tu amigo.- Le dijo Tomura a Katsuki.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo All Might

Cuando giraron su vista a donde debería estar Midoriya no encontraron nada.

El había salido volando hasta terminar incrustado en una pared por el golpe de Nomu. Esto le dio a Kurogiri la oportunidad de escabullirse hasta donde estaba Tomura… Todo paso tan rápido.

Pero para sorpresa de muchos Nomu no tenía el brazo izquierdo. Al llevar su vista a donde estaba Izuku vieron que tenía su garra derecha activada y el brazo de Nomu estaba a menos de un metro de él. Este cayó de la pared con un ruido sordo.

En estos momentos Izuku estaba sintiendo mucho dolor, puede que se cure pero aun sentía dolor, no pudo mantener las garras activas por más tiempo. Ese golpe le había roto cerca de 4 costillas y posiblemente le había colapsado los pulmones.

\- **Buaaahg**.- No pudo evitar vomitar una combinación de sangre, saliva y BlackLight. Ese golpe fue demasiado, es posible que hubiera roto su imperfecta armadura.

Con su vista ligeramente nublada vio cerca de él el brazo cercenado de Nomu.

 _-(Un niño tiene que alimentarse para crecer... ve por el… come hijo mío…)-_ La voz de Elizabeth Greene, estaba susurrándole.

Izuku no supo que se apoderó del, pero como pudo se arrastró hacia el brazo y lo tomo entre sus manos. Alex sabía exactamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer su alumno. Tomó una pequeña muestra del material sólo para cerciorarse que no sea dañino. Pero lo que encontró fue todo lo contrario.

 **-(¡No lo hagas! ¡Si lo consumes ya no volverás a ser un humano!)**

-(¡Si no lo hago All Might morirá!)- Pensó Izuku

Alex sabía que en este punto hablar con él era inútil. Ya había tomado su decisión. Pero no tenía certeza de que pasaría si consumía ese brazo.

Tenía suficiente material como para darle más fuerza, pero si lo hacia los efectos serían irreversibles. Puede que incluso no sean capaces de controlarlos.

Los Hunters que Izuku mataba en Manhattan, no eran sólo muñecos de práctica, eran los mismos instintos que trataban de controlarlo. Esto servía para mantener un equilibrio entre hombre y bestia. Pero con esto... no hay garantía de nada.

 **(Devil: Recomendamos poner My Funeral de Dope)**

Ahora Zeus sólo podía esperar a que todo saliera bien.

 **-(Déjame preguntarte una vez mas... ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar?)**

Izuku no le respondió inmediatamente. Pero no hacía falta. Alex ya sabía la respuesta. Como pudo Izuku se puso de pie aún con el brazo entre sus manos, miro directamente a Nomu y luego a Tomura.

\- Para combatir monstruos…- Dijo en un susurro audible para todos- ¡…Creamos nuestros propios monstruos!

 **CRACK**

Izuku había tomado el brazo y lo había desgarrado por la mitad usando solo su propia fuerza.

Para asombro de muchos vieron como zarcillos habían brotado de los brazos y espalda de Izuku y habían comenzado a alimentarse del mismo brazo. En menos de 6 segundos el brazo había desaparecido completamente.

 **AAAARGH**

Izuku cayó al suelo por el dolor, sentía como si desgarrar a cada fibra de su ser. Como pudo activo la armadura, pero sus propios músculos la rompían y la volvían a ensamblar.

Izuku comenzó a crecer de tamaño hasta ser un poco más grande que Nomu, su armadura había obtenido una tonalidad más oscura, todos podían ver los músculos palpitantes del joven, los cuales eran cubiertos por una especie de brea negra que se solidificada unos segundos después y se rompía nuevamente. Volviendo a empezar con el proceso.

 **RAAAH**

Las piernas de Izuku se habían roto por cuenta propia, solo para que se unieran en secciones diferentes, haciéndolas más musculosas pero ahora parecían las piernas de un lobo.

Sus brazos se volvieron una macabra combinación del MuscleMass con las Garras, pero estas un poco más cortas.

En la cabeza le habían crecido dos espinas en cada lado, apuntando hacia arriba como unas orejas de murciélago. En donde deberían estar los ojos dos grietas se hicieron presentes que precian dos "Z" ambas iluminándose en un naranja brillante. La zona de la boca se había comenzado a estirar dándole una aprecia de hocico, lleno de dientes triangulares afilados y negros.

 **(Devil: Se ve como la armadura Berserk de Guts pero con algunos cambios)**

Una figura de color negro se eleva sobre los demás. Listo para atacar a sus presas.

 **RAAAAAAHHH**

Dio un rugido gutural rugido. Estaba viendo directamente a Nomu.

\- ¿Oh? Que interesante, pero no importa, al final acabarás muerto. Nom- Tomura ni siquiera pudo terminar.

 **RAAAAAAHHH**

Antes de que Tomura pudiera darle la orden a Nomu, Izuku había saltado encima de Nomu, ya recuperado y lo había inmovilizado contra el suelo.

\- Eso no servirá de nada. Como dije Nomu es-

 **CHOMP CHOMP**

-Raaaagh- Se quejaba Nomu

 **CRACK**

Para asombro y terror de muchos veían como Izuku... no, Hades había comenzado a alimentarse de Nomu. Se lo estaba comiendo… el atacado solo podía hacer sonidos de dolor.

\- Oi, oi, deja a Nomu

 **RAAAAAH**

Izuku le rugió en respuesta a Tomura a tratar de acercarse e interrumpir su comida. Ya había comido parte de ambos brazos y la zona del torso, aunque este se reconstruyera sólo volvería a comer.

\- Oi, Deku.

 **GRRRRRRRR**

-Joven Bakugou, dudo que ese sea el joven Midoriya.- Dijo All Might tratando de proteger a sus alumnos.

Todos pudieron ver como Nomu trataba de golpearlo en el hocico, pero este no hacía caso, no parecía ni sentirlo. Nomu trataba por todos los medios de salir de ahí, se dio la vuelta en un intento de levantarse y salirse de su control.

Pero Hades no lo permitiría, con sus fauces comenzó a alimentarse de la espalda de Nomu.

 **CRACK CRACK CRACK**

Había comido tanto de la espalda que había llegado al hueso. Con sus fauces no dudo en morder la columna vertebral de Nomu y arrancársela. Increíblemente cortándola antes de arrancarle la cabeza, haciendo que empiece a regenerarse.

Se podían oír los crujidos de las vertebras, las cuales eran trituradas por las mandíbulas del depredador. Nomu ya se había recuperado, pero parecía que no podía hacer nada contra alguien que se lo comía.

-Kurogiri sácalo de ahí.- Dijo el peliceleste.

\- Hai

Así como dijo, Kurogiri uso uno de sus portales para separar a Nomu de Hades. A este no le gusto la idea.

 **GRRRRRR**

Había comenzado a gruñir como un perro rabioso.

 **Snif Snif**

De repente comenzó a olfatear el ambiente. Un dulce olor había llamado su atención. El olor de la sangre.

Al girarse vio que All Might estaba sosteniendo una herida en su costado, herida abierta y sangrante.

La criatura comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia los héroes, saliva de color negra estaba brotando de sus fauces. Había perdido interés por Nomu, ahora quería probar carne de Héroe.

Cada paso que daba la tensión aumentaba. Los estudiantes estaban francamente paralizados del miedo, incluso Kacchan y el mismo All Might.

Pero justo cuando estaba cerca de ellos este… se detuvo totalmente.

Primero comenzó a mover la cabeza como tratando de deshacerse de algo que lo molestaba. Pero luego se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. El dolor debe haber sido sumamente fuerte pues este no había notado que sus garras se habían incrustado dentro del casco, dándoles a algunos la vista del cerebro.

 **RAAAAAAAHHHH**

Rugió en pura agonía.

 **\- ARRRGHHHH. ... DUELE... DUELE MUCHO... LOS SUSURROS... LAS VOCES... NO SE DETIENEN... GRITAN... ARAÑAN LAS PAREDES... TRATANDO DE SALIR... JAJAJAJA** \- Pronto la voz animal comenzó a cambiar a increíblemente la de una mujer

 _-Jajajaja... Vamos hijo mío cumple tu destino, no rechaces tu propia naturaleza... La destrucción de toda la vida en la tierra..._

 **\- ¡CÁLLATE!**

 **(Devil: Detener Ost.)**

* * *

Dentro de la mente de Izuku...

Podemos ver a Izuku luchando contra un ejército completo de Hunters usando solamente su espada.

 **RAAAAAAHHH**

Izuku trataba por todos los medios el poder resistir pero con cada que mataba pareciera que tres más ocupan su lugar.

 **CLANK**

Uno había logrado atrapar su espada con su boca el tiempo suficiente para inmovilizarlo.

 **AHHHH**

Gritaba el joven prototipo al ser asediado por el ejército de Hunters, los cuales seguían órdenes de Greene.

Izuku podía sentir como su conciencia comenzaba a ir a la deriva, de repente se sentía muy cansado, que ya no había necesidad de pelear.

Solo quería dormir. Dormir en los brazos de MOTHER...

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- ¿Tan fácilmente te vas a rendir?**

 **SLASH**

Alex había saltado directo entre los Hunters para sacar a Izuku, haciendo uso de su espada Zeus había logrado hacer un hueco entre ellos para poder escapar.

Alex llevaba a Izuku en su brazo derecho hasta que se metieron en un callejón para despistarlos.

 **\- Maldición, chico. ¡REACCIONA!-** Dijo Zeus zarandeando al chico, pero para su sorpresa, Izuku estaba temblando

\- A-Alex... tengo miedo.- El Prototipo mayor solo escuchaba lo que decía. Unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de Izuku -Yo lo vi, lo vi todo, cada cosa que le paso a Manhattan… todo...

 **-Lo sabes ¿Verdad?-** Dijo seriamente, los horrores de ese lugar maldito no eran para cualquiera.

\- Ahora entiendo porque no querías que supiera.- Este había comenzado a abrazar sus piernas. Alex comenzó a frotar su espalda en un intento de que se desahogue. Greene había dado con lujo de detalle toda la información de que había pasado.- Esto es demasiado... yo no puedo...

 **-¡Eso sí, que no!-** Dijo Alex levantándose y luego para tomar a su alumno de la chaqueta hasta que estén a la misma altura. **\- ¿Crees que dejare que te quedes a llorar mientras tu yo de afuera causa la destrucción del mundo? ¿Que abandonaría a mi alumno?**

\- Alex...

 **-Se que no tenemos tiempo para esto, pero no sirve de nada llorar y lamentarse. Si, pasaron cosas malas, pero en vez de lamentarte usa esa misma energía para cambiar las cosas**

Izuku no dijo nada, pero las palabras de Alex le habían llegado. Ahora se sentía algo tonto. Desde un principio supo que el camino de un héroe estaría plagado de desafíos, pero tenía que superarlos.

 **\- Ahora demuéstrame, no, demuéstrales a todos quien eres realmente.-** Dijo para soltarlo.

\- ¿Pero cómo lo hago?- Pregunto con algo de duda.

 **\- Yo no puedo decírtelo. Porque ya tienes la respuesta, siempre la has tenido.-** Alex tenía una sonrisa en la cara que se le contagio a Izuku.

Ya sabía que tenía que hacer. Ambos eran Prototipos. Eran Zeus y Hades. Los que estaban en la cima de la cadena alimenticia. No van a dejar que un simple virus los detuviera.

 _\- Vaya, que reunión tan encantadora._ \- La voz de una mujer apareció en la entrada del callejón.

 **\- Greene-** Dijo Alex con sumo desprecio.

- _Nunca creí que fueras tan paternal, siempre pensé que serías malo con los niños por como tratabas a mis hijos._

 **-Esas cosas se ven mejor bajo mi zapato**

 _\- De todos modos…Cuando me apodere de este cuerpo yo-_

 **PAM**

Izuku ni le permitió terminar de hablar, ella hablaba de su cuerpo como si fuera un mero traje que pudiera vestir. Y eso lo enojaba… mucho.

\- Dígame señora Greene... ¿Sabe por qué el virus se llama BlackLight?- Pregunto con la mirada siendo cubierta por su capucha.

 _\- ¿De qué estás hablando?-_ Dijo mientras de sobaba la zona donde lo golpeo. Ella estaba confundida por su pregunta.

\- Porque a veces la Oscuridad... puede mostrarte la Luz.- Dijo para revelar unos ojos verde brillante. Y que los edificios y toda la ciudad comenzara a cambiar…

* * *

En el mundo real...

El cuerpo de la bestia no se había movido, parecía una completa estatua desde hace unos 20 segundos, en los cuales nadie hiso nada esperando por el desarrollo.

Pero de repente vio ron como unos leves movimientos del cuerpo se volvieron cada vez más agresivos y erráticos. Parecía que estaba convulsionando, espuma había comenzado a salir de su hocico.

 **-No... No soy un animal... YO SOY UN HÉROE.**

Luego de decir eso tomó la placa de su pecho y se la arrancó.

Todos pudieron ver la carne palpitante una vez más, pero esta vez vieron como algo comenzaba a surgir de allí, al mismo tiempo que la armadura comenzaba a marchitarse.

 **AHHHHHHHH**

El que salía de ahí, no era otro que Izuku, usando su mismo traje de antes de la transformación.

 **RAAAAAAHHH**

Dijo la armadura antes de que Izuku cortara toda conexión. La armadura tomó una tonalidad ceniza antes de morir y quedar convertida en polvo.

 **(Devil: Poner la música Never Turn Back de Crush 40)**

Luego de eso Izuku no parecía moverse, solo estaba de pie, apenas mostraba señales de vida luego de su trasformación. Parecía que estaba en un estado vegetativo. Había muerto en vida.

\- Acabalo- Dijo Tomura en un tono sin emociones, ordenando a Nomu el cual ya se había recuperado completamente del asalto anterior.

Y Nomu rápidamente cumplió su encargo sin queja alguna.

 **PAM**

Le dio al joven prototipo un poderoso golpe el cual levantó una nube de polvo, cubriéndolos a ambos.

All Might vio impotente como su alumno fue eliminado frente a sus ojos. Había fallado. No pudo protegerlo. No pudo guiarlo. Todo por su debilidad. Apartó la vista en un intento de soportar el dolor. No podía soportar la idea de perderle.

\- No puede ser... - Dijo Kirishima en un tono alarmado

Pero a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen...

\- Sensei, mire- Dijo uno de sus alumnos llamado Todoroki.

All Might miro en donde le indicó su alumno y abrió muchos los ojos por la impresión al igual que todos los demás, incluidos los mismos villanos.

Cuando el polvo se asentó, se vio a Izuku sosteniendo el puño de Nomu con una sola mano y una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro. Pronto zarcillos comenzaron a cubrir sus brazos transformándolos en MuscleMass pero estos eran un ligeramente más grandes que antes y más oscuros.

Pero no término ahí. Zarcillos cubrieron sus brazos una vez más, picos enormes brotaron de sus hombros, en los antebrazos espinas aparecieron y sus nudillos se agrandaron de tal manera que parecían garras, y en algunas partes tenía venas de color verde brillante. Había superado sus propios límites.

 **PAAM**

Izuku le dio un poderoso golpe directo en el pecho de Nomu haciendo que retroceda varios metros. Cuando se detuvo, todos vieron que en donde había recibido el golpe tenía un cárter del tamaño del puño de Izuku. Nomu había sido herido.

\- Hey, imbécil de las manos.- Dijo Izuku, haciendo que el mencionado lo mirara con claro enojo.- Dijiste que mi mejor alternativa sería desgarrar su carne ¿No?... Gracias por el dato.

Luego miro directamente a Nomu con una mirada desafiante.

\- ¿Listo para el segundo round?- Dijo bastante emocionado el peliverde.

\- Grrrrr -Fue la simple respuesta.

Así ambos luchadores se lanzaron uno contra el otro en un combate de golpes sin siquiera una pizca de miedo.

Cada vez que Nomu golpeaba, el prototipo se lo devolvía. Los espectadores veían como en la piel de Nomu aparecían heridas, mientras que Izuku parecía que no le afectaban sus golpes. Cada vez que Izuku golpeaba sus nuevos brazos arrancaban pequeños pedazos de carne que consumía. Era una batalla de resistencia.

\- Kurogiri, ¿Que está pasando?- Dijo Tomura.

\- No lo sé, pareciera que...- La sombra abrió muchos los ojos ante su revelación- E-es i-imposible...

\- Dilo ya.

\- Se está curando más rápido de lo que Nomu puede herirlo...- Dijo sin apartar la mirada de la pelea. Tomura abrió mucho los ojos por la noticia.

 **PAAAAM**

 **CRASH**

Izuku había lanzado un poderoso golpe directo al pecho de Nomu lo cual lo mando a volar hacia una pared, la cual rompió. Hades no dudo en lanzarse a través del agujero para seguir con su lucha.

Los espectadores pidieron oír los golpes y el sonido de muchas cosas romperse, así como el sonido de carne siendo desgarrada.

 **RAAAAHHH**

Nomu había salido volando por el agujero varios metros cayendo en cuclillas, con varías heridas, le faltaba un pedazo del hombro y tenia marcas de mordidas en varias partes del cuerpo.

Del mismo lugar salió Izuku con su armadura pero bastante cambiada, era más oscura y tenía un "cuello de camisa" levantado ahora, una boca llena de dientes afilados y betas verde brillante en algunas zonas, al igual que su WiphFist, el cual ahora parecía un arpón.

Izuku lanzó su arma directo a Nomu el cual esquivo la primera huelga pero no la segunda, haciendo que esta se envuelva al rededor de su torso.

Nomu estaba por quitárselo pero Izuku hizo que crezcan cuchillas por toda su adaptación haciendo que corten y rasguen la carne de su oponente mientras volvía a su portador.

Pero Nomu la sostuvo y arrancó la punta perforadora del arma. Izuku siseo de dolor pero se contuvo pues ahora estaba en un juego de tira y afloja contra él.

Ninguno daba marcha atrás, la tensión que estaba soportando el WiphFist era lo suficiente para partir a una persona, pero no parecía importarle a estos dos.

Izuku comenzó a aplicar más tensión a su brazo con cada paso que retrocedía, hasta que llegado a cierto punto salto hacia adelante, usando la tensión acumulada como resorte, directo a Nomu. Con su brazo izquierdo en MuscleMass le dio un poderoso golpe en la cara a su oponente mandándolo a volar nuevamente.

 **PAM**

Nomu soltó el WiphFist por un segundo, pero Izuku no lo permitiría. Rápidamente hiso que sus cuchillas se aferraran a la carne de su enemigo. Dándose vuelta uso su brazo para elevar a Nomu y luego lo hiso caer fuertemente como un martillo.

 **CRACK**

Izuku retrajo su brazo, lo convirtió en MuscleMass al igual que el derecho, se metió en una posición de pelea y desactivo su armadura.

Nomu se levantó y se lanzó nuevamente a la batalla.

Izuku no espero ni un segundo para devolverle cada golpe que le lanzaba. Cada golpe que le lanzaba iba más rápido que el anterior y hacia que sus venas palpitan con el poder del One For All que podía manejar sin romperse.

\- Ya lo descubrí... Su Kosei no es anulación de impacto, sino absorción, entonces... **LO APLASTARE JUNTO CON SU KOSEI.**

Izuku trajo su puño hacia atrás y lanzó un puñetazo directo al puño de Nomu.

 **MUSSCLE SMASH**

 **PAAAAM**

 **CRACK.**

Para sorpresa de todos, el brazo de Nomu fue pulverizado por el poder del golpe.

 **RAAAAHHH**

Nomu rigió de dolor pero no detuvo su asalto usando su brazo restante continuo dando pelea en lo que reconstruía el suyo. Izuku esquivo un golpe de su enemigo rodando hacia él y comenzó a acribillar su zona media con poderosos golpes.

\- Al igual que un héroe... un cazador...debe superar situaciones problemáticas... ¡para atrapar a su presa!

De alguna manera Izuku había combinado ambos estándares.

El brazo de Nomu ya se había reconstruido pero no le servía de nada, aunque trataba de defenderse, no podía estaba totalmente abrumado.

 **PAAAAM**

Izuku le lanzó un gancho a la mandíbula mandándolo por los cielos.

Sin esperar ni un segundo Hades dio un salto para ponerse a la misma altura de Nomu y con sus HammerFist lo golpeó nuevamente al suelo.

 **PAAAAM**

 **CRACK**

Nomu había roto el concreto del suelo por el impacto, incluso rebotó por él. De igual modo Izuku cayó al suelo agrietándolo, el encapuchado ahora no tenia ningún arma activa.

\- Hey maldito... ¡¿... escuchaste alguna vez estas palabras...?¡- Izuku se preparó a lanzar un golpe a toda potencia, sus venas brillaban intensamente- ¡Ve mas allá! ¡Supera los límites que la naturaleza te impuso! ¡Plus Ultra!

 **PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM**

El impacto fue tan poderoso que había mandado a Nomu a volar a través del techo de las instalaciones, destruyendo los luches y las nubes en su camino, hasta que se perdió de vista.

Todos los que estaban en la USJ sintieron el poder de aquel golpe pues había sacudido cada rincón del edificio.

 **(Devil: Detener la música)**

-Eso que voló fue un villano, ¿No?- Dijo Hanta ayudando a Trece junto a Sato.

\- S-si.- Dijo el de traje amarillo.

\- ¡Es AllMight!- Dijo Mineta con los ojos llorosos.

\- No... - Dijo Trece.

\- ¿Eh?- Dieron algunos.

\- Ese no fue All Might… Fue alguien más...

\- Y ese rugido... ¿No creerán que...?- Dijo Hanta sabiendo que solo uno de sus compañeros podía rugir así.

\- (Deku-kun...)- Pensó una castaña bastante preocupada por el peliverde.

* * *

De vuelta con los héroes.

\- ¿Acaso esto es un cómic?... es como si hubiera anulado su absorción.- Dijo incrédulo Kirishima.- Su fuerza bruta es una locura

\- Literalmente se lo estaba comiendo durante la pelea...- Dijo Katsuki algo incomodo.

\- (¿Está es la verdadera fuerza de Midoriya?)- Pensó Todoroki.

\- Demonios... realmente... hice un desastre- Dijo Izuku.

\- ¿Joven Midoriya?- Pregunto el héroe con clara preocupación.

Izuku le dedico una sonrisa y un saludo con su puño derecho donde está su corazón.

\- Estoy bien... lo domine completamente.- Dijo Izuku. Lego miro directamente a Tomura, el cual estaba temblando de ira.- Ahora, villanos... terminemos con esto de una maldita vez.

\- Hey, ¿Que está pasando?... ¡¿Me mintieron?!...- Tomura había comenzado a rascarse furiosamente la garganta-… Dijo que podría matar a All Might... ¡¿pero no pudo contra un simple niño?!

\- Hey... ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Izuku llamando su atención- Dijiste que acabarías con esto o algo así, ¿No?... Ven si te atreves - Sus ojos estaban brillando intensamente en verde, la capucha creaba una sombra haciéndolo más intimidante.

Tomura retrocedió por puro instinto.

\- I-impresionante... sabía que Midoriya era una bestia pero esto… está a otro nivel.- Dijo el pelirrojo

\- Es completamente inhumano... – Dijo Todoroki- ¿Qué piensa sensei?

\- H-hai- Respondió algo incomodo por la pregunta, pues Izuku ya no era técnicamente humano.

\- Si solo tuviera a Nomu...- El peli celeste se rascaba furiosamente la garganta- ¡Podría ir contra el sin siquiera pensarlo!

\- ¡Shigaraki Tomura! Cálmate.- Dijo Kurogiri tratando de calmarlo. Puede que no hayamos matado a All Might, pero está debilitado y aun tenemos subordinados que usar… Si tú y yo trabajamos juntos, aun podemos matarlo.

\- Si... tienes razón- Tomura parecía haber entrado en razón al fin.

En eso los esbirros de La liga de los villanos comenzaron a levantarse nuevamente.

-All Might y Midoriya harán algo contra los chicos malos… ¡Vamos a ayudar a los demás!- Dijo Kirishima listo para la pelea.

\- Vamos, vamos, que quiero terminar con esto… es más, te dejare dar el primer golpe.- Dijo confiado Izuku.

\- ¡¿Joven Midoriya?!- Pregunto All Might incrédulo.

\- Está bien, no interfieran lo tengo todo controlado.- Les aseguro el encapuchado.

\- ¡Es la venganza por Nomu!- Dijo Tomura para lanzarse contra el joven prototipo.

Izuku nunca quito esa sonrisa de su rostro... Incluso cuando Tomura colocó su mano en su cara.

\- ¡Joven Midoriya!- Dijeron los demás al ver como caían pedazos de piel.

\- Jajaja, eso te pasa po-AAGHHHH.

Los espectadores vieron con asombro como Tomura estaba gritando de agonía y trataba de separar su mano del prototipo, pero no podía. Pues Izuku le estaba mordiendo la mano, enterrando sus colmillos en ella.

Mordió tan fuerte que un poco de sangre comenzó a brotar por la herida. Hades trajo atrás su puño y lo uso directamente en la cara de Tomura.

 **PAM**

Tomura voló hasta donde estaba Kurogiri mientras se sostenía la mano herida, la cual sangraba bastante. También se podía ver un poco se sangre saliendo debajo de la mano que estaba en su cara, el golpe probablemente le rompió la nariz.

Izuku simplemente se limpio la sangre de la boca.

\- Eso fue por Tsuyu-chan, desgraciado.

Tomura gruñía de rabia y frustración pura, como pudo se levantó.

\- Es imposible... ni siquiera Nomu podía resistir mi Kosei de esa manera... no eres humano.

\- Ni yo estoy totalmente seguro ahora. Pero... ¿A quién le importa?- Dijo restándole importancia como si no fuera nada.- Yo sé quién soy y eso es lo único que importa.

\- Entonces... dime... ilumíname... ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!

\- Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya… Soy el Prototipo 002, **¡YO SOY HADES!** \- Dijo para convertir su brazo derecho en su fiel espada y apuntar a los villanos, aunque ahora estaba cambiada, era más ligera y más letal.

\- ¡Kurogiri! Tenemos que-

 **BANG BANG**

-Agh – Gimió Tomura pues una bala le había perforado

En la entrada…

\- ¡Perdón, todos! ¡Llegamos tarde! ¡Reuní a todos los que estaban disponibles inmediatamente!- Dijo una voz que no era otro que el director de la U.A. el cual estaba sentado sobre un Pro.

\- Yo, el representante de la clase 1-A... Iida Tenya... ¡He regresado!- Dijo el pelinegro junto con un grupo de héroes.

A los villanos que despertaron no les gusto esto y comenzaron a atacar.

\- Tch.- Dijo Present Mic al pasar al frente y tomar mucho aire,

 **YEAAHHHHHH!**

El ataque fue tan fuerte que hiso que todos se taparan los oídos, a muchos de ellos sintieron un dolor de cabeza increíble, incluso a algunos les sangraron los oídos y muchos quedaron inconscientes.

Luego fue el turno de Ectoplasm, el cual creo muchos clones de ectoplasma desde su boca para enfrentar a los villanos.

\- ¡Sepárense y protejan a los estudiantes!- Dijo el animalito del director

\- ¡Si, señor!- Dijeron los héroes

-Cielos, ya llegaron... Es Game Over de nuevo... ¿Deberíamos volver a casa e inténtalo más tarde, Kurog-

 **BANG BANG**

La presión del héroe pistolero era temible, le disparó a Tomura en ambos muslos y el él brazo derecho. El peliceleste cayó al piso junto con las manchas de su propia sangre.

Kurogiri usos su cuerpo de sombra para cubrirlo, evitando que lo alcancen más balas.

\- ¡Shigaraki Tomura!- Dijo Kurogiri mientras intentaba transportarlos a una ubicación segura.

Pero de repente alguien comenzó a succionar el aire y también las sombras.

\- ¡Trece!

\- Podré haber fallado esta vez... pero te matare la próxima... Símbolo de la paz... ¡All Might!... y no creas que me olvidare de ti... Bestia de la U.A... Hades...- Dijo Tomura antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de Kurogiri.

Con lo que se enfrenten los profesionales… contra lo que luchan… El mundo del mal… es una experiencia a la cual… Izuku ya estaba preparado… desde el momento que había recibido el BlackLight… había sido entrenado para Cazar villanos.

Eso era algo que tanto All Might como Alex sabían. El será la espada que corte a través de las sombras. Puede que no se convierta Símbolo de la Paz… sino… en un Cáncer para el mal.

* * *

 **(Nanatsu no Taizai ED 1)**

 **We're gonna glow in the night**

 **We're gonna glow in the night**

 **Get ready to light up the sky GO!**

En medio de una polvareda se ve una pared se observan varios carteles. Entre ellos de All Might, Alex, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Momo, Iida y en el centro a Izuku. Luego un viento arranca el cartel de Izuku. Y luego se ve saltando a todos ellos salvo por All Might y Alex.

 **(Instrumental)**

Se ve los símbolos de las armas de Izuku en varios colores antes de que estos salgan de la pantalla.

 **Ittari kitari de ikidomari yo**

 **Mihatenu yume wa kori gori kori gori yo**

Aparece una pintura donde Izuku con su WiphFist esta saltando con Tsuyu por las calles de la ciudad. Luego e ve a Uraraka bailando con un fondo de cuadros y su nombre en negro antes de que ella desaparezca.

 **Shosen kono yo wa ukiyo no sekai**

 **Hirakinaoreba NORINORINORINORI yo**

Aparece una imagen con toda la clase A comiendo en la cafetería. Luego cambia por Momo y Tsuyu bailando juntas en el fondo con unos cuadros y sus nombres en negro. Luego ellas desaparecen.

 **NORINORI yo**

De esos cuadros aparecen las imágenes de All Might y Alex con sus nombres y luego cambian de lugar. Y luego ambos son cambiados por la silueta de Izuku y en la silueta está escrito Hades.

 **Maki wo kubero tayasu na sono hi wo**

 **Tsuki ugokasu MONO wa sou kandou sa**

 **Mirai wa tada kagayaite kurete ireba ii'nda**

Aparece Izuku caminando por las calles de la ciudad del amanecer al anochecer, este se detiene y mira al costado. La imagen cambia a él y sus amigos cayendo con sonrisas en sus caras.

 **Bokura wa Gan Gan Abare MŌDO**

Se ve a Uraraka haciendo levitar cosas antes de dejarlas caer produciendo una gran polvareda. Todo esto de color amarillo en un cuadro verde.

 **Todorokasu Boom Boom Nanatsu no oto**

Se ve a Iida en color azul lanzándole una patada a Izuku el cual esta de color rojo.

 **Rin Rin hikaru ashita e to susumou**

Se ve a Izuku corriendo junto a sus amigos antes de que el fondo cambie.

 **Bokura wa Bang Bang Hajike MŌDO**

Se ve a Izuku saltando con las chicas, todos con una sonrisa

 **Buttobasu Ran Dom SUTAIRU de ikou yo**

Se ve a All Might saltando junto con Alex e Iida.

 **Bling Bling hikaru DAIYAMONDO**

La imagen revela que ellos estaban saltando en la U.A. luego de sus puertas sale la clase A

 **Iku ze Now we can fly high**

Se ve a Hades con una sonriendo a la cámara con Uraraka a su derecha, Momo a la izquierda y Tsuyu encima de su espalda, todos muy sonrientes.

 **Now we can fly high**

 **Now we can fly high**

La imagen final es la de Izuku junto con sus mentores mirando a la Yuuei desde un edificio.

* * *

 **Avance…**

 **-Y eso fue todo lo que sucedió en Manhattan.**

 _ **-**_ _¿Estás diciendo que me darán la oportunidad de defenderme?_

-¡Estas acabada!/ **¡Estas acabada!**

-¿Quién creen que es el nuevo profesor encargado?

-N-no… puede ser… es una broma… ¿verdad?

-El festival Deportivo de U.A está muy cerca.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora, mis queridos lectores.**

 **Azrael: Dejaste la baranda muy alta, será difícil hacer algo más épico**

 **Devil: No me subestime hermanito, aun no conoces mis límites.**

 **Azrael: Yisus**

 **Devil: Pero antes voy a aclarar unas cosas**

 **En primera, Izuku dejo de ser humano, pero es algo más. Los que han jugado Prototyp sabrán a lo que me refiero. Sino investiguen, pues tiene relación con Greene… la clave es PARIAH.**

 **Dos, Greene no fue vencida aun, solo fue detenida por el momento.**

 **Tres, el próximo capítulo tendrá una pelea épica y algo de argumento.**

 **Cuatro, pido disculpas si no estuvo las escenas de Momo, pero me resultaban un poco agobiantes hacerlas. Y por no darle mucho protagonismo a All Might, pero creo que ya vieron porque.**

 **Cinco, en el próximo cap, Alex le contara todo a Izuku.**

 **Seis, la nueva imagen de portada no me pertenece. Pero así es como se ve izuku con armadura desde ahora.**

 **Y bueno, eso fue todo por ahora se despide su escritor favorito.**

 **Azrael: Les recuerdo que pronto tendré un nuevo cap de El Veneno de un Héroe.**

 **Devil: Sin más nos despedimos**

 **DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SI TE GUSTO SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	10. BlackLight Vs RedLight

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mí querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta alucinante serie. Para los que no sepan este es el final de la temporada, mejor dicho el inicio de la nueva.**

 **Quiero dar gracias a Dio619 por la imagen de portada, un amigo mío. Si gustan pasen por su perfil. También les comento que este será el traje de Izuku durante la segunda temporada.**

 **Mejor vamos a los reviews…**

 **Nuno-oki: Muchas Gracias por el apoyo y por el review. Te dire que esperes lo inesperado pues daré giros sutiles pero que luego serán enormes.**

 **ChaosKing86: Gracias. Al parecer te gusto el capitulo. Y eso me alegra. Azrael está un poco ocupado, pero su fic será subido en unos días.**

 **Primordialdragon: Muchas gracias. Y sobre lo otro… creo que es mejor que leas el capitulo.**

 **Funka1999: Espero que te guste, pues este cap también será así. Y ya lo hice. ¿Tú crees?.. Puede ser.**

 **Nechroz: JAJAJA, si, suena mal, pero lo agradezco. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Antares StormRage: Wow… gracias, de verdad lo aprecio.**

 **Superlol25: Gracias.**

 **PinkieNeko09: Gracias por el apoyo y sobre lo otro tendré que decir que no por razones que ya mencione.**

 **Neopercival: Ah, no hay problema. Créeme que si lo hubiera sido. Creo que te refieres a Tomura, pero si.**

 **XxjosexX01: GRACIASSSS**

 **Ben56: Gracias por el apoyo. A muchos parece que les gusto esa parte. Pues tendras que leer para saber.**

 **Jair d: Gracias. Si, tendrá un poco más de tiempo. Y lo otro No, no tiene la absorción, pero su regeneración natural fue estimulada por si decirlo.**

 **Cerezo2: Gracias. El apoyo y los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Hola chicos!**

 **DAST Crush: Pues sí, es uno de los efectos secundarios. No lo íbamos a matar y lo otro es posible, pero dependerá de la situación. Y solo espera a ver lo que pasara aquí. Y… no creo, All Migh en su mejor forma era prácticamente imparable. Y no creo que se enoje pues para eso lo entreno. Pues tendrás que esperar para ver.**

 **Soullalbarn18000: Gracias. Si tienes alguna idea para el resumen te escucho, pues quería cambiarlo pero no sabía con que. Y Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Bueno, esos fueron todos los Reviews que tuvo el capitulo anterior y les agradezco cada uno de ellos. Ahora… AL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola- Habla normal.

 **-Bienvenido a la cima de la cadena alimenticia-** Izuku con armadura, Alex Mercer o "efecto especial"

-(No lo sé…)- Pensamientos.

 **-(Es mala idea chico)-** Alex hablando en la mente de Izuku

 _-Mátalos a todos_ \- Elizabeth Greene.

* * *

 **(Gundam Blood Orphans Op 2)**

 **''Kachitoritai mono mo nai muryoku na baka niwa narenai'' Sore de kimi wa iinda yo**

Se ve a Izuku con su traje pulsando unos botones para que unas puertas se abran dando lugar al estadio de la U.A generando una cortina de humo.

 **Kirikiri to ikizama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o Kono jidai ni tatakitsuketeyare**

De esa cortina sale Izuku con su armadura y con su brazo espada manda a volar a dos oponentes. En la ranura del casco un resplandor verde se hace presente. Se muestra "Un Prototipo entre Heroes" en un fondo blanco para que luego sea sustituido por las espadas cruzadas de Hades y Zeus.

 **Fukai yoru no yami ni nomarenai you hisshi ni natte Kagayaita rokutousei marude bokura no you da**

Se ve la cuidad y de uno de los departamentos sale Izuku listo para otro día en la academia. Luego se ve a Alex en el salón de clases. Se ve a Kirishima peleando contra Tetsutetsu. Luego a Uraraka, Tsuyu y Momo tomando un café juntas.

 **Kurikaesu nichijou ni orenai you ni**

Se ve a Alex conversando con la madre de Izuku. Luego a All Might junto con los profesores y por último a la Alianza de los villanos.

 **''Kachitoritai mono mo nai muryoku na baka niwa narenai'' Sore de kimi wa iinda yo Kirikiri to ikizama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o Kono jidai ni tatakitsuketeyare**

En la arena se ve a Izuku que pelea contra varios oponentes usando su espada y esquivando, luego cambia a MusscleMass para golpear un ataque directo de Todoroki. Para luego saltar directo a Greene. La imagen cambia a Izuku tratando de alcanzar a All Might.

 **Muryoku na mama de wa owarenai Dakara kimi wa ikunda yo**

Se ve a la madre de Izuku colgando unas ropas antes de correr adentro. La imagen cambia a una señora de pelo blanco sentada en un hospital

 **Douse nara kuzu janaku hoshikuzu nimo ikou Mita dareka no negaigoto mo seoi ikiteyare**

Se ve a todos los maestros de la U.A, toda la clase B y luego a la clase A. Luego se enfoca en Izuku y Alex. Por último el peliverde levanta su mano, esta se transforma en la de All Might, luego la de Alex y por último la de él antes de cerrar su puño.

* * *

El lugar de la USJ era lo que se podría decir una zona de guerra. Los héroes se estaban encargando de llevar a todos los villanos para su arresto mientras que otros se encargaban de cuidar a los alumnos.

Pero en el centro de las instalaciones, lugar donde se llevó a cabo la pelea contra Nomu. Nuestro protagonista estaba mirando fijamente el suelo.

\- Por poco dejo que ella me controle, por poco soy yo quien mata a All Might.- Decía mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño.

Pero de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, al girarse vio a All Might, con la otra mano aún en su herida pero dándole una sonrisa.

-Puede que sea así, pero también fuiste quien nos defendió- Decía con una sonrisa- De no ser por ti habría reducido mi tiempo y lo que es peor, puede que hubiera terminado muerto... Me salvaste de nuevo.

Estas palabras reconfortaron a Izuku. Rápidamente se limpio una traicionera lágrima antes de que alguien la vea.

\- Me alegro... de que estés bien.

\- ¡Midoriya!

Ambos se giraron para ver a Kirishima el cual venía a ver como estaba su amigo.

\- Oh, Kirishima-kun

\- ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto el pelirrojo al acercarse.

\- (Joven Kirishima, aplaudo la preocupación por tu amigo, aunque es posible que el esté mejor que todos...)- Pensaba All Might con algo de gracia- ¡El joven Midoriya está bien! ¡Vuelve a la entrada principal con los demás!

\- ¿Eh?

\- Atenderemos a los heridos aquí- Dijo una voz nueva. Todos se giraron para ver a una persona cuadrada de piel gris y ropas sin mangas de color bordo con bordes dorados. El Pro Hero Cementos.

\- Oh, tiene sentido.- Dijo golpeando su puño en la mano- Vamos Midoriya.

\- Voy a asegurarme de llevar a All Might a la enfermería, soy el único que puede cargarlo por si acaso.

\- (¿Me está llamando pesado?)-Pensó el rubio con una sonrisa tensa-(Aunque personas normales no pueden cargarme cuando estoy asi...)

\- De acuerdo- Dijo el pelirrojo antes de levantar el pulgar e ir con Katsuki y Todoroki para decirles que vallan a la entrada.

\- Gracias, Cementos.- Dijo All Might.

\- Soy fan tuyo también.- Dijo con una sonrisa- Vallamos a la enfermería. Pero hombre, siempre estas sobre exigiéndote ¿Eh?- Dijo al ver la herida.

\- Está vez fue el joven Midoriya quien se sobre exigió- Dijo con algo de culpa, para luego mirar al chico- Aunque me pregunto ¿De dónde sacaste esa fuerza?

\- Es una historia que te contare cuando estemos en la enfermería- Dijo mientras ayudaba al héroe para ir a la enfermería pero luego dijo algo en un susurro que el héroe no escucho- Y cuando acabe con la infección de una vez por todas.

* * *

En una habitación tenuemente iluminada de lo que parecía ser un bar, un portal negro apareció. De él fue dejado en el suelo Tomura, el cual aún estaba sangrando por los agujeros de bala, su nariz rota y la mordida en su mano.

\- Ouch...- Dijo el peliceleste al sentir el suelo- Fui disparado en ambas piernas y brazos, me rompieron la nariz y me mordieron la mano... Perdimos completamente... ¡Hasta Nomu fue derrotado!... ¡Todos los subordinados fueron vencidos!... el símbolo de la paz estaba saludable... ¡No es como habías dicho, Maestro!

\- *Para nada... Solo que no nos preparamos los suficiente. Si, los subestimamos. Me alegro haberlo hecho con ese nombre barato de "La Liga de Villanos" de cualquier forma... ¿Qué hay del maestro y mi creación Nomu? ¿Fue recuperado?*- Dijo una voz a través de una pantalla pero sin imágenes.

\- Fue volado lejos- Respondió Kurogiri.

\- *¡¿Qué?!*- Dijo otra voz.

\- Más precisamente, sin coordenadas se su ubicación... no puedo encontrarlo, ni siquiera con mi portal. No tuve tiempo para eso.

\- *¡Después de todo lo que hicimos para que sea tan poderoso como All Might!*- Dijo la primera voz

\- *Bueno, supongo que no podemos hacer nada. Eso es desaforado.*- Continuo la segunda.

\- Poder... había un chico que era más fuerte que Nomu... él lo mando a volar.- Dijo Tomura.

-*¿Qué?*- Dijeron las voces al unisolo.

\- Primero no parecía nadie, pero luego… se comió un brazo de Nomu

\- *¿Se lo comió?*

\- Creo que el mejor término sería que lo asimiló o mejor dicho... lo consumió.- Menciono Kurogiri.

\- Luego de eso se volvió un monstruo que se estaba comiendo a Nomu... luego volvió a ser humano y aplastó a Nomu... si no se hubiera metido en nuestro camino... hubiéramos sido capaces de matar a All Might... ¡... ese mocoso!... ¡Hades!

-* Por supuesto que tienes arrepentimientos. Pero esto no fue un ejercicio.*- Respondió una de las voces.

-* Llama a la Élite. Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites. No podemos movernos libremente por eso necesitamos un símbolo como tu... Shigaraki Tomura... La próxima vez muéstrale al mundo que debes ser temido.*

* * *

En las afueras de la USJ un montón de policías estaban reunidos ocupados con su labor de escoltar a los villanos a una prisión.

\- ...16, 17, 18, 19- Dijo un policía vestido con una gabardina de color crema a juego con una sombrero mientras revisaba la lista de los alumnos de la clase 1-A.- Al parecer todos están ilesos.

\- Ojiro-kun.- Dijo Karagure llamando la atención del rubio- Escuche que te destacaste esta vez. Eres fuerte por ti mismo, ¿Eh?

\- Pienso que todos estábamos por si solos ¿Dónde estabas tú, Hagakure-san?

\- ¡En el desplazamiento de tierra! Todoroki-kun es súper fuerte. Fue sorprendente

\- De cualquier forma me alegro de que estés bien.

\- (Por poco la congelo... estuvo cerca)- Pensaba el hijo de Endeavor con una gota en la sien.

\- ¿Preguntas donde estuve?... ¡¿Donde crees?!- Pregunto el rubio de brillitos a uno de sus compañeros, pero fue ignorado.

\- Ya veo... ¿Así que la gente con la que luchaste eran gamberros?- Dijo Tokoyami

\- Nos subestimaron porque éramos chicos.- Dijo algo enojado Kirishima

\- ¿...Donde?- Volvió a preguntar el rubio de los brillos para ser brutalmente ignorado.

\- ¿Así que fue All Might quien hiso el agujero en el techo?- Pregunto Hanta a su grupo.

\- Es un poder increíble- Dijo Satou.

\- Si, como esperaba.- Respondió Shoji.

-Los estudiantes que vuelvan al salón por ahora. No los interrogaremos por ahora.- Dijo el policia

\- Detective, ¿Qué hay de Aizawa-sensei?- Pregunto Tsuyu procupada. El policía saco su teléfono y puso un audio.

\- *Tiene fracturas en ambos brazos y una fractura facial. Afortunadamente no parece haber daño cerebral. Sin embargo sus órbitas fueron destruidas... sus ojos sufrirán los efectos.*- Respondio un medico desde el aparato.

\- Eso es lo que dijo...- Respondió de manera seria el detective.

\- Gero…

\- No...

\- ¿Qué hay de trece?- Pregunto Mina.

\- El corte detrás de su brazo no era malo, pero ya lo están tratando. All Might también sobrevivirá. La habilidad de Recovery Girl es suficiente para tratarlo.

\- ¿Donde está Deku-kun?-Pregunto Uraraka

-¿Midoriya está bien?- Pregunto Iida

\- ¿Midoriya?... Ah, el encapuchado... Está en la enfermería.

\- ¿Se lesiono?- Pregunto Tsuyu.

\- No, se ofreció a llevar a All Might allí, al parecer su herida se reabrió durante el arresto de los villanos y necesitaron manos extras para trasladarlo.

\- Es un alivio- Dijo Momo

\- La verdad...- Comenzó Kirishima haciendo que la mayoría lo miren- ...No fue All Might quien hizo el agujero...

\- ¿...Qué?- Dijeron la mayoría. Pues si no fue All Migh… ¿Quién fue?

\- Fue Midoriya - Finalizó Todoroki

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Dijeron todos

\- ¿Y ese rugido?- Pregunto Kaminari.

\- También fue el.- Respondió con simpleza el peliblanco con rojo.

\- Kirishima-kun... ¿Qué paso exactamente?- Pregunto Iida.

\- No sé cómo explicarlo pero el parecía hacerse más fuerte con cada segundo que peleaba contra el villano y francamente... fue increíble y dio algo de miedo.

Katsuki estaba mirando las instalaciones, pero escucho cada palabra que dijeron ellos. Su mente repaso los momentos previos a su combate contra Nomu. Esa cosa que hiso con el brazo y esos… zarcillos… algo o cuadraba para él.

-Hey, Bakugou, tenemos que volver al salón- Dijo Kirishima al rubio.

\- Ya voy bastardo, deja de gritar.- Respondió antes de ir con los demás.

* * *

En la enfermería

\- Debido a como fue la situación, no puedo regañarte.- Decía una cansada Recovery Girl a All Might el cual estaba acostado en una de las camas y Izuku estaba recostado contra una de las paredes.

\- No estoy seguro... pero pienso que pudo salir peor, pero creo que no tendré que recortar mucho mí tiempo de héroe.- Dijo el rubio.

\- Con permiso- Dijo la voz del detective- All Might, ha pasado rato.

\- ¡Tsukauchi-kun!- Dijo el mencionado con una sonrisa.

\- All Might, ¿Está bien que te muestres de esta forma?- Pregunto un tanto cauteloso el peliverde.

\- Si, está bien. Porque Naomasa Tsukauchi es mi mejor amigo en la fuerza.

\- ¿Qué pasa con esa introducción?- Dijo con una sonrisa el detective- Perdón por entrar así, pero podrías darme los detalles de los villan-

\- ¡Espera, por favor!... ¿Los estudiantes están bien? ¿Qué hay de Aizawa y Trece?

\- Sólo pocos estudiantes recibieron algún rasguñó y los profesionales ya están estables

\- Ya veo.- Dijo el rubio soltando un suspiro de alegría.

\- Si ustedes no hubieran arriesgado sus vidas los estudiantes no hubieran sobrevivido.

\- Estas equivocado en algo Tsukauchi-kun. Los estudiantes también pelearon... arriesgando sus vidas. Experimentar una batalla real tan pronto... y sobrevivir,... aprender del temor y del mundo de los adultos... ¿Paso con los de primer año alguna vez?- Dijo All Might con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro- Los villanos hicieron algo idiota. Esta clase es fuerte. Se volverán héroes fuertes. Estoy seguro de ello.

Nadie dijo nada por el momento, todos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro por el discurso. Pero pronto la sonrisa de Izuku pasó a una expresión de seriedad.

Se levantó de su lugar y se recostó en la cama de al lado y comenzó a atarse los cinturones de la cama. Usados cuando un paciente está muy inquieto o errático.

\- ¿Joven Midoriya?- Pregunto el héroe ante las acciones de su alumno.

\- Lo que paso en la USJ... – Comenzo de manera seria- Me aseguraré de que nada de eso vuelva a pasar. Hay unas cosas que luego te contare. Por ahora solo necesito que confíes en mi.

All Might le dio una mirada sería para que luego a sintiera ante la petición de su alumno.

Con eso terminado Izuku cerró sus ojos y se preparó para lo que podría ser la batalla que lo marcará de por vida.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos Izuku se encontró nuevamente en uno de los tejados de Manhattan. Al pasar su vista por el lugar vio a Alex sentado en uno de los bancos de Time Square.

Izuku cae al suelo con un ruido sordo. Simple manteniendo una expresión neutra. Como si lo que acabará de hacer no fuera la gran cosa camino y se sentó en el banco al lado de Alex, el cual estaba mirando la gran pantalla.

\- Creo que me debes una explicación.

 **\- Lo se... Pero si te lo cuento, quiero que escuches toda la historia y no me interrumpas, para que comprendas el porqué de mi actuar**

\- De acuerdo

 **\- Bien, creo que será mejor empezar con lo que sucedió en Idaho...**

\- ¿Que tiene que ver eso con nosotros?- Pregunto con clara duda.

 **\- Todo y nada… Ahora cállate y no interrumpas.**

\- Lo siento.

 **-Veras, todo comenzó en el Idaho de mi mundo más concretos en 1967 cuando una niña llamada Elizabeth Greene llegó a esa ciudad...**

La siguiente hora y media, Alex le había contado a Izuku absolutamente todo. Desde lo sucedido en Idaho, como el primer Brote, así como el Segundo, Gentek, Mother, The Supreme Hunter, Peter Randall y finalmente sobre cómo llegó aquí.

 **-Luego de esa explosión de luz me encontré cayendo del cielo hasta que me golpee contra una toma de agua, fue allí donde nos encontramos por primera vez... Y eso fue todo lo que paso en Manhattan.**

Izuku francamente no sabía que responder. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo es posible?. Personas sin escrúpulos que querían vender un arma al mejor postor, sin importar las repercusiones. Una loca que quería convertir a todos en infectados... estas y Muchas otras cosas pasaban por la mente de Izuku a un ritmo muy rápido. Una y otra vez pensaba cada palabra que Alex le había dicho. Pero una pregunta había estado persistente en su mente.

¿Que hubiera hecho él?

Su viejo yo probablemente habría llorado. El actual... mirase por donde mirase no habría hecho otra cosa que no sea lo que hizo Alex. Es posible que incluyo hubiera hecho cosas más terribles. Es posible que él se hubiera roto desde el principio.

Aun un poco alterado por el relato Izuku colocó su mano en el hombro de Alex.

\- No fue tu culpa... – Dijo con algo de shock y tratando de ser reconfortante.

 **\- Gracias, aunque es probable que el resto de mi mundo no lo vea así.-** La verdad poco le importaba lo que pensaran de él. Después de todo ya estaba muerto.

\- Es una suerte que ya no estés allí

 **\- Je, pequeño mocoso** \- Dijo Alex para pasar su brazo por sobre los hombros de Izuku y abrazarlo. Mientras que con el otro le frotaba la cabeza.

\- Jaja- Se reía el peliverde antes de separarse

 **\- Aunque la verdad, el que me causa más sorpresa eres tú, chico.**

\- ¿Cómo?

 **\- No sé cómo explicarlo pero tu biología... volvió a cambiar. Ya no eres humano.**

\- Lo sé, soy un Prototipo.

 **\- Tampoco** \- Está vez Izuku lo miro intrigado- ¿ **Recuerdas que dije que necesitabas ciertos "Materiales" para poder mejorar?**

\- Si

 **\- Pues cuando asaltaste a Nomu, recibiste más de lo esperado. Un cambio masivo se produjo en tu sistema. Es... fascinante. Lograste una especie de retorcido equilibrio ente lo humano y BlackLight. El único organismo vivo con una estructura parecida es... Pariah**

\- ¿El hijo de Greene?

 **\- Así es.**

\- Según lo que comprendo el es un híbrido prefecto del BlackLight humano, debido a que lo recibió en el vientre de su madre.

 **\- Es solo una teoría, pero tienes un parecido aproximado del 98% con él. Esto se debe a que tú aún te estabas desarrollando. Debido al estado hormonal inestable de la pubertad dieron pase libre al BlackLight de arraigarse, Nomu sólo fue el detonante final.**

\- Genial- Fue todo lo que dijo Izuku pues no sabía cómo responder a eso. Era un híbrido casi perfecto. Se podría decir que aún era humano... en parte.

 **\- Tal vez no lleguemos a ser humanos, pero somos algo más.** \- Decia Alex con una sonrisa.

-Si Pariah y yo peleamos… ¿Ganaría?

 **\- Jajajaja… por supuesto que no.-** Dijo sin siquiera tener que pensarlo- **Pariah es el máximo cazador, es biológicamente perfecto. Siendo optimistas las posibilidades que lo derrotes rondan el 3%**

\- Dejando eso de lado… aún tenemos trabajo por hacer.

 **\- Creí que nunca lo dirías.**

Ambos se levantaron del banco y caminaron hasta estar en medio de la calle. En la cual estaba desde el inicio de la conversación una atada y amordazada Elizabeth Greene.

-Sabes... trataste de controlarme. En situaciones normales te hubiera entregado a la policía.-Izuku se acercó y comenzó a quitarle la mordaza y las cuerdas.- Pero como no tienes cuerpo sólo hay una forma de resolverlo.

 _\- ¿Que quieres decir?_

 **\- Que por nuestro orgullo como cazadores no podemos acabar con una presa sin que haya dado pelea.**

 _\- ¿Estás diciendo que me darán la oportunidad de defenderme?_

\- Te daremos 3 minutos para que te prepares... pasado el tiempo... no habrá misericordia.

 _-Tontos... no debieron darme esta oportunidad. Se van a arrepentir._

 **\- Ya lo veremos.**

Alex miraba todo esto con una sonrisa luego se giro y comenzó a caminar seguido por Hades hasta que ambos se perdieron en la niebla.

Mother no espero ni un segundo más, se levanto y destapó una de las alcantarillas de la avenida y se introdujo en ella. Pronto los al rededores de la alcantarilla comenzaron temblar.

 **(Devil: Les recomendamos escuchar...** **War of Change - Thousand Foot Krutch)**

 **CRACK**

 **CRACK**

El asfalto a su alrededor comenzó a quebrarse y entre las fisuras se podía observar carne, haciendo que el asfalto palpite al ritmo del corazón de Greene.

De repente de la misma alcantarilla una masa amorfa con una especie de cabeza emergió. Esta criatura poseía 2 brazos sin piel con 3 dedos en cada uno. La cabeza se abrió y dentro se podía ver a Greene la cual estaba unida al resto del organismo.

De las mismas fisuras muchos Hunters salieron listos para defender a su Reina. Pero pronto sintió una presencia. Al levantar su cabeza vio a Izuku y a Alex en uno de los edificios más altos del lugar. Ambos con su mirada ensombrecida por su capucha.

 _\- ¡¿Que has a hacer ahora héroe?!_

Izuku no le respondió. Pero permitió que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

De pronto todo Manhattan comenzó a temblar. Las calles se llenaron de rugidos y gruñidos. Esto hiso que la sonrisa en la cara de Greene sea borrada. Pronto muchos Hunters comenzaron a escalas las paredes de los edificios. Y al llegar a los techos todos quedaron quietos.

Elizabeth agrandó mucho sus ojos por esto.

 _\- (¡¿El también puede controlarlos?!)_

La sonrisa del peliverde fue cambiada por una semblante serio y de concentración y con su mano derecha apunto a Mother.

\- Ataquen.

 **RAAAAAAHHH**

Eso bastó para que cada Hunter salte y comenzará a pelearse contra el ejército de Greene.

El choque de bestias no se hiso esperar. Los gruñidos y rígidos se oían como una macabra sinfonía. A primera vista parecía que ambas partes eran iguales. Pero pronto los Hunters de Izuku comenzaron a ganar terreno.

Greene veía con odio como los números de su ejército comenzaban a caer. Trato de buscar a los prototipos pero estos ya estaban cayendo con una estela de zarcillos listos para realizar un devastador combinado.

 **ATLAS SMASH**

Apenas a tocar el suelo, un montón de enormes picos surgieron al rededor de ellos. Y entre esos picos múltiples zarcillos aparecieron desde el centro eliminando a todo aquel enemigo que pudiera quedar vivo.

Cuando los picos cayeron se vio a Izuku con MuscleMass y a Alex con las garras.

 **RAAAAAAHHH**

Con un rugido mutuo ambos se lanzaron para atacar a los Hunters. Con cada golpe que daba Hades arrancaba las mandíbulas y quebraba los cráneos. Y Zeus los convertía en carne picada cada vez que uno se atrevía a desafiarlo.

Greene usaba sus brazos para atacarlos. Realizó un barrido con ellos que arrojaron a los Hunters pero los prototipos los evitaron saltando a los edificios.

 **\- Esas cosas son molestas... hay que cortárselas.**

\- De acuerdo.

Ambos saltaron nuevamente a la pelea. Apenas tocar el suelo Alex partió a la mitad a un Hunter enemigo con su espada. Mientras que los del peliverde literalmente se comían a los enemigos. En muchos casos desgarrando sus gargantas con sus dientes.

\- ¡Ahora!

Con sus mandíbulas y garras, los Hunters del peliverde atraparon y mantuvieron inmóviles los brazos de la criatura. Aunque esta tratase de zafarse los colmillos estaban muy enterrados en su carne.

Sin esperar señal ambos prototipos fueron a separar los brazos. Haciendo uso de su fuerza Izuku quebraba los ligamentos de un brazo mientras que Alex cortaba los del otro brazo.

 **HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

El grito de dolor de Greene no se hiso esperar cuando cortaron los brazos de la criatura. Como la primera vez el grito mando a ambos prototipos muy lejos.

Zeus y Hades miraban como la criatura comenzaba a cambiar. De su zona inferior brotaron muchas patas y ambos brazos se regeneraron pero eran más delgados, un corazón palpitante se hizo presente en el centro al igual que Elizabeth la cual estaba sumamente enojada.

Ambos prototipos vieron esto y no me inmutaron. Estaban preparados para todo lo que ella pudiera lanzarles.

Ambos se miraron, no hubo necesidad de palabras. Cada uno confiaba plenamente en el otro, sin ningún tipo de vacilación. Pronto ambos comenzaron su contra ataque.

Alex se revistió con su armadura y comenzó a correr directamente contra Mother. Esta le lanzaba autos y cualquier cosa a su alcance para frenarlo.

Por su parte Zeus pasaba a través de los autos como su de papel se tratase. Parecía una fuerza imparable. Con su brazo convertido en espada se hacía camino entre la lluvia de escombros y de infectados sin dar señales de detenerse.

Pronto Izuku también comenzó a correr detrás de Zeus. Al igual que Alex con su brazo espada se abría camino. El peliverde uso como trampolín a Alex y comenzó a correr por las paredes directo a Mother. Mientras cortaba lo que tenía en frente. Cuando llegó al último edificio lo uso para impulsarse directo al enemigo.

Greene estaba a punto de atrapar a Izuku con sus brazos...

 **SLASH**

 **-¡No te dejare!**

Alex corto de un solo movimiento ambos brazos. Permitiéndole a Izuku traspasar sus defensas. El peliverde dio un giro en el aire y pateó la cabeza de la criatura para aturdirla y luego saltar hacia el cielo. Greene trato de seguirlo con la vista pero al hacerlo dejo su corazón expuesto.

Al igual que Alex, Izuku tenía su brazo listo para el ataque final.

-¡Estas acabada!/ **¡Estas acabada!**

Así simultáneamente atacaron al Greene. Cortando a la criatura a la mitad.

 **(Devil: Detener el Ost)**

Los Hunters de Greene, al sentir que su reina había caído no le vieron más sentido a su existencia y comenzaron a marchitarse dando leves y lastimeros gemidos antes de desparecer.

Por su parte la criatura había comenzado a reducir su tamaño. Pedazos de carne caían sobre el asfalto antes de convertirse en polvo. Entre todo eso se vio a Elizabeth con una gota de sangre que hacía su camino por la comisura de los labios y una herida abierta en el abdomen. Estaba aturdida. Pero logró ver a ambos prototipos acercándose

 _\- No tienen idea de lo que han hecho...-_ Decía como podía.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Pregunto Izuku, pero con un semblante frio.

 _\- ¿No lo entienden?... Han privado a este mundo de renacer... de ser..._

 **\- ¿Tus esclavos?...** -Dijo cortante Alex- **No... Lo que tú describes... es el infierno Greene. Tú querías convertir al planeta entero en una maldita colmena**. **Contigo como su reina.**

 _\- Quería salvar a todos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, son como niños que no saben que pueden lastimarse..._

\- ¿Y tu serias la madre de todos?...Es cierto que la humanidad estuvo muchas veces a punto de morir por su propia cuenta... pero...

 **\- Por eso necesitan algo en que creer... Algo que los haga creer que todo mejorara... un símbolo de la paz... Así tal vez ellos también lo hagan.** \- Dijo Alex pues desde había llegado aquí había mejorado como persona o eso le gusta creer.

\- Por eso, nosotros somos héroes, encargados de velar por el futuro de la humanidad.- Dijo Izuku trayendo algo de esperanza a Greene.

 **\- Pero antes que nada... somos cazadores...-** Dijo Alex en un tono oscuro. - **Somos un virus... seremos los anticuerpos del mundo de ser necesario...**

\- Y nuestra prioridad es acabar con la presa... con el virus.

Elizabeth veía con mucho miedo como Izuku levantaba su espada por encima de su cabeza. Ella trato de suplicar pero solo se encontró con unos fríos ojos verdes. Por un momento... la mente de Greene cambio la imagen de Izuku con la de su propio hijo.

 _\- (¿Pariah?)_

\- Hasta nunca, MOTHER.

 **SLASH**

Una espada cayó y partió a la mitad el torso de Mother. Luego se deshizo en un montón de Zarcillos

Pero la espada de Izuku seguía estando elevada, mientras que de la de Alex estaba incrustada en el asfalto con machas de sangre, donde había estado alguna vez el organismo que alguna vez fue llamado Elizabeth Greene

\- ¿Alguna vez te acostumbras a esto?-Dijo Izuku con la mirada fija en donde solía estar Greene. Mientras bajaba su brazo.

 **\- Más rápido de lo que piensas...-** Respondió honestamente Zeus- **Es una suerte que nunca experimentaras esto. Cuando cierro los ojos, recuerdo las escenas con mil muertos, gritando cuando les arrebato la vida. Momentos que no podre dejar de revivir... Esa es la carga que debo llevar.**

-No es justo... no quisiste nada de esto... debí ser yo quien lo hiciera

 **-Eso no es algo que un héroe tenga que decir... no soy un héroe... pero me alegra haber contribuido a levantar al que algún día será el más grande.**

Izuku no pudo más con la carga de emociones y le dio a Alex un a brazo. Un tanto sorprendido por el repentino contacto, Alex respondió el gesto.

\- ¿Se acabó?- Pregunto el peliverde

 **\- Se acabó.**

Izuku cerró los ojos y dejo que algunas lágrimas escapen

* * *

Al abrir los ojos se encontró nuevamente en la enfermería.

Y allí vio a todos mirándolo con caras preocupadas. Ellos vieron como pocos minutos luego de que el peliverde se durmiera este comenzará a agitarse, su cara se contorsionaba en signos de dolor. Recovery Girl trato de administrarle un sedante pero pareciera que no surtía efecto.

Lo vieron temblar, apretar los dientes y los puños, tratar de zafarse de las ataduras y por ultimo llorar.

\- Joven Midoriya. ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto All Might.

\- Sólo una pesadilla... de la cual desperté.

Luego de eso Hades le relato a All Might y a Recovery Girl lo que había pasado. Desde el instante que había consumido el brazo de Nomu hasta el momento de la caída de Greene.

A pesar de lo irreal de la historia cada palabra era verdadera. Los héroes escucharon cada fragmento de ella. Lo único que podían hacer era escucharlo y apoyarlo.

Izuku ahora estaba caminando de nuevo al salón de clases. Tanto Recovery Girl como All Might le recomendaron que tome con calma las cosas por ahora. A pedido de ambos le realizarán unas pruebas psicológicas para asegurar su salud mental.

Cuando llegó a la puerta se pregunto ¿qué pensarían los demás? Tres de ellos lo vieron, cuando se convirtió en esa cosa. Prácticamente los amenazó. Lo peor que pudo imaginar es que ellos le tuvieran miedo... no... Lo peor sería que ellas le tuvieran miedo.

Solamente la idea le hiso que se le forme un nudo en el estómago. Si todos sus compañeros le tenían miedo que así sea, pero no podría soportarlo si ellas le tenían miedo... si lo veían como lo que era... un monstruo.

Armándose de valor entró en el salón.

\- Y luego comenzó a luchar contra el villano con sus nuevos brazos...- Decía Kirishima sentado en una de las mesas con todos los demás al rededor.

\- Y él fue quien lo mando a volar.- Dijo Todoroki desde su asiento impresionado a todos los demás.-¿Midoriya?- Dijo al notar su presencia.

-¡Deku-kun!- Dijo Uraraka para lanzarse a abrazar al joven.

\- ¡Izuku-chan!- Ahora fue Tsuyu. Quién fue a abrazarlo.

\- ¡Izuku-kun!- Y por último Momo.

\- Uff- Dijo Izuku al caer de espaldas por tanto amor.- Oigan, ¿Que-

Su declaración fue cortada cuando miro sus rostros, podía ver la angustia y el alivio de que el esté bien. Así que simplemente dejo que se desahogaran. Tal parece que no tenía nada que preocuparse.

Cuando ellas se calmaron, izuku las ayudó a levantarse. Parece ser que preocupo a todos, incluido toda la clase. El prototipo miro a todos, pareciera que cada uno lo miraba expectante.

\- Lo siento.

Fue lo único que pudo decir. Pero fue lo correcto.

\- ¡Qué bueno que estés bien!

\- ¡De verdad eres fuerte!

Sus compañeros lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Nadie le tuvo miedo. Recuerda que tuvo esa misma sensación después de la pelea contra Kacchan. Era exactamente la misma, solo que ahora ya tenía el control.

El único que se mantenía a raya era Katsuki, el cual miraba todo esto de manera calcularora.

Al fin había derrotado a la oscuridad que había merodeado en su interior.

* * *

El fin de semana había pasado volando para toda la clase 1-A. Tiempo en el que los cuales los medios se volvieron locos por la noticia. Y más importante, tiempo en el cual Izuku había experimentado uno de los momentos más incómodos y atemorizantes de su vida... conocer a los padres de Uraraka.

Esto ocurrió antes de su cita, la cual había sido el sábado y ambos se divirtieron... pero eso es historia para otro momento.

Ahora mismo nos encontramos nuevamente en la clase con cada uno de los alumnos en sus lugares.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡La clase de la mañana está a punto de comenzar! ¡Dejen de hablar y tomen sus asientos! – Dijo Iida.

\- Ya estamos en nuestros asientos- Dijo Hanta

\- Tu eres el único que no lo está- Secundo Kaminari

\- ¡Mierda!- Dijo el pelinegro de lentes al sentarse en su lugar.

\- No te preocupes- Trato de animarlo una feliz Uraraka.

\- Tsuyu-chan ¿Quién crees que será el nuevo profesor encargado?- Pregunto Mina a la chica rana.

\- Bien, se supone que Aizawa-sensei está en el hospital recuperándose de sus heridas...

\- Buenos días.- Dijo Aizawa al entrar al salón cubierto de vendas.

\- ¡Aizawa-sensei regreso muy pronto!- Dijeron todos.

\- ¡Es demasiado profesional!- Dijo Kaminari un tanto asustado.

\- ¿Entonces ya está bien, sensei?- Pregunto el presidente de la clase.

\- ¿Realmente puedes llamar a eso "bien"?- Dijo Uraraka

\- Mi bienestar no importa. Más importante aún, la lucha no ha terminado todavía.- Dijo el profesor.

\- ¿Lucha?- Dijo Katsuki.

\- No me digas que...- Dijo emocionado Izuku

\- ¡¿Villanos de nuevo?!...- Dijo con terror Mineta.

\- El festival deportivo se acerca.- Dijo el sensei.

\- ¡Es un evento escolar súper normal! -Dijeron todos.

\- Espera un minuto.- Dijo Kaminari

\- ¿Está bien tener un festival de deportes tan pronto, después de que los villanos se infiltraron?- Pregunto Jirou pues era una pregunta valida.

\- ¿Y si nos atacan de nuevo o algo...?- Dijo Ojiro.

\- Al parecer piensan como U.A. mostrando nuestro sistema de gestión de crisis es sólido como una roca para la realización del evento. Por encima de todo, nuestro festival deportivo es una gran oportunidad. No es razón para ser cancelado por algunos villanos.- Dijo el sensei.

\- Pero es una buena razón ¿verdad? Es solo un festival deportivo.- Menciono Mineta.

\- ¿Acaso nunca viste el festival de la U.A.?- Le pregunto Izuku al pelimorado.

\- Claro que sí. Eso no es lo que quise decir.

\- Nuestro festival deportivo es uno de los eventos más grandes de Japon. En el pasado los juegos Olímpicos eran llamados un festival deportivo, y todo el país está loco por ellos. Como ya saben, en reducciones en escala y población, son ahora una sombra de su antigua gloria. ¡Y ahora para Japón que ha tomado el lugar de los juegos Olímpicos, es la fiesta de deportes de U.A.!

\- Por supuesto los mejores héroes del país estarán viendo. ¡Con propósitos de exploración!- Dijo una animada Momo.

\- Después de graduarnos es normal ingresar a una agencia profesional como compañeros.- Dijo Kaminari

\- Mucha gente pierde su oportunidad antes de convertirse en independiente después de eso y son compañeros eternos, sin embargo. Kaminari, siento que serás uno de esos, eres idiota.- Dijo Jirou rompiendo la autoestima del rubio.

\- Por supuesto uniéndote a una agencia de héroes famosa te dará más experiencia y popularidad. El tiempo es limitado. Si esperas para ser un profesional las puertas se te abrirán en este evento. La oportunidad del año... Un total de solo tres posibilidades... No hay héroes aspirantes que pueden permitirse el lujo de perder este evento. ¡Si entienden eso, no pierdan sus preparativos!- Dijo Eraser Head.

\- ¡Si señor!

\- Pero... debido a mis lesiones y a pedido de Recovery Girl... o mejor dicho orden, no podre dar clases apropiadamente y prepararlos adecuadamente para el festival por ello seré el profesor supervisor de su nuevo maestro...- Dijo para sorpresa de todos- Pasa…

Al recibir la señal la puerta del salón se abrió para revelar a un hombre. Izuku abrió mucho los ojos por esa persona, incluso tembló un poco, cosa que notaron sus compañeros

\- N-no... Puede ser... es una broma... ¿verdad?- Decía el peliverde tratando de creer un no era real... pues su nuevo sensei era...

 **\- Mucho gusto a todos, mi nombre es Alex Mercer, Zeus. Soy su nuevo maestro, llámenme Alex-sensei** -Dijo con una sonrisa depredadora llena de dientes, sonrisa que habían visto en Izuku. La mayoría estaba alternando sus miradas entre el nuevo sensei y su compañero.

-¿En que nos hemos metido?- Dijo Izuku con la cabeza en la mesa.

 **\- Espero que nos llevemos bien.-** Dijo con un brillo naranja en sus ojos bajo la sombra de su capucha.

* * *

 **(Gintama Ed 17-** **Some like it hot)**

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

Se ve una gota de agua que cae del cielo en la ciudad y luego comienza a llover.

 **Dokka ue no sora de**

 **Sappari kiitenain darou?**

 **Waza to kobosu sign**

 **Minogasu kimi**

Se ve a Izuku parado en medio de la lluvia con una expresión pensativa. La cámara luego muestra que Izuku en realidad estaba en un cementerio frente a una lapida.

 **Hora itsudatte onaji de wakari atte**

 **Tonda kanchigai da yo?**

 **Koko ni iru boku ni kizukenain daraou**

Se ve a Uraraka, Tsuyu y Momo sentadas en un balcón mientras miran la lluvia.

 **Hitogomi ni magirete hitori**

 **Munashikutte miageru sora**

 **Todokanai kaiwa catch ball**

 **Kodoku wa mashiteku**

Se ve a Todoroki recostado por una pared con los ojos cerrados mientras Kirishima estaba debajo de la lluvia. La imagen cambia a All Might con una sombrilla bajo la Lluvia. Luego se muestra a Izuku que se aleja de la lapida.

 **Hey! Hey! Kotaete**

 **Dare ka imasenka?**

 **Zutto sagashitemo**

 **Kotae nai ya**

Se ve la ciudad de Musufatu y sobre el tejado de la U.A: esta parado Alex

 **Hey! Hey! Boku dake ga**

 **Boku wo tsukuru kara**

 **Naitatte waratte nikundatte**

 **Aishite ikiteikoua**

Se ve a Alex con una expresión seria sin inmutarse por la lluvia. La imagen cambia a una foto de Alex, Izuku y All Might

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot (samurai heart)**

Se muestra a Katsuki con una expresión seria sin importarle la lluvia que caía sobre el.

 **Hey! Hey! Kotaete**

 **Dare ka imasenka?**

 **Zutto sagashitemo**

 **Kotae nai ya**

Se ve a Izuku caminando bajo la lluvia con una expresión seria sobre el techo de la U.A:

 **Hey! Hey! Boku dake ga**

 **Boku wo tsukuru kara**

 **Naitatte waratte nikundatte**

 **Aishite ikiteikou**

Se ve a Alex caminando por el mismo lugar hasta que se encuentra con Izuku. Ambos se miran y luego cada uno sonríe.

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

Luego ambos con su brazo espada se lanzan para luchar con el otro. La imagen final es una flor en la lapida que había visitado Izuku.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno eso fue todo por ahora.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

 **Estoy casi seguro de que casi nadie se esperaba lo del final. ¿Cómo creen que afectara la llegada de Alex a la academia? O mejor dicho… ¿A los alumnos?**

 **Sé que a algunos no les guste eso de que cambio una vez mas de biología. Solo digamos que ahora está un equilibrio. Ya no habrá cambios tan drásticos ni nada, lo prometo.**

 **Dejen sus teorías en los comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo opening y ending. Para lo que será la segunda temporada.**

 **Eso ha sido todo por el momento. Recuerden que si tienen una duda me pueden mandar un PM y tratare de responder lo más rápido posible.**

 **DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SI TE GUSTO SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


	11. Ova

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mí querido público. Aquí con mucho esfuerzo y esmero les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Pero no es un capitulo cualquiera es la Ova, es por eso que no coloque adelantos en el capitulo pasado pues quería que esto sea una sorpresa.**

 **Sé que muchos de ustedes me la han solicitado. Quiero agradecer en especial a jackson draggnel que me dio una de las ideas que implementare en este especial.**

 **Podríamos decir que esto es más bien un Spin-Off. Pues sinceramente no le vi mucha relación entre la ova y la serie, ósea no me pareció tan influyente en la historia. Por eso la presento en esta forma.**

 **Pero bueno, vamos a los Reviews del capítulo pasado.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Gracias por el continuo apoyo. Y traje un cap especialmente largo por ustedes, que se que la disfrutan. Lo de los padres no exactamente, lo explicae mas adelante. Casi, el festival empezara e caps pues quiero explicar unas cosas que creo que les resultaran interesantes. Eso tendrás que esperar. En cuanto a las adaptaciones… no, ya tiene el HammerFist, y lo del hacha ya tiene la espada que cumple esa funcionalidad.**

 **antenesis: Tienes razón allí, en ambos aspectos de hecho.**

 **Soulbarn18000: Gracias, esa era la idea del OP y ED. Quisiera agradecerte por hacerme notar ese detalle ahora tengo más lectores de este fic. Que te cuides.**

 **Funka1999: Pues ambos. Pues la razón de eso la explicare en el siguiente capítulo. Y gracias**

 **Nechroz: Gracias y aquí está la continuación.**

 **Dio619: Gracias, me alegra que te guste, y creo que una para Viernes 13 no estaría mal.**

 **XxjosexX01: Aquí esta. Y disculpas por la demora, pues tuve que pensar mucho para articular las ideas.**

 **RGSLOL: Si, ella esta.**

 **Neopercival: Hola amigo. Creo que aun no hemos visto un héroe mental tal cual, pero hay que admitir que los poderes presentes en BNHA son bastante únicos y francamente divertidos pues no son los comunes por así decirlo.**

 **Ben56: Es la realidad. Greene está definitivamente acabada, lo explicare en el próximo cap. La verdad es una buena opción, aunque me guio mas por la música y por las imágenes, si muestra muchas imágenes es difícil describirlas.**

 **L.M.F:Gracias por el continuo apoyo. Aunque me interese ya hay uno de esa tipo. Aunque no estraia mal tener uno. Pero la realidad es que estoy con las manos un poco llenas por el momento. Pero gracias.**

 **Rosmar34: Gracias. ¿Este cap responde tu pregunta?. Como no quise decepcionar a nadie aquí esta.**

 **Bueno esos fueron todos los reviews del capítulo pasado y espero que comenten mucho más con este.**

 **La próxima historia en actualizar será viernes 13 y luego Devilman para mis lectores de otros fics.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola- Habla normal.

 **-Bienvenido a la cima de la cadena alimenticia-** Izuku con armadura, Alex Mercer o "efecto especial"

-(No lo sé…)- Pensamientos.

 **-(Es mala idea chico)-** Alex hablando en la mente de Izuku

* * *

 **(Gundam Blood Orphans Op 2)**

 **''Kachitoritai mono mo nai muryoku na baka niwa narenai'' Sore de kimi wa iinda yo**

Se ve a Izuku con su traje pulsando unos botones para que unas puertas se abran dando lugar al estadio de la U.A generando una cortina de humo.

 **Kirikiri to ikizama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o Kono jidai ni tatakitsuketeyare**

De esa cortina sale Izuku con su armadura y con su brazo espada manda a volar a dos oponentes. En la ranura del casco un resplandor verde se hace presente. Se muestra "Un Prototipo entre Heroes" en un fondo blanco para que luego el fondo sea sustituido por las espadas cruzadas de Hades y Zeus.

 **Fukai yoru no yami ni nomarenai you hisshi ni natte Kagayaita rokutousei marude bokura no you da**

Se ve la cuidad y de uno de los departamentos sale Izuku listo para otro día en la academia. Luego se ve a Alex en el salón de clases. Se ve a Kirishima peleando contra Tetsutetsu. Luego a Uraraka, Tsuyu y Momo tomando un café juntas.

 **Kurikaesu nichijou ni orenai you ni**

Se ve a Alex conversando con la madre de Izuku. Luego a All Might junto con los profesores y por último a la Alianza de los villanos.

 **''Kachitoritai mono mo nai muryoku na baka niwa narenai'' Sore de kimi wa iinda yo Kirikiri to ikizama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o Kono jidai ni tatakitsuketeyare**

En la arena se ve a Izuku que pelea contra varios oponentes usando su espada y esquivando, luego cambia a MusscleMass para golpear un ataque directo de Todoroki. Para luego saltar directo a Greene. La imagen cambia a Izuku tratando de alcanzar a All Might.

 **Muryoku na mama de wa owarenai Dakara kimi wa ikunda yo**

Se ve a la madre de Izuku colgando unas ropas antes de correr adentro. La imagen cambia a una señora de pelo blanco sentada en un hospital

 **Douse nara kuzu janaku hoshikuzu nimo ikou Mita dareka no negaigoto mo seoi ikiteyare**

Se ve a todos los maestros de la U.A, toda la clase B y luego a la clase A. Luego se enfoca en Izuku y Alex. Por último el peliverde levanta su mano, esta se transforma en la de All Might, luego la de Alex y por último la de él antes de cerrar su puño.

* * *

 _Este es el reporte del ataque a la USJ perpetrado por los villanos._

 _La clase 1-A del curso de héroes, se encontraba en una práctica de rescate y se vio envuelto en el incidente._

 _Justo cuando estaba iniciando el entrenamiento, La Liga de Villanos atacó. La Liga de Villanos uso un Kosei para separar a los estudiantes. El profesor de la clase Aizawa, y Trece lucharon con los villanos, pero, 13 fue herido en su batalla contra Kurogiri._

 _Aizawa fue herido mientras peleaba contra los villanos Shigaraki Tomura y Nomu, quedando totalmente fuera de combate._

 _Después de eso, el profesor All Might junto con un estudiante entraron en combate y revirtieron la situación._

 _El representante de la clase Iida entró en contacto con los héroes profesionales y el incidente fue solucionado._

 _Como resultado dos profesores quedaron heridos, pero, los estudiantes de primer año que superaron el incidente obtuvieron una gran experiencia._

 _Sin embargo, la U.A debe regresar la confianza de las personas._

 _Somos una entidad que entrena a los futuros defensores de su seguridad._

 _Tal vez 3 años sea poco tiempo, así que ténganlo presente, nos disculpamos por preocupar a los familiares de los estudiantes de primer año._

 _Pero, esperamos seguir contando con su confianza y apoyo._

 _Atentamente el profesor encargado de la clase 1-A del curso de héroes Aizawa Shota._

* * *

Han pasado 4 semanas del ataque. La clase 1-A, entrenaran una vez más. Fueron a USJ

\- Bueno, eso ocurrió, pero las clases son clases. Así que daremos inicio a la clase de rescate.- Dijo el héroe Trece listo para dar la clase.

\- ¿Realmente está bien que se mueva Trece-sensei?- Pregunto Uraraka.

\- Mi espalda aún me duele un poco pero no es nada comparado con Sempai.- Dijo refiriéndose a la momia… digo a Aizawa.

\- Estamos en condiciones de hacer la clase. Empezamos de una vez, estamos desperdiciando tiempo.- Dijo Eraser Head.

\- Aizawa-sensei... Se supone que Alex-sensei y All Might vendrían a vernos también aparte de ustedes dos. ¿Donde están?- Pregunto Izuku estrenando atuendo. Aun conservaba su chaqueta negra, y vaqueros, pero ahora su capucha era de color morado oscuro y volvió a usar su calzado rojo y aun conservaba los guantes sin dedos.

\- A Alex le están dando un recorrido guiado por las instalaciones así como tiene que completar un determinado papeleo, el tendría que venir para el final de la clase. En cuanto a All Might... no lo sé. Olvídate de ese hombre.

\- (¿Qué? ¿Sucedió algo entre ellos?)- Pensó Hades

* * *

Ya en la zona montañosa.

\- ¡Iniciemos con el entrenamiento de rescate! Habrá tres estudiantes en el fondo del barranco, uno estará inconsciente, otro tendrá la pierna lastimada y otro estará muy preocupado.- Dijo Trece explicando el ejercicio de rescate.

\- ¡Qué gran altura!- Dijo Kirishima pues el fondo del barranco estaba muy oscuro.

\- ¡¿Como llegaremos allí?!- Pregunto Kaminari.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios dicen?! – Dijo Iida al acercarse al duo junto al borde del barranco- ¡¿Se encuentran bien?! ¡No se preocupen! ¡Los salvaremos!- Como siempre el presidente de la clase estaba emocionado por el trabajo.

\- Eres muy veloz...- Menciono el pelirrojo.

\- Aunque eres el único...- El rubio no se quedaba atrás.

\- Oooa ¡Vamos a salvarlos! ¡Esforcemos Deku-kun!- Dijo emocionada Uraraka al acercarse al peliverde.

-Claro -Dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa por la cercanía de la castaña. Pero no pudo evitar mirar sus palmas.- (Este poder que tengo... sé que puedo usarlo para salvar a las personas)

\- ¡Bien, los heridos serán...! ¡Ustedes tres!- Dijo Trece apuntando a Izuku, Uraraka y Iida.

-(¡¿Nos van a salvar?!)- Pensaron algo incrédulos.

\- Bien, a mal paso darle prisa.- Dijo Hades encogiéndose de hombros.

Para asombro de todos Izuku simplemente salto al vacío.

\- ¡Midoriya!- Dijeron muchos. Al acercarse rápidamente al borde del barranco vieron como el prototipo estaba perfectamente bien y los saludaba desde abajo.

\- ¿También pude hacer eso?- Dijo Kirishima

\- (Izuku Midoriya... pareciera ser que no tienes límites con relación a lo que puedes hacer)- Pensó el profesor Aizawa con una mirada calculadora -(BlackLight... ¿Eh? Un Kosei verdaderamente aterrador)

Luego de eso tanto Uraraka como Iida bajaron al fondo del lugar. En un lugar vieron dos cráteres juntos, mejor dicho vieron la marca del aterrizaje de Hades.

\- ¡Debamos lastimarnos al máximo!- Dijo Iida emocionado

-¡Sí!- Dijeron ambos, aunque Izuku se lo tomo muy literal.

En el borde del baranco…

\- Bien, los que los rescataran serán ustedes 4.- Dijo Aizawa refiriéndose a Todoroki, Momo, Tokoyami y... Katsuki. El cual estaba temblando de furia- Pueden usar ese equipo.

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué demonios tengo que salvar a Deku?!- Dijo enojado el rubio.

\- Porque es la ova del fic, Bakugou- Dijo Tsuyu rompiendo la 4ta pared. Con la portada del fic a sus espaldas.

\- ¡¿Eh?!

\- Tsuyu, déjalo así.- Dijo Kirishima en defensa de la chica rana.

\- ¡Ayúdenos! ¡Ayúdenos por favor!- Gritaba Iida desde el fondo.

\- Empecemos- Dijo Todoroki al acercarse al borde- ¿Quién bajara?

\- ¡Este bastardo nunca escucha!... Tendré que enseñarle- Katsuki prácticamente estaba derramando locura- ¡Sólo hay que explotar la montaña y ya!

\- ¡¿Está loco?!- Pregunto exaltada Momo.

\- El no piensa. Actúa por instinto.- Dijo Tsuyu junto a los demás.

\- Midoriya y los demás están en problemas.- Kaminari se estaba hurgando la nariz.

\- Haz una polea, crearemos una forma para subirlos.- Le dijo Todoroki a Momo ignorando todo lo dicho por Katsuki.- Empecemos por el que esta inconsciente. Tokoyami será quien baje. Bakugou, Yaoyorozu y yo tiraremos.

\- ¡Bastardo! ¡Deja de decidir por tu cuenta!- Katsuki estaba muy enojado. Mientras agarraba a Todoroki por la solapa de su traje.

\- Es la mejor decisión- Dijo fríamente el peliblanco con rojo.

\- ¡¿Eh?!

\- Si tomas esto como un juego no tienes por qué saberlo.- Luego golpeo la mano de Bakugou para alejarlo de si- No me quedare perdiendo el tiempo en este entrenamiento.

\- ¡¿Quién demonios está jugando?!- Dijo el rubio listo para golpear al chico de hielo.

\- ¡Deténganse! – Dijo Momo al poner en su lugar a ambos-¡Los dos son patéticos! ¡Además hay algo que debemos hacer primero!- Luego de eso ella se acerco al bode del barranco- ¡Tranquilícense! ¡Ahora vamos por ustedes!

-¡Rápido, por favor!- Iida había entrado totalmente en el personaje.

\- Finalmente llegaron estamos salvados- Izuku… bueno, digamos que no le ponía el mismo entusiasmo que su amigo. En la actuación… él era más de actuación física.

\- ¡Lo primero es tranquilizar a las victimas! Hay ocasiones que no puedes salvar a las víctimas porque están desesperadas y llenas de pánico. Tranquilizarlos está relacionado con salvarlos. ¡Si no lo hacen como se debe ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es este?!

\- Increíble. Yaoyorozu es muy buena.- Dijo Kririshima, incluso el estaba un poco intimidado.

\- Realmente lo es- Dijo Mineta al mirar bajo la falda de Momo.

-¡Eres basura!- Dijo el pelirrojo a Mineta

Pero de repente todos sintieron un instinto asesino casi demencial viniendo del fondo del abismo que prometía mucho dolor para el pelimorado, el cual solo prometía mucho dolor y una muerte extremadamente lenta y miserable…. Si, era Izuku.

Luego de eso continuaron con el procedimiento.

\- ¡Baja lentamente usando la cuerda!- Dijo Momo a Tokoyami.

\- ¡Sí!- Fue la respuesta del cara de ave.

\- Hola Tokoyami-kun- Dijo Izuku recostado por una de las paredes.

\- Lamento la tardanza.

\- ¡Uraraka-kun, ya no hay de qué preocuparse! ¡Nos salvaremos!- Dijo Iida aun en el papel de alguien que cayó presa del pánico, Uraraka trataba de no reírse de él.

En ese momento Tokoyami miro a cada a uno y se sorprendió por algo.

\- M-midoriya… ¿Te encuentras bien?- Dijo el cara de pájaro pues el peliverde tenía su pierna totalmente retorcida. El rescatista estaba seguro que un pie no podía ni debía estar en esa posición.

\- Si- Dijo con simpleza el peliverde.

\- ¿Seguro? …Tu pierna esta...

\- Ah, eso no te preocupes, yo me la hice para que sea más real en entrenamiento- Dijo con una sonrisa. Por su parte el rescatista tenía una gota de sudor bajando por la sien. Tal parece que el dolor era una sensación ajena al prototipo en estos momentos.

\- B-bien, subiremos a Uraraka primero ya que perdió la conciencia.

\- ¡Entendido! – Dijo Izuku feliz de que Uraraka esté bien, aunque sea una simulación. -Pero no podemos mover nuestras piernas, no podemos ayudar.

\- ¿No es peligroso que una sola persona cargue a otra?- Dijo Iida.

\- No se preocupen.- Dijo para mover su capa y de esta una sombra saliera y se formara un ser de oscuridad pura que responde al nombre de Dark Shadow.- Yo soy dos en uno.

\- (Con esta oscuridad lo puedo lograr)- Pensó Tokoyami- Dark Shadow sube a Uraraka.

 **\- Cállate.** \- Dijo el ser de oscuridad.

\- Rápido- Sentencio el joven.

 **\- Sólo debo hacerlo, ¿Verdad?-** Dijo este para comenzar a subir a la castaña.

\- Súbela lentamente, no vayas a dejar que se golpee.

 **\- Cielos...**

\- Dark Shadow es un Kosei impresionante.- Dijo Izuku desde el piso.

\- Está herramienta es muy útil, aunque no puedes separarte de ella.- Dijo con algo de pesar Tokoyami.

\- Yo no creo que sea una herramienta.- Dijo Izuku captando la atención de Tokoyami- Más que una herramienta es un compañero.- Dijo causando impresión en el antes mencionado. Pues izuku sabía lo que era vivir con alguien dentro de sí.

\- Parece ser el límite.

\- ¡Gracias, Héroes!- Grito Iida.

En el borde del barranco…

\- Uraraka-chan, ¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunto Momo a su amiga.

\- Es que Iida-kun está actuando muy seriamente da mucha risa.

\- Yo pienso que es maravilloso. No es para reírse.

\- Lo sé, lo siento, pero aun así...- Ella no aguanto más y volvió a reírse.

\- ¡Gracias, Héroes!- Volvió a sobre actuar el pelinegro. Pero esto causo que Momo soltara una pequeña risa, al ver que lo hizo la pelinegra se cubrió su boca y vio como la castaña le daba una mirada divertida.

\- Está bien, da un poco de risa.- Dijo derrotada Momo.

\- Subamos al siguiente.- Dijo Todoroki.

\- Cállate, solo hazlo.- Dijo cortante Katsuki.

\- Rescatar a una persona sin hacer uso de tu Kosei es un trabajo muy agotador. ¡Así es como deben lucir los héroes modernos!- Dijo Trece a toda la clase.

\- El es el único que está halando.- Dijo Sento.

\- ¡Callense, bastardos!- Le grito Kacchan al resto de la clase.

\- Considero que no podía usar su Kosei, eso es lo correcto. Actuar de forma normal. Hay muchos profesionales que no pueden hacerlo. Simple piensan en ellos mismos, y cuando la situación es desafiante la hacen a un lado. Cuando logras comprender eso y lo recuerdas, apruebas. Estoy seguro de que se convertirá en héroe maravilloso.- Dijo Trece de manera inspiradora.

\- No, el jamás será maravilloso.- Decia Sento negando rotundamente con la cabeza.

\- (¡Matare a ese maldito bastardo luego!)- Katsuki estaba planeando la muerte del creador de cintas, pero estaba más esforzándose por subir al último accidentado.

 **CRACK**

Fue el sonido de la polea al romperse.

\- ¿Que paso?- Pregunto Momo. Estaba segura que la polea podía alzar a cualquiera de la clase.

\- No podemos alzar a Midoriya, es muy pesado.- Dijo Todoroki

\- ¿Tan pesado es?- Volvió a decir la pelinegra.

\- La verdad Deku-kun pesa lo mismo que un Camaro.- Dijo Uraraka asombrando a la mayoría, pues un Camaro tenía un peso promedio de 1.760 kg, en vacio. Ella había acompañado a Izuku a una revisión médica… pero tuvieron que pedir una balanza para animales grandes pues el prliverde rompía todas las balanzas de tamaño humano

En el fondo del barranco…

\- Tal parece que no podremos subirte.- Dijo Tokoyami y junto a él estaba Dark Shadow el cual asentía.

\- No hay problema.- Dijo Izuku.

Para asombro de Tokoyami y Dark Shadow vieron como el prototipo aún con su pierna literalmente retorcida se ponía de pie.

Izuku convirtió la punta de sus dedos en garras y con el impulso de una sola pierna salto 3 metros en el aire.

 **CRACK**

\- Siempre quise practicar escalada.

Los demás oyeron eso y se acercaron al borde para ver que Izuku estaba escalando desde el fondo del barranco usando solamente sus propias manos. Los dedos convertidos en garras se incrustaban en la piedra dándole un sólido agarre al prototipo, el cual subía sin detenerse, sin verse afectado por su pierna en lo más mínimo.

 **-Ese tipo es un monstruo**.- Dijo Dark Shadow con los brazos colgando a sus lados con una gota de sudor bajándole por la nuca. Con ojos llenos de incredulidad como su acompañante Tokoyami.

\- Un monstruo del abismo... literalmente- Pues ahora que lo mencionaba estaban literalmente en un abismo... barranco, la idea es la misma.

En cuanto a los demás, cuando vieron la pierna de Midoriya algunos se asustaron y otros quisieron tratarlo. Pero el mencionado los calmo y vieron como su pierna volvía a su lugar unos segundos después como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Bien, el siguiente grupo es el ultimo.- Dijo Aizawa ignorando eso. O eso parecía.- (Tal parece que sus capacidades curativas recibieron un impulso luego de su pelea contra Nomu... interesante)

* * *

\- Con esto está listo- Dijo Uraraka estando en el fondo del barranco pero esta vez como rescatista. Y la víctima fue en este caso Tsuyu. La cual fue la de la pierna herida.- Tsuyu, puede que te dé un poco de miedo pero trata de no moverte.

-Gero- Dijo de forma afirmativa.

Esto le dio la señal a Uraraka para usar su Kosei para hacer flotar a Tsuyu hasta arriba.

En la cornisa del barranco estaban esperando Ojiro junto a la polea e Izuku listo para recibir a la víctima.

\- La subiré- Dijo Ojiro junto a la polea.

\- ¡Déjamelo a mí!- Dijo Izuku listo para el trabajo.

Aunque ninguno se espero que la víctima flotara por su cuenta. Cuando estaba en una posición donde Izuku podría atraparla Ojiro le dio la señal a la castaña.

-¡Uraraka, ya puedes bajarla!- Grito Ojiro.

\- ¡Liberar!- Dijo la castaña desde el fondo del barranco, liberando a su amiga de su kosei.

\- ¡A salvo!- Dijo Izuku al atrapar a Tsuyu.

\- Izuku-chan bájame rápido. Es un poco vergonzoso- Dijo ella con poco de color carmín en la cara.

\- Hmmm... No- Dijo con una sonrisa para luego traer un poco más cerca a Tsuyu.- Es agradable tenerte cerca y no te pienso soltar.

\- Gero- Dijo sorprendida pero sin rechazarlo.

\- ¡Ya rescatamos a todos!- Dijo Ojiro a los profesores.

\- Terminamos.- Dijo Trece

\- Al parecer no nos incluyeron ya que no resultamos tan eficientes para ese trabajo- Fue la observación de Sato, junto a los demás que no participaron.

\- No es justo.- Dijo el rubio de brillitos. Mientras Uraraka salía del fondo del barranco con su kosei.

\- Por supuesto que sí.- Le contesto Sugarman.

\- Fue un gran trabajo para ser la primera vez. Aun tenemos preparados más escenarios. En resumen aún queda mucho por hacer.- Les dijo Trece a todos.

\- Bueno, me lo imaginaba...- Dijo Kaminari algo cansado.

\- ¡No se relajen!- Dijo cortante el profesor Aizawa- La clase aún continúa.

* * *

Ahora, luego de bajarse de la zona montañosa todos se encontraban en la zona que parecía haber sufrido un terremoto. Trece procedería a explicar el entrenamiento.

\- Ahora será en este escenario. A diferencia del primer entrenamiento en este habrá distintas situaciones. El propósito de este entrenamiento es dar una experiencia más real, los heridos se encontrarán en cualquier lugar y no se sabe en qué estado están. Tendrán 8 minutos para replegarse y solo 4 de ustedes serán los que rescataran. Los otros 16 tendrán que ocultarse en el lugar que quieran. Sin embargo 8 de los que están ocultos no podrán hablar. Yo seleccionare a esos 8.

\- ¡Vamos a jugar a las escondidas!- Dijo feliz Mina- ¡Escondidas!

\- Para ser precisos es algo así.- Menciono Trece.

\- Entonces los cuatro que buscarán serán ellos.- Dijo Trece refiriéndose a Katsuki, Mineta, Uraraka y Izuku.

\- ¡¿Por qué debo hacerlo junto a Deku?!- Dijo Katsuki… ¿Cómo, no?... enojado.

\- No queda de otra estamos en la Ova.- Dijo Uraraka. Dijo ella también con la portada a sus espladas.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!-Dijo sin la más pálida idea de que sea

\- Cómo dije, cálmate. Lo investigaremos luego.- Dijo Kirishima nuevamente.

 **PAM**

Todos se giraron para ver a Mineta cuya cabeza estaba metida en el asfalto e Izuku con humo saliéndole del puño.

\- ¿Por qué fue eso?- Pregunto Aizawa.

\- Sentí que estaba por decir algo estúpido- Fue la simple respuesta de Izuku.

\- Tienen dos minutos para ocultarse. No se olviden que ninguna situación es extraña en este caso. ¡Inicien!- Dijo Trece

\- Bien, primero...

\- ¡No es necesario!- Kacchan había cortado groseramente a Izuku- ¡Síganme basuras!

 **BOOOM**

Y salió del lugar con una explosión.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?! ¡Es muy precipitado!- Dijo Mineta ahora fuera del agujero.

\- No hay de otra. Denme un momento- Dijo Izuku para cerrar los ojos y concentrarse. Dejando que sus sentidos capten toda la información residual de sus compañeros. Oyó cada sonido de los alrededores y lanzó su pulso de caza, hasta que encontró unas firmas conocidas.

\- ¿Que pasa Midoriya?- Pregunto el pelimorado.

\- Actualmente mi radio de percepción es 200m a la redonda. Siento dos en esa dirección- Dijo apuntando hacia la calle detrás de ellos.- Una en dirección a donde fue Kacchan. Y unas dos hacia el Oeste de aquí. Y unas tres por allá. Lo que indica que los demás están un poco más lejos.

\- Genial...- Dijo Mineta genuinamente sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo, Deku-kun?- Pregunto la castaña.

\- Es la misma herramienta que use para localizar a Kacchan en la primera simulación de combate… Mejor vamos por ellos.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo motivado el pelimorado.

\- ¡Bien...! ¡Vamos!- La castaña y el peliverde no se quedaban atrás.

* * *

\- ¡Oigan ayuda!- Gritaba Ojiro desde una habitación hundida.

\- Ojiro encontrado- Dijo Hades al encontrar a su amigo.

\- Midoriya.- Dijo este alegre de que no sea Bakugou quien lo encontró.

\- Espera, ya te saco de ahí.- Dijo para convertir su brazo en WiphFist.

 **FLUSH**

 **CRACK**

Había lanzado la punta perforante directo contra el piso para asegurarla. Y de allí retrajo el filo de las cuchillas que le crecían por todo el brazo. El cual parecía más un Daggertail.

\- ¡Ojiro-kun! ¡Úsala para subir!- Dijo refiriéndose a su brazo.

\- Ya veo

\- Se te ocurrió algo muy ingenioso- Menciono Mineta, el cual había observado la acción.

\- Trato de ver otras utilidades para mis poderes a parte de luchar. Las garras son bastante útiles para abrir latas.- Menciono el peliverde, sus garras cortaban fácilmente el metal, también son muy útiles como un cortador exacto.

A unos cuantos metros de allí…

\- ¡Kyoka encontrada!- Dijo Uraraka mientras que con su Kosei levantaba un auto donde, debajo del mismo estaba la pelinegra.

\- Estaba segura que no me encontrarían...

Pero de repente vieron a Iida corriendo hacia ellas.

\- ¡Uraraka-kun! ¡Jirou-kun!- Dijo Iida corriendo en dirección de ambas.

\- ¿No era uno de los heridos?- Pregunto Jirou.

\- ¡Huyan!- Dijo el pelinegro antes de tirar a ambas al suelo. Pero una nube de polvo y escombros pequeños volaron luego de eso. Pero la explosión la oyeron todos.

 **FLUSH**

\- ¿Qué?- Pregunto la castaña tratando de levantarse.

\- ¡Un villano!- Le respondió el chico de lentes.

La polvareda se calmo para revelar a un tipo musculoso de 2 metros con una máscara que cubría toda su cabeza y unas hombreras con picos y un traje de color oscuro.

\- ¡¿Que hace aquí?!- Pregunto la castaña.

-¿Estaba escondido?- Dijo Jirou

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible! – Dijo Uraraka, con sus ojos abiertos al ver lo que tenía el villano-¡¿Todoroki?!

\- Uno de los más fuertes de la clase...- Menciono la pelinegra.

\- ¡Por eso, rápido, vayan con los sensei!- Les dijo Iida ya levantado, dispuesto a plantarle cara al villano.

\- Pero...- Uraraka quería decir algo pero no sabía qué.

\- ¡¿Un villano?!- Dijo Izuku sorprendido al llegar al lugar de los hechos. Pero luego puso una sonrisa salvaje.

\- ¡No puede ser!- Mineta el cual estaba al lado de Izuku, no lo podía creer.

Los demás no tardaron en llegar para encontrarse con la misma escena que los demás.

\- Maldición- Dijo Momo.

\- ¡¿Enserio?!- Pregunto Kirishima.

Por su parte Ojiro fue junto a los profesores para advertirles.

\- ¡Sensei, un villano!- Dijo el rubio al llegar junto con ambos.

\- Vaya situación. Nosotros estamos heridos y no podemos luchar.- Dijo Aizawa dando una respuesta válida. Aunque él sabía lo que planeaba su amigo el rubio.

\- ¡Huyan! ¡Vayan a la salida!- Dijo Trece.

\- ¡No escaparan! ¡Los ac-

 **FIIIIIIIIU.**

 **BAM**

 **CRACK**

Antes de que el villano pudiera decir algo el sonido del aire siendo cortado a gran velocidad lleno el aire. Una sombra paso por encima de las cabezas de los estudiantes y luego cayó fuertemente agrietando el suelo donde cayó, creando una nube de polvo.

Todos miraron en esa dirección, incluso el villano. Cuando el polvo se asentó una figura que medía 2, 10 metros, vestía una chaqueta negra con dos líneas rojas en los brazos, una camiseta tan roja sangre bajo la chaqueta, unos pantalones grises oscuros, unas botas de combate negras y una capucha de color negro haciendo que no se le note la cara.

\- ¡Alex-sensei!- Dijeron algunos aliviados. Esperando que les dijera que se mantengan alejados como todo buen héroe pero no recibieron ni una sola palabra, ni una sola mirada.

Ellos vieron como "Alex-sensei" se ponía en una posición de pelea.

\- Oye, héroe, no te muevas, que tengo a uno de los- El villano se vio silenciado pues tubo que esquivar un pedazo de escombro que volaba directo a su cabeza.- ¡Oye! ¡Tengo un rehén!

Pero el héroe no hiso caso y se lanzó directamente contra el villano.

El villano hacia lo que podía para mantenerse alejado de los poderosos golpes que lanzaba el héroe, sin importar el rehén que tenía.

 **PAM**

Un certero golpe resonó cuando conectó contra el pecho del villano. El cual salió volando unos metros, pero aterrizó parado, teniendo mucho cuidado con el rehén, aun siendo el villano.

El villano dejo en el suelo a Todoroki y se colocó en un posición de pelea.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Los edificios cercanos se sacudían por el poder de cada golpe que lanzaban.

El villano trataba de defenderse de cada golpe que le lanzaban. No había encontrado ni una sola abertura en la postura del héroe y tampoco tenía ni tiempo para atacar. El espacio parecía reducirse con cada golpe que lanzaba el héroe.

El villano estaba totalmente abrumado.

 **PAAAAM**

Para algunos fue como ver nuevamente la pelea de Izuku contra Nomu.

El villano salió volando y atravesó uno de los edificios que se derrumbó sobre él, pocos segundos después.

Todos los estudiantes vieron con asombro como su sensei venció a uno de esos villanos sin siquiera romper a sudar.

Pero había uno que no había dejado de temblar desde que el profesor había aparecido. Izuku había seguido la pelea hasta al más mínimo detalle, cada ángulo, cada respiración, cada latido, incluso la forma en la que golpeaba eran distintas, ahora no tenia duda... ese no era Alex.

Izuku vio con algo de miedo como Momo se acercaba a ver si su sensei estaba bien.

Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta...

Todos vieron como el encapuchado convertía su brazo derecho en una enorme espada y la levantaba sobre su cabeza. Con dirección hacia donde estaba Momo.

Izuku vio con horror este hecho. Con cada pizca de fuerza de su ser quería salvarla, no soportaría el perderla. Estiró su brazo como si quisiera alcanzarla pero su WiphFist no llegaría a tiempo.

Algo dentro de él se rompió y comenzó a transformar sus brazos en una nueva forma jamás vista.

Momo apenas se había dado cuenta de que su sensei había levantado esa enorme espada en su dirección, antes de tener siquiera tiempo de decir algo sintió que algo parecido a unas cuerdas se enredaban en su cintura y la jalaban fuera de la dirección del arma.

 **CRACK CRACK CRACK**

Cuando el tiempo parecía volver a fluir vieron como el encapuchado con su espada había cortado a la mitad toda la calle, incluso rompió las ventanas solamente con el viento que causó el movimiento.

\- Tendrils... ¿Eh?- Dijo el extraño al mirar a Izuku.

El cual tenía uno de sus brazos al rededor de Momo de manera protectora. Sus brazos cambiaron parecían un montón de ligamentos carnosos unidos y tensados entre sí, de color negro con betas de color verde brillante, solo tenía tres dedos terminados en algo parecido a garras.

\- ¡Midoriya!- Dijo Iida junto a los demás queriendo saber que paso.

\- ¡No se acerquen!- Les grito Hades- ¡Ese no es nuestro profesor!

\- Vaya, vaya, sabía que no podría engañarte tan fácilmente, nos conocemos después de todo.- Dijo el extraño con una voz madura pero divertida por la situación.

\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!- Dijo enojado Izuku al destransformar sus brazos- ¡Nunca te he visto en mi vida! ¡¿Quién eres?!

\- Valla que frio... - Dijo para destransformar su brazo espada, mientras lo decía con un tono lastimado y llevo ambas manos a su capucha para quitársela- ¿Así es como te hablas a ti mismo?

Para asombro e incredulidad de muchos vieron que debajo de esa capucha estaba el rostro de un maduro Izuku, tenía la piel pálida, su pelo se notaba más oscuro y desordenado. Al rededor de sus ojos las venas estaban visibles palpitando en un color negro y rojo intensos. Pero lo que más le asusto a muchos fue la mirada de locura en sus ojos.

\- E-es i-imposible... -Decía Izuku totalmente incrédulo.

\- Pues créelo... Soy tú, pero mejor dicho tu yo del futuro, 12 años para ser más precisos.

\- ¡No hay manera de que yo lastime a Momo-chan o a cualquiera de mis compañeros!

\- Ohhh... pero lo harás... bueno, tal vez si, tal vez no, el futuro es una cosa incierta.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Corran!- Dijo Aizawa apareciendo frente al viajero del tiempo.-( All Might no menciono esto, este es un verdadero villano).

\- Normalmente no golpeó estudiantes, pero creo que haré una excepción.- Dijo Trece apuntando sus brazos listos para usar su Black Hole.

\- Trece... Aizawa... que molestos.- Dijo para apuntar su brazo en dirección a ambos profesores.

Los antebrazos del Izuku del Futuro cambiaron a una forma desconocida y luego estos salieron disparados contra Trece.

\- ¡Me atrapo!- Dijo incrédulamente al ver sus manos cubiertas y selladas con BlackLight que se solidifico al instante.

\- ¡No te distraigas!- Dijo Aizawa que a pesar de sus heridas trato de darle una patada certera en el cuello.

La patada acertó pero no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo a Izuku del Futuro. Este lo tomo y colocó una mano en su cabeza.

Luego disparo el BlackLight en el pecho de Aizawa y lo pego a una de la paredes. También se acercó a Trece y colocó su mano en su cabeza, gracias al casco los zarcillos tuvieron que entrar a través de los ductos de respiración de Trece antes de que el héroe de traje espacial caiga inconsciente sobre los escombros.

\- Ahora que no hay interrupciones podremos jugar con todo.- Dijo con una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados y brillantes ojos.

Todos los estudiantes habían comenzado a correr, algunos incluso a regañadientes, ninguno quería dejar a sus profesores. No tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando. Izuku, su compañero y amigo los estaba cazando, ni siquiera eso estaba jugando con ellos, venció a los profesores como si fueran insectos.

\- ¡No escaparan!- Grito su enemigo.

Como si fuera un misil el Izuku del Futuro salió disparado de su anterior lugar de un salto y se dirigió a donde estarían los estudiantes.

 **BOOOOOM**

Al caer prácticamente barrió con todos los edificios que había en 300 metros a la redonda haciendo que algunos de los estudiantes salgan volando.

Cuando el polvo se asentó sólo quedaba un terreno plano. Y en medio estaba el Izuku del Futuro.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!- Grito un desesperado Mineta.

\- ¡Qué gran poder!- Dijo con miedo Kaminari.

\- ¡¿Tanto poder tendrá Izuku?!- Pregunto incrédulo Kirishima, esta cantidad de fuerza era ridícula.

\- Bien... ahora el terreno está preparado. ¡No se escapara ninguno!- Dijo el villano.

\- ¡Debe de ser una broma! ¡Todos corran!- Trece hacia aparecido arrastrándose como podía.

 **BOOOM**

\- ¿Huh?- Dijo Izuku del Futuro sin siquiera inmutarse por la explosión que le lanzo Katsuki.

\- ¡Ustedes huyan, yo lo derrotare! – Les grito a los demás el rubio-¡No tengo idea de quien seas pero no eres el Deku nerd que conozco, y eso me molesta!

\- Oh, Kacchan, buena explosión, aunque de donde vengo te recuerdo sin manos y en una silla de ruedas.- Dijo con una sonrisa, su oponente. Kacchan parecía que se tenso un poco por el comentario, pero solo lo hiso mas enojado.

-Raaaagh

Katsuki se lanzó directamente contra el villano y comenzó a bombardearlo con las explosiones de sus manos. Pero pareciera que no eran nada para su oponente que las detenía todas y cada una como si de una simple molestia se tratase. Con un simple movimiento de muñeca tomó a Katsuki y lo lanzó lejos.

 **RAAAAAAHHH**

 **MUSSCLE SMASH**

Izuku había salido de la nada y le lanzó un poderoso gancho. Pareciera que acertó directo en el pecho. Pero para asombro de Izuku del presente en ese lugar se había formado la armadura a una velocidad increíble.

Izuku trato de no verse influenciado por eso y comenzó a atacar con toda su fuerza.

Hasta que su versión del fruto transformó sus brazos en unos muy grandes MuscleMass y golpeó a Izuku mandándolo nuevamente a su lugar junto con Katsuki.

\- ¡Oí, Deku! ¡Yo estoy peleando con él!

\- ¡Kacchan, lleva a los demás a la salida!- Dijo seriamente el prototipo sin apartar la mirada de su oponente.

\- ¡¿Quieres llevarte toda la gloria?!

\- ¡¿No entiendes?! – Dijo casi gritándole en la cara al rubio- ¡Si de verdad soy yo quien está ahí, solo yo tengo una oportunidad de frenarlo! ¡Llévate a los demás, ahora!

\- ¡¿Quieres que me encargue de esos debiluchos?!

\- Oye, Bakugou. ¿A qué te refieres con "esos debiluchos"?- La voz de Kirishima se hiso presente, dispuesto a pelear junto a sus compañeros.

\- Somos los 20 estudiantes de la clase 1-A.- Dijo Momo.

\- ¡Todos seremos héroes! – Dijo con mucha convicción Uraraka-¡Venceremos a este impostor de Deku-kun!

\- ¡Sí!- Dijeron todos, listos para apoyar a su amigo de pelo verde contra este oponente.

\- Chicos...- Dijo Hades genuinamente agradecido por ello.

\- Que valerosos...- Dijo el malo con una expresión arrogante en la cara- Veamos cuanto les dura.

 **FLUSH**

Con un movimiento de su brazo el villano creó una corriente de aire y mando a volar muchos escombros.

\- ¡Yo me encargo!

Dijo el rubio de los brillos usando su Navel Láser para destruir los escombros así como Kirishima y Sato que los destruían cuando estaban a su alcance.

Sento y Momo usaron sus Koseis para tratar de mantenerlo quieto por un segundo.

-¡Ahora!- Dijo Momo.

\- ¡Vamos Clase 1-A!

Pero Izuku del Futuro rompió sus ataduras y nuevamente mando a volar a todos.

\- Esto es divertido. No pensé que todos atacarán simultáneamente pero-

 **BOOOM**

El villano hiso a un lado su cabeza para evitar una explosión de Katsuki.

Pero Izuku pudo ver la molestia que le causo a su otro yo debido al sonido de la explosión. Ahora sabía cómo podían derrotarlo.

\- Tsuyu, Jirou, Todoroki, Momo, Uraraka.- Dijo Izuku llamando la atención a todos los mencionados.- Tengo una idea.

Por su parte Katsuki seguía su bombardeo contra Izuku del Futuro. Hasta que el peliverde lo apartó.

\- Te vez cansado. Es hora de terminar esto.

\- ¡¿Estas bromeando?! ¡Apenas estoy empezando!- A pesar de decir eso se le notaba más lento.

\- ¡Ahora!- Grito Izuku listo para realizar su plan.

\- ¡Aquí voy!- Dijo Uraraka al tacar la mano de Izuku para hacerlo flotar, ella estaba llevando su resistencia al máximo.

\- ¡Tsuyu-chan!- Dijo el prototipo a la chica rana para que ella lie su lengua en su cintura y lo mande contra el enemigo con toda su fuerza.

\- Raaaagh- Dijo Katsuki al tratar de continuar su ataque.

\- Sin importar cuanto lo intenten...- Dijo en villano.

\- ¡Liberar!- Grito Uraraka alertando al Izuku malvado.

 **HAMMER SMASH**

 **PAAAAAAAAAAM**

Un poderoso golpe fue lanzado directamente a la cabeza de Izuku del Futuro con los HammerFist.

El Izuku actual rodó y rápidamente cambio al MuscleMass y se lanzó una vez más contra el mismo.

\- ¡Ahora!- Grito el peliverde.

Izuku del Futuro vio que por todo el cráter habían parlantes repartidos sujetados con hielo y en medio de ellos estaban Momo y Jirou lista para usar su Kosei.

Ella se conectó y comenzó el ataque final.

\- ¡Cúbranse los oídos!

 **HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Un agudo sonido comenzó a ser reproducido por cada parlante directo a Izuku del Futuro. El sonido cada vez aumentaba de intensidad hasta que los oídos humanos ya no podían oírlos. Pero los prototipos sí.

 **AHHHHHHHH**

Izuku del Futuro estaba tratando de cubrirse los oídos por el ultrasonido que lo estaba bombardeando. Su cabeza le palpitaba y sentía que sus oídos estaban por explotar.

 **PAM**

También su versión más joven había comenzado a atacarlo con poderosos golpes del MuscleMass, revestidos con el One for All.

No entendía porque su yo más joven no se veía afectado por el sonido. Trato de darle un golpe en la cara pero su versión joven lo esquivo, pero logró quitarle la capucha cuando lo vio se sorprendió. No tenía oídos.

\- (¡¿Se los arrancó para poder luchar contra mí?!)

\- ¡Hey!- Dijo Izuku para llamar la atención de su yo del futuro. - Puede que seas yo... ¡Pero nunca seré como tú!

 **PAAAAM**

Izuku le dio un poderoso gancho en la mandíbula que lo levantó unos metros en el aire. Antes de caer pesadamente al suelo.

 **PUM**

El poder del golpe sacudió los edificios cercanos. Haciendo temblar sus cimientos.

El Izuku del futuro parecía que estaba inconsciente.

Todos soltaron un suspiro que no sabían que estaban conteniendo. Jirou paro su ataque y todos se juntaron al centro para ver a su enemigo caído y atender a los amigos heridos.

 **CRACK CRACK**

\- Buahhhh

Todos se congelaron. Al girarse vieron como un niño de no más de 5 años estaba llorando muy cerca de un edificio que estaba a punto de desmoronarse por la batalla anterior.

 **FLUSH**

Para incredulidad de todos vieron como el Izuku del futuro apareció detrás del niño justo antes de que a ambos les cayera prácticamente todo el edificio encima.

 **CRASH**

Nadie decía nada. Algunos miraron en donde debería estar su enemigo derrotado pero ahí no había nada. Otros tenían una cara de incredulidad y algunos se cubrían la boca con las manos con algunas lágrimas en los ojos por lo que acabaron de ver.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Cielos... mira que preocuparme de esa manera.

Todos vieron como los escombros se movían para revelar a Izuku del Futuro con su brazo derecho en un enorme escudo con picos sosteniendo casi todos los escombros mientras que con su brazo derecho estaba el niño completamente ileso.

El prototipo mayor se apartó de los edificios y entro en la zona del cráter mientras revisaba que el niño no tenía ninguna herida. Al no encontrar nada permitió que lo que los estudiantes pensaron que era una sonrisa paternal apareciera en su rostro.

Pero él era el villano... ¿no?

\- ¡All Might, sal ya! ¡Se nos fue un poco de las manos!- Dijo el adulto con el niño.

\- ¿Eh?- Dijeron todos con incredulidad.

\- ¡Yo estoy aquí!- Dijo el villano anterior apareciendo de un salto. Luego se quitó la máscara revelando el característico pelo rubio. Tal parece que todo fue un montaje.

-¡¿Tu sabias de esto?¡- Le pregunto un rabioso Katsuki a Todoroki.

-La verdad, solo sabía lo de All Might, no tengo idea de quién es el- Respondió Todoroki apuntando a Izuku del futuro.

\- ¡¿Que está pasando aquí?!- Pregunto Mineta al borde de un colapso mental.

\- Ah, All Might quería darles un entrenamiento de combate sorpresa y yo lo ayude.- Dijo el peliverde mayor con una sonrisa.

\- Me encontré con él antes de iniciar con el entrenamiento.- Comento el Símbolo de la paz.- Fue una interesante sorpresa, hasta que me explico lo que pasaba.

-¿Pero no es un villano? ¿Qué paso con Trece y Aizawa-sensei?- Pregunto Mina, bastante incrédula.

-Estamos bien- Dijeron ambos al aparecer completamente ilesos pero sorprendidos hasta la medula por este desenlace.

\- Cuando el coloco su mano en nuestras cabezas supimos todo lo que pasaba y nos pidió ayudar.- Termino Trece.

-Aprenderás unos trucos bastante interesantes- Le dijo Izuku del Futuro a su yo más joven.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que realmente eres del futuro?- Pregunto Kirishima

\- En realidad si lo soy. Como dije 12 años en el futuro.- Dijo el Izuku del Futuro antes de sufrir un completo cambio de look gracias a los zarcillos. Ya no usaba la capucha, dejando su pelo verde clásico libre al viento. Ya no tenía venas en la cara, pero si un suave bronceado. En su chaqueta las líneas rojas pasaron a ser blancas, debajo de la chaqueta estaba un traje muy parecido al uniforme actual de All Might, incluido el cinturón, sus pantalones se volvieron vaqueros azules con bolsillos a los costados y en los pies sus característicos zapatos rojos.

\- Déjenme presentarme, Soy el Pro Hero Hades.- Dijo para hacer un saludo con su brazo libre.

Ahora se veía como un verdadero héroe.

Todos tenían la quijada hasta el suelo, casi. Incluso los más duros. Pero había una pregunta sin respuesta aún.

\- Disculpa, ¿Quién es el niño?- Pregunto Aizawa.

\- Ah, les presento a mi hijo Damián.

\- ¡¿Hijo?!- Dijeron todos, si, incluso los héroes.

\- Hola- Dijo con algo de pena el chico sentado en el antebrazo de su padre.

Ahora que se fijaban bien en el niño tenía el pelo negro desordenado. Ojos de color negro. Estaba vestido con una camiseta roja, unos shorts amarillo claro y un calzado deportivo negro.

\- Siempre me gustó en nombre Damián- Decía Momo con una expresión indescifrable pues tenía sentimientos encontrados. Mientras veía como el peliverde mayor bajaba a su hijo al suelo.

Los estudiantes e incluso los profesores alternaban sus miradas, bastante incrédulos.

\- Un momento... - Dijo Izuku del Futuro a su hijo, llamando la atención de todos por consiguiente.- Si tu estas aquí... ¿Donde...

\- ¡Papa!

Una vez mas todos se giraron para ver como un niño caía del cielo por un salto mientras agrietaba el suelo donde cayó. Haciendo que los estudiantes sientan el impacto.

\- (Igual que el padre...)- Pensaron todos.

\- Ah, ahí están.- Dijo el padre del chico, el cual se acercó a el.

Este tenía el pelo castaño con el peinado muy parecido al de su padre, tenia ojos cafés, las mejillas levemente rosadas, vestía una chaqueta marrón y debajo una camiseta rosa con una gruesa franja vertical de color negro. Con pantalones azules opacos y calzados grises.

\- Les presento a mi hijo Alex.- Dijo el peliverde mayor.

Ahora todos estaban alternando nuevamente sus miradas.

\- ¿Alex?- Pregunto con duda la versión joven.

\- Lo llame así por mi padre, nuestro padre. Puede que tenga sus manías, sea un loco y su entrenamiento es un infierno. Pero fue la mejor figura paterna que jamás tuvimos, creyó en nosotros cuando nadie más lo hiso, un padre sin importar que.

Esas palabras le llegaron a Izuku. Ciertamente no podía recordar a su verdadero padre, el falleció al poco tipo de que él nació. Y tampoco negará lo que su yo del futuro dijo.

\- (Creo que no le diré que Alex si se volvió nuestro padre cuando de caso con mama)- Pensó algo divertido al adulto de pelo verde. Pues recordaba que luego de conocer a Alex, su madre decidió ponerse en forma, es mas fue poco antes de comenzar el festival de deportes que su madre le tomo el gusto a la Zumba.

\- ¡Papi!- Dijo alguien detrás de Alex.

\- (¡¿Otro más?!)- Pensaron todos, pues no podían hablar por lo que veían.

Izuku del futuro no dudo en tomar en brazos a quien producía esa vocecita detrás de Alex. Revelando a una niña de 4 años con el pelo verde lacio y ojos verdes. Vestida con un lindo vestido de color rosa con zapatos a juego. Lo más interesante era las características de rana que la niña tenía.

-Ella es Yuriko, mi princesa- Dijo Hades mayor con una sonrisa.

\- Gero - Dijo la niña en modo de saludo.

No cabía duda quien era el padre y quienes las madres...

\- ¿C-como paso esto?- Pregunto alguien del fondo.

\- Pues era día de lleva a tu hijo al trabajo cuando un loco que puede abrir portales temporales trato de atacar mi agencia con un grupo de dinosaurios. Pero estos se volvieron en su contra. Cuando ayudaba a Kirishima uno me atacó y caí por uno de los portales.- Explico el Pro Hero

\- Espera, ¿Peleare contra un dinosaurio?- Pregunto emocionado el pelirrojo.

\- Si, en fin, el efecto no dura mucho. Pronto volveremos a nuestro tiempo.

\- ¿Esto… está bien?- Dijo Izuku refiriéndose a todo.

\- ¿Te refieres a esto?... Eso se volvió legal hace unos años. No tengo todo claro lo que paso ese día, tenía algo que ver con un senador, una botella de Wisky y alguien con un Kosei animal.

En ese momento un portal se abrió justo detrás del Pro Hero del futuro.

\- Bien, esto no es un adiós, es solo un hasta luego.- Dijo de forma genial el Izuku mayor antes de colocar a su hija en su hombro y agarraba a los demás.

\- ¿Podemos tomar un helado, papi?- Pregunto la niña.

\- Pregúntale a tu madre.

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de atravesar el portal y que este se cierre después de eso.

Dejando a todos impactados. Probablemente el más afectado y feliz era Izuku. Pero toda esta información fue demasiado para su cerebro y le causo un cortocircuito.

 **\- ¡Hola!** \- Dijo Alex llegando de la nada con unas cajas y un termo **\- ¡Les traje Sándwiches y jugo!**

Zeus se preocupo un poco cuando nadie respondía, todos seguían con la misma expresión del perplejidad absoluta. Salvo por Izuku y 3 chicas alrededor de él que tenían sonrisas.

Alex movió sus manos frente a las caras de todos y aun no reaccionaron.

 **\- ¿No les gusta el jugo de naranja?-** Dijo genuinamente confundido.

* * *

 **(Gintama Ed 17-** **Some like it hot)**

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

 **Hey!** **Hey! Some like it hot**

Se ve una gota de agua que cae del cielo en la ciudad y luego comienza a llover.

 **Dokka ue no sora de**

 **Sappari kiitenain darou?**

 **Waza to kobosu sign**

 **Minogasu kimi**

Se ve a Izuku parado en medio de la lluvia con una expresión pensativa. La cámara luego muestra que Izuku en realidad estaba en un cementerio frente a una lapida.

 **Hora itsudatte onaji de wakari atte**

 **Tonda kanchigai da yo?**

 **Koko ni iru boku ni kizukenain daraou**

Se ve a Uraraka, Tsuyu y Momo sentadas en un balcón mientras miran la lluvia.

 **Hitogomi ni magirete hitori**

 **Munashikutte miageru sora**

 **Todokanai kaiwa catch ball**

 **Kodoku wa mashiteku**

Se ve a Todoroki recostado por una pared con los ojos cerrados mientras Kirishima estaba debajo de la lluvia. La imagen cambia a All Might con una sombrilla bajo la Lluvia. Luego se muestra a Izuku que se aleja de la lapida.

 **Hey! Hey! Kotaete**

 **Dare ka imasenka?**

 **Zutto sagashitemo**

 **Kotae nai ya**

Se ve la ciudad de Musufatu y sobre el tejado de la U.A: está parado Alex

 **Hey! Hey! Boku dake ga**

 **Boku wo tsukuru kara**

 **Naitatte waratte nikundatte**

 **Aishite ikiteikoua**

Se ve a Alex con una expresión seria sin inmutarse por la lluvia. La imagen cambia a una foto de Alex, Izuku y All Might

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot (samurai heart)**

Se muestra a Katsuki con una expresión seria sin importarle la lluvia que caía sobre él.

 **Hey! Hey! Kotaete**

 **Dare ka imasenka?**

 **Zutto sagashitemo**

 **Kotae nai ya**

Se ve a Izuku caminando bajo la lluvia con una expresión seria sobre el techo de la U.A:

 **Hey! Hey! Boku dake ga**

 **Boku wo tsukuru kara**

 **Naitatte waratte nikundatte**

 **Aishite ikiteikou**

Se ve a Alex caminando por el mismo lugar hasta que se encuentra con Izuku. Ambos se miran y luego cada uno sonríe.

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

Luego ambos con su brazo espada se lanzan para luchar con el otro. La imagen final es una flor en la lapida que había visitado Izuku.

* * *

 **Avance…**

 **-** Quiere decir que no sabemos nada…

-Un hombre niño…

 **-Hay más en ese incidente de lo que pensamos, ¿Una declaración de guerra? Si, pero es mas profundo que eso.**

-¿Que tal eres con los niños?

 **-Bien, es hora de pasar al entrenamiento serio en primera… Tú y yo chico… Tendremos un amistoso combate a muerte.**

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **UFFFFF fue difícil idear todo eso y plasmarlo con palabras.**

 **Algunos notaron el leve cambio en la personalidad de Izuku, eso se debe a que está más libre de la influencia de Greene, no mucho pues ella ya causo daños.**

 **Díganme la verdad ¿Los sorprendí?**

 **Recuerden que esto lo haré mas como un Spin-Off**

 **La verdad estuve pensando esto mucho y por eso tarde pues como mencione tenía que estructurar bien las cosas.**

 **Creo que tuve que revisarl veces para que todo esté bien.**

 **En fin. En el próximo capítulo tendremos un capitulo mas argumental que otra cosa. Ya verán a lo que me refiero.**

 **También creo que ya tengo una idea para el siguiente ending… si, será divertido.**

 **Se despide su amigo Devil de TheDevilZero recordándoles que si tienen una pregunta no duden en mandarnos un PM y trataremos de responderles lo más rápido posible.**

 **Les recuerdo que el próximo viernes actualizo mis otras historias.**

 **DALE A FAVORITOS Y SIGUENOS**

 **DEJA REVIEW QUE NO CUESTA NADA  
BYE**


	12. Hades y Zeus¡Se acerca el Festival!

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo devil treyendoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Al parecer a algunos les gusto el Ova y a otros no tanto. Pero lo bueno es que agradezco acada una de sus opiniones.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews**

 **Primordialdragon: Gracias, la verdad no se de donde salió, solo me pareció impactante.**

 **Funka1999: Tranquilo. Es como un Spin-Off más que nada. Y no te preocupes. Y aquí esta el capitulo.**

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500: Esa era la idea.**

 **Dio619: No, ahora empezare a releerme los de Deadpool.**

 **Ben56: Gracias por el apoyo. La verdad lo de Civil War pienso que Boku no Hero seria un mundo donde Iron man gano. Pues los héroes y Koseis ya están regulados. Y aquí está el cap.**

 **soulalbarn18000: Gracias, fue una idea de un amigo, pero la adapte un poco. Y solo espera un poco mas ya casi estamos allí.**

 **Oconner95: Gracias.**

 **Omega9028: Gracias y si, lo estaba.**

 **PikachuFan18: Gracias, y aquí está la continuación.**

 **XxjosexX01: Gracias y aquí está el cap.**

 **Fernando917: Si, se podría decir eso. En el futuro creo.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Gracias por el apoyo, chicos, les contestare en dos partes. Yo tampoco sé como sobrevivió… magia del fic creo. Claro, el tiempo es muy importante. Y gracias y es posible.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Ya tengo algo pensado para eso. Lo de la batalla de caballería también. Y si, las tiene, solo que no surgió la oportunidad de usarlas. Y no te cuento más porque seria spioler.**

 **Raash 666: Gracias por el voto de confianza. Pero como vez ahora empecé algo nuevo que les volara la cabeza, ya sebes Dekupool.**

 **Anime-read038: Gracias.**

 **Neopercival: No te preocupes que aquí está el cap.**

 **DAST Crush: Meh, la humanidad está sobrevalorada. No ser humano no significa que seas un monstruo. Ese es el punto de Alex. Jajaja, es bueno ver que te impresiono el cap.**

 **DAST Crhus: Algo así, la verdad no sabía que poner ahí. JAJAJA, son cosas que pasan. Pues comiendo mucho, y las sillas son de buena calidad. Qué bueno que te haya gustado. Tranquila, es un Spin-Off. No te golpees tanto, y aquí está la actualización… con mas desmadre.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola- Habla normal.

 **-Bienvenido a la cima de la cadena alimenticia-** Izuku con armadura, Alex Mercer o "Efecto especial"

-(No lo sé…)- Pensamientos.

 **-(Es mala idea chico)-** Alex hablando en la mente de Izuku

 **En el baño…** **-** Transiciones de lugar.

* * *

 **(Gundam Blood Orphans Op 2)**

 **''Kachitoritai mono mo nai muryoku na baka niwa narenai'' Sore de kimi wa iinda yo**

Se ve a Izuku con su traje pulsando unos botones para que unas puertas se abran dando lugar al estadio de la U.A generando una cortina de humo.

 **Kirikiri to ikizama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o Kono jidai ni tatakitsuketeyare**

De esa cortina sale Izuku con su armadura y con su brazo espada manda a volar a dos oponentes. En la ranura del casco un resplandor verde se hace presente. Se muestra "Un Prototipo entre Heroes" en un fondo blanco para que luego el fondo sea sustituido por las espadas cruzadas de Hades y Zeus.

 **Fukai yoru no yami ni nomarenai you hisshi ni natte Kagayaita rokutousei marude bokura no you da**

Se ve la cuidad y de uno de los departamentos sale Izuku listo para otro día en la academia. Luego se ve a Alex en el salón de clases. Se ve a Kirishima peleando contra Tetsutetsu. Luego a Uraraka, Tsuyu y Momo tomando un café juntas.

 **Kurikaesu nichijou ni orenai you ni**

Se ve a Alex conversando con la madre de Izuku. Luego a All Might junto con los profesores y por último a la Alianza de los villanos.

 **''Kachitoritai mono mo nai muryoku na baka niwa narenai'' Sore de kimi wa iinda yo Kirikiri to ikizama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o Kono jidai ni tatakitsuketeyare**

En la arena se ve a Izuku que pelea contra varios oponentes usando su espada y esquivando, luego cambia a MusscleMass para golpear un ataque directo de Todoroki. Para luego saltar directo a Greene. La imagen cambia a Izuku tratando de alcanzar a All Might.

 **Muryoku na mama de wa owarenai Dakara kimi wa ikunda yo**

Se ve a la madre de Izuku colgando unas ropas antes de correr adentro. La imagen cambia a una señora de pelo blanco sentada en un hospital

 **Douse nara kuzu janaku hoshikuzu nimo ikou Mita dareka no negaigoto mo seoi ikiteyare**

Se ve a todos los maestros de la U.A, toda la clase B y luego a la clase A. Luego se enfoca en Izuku y Alex. Por último el peliverde levanta su mano, esta se transforma en la de All Might, luego la de Alex y por último la de él antes de cerrar su puño.

* * *

 **Pocas horas después del incidente de la USJ...**

En una habitación con una buena iluminación estaban reunidos un grupo de héroes profesionales, estos eran algunos de los profesores de la U.A. Entre ellos se pueden mencionar a Snipe, Blood King, Midnight, el mismo All Might o mejor conocido en su forma actual como Toshinori Yagi, el mismo director de la academia Nedzu y el detective Tsukauchi. El cual fue el primero en hablar.

\- La policía ha investigado el grupo llamado "La Liga de Villanos" y no parece haber nadie registrado con el nombre de Shigaraki. En sus 20 y 30 años con su Kosei que le permite desintegrar todo lo que toca. Es lo mismo con el villano llamado Kurogiri con la Puerta Warp. En otras palabras, son personas con Koseis no registrados que forman parte del bajo vientre de la sociedad.

\- Eso quiere decir que no sabemos nada...- Dijo algo decaído el héroe Blood King.

\- Tenemos que darnos prisa. Una vez que su cabecilla Shigaraki cure sus heridas, definitivamente lo intentará de nuevo. Va a ser una molestia.- Dijo Snipe.

\- Su cabecilla ¿Eh?- Dijo All Might.

\- ¿Que pasa All Might?- Pregunto el director al rubio.

\- Fue un ataque audaz que la gente normal no llevaría a cabo incluso si pensara en ello. Para ir rápido y con declaraciones salvajes como esas... a pesar de que no reveló su propio Kosei, se jactaba del Kosei de Nomu... Y cuando las cosas no salieron como el quería estaba visiblemente molesto. Entonces el incidente con el Kosei está también obligar a mi lado pero...

\- Aún así era tonto tirar la ventaja de tener Koseis desconocidos cuando luchas contra héroes.- Comentó Nedzu.

\- Hiso declaraciones inmaduras, salvajes con una cara seria. Se jactaba de sus posesiones. El pensó que todo simplemente seguiría su camino. Añadiendo a lo que vi de el, cuando se llevó a cabo el ataque la imagen que tengo de Shigaraki es... alguien que no se ha librado de su sentido infantil de omnipotencia... Un hombre-niño.- Finalizó All Might.

En ese momento entró una bella mujer con el pelo castaño entro mientras empujaba un carrito con tazas de café para todos, así como algunos bocadillos dulces para acompañarlos.

Esta comenzó a colocar una taza de café frente a cada uno, incluso le dio una al detective.

\- ¿Un niño con poder?- Pregunto Blood King con algo de sorpresa. Luego procedió a beber la infusión con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Podría ser que nunca recibió el consejo de Kosei que todos los niños reciben en la escuela primaria?- Pregunto la heroína Midnight.

\- Pues bien, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?- Pregunto Blood King.

\- De hecho señor... eso tiene mucho que ver- Dijo la camarera llamando la atención de todos- Según conté hubo alrededor de 72 delincuentes, ninguno de ellos tenía algo parecido a madera de líder. Todos y cada uno no eran más que matones de callejón. Pero el problema radica en que decidieran seguir al tonto con las manos.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso? – Pregunto Snipe

 **\- Lo sé porque estuve allí**

En ese momento la camarera de vio cubierta por una capa se Zarcillos. Dejando a Alex luego de unos segundos.

Todos los héroes prácticamente saltaron por el susto y pronto estaban listos para atacar al recién llegado.

\- Deténganse- Dijo All Might levantando su mano para que ninguno intentará acciones violentas o en caso de Alex... arrancarles le cabeza a todos.

\- All Might... ¿Lo conoces?- Pregunto Snipe sin bajar su arma.

\- Si, es un amigo.- Respondió sin dudar el rubio.

\- Si fuera un amigo ¿Por qué entro así?- Pregunto a la defensiva Blood King.

 **\- No tengo identificación, nadie del personal me conoce, ¿Que debía decir? ¿"Vengo a la reunión secreta de héroes?" Y por ultimo entrar por la fuerza no es una opción.**

\- El tiene un punto ahí. Es escuela lo habría echado sin dudar- Dijo Midnight.

 **\- Yo me refería a que yo los habría aplastado.**

\- Como si eso fuera a pasar- Dijo Blood King.

 **\- Mira, no estoy aquí para luchar ni nada. He venido simplemente a ayudarlos con lo del incidente...** \- Dijo Alex en tono serio, pero luego una sonrisa **\- Además... de querer eliminarlos hubiera puesto algo en el café.**

\- ¿El café tiene algo?- Pregunto All Might.

 **\- Sólo azúcar** \- Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que no tienes identificación? ¿Tienes algún tipo de papeles?

 **\- Ninguno, no es que los necesite, estoy Legalmente muerto.**

\- Aún no has respondido, ¿Quién eres?.- Dijo Nedzu. Esto causó que Alex mirara en su dirección. El director se tenso en su asiento, puede que sea una de las personas más listas del planeta, pero aun así seguía siendo lo que era y sabía cuando estaba frente a un depredador que podría aplastarlo fácilmente.

 **-Mi nombre es Alex Mercer, por ahora no importa ni quien ni que soy, solo lo que se... empezando con Nomu.**

\- ¿Que sabes sobre él?- Pregunto All Might.

 **\- Con la muestra que pide analizar llegue a la conclusión de que antes era humano, fue modificado de modo a que su cuerpo pueda soportar el uso de múltiples Koseis, pero eso quebró su mente al punto de no poder tomar decisiones por su cuenta.**

\- ¡¿Múltiples Koseis?!- Pregunto Blood King.

 **\- Es por eso que Eraser Head no tuvo oportunidad contra él, solo pude eliminar uno a la vez.**

-Es muy raro que una persona nazca con más de uno.- Dijo Midnight.

 **\- Esa no es la razón**.- Dijo negando lo que dijo Midnight- **En la muestra he podido analizar he encontrado el ADN de d personas distintas reunidas en un solo cuerpo. Un Homúnculo, un Frankestein actual por así decirlo.**

\- En la sociedad actual, los villanos que han sido oprimidos pueden unirse a este tipo de personas ingenuamente.- Dijo el detective.

\- Es verdad- Dijo All Might de manera oscura.

 **-Hay más en ese incidente de lo que pensamos, ¿Una declaración de guerra? Si, pero es mas profundo que eso.**

\- Bueno, por el momento, gracias a ustedes los héroes podemos se capaces de dedicarnos a nuestra investigación. Por ahora vamos a ampliar nuestra red de búsqueda y continuar ayudando en la detención de los autores.- Finalizó el miembro de la policía.

\- Un hombre-niño... en cierto sentido es como nuestros estudiantes. Todavía tiene espacio para crecer. Si hubiera alguien capaz de respaldarlo, tratando de cultivar su malicia...- Dijo Nedzu.

\- No quiero pensar en lo podría suceder...- All Might sabía bien lo que pudiera suceder.

 **\- El panorama no se ve favorable. Ahora no sólo los estudiantes están en peligro, sino toda la sociedad, necesitarán que alguien los entrene mejor, deben aprender a defenderse.**

En ese momento All Might tuvo una idea.

\- Dime Alex... ¿Qué tal eres con los niños?- Pregunto All Might con una sonrisa.

Alex sólo levantó una ceja por el comentario.

* * *

 **Actualmente…**

Y así fue como llegamos a esta situación...

Izuku ya había tenido el presentimiento de que Alex haría algo. El fin de semana estuvo demasiado callado, incluso durante sus entrenamientos no dijo nada a menos de que el peliverde preguntara, y si preguntaba decía que estaba en algo, pero no se espero esto.

Hades sólo pudo gemir desde su asiento.

Los estudiantes estaban un poco incómodos ante esto. Un sujeto entró como si nada y dijo que era su nuevo profesor, el sujeto tenía un aura muy parecida a la de su compañero, incluso la misma sonrisa.

Francamente algunos les causaba escalofríos, pero la duda era grande. Así que valiente decidió preguntar.

\- Disculpe... Alex-sensei, ¿Tiene alguna relación con Midoriya-chan?- O mejor dicho una valiente, Tsuyu.

 **\- Asui-san, si no me equivoco** \- La chica asintió en gesto de confirmación- **Si, de hecho podríamos decir que estamos emparentados... de cierta manera.**

\- ¿"De cierta manera"? ¿Qué quiere decir?- Pregunto Momo.

\- Es complicado- Dijo Izuku en un intento de parar esto, no les contaría nada sobre donde viene Alex ni de su naturaleza.

Katsuki había estado viendo todo esto con ojos entrecerrados, había notado las similitudes sutiles en sus gestos, pudo sentir como los ojos del sujeto prácticamente estudiaron a cada uno. No había duda para el esté tipo era parte de la razón por la que Deku es como es ahora.

 **\- Bueno, como es mi primer día, vamos a hacer algo sin duda memorable. Quiero que todos se pongan sus trajes y nos vemos en el territorio Beta.**

\- ¿Que haremos Sensei?- Pregunto Iida.

 **\- No quisiera arruinar la diversión.**

En este punto Izuku tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

 **Ya en el territorio Beta...**

 **\- Muy bien, todos acérquense. El día de hoy quiero conocer a cada uno de ustedes para luego saber cómo los entrenaremos para el festival deportivo.**

\- ¿Para qué estamos aquí entonces?- Pregunto Katsuki.

\- Porque puedes aprender mucho de una persona por como lucha. Es por eso que estamos aquí.

\- ¿Cómo será el sistema de lucha?- Pregunto Momo

\- ¿Será individual o por equipos?- Pregunto Uraraka.

\- ¿Tendremos que contenernos?-Pregunto Kirishima.

Alex tenía un sonrisa, esto le hiso recordar su época en la universidad.

 **-Responderé todas sus preguntas pero antes quiero hacer algo especial, quiero comprobar el crecimiento de mi alumno.**

En ese momento Izuku dio un paso al frente con una mirada de pura determinación en sus ojos.

\- Estoy listo.

 **\- Tú y yo chico… ¡Tendremos un amistoso combate a muerte!**

Prácticamente todos podían sentir la intensidad y el peso de cada palabra. Kirishima y Tokoyami sabían que este no sólo era un enfrentamiento entre alumno y maestro, era un enfrentamiento de hombres.

\- Oi, yo también voy a participar.

Ambos prototipos se giraron a ver a Bakugou con una expresión de seriedad mezclada con enojo y algo más.

\- Si Bakugou y Midoriya participan yo también- Dijo Kirishima.

-Enfrentar a un maestro sin duda sería un desafío único.- Dijo Tokoyami.

Alex miro con ligero asombro como el peliverde y el rubio podían llegar a influir en el grupo, bueno uno de manera más positiva que otro.

 **\- Je** \- Dijo de forma seca, sin una pizca de burla- **Bien, pero en ese caso.**

Alex saco de su chaqueta un montón de papeles y le entregó uno a cada uno **.**

 **\- Si quieren pelear contra mí. Primero deben firmar estos papales**

-¿Qué son?- Pregunto Jirou.

\- Básicamente dice que si peleamos contra Alex-sensei lo hacemos bajo nuestra propia responsabilidad, esto solo se usa en caso de alguna actividad que pueda producir lesiones graves o incluso la muerte.- Dijo Momo y con algo se asombro y miedo el final.

 **\- Les recomiendo que esperen hasta que el combate termine antes de decidir si firmar o no. Ahora vallan a la sala de monitores de la última vez. Iida-san, Yaoyorozu-san quedan a cargo, siéntanse libres de ver la pelea.**

Luego de eso todos los alumnos dejaron el lugar. Katsuki dio una última mirada antes ir con el grupo.

 **\- ¿Estás listo?**

\- Desde que vencimos a Greene.

 **(Devil:** **Les recomiendo escuchar** **Battle Beast- Out of Control)**

Ambos se pusieron en una posición de pelea, con sonrisas desafiantes en sus rostros. Ninguno de ellos se contendría en lo más mínimo, darían rienda suelta a todo su poder. Porque ellos así lo quisieron, ellos y solo ellos

Dudar significaría perder. Y nadie quería eso.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro en un estallido de velocidad, las patadas y golpes volaban pero ninguno de ellos conectaba contra su oponente.

Parecía una coreografía perfectamente planeada, ninguno parecía sede tanto en ataque como en defensa.

Hasta que picos negros cubrieron los brazos de Hades y sus dedos tomaron forma de Garras y sin ningún tipo de señal de duda realizó un corte ascendente.

Alex esquivo por poco el ataque, fue demasiado cerca de sus puntos vitales para su gusto. Le había enseñado bien.

Zeus trato de lanzar un puñetazo pero al hacerlo dejo una apertura, cosa que Izuku aprovecho.

 **PAM**

Con una poderosa patada en la cara El peliverde mando a volar a su oponente rompiendo una de las paredes de un edificio cercano.

Desde la sala de monitores todos vieron impresionados el intercambio, aunque esperaban algo más.

 **CRACK**

Pero se congelaron al ver a su nuevo profesor salir del agujero con un fierro en medio del pecho. Pero ahora tenía una expresión de enojo. Se arrancó el fierro como si no fuera nada. Y transformó sus brazos en las mismas garras que Deku.

 **SKINT**

 **SKINT**

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro. Las chispas por volaban por el choque de metales. Algunos cortes aparecían en ambos prototipos pero se cerraban rapidamente.

Ambos trabaron sus garras, su las miradas matasen toda la ciudad estaría muerta. Con algo de esfuerzo de ambos se separaron abruptamente.

 **CRACK**

Izuku incrustó sus garras en el suelo.

Mercer pudo sentir perfectamente la biomasa que se movía a través del suelo y como si fuera un juego la esquivo y golpeó esos mismos picos con su HammerFist rompiéndolos.

Hades siseo por el dolor, pero rápidamente tubo que rodar para evitar que Alex lo aplastara con sus brazos.

 **CRACK**

El asfalto se quebraba con cada golpe de ambos.

Izuku transformó su brazo derecho en un espada y nuevamente se lanzó contra Zeus con un golpe descendente. El cual no le dio al objetivo, pero destruyó el suelo debajo de él.

Alex imitó a su alumno y ahora con su propia espada se lanzó contra el.

 **CLANK**

Izuku detuvo el arma de su maestro con su propia adaptación.

 **CLANK**

 **CLANK**

Las chispas volaban por el lugar. Con cada movimiento de espada otro le procedía.

En los edificios cercanos marcas de tajos aparecían debido a la intensa presión de aire que producían estos monstruos.

 **\- Te volviste fuerte.**

-Gracias

 **\- Pero no eres el único que ha estado entrenando.**

Aplicando más fuerza Alex dio golpe con la espada. Izuku trato de cubrirse pero no lo logro.

La fuerza del golpe lo mando por una de las paredes del edificio. Por lo aturdido que estaba solo vio como Alex se acercaba con su espada antes de atravesar completamente el muro.

 **CRACK**

Izuku rodo muchas veces antes de mirar con furia a Zeus. Se paró y permitió que los zarcillos lo cubran dejando su forma de armadura con sus MuscleMass.

Abrió la boca y dejo que un rugido de desafío escapara.

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR**

Alex sonrió y dijo que su propia armadura y MuscleMass lo cubran y devolvió el rugido.

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR**

 **PAM**

 **PAM**

Los golpes volaban uno contra el otro, astillas de las armaduras volaban en todas direcciones, pero esto no los detenía.

De un buen golpe Izuku le tiró varios dientes a Alex. Pero este se recompuso y le devolvió el gesto.

Ambos atraparon las manos del otro y comenzaron tener una batalla de pura fuerza. Hasta que Alex llevo sus manos hacia atrás y le dio un cabezazo a Izuku. Haciendo que se separen.

 **CRACK**

El casco se la armadura se había fragmentado.

Hades sólo gruño y vio como Alex le hacía un gesto de desafío. Nuevamente se lanzó contra el

 **RAAAAAAAAAAH**

Los golpes prácticamente se anulaba entre sí, los dientes y astillas volaban por todas partes. El edificio también sufría daños a pesar de que no lo golpeaban directamente.

Lo último que vieron los alumnos fue que Izuku y Alex estaban a punto de golpearse nuevamente antes de que el edificio se les cayera encima.

 **(Devil: Detener la música)**

Todos los de la clase 1-A estaban quietos en sus lugares. Tal poder bruto, tal brutalidad, ni una sólo pizca de duda al atacar. Ellos no sólo estaban luchando estaban a punto de matarse entre si. Definitivamente no había ni una sola pizca de favoritismo y si la había ellos no la querían.

En ese momento muchos miraron los permisos en sus manos y los rasgaron.

Katsuki no fue la excepción, vio el permiso en sus manos, tenía una expresión de rabia e impotencia, aun no podía igualarse. Con pesar también rasgo el papel. Y se preguntaba... ¿Cuando Deku lo supero?

Las chicas cercanas al peliverde miraron con algo de pesar la oscurecida pantalla. La pelea había roto las cámaras. Solo esperaban que estuvieran bien.

- ***Todos vengan afuera*** \- Dijo Alex a través de los altavoces.

\- ¿Creen que estarán bien?- Pregunto Mina.

\- Habrá que averiguarlo- Dijo Kaminari.

A si todos salieron rumbo al lugar de la pelea.

* * *

A los pocos minutos los alumnos volvieron al lugar y lo que vieron fue una zona de guerra, derribaron un edificio sólo son sus puños y eso que ni siquiera fue intencional.

 **CRACK CRACK**

Una nube de polvo se levantó debido a que unos escombros se movieron.

De allí una figura humanoide emergió. Por la nube no distinguieron si era Alex o Izuku. Pero parecía que estaba arrastrando a otra.

Pero pronto esta figura lanzó a la otra en medio de los alumnos. Y con un pesado golpe cayó al suelo.

 **PUM**

Los alumnos se acercaron a ver que era la forma en armadura de su compañero. Pero tenía el casco fragmentado, le faltaban varios dientes, la mandíbula estaba dislocada y la zona del pecho tenía una enorme fisura.

 **\- Tranquilos vivirá**

Al girarse vieron que Alex no estaba tan lejos de la condición de su alumno. Le faltaban muchos dientes, tenía la mandíbula partida y tanto su casco como sus antebrazos estaban fragmentados.

En ese momento Izuku se levantó como pudo mientras volvía a forma normal. Estaba entero por lo menos, con algunos moretones y raspones. Su factor de cura lo arreglará pronto. Pero le dio una sonría a su maestro, con algo de sangre saliéndole del labio.

Alex sólo le dio una igual, llena de orgullo. Pronto estarían como nuevos. Y no podía negar que cada golpe del chico le dolió.

 **\- Bien… ¿Alguien más quiere pelear contra mí?**

Pero nadie respondió.

 **-Perfecto** \- Así comenzó a darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar a la sala de monitores.- **Buena pelea, chico**

\- ¿Estás bien Deku-kun?- Pregunto Uraraka al acercarse al chico. Este sólo le dio una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto.- Dijo como si lo que acabará de hacer no fuera mucho- (Después de todo soy alumno de ambos.)

 **-Ah, por cierto... Misión: Beta-Tango… Ya sabes qué hacer.** \- Dijo Alex sin darse vuelta a mirar a los demás.

En ese momento el color desapareció de rostro ya curado de Izuku.

\- Estas jugando ¿Verdad?

 **\- ¿Tu qué crees?** \- Dijo en un modo divertido.

\- Midoriya-kun ¿A qué se refiere con "Ya sabes que hacer"?- Pregunto Iida.

\- Una misión sumamente complicada y peligrosa que solía dármela. Ya no tengo problemas con ella, pero me preocupan más ustedes.- Dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara por la molestia.

\- ¿Tratas de decir que somos débiles?- Pregunto, insultado Bakugou.

\- Podremos con lo que nos preparó.- Dijo Kirishima muy seguro de si.

\- ¿Que tan malo podría ser?- Pregunto Iida.

\- ¿Recuerdas el primer día que nos conocimos y te dije que perdí ambos brazos durante un entrenamiento?

\- D-debes estar bromeando...

\- Fue en esta misma misión.

 **ROOOOAAAARRR**

\- ¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Tsuyu

\- Fueron los enemigos de la misión- Respondió Midoriya.

\- ¿En qué consiste la misión?- Pregunto Momo mientras comenzaba a mirar los alrededores.

\- Es una misión de traslado. Trasladar a todo el grupo de este punto a la salida del territorio mientras eres asediado por enemigos.

\- ¿Que clase enemigos?- Pregunto Mineta con alrededores lo de miedo.

\- Los enemigos no eran humanos... es difícil explicar sin vivirlo.- Dijo Izuku. Solo él sabía a lo que se enfrentaban, tenía que tomar las riendas.- Shoji, Jirou, díganme de donde vienen y cuántos son.

\- Vienen de aquella dirección.- Dijo Jirou al meter las puntas de sus cables en el suelo.

\- Cuento... 20, no, 30 de ellos, es difícil decir, son cuadrúpedos y hay algo de eco.- Dijo Shoji con sus brazos oídos.

\- Hunters- Dijo con algo de enojo Hades.

\- Espera, hay uno que se acerca aquí mismo.- Dijo Jirou

\- Bien, escuchen, tenemos qu-

\- Oi Deku ¿Quién te puso a cargo? Ni creas que puedes darme ordenes.- Dijo Bakugou nuevamente desafiando al peliverde.

\- Kacchan este no es el momento de discutir, tenem-

\- Te dije que ni me des ordenes.

\- Ya esta aqui!- Dijo Shoji.

 **RAAAAAAHHH**

 **CRASH**

De uno de los tejados cayó lo que podríamos describir como un Hunter mecánico. Alex con ayuda de algunos de los Pro Hero de la academia logró modificar y ensamblar estos robots con partes de los robots de los exámenes de ingreso.

 **RAAAAHHH**

Rugió en desafío la maquina, el primero en atacar fue Kirishima que era el más cercano. Pero...

 **CLANK**

Sus puños apenas lograban abollarlo.

\- ¿Qué? Son mucho más duros que los del examen.- Dijo impresionado el pelirrojo.

 **RAAAAAAHHH**

\- Y mucho más agresivos.- Término de decir Kirishima.

El Hunter lo lanzó lejos y luego fue Katsuki quien trato de atacarlo.

 **BOOOM**

Le lanzaba explosiones las cuales solo hacían enojar al robot. Este trato de golpear al rubio pero fallo. El golpe mando trozos de escombros a algunos de los alumnos.

Pero Izuku se puso al frente y los detuvo con su escudo.

Katsuki nuevamente se lanzó para tratar de acabar con el pero el Hunter bajo ambos brazos para un golpe martillo, no volvió a acertar pero fue lo suficiente para tumbar a Katsuki.

Este estaba a punto de levantarse pero el Hunter ya estaba encima de el listo para bajar ambos brazos nuevamente.

 **SKINT**

Cuando de repente una punta de una espada muy conocida sobresalía del estómago de la maquina.

Izuku con toda su fuerza lanzó al Hunter al otro lado de la calle. El Hunter se levantó y nuevamente rigió en desafío y se lanzó en carrera contra Izuku el cual respondió de la misma forma.

Unas milésimas de segundo antes de que ambos impactarán, Hades se movió un poco posicionando su espada directamente en la boca del Hunter.

 **CRACK CRACK**

 **PUM**

El Hunter cayó pesadamente al suelo con un corte horizontal total.

Todos vieron con asombro eso. La espada de Izuku paso como si fuera mantequilla por las placas metálicas, el arma no se movió ni una sola pulgada mientras las cortaba. Muchos estaban aliviados de que eliminaron la amenaza inmediata menos uno.

\- ¡Deku Bastardo! ¡Yo no te pedí ayuda! ¡Tu- Fue detenido abruptamente pues Izuku lo había levantado por la camiseta haciendo que este no tocase el suelo.

\- Ahora escúchame bien animal. Si tienes un problema conmigo lo arreglaremos durante el festival o en otro momento. Hasta entonces deja de actuar como un niño. Esto no se trata de quien está al mando, de la gloria o el poder. Esto se trata de sobrevivir y yo soy el único con el conocimiento necesario para sacarlos de aquí. ¡Ahora escúchame o por lo menos libramos de tu estupidez de una vez por todas! - Dijo antes de soltar al aturdido rubio.

Todos vieron este arrebato con los ojos como si fueran platos. Midoriya era, a pesar de todo uno de los más calmados de la clase. Para que se haya puesto en modo "Macho Alfa Dominante" como lo llamaron algunos, le debieron haber hecho enojar mucho.

-Midoriya da miedo... más que cualquiera- Dijo Kaminari.

\- Pero tiene razón.-Dijo Momo al soltar un suspiro.

\- ¡Todos, escuchen!- Dijo Izuku a todos y de manera autoritaria.

\- Hai- Todos se congelaron en sus lugares.

\- Nos enfrentamos a un enemigo especializado en la caza en terrenos urbanos. Los que posean menos capacidades ofensivas al vallan centro traten de cubrirnos. Shoji quiero que uses tus habilidades para ubicarlos. Kirishima, Katsuki, conmigo al frente. Los demás que no mencione cuiden la retaguardia y los flancos. ¿Alguna duda?

Nadie dijo nada. Ya sea que estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan o que no tenían las suficientes agallas para contradecirle.

\- Entonces... **¡Andando!**

* * *

Desde la sala de monitores, Alex había observado todo esto con una sonrisa. El había envido a ese Hunter con instrucciones específicas y al parecer cumplió con ello.

-¿No crees que los estas sobre exigiendo?- Dijo una voz.

 **\- No, los estoy preparando para la guerra, All Might.**

\- Acaban de pasar por algo muy difícil y ahora los estas entrenando de la misma manera.

 **\- El mundo es un lugar despiadado, los villanos lo serán aún mas, tienen que estar listos para superar sus debilidades.**

\- Me hubiera gustado que disfrutarán un poco mas de sus vidas antes de entrar en este mundo.

 **\- Yo también. Pero peleamos con enemigos que se esconden en las sombras, por ello tenemos que fortalecer nuestra luz**

\- Ya hablas como un héroe.- Dijo con una sonrisa bromista.

 **\- ¿Que puedo decir? Es pegajosa.**

* * *

 **De vuelta en la clase...**

Para suerte de todos, ninguno resultó herido de gravedad, solo unos raspones menores. Muchos se preguntaban si Izuku tuvo que soportar esto a diario... si supieran.

Lo bueno fue que pudieron usar sus Koseis sin restricción alguna, pues si no lo hacían es posible que no pudieran hacerlo de nuevo. Pese a que Alex luego les dijo que nunca hubo pel

\- A pesar de todo eso sucedió, ¡Me da emoción!- Grito Kirishima emocionado por el festival deportivo.

\- Si ponemos un buen espectáculo y destacamos, ¡Habremos dado el primer paso para convertirnos en profesionales!- Dijo Hanta acercándose al grupo.

\- ¡Valió la pena venía a U.A!- Menciono Sato al chocar sus puños.

\- Sólo vamos a tener pocas posibilidades. No podemos desaprovechar esto.- Dijo Tokoyami con su tono misterioso normal.

\- Ojiro, me estoy poniendo un poco nerviosa ahora. ¡Necesito que destaquen en el festival!- La chica invisible le estaba hablando al rubio con cola.

\- Pero las ventajas no se notarán a menos que nos esforcemos- Mencionó el rubio mientras la chica frente a él hacia porras.

\- Oh, cielos ¿Que voy a hacer? Me paro en un solo pie aun, así los exploradores no podrán parar de mirarme, ¿verdad?- Dijo el tipo de brillos a Kota - ¿Cierto?- El rubio se acercó mucho a su compañero, el cual solo pudo asentir.

\- Tienes suerte Shoji, tu fuerza física destaca por su propia cuenta.- Dijo Kaminari sentado sobre la mesa.

\- No tiene sentido si no les puedo mostrar mi utilidad.- Dijo el de 6 brazos con la idea de que todos puedan ver su habilidad.

\- Creo que destacará también.- Dijo Jirou refiriéndose al rubio eléctrico cuando isa demasiado su Kosei y se volvía idiota. Esto causó que el mencionado sintiera una espada atravesarlo.

\- Todos están muy metidos en esto.- Dijo Izuku.

\- ¿Acaso tu no?- Iida se levantó de su haciendo y comenzó a hacer cosas raras, algo asi como un meneo, además de que paraba de mover las manos.- Nos hemos escrito aquí para convertirnos en héroes, así que por supuesto nos gustaría encendernos.

\- Iida-chan, tienes una forma única de encenderte.- Dijo Tsuyu con bento en mano- Es raro

\- Midoriya-kun ¿No sientes lo mismo?- El chico de lentes seguía haciendo movimientos con sus manos al preguntarle a su amigo.

\- Claro que si pero...

\- Deku-kun, Iida-kun...- Comenzó la voz de Uraraka. Al girarse vieron que ella tenía una cara que nunca antes habían visto. Aunque a Izuku le gustaba.- Vamos a hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para el festival de deportes.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Te ves sin preocupaciones en absoluto, a pesar de que eso es lo que significa tu nombre.- Dijo Mina al ver a la castaña.

\- PM- Mineta ni siquiera pudo decir algo por una bofetada de la lengua de Tsuyu.

 **SMACK**

\- ¡Todos, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!- Dijo Uraraka con una densa aura cubriendola.

\- ¡Sí!- Respondieron algunos.

\- ¡Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!- Está se giro y volvió a gritar

\- Si...- Respondieron otros un tanto incómodos por la actitud de la chica.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? Tu personalidad esta por todo el lugar.- Dijo Kirishima del mismo modo que la mayoría.

\- (Ahora que lo pienso... yo nunca le pregunte a Uraraka-chan...)- Pensó Hades.

* * *

 **Al salir de la clase…**

\- Uraraka-chan- Dijo Izuku.

\- ¿Si?- Contestó ella.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste venir a U.A para convertirte en héroe profesional?

\- ¿Huh? Um... porque...

\- ¡¿Por dinero?!- Dijo el peliverde. No era que fuera malo ni nada.

\- Para simplificarlo, si. En este momento se trata de una razón tan insalubre. Ustedes dos tienen motivaciones tan admirables.

\- (No sé si es tan admirable el aplastar villanos o la forma en que lo haré o siquiera como me entrene...)- Pensó Hades con una gota en la sien. Pero luego puso una sonrisa- Yo no le veo nada de malo.

\- Así mismo. ¿Cómo es tener una meta para apoyar los medios de vida no admirable?- Dijo Iida.

\- No deberías preocuparte por ello.

\- Mi familia es propietaria de una empresa de construcción, pero no hemos conseguido ningún trabajo en lo absoluto, así que estamos en la ruina.- Dijo ella con algo de pesar.

\- Construcción...- Dijo el pelinegro con la mano en el mentón como su amigo.

Izuku podía recordar que vio un casco de construcción cuando fue a la casa de Uraraka. Pero luego se le iluminó el foco.

\- Con su Kosei, si consigues la licencia puedes reducir los costos ¿No?

\- Podrías hacer flotar cualquier material pesado. Sin necesidad de maquinaria pesada.- Dijo Iida secundado la idea.

\- ¿Cierto? ¡Eso es lo que le dije a mi papa cuando era pequeña!- Dijo exaltada- Pero...

* * *

 _ **Flasback**_

 _Podemos ver a una pequeña Uraraka con un suéter que decía Hero, pero ella tenía unas lágrimas en los ojos._

 _\- ¿Quieres trabajar con nosotros?- Pregunto un hombre mayor. El padre de la niña._

 _\- ¡Si! ¡Cuando sea grande te ayudare y a mama!- Dijo ella muy convensida._

 _\- Agradezco tu pensamiento, Ochako. Pero como tu padre sería aún más feliz si pudieras lograr tu sueño.- Dijo el hombre al acariciar la cabeza de su hija.- ¡Cuando eso suceda puedes llevarnos a Hawaii!_

 _\- Papi...- Dijo al bajar la cabeza un poco._

 _ **Fin del Flasback.**_

* * *

Uaraka tenía una mirada de determinación y no pudo evitar apretar su falda por ello.

\- Definitivamente voy a convertirme en heroe y ganar dinero... y dejar que mis padres se relajen.

 **CLAP CLAP CLAP**

\- ¡Bravo! ¡Uraraka-kun! ¡Bravo!- Dijo Iida.

Izuku se giro un poco para que vieran que se le escapaba una traicionera lagrima.

\- No estoy llorando, tengo una astilla de metal en el ojo.- Dijo tratando de ser super duro.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Joven Midoriya, estas aqui!- Dijo una voz apareciendo de la nada.

\- ¿All Might? ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Hades.

\- ¡Almuerzo!- Mientras sacaba su bento- ¿Comerías con nosotros?- Pregunto el héroe.

\- (El es como una doncella)- Pensó Uraraka tratando de no reírse demasiado.

\- ¿"Nosotros"?- Pregunto Iida.

 **\- Yo** \- Dijo Alex al salir detrás de All Might **\- ¿Te parece?**

\- Me encantaría- Dijo Izuku luego de recibir un asentimiento de sus amigos. Y retirarse.

* * *

 **Ya en el comedor...**

\- ¿Me pregunto que quería con Deku-kun?- Dijo la castaña.

\- Cuando All Might fue atacado por bandidos durante el incidente de la USJ, corrió para ayudar.- Mencionó el pelinegro.

\- Parecía que su familiar conocía a All Might ¿Serán amigos?

\- Es posible. El poder ilimitado que ambos tienen son similares de alguna forma también, así que tal vez All Might le aya tomado cariño. El es asombroso.- Lo que no sabían era que esto fue escuchado por uno de sus compañeros.

\- Aunque me pregunto cuál es la exacta relación de Deku-kun y Alex-sensei- Dijo la castaña.

\- (All Might... Zeus... y Midoriya Izuku)- Pensaba Todoroki.

* * *

 **En la sala de All Might...**

\- ¡¿Una hora y 35 minutos?!- Dijo el peliverde con asombro.

\- Si... - Dijo All Might en su forma escuálida.

 **-Aunque de no ser por ti, ese tiempo sería casi nulo.**

\- Ciertamente. Nomu fue un duro rival.

 **\- De no haber sido por el impulso que obtuviste al consumir un poco de él no hubieras podido vencerlo, al menos por ahora.**

\- Ten, un poco de té - Dijo el rubio al darle una taza al joven.

 **\- Pero no es lo único por lo que te llamamos.**

\- Más importante aún, el festival de deportes. Aun no controlas totalmente el One for All ¿No?- Dijo All Might.

\- No, solamente puedo controlarla en dosis pequeñas con la MuscleMass, al menos desde que cambio.- Dijo izuku

 **\- De eso quería hablarte también. Veras esa nueva forma se debe al uso del One For All. En teoría todas tus armas y habilidades se irán desarrollando de acuerdo a su uso. Entre más uses ese Kosei en conjunto con tus adaptaciones más podrás usarlo y es más posible que vuelvan a cambiar.**

\- De todos modos, eso es progreso, me alegro. Ahora bebe.- Dijo All Might.

\- Ah, gracias.- Izuku se llevó la infusión a los labios.

\- Francamente, me queda poco tiempo como símbolo de la paz.- Dijo el rubio para acercarse a la ventana- Y algunos que tienen la intención de villanos están empezando a darse cuenta- Luego miro directamente al chico-Yo te concedí mi poder porque quiero que me reemplaces. Con ayuda de Alex no habrá duda que me superarás incluso... Todavía te sientes como en aquel entonces, ¿Verdad?

\- Si

\- Entonces, ha llegado el momento que puedas demostrar eso. El festival deportivo de U.A es algo de héroes profesionales... No, todo el país está siguiendo de cerca ¡Un gran evento! ¡Para eso te traje aqui!... El nuevo All Might... el símbolo de la paz... La espada de la Justicia... El destructor del mal... Izuku Midoriya. Quiero que le digas al mundo "¡Estoy aquí!"

\- ¡Hai!- Dijo con mucha determinación el peliverde. Cada palabra sólo lo alentaba aún más.

\- Conoces el sistema del festival deportivo ¿No?

\- Claro. El apoyo, negocios, estudios generales y el curso de héroes se unen y luchan a travez de juegos preliminares de diferentes tipos, por año. Los estudiantes que pasen se enfrentan en la final. Es un torneo dividido por grados.

\- ¡Está bien! En otras palabras ¡véndete a ti mismo con todo lo que tienes!

 **\- Si**

 **PUAJ**

 **\- Oye** \- Dijo Alex para colocar en su lugar al sofá y al héroe.

\- Quiero decir estas en lo correcto.

 **\- Muchos de esos niños aún están nerviosos por lo del incidente, aprovecha esa ventaja. Hay quienes aún no desarrollaron el mantener la calma en momentos extremos.**

\- Pero hay una diferencia crucial. Los que estén apuntando a la sima y los que no. Estas actitudes tendrán un gran impacto una vez que se unan a la sociedad. Esto es más para mi que para ti.- Dijo el rubio.

\- Lo haré con gusto.- Una oportunidad como esta lo emocionaba.

\- Sin embargo, espero que no te olvides como te sentiste de vuelta en el parque en la playa.

* * *

 **A la hora de la salida...**

A las afueras de la puerta de la Clase 1-A estaba reunido un montón de gente. La cual no le permitía salir a sus alumnos. Estaban aquí por distintos motivos.

\- ¿Q-que está pasando?- Pregunto Uraraka.

\- ¿Que asuntos tienen con la clase 1-A?- Pregunto Iida.

\- ¡No podemos salir!- Dijo Mineta- ¿A que han venido aquí de todos modos?

\- Pasa por el enemigo renacuajo.- Dijo Bakugou muy molesto pasando frente a todos- Nosotros somos los que lograron salir del ataque de los villanos. Probablemente nos quieren probar antes del festival.- Este se paró frente a los otros alumnos- No hay razón para hacer cosas como esta. ¡Fuera de mi camino, extras!

\- ¡Deja de llamar a la gente "extras" sólo porque no las conoces!- Le gritaron sus amigos.

\- Vine a ver cómo era la famosa clase A. Pero tu pareces bastante arrogante.- Dijo un tipo con el pelo morado pasando prende a todos- ¿Todos los estudiantes son asi?

\- ¿Huh?- Pregunto peligrosamente el rubio.

\- Ver algo como esto me desilusiona. Hay muy pocas personas que se inscribieron en estudios generales u otros cursos porque no lograron entrar al curso de héroes.- Dijo el pelimorado como si estuviera en un tipo de pedestal.

Esto estaba molestando no sólo a Katsuki sino a Izuku también.

\- ¿Sabías que? La escuela nos ha dejado a nosotros la oportunidad. Dependiendo de los resultados del festival deportivo, considerarán nuestra transferencia al curso de héroes. Y parece que también pueden transferir a la gente.

Ahora si, este tipo estaba cavando su tumba.

\- ¿Viendo al enemigo? Yo, al menos vine a decir que incluso si estas en el curso de heroes, si te dejas llevar voy a barrer el suelo debajo suyo. Vine con una declaración de guerra.

\- Esas son palabras con mucho peso amigo.- Dijo Izuku acercándose al lado de Katsuki. Encarando al nuevo personaje.- Pero dime una cosa... ¿Tienes con que respaldar esas palabras?- Dijo tan desafiante como él. Luego miro a Katsuki.-No nos causes más problemas de los necesarios.

\- Tch.- Dijo este antes de irse.

\- ¿Eres el presidente de la clase?- Pregunto el pelimorado.

\- No, es el.- Dijo el peliverde para apunta a Iida con el pulgar- Yo solo soy el del comité de disciplina.

\- Oi, Midoriya ¿Que haremos con esto?- Pregunto Kaminari refiriéndose a los alumnos.

\- Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora. Fortalézcanse. Y demuestren que merecen estar aquí.

\- ¡Hey, Hey! ¡Es de la clase B de al lado! He oído que luchaste con villanos, así que vine a escuchar sobre eso! ¡No estés tan orgulloso de ti mismo! – Dijo un tipo con unas extrañas pestañas… creo y el cabello gris.

\- Ya me estoy hartando de decirlo... Dejen a mis amigos en paz. Si tienen algún problema vengan a mí, los estaré esperando.- Izuku iluminó sus ojos y su tono envío escalofríos a todos.

\- ¿Es una amenaza?- Pregunto el pelimorado, un tanto incomodo por lo que sintió.

\- No, es una promesa. Ahora vallase de aquí o...

\- ¿O?

 **\- O me conocerán realmente enojado** \- Dijo para convertir su brazo derecho en las Garras.

Esto fue lo suficiente para disuadir a la mayoría. Lo suficiente para hacer que haya un buen espacio para pasar.

Antes de retirarse junto a las chicas le mando una mirada a cada uno de los que quedaron. En especial al de pelo purpura.

* * *

 **Por la noche...**

Izuku estaba volviendo a su casa. Realmente fue un día agotador. Tanto mental como fisicamente. Puede que ya no sea humano, que sea mucho más resistente y virtualmente indestructible. Pero francamente esta demolido.

Tanto que por poco tropieza con los zapatos deportivos de su madre. Desde que comenzó el curso de héroes ella había hecho un cambio de vida. Y se había propuesto a volver a su peso ideal. Cosa que está logrando.

\- Ya llegue.

\- Ah, Izuku, ven te quiero presentar a nuestro nuevo vecino.- Dijo su madre.

\- ¿Nuevo vecino?

Con algo de interés Izuku se acercó a la sala para ver a su madre charlando animadamente con Alex, su nuevo vecino.

\- Escuche que es tu profesor. Que agradable. Me ha contado cosas muy buenas de ti.

 **\- Hola, chico.-** Dijo Alex con una sonrisa y una taza de ten en mano.

* * *

 **(Gintama Ed 17-** **Some like it hot)**

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

Se ve una gota de agua que cae del cielo en la ciudad y luego comienza a llover.

 **Dokka ue no sora de**

 **Sappari kiitenain darou?**

 **Waza to kobosu sign**

 **Minogasu kimi**

Se ve a Izuku parado en medio de la lluvia con una expresión pensativa. La cámara luego muestra que Izuku en realidad estaba en un cementerio frente a una lapida.

 **Hora itsudatte onaji de wakari atte**

 **Tonda kanchigai da yo?**

 **Koko ni iru boku ni kizukenain daraou**

Se ve a Uraraka, Tsuyu y Momo sentadas en un balcón mientras miran la lluvia.

 **Hitogomi ni magirete hitori**

 **Munashikutte miageru sora**

 **Todokanai kaiwa catch ball**

 **Kodoku wa mashiteku**

Se ve a Todoroki recostado por una pared con los ojos cerrados mientras Kirishima estaba debajo de la lluvia. La imagen cambia a All Might con una sombrilla bajo la Lluvia. Luego se muestra a Izuku que se aleja de la lapida.

 **Hey! Hey! Kotaete**

 **Dare ka imasenka?**

 **Zutto sagashitemo**

 **Kotae nai ya**

Se ve la ciudad de Musufatu y sobre el tejado de la U.A: está parado Alex

 **Hey! Hey! Boku dake ga**

 **Boku wo tsukuru kara**

 **Naitatte waratte nikundatte**

 **Aishite ikiteikoua**

Se ve a Alex con una expresión seria sin inmutarse por la lluvia. La imagen cambia a una foto de Alex, Izuku y All Might

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot (samurai heart)**

Se muestra a Katsuki con una expresión seria sin importarle la lluvia que caía sobre él.

 **Hey! Hey! Kotaete**

 **Dare ka imasenka?**

 **Zutto sagashitemo**

 **Kotae nai ya**

Se ve a Izuku caminando bajo la lluvia con una expresión seria sobre el techo de la U.A:

 **Hey! Hey! Boku dake ga**

 **Boku wo tsukuru kara**

 **Naitatte waratte nikundatte**

 **Aishite ikiteikou**

Se ve a Alex caminando por el mismo lugar hasta que se encuentra con Izuku. Ambos se miran y luego cada uno sonríe.

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

Luego ambos con su brazo espada se lanzan para luchar con el otro. La imagen final es una flor en la lapida que había visitado Izuku.

* * *

 **Avance…**

El tiempo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y la mañana del festival deportivo llego.

-¡El festival deportivo de la U.A., está a punto de comenzar! Todos. ¡¿Están Listos?!- Pregunto Present Mic a la audiencia.

-No lo haría si fuera ustedes- Dijo Todoroki. –Los congele cuando estaban desequilibrados.

 **CRASH**

 **BOOOM**

 **-¡TODOROKI!** \- Dijo una furiosa figura blindada.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN.**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Para los que no entendieron unas cosas...**

 **Izuku y Alex tenían sus heridas debido a que se las infringieron el uno al otro. Cada golpe entre ellos hacia que perdieran un poco de biomasa.**

 **Izuku no se volvió loco ni nada, ni actuará así, digamos que simplemente perdió los estribos.**

 **Bakugou no fue sumiso ni nada, solo que decidió no Joder más las cosas y estudiar a Izuku antes de... ah, seria spoiler.**

 **Hades sigue siendo menos fuerte que Zeus, debido a que le falta madurar, me refiero en edad.**

 **Otra cosa que lo siguiente que actualizaré será Dekupool. La verdad creo que dejaré el nombre, guarda relación y es fácil de identificar.**

 **Eso fue todo por ahora, se despide su amigo Devil de TheDevilZero.**

 **Y ya saben cómo va...**

 **DALE A FAVORITOS**

 **TANTO A LA HISTORIA CÓMO A NOSOTROS.**

 **SI TE GUSTÓ SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


	13. El Festival y la Carrera de obstaculos

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil con un nuevo cap de este alucinante fic, con el cual van a enloquecer… eso espero.**

 **Pero vamos con lo que nos interesa, las reviews.**

 **Funka1999: Jaja, se a lo que te refieres, y gracias por el apoyo. Y lo de Alex, es posible, me parece gracioso.**

 **Soulalbarn18000: pos aquí está el siguiente cap. Lo de la tumba podría decide que es la muerte de su inocencia o algo así, es simbólico solamente. Y gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Scarlett Kagami Garcia: Realmente gracias por el apoyo. Aquí está la continuación y espero que sea de tu agrado.**

 **Ben56: Pues aquí veras un poco de ello. Gracias con el apoyo y suerte en tus proyectos.**

 **Oconner95: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Raash 666: Gracias por el apoyo y el fic veré cuando lo leo.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Gracias por el apoyo chicos. Es posible, es como un musculo, entre más se ejercita más crece y mejora. Lo hara. Lo de los hunters me pareció buena idea en el momento. Lo de Alex es posible, suponiendo que sea muy malo consumiría a cada héroe y adquiriendo sus koseis. Lo de civil war… personalmente no me metería con eso. Y lo de Poseidón… no sé.**

 **DAST Crush: jaja, algo así. No está permitido, pero no es como si alguien pudiera detenerlos. Lo de Deku es posible, pero ya no se puede cambiarlo. Recordemos que es un ser que evoluciona constantemente. Lo de Todoroki hoy pasara.**

 **PikachuFan18: Gracias, aprecio el apoyo. Creeme que tengo algo preparado para eso.**

 **XxjosexX01: La verdad, tengo que decirte que no, el Harem no aumentara, ya que creo que si lo hago podría quitarle profundidad a la historia. Pero tengo otra llamada Dekupool en la que podrían estar.**

 **Guest: Disculpa que no suba más a menudo, pero tengo otros asuntos y otras historias también.**

 **Guest: Aquí esta.**

 **Bueno, esos fueron todos los comentarios del capítulo anterior. Ya saben que si tienen alguna duda pueden mandarme un PM y tratare de responder lo más rápido posible.**

 **Les recuerdo que hace poco actualice mi fic de Devilman DxD**

 **¿QUIÉN DEBERÍA FORMAR EQUIPO CON DEKU EN LA CABALLERÍA?**

 **Pero ahora vamos por lo que nos interesa.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola- Habla normal.

 **-Bienvenido a la cima de la cadena alimenticia-** Izuku con armadura, Alex Mercer o "Efecto especial"

-(No lo sé…)- Pensamientos.

 **-(Es mala idea chico)-** Alex hablando en la mente de Izuku

* * *

 **(Gundam Blood Orphans Op 2)**

 **''Kachitoritai mono mo nai muryoku na baka niwa narenai'' Sore de kimi wa iinda yo**

Se ve a Izuku con su traje pulsando unos botones para que unas puertas se abran dando lugar al estadio de la U.A generando una cortina de humo.

 **Kirikiri to ikizama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o Kono jidai ni tatakitsuketeyare**

De esa cortina sale Izuku con su armadura y con su brazo espada manda a volar a dos oponentes. En la ranura del casco un resplandor verde se hace presente. Se muestra "Un Prototipo entre Heroes" en un fondo blanco para que luego el fondo sea sustituido por las espadas cruzadas de Hades y Zeus.

 **Fukai yoru no yami ni nomarenai you hisshi ni natte Kagayaita rokutousei marude bokura no you da**

Se ve la cuidad y de uno de los departamentos sale Izuku listo para otro día en la academia. Luego se ve a Alex en el salón de clases. Se ve a Kirishima peleando contra Tetsutetsu. Luego a Uraraka, Tsuyu y Momo tomando un café juntas.

 **Kurikaesu nichijou ni orenai you ni**

Se ve a Alex conversando con la madre de Izuku. Luego a All Might junto con los profesores y por último a la Alianza de los villanos.

 **''Kachitoritai mono mo nai muryoku na baka niwa narenai'' Sore de kimi wa iinda yo Kirikiri to ikizama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o Kono jidai ni tatakitsuketeyare**

En la arena se ve a Izuku que pelea contra varios oponentes usando su espada y esquivando, luego cambia a MusscleMass para golpear un ataque directo de Todoroki. Para luego saltar directo a Greene. La imagen cambia a Izuku tratando de alcanzar a All Might.

 **Muryoku na mama de wa owarenai Dakara kimi wa ikunda yo**

Se ve a la madre de Izuku colgando unas ropas antes de correr adentro. La imagen cambia a una señora de pelo blanco sentada en un hospital

 **Douse nara kuzu janaku hoshikuzu nimo ikou Mita dareka no negaigoto mo seoi ikiteyare**

Se ve a todos los maestros de la U.A, toda la clase B y luego a la clase A. Luego se enfoca en Izuku y Alex. Por último el peliverde levanta su mano, esta se transforma en la de All Might, luego la de Alex y por último la de él antes de cerrar su puño.

* * *

En la casa de cierto peliverde se estaba llevando una reunión un tanto peculiar. Izuku había entrado a su casa para descubrir a su maestro y mentor charlando animadamente con su madre.

\- Oh, se acabaron las galletas, iré por más.- Dijo Inko antes de salir de la sala.

\- Alex- Dijo Izuku llamando la atención del mencionado y dándole una mirada seria- ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **\- Oye, no me mires así, ahora que no vivo en ti necesitaba un lugar para vivir. Vivir en un armario de la escuela no es una opción. Además esta zona es muy tranquila y el alquiler no es demasiado.**

\- No puedo discutirte eso.- Dijo antes de tomar asiento- Pero eso no fue todo ¿No?

 **\- Je, chico listo. La verdad también estoy aquí para supervisarte.**

\- ¿Supervisarme?

 **\- Me han pedido que mantenga un ojo en ti, tanto el director como All Might.**

\- ¿Por qué?- Dijo con clara duda- No es que valla a lastimar a nadie.- Estaba totalmente seguro que nadie lo consideraba una amenaza para la sociedad.

 **\- Tú no.-** Dijo para alivio y preocupación del peliverde- **Veras, Shigaraki Tomura, el que atacó la USJ sigue suelto, y él te vio a ti aplastar a Nomu.** \- Dijo apuntándolo- **Que un estudiante sea más fuerte que el arma que iban a usar para matar al Héroe más fuerte del mundo, sin duda eso te pone a replantearte muchas cosas.**

\- Tienes razón. Puedo ser más fuerte que la gran mayoría, pero sigo siendo un niño a los ojos del mundo.

 **\- Y ellos trataron tomar ventaja de cualquier cosa y persona.-** Dijo de manera seria **\- Mi trabajo es inspeccionar la zona en caso de que haya algún tipo de movimientos de villanos**.

\- Ya veo.

 **\- Por eso, te dejo con un mensaje**.- Dijo para levantarse del sofá- **"Si quieres proteger a todo, controla tus poderes y hazte fuerte"** \- Dijo Alex antes de salir por la puerta hacia su departamento.

Izuku no se movió de su lugar, sus puños estaban apretados. Alex tenía razón.

Ahora recordaba perfectamente cómo se sentía ese día en la playa, ese día en el que convirtió en Hades.

No iba a permitir que ningún villano, terrorista o amenaza biológica lastime a alguna de las personas importantes para él. Ya sea que sea el héroe N° 1 o no. No dejara a ningún mal impune.

* * *

El festival de Yuuei era en dos semanas. El cual va a ser transmitido por televisión, también. No hay duda, aquellos que mejor lo hagan tienen una mejor probabilidad de convertirse en un Pro Hero. Los estudiantes no van a saber en qué eventos participaran hasta ese mismo día. Por ello todos han comenzado a prepararse.

El tiempo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y la mañana del festival deportivo llego.

\- Izuku, ten mucho cuidado de hacerte daño.- Dijo la madre de Izuku mientras despedía a su hijo.

\- Si- Dijo al asentir el mencionado.

\- Voy a grabarlo ¿Si? En alta resolución.

\- Si

\- Da todo de ti.- Dijo con determinación la señora, para que su hijo asienta con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Me voy!- Dijo antes de salir y comenzar a correr por los tejados.

* * *

En Yuuei se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta de apertura, había stands de comidas, fuegos artificiales en el cielo y reporteros en la entrada, mucha gente había venido para este evento.

\- La revisión de bolsas tarda mucho- Dijo una periodista de pelo oscuro.

\- Fueron atacados por villanos.- Respondió su compañero y camarógrafo- Por supuesto que van a ser más estrictos. Hay gente que crítica su decisión de celebrar el evento este año.

\- ¡Controversia es igual a audiencia! - Dijo con una sonrisa la mujer- La clase 1-A mirara este año ¿verdad?- Dijo algo feliz por los hechos de la USJ y los alumnos que sobrevivieron- Con la pasión de su última oportunidad y las tácticas de su experiencia, los de tercer año han sido siempre el evento principal... ¡Pero esta vez los de primer año es uno que hay que ver!

\- Hey, ¿Sabias que el hijo de Endevor es uno de los de primer año?- Dijo el camarógrafo.

\- De ninguna manera... ¿en serio? - Ella recibió un asentimiento de su compañero- ¡Wow!

\- La parte de primer año va a estar buena ¿no?- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Dentro del festival un montón de personas estaban reunidas disfrutando de los productos y los héroes también.

\- Una orden de tokoyaki, por favor.- Dijo una mujer rubia con su traje de heroína. Acercándose a un puesto de comida.

\- ¡Oh, Mt. Lady! - Dijo el cocinero con un leve sonrojo al ver a la pro.

\- Sin algas verdes.- Dijo ella

\- Uno ¿Verdad?... Serán 500 Yenes.

\- ¿Eh? - Dijo con sorpresa. Pero luego parecía que ella se volvió mucho más tierna o atractiva de un segundo a otro- Um... no tengo mucho dinero en este momento...

\- ¡Que caliente! ¡Es gratis!- Dijo el hombre rápidamente al caer en el juego de la rubia.

\- ¡Gracias!- Dijo con una cara sin ningún parecido con la anterior.

\- ¿No tienes ningún descaro?- Dijo uno de los otros héroes, Desuteguro, junto a Nishiya, antes de que los tres continuarán su ronda de guardia.

\- También tenía la esperanza de poder recorrer un poco.- Dijo el ninja de plantas.

\- Tenemos que trabajar en la seguridad, así que no tenemos opción.

\- Parece que llamaron a todos los Pro Heros del país este año.- Dijo Mt. Lady mientras comía su Tokoyaki gratis.

* * *

En los vestidores de la clase 1-A...

\- Cielos... Yo quería llevar mi traje.- Dijo una decepcionada Mina, vestida con el uniforme de educación física de la escuela. Así como todos los demás.

\- Para mantener todo justo no podemos.- Dijo Ojiro, el cual tenía un punto válido.

\- Me pregunto, que será la primera ronda...- Dijo un nervioso Sato sentado en una de las mesas.

\- No importa lo que venga, tendremos que tratar con ello.- Dijo Tokoyami junto a Sato y Shoji.

\- Si- Dijo el pulpo.

Luego de eso la puerta se abrió y de ella salió el presidente de la clase.

\- Hey, ¿Están listos?- Dijo para llamar la atención de todos - ¡Entraremos pronto!

\- Persona, persona, persona, persona...- Decía Mineta escribiendo el Kanji de persona en su mano antes de tragárselo. Junto a él estaba Izuku respirando para calmar los nervios, también vestido con el uniforme.

Un momento... ¿Eso quería decir que él estaba desnudo el resto del tiempo?

\- Midoriya.- Esa voz fría llamó la atención del peliverde, sacándolo de sus pensamientos e incluso captando el interés de muchos.

\- ¿Todoroki? ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Hades.

\- Mirando las cosas objetivamente, creo que eres más fuerte que yo.

\- Sí, creo que si.- Dijo algo apenado. Pero no lo demostraba pues podía sentir que eso no era todo lo que quería decir.

\- Además, Alex-sensei es tu mentor y All Might tiene un ojo en ti ¿No?- Esto tenso un poco a Deku. En la última pelea había dado a conocer que era alumno de uno de ellos.

\- No estoy tratando de forzar esto.- Dijo en un leve, imperceptible tono de disculpa. Pero su mirada sería decía que no estaba jugando- Pero voy a golpearte.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Los más fuertes de la clase declarándose la guerra?- Pregunto Kaminari algo divertido, esto sería interesante para ver. Pero no lo fue tanto para Kirishima.

\- ¡Hey, hey, hey! - Dijo acercándose y colocando una mano en el hombro de Todoroki - ¿Por qué escoges una pelea de repente?... ¡No es hora, estamos a punto de empezar!

\- No estamos aquí para jugar a ser amigos.- Dijo fríamente para quitarse la mano del pelirrojo- Entonces... ¿Qué importa?

Shotou se dio la vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de salir fue obligado a volverse por las palabras de Midoriya.

\- Todoroki, no tengo idea de a qué te refieres con que me golpearas, sé que hay mucha gente más fuerte que yo y sé que eres más hábil que la mayoría de la gente... Pero no creas que eres el único que intentará golpearme.- Dijo para darle una sonrisa desafiante.

La mayoría se mantenía expectante por este desarrollo.

\- Todos los estudiantes de las demás clases están apuntando a la cima, nosotros incluidos. Yo también con todo lo que tengo.

\- Si- Respondió el hijo de Endevor.

* * *

-*¡Oye! ¡Presten atención, audiencia! ¡Enjambre, medios de comunicación! La escuela de adolescencia de rodeo que todos aman, ¡el festival deportivo de U.A está a punto de comenzar! Todos, ¡¿Están listos?!*- Dijo Present Mic desde su lugar en una de las cabinas.

Lo curioso era que Alex estaba a su lado. Resulta ser que Eraser Head le dio a Alex 70 dólares para que tome su lugar con el comentarista, eso y una hamburguesa. Por su parte el héroe de lentes estaba sentado relajandose en el palco con All Might y con un jugo de naranja con hielo.

También los tres mencionados antes entablaron una amistad a base de su desagrado a los periodistas.

 **-*¡Es hora de que los estudiantes entren a la etapa de primer año!*** \- Dijo Alex.

Esa fue la señal para que los alumnos del primer año salieran de las oscuras puertas para llegar al campo central mientras eran recibidos por las ovaciones de un enloquecido público.

\- (¡Entendido, All Might!)- Pensó Izuku, preparado para dejarse la piel en cada competición.

-*¡El festival deportivo de U.A.! ¡La gran batalla donde los héroes novatos afilan sus espadas una vez al año! De todos modos, estos son los chicos ¿Verdad?* - Dijo Mic mientras una cámara lo transmitía en una pantalla gigante. -*¡Las milagrosas nuevas estrellas que se sobreponen a los ataques enemigos con sus corazones de acero! El curso de héroes, la clase 1-A, ¡¿verdad?!*

En la pantalla se mostró a dicha clase, cada uno con distintas reacciones.

\- Hay mucha gente...- Dijo Izuku mirando al rededor. No estaba nervioso. Cerró sus ojos un segundo para oír la sinfonía de corazones palpitantes, desbordantes de adrenalina. Sin duda fue espectacular.

\- ¿Podremos dar nuestro mejor rendimiento siendo supervisados por tanta gente?- Pregunto Iida, luego pudo una cara de determinación - Esto también es parte de la formación necesaria para convertirse en héroe.

\- ¡Cielos, se va por la borda! ¡Estoy nervioso!- Dijo Kirishima.- ¿Qué piensas Midoriya?

\- Relájate, preocúpate más por los que serán tus oponentes que ellos

\- Estoy involucrado.- Dijo Katsuki.

Luego volvió a hablar, Present Mic.

-*¡No han podido obtener más tiempo, pero esta clase esta llena de talento! ¡Curso Hero 1-B!*

En la pantalla se mostró a dicha clase.

-*¡Los siguientes, Clases de estudios Generales, C, D y E!*- Paso igual con esta- *¡Curso de apoyo, clases F, G y H también están aquí!* - Igual con esta clase -* ¡Y el curso de Negocios, las Clases I, J y K!*- Y así todas las clases se mostraron en la pantalla.

 **-*¡Todos los primeros años de U.A. están aquí ahora!*** \- Dijo Alex. Ha estado tratando de relacionarse un poco más con el personal. Solía estar más con Eraser Head. Pero Mic era alguien pasable una vez que se callaba.

\- Estamos aquí sólo para que se vean mejor ¿Eh?- Dijo una chica de pelo castaño de la clase de cursos Generales.

\- Realmente no siento eso...- Dijo otro.

Al poco tiempo todos los de primer año llegaron al área central.

\- ¡Momento de las oraciones del jugador!- Dijo una sensual voz, pero en un tono de mando. Una belleza de pelo negro, ojos azules, con un lunar en el pómulo izquierdo. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el ajustado traje que llevaba.

\- Oh, el árbitro principal de este año, durante los primeros años es la heroína de clasificación R ¿Midnight?- Dijo uno de los héroes entre la multitud.

\- ¿Por qué no el director?- Dijo otro.

\- El director sigue aún con los de tercer año.- Dijo otro.

Pero todos tenían leves sonrojos en la cara. Incluido algunos alumnos.

\- ¿Que está usando Midnight-san?- Pregunto Kirishima tratando de no mirar a la sensei a los ojos... si ojos.

\- Eso es una heroína de clasificación R para ti.- Dijo Kaminari sin apartar la mirada.

\- ¿Está bien para ella estar en una preparatoria a pesar de que es clasificación R?- Pregunto Tokoyami.

\- ¡Si!- Dijo Mineta.

\- ¡Silencio todos!- Dijo Midnight -¡Representando a los estudiantes, Izuku Midoriya de la clase 1-A!

\- ¿Por qué Deku?- Pregunto Katsuki.

\- Es tipo término primero en la prueba de admisión- Dijo una voz entre los estudiantes.

\- En el curso de héroes.- Dijo la misma chica de pelo castaño de Cursos Generales.

\- S-si.- Dijo Kaminari.

\- Es obvio que nos odia.- Dijo Sento

\- Pareciera que el intento de Midoriya de desviar su odio no sirvió de mucho.- Dijo Kirishima.

Todos se callaron cuando vieron que Izuku había llegado frente al micrófono.

\- Prometo... dar todo de mi.- Una declaración algo neutra, lo suficiente para calmar las aguas. La mayoría parecía estar satisfecho solo con eso... pero Izuku no.

Sin previo aviso una sonrisa desafiante apareció en su rostro, tomó el micrófono en manos y miro a los que serían sus oponentes.

-¡Y si quieren tener la más mínima oportunidad de golpearme tendrán que hacer lo mismo!

Las respuestas no tardaron en llegar.

\- ¿¡Estás loco!?- Pregunto alguien.

\- ¡¿Estas declarando la guerra a todos lo de primer año?!- Pregunto otro.

\- Si.- Esa simple respuesta tomó a todos con la guardia baja- Vengan a mi si se atreven, los esperare con ansias.- Dijo antes de bajarse de la plataforma. Recibiendo muchas miradas indiscretas de los estudiantes. Incluyendo algunos de sus amigos.

\- (El viejo Deku nunca hubiera hecho esta clase de declaraciones. El está persuadiendo a los más fuertes a atacarlo, manteniendo una mínima concentración en la clase... pero...)- Estos eran los pensamientos de Katsuki-(¡¿Está disfrutando esto?!)- Pensó incrédulo y algo molesto.

\- Ahora, vamos a empezar de inmediato. ¡El primer juego es lo que se llama un partido de clasificación! ¡Cada año, muchos beben sus lágrimas aquí! ¡Ahora, este es el primer juego fatídico! ¡Este año es...!- Detrás de Midnight apareció una pantalla holografía en el cual giraba algo a mucha velocidad hasta que abruptamente se detuvo.- ¡Este!

\- Una carrera de obstáculos.- Dijo Uraraka.

\- Todas las 11 clases participaran en la carrera. ¡El camino será la circunferencia exterior de este estadio, unos cuatro kilómetros! ¡Lo mejor de nuestra escuela es la libertad!- Pronto su expresión se volvió algo siniestra y se relamió los labios- ¡Siempre y cuando permanezcas en el campo, no importa lo que hagas!- Luego volvió a la normalidad-¡Ahora, todos tomen sus lugares!

Así todos los estudiantes tomaron sus lugares muy cerca de la puerta la cual tenía unas tres luces verdes.

-(All Might, Alex...)- Pensaba Izuku.

La primera luz se encendió

"Quiero que le digas al mundo " estoy aqui""

"Si quieres proteger a todos controla tu poder y hazte fuerte."

La segunda luz se encendió.

\- (Aún no controlo todo este poder...)- Izuku apretó los puños con una nueva resolución-(Por eso tengo que ir más allá)

La última luz se encendió.

-¡Start!- Grito Midnight.

Todos los estudiantes trataron de adelantarse los unos a los oros por un estrecho pasillo.

\- *¡Bueno, aquí está el minuto a minuto!*- Dijo Mic - *¿Estas listo para hacer el comentario, encapuchado?*

 **-* Claro que sí, megáfono.*-** Dijo Alex siguiéndole el juego **-*Tan sólo iniciar el recorrido los jóvenes se encuentran con un problema cotidiano, un embotellamiento***

\- ¡Hey, Hey!- Dijo alguien apretado en el estrecho pasillo.

\- Está demasiado estrecho- Dijo otro.

\- Ay- Dijo una chica.

\- Hey muévete.

\- Ya veo... desde el principio...- Dijo Izuku el cual pareciera no afectarle la presión.

\- La primera prueba.- Dijo Todoroki.

 **FLUUUUSH**

El antes mencionado había usado su Kosei y congelo el pasillo y los exteriores, haciendo que la mayoría de los estudiantes quedasen atrapados por el hielo.

\- Perdón pero...- Dijo Todoroki sin siquiera sentirlo realmente.

\- ¡Owwww! ¿Qué demonios?- Dijo alguien con la mitad del cuerpo congelado.

\- ¡Está muy frío! ¡No me puedo mover!- Dijo otro.

 **BOOOM**

\- ¡Toma eso!- Grito Kirishima junto con los demás para escapar de la trampa.

 **FLUSH**

\- ¡Ingenuo, Todoroki!- Grito Momo usando un fierro creado por ella para salir de la trampa.

\- ¡No voy a dejarte pasar tan fácilmente! ¡Tú medio bastardo!- Grito úrico Bakugou, impulsándose para estar a la par que el chico de hielo y fuego, el cual no se detenía por nada.

\- ¡Me atrapaste con eso una vez, no caeré de nuevo!- Dijo Ojiro saltando con su cola justo antes de que esos lugares se congelen. A su lado pasaba Tokoyami con Dark Shadow.

\- ¡Woah!, estuvo cerca- Dijo Mina a punto de caerse antes de recurar el equilibrio al generar baba en sus pies.

 **CRACK**

Izuku cayó del cielo con Uraraka en brazos y Tsuyu en la espalda.

\- Gracias por el aventón, Deku-kun.- Dijo la castaña antes de bajarse y comenzar a correr.

\- Nos vemos, Izuku-chan.- Mencionó la chica rana antes de saltar. El peliverde no perdió el tiempo y continuó su camino.

Este no se preocupaba por resbalar gracias a unas púas crecidas en la planta de sus pies para evitar que se resbale, algo así como botas para el hielo.

\- Están acostumbrados a usar sus Koseis, eh...- Dijo Shinsou murando a los de la clase A mientras usaba a varios compañeros como si fueran una carrosa. Todos lo que la conformaban tenían la mirada perdida.

\- Más gente fuera de la clase A fueron capaces de esquivar de lo que me esperaba...- Mencionó con ligero asombro, Todoroki.

 **BOING BOING**

Un sonido de rebote llamó su atención, este se giró para ver a Mineta rebotando en esas pelotas.

\- ¡Te he burlado, Todoroki!- Dijo en un estado el cual denotaba que se le subieron los humos a la cabeza-¡Que patético! ¡Toma esto, mi ataque especial!- Grito al sacarse una pelota de la cabeza y cuando estaba por llegar...- Gra-

 **WHAM**

El pelimorado salió volando hacia algún lado cortesía de una mano mecánica de un 1puntos.

\- *Objetivos encontrados... ¡Muchos!*- Dijo el robot frente a muchos alumnos.

\- *¡Obstáculos han aparecido de repente! ¡Empezando con la primera barrera! ¡Robo Inferno!*- Dijo Mic desde la cabina.

\- ¡¿No son los villanos de la prueba de entrada?!- Grito Kaminari.

\- ¡¿Esto se entiende por obstáculos?!

\- ¡¿Esto tuvo que enfrentar el curso de héroes para entrar?!

\- Si van a poner estas molestias, me gustaría que hayan preparado algo mejor- Dijo Todoroki preparado para congelar a algunos robots. Pero una sombra paso por sobre su cabeza.

Esta sombra cayó y...

 **HADES SMASH**

 **CRACK CRACK**

Una enorme masa de picos surgió de la tierra y empalo al 0Puntos en distintos lugares, mientras lo levantaba del suelo.

\- *¡Increíble! ¡Izuku Midoriya de la clase A empalo a uno de los robots con esos extraños picos salidos del suelo!*- Grito Mic.

 **FLUSH**

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar el robot fue cubierto por una capa de hielo, eso incluía los picos y al que los creaba.

\- M-maldito...- Dijo Izuku cubierto con una capa de hielo.

Pero a Todoroki no le importó y paso de largo de Izuku y atravesó el primer obstáculo.

\- ¡Entre las piernas, podemos pasar por ahí!- Grito uno de los estudiantes de otro curso.

\- No lo haría si fuera tu.- La voz de Todoroki detuvo a todos de hacer una estupidez- Los congele cuando estaban desequilibrados, no estoy seguro si esos picos resisten el hielo.

 **CRACK CRACK**

Fiel a su palabra los picos de biomasa que sostenían al 0Puntos comenzaron a agrietarse, luego de eso vino lo inevitable.

\- Ellos se caerán...

 **PUM**

El robot cayó con todo su peso generando una cortina de polvo y escarcha.

\- *¡Todoroki, de la clase 1-A! ¡Atacó y derrotó de un golpe! ¡Que elegante!*- Dijo Mic a su compañero -*¡Asombroso, es el primero en pasar! ¡Es, ya sabes, prácticamente injusto!*

 **-* Sus acciones son lógicas y estratégicas, pero cometió un error fatal.*-** Respondió Alex.

\- *¿Cuál sería?*- Pregunto Mic.

 **\- *Acaba de enojar a quien no debía.*-** Respondió con una sonrisa.

De vuelta en la carrera...

\- ¡Oye! Alguien está atrapado debajo.- Dijo uno de los estudiantes.

\- ¿Eso no lo mataría?- Pregunto otro.

\- ¿La gente muere en el festival deportivo?- Prácticamente grito uno desesperado.

 **CRACK**

\- ¡Cómo si me fuera a morir!- Grito Kirishima al salir de un agujero que creo en el robot gracias a su Kosei.

\- *¡Kirishima de la clase 1-A estaba debajo!¡Eso es una locura!*- Dijo Mic.

\- ¡Ese bastardo, Todoroki! Lo hizo a propósito justo cuando estaba en el aire. Si no hubiera sido yo ¡Alguien hubiera muerto!- Dijo el pelirrojo.

 **CRACK**

Otro agujero se formó justo al lado del de Kirishima.

\- Esa clase A...- Dijo Tetsutetsu saliendo del agujero con su piel reluciente como el acero- ¡realmente está llena de bastardos!

En eso todos los de la clase 1-A comenzaron a avanzar.

\- Oye, ¿No había otro debajo, el de los picos?- Pregunto alguien.

 **GRRRRRR**

 **CRACK CRACK**

Una sombra pronto comenzó a cubrir a los más cercanos de los robots, todos abrieron los ojos cuando vieron lo que pasaba.

El robot caído estaba siendo levantado por una sola persona.

 **\- Eres un maldito...**

 **PUM**

La figura tiro a un lado del camino el robot con un ruido sordo.

 **\- ¡TODOROKI!-** Dijo una furiosa figura blindada. Equipado con la MuscleMass y con las venas rebosantes de One For All.

\- ¡¿Que es esa cosa?!- Preguntó alguien de Cursos Generales con miedo.

\- ¡Es un monstruo!

\- Es el estudiante de los picos- Dijo otro al conectar los puntos.

 **\- No tengo tiempo para está mierda.-** Dijo Izuku ignorando los comentarios hacia su persona. Aun había muchos robots en su camino.

Hades se acercó a la cabeza del 0Puntos caído y solo con sus manos la separo del resto del cuerpo, con columna incluida.

 **\- Esto servirá**.- Dijo para tomar con ambas manos la columna metálica. En ese momento el dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje y realizo el movimiento de lanzamiento de martillo con la cabeza.

 **RAAAAH**

 **PAM CRACK**

La cabeza voló con tanta fuerza que tumbo a otro 0Puntos untos. Dándole camino libre a Izuku para continuar.

Desactivando su armadura y MuscleMass comenzó a correr, dejando a un montón de estudiantes que lo miraban con miedo y asombro.

-*¡Eso fue impresionante! ¡Ese es Izuku Midoriya de la clase 1-A! ¡Que poder, que brutalidad, es un monstruo!*

 **-*No está tan lejos de la realidad Mic, durante el incidente de la USJ, muchos de los villanos se refirieron a él como "La bestia de Yuuei" y déjame decirte que el sobrenombre lo tiene bien merecido***

En las gradas.

\- Durante las pruebas de acceso estaban para ser evitadas.- Dijo el héroe tirador- Pero si los ves como cosas a ser derrotadas son mudos trozos de metal. Vamos a empezar a ver aberturas.

\- (Sin duda está cumpliendo con lo que dije, pero me hubiera gustado que fuera de una forma menos... como Alex)- Pensó All Might con una gota en la cien.

/

\- *Hey, hey! ¿La primera barrera es muy fácil? Entonces ¿Qué pasa con la segunda?*- Dijo Mic a la par que los estudiantes llegaban a la segunda parte-*¡Si te caes estas fuera, si no quieres caer entonces escala! ¡Se trata de "The Fall"!*

Todos vieron lo mismo, algo parecido al gran cañón en medio del camino, con cables conectados a plataformas de piedra formando un camino al otro lado.

\- ¿Cuándo construyeron esto?- Pregunto Uraraka un tanto intimidada por el desafío.

\- ¿Tsuyu-chan?- Pregunto Ashido al ver a la chica acercarse al borde, solo para que luego ella salte.

\- ¡Geroooo!- Grito mientras caía sobre uno de los cables- Gero- Ella se sujetó fácilmente y sin dificultad alguna y comenzó a avanzar- Esto es como una cuerda floja glorificada.

\- ¡Ella es rápida!- Dijo Mina al ver como avanzaba con facilidad.

\- Brilla... - Dijo una voz detrás es ellas. Ambas chicas del A se dieron buena para ver a una chica con el pelo rosado, lo curioso era que esta tenía un montón de aparatos sobre ella.- ¡Aquí esta! ¡Mi oportunidad de mostrar! ¡De que mis artículos de apoyo estén en el centro de atención! ¡Miren, empresas de apoyo de todo el país! ¡Cañones... liberación! ¡Resplandecer!

\- ¿Eres del curso de apoyo?- Pregunto Uraraka.

\- ¿Que? ¿Está bien traer objetos?- Pregunto acusadoramente, Mina.

\- El curso de héroe se somete a entrenamiento de combate con regularidad ¿Verdad?- Respondió Hatsune de la misma manera- Con el fin de mantener las cosas justas, nos permitimos equiparnos con objetos y trajes, ¡Con tal que los desarrollemos nosotros mismos! O tal vez debería decir... - Una especie de capsula unida a un cable salió de uno de sus arneses directo a uno de los pilares de piedra- Para nosotros, el curso de apoyo. - Sus botas comenzaron a emitir mucho aire desde las suelas-¡Este es el lugar para mostrar nuestras ideas y habilidades a las empresas!- Luego con el impulso salto al vacío- ¡Vamos, echen un vistazo todas las empresas! ¡En especial las grandes!- Ella pulso un botón y el cambie comenzó a retraerse con mucha fuerza, esto la mando por los aires- ¡Mira mis súper lindos bebés! Jajajaja.

Su risa callo cuando una sombra paso encima de ella.

-¡Fuera del camino!

Y cayó una plataforma más al frente que ella.

 **PUM**

Con un claro sonido pesado. Izuku no se andaba con juegos. Era un peso pesado y estaba orgulloso de ello.

-*¡Y ahora el líder del grupo está pasando fácilmente!*- Dijo Mic mostrando a Todoroki el cual congelaba el cable mientras se deslizaba por él.

El cual sin muchos problemas comenzó a correr nuevamente. Un sonido llamó la atención de Todoroki este se dio la vuelta para ver a Katsuki el cual volaba hacia él.

\- (Parece que está acelerando. ¿Fue un arranque lento?)

\- ¡Maldición!- Dijo el rubio antes usar las explosiones nuevamente.

 **BOOM**

Pronto los primeros lugares llegaron a la tercera parte de la carrera de obstaculos.

\- *¡Y ahora, hemos llegado rápidamente a la barrera final! ¡La realidad es que de aquí...!*

\- *¡... Es un camino minado!*- Término Alex.

\- *¡Está establecido de manera de que se pueden saber dónde están ubicados si se fijan bien! ¡Así que hay que explotar los ojos y las piernas!*

\- *Por cierto, estas minas terrestres son para los juegos, así que no son tan poderosas, ¡Pero son fuertes y lo suficiente para hacer que se orinen en los pantalones!*- Término Alex.

 **BOOOM BOOOM**

Las minas reventaban a todo aquel que las pise y los mandaba a volar con una explosión rosa.

\- (Ya veo, esto es un obstáculo que pone a los líderes en desventaja)- Pensó Todoroki pisando con cuidado.-(Tratan de hacerlo entretenido ¿eh?)

 **BOOOM**

Esa explosión sonó diferente a las demás. El chico de hielo y fuego se giró para ver a Katsuki

\- ¡Esto no me afecta!-Grito el rubio.

 **BOOOM**

Bakugou paso delante de Shotou robandole el primer lugar.

\- ¡Bastardo! ¡No le declares la guerra a la persona equivocada!- Antes de comenzar a pelear contra él.

\- *¡Y ahora tenemos a alguien nuevo a la cabeza! ¡Alégrense medios de comunicación, este es el desarrollo que ustedes aman!*- Dijo Mic viendo la pelea, así como a los demás que se estaba acercando-* ¡Hey, hey, hey. Los demás también están acelerando!*

 **\- *¡Sin embargo! ¡A medida que los demás se acercan la disputa continua!. ¿Los dos líderes lograrán mantenerse a la cabeza?*** \- Dijo Alex al ver la intensa pelea entre Bakugou y Todoroki.

Pronto unas pesadas pisadas comenzaron a oírse.

\- No pienso detenerme.- Dijo Izuku acelerando aún más hacia el campo minado.

 **BOOOM**

Había pisado una mina, la cual género una cortina de humo. Pero las pisadas aún se oían, esta vez resonaban aún más.

Del humo rosa salió la forma blindada de Izuku, pisando algunas minas, pero estas parecían no afectarles ya sea por el grosor de la armadura o el peso.

-*¡Miren esa forma blindada que está arrasando con todo lo que tiene al frente, es como un tanque súper veloz, está alcanzando a los líderes!*- Dijo Mic al ver como Hades apareció detrás de los líderes y en medio de su disputa los apartó del camino.

 **\- ¡Fuera del camino!-** Grito antes de que él se hiciera con la delantera.

 **BOOOM**

\- ¡Deku! ¡No te adelantes!- Grito Bakugou recuperándose del golpe anterior.

\- (Esto dará a los demás un camino... ¡Pero no tengo tiempo de preocuparme por el que esta atrás de mí!)- Pensó Todoroki usando el hielo para hacer un camino y cruzar más rápido.

 **\- Maldición, no pudo ir más rápido con la armadura**.- Dijo Izuku cuando sentía que los otros dos se acercaban.

\- *Los dos anteriores en la cabeza han dejado de tratar de enfrentarse entre sí... ¡Y están persiguiendo a Midoriya! ¡Ahora que tienen un enemigo en común, han dejado de luchar! ¡La lucha no ha terminado sin embargo!*- Dijo Mic al ver este nuevo desarrollo.

 **\- (Oh, no. Estoy perdiendo velocidad, en un instante me rebasaran... pero... ¡Eso es justo lo que necesito!)-** Pensó Izuku con un plan listo.

Katsuki y Shotou habían llegado justo a los lados de izuku y en menos de un segundo lo superaron.

 **\- (¡No dejes que se escape la oportunidad!)-** Izuku concentró mucho poder en ambas piernas. Y dio un salto mientras giraba en el aire y se posicionaba frente a sus oponentes dándoles una sonrisa.

Al mismo tiempo que desactivaba la armadura, activaba el MuscleMass. Usaría todo lo que tenga a su alcance para ganar. Con sus venas resplandecientes comenzó el contraataque.

 **-MUSCLE...**

Tanto Todoroki como Bakugou abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa al escuchar dichas palabras.

 **¡SMASH!**

 **BOOOOOOOM**

El golpe género una enorme cortina de humo producto del golpe y las minas, empujando a ambos corredores. Izuku salió disparado hacia adelante, impulsado por el poder de su golpe.

\- *¡Midoriya se les adelanta!*

El peliverde desactivo sus MuscleMass mientras rodaba en un intento de estabilizarse luego de ese movimiento.

\- *¿Quién lo creería? ¡Superó el campo de minas en un instante!*

Izuku simplemente continuaba corriendo, zarcillos comenzaron a arremolinarse alrededor de sus piernas dándole más velocidad.

Pero tanto Bakugou como Todoroki no se quedarían atrás mucho tiempo, pronto comenzaron una nueva persecución.

\- *¡Eraser Head, Zeus, su clase es increíble! ¡¿Que están enseñándoles?!*

 **\- *Nadie hiso nada. Ellos alcanzaron este nivel por su propia cuenta.***

\- *El festival deportivo de U.A, etapa de primer año! ¿Quién podría haber predicho los acontecimientos al principio o Está conclusión?*

Todos estaban expectantes por ver quién sería el primero en salir...

\- *En este momento, la primera persona de vuelta al estadio es...*

 **\- *¡Midoriya Izuku!***

 **WHAAAAAAA!**

 **CLAP CLAP**

El público estalló en aclamaciones y alegría.

\- ¡Izu...!- En su casa a su madre le estaba a punto de dar algo por ver todo esto.

/

\- Hey, ese chico...- Dijo Desutegoro al ver la pantalla que está a fuera con algo de asombro.

\- Oh, si, si no recuerdo mal es el del año pasado.- Dijo Nishiya Shinji, al lado de su amigo.

Cerca de ellos estaban un montón de tipos sacándolos fotos a Mt. Lady.

/

En una habitación oscura, el festival de Yuuei estaba siendo visto por el mismísimo Shigaraki Tomura, a través de una computadora.

\- Este mocoso...- Dijo con una combinación de sentimientos, ninguno favorable. Mientras se rascaba la garganta.

/

Izuku tenía ambas manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Una vez que lo hiso no pudo evitar mirar al rededor. Y allí vio a sus maestros.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando recibió esa mirada, una mirada llena de orgullo. Esto lo hiso vibrar hasta el núcleo.

Con su brazo derecho golpeó su pecho, en el lugar del corazón y luego levantó ese puño en alto en señal de victoria.

 **WHAAAAAAA**

\- (Está fiesta deportiva, es una evento donde tienen que apuntar alto, aun si eso significa derrotar a sus amigos y compañeros de clase...) - Pensaba All Might al ver al peliverde- (Los héroes modernos dependen mucho de su popularidad, por lo que solo necesitan el deseo de estar por encima de los demás. En tu núcleo, eres un héroe que quiere ayudar a los demás. Por eso te elegí... pero pensé que también era tu debilidad).

Luego aplaudió de un modo que le quito toda la seriedad al asunto.

\- (¡Estaba preocupado absolutamente por nada! ¡Lo siento! Pero creo que tenemos que controlar esa manía de desafiar a todos.)

/

\- ¿Qué piensas? -Dijo un chico en las graderías.

\- En primer lugar, las acciones de Midoriya subirán rápidamente.- Respondió otro con lentes.

\- Ya nos ha demostrado su Kosei, pero pareciera que no es todo lo que puede ofrecer, por lo que es difícil predecir lo que pasará.- Mencionó otro algo robusto con un copete rubio.

\- Su tomas en la gestión de agencias ¿Cómo harías el mercadeo? ¿Opiniones? ¿Qué piensas?- Volvió a decir el primero.

\- La armadura le da un cierto toque intimidante. Muy acorde a un héroe nocturno. Además de que pareciera tener habilidades para el Parkur- Dijo el de lentes.

\- Si fuera particular por sus capacidades o estética, podríamos destacar esas partes. A los héroes Undergraund les encantaría tenerlo. - Dijo el rubio.

\- Ellos nunca cambian ¿Eh?- Dijo All Might mirando hacia abajo a esos chicos.

Los antes mencionados son del curso de Negocios. En realidad no hay ningun tipo de beneficio para ellos al participar en el festival por ello cultivan sus instintos vendiendo cosas o habiendo simulaciones de marketing. Tienen una gran cantidad de tiempo libre.

/

\- De nuevo... ¡Maldita sea!- Katsuki se maldecía por quedar detrás de Deku una vez mas

\- *¡Y ahora están terminando una tras otro! ¡Vamos a hacer una lista de los recién llegados, peri por ahora, buen trabajo!*

\- ¡Deku-kun! ¡Estuviste increíble!- Dijo la castaña al acercarse al peliverde, apenas llego.

\- ¿Uraraka-chan?- Pregunto feliz por la llegada de ella.

\- ¡El primer lugar es increíble! ¡Esto es frustrante!- Dijo feliz por su amigo, pero un poco frustrada que no pudo destacar mucho.

Pero Izuku estaba viendo a su amigo de lentes que parecía en un vórtice de lamentaciones.

\- No puedo creer que me quede atrás con este Kosei... - Se repetía Iida una y otra vez- ¡Todavía tengo un largo camino por recorrer!

\- Jeje- Se reía el peliverde algo avergonzado por sus amigos, pero luego recordó algo-(Puede que no haya pasado nada, pero por un momento casi me olvide que mis oponentes son humanos. De no haber tenido algo que romper alguien pudiera haberse lastimado. Tengo que estar en pleno control de mis capacidades.)

\- Está no es la forma que se suponía que sería...- Dijo Yaoyorozu saliendo por el pasillo. Pero se le notaba cansada, demasiado para una actividad así.

\- ¿Momo-chan?- Pregunto Izuku al acercarse para ver ella estaba bien. Cuando lo hizo se le hinchó una vena en la cien.

\- ¡Mate dos pájaros de un tiro! ¡Soy un genio!- Dijo Mineta sujeto a la pelinegra con sus pelotas.

\- ¡Eres de la peor!- Dijo ella.

\- Disculpa bella dama- Dijo Izuku tratando de sonar caballeroso, para alivio de la chica- Creo que tienes un insecto en la espalda

Mineta vio como Izuku transformó su mano derecha en MuscleMass y tomaba al pelimorado por la cabeza.

\- Ahhhh, suelta, suelta, suelta.- Dijo este desesperado.

Izuku sólo le mando una mirada neutra antes de simplemente lanzarlo sobre su hombro a alguna parte del estadio. No es que nadie se preocupe por el de todas maneras.

-¿Me acompañaría?- Dijo Hades dándole a la pelinegra un gesto hacia donde estaban sus amigos

\- Por favor- Dijo ella.

/

\- El primer juego de la fase de primer año ha terminado.- Dijo Midnight una vez que todos se reunieron nuevamente en el área central- Ahora, ¡echen un vistazo a los resultados!

1- Clase A: Midoriya Izuku

2- Clase A: Todoroki Shotou

3- Clase A: Katsuki Bakugou

4- Clase B: Ibara Shiozaki

5- Clase B: Juzo Honenuki

6- Clase A: Tenya Iida.

7- Clase A: Fumikage Tokoyami.

8- Clase A:Hanta Sero

9- Clase A:Ejiro Kirishima

10- Clase B:Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

\- El top 42 se hiso para la siguiente ronda ¡Es desafortunado, pero no se preocupen, incluso si no lo logaron! Hemos preparado otras posibilidades para que puedan brillar ¡La competición real comienza! ¡La caballería de prensa estará por todas partes! ¡Denlo todo!

Una pantalla holográfica nuevamente salió detrás de ella y el indicador comenzó a girar.

\- Ahora bien, este es el segundo juego. Ya sé lo que es, ¿Pero que podría ser? ¿Que podría ser? – Decía ella de modo lúdico.

Pero la verdad a muchos le estaba carcomiendo los nervios.

\- Cómo acabo de decir, y ahora aquí esta...- Dijo la pelinegra para mostrar la actividad.

\- ¿Una batalla de caballería? Soy malo en eso...- Dijo Kaminari al ver lo que decía el holograma.

\- No es evento normal, así que me pregunto cómo será.- Menciono Tsuyu.

\- Déjenme explicarlo.- Dijo Midnight.- Los participantes pueden formar equipos de dos a cuatro personas como deseen. Se trata básicamente de la misma batalla de caballería regular, pero la única cosa diferente es... sobre la base de los resultados del último partido, a cada persona se le ha asignado un valor en puntos.

\- Un sistema basado en puntos como el examen de ingreso ¿eh?- Menciono Sato.

\- ¡En otras palabras, cada persona tiene un valor de puntos diferentes dependiendo de las personas que conformen el equipo!- Dijo Uraraka

\- ¡Ya veo!- Dijo Mina

-No me interrumpan mientras estoy hablando, ¡¿Eh?!- Grito Midnight un segundo antes de recuperar la compostura.-¡Si es cierto! Y los puntos asignados suben desde el cinco inicial desde la parte inferior. ¡Así que el numero 45 recibe 5 puntos y el numero 41 recibe 10 puntos!

Todos parecían aceptar esto. Pero luego Midnight dijo algo... sorpresivo.

\- Y el valor asignado al primer lugar es... ¡Diez Millones!

\- (¡¿D-diez Millones?!)- Pensó Izuku un tanto alarmado. Obviamente alguien no sabía de múltiplos o alguien lo quería trollear.

En ese momento Alex estornudo.

\- (¿Diez millones ¿Eh?)- Pensó cierto pelimorado controlador

\- (En otras palabras si derrotas al equipo del primer lugar...)- Pensó cierta pelirrosa inventora.

\- (Puedes quedar primero, no importe el lugar en el que estés.)- Todos lo sabían.

\- Es correcto.- Dijo Midnight como si supiera de lo que estaban hablando- ¡Es la supervivencia del más apto, una oportunidad de los últimos lugares de pasar a los primeros!

Pero luego todos se tensaron, empezaron a oír una pequeña risa, casi como un susurro, luego se volvió cada vez más grande. Todos se giraron para ver que era el portador de los Diez millones quien se reía.

\- ¿La ley del más apto?... Está bien. Se los dije antes ¿No?... Vengan a mi con todo lo que tienen- La figura de Izuku comenzó a ser cubierta por una enjambre de zarcillos desde los pies, más de uno salto por el susto y se alejó un poco. A los pocos segundos en su lugar estaba una figura blindada con una enorme boca llena de dientes.

 **SKINT**

De un solo movimiento Hades había desplegado sus garras, intimidando no sólo a los competidores, sino a la audiencia misma.

 **-Espero que estén listos... Porque los voy a extinguir.**

 **(Gintama Ed 17-** **Some like it hot)**

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

Se ve una gota de agua que cae del cielo en la ciudad y luego comienza a llover.

 **Dokka ue no sora de**

 **Sappari kiitenain darou?**

 **Waza to kobosu sign**

 **Minogasu kimi**

Se ve a Izuku parado en medio de la lluvia con una expresión pensativa. La cámara luego muestra que Izuku en realidad estaba en un cementerio frente a una lapida.

 **Hora itsudatte onaji de wakari atte**

 **Tonda kanchigai da yo?**

 **Koko ni iru boku ni kizukenain daraou**

Se ve a Uraraka, Tsuyu y Momo sentadas en un balcón mientras miran la lluvia.

 **Hitogomi ni magirete hitori**

 **Munashikutte miageru sora**

 **Todokanai kaiwa catch ball**

 **Kodoku wa mashiteku**

Se ve a Todoroki recostado por una pared con los ojos cerrados mientras Kirishima estaba debajo de la lluvia. La imagen cambia a All Might con una sombrilla bajo la Lluvia. Luego se muestra a Izuku que se aleja de la lapida.

 **Hey! Hey! Kotaete**

 **Dare ka imasenka?**

 **Zutto sagashitemo**

 **Kotae nai ya**

Se ve la ciudad de Musufatu y sobre el tejado de la U.A: está parado Alex

 **Hey! Hey! Boku dake ga**

 **Boku wo tsukuru kara**

 **Naitatte waratte nikundatte**

 **Aishite ikiteikoua**

Se ve a Alex con una expresión seria sin inmutarse por la lluvia. La imagen cambia a una foto de Alex, Izuku y All Might

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot (samurai heart)**

Se muestra a Katsuki con una expresión seria sin importarle la lluvia que caía sobre él.

 **Hey! Hey! Kotaete**

 **Dare ka imasenka?**

 **Zutto sagashitemo**

 **Kotae nai ya**

Se ve a Izuku caminando bajo la lluvia con una expresión seria sobre el techo de la U.A:

 **Hey! Hey! Boku dake ga**

 **Boku wo tsukuru kara**

 **Naitatte waratte nikundatte**

 **Aishite ikiteikou**

Se ve a Alex caminando por el mismo lugar hasta que se encuentra con Izuku. Ambos se miran y luego cada uno sonríe.

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

Luego ambos con su brazo espada se lanzan para luchar con el otro. La imagen final es una flor en la lápida que había visitado Izuku.

* * *

 **Avance…**

-Bien… ¿Alguien más quiere ir al baño?

-Es una situación de dar y tomar...

-Nadie en su sano juicio trataría de robarle a alguien que podría morderlo si se acerca.

-¡Es hora de la batalla sangrienta de U.A.!

-No. En batalla... nunca usare mi izquierda.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo.**

 **Sé que a muchos le tomaron por sorpresa algunas cosas que pasaron en este cap.**

 **Izuku pasó al frente debido a que él fue el primero en el examen de ingreso.**

 **Puse a Alex junto a Mic porque me parecía que el cómo estaba cambiando para bien le conviene hacerse amigo de algunos de los maestros.**

 **Las habilidades de Izuku no fueron una exageración, o por lo menos eso creo yo.**

 **Para el combate de caballería, no se preocupen, tengo algo preparado.**

 **IMPORTANTE LEANLO QUIERO SU PINION**

 **¿QUIÉN DEBERÍA FORMAR EQUIPO CON DEKU EN LA CABALLERÍA?**

 **Tengan en cuenta que esto influirá mucho en el resultado. No necesitan preocuparse por el peso, ya tengo algo preparado.**

 **Lo siguiente que trataré de actualizar de Dekupool.**

 **Bueno, ya saben como va**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SI TE GUSTO SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


	14. Batalla de caballería

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido publico. Aquí su amigo trayéndoles un nuevo cap de este fic.**

 **Vaya, al parecer gusto el capítulo anterior. Y eso me alegra. Pero antes…**

 ***Salen Fuegos artificiales y mucho confeti***

 **LLGAMOS A 211 REVIEWS, 165 FAVS Y 174 FOLLOWS**

 **QUE FELIZ ESTOY!.**

 **Quisiera agradecer a cada uno de los que siguen esta historia y contribuyen a su crecimiento.**

 **Ahora vamos a los Reviews.**

 **Antares .StormRage: Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Si Izuku les dará algo de problemas a todos los competidores en este capítulo. Y lo del equipo lo sabrás ahora.**

 **RJRP: Ya lo veras...**

 **Funka1999: Gracias por el apoyo y tome en cuenta tu comentario.**

 **MIKE202303: Thanks**

 **miguel. puentedejesus: Gracias. Te contesto todos en uno. Y lo de Midnight... no.**

 **soulalbarn18000: Gracias. No te sorprendas tanto. Hay más sorpresas en el futuro. Y gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Dio619: Gracias, viejo.**

 **Gonzox-kun: Gracias por comentar. Tomaré en cuenta eso.**

 **Black998: Gracias por el apoyo y aquí está el cap.**

 **Fernando917: Puede que sí.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Hola chicos. Como simpre es bueno saber de ustedes. Lo de Katsuki digamos que es algo medio, pero se entiende. Lo del equipo ya lo verán.**

 **Urufo kuroi: Gracias por comentar. Tomé en cuenta muchos factores para el equipo. Lo del peso ya lo solucione y lo verán más adelante.**

 **Annkraizu: Gracias por el Review. No diré más pues tú y yo ya nos conocemos.**

 **Nechroz: Tomé en cuanta tu comentario al hacer el cap. Izuku realmente es cada vez más brutal y lo será más y más. Gracias, es divertido escribir Dekupool. Con lo de PARIAH, acertaste. Y somos de Paraguay.**

 **Guest: Te contestaré todos juntos, sé que esos eran tuyos. En primera gracias por el apoyo. Segundo, soy humano y puedo equivocarme... es mentira, solo se me pasaron. Y lo del equipo lo sabrás ahora.**

 **HOREB 15: Yo no veo RWBY. A Azrael puede que le interese.**

 **Sumoner. Dante: Gracias por el apoyo y lo sabrás en este cap.**

 **jair d: Gracias. Eso lo sabrás en este capítulo y aunque me pareció muy divertido tu comentario lo anotare para otra ocasión.**

 **selkova: Gracias por el apoyo. Y pese a que ya hablamos no creo que este demás recalcar unas cosas. Uno, Izuku no cambio tan rápido su personalidad, fueron 10 meses de misiones donde prácticamente lucho contra un ejército de bestias por sí solo. Segundo lo del Op y Ed es meramente por costumbre ya, me hace sentir que está incompleto sin ellos. Pido disculpas si te parece molesto.**

 **Super master x: Aquí está la parte 14.**

 **XxjosexX01: No esperes más, pues aquí está la continuación.**

 **Realmente, muchas gracias por todo.**

 **Para aclarar no me retiraré ni nada. Sólo quería que sepan que se los agradezco.**

 **Segundo, ¿Les molesta el Op y Ed? Se que algunos no les molesta, otros no le importa y a otros les molesta. Si me lo piden lo quitaré.**

 **Ahora, sin mas preámbulos vamos al capitulo.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola- Habla normal.

 **-Bienvenido a la cima de la cadena alimenticia-** Izuku con armadura, Alex Mercer o "Efecto especial"

-(No lo sé…)- Pensamientos.

 **-(Es mala idea chico)-** Alex hablando en la mente de Izuku

* * *

 **(Gundam Blood Orphans Op 2)**

 **''Kachitoritai mono mo nai muryoku na baka niwa narenai'' Sore de kimi wa iinda yo**

Se ve a Izuku con su traje pulsando unos botones para que unas puertas se abran dando lugar al estadio de la U.A generando una cortina de humo.

 **Kirikiri to ikizama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o Kono jidai ni tatakitsuketeyare**

De esa cortina sale Izuku con su armadura y con su brazo espada manda a volar a dos oponentes. En la ranura del casco un resplandor verde se hace presente. Se muestra "Un Prototipo entre Heroes" en un fondo blanco para que luego el fondo sea sustituido por las espadas cruzadas de Hades y Zeus.

 **Fukai yoru no yami ni nomarenai you hisshi ni natte Kagayaita rokutousei marude bokura no you da**

Se ve la cuidad y de uno de los departamentos sale Izuku listo para otro día en la academia. Luego se ve a Alex en el salón de clases. Se ve a Kirishima peleando contra Tetsutetsu. Luego a Uraraka, Tsuyu y Momo tomando un café juntas.

 **Kurikaesu nichijou ni orenai you ni**

Se ve a Alex conversando con la madre de Izuku. Luego a All Might junto con los profesores y por último a la Alianza de los villanos.

 **''Kachitoritai mono mo nai muryoku na baka niwa narenai'' Sore de kimi wa iinda yo Kirikiri to ikizama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o Kono jidai ni tatakitsuketeyare**

En la arena se ve a Izuku que pelea contra varios oponentes usando su espada y esquivando, luego cambia a MusscleMass para golpear un ataque directo de Todoroki. Para luego saltar directo a Greene. La imagen cambia a Izuku tratando de alcanzar a All Might.

 **Muryoku na mama de wa owarenai Dakara kimi wa ikunda yo**

Se ve a la madre de Izuku colgando unas ropas antes de correr adentro. La imagen cambia a una señora de pelo blanco sentada en un hospital

 **Douse nara kuzu janaku hoshikuzu nimo ikou Mita dareka no negaigoto mo seoi ikiteyare**

Se ve a todos los maestros de la U.A, toda la clase B y luego a la clase A. Luego se enfoca en Izuku y Alex. Por último el peliverde levanta su mano, esta se transforma en la de All Might, luego la de Alex y por último la de él antes de cerrar su puño.

* * *

Ensordecedores gritos resonaban en el estadio de U.A, donde ahora mismo se llevaría a cabo la segunda parte del festival deportivo.

Conducido por Midnight, la cual pareciera que varias personas del público le prestaban más atención a ella que al propio juego.

\- La segunda ronda del festival deportivo, etapa de primer año es... ¡Una batalla de caballería con la parte 42 superior de la clasificación!- Dijo la pelinegra. - Los que están en la parte superior van a sufrir más. Oirás esto muchas veces cuando asistes a U.A.¡Esto es lo que significa "Plus Ultra"!

Todos mantenían un rostro serio pero motivado antes estas palabras, ya sea que pierdan o ganen darán todo de sí.

\- Izuku Midoriya, que está en la parte superior de la clasificación tiene un valor de diez millones de puntos.- Aunque no hacía falta recordar el hecho que nuestro protagonista será acosado por todos los equipos.

También que la clase B los odia, sumado a las palabras que dijo, es una situación que nadie quisiera estar. A exención del mismo Izuku, el cual estaba buscando pelea.

Hay veces en las que tienes que demostrar tu poder para que no metan contigo.

\- Ahora bien, voy a explicar las reglas de la batalla de caballería.- En la pantalla apareció un equipo de formado por All Might, Mic, el pistolero y Trece.- El tiempo límite es de 15 minutos. Cada equipo vale el total de los puntos de sus miembros y los jinetes llevarán una banda con ese número en sus frentes. Los equipos tratarán de apoderarse de las cintas de la cabeza de sus oponentes hasta que se acabe el tiempo, y tratar de mantener los puntos como sea posible.

Esto de por sí hizo que algunos estudiantes se mirase con recelo y otros con una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Las bandas de la cabeza deben ser usadas desde el cuello hacia arriba. Así que cuánto más roben, más difícil será para manejarlos.- En la pantalla All Might se vio lleno de bandas hasta que casi no podía ver- Y lo más importante, incluso si su banda para la es robada o si su equipo cae, no están fuera.

Esto dio a los estudiantes suficiente información para comenzar a planear alguna estrategia.

\- Lo que significa...- Comenzó Momo.

\- ... ya que hay 42 personas, habrá 10 o 12 equipos en el campo todo el tiempo.- Término Sato.

\- Una estrategia podría ser la de dejar que alguien tome sus puntos primero por lo que estaría más libre.- Mencionó Ashido. Pareciera que a muchos les gusto ese plan.

\- Es difícil decir sin ver como todos los puntos terminan siendo divididos, Mina-chan - Dijo Tsuyu.

Todos callaron cuando la presentadora habló una vez más.

\- Durante el juego, va a ser una lucha cruel en la cual podrán usar sus Koseis. Pero sigue siendo una batalla de caballería. Ustedes obtendrán una tarjeta roja si usan ataques que están tratando de hacer que las personas se caigan a propósito. ¡Serán removidos inmediatamente!

\- Maldita sea.- Masculló Katsuki.

\- Ahora, tienen 15 minutos para formar sus equipos ¡Comienzen!- Las últimas palabras de la pelinegra dieron comienzo a la locura.

\- ¡Alguien en el top ten escogeme!- Dijo uno.

\- ¡Tu! Forma parte de mi equipo- Ordenó otro.

\- (¿Quince minutos?)- Se preguntó mentalmente el peliverde en lo que ideaba un plan.-(En mi caso los puntos no importan, necesito... a esa persona. Pero primero tengo que perder peso)- Con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin que nadie lo note comenzó a acercarse a Midnight en lo que zarcillos se arremolinaban por su cuerpo.

* * *

Desde el cuarto que se le había asignado al Staff las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas. La mayoría estaba hablando tranquilamente y bebiendo agua o comiendo, en lo que pasaban los 15 minutos para el siguiente evento.

\- Es festival deportivo de U.A se acerca más a una simulación a la competición que enfrentarán como héroes para ver su nivel de preparación.- Dijo Desuteguro al exhalar una bocanada de humo gracias a su cigarrillo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto intrigada Mt . Lady. Esto le dio la oportunidad al héroe para explicarse.

\- En un mundo lleno de agencias de héroes, con el fin de poner comida en la mesa, hay momentos en los que debes derribar a los demás para demostrar lo que tienes.

\- Eso era lo que la carrera de obstáculos era en el partido de clasificación ¿verdad?- Dijo Nishiya.

\- ¿Eso no es sólo el dolor en tu corazón?- Preguntó Mt. Lady. Con una cara de asco por el humo del cigarrillo.

\- Maldita- Maldijo el héroe bosque por debajo - Lo hiciste muy alegremente ¿recuerdas?

\- Por otra parte, incluso si son rivales hay muchos casos en los que tienen que trabajar juntos.- Continúo Desuteguro.

\- Oh, ¡Eso es igual que la batalla de caballería! - Dijo la rubia al notar coincidencias- Si ganas tu equipo también ganó, tienes que pensar en la compatibilidad de los Koseis de otras personas es una situación de dar y tomar.

\- Coordinar con su compañero, y la formación Kosei con otros organismos... - El chico palo se sorprendió un poco al olvidar su máscara al querer tomar agua.

Así que la levanto un momento.

\- Los chicos están haciendo cosas ahora que serán su forma de vida cuando se conviertan en profesionales... La tienen difícil- Finalizó Desuteguro antes de volver su atención a la pantalla la cual tenía las clasificaciones actuales.

* * *

\- ¡Forma equipo conmigo!- Dijo Sato

Por otra parte en el estadio ya se estaban comenzando a formar los equipos, algunos mejores que otros, y hay algunos que querían a la misma persona.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Mina preocupada- Bakugou formar equipo conmigo.

\- ¿No quieres hacer equipo conmigo?- Pregunto el rubio de brillos en una posición francamente patética.

Katsuki no parecía tener que decir nada. Hasta que finalmente soltó la bomba.

\- ¡No conozco que Koseis tienen ustedes!

\- Puedo entender que no conozcas a la clase B, pero...- Comenzó Mina.

\- No presta atención a lo que está al rededor suyo en lo absoluto, ¿Eh?- Dijo Sato.

Todo esto era observado por Toshinori desde el palco de profesores, a su lado estaba Aizawa, el cual parecía haberse dormido en la espera. De vez en cuanto lo sacudían para comprobar que esté vivo.

\- (A pesar de su personalidad, quedó en tercer lugar y tiene 200 puntos. Teniendo en cuenta el uso para todo de su Kosei, tiene sentido que él sea popular).- Pensó All Might desde su lugar en las gradas.

Volviendo con los equipos...

\- ¡Oye! Todoroki ya eligió su equipo. Bakugou ¡Haz equipo conmigo!- Dijo Kirishima al llegar a donde estaban reunidos la mayoría.

\- Pelo raro- Dijo el rubio.

\- ¡Soy Kirishima! ¡Por lo menos trata de recordar! - Dijo algo ofendido- ¡Y mi pelo no es tan diferente del tuyo!- Dijo de forma rápida ante el comentario de Katsuki, pero luego se volvió más asertivo- Vas a ser el jinete ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿Quién va a ser el caballo frontal que tomará tus explosiones?

\- Alguien con agallas.- Respondió este como si nada, como si tomar una explosión en la cara no sea gran cosa.

\- En realidad no, pero sí !Yo, con mi Endurecimiento! ¡Voy a ser un caballo que nunca vacilará!- Kacchan escuchaba con total atención- Lo vas a conseguir ¿verdad? Los diez millones.

Esto hizo que Katsuki pusiera una sonrisa salvaje en respuesta.

Por otra parte a veces la formación de un equipo no siempre se da de forma tan genial.

\- Shoji... Shoji...- El mencionado se giró para ver a Mineta en un punto más que patético llorando a moco tendido- Yo quería hacer un equipo con una chica pero no se pudo. Por favor haz equipo conmigo soy muy pequeño así que no puedo ser un caballo. Pero nadie quiere ser un caballo si yo soy el jinete.

En este punto Shoji vio que era una pérdida de tiempo escucharlo y decidió irse para buscar un equipo.

-Con tu enorme cuerpo y tentáculos… ¿Podrías cubrir todo el cuerpo verdad? Cierto, cierto.- Dijo el pelimorado.

Esto ocasionó que el enorme sujeto se detenga, se girase y transformará uno de sus tentáculos en una boca con sonrisa la cual llegó a Mineta.

\- Esa es una gran idea, Mineta.

Todo esto era analizado por Izuku, el cual con los brazos cruzados parecía no moverse, sin respirar siquiera, solo en sutil movimiento de sus ojos delataba que estaba vivo.

\- (Cómo era de esperar, las personas se están uniendo a sus compañeros de clase ¿eh? Puesto que nadie tiene una buena comprensión de los de la otra clase. Necesito hacer algo rápido)- Pensó luego de reflexionar todo lo que vio. Pero luego una vena se le hinchó en su frente -(También... está el asunto de que todos me están evitando totalmente)

El peliverde piso fuertemente en frustración. Esto asustó a muchos al escuchar tan pesada pisada. Muchos vieron como el suelo se deformo por ella. Pero luego el soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

\- (Cómo esperaba, nadie quiere mantener los puntos durante todo el partido. Sería una mejor estrategia robar los puntos al final)- Pensó al verle lógica a la estrategia.-(Todoroki y Kacchan usan sus Koseis de forma muy natural, por mi parte parece que estoy a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien cada vez que los uso, puede que muchos me tengan miedo...)

Sin duda pareciera que nadie lo quería en su equipo. En ese momento llega una luz de esperanza.

\- Deku-kun ¡Seamos un equipo!- Dijo la castaña de forma animada.

\- ¡Uraraka-chan!- Dijo este con asombro y felicidad- ¿Está realmente bien? Todos irán tras de mí por los diez millones de puntos.- Esto era cierto, no quería que ella pase un mal rato por su culpa.

\- Si huimos todo el tiempo vas a ganar ¿verdad?- Pero ella parecía que no iba a cambiar su decisión.

\- Me estás sobreestimando... - Puede que así sea. Los Prototipos son difíciles de combatir, más no invencibles... al menos aún no.

\- ¡Cómo yo lo haría! ¡De todos modos es mejor hacer equipo con las personas con las que te lleves bien!- Dijo ella de forma radiante.

 **Doki Doki**

Izuku se giró para no verla y colocó su mano en su pecho.

\- Deku-kun, ¿estás bien?- Pregunto ella.

\- Si... solo tuve un ligero espasmo...- Respondió tratando de tranquilizarla- (Se sentía como un jodido calambre en al área de corazón... pero no era malo.)

Luego pareciera que recobró la compostura.

\- En realidad, también quería hacer equipo contigo. En un equipo lo más importante es la comunicación ¿no?

\- ¡Sip!

\- En realidad con tu Kosei y el de otra persona... - Comenzó a enumerar el peliverde con los dedos- Creo que ya tengo un plan.

Así ambos se fueron a buscar al otro miembro de su equipo.

\- Iida-kun- Dijeron ellos para llamar la atención del pelinegro.

Este se giró para ver a sus amigos, los cuales pareciera que tenían un plan. El se acercó para ver que tenían que decir.

\- Los tres nos haríamos de soportes con Iida-kun al frente. Y luego si usamos el Kosei de Uraraka-chan para hacernos más ligeros podremos maniobrar con facilidad...- Izuku iba a continuar pero el pulso de Iida estaba bastante elevado, sabía que no era nerviosismo, así que pregunto. -¿Pasa algo?

\- Cómo era de esperar de ti, Midoriya...- Dijo Iida, pero había un tono sombrío en sus palabras- Pero me temo que tengo que rechazarte.

\- ¿Puedo saber el motivo?- Preguntó Hades.

\- Desde el examen de ingreso, solo he perdido. Eres un gran amigo, pero por eso si continuo siguiéndote nunca podré crecer.- Dijo el pelinegro de lentes sintiendo el peso de cada palabra, de cada vez que había quedado atrás.- Bakugou y Todoroki no son los únicos que te ven como rival.

Iida levantó su rostro con un fuego en los ojos y fue junto con su equipo, el equipo de Todoroki.

\- Yo... voy a desafiarte.- Dijo Iida para finalizar.

\- Iida-kun...- Dijo Uraraka, sintiéndose un poco mal.

Esto también le llegó al peliverde, esto le acaba de abrir los ojos ante una verdad.

\- (Ya ha comenzado. Todos tienen un enemigo. Es cierto, estoy en la sima en estos momentos. No puedo jugar a ser amigos.)

Una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados y con algo de malicia se extendió en la cara de Hades.

\- Con que es así entonces...- Izuku se cubrió de zarcillos por un segundo para dar lugar a su clásica chaqueta y capucha, pero llevando aún el uniforme debajo de estos. Golpeó su pecho y extendió su puño a un sorprendido Iida- ¡Que emocionante! ¡No creas que te la dejaré fácil!

Iida fue sorprendido por esto, pero luego puso una sonrisa y asintió antes de volverse a su grupo.

Luego se comenzó a oír un sonido como de aire comprimido.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, esto es muy bueno. ¡Tu! ¡Forma equipo conmigo, persona del primer lugar!- De la nada apareció una chica de pelo rosa, la cual invadía el espacio personal del peliverde.

\- ¡Estas muy cerca! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!- Dijo Deku.

\- ¡Soy Mei Hatsume, del curso de apoyo!- Dijo ella para quitarse sus lentes y revelar unos ojos amarillos con lo que parecía ser una diana.

\- Oh, la persona extraña de aquel entonces.- Dijo Uraraka al ubicarla de donde la reconocía.

\- Y la que tu rebasaste con un solo salto.- Dijo ella al referirse al peliverde- ¡No te conozco, pero déjame aprovecharme de tu lugar!

\- Que honesta...- Dijo Izuku con una gota en la sien, es honesta al menos.

\- Si hago equipo contigo, seré inevitablemente parte del equipo más visto por todos ¿verdad?- Dijo la pelirosa- Si eso sucede, inevitablemente mis bebes super lindos serán vistos por las grandes compañías. ¡Esto significa, en otras palabras que las compañías verán mis bebés!

La verdad, ellos no comprendieron nada.

\- Espera un momento... -Dijo Uraraka mientras trataba de darle sentido a lo que ella dijo- ¿Bebés y Grandes compañías? ¿Que eres-

\- Y creo que ustedes también se beneficiarán- Dijo Mei cada vez más cerca del encapuchado.

\- (Oh, no le interesó a ella...)- Pensó la castaña mientras un aura peligrosa salía de ella, en lo que veía a Mei cada vez más cerca de Izuku.

\- El curso de apoyo desarrolla equipos que ayudan a los héroes de acuerdo a su Kosei.- Dijo ella llamando la atención de ambos.-¡Tengo un montón de bebés, así que estoy segura que encontrarás uno que te guste!

Ella sacó de algún lado una especie de caja con un montón de cachivaches, o mejor dicho sus creaciones.

El peliverde miró dentro del baúl y encontró algunas cosas interesantes.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Te gusta este? Hice esto basado en la mochila de cierto héroe, añadiendo mi propio toque original a la vez.- Dijo al mostrar lo que parecía ser una mochila Jet.

\- ¿Podrías estar hablando de la Buster Hero, Air Jet?- Dijo Izuku al reconocer el estilo.

\- ¿Te gusta también?- Pregunto ella entusiasmada.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar un objeto dentro del baúl llamó la atención del peliverde.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó de forma retórica al levantar un objeto cilíndrico. Y en el un papel con sus especificaciones. Lo cual lo marcaba como incompleto. Pero perfecto para las necesidades de Izuku. - Con esto... solo necesito a...

Hades colocó el objeto cerca de su estómago y permitió que los zarcillos lo envolvieron y lo guardarán en su interior. De allí se levantó y fue a buscar al último miembro de su equipo.

\- ¿Deku-kun?- Pregunto Uraraka al ver al encapuchado dirigirse a un grupo de alumnos.

Allí se dirigió a uno en específico...

\- ¡Eres el último!

* * *

En otro lado del campo se estaba llevando lo que parecía ser una reunión para la erradicación de algo en específico...

\- Casi todos tienen su mirada en la clase A. ¿Por qué?- Dijo Neito a su equipo- Tal como Tetsutetsu dijo, la clase A está llena de sí mismos... es extraño ¿verdad? La única diferencia entre nosotros y ellos era que ellos luchaban contra villanos.- Cada palabra estaba cargada con veneno y este parecía no tener fin- ¿Por qué nosotros, los de la clase B estaríamos felices de estar en medio de la tabla? Vamos a dejar que la arrogante clase A lo sepa, chicos.

\- *¡Entonces es hora de empezar!*- Dijo Mic a través de los parlantes. Pero luego tapó el micrófono con su mano y se dirigió a Alex- Deja de comer, Alex.

 **\- Oye, tengo hambre.-** Dijo Zeus, comiendo su segunda hamburguesa, mientras cuidaba un frasco de vidrio con algo negro dentro.

\- *Después de 15 minutos para formar los equipos y hablar de estrategias ¡Doce equipos de caballería se forman en el campo!*- Dijo Mic volviendo al trabajo.

 **\- *Hay algunos equipos interesantes por ahi*-** Comentó Alex al ver unas combinaciones peculiares.

-*¡Ahora, levanten sus gritos de batalla! ¡Es hora de la batalla sangrienta de U.A! ¡Den la señal!*

En el predio los estudiantes estaban listos para la competencia. Incluyendo el equipo de nuestro protagonista.

 **\- ¡Si!-** Dijo Dark Shadow listo para el rodeo.

\- Uraraka-chan- Dijo el peliverde comprobando que estén listos.

\- Si- Respondió ella.

\- Hatsume- Luego dijo él.

\- Jaja- Dijo ella.

\- Tokoyami

\- Hmp - Su respuesta fue simple pero significativa.

\- Vamos a aplastarlos - Finalizó Hades para golpear su puño contra su propia palma.

* * *

En otra parte del campo se estaba llevando a cabo la última reunión de un equipo antes de que comience el partido. Dicho equipo es el de Todoroki.

\- Yo los escogí porque sería la formación más estable.- Comenzó el líder y jinete del equipo mencionando a cada uno- Kaminari tu estarás a la izquierda y mantendrás a los enemigos lejos con tu electricidad. Yaoyorozu estarás en el lado derecho encargandote del aislamiento y movimiento. Iida estará al frente como fuente principal de movilidad y defensa física

\- Así atacarás y crearás desvíos con hielo y fuego ¿verdad?- Preguntó Iida.

\- No- Dijo Todoroki, luego pareciera que las próximas palabras prácticamente las escupió - En batalla... nunca usaré mi izquierda

Sin duda Todoroki su equipo no pasó por alto este comentario en especial con la mirada de odio puro que mandó hacia cierta persona en las gradas.

Luego de unos minutos más todos los equipos estaban formados y listos para la contienda.

\- *¡De acuerdo! Han hecho sus equipos, ¿verdad? ¡No voy a preguntar si están listos o no!*

\- Tetsutetsu-Dijo Neito mirando al mencionado.- sin resentimientos ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¡Si!- Respondió este.

 **-*¡Ahora vamos! ¡El conteo regresivo para la brutal batalla real!*-** Dijo Alex esperando que caiga sangre.

\- *¡Tres!*

\- Estamos esperando...- Dijo Katsuki.

 **\- *¡Dos!***

\- ...por una cosa.- Dijo Todoroki.

\- *¡Uno!*

\- ¡Start!- Grito Midnight.

Esto dio paso a que todos los equipos salgan disparados de sus lugares para tratar de buscar más puntos. La mayoría fueron directo contra Deku

\- ¡Se trata de una batalla por diez millones de puntos!- Grito Tetsutetsu.

\- ¡Midoriya, tomare eso!- Dijo Hagakure con el mismo plan. Pero el único detalle era que ella no llevaba la parte superior del uniforme. Haciendo que Sato y Koga mirasen a otro lado. Incluso Jiro estaba un poco apenada.

\- Un ataque sin demora, eh... El destino de los perseguidos... - Dijo Tokoyami de forma dramática al ver que todos venían hacia ellos.

\- (Destino...)- Pensó Uraraka sorprendida por el uso de las palabras.

\- ¡Haz tu elección Midoriya!- Incentivo el chico ave.

\- ¡Por supuesto, nuestro movimiento es ir de frente!- Dijo con convicción y ganas de pelear.

Por pareciera que no todo sale como uno espera.

\- ¡No te dejare!- Dijo Tetsutetsu, esto le dio la señal al caballo de enfrente de usar su Kosei.

El cual convirtió la el suelo en un terreno inestable, casi parecía fango o arenas movedizas.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto alarmada Uraraka.

\- ¡¿No estamos hundiendo?!- Dijo Izuku, allí noto al extraño con su Kosei-(Su Kosei ¿eh?)

\- ¡Esto no es bueno... no puedo salir!- Dijo Hatsume.

\- ¡Uraraka-chan! ¡Hatsume!- Dijo el encapuchado llamando la atención de ambas- ¡Cúbranse los rostros!

Ellas lo hicieron y Deku presionó un botón

 **FLUSH**

Así se encendió la mochila Jet en la espalda de Izuku y salieron volando de la trampa.

\- ¿El voló?- Pregunto intrigado y sorprendido Tetsutetsu- Gracias al curso de apoyo ¿Eh?... ¡Síganlos!- Así guío a su equipo para la persecución.

\- ¡Jiro!- Grito Hagakure.

\- ¡Lo sé!- Dijo ella.

La usuaria de Airpone Jack lanzó sus apéndices contra el equipo de Midoriya, pero justo cuando estos estaban por llegar fueron interceptados por Dark Shadow.

\- ¡Tokoyami!- Dijo Jiro frustrada por su fallido ataque.

\- ¡Si!- Dijo Tokoyami en modo de festejo- ¡Dark Shadow, sigue vigilando nuestros puntos ciegos!

\- ¡Lo tengo! - Dijo este.

\- ¡Es genial!- Mencionó Izuku- ¡Era la visión 360 que nos faltaba!

Puede que Izuku posea un sonar, pero este ahora no le servía de mucho devido a las interferencias que causaban ciertos aparatos, además de que habían demasiados organismos para que pudiera concentrarse.

\- Tú eres quien me eligió- Dijo Tokoyami siendo genial.

\- Estamos aterrizando- Dijo Uraraka.

Allí ella usó las botas especiales de Mei para suavizar el aterrizaje

\- (Todos pesamos menos gracias a Uraraka-chan, solo ella, el equipo y ropa)- Pensó Izuku, ya que estaban dentro de los parámetros de su Kosei.

\- ¿Qué opinas de mis bebes?- Pregunto Hatsume- ¿No son lindos? La ternura se puede lograr ¿sabes?

\- ¡Excelente movilidad! - Dijo Deku-¡Los bebés son increíbles, Hatsume!

\- ¿Cierto?- Respondió Mei alegre porque gustaron sus bebes.

\- Es porque yo los estoy haciendo flotar...- Dijo Uraraka inflando las mejillas algo celosa. Ella creyó que nadie la escuchó.

\- Uraraka-chan...- Dijo Izuku, el cual tenía un muy buen oído y le dio una sonrisa a la castaña- Gracias.

Ella se sintió feliz.

Pero pronto nuevos enemigos comenzaron a asediarlos.

\- ¡Vamos tras ellos!- Dijo Hagakure apuntando al equipo de Midoriya- ¡Vamos, Jiro, es hora de vengarse!

Pero en eso Sato se percató de algo muy importante.

\- ¡Hey espera, Hagakure! ¡Tú banda de la cabeza ha desaparecido!

Esto hizo que se detengan y que ella comprobarse si era verdad para luego entrar en pánico.

\- ¡¿Cuando pasó esto?!- Dijo ella.

A unos metros de allí Neito sonreía arrogante con la banda de la chica invisible en mano.

\- Aprovechando mientras otros luchan.- Dijo el rubio.

\- *Ahora bien, a pesar de que apenas dos minutos han pasado desde que hemos comenzamos...*

 **-* ¡Ya se volvió un todo contra todos!***

-* ¡Las peleas por las bandas de la cabeza se llevan en todos lados! ¡Haciendo caso omiso de los diez millones de puntos e ir por el segundo, tercer y cuarto lugar no es tan malo tampoco*

\- Jajajaja- El equipo de Midoriya comenzó a oír una risa-¿Pelea? ¡No es eso... Esto es un saqueo de un solo lado!- Ellos vieron como Shoji se acercaba con sus brazos cubriendo su espalda.

\- ¡¿Soji?! ¡¿Por su cuenta?!- Pregunto Izuku- ¡Pero es una batalla de equipos!

\- Vamos a poner un poco de espacio entre nosotros por ahora.- Dijo Tokoyami video que veían más a por ellos- ¡No podemos estar de pie atrapados contra múltiples oponentes.!

Justo cuando estaban por salir corriendo nuevamente quedaron pegados.

\- ¿Que?- Dijo Uraraka al no poder levantar mover su pierna de ese lugar.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Uraraka-chan?- Pregunto Hades.

\- ¡Estoy atascada!- Respondió.

\- Eso es de Mineta- Mencionó el peliverde al ver la pelota morada- ¿De dónde...?

\- Por aquí... - Dijo Mineta apareciendo de entre las sombras de los brazos de Shoji- Midoriya...- Dijo de una forma algo tétrica.

\- ¿Eso está permitido?- Pregunto el prototipo.

\- ¡Lo está!- Dijo Midnight.

Izuku estaba tan absorto, que casi no pudo evitar el lengüetazo de Tsuyu.

\- Los siento, Midoriya-chan- Dijo ella estando junto a Mineta dentro de las membranas de los brazos.

-* El equipo de Mineta hace uso de la abrumadora diferencia de tamaños son como un tanque*- Dijo Mic

\- Si eso está permitido, entonces...! - Izuku comenzó a moldear su brazo izquierdo en un escudo. - ...Llevemos esto al siguiente nivel.

 **CRACK**

El escudo cambió de forma repentina, ahora era más grande, parecía fragmentado, entre las placas resaltaba el color verde brillante, y en cada placa había enormes espinas.

\- ¡No creas que me olvide de ti!- Dijo el peliverde para transformar su brazo derecho en el WiphFist y su cabeza en la armadura. Para hacer que los otros equipos se alejen. Lo suficiente para no puedan usar sus Koseis.

 **\- *Nadie en su sano juicio trataría de robarle a alguien que podría morderlo si se acerca.***

Las cuchillas del arma chocaban y producían un chasquido metálico, el cual estremecía a algunos, al mismo tiempo que los enormes dientes del casco brillaban con malicia. Mientras que el escudo seguía siendo acribillado por la pelotas.

\- ¡Tenemos que movernos!- Dijo Uraraka con la pierna derecha casi totalmente cubierta por la pelotas.

Estaban en una situación difícil, estas cosas serán un dolor de cabeza más adelante a menos que encuentre una manera de arreglarlo. Y le acaban de dar a Izuku la oportunidad perfecta para ello.

 **\- ! Necesito 10 segundos!-** Dijo Hades, tratando de animar a sus compañeros para que resistan un poco más.

Izuku a través de su escudo consumió todas las pelotas moradas. Rápidamente las descompuso en su cuerpo y la composición llegó a su cerebro. Ahora tenía la solución.

Lo que hará nunca lo había hecho y no estaba seguro si funcionaria, pero no tenían muchas opciones.

 **-! Cúbranse los ojos y no respiren!**

Su equipo vio como Izuku comenzaba a tomar mucho aire como si estuviera a punto de gritar. Así le hicieron caso y cerraron los ojos y aguantaron la respiración.

 **RAAAAAH**

Izuku lanzó un humo de color amarillento desde la boca. Esta comenzó a derretir las pelotas moradas dejándolas como un charco.

\- ¡¿Las disolvió?!- Pregunto alarmado Mineta.

\- ! Y no es lo único que aprendí!- Destransformó su brazo WiphFist y su casco, luego metió su brazo en su estómago y sacó una especie de tubo metálico, este se combinó con su propia carne y de allí disparó dos bolas negras a los pies de Shoji.

\- ¡Estoy pegado!- Dijo este.

\- ¡¿Copio mi Kosei?!- Pregunto Mineta

\- No sólo hice eso, Mineta...- Dijo Izuku con una sonrisa enorme.

El equipo de Mineta vio como las pelotas pareciera que se aferraban a las piernas de Shoji y se solidifican.

-Se quebraran en 2 minutos. Quisiera seguir hablando pero...- El peliverde solo les hizo un saludo antes de salir de allí- ...tengo que correr.

Izuku y su equipo salieron corriendo de alli, podían ver al público a clamando por mas acción. Pero Uraraka sintió algo cálido que caía en su brazo. Cuando llevo su vista vio...

Que era sangre.

Alarmada levantó la vista para ver que esta salía de la boca del peliverde.

\- Deku-kun ¡¿Estas bien?!

\- Cof... cof... Si, solo me duele un poco la garganta, pronto estaré bien.- Trato de tranquilizarla.

\- ¿Cómo paso esto?- Dijo Tokoyami- Creí que te curabas rápido.

\- Cuando el daño es externo si, mis defensas a daños internos aún son algo débiles. Esto fue como forzar un músculo sin preparación anterior. Además está el asunto de mi masa actual.

\- ¿Qué fue eso que hiciste con las pelotas moradas?- Pregunto Mei bastante curiosa, mientras miraba a los costados por si alguien los seguía.

\- Lo que hice fue lanzar un ácido para derretir el pegamento. Fue por eso que estoy así... Cof.

\- Procesaste un ácido desde tu cuerpo.- Dijo ella interesada. El cuerpo humano en sí produce ácidos, pero la capacidad para exteriorizarse es otra cosa.

\- Lo cual de forma segura me hubiera llevado varias horas. Pero ya estoy mejor... creo.- Algo si es seguro, tenía varios ases bajo la manga.

\- *¡Cómo era de esperar, todos están tras el equipo del primer lugar! ¡La clase A está bajo persecución!*

\- Todos tienen habilidad- Dijo una persona desde las gradas.

\- Esos tipos de la clase A son buenos.- Dijo otro.

\- ¡Con todos esos movimientos llamativos, aunque sólo se observa es llamativo!

\- ¡Hay mucha diferencia entre la experiencia de combatir villanos!- Y los comentarios seguían y seguían.

 **-* Ahora echemos un vistazo a los puntos de cada equipo*-** Dijo Alex.

\- *¡Han pasado 7 minutos! ¡Está es la clasificación actual en la pantalla!*

\- ¿Huh? Es un poco...- Dijo alguien de las gradas.

\- *¿Que? ¡Esperen un minuto!*

 **-*A parte de Midoriya, a la clase A no le está yendo muy bien.*-** Dijo Alex mirando el tablero con cierta sorpresa.

\- *¿Bakugou? ¿Qué?*- Dijo Mic, no creyendo lo que acababa de oír.

\- La clase A es muy simplista.- Dijo Neito luego de haberle quitado la banda de los puntos a Katsuki.

\- ¡Nos atrapo!- Dijo Mina

\- ¿Que has dicho bastardo?- Dijo Bakugou enojado- ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Te mataré!

En respuesta el equipo de Neito se detuvo.

\- Desde que Midnight dijo que era el primer juego no tenía sentido descalificar un montón de gente en la clasificación ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Huh?- Dijo Bakugou peligrosamente.

\- Suponiendo que mantendrían a unas 40 personas para la siguiente etapa, nos aseguramos de mantenernos dentro de ese número mientras podíamos, observando desde el fondo los Koseis y personalidades de los que serían nuestros rivales. No hay que ser obsesionados con ganar las preliminares ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Lo hiciste como una clase?- Pregunto Bakugou.

\- Bueno, no había un consenso, así que era una buena idea ¿no?

\- Hey, ahí vienen.- Dijo uno de los caballos del rubio.

\- Es mejor ir tras un top temporal como un caballo con una zanahoria ondeando frente a su cara.- Las palabras de Neito eran como leña al fuego de la furia de Bakugou, cada palabra lo ponía más agresivo- Oh, ya que estoy en ello, eres famoso ¿Verdad? Cómo la víctima del incidente del lodo!- El tío cabo su propia tumba- Cuéntamelo algún día. De cómo se siente ser atacado por un villano una vez al año.

\- Kirishima... cambio de planes...- Dijo Bakugou.

\- ¿Eh?... AHHHHH

Kirishima se había asustado pues debido a su ira Katsuki parecía que irradiaba un aura de muerte y destrucción. Con sus ojos rebosantes de cólera y dientes brillantes como tiburón.

\- Antes de ir por Deku, ¡Vamos a matar a todos estos tipos!

Todo esto fue escuchado por el equipo de Midoriya el cual debería alejarse de aquí...

\- (¿Con que tenían una estrategia a largo plazo?)- Pensó Izuku al escuchar el intercambio de palabras- (¿Y ahora Kacchan quiere acabar con el rubio? Sería una pena... ¡Que yo también esté molesto contra el!)

Así el peliverde y su equipo fueron contra Neito.

\- ¡Oi, Deku!- Grito Katsuki al ver que este se acercaba. Pero ahora mismo sólo quería acabar con Neito.

 **PUTT PUTT**

Hades con una gran precisión disparo a los pies de Kirishima y a sus manos, lo cual también atrapó a Bakugou.

-¡Bastardo!- Respondió Bakugou tratando de zafarse, no podía usar sus explosiones ya que un mal cálculo podría volarle los pies y las manos a sus compañeros.

\- Oh, ¿Me ahorraste las molestias de ir por ti?- Dijo Neito al ver a Izuku directamente, el cual ya guardaba su cañón- Pese a que no iba a ir por ti en un principio te agradezco la amabilidad.

\- No sabes cómo disfrutaré borrarte esa maldita sonrisa a puñetazos- Dijo Izuku cambiando sus brazos a MuscleMass.

\- Oh, interesante.

Izuku se acercó para darle un puñetazo. Pero el sujeto lo había bloqueado con una pared de aire que copio de su caballo.

 **PAM**

Sin problemas fue destruido, pero eso le dio a Neito la oportunidad perfecta para girar las tornas.

 **PAM**

Izuku recibió un puñetazo, el cual bloqueo con sus brazos, luego vio que su oponente tenía sus MuscleMass.

\- Son buenos brazos.- Dijo Neito.

Izuku no respondió y con ayuda de su equipo se acercó una vez más para enfrascaron en un combate cercano.

Los demás equipos no podían acercarse debido al poder que ejercían, un solo golpe desviado los tumbaría o los lesionaría.

Izuku se dio cuenta de que sólo copió en MuscleMass, no el virus, por lo cual sus golpes eran muy fuertes, pero tanto como los suyos.

 **PAM**

Tanto el peliverde como el rubio entrelazaron sus manos en una competencia de dominio. El rubio mantenía su sonrisa de superioridad, por su parte Izuku sólo tenía el rostro serio.

-Tengo que admitir que es un buen Kosei.- Dijo Neito. El cual pareciera que no sabía de la profundidad del BlackLight.

\- Eres bueno - Respondió Izuku. En ese momento una sonrisa salvaje apareció en su rostro.- Pero no tienes el paquete completo.

Su enemigo vio como las venas del brazo se iluminaban en verde brillante antes de sentir que le estaban aplastando los dedos. Como reflejo lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás.

Quería gritar, pero no permitiría que uno de la clase A lo vea. Con lo que parecía ser el esfuerzo de su vida volvió a mirar a Deku.

\- No todos somos arrogantes, lo que la mayoría tiene es confianza y el poder para respaldar lo que decimos, todos podríamos llevarnos bien en algún momento.

Esto sorprendió a Neito y a sus compañeros que los escucharon. Quizás habían juzgado mal a la clase A.

 **\- Eso no te salva que aún quiero destrozarte.-** Dijo Deku al convertir su cabeza en armadura.

 **PAM**

Izuku trajo hacia atrás sus brazos y golpeó la barbilla de Neito con su propia cabeza. Lo cual dejó inconsciente al rubio. Usando su nueva arma lanzó unas balas de biomasa a los pies de su oponente y donde se sentaba para que no se caiga.

\- Me llevare esto- Dijo Deku para agarrar la cinta de menor valor- Ahora, el estará bien, despertará en unos minutos pero... le recomiendo que corran... Ahora.

\- ¡Miren Puntos fáciles!- Grito Tokoyami, refiriéndose al noqueado.

\- *¡Midoriya noqueó a su rival y lo lanzó a una manada de lobos hambrientos! ¡Que cruel! ¡Pero está permitido, su rival no se cayó!*

 **\- ¡Ese es mi aprendiz!** \- Le dijo Alex a Mic, luego de tapar el micrófono.

\- Lo sabemos, solo tú podrías hacer algo así, Alex.- Respondió este.

 **\- Gracias**

\- No fue un cumplido...

\- Teme...- Dijo Katsuki muy enojado mientras miraba a Deku. La biomasa ya se había desecho y ahora estaban libres.

\- Te recomendaría que vallas por los puntos de allá, a menos de que puedas seguirnos.- Dijo el peliverde antes de apretar el botón y volar una vez más.

\- ¡DEKU!- Grito Katsuki en furia.

Todo parecía bastante bien. Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar.

En ese momento de la mochila Jet comenzó a salir humo negro. Por lo que tuvieron que aterrizar rápidamente.

\- Un aterrizaje algo forzoso- Dijo Uraraka. Antes de volver a correr con los demás.

\- Ya no podremos volar.- Dijo Izuku mirando la mochila- Pero solo tendremos que correr.

Ellos tuvieron que frenar bruscamente pues pareciera que de la nada apareció el equipo de Todoroki.

El cual tenía una mirada tan gélida como su hielo, la cual solo estaba dirigida a Hades.

\- No va a ser tan fácil ¿Eh?- Dijo el prototipo con una sonrisa.

\- *¡La batalla de caballería esta por entrar en la segunda mitad! En este inesperado aumento en la clase B, ¡¿Quién se quedará con los diez millones de puntos al final?!*

\- Voy a tomarlos ahora.- Dijo Todoroki con una profunda seguridad en sus palabras.

* * *

Los otros equipos no la estaban pasando tan bien que digamos. Uno de estos era el equipo conformado por Tsuyu, Mineta y Shoji.

-Era un buen plan, así que me uní al equipo a pesar de que eras tú. ¿Cuándo perdiste tu banda?- Pregunto Tsuyu mirando a Mineta, el cual estaba al borde de un colapso debido a que perdió su banda.

\- ¡No lo sé!- Respondió el pelimorado.

\- ¡Pero ahora no hay nada que perder!- Dijo Shoji viendo que ahora podrían buscar bandas sin ningún peligro. Esto pareció animar a Mineta.

\- Shoji, ¡modo de ataque completo!

En respuesta el chico pulpo extendió sus brazos hacia adelante de forma amenazante.

\- Vamos a robar los puntos de esos equipos con todo los que tenemos.- Dijo Mineta mientras él y su equipo se dirigían a donde estaban los diez millones de puntos.

Cerca de allí...

\- Pensé que no habría una confrontación hasta más adelante en este concurso. Parece que piensan bien de ti, Midoriya.- Dijo Tokoyami mirando al equipo de Todoroki.

\- Eso es una espada de doble filo.- Mencionó con una sonrisa, pero luego se puso serio- No dejen de moverse, ya vamos a medio camino.

Así su equipo comenzó a moverse siendo seguido muy de cerca por el de Todoroki.

\- ¡Iida, adelante!- Dijo este.

\- ¡Si!- Respondió el pelinegro.

\- Yaoyorozu, prepárate para aislarnos y conducir la electricidad.

\- ¡Si!- Dijo la chica para comenzar a crear lo que le pidieron.

\- Kaminari, tu- El jinete fue cortado por el rubio.

\- ¡Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer!- Dijo emocionado.

\- Miren, los demás también vienen por nosotros.- Dijo Izuku mirando que habían varios buitres cerca.

\- Asegúrate de poner la guardia bien...- Dijo Kaminari. Eso le dio la señal a Todoroki y los demás para que se cubran con el aislante.- Choque indiscriminado... ¡1.3 millones de voltios!

 **AHHHHHHHH**

Gritaron todos al recibir la descarga eléctrica, incluso Dark Shadow, el cual lo recibió en ves del equipo.

\- ¡Kaminari...!- Grito Jiro, particularmente enojada con él.

\- A menos de seis minutos para el final.- Dijo Todoroki para tomar el palo que había creado Yaoyorozu y comenzar a usar su Kosei de hielo en el hasta en el suelo- podemos dar marcha atrás ahora.

Esto hizo que todos los demás equipos sean congelados y que no pudiesen moverse.

\- Lo siento, pero vas a tener que soportarlo.

\- *¿Que? ¿Qué ha hecho?*- Pregunto Mic-*¡Todoroki se hizo cargo de esa multitud de competidores en un instante!*

 **\- *El los congelo luego de que el ataque de Kaminari los detuvo... supongo que se debería esperar, pero se tomó en cuenta lo mucho que la gente lo evitó durante la carrera de obstáculos.***

\- *¡Buen comentario!*

\- Yo también voy a tomar esos.- Dijo Todoroki antes de arrebatar algunas bandas de los demás equipos, aún aturdidos por el choque eléctrico y el hielo.

\- ¡Maldición!- Dijeron estos cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó.

Todoroki no quería que se escapasen así que comenzó a crear una pared de hielo muy gruesa.

 **PUFF**

-¡La mochila está muerta!- Dijo Izuku. Ya no podrían salir volando y ahora sólo podían correr.

\- Nooo !Mi bebé!- Grito Mei preocupada, pues la mochila fue electrocutada y lanzaba humo negro.

\- ¡Se acercan!- Dijo Uraraka.

\- ¡Voy a contenerlos!- Dijo Tokoyami lanzando a Dark Shadow.

\- !Yaoyorozu! - Dijo Todoroki.

Ella en respuesta creo una tabla de algún material el cual detuvo el golpe de Dark Shadow.

\- La creación de Momo-chan si que es difícil de manejar...- Dijo Izuku con una sonrisa algo nerviosa- (Esa es mi chica)

\- No... - Dijo Tokoyami llamando la atención del peliverde- Kaminari es peor. Si hubiera sido la luz del sol DarkShadow habría sido destrozado.

* * *

 _Flasback_

 _Pocos minutos antes de la competencia…_

 _-En cualquier caso quiero que te dediques a la defensa. Y que vigiles los puntos ciegos que podamos tener.- Dijo Izuku a Tokoyami mientras Mei lo ayudaba a colocarse la mochila._

 _\- Interesante.- Dijo el cara de ave- La capacidad ofensiva de mi Kosei aumenta cuanto más oscuro es, pero se vuelve feroz y difícil de controlar. Por otra parte bajo la luz del sol se hace posible controlar, pero su ofensiva se convierte en debajo de la media. Para decirme eso no tenías que atacar con mi Kosei sin saber eso... Es una elección muy singular dadas las circunstancias. Muy bien, intenta usarme. Lo dejo a tu cargo, Midoriya._

 _\- Por cierto...- Dijo Mei recordando algo importante que vio durante la carrera._

 _\- ¿Cómo haremos esto?- Pregunto Uraraka, tratando de decirlo con tacto- Ya sabes... pesas mucho._

 _\- Ya me encargue de eso. ¿Recuerdan que Midnight pregunto si alguien necesitaba ir al baño, debido a que recibió muchas solicitudes?- Dijo Deku._

 _En realidad solo recibió una solicitud. Fue Izuku que cambio de apariencia en varias ocasiones para hacer los pedidos. Había recolectado bastante ADN de muchos participantes sin que estos se dieran cuenta._

 _\- Si- Dijeron todos._

 _\- Aproveche para deshacerme del exceso, peso lo que una persona normal ahoea, pero esto podría traer unas complicaciones para mí. Pero nada grave._

 _Luego Izuku hizo un saludo al palco de comentaristas en donde Alex le devolvió el saludo mientras cuidaba un frasco donde contenía la biomasa concentrada de Izuku._

 _Fin del Flasback_

* * *

\- Ya veo... entonces la descarga de Kaminari...- Comenzó Hades

\- Exacto, mientras continúe la descarga, atacar será difícil.- Finalizó Tokoyami - Dark Shadow se volverá tímido

 **\- Estoy en contra de la violencia**.- Dijo este.

\- *¡El equipo de Midoriya no tiene lugar a donde ir!*

\- Dijiste que necesita oscuridad.- Dijo Izuku con una idea en mente- Te ayudare con ello.

Así convirtió ambos brazos en escudos y los combinó para crear una cúpula con pinchos de color negro.

 **\- *¡Midoriya se ha encerrado en una especie de caparazón!***

\- *¿Que? Al parecer a los jueces no les parece muy justo, dicen que si no salen de allí en el próximo minuto serán descalificados.*- Dijo Mic. Pues viendo eso era demasiado. Allí no había ni una posibilidad de perder, eso sería trampa.

Dentro de la cúpula...

\- ¿Que haremos, Midoriya?- Pregunto Tokoyami.

\- ¿Qué tal esta Dark Shadow?- Pregunto Izuku.

 **\- ¡Vamos a vencerlos!-** Dijo este ya recuperado, gracias a la oscuridad que había alli.

\- No podremos salir así nada más, necesitamos un plan.- Dijo Mei.

Estaban en una situación difícil. Y necesitaban un plan rápido. No es que pudieron a hacerse invisibles o algo así. Pero esto le dio una idea a Izuku.

\- Y yo tengo uno. -Dijo el, mientras miraba la banda de su cuello.

Con el equipo contrario...

\- Kaminari, prepárate para otra descarga.- Dijo Todoroki sin apartar la mirada del equipo contrario, pareciera que no pestañeaba siquiera.

\- ¡Ahora!- Dijo Izuku al quebrar su defensa y que Tokoyami lance a Dark Shadow para hacer que retrocedan y mantener distancia. Mientras se mantenían a la izquierda de Todoroki.

\- Lo estás haciendo bien.- Dijo All Might desde su asiento.

\- Él puede ver a través de ti. Tonto. - Dijo Endeavor, mirando el mismo partido, pero con una expresión completamente distinta. Había algo de desprecio en su voz.

\- (El está manteniendo su distancia, manteniéndose en mi lado izquierdo. Si llegara más de la cuenta, congelare a Iida.)- Pensó Todoroki dándose cuenta del actuar del peliverde.

\- Sólo falta menos de un minuto. No podrán utilizarme luego de esto.- Dijo el pelinegro de lentes de manera repentina- Cuento con ustedes.

\- ¿Iida?- Preguntaron dudosos sus compañeros de equipo.

\- Agarrense fuerte. Asegúrate de conseguirlo, Todoroki - Dijo el pelinegro con convicción.

\- Chicos, cuando les de la señal, corran a toda velocidad contra el hielo.- Dijo Izuku al tener una idea de lo Iida quería hacer gracias al uso de su visión térmica.

\- Torque Over.- Dijo el pelinegro.

 **FLUUUUSH**

En los tubos de escape de sus piernas llamas azules comenzaron a salir.

\- ¡Reciproburst!- Dijo este antes de correr a toda velocidad.

En menos de un solo segundo Todoroki le había arrebatado la banda de la cabeza a Izuku. Y habían frenado varios metros detrás de ellos.

\- *¡¿Que paso?! ¡Paso tan rápido!*

\- ¿Que fue eso?- Preguntó un aturdido Todoroki.

\- Forzando el Torque y las rotaciones aumentadas logre crear un poder explosivo. Sin embargo, después del retroceso mi motor se detiene por un tiempo.- Dijo Iida algo cansado.

\- *¡Todoroki tiene los diez millones de puntos de un momento a otro!*- Dijo Mic, mientras que Alex tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Vámonos!- Grito Hades queriendo poner toda la distancia que pudiera entre Todoroki y el.

Sin siquiera mirar atrás Deku convirtió sus brazos en MuscleMass y destruyó la pared de hielo de un solo golpe.

 **PAM**

\- *¡Pero parece que a Midoriya no le importa! ¡¿Se volvió loco?*- Pregunto Mic eufórico al ver el resultado.

\- ¿Que están haciendo?- También preguntó Momo, ya que no veía lógica en sus acciones- Ya no les queda tiempo.

En ese momento los caballos sintieron que el peliblanco/rojo se tensaba y parecía que estaba temblando.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto un aún exhausto Iida.

El equipo de Todoroki vio alarmado como la banda que atraparon comenzó a retorcerse entre zarcillos para dejar una con un monto, el cual no eran los diez millones.

\- ¡¿En qué momento?!- Pregunto Kaminari, al borde de la estupidez.

\- Fue cuando estaban bajo sus escudos.-Dijo Momo

\- (¡Ese bastardo!)- Pensó Todoroki.

Todos miraron al equipo de Midoriya el cual tenía una banda que decía 50 puntos en su cuello, luego se convirtió en una de diez millones. El solo pudo darles una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- Lo siento, pero una de mis especialidades, es ocultarme a plena vista- Dijo Izuku para sonreír y convertirse en Todoroki e incluso hablar con su voz, asombrando a todos los que lo ven en el proceso - Sin resentimientos ¿No?

\- *¡Increíble, oculto los puntos a plena vista!*

 **\- *No sólo eso, Mic. Demostró que no es alguien para subestimar.***

\- ¡DEKU-TEME!- Grito Katsuki aparecido de la nada, listo para saltar contra Deku.

 **-¡KACCHAN!-** Grito Izuku con la armadura puesta y espada en brazo.

Pareciera que estamos a punto de ver un choque de titanes. Una de las batallas más esperadas, una de las que prometen, sangre, lagrimas, dolor y gloria...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- *¡SE ACABÓ EL TIEMPO!*- Dijo Mic.

Esto hizo que ambos equipos se detuvieran haciendo que sus jinetes salgan volando por delante.

\- ¡Deku-kun!- Dijo alarmada la castaña pues el aún estaba bajo los efectos de su Kosei y había volado ganando mucha velocidad y fuerza.

Ella lo desactivo pero esto hizo que Deku cayera pesadamente y creará una zanja por donde pasaba, hasta que finalmente paró, luego de haberse cubierto con tierra.

 **\- No me corten la inspiración de esa manera...-** Mencionó un decaído peliverde con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo.

 **\- *¡Este es el final de la segunda ronda, batalla de caballería!*-** Dijo Alex, para que todo el público a clame como loco.

\- ¡Bakugou!- Dijo Kirishima al ver al caído.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Ashido mientras el resto del equipo se acercaba.

El rubio sólo dio un gemido de frustración y comenzó a golpear el suelo a modo de berrinche.

Por otro lado el peliverde había sido desenterrado por su equipo.

\- ¿Estas bien, Deku-kun?- Pregunto Uraraka mientras quitaba un poco de tierra de la cabeza del mencionado.

 **\- Sólo con un poco de tierra.** \- Luego de eso Hades escupió una piedra y luego volvió a la normalidad.

\- Maldición - Dijo Todoroki al bajarse de su equipo.

\- *¡Ahora vamos a echar un vistazo a los cuatro mejores equipos, de inmediato!*

 **\- *¡En primer lugar, el equipo de Midoriya!***

\- ¡Si!- Dijeron ellos celebrando.

\- *¡En segundo lugar el equipo de Todoroki!*

\- A pesar de que pasamos, patinamos hielo muy delgado.- Dijo Momo.

\- Lo siento... He causado problemas a todos.- Dijo Iida sintiéndose responsable.

\- Sin ti, hubiera sido mucho peor.- Trato de animarlo la pelinegra. Pero se olvidaron que ahora Kaminari estaba en modo idiota.

 **-* ¡En tercer lugar el equipo de Bakugou!***

\- ¡Ah, estuvimos tan cerca!- Dijo Mina.

\- Bueno, el tercer lugar no es tan malo.- Trato de tranquilizarla Sento.

\- ¿De verdad crees que así se siente?- Preguntó Kirishima apuntando con su pulgar a Katsuki el cual...

\- RAAAAAAAAAAH

\- *¡En cuarto lugar el equipo de Tetsut- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El equipo de Shinsho?! ¡¿Cuando llegó desde tan atrás?!*

\- Gracias por su colaboración- Dijo el pelimorado con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de su aturdido equipo. Salvo por Ojiro el cual lo miraba con recelo.

 **\- *¡Estos cuatro equipos avanzarán a la ronda final!***

Todo parecía felicidad para los primeros cuatro equipos. Deberían estar celebrando pues habían recibido una nueva oportunidad de demostrar su valía. Pero para Todoroki no era así...

\- (No voy a usar esto para atacar. Es lo que he decidido)- Pensó el mirando con desprecio su lado izquierdo. Pero no pudo evitar reprocharse el haber perdido- (A este ritmo voy a estar haciendo lo que mi viejo quiere...)

\- *¡Ahora, vamos a tomar un descanso de una hora antes de empezar las festividades de la tarde!*

 **\- *¡Nos vemos!*** \- Así ambos locutores apagaron los micrófonos. Y haciendo que las personas salgan del estadio para comer algo.

\- Hey, gripe andante, vamos por comida.

 **\- Busquemos a cabeza de borrador, parlante.**

* * *

Por otra parte luego de la batalla de caballería muchos equipos tenían un aura depresiva y se preguntaban en qué habían fallado.

\- ¿Que paso?- Pregunto un decaído Tetsutetsu a su equipo- Antes de que me diera cuanta teníamos cero puntos y se acabo...

\- ¿Podría ser el castigo... - Comenzó una chica la cual tenia plantas en la cabeza- por tomar puntos pequeños de una forma tan indecente?- No pudo evitar recordar que ella fue quien le quitó la banda a Mineta.

\- ¡No puedo aceptar eso!- Grito Tetsutetsu queriendo arrancarse los pelos.

Los otros equipos no la estaban pasando tan bien.

\- Que decepcionante...- Dijo Tsuyu hecha de humo de la frustración... literalmente, aunque no lo demuestre.

Pero prefirió mantener un buen humor y felicitar a los ganadores.

\- Mina-chan, felicidades- Dijo la peliverde a la pelirosa.

\- Bueno, Bakugou simplemente me dejo entrar para usar mi Kosei contra el hielo de Todoroki, así que no se si refleja mis habilidades.- Dijo algo decaída.

\- ¡Iida-kun!- Dijo Uraraka al pelinegro-¡Yo no sabía que tenías un movimiento especial!¡No es justo!

\- ¡No tiene nada que ver con justicia!- Refuto este- ¡Además tenían una mochila Jet! - Le recriminó el pelinegro.

\- No estamos aquí para echarnos en cara las cosas ¿No?- Dijo ella tratando de desviar la conversación.

\- Además, quería hacer algo para competir contra Midoriya.- Dijo el pelinegro luego de un suspiro.

\- Cosa de hombres ¿Eh?- Dijo ella.

\- ¿Han visto a Izuku-kun?- Preguntó Momo.

\- Estaba detrás de nosotros-Gero - Dijo Tsuyu al girarse, pero no había nadie.

Miraron a su alrededor para buscarlo pero había rastro de él. Es como si se hubiera esfumado.

En otro lugar, alejados de todos, dos personas estaban teniendo un momento de suma tensión. Si las miradas matasen definitivamente ambos estarían muertos.

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste aquí...- Pregunto Izuku con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho- Todoroki?

El cual mantenía una mirada con la misma intensidad.

* * *

Todos estaban saliendo por la hora del almuerzo. Incluso el héroe N° 2, Endeavor.

\- ¡Hey!- Dijo All Might apareciendo de la nada y haciendo que Endeavor se detuviera.

De forma imperceptible para el rubio las llamas del otro héroe ardieron con odio.

\- ¡Mucho tiempo sin verte!- Dijo el rubio de forma alegre -¡Tomemos un té, Endeavor!

\- All Might...- Dijo Endeavor en un tono sumamente peligroso.

* * *

 **(Gintama Ed 17-Some like it hot)**

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

Se ve una gota de agua que cae del cielo en la ciudad y luego comienza a llover.

 **Dokka ue no sora de**

 **Sappari kiitenain darou?**

 **Waza to kobosu sign**

 **Minogasu kimi**

Se ve a Izuku parado en medio de la lluvia con una expresión pensativa. La cámara luego muestra que Izuku en realidad estaba en un cementerio frente a una lápida.

 **Hora itsudatte onaji de wakari atte**

 **Tonda kanchigai da yo?**

 **Koko ni iru boku ni kizukenain daraou**

Se ve a Uraraka, Tsuyu y Momo sentadas en un balcón mientras miran la lluvia.

 **Hitogomi ni magirete hitori**

 **Munashikutte miageru sora**

 **Todokanai kaiwa catch ball**

 **Kodoku wa mashiteku**

Se ve a Todoroki recostado por una pared con los ojos cerrados mientras Kirishima estaba debajo de la lluvia. La imagen cambia a All Might con una sombrilla bajo la Lluvia. Luego se muestra a Izuku que se aleja de la lapida.

 **Hey! Hey! Kotaete**

 **Dare ka imasenka?**

 **Zutto sagashitemo**

 **Kotae nai ya**

Se ve la ciudad de Musufatu y sobre el tejado de la U.A: está parado Alex

 **Hey! Hey! Boku dake ga**

 **Boku wo tsukuru kara**

 **Naitatte waratte nikundatte**

 **Aishite ikiteikoua**

Se ve a Alex con una expresión seria sin inmutarse por la lluvia. La imagen cambia a una foto de Alex, Izuku y All Might

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot (samurai heart)**

Se muestra a Katsuki con una expresión seria sin importarle la lluvia que caía sobre él.

 **Hey! Hey! Kotaete**

 **Dare ka imasenka?**

 **Zutto sagashitemo**

 **Kotae nai ya**

Se ve a Izuku caminando bajo la lluvia con una expresión seria sobre el techo de la U.A.

 **Hey! Hey! Boku dake ga**

 **Boku wo tsukuru kara**

 **Naitatte waratte nikundatte**

 **Aishite ikiteikou**

Se ve a Alex caminando por el mismo lugar hasta que se encuentra con Izuku. Ambos se miran y luego cada uno sonríe.

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

Luego ambos con su brazo espada se lanzan para luchar con el otro. La imagen final es una flor en la lápida que había visitado Izuku.

* * *

En el Próximo capitulo…

Izuku vs. Shino.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nuevamente quiero dar gracias a todos.**

 **Como pudieron ver la tensión crece cada vez más entre los estudiantes.**

 **Lo de Neito fue algo que me pidió ChaosGodInfinity. Espero que les haya gustado, chicos.**

 **Use el equipo original pues muchos me lo pidieron. A parte de ello fue debido a que tendría que calcular los nuevos valores de los puntos.**

 **Azrael: Y no se olviden de pasar por mi fic. El veneno de un Héroe.**

 **Zero: Y pronto les traere un fic de Boku no hero con una temática de Cyborgs, Mechas y otras cosas locas.**

 **Devil: Ahora si, eso sería todo por ahora… se despiden sus amigos de TheDevilZero recordandoles…**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


	15. Hades Vs Shinso

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. A aquí su amigo Devil de TheDevilZero trayéndoles un nuevo cap de este fic que tantos les gusta.**

 **El cap pasado estuvo lleno de sorpresas y este promete muchas más. Ahora… Vamos a las Reviews.**

 **Funka1999: Gracias por el Review como siempre. Lo de Deku y Bakugou solo se me ocurrió en el momento, y te aseguro que te gustara este capítulo, aunque puede que sea un poco más oscuro. Y para saberlo tendrás que leer.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Hola chicos. Por supuesto que es ingenioso, solo espera pues cada vez será más interesante. ¿Imitación? No. De lo que estamos hablando es un robo y evolución prácticamente. Y si, lo lei y ya saben el resto.**

 **MIKE202303: No.** **It is not her mother, she is well and alive. the tomb is just a metaphor, it's more I only put it because I liked the music**

 **selkova: Creo que te refieres a Uraraka. Pese a que me gustaría hacer que acepte el plan es por motivos de honor y orgullo por el cual ella no acepta. Y si es consciente de poder de Bakugou, pero Izuku tiene que dejar que las chicas crezcan también.**

 **soulalbarn18000: Gracias. Y quiero aclarar que yo, Devil soy el que escribí. Y el equipo ayudo a corregirlo. Y gracias, si ya sabias que paso, no sabrás que te golpeó en este.**

 **Antares. StormRage: Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Y es bueno saber que te esta gustando. Como dije lo de deku y Bakugou solo se me ocurrió, así como lo de la banda, es que últimamente no he usado el cambio de apariencia.**

 **miguel. puentedejesus: Gracias**

 **Ben56: Gracias. Como dije, no hay más chicas para el Harem. Pues siento que perdería profundidad si lo hago.**

 **Fernando917: Gripe andante es Alex, pues es un virus, literalmente. Aizawa es cabeza de borrador, su nombre significa literalmente eso.**

 **Daniel Dankus: Gracias por el apoyo**

 **Jose2002Davif: Gracias, es bueno saber que te gusto y lo de itsuka no se va a poder. Ya lo he explicado.**

 **Bueno, esos fueron todos los Reviews del cap pasado y espero que este tenga más.**

 **Les advierto que en este cap habrá contenido gráfico.**

 **Ahora, sin más preámbulos... AL CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

 **(Gundam Blood Orphans Op 2)**

 **''Kachitoritai mono mo nai muryoku na baka niwa narenai'' Sore de kimi wa iinda yo**

Se ve a Izuku con su traje pulsando unos botones para que unas puertas se abran dando lugar al estadio de la U.A generando una cortina de humo.

 **Kirikiri to ikizama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o Kono jidai ni tatakitsuketeyare**

De esa cortina sale Izuku con su armadura y con su brazo espada manda a volar a dos oponentes. En la ranura del casco un resplandor verde se hace presente. Se muestra "Un Prototipo entre Heroes" en un fondo blanco para que luego el fondo sea sustituido por las espadas cruzadas de Hades y Zeus.

 **Fukai yoru no yami ni nomarenai you hisshi ni natte Kagayaita rokutousei marude bokura no you da**

Se ve la cuidad y de uno de los departamentos sale Izuku listo para otro día en la academia. Luego se ve a Alex en el salón de clases. Se ve a Kirishima peleando contra Tetsutetsu. Luego a Uraraka, Tsuyu y Momo tomando un café juntas.

 **Kurikaesu nichijou ni orenai you ni**

Se ve a Alex conversando con la madre de Izuku. Luego a All Might junto con los profesores y por último a la Alianza de los villanos.

 **''Kachitoritai mono mo nai muryoku na baka niwa narenai'' Sore de kimi wa iinda yo Kirikiri to ikizama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o Kono jidai ni tatakitsuketeyare**

En la arena se ve a Izuku que pelea contra varios oponentes usando su espada y esquivando, luego cambia a MusscleMass para golpear un ataque directo de Todoroki. Para luego saltar directo a Greene. La imagen cambia a Izuku tratando de alcanzar a All Might.

 **Muryoku na mama de wa owarenai Dakara kimi wa ikunda yo**

Se ve a la madre de Izuku colgando unas ropas antes de correr adentro. La imagen cambia a una señora de pelo blanco sentada en un hospital

 **Douse nara kuzu janaku hoshikuzu nimo ikou Mita dareka no negaigoto mo seoi ikiteyare**

Se ve a todos los maestros de la U.A, toda la clase B y luego a la clase A. Luego se enfoca en Izuku y Alex. Por último el peliverde levanta su mano, esta se transforma en la de All Might, luego la de Alex y por último la de él antes de cerrar su puño.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola- Habla normal.

 **-Bienvenido a la cima de la cadena alimenticia-** Izuku con armadura, Alex Mercer o "Efecto especial"

-(No lo sé…)- Pensamientos.

* * *

Después del segundo evento, había llegado finalmente la hora del almuerzo. Algo esperado por muchas personas, tanto espectadores como participantes del festival.

Y los presentadores eran los encargados para hacer dicho anuncio.

 **-*Ahora, vamos a tomar un descanso antes de comenzar con las actividades de la tarde.*** -Dijo Alex **.-*Nos vemos***

Los estudiantes comenzaron a salir del área central para dirigirse a la cafetería.

-Tengo hambre.

-Vamos a darnos prisa y a comer

Estos eran algunos de los comentarios más comunes para la mayoría.

Pero había dos estudiantes en específico que estaban en medio de otros asuntos. Más apartados de todos y en un pasillo ligeramente oscuro estaban reunidos Izuku y Todoroki.

-Dime de una vez lo que me querías decir.- Dijo el joven Prototipo mirando a su compañero y rival en las competencias, con bastante irritación por el hambre- No me quiero perder la hora del almuerzo si solo vas a estar mirándome.

La razón de su impaciencia era el hambre. Tenía que reponer la biomasa antes del siguiente evento de lo contrario todo se pondría muy feo.

Todoroki no respondió las provocaciones del joven, estaba tratando de estudiarlo o cuando menos intimidarlo. Pero Izuku tampoco había cambiado la misma expresión que tenía su rival.

-(Hmp, está tratando de intimidarme con esa mirada fría, al menos es diferente a la de Kacchan. Es una pena que ya ninguna de las dos funcione.)- Pensó Izuku de forma algo aburrida. Realmente había pasado demasiado tiempo con Alex y con los Hunters, pocas cosas llegaban a intimidarlo hoy en día.

De alguna manera eso era bueno. Pero de cierta forma le molestaba pues cada día se sentía menos humano.

-Estaba sobre potenciado.- Dijo Todoroki finalmente- Tanto que incluso consideré romper mi promesa.

-¿Promesa?...- Dijo con interés el peliverde- (¿De qué está hablando?)- Pensó al no verle sentido con lo que decía. Pero al buscar en sus recuerdos descubrió algo interesante-(Nunca uso su lado izquierdo).

Volvió su atención a su rival cuando este volvió a hablar.

-Una vez pude ver a All Might peleando, pero esa vez se contuvo demasiado, sabía que podía dar más.- Dijo Todoroki recordando dicho momento- No sabía hasta donde podía llegar su fuerza hasta que te vi pelear contra Nomu.

Izuku se tensó ante eso. Puede que no lo pareciera pero estaba un poco nervioso. No podía revelar esa información a nadie.

-¿Midoriya eres...- Comenzó Todoroki. Izuku ya estaba planeando mil maneras para hacer que guarde silencio y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba en que había fallado para darle tantas pistas a las personas- El hijo de un amor secreto de All Might o algo?

Eso fue inesperado.

-Pff, Jajaja-Izuku no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante la idea. Tenía más probabilidades de ser el hijo de Alex.

Todoroki vio esto con ojos entrecerrados y de allí replanteo su frase anterior.

-No... - Dijo haciendo que el prototipo lo mire- Tu forma de actuar es más parecida a la de Alex-sensei.

Esto hiso callar a Deku.

-(Yo y mi bocota)- Pensó Izuku queriendo golpear su cabeza contra una pared. Pero en cambio solo se rascó la nuca.

-Dijiste que tu relación con él es algo complicada- Dijo de forma acusadora el peliblanco con rojo.

Hades solo soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

-No es mi padre y no es como que es algo de abandono o yo lo rechace ni nada. - Dijo queriendo que quede claro de una vez- Es que es realmente complicado. Posiblemente más de lo humanamente posible.

Pues era cierto. Para comprender las implicaciones biológicas básicas de la composición de ellos se requeriría una maestría en varios campos de la genética.

-Suenas como si fueras su clon o algo así.- Dijo el joven.

-(Pues ni esta tan lejos, después de todo somos biológicamente iguales)- Pensó al recordar el tiempo en el que compartieron cuerpos hasta que se separaron como dos células en mitosis.

Pero no era momento para eso. Izuku sacudió su cabeza ordenar sus pensamientos y concentrarse en lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Que tiene eso que ver con lo que estamos hablando?- Pregunto el en un intento de desviar la conversación.

\- Pero tampoco negaste una conexión con All Might.- Pareciera que la conversación se desvía una vez más, pero para un flujo desfavorecedor para el peliverde.

Por más que Todoroki intentase no conseguiría nada de él. A sí que decidió cambiar el curso una vez más.

\- Endeavor es mi viejo.- Dijo el de peli bicolor. Con algo de pesar, odio e incluso de asco- Estoy seguro de que sabes de que está atascado como el héroe numero dos para siempre. Si tú tienes algo que ver con el héroe N° 1 entonces, yo...- El apretó su puño para luego mirar a Deku - ...tengo aún más razones para golpearte.

* * *

\- Hey! Mucho tiempo sin verte.- Dijo All Might parado en el descanso de las escaleras, usando un traje de negocios.- Tomemos un té, Endeavor.

El héroe de fuego estaba a unos escalones más abajo usando su traje de héroe. Se podía ver perfectamente las llamas de rabia silenciosa.

\- All Might - Dijo el héroe N° 2 de forma peligrosa.

\- No te he visto desde aquella charla que tuvimos con la prensa hace diez años ¿eh?- Dijo el rubio de forma amistosa, paro cada intento era rechazado.- Te vi, así que pensé a decirte hola.

\- Ya veo.- Dijo Endeavor en forma de comprensión- Bueno, ya lo has hecho. Déjame.- Dijo el héroe de forma cortante.

Este comenzó a bajar por las escaleras al tiempo que refunfuñaba.

\- Te, que broma. Voy a ir al baño ¡Fuera!

\- Jajajaja- Se rio All Might al tiempo que hacia una pirueta y cayo de forma perfecta en el siguiente descanso para irritación de Endeavor- ¡Para alguien con el Kosei tan caliente eres bastante frío! ¡No seas así!

\- Tch- Se maldijo el héroe de fuego.

\- Tu hijo Shotou lo hiso maravillosamente sin necesidad de usar la mitad de su poder.- Dijo All Might tratando de elogiar al padre del joven por, a su parecer, un estupendo trabajo en criarlo.

Pero ese comentario pareciera que solo era sal en las heridas.

-Pero esa fue la razón por la que perdió- Dijo de forma molesta. Pareciera que esas derrotas le dolían más a el que a su propio hijo.

\- No te lo tomes tan mal. Aún queda un evento.- Dijo All Might viendo que en verdad le afectaron los resultados de esos eventos. Así que trato de desviar la conversación -Pero dime, ¿Fue por qué le enseñaste bien?

\- ¿Que estas tratando de decir?- Pregunto confundido el héroe de fuego.

\- Porque quiero saber realmente como criar a la siguiente generación- Dijo con sinceridad en sus palabras.

Endeavor solo se rio de ello.

\- ¿Te parece que te lo diría?-Dijo en tono de burla. Y comenzó a caminar y empujando un poco al rubio.-Luces desorientado como de costumbre, y me estas poniendo los nervios de punta.- Dijo al comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

\- Lo siento...- Es lo único que pudo decir el héroe N° 1 mientras juntaba sus manos.

Pero en ese momento Endeavor se detiene y ladea un poco la cabeza.

\- Solo recuerda esto...- Dijo de forma siniestra, llamando la atención del rubio' Voy a crear a un héroe te supere algún día.- Se podía notar las emociones que transmitía- Por eso lo cree.

\- ¿Que estas...?- All Might lo miro con algo de incomodidad. "Crear" sonaba más a una herramienta que una persona.

\- Él está en su etapa rebelde en este momento, pero definitivamente te superará.- Sin darse vuelta comenzó a caminar dejando a All Might solo- ¡Me aseguraré de ello!

El rubio ahora podía ver qué clase de persona era. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima, tanto por el padre como por el hijo.

* * *

Por otro lado la conversación con los estudiantes no había cesado...

-Mi viejo tiene un fuerte deseo de elevarse en el mundo. Como un héroe gano por sí mismo un nombre con la fuerza de aplastamiento.- Dijo Todoroki. -Debido a eso la leyenda viviente, All Might es una monstruosidad ante él.

Cada palabra estaba cargada con una veracidad indiscutible, pues él lo sabía de primera mano. Izuku también sabía que no mentía gracias al palpitar de su corazón, estaba elevado, no por que mintiera, sino porque estaba enojado.

-Puesto que no podía superar a All Might se trasladó a su siguiente plan.

En este punto el prototipo ya tenía una vaga idea de lo que pasaba, pero quería asegurarse.

-¿Que tiene eso que ver con todo..? ¿Que estas tratando de decirme?- Pregunto.

El hijo de Endeavor lo miro sombrío.

-Has oído hablar de los matrimonios de Kosei ¿no?

-Si- Respondió el teniendo ahora la última pieza del rompecabezas.

Al recibir la afirmativa, el de pelo bicolor continuó.

-Esa cosa se convirtió en un problema para la segunda y tercera generación cuando grandes súper poderes comenzaron a aparecer.- El apretó su puño fuertemente- Escoger un cónyuge basado solo en el fortalecimiento de su Kosei y pasárselo a sus hijos, obligando a la gente a casarse.- Eso ultimo parecía que lo dijo como si fuera un escupitajo - La forma tradicional de pensar provocada por una falta de ética. Él es un hombre con ambos, logros y dinero. Se ganó a los parientes de mi madre y obtuvo su Kosei.

Izuku podía sentir que tenía las emociones a flor de piel.

-El está tratando de cumplir con su propio deseo al criarme, con el único objetivo de superar a All Might.- El golpeo la pared de concreto detrás suyo- Es tan molesto...

Se dio la vuelta y vio a los ojos al peliverde.

-¡No voy a convertirme en la herramienta de una escoria como esa!

Levantó lentamente levanto su mano y se la llevo a la cara, más precisamente al área de su cicatriz

-En mis recuerdos mi madre siempre está llorando.- Dijo con voz algo quebrada- "Tu lado izquierdo es antiestético", mi madre me lo dijo mientras vertía agua hirviendo sobre mí.

Pareciera ser que Hades no se vio afectado por esto en el exterior pero por dentro estaba muy sorprendido, con algo de pena, simpatía y otras emociones al escuchar esta historia. Y no era el único, Katsuki había estado escuchando la conversación desde su inicio.

-Básicamente elegí una lucha contigo para demostrarte lo que puedo hacer, sin necesidad de usar el maldito Kosei de mi viejo.- Dijo con convicción- No... ¡Yo lo rechazo por completo al ganar el primer lugar sin usarlo!

El mundo del que le hablaba era tan diferente al de Izuku que casi lo hiso temblar. No por miedo, por simpatía.

Hades había visitado los recuerdos delos altos mandos de la BlackWatch que ayudaron a la creación de la BlackLight con ayuda de Gentek. Los había experimentado en propia carne. Sabía lo que se sentía ser nada más que una herramienta y él era de la peor clase de herramientas... un arma. Una viviente.

-No me importa si o puedes decir como estas relacionado con All Might... No me importa lo que seas de All Might. O que hayas ganado dos de los eventos. Voy a elevarme sobre ti usando solo mi lado derecho.

Después de decir eso, de sacarse eso del pecho comenzó a salir del pasillo bajo la permanente mirada del peliverde.

-Lamento hacerte perder el tiempo.

Por su parte ahora Hades pensaba que esto no fue una pérdida de tiempo. El ya había estado ahí, en ese lugar donde se horrorizaba de lo que era. Solo cuando abrazo lo que era y se desligo de lo que apresaba su corazón pudo avanzar.

Y por ello quería ayudarlo.

\- (¿Que debería decir?)- Pensó el encapuchado, pensarlo y hacerlo eran cosas distintas. Le dio una mirada a su compañero de clases y decidió hablarle antes de que vaya. -¡Oye!

Esto hiso que Todoroki se detenga y se girase para ver a su rival de forma seria. El vial había salido del pasillo también.

-He recibido la ayuda de los demás.- Dijo el aceptando lo que había pasado- Pero he logrado avanzar por mi cuenta desde aquel día.

Todoroki escuchaba de forma atenta, como retribución ya que él lo había escuchado.

-All Might... quiero ser como el...- Dijo Izuku de forma soñadora, luego negó con la cabeza- No, quiero ser mejor que el.- Esto hiso que Todoroki abra los ojos levemente, querer superar el muro más alto del mundo de verdad era una meta.- Por ello tengo que ir mas allá de todos los limites. El primer paso es alcanzarlo. Por ello no puedo perder.

El hijo de Endeavor no dijo nada esperando a que continúe.

-Lo que te dije cuando esto comenzó. Lo recuerdas ¿No?.- Izuku le dio una sonrisa en modo de desafío- "Ven a mí con todo lo que tengas"

-Si- Dijo el en respuesta.

Puede que a simple vista pareciera que Shotou no demostró nada. Pero Izuku pudo ver, aunque sea por solo un segundo, esa chispa.

Las ansias de un combate.

Al igual que con Bakugou.

* * *

Luego de la hora del almuerzo. Tiempo en el cual nuestro protagonista aprovecho para sacar algo de biomasa del frasco de Alex y de paso comer algo, al fin había llegado el tiempo para la parte final.

-*¡Ahora que ha terminado el almuerzo es hora de recelar el último juego!*- Dijo Mic, luego le dio un sorbo a un vaso con agua- *Pero antes de eso... ¡Hay buenas noticias para todos los que no llegaron a la final!*

 **-*¡Esto es solo un festival deportivo!*-** Dijo Alex entrando un poco en el espíritu. Puede que en la Universidad odiaba estos eventos, pero ahora les había tomado el gusto y la comida era muy sabrosa **-*¡A sí que hemos preparado juegos recreativos para que todos puedan participar también! ¡A sí que ya saben, rómpanse una pierna!***

Mic no quería quedarse atrás del buen humor que se generó luego de haber comido.

-*¡Incluso hemos traído porristas reales de América para animar las cosas!*

El héroe rubio hiso una aparición de algunas porristas en la pantalla gigante.

\- ¡Oh!¡Si! - Repetían ellas entre porras.

Esto hiso que el público masculino enloquezca.

Pero de repente, ambos locutores vieron algo que los hiso abrir los ojos.

-*¿Eh?*- Dijo Mic para acercarse más a la ventana para ver si estaba viendo bien.

 **-*¿Que están haciendo?*** \- Pregunto Alex genuinamente confundido.

Pues en medio del campo...

Estaban las chicas de la clase A vestidas como porristas. Pero ellas estaban congeladas en su lugar con un aura bastante extraña.

-*¿Que ocurre clase A? ¿Qué clase de Fanservice es este?*- Dijo Mic en un tono confundido pero de modo de broma.

-¡Si!- Dijeron dos chicos al ver que su plan había funcionado.

-¡Mineta! ¡Kaminari! ¡¿Nos engañaron, no es así?!- Grito Momo.

* * *

 _Flasback_

 _A la hora del almuerzo - Cafetería..._

 _-Yaoyorozu, Jirou- Dijo Kaminari con los ojos cerrados mientras estaba junto a Mineta._

 _La pelinegra, sosteniendo su almuerzo, se dio vuelta y preguntó._

 _-¿Hm? ¿Necesitas algo?_

 _-Bueno, estoy seguro de que ya sabes ya, eres la representante de la clase y todo pero dijeron que tienen que llevar esa ropa para la batalla de porras por la tarde.- Dijo Mineta para apuntar a las invitadas estadounidenses._

 _-¡¿Eh?!- Dijo Jirou alarmada._

 _La pelinegra tenía sus dudas... y bien infundadas._

 _-No he oído nada como un evento como ese aunque..._

 _No pudo continuar ya que Mineta volvió a hablar._

 _-No tienes que creerme pero lo oímos de Alex-sensei.- Dijo Mineta tratando de sonar convincente, es probable que Alex lo aplaste por usar su nombre para algo así, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.-Pensé que tal vez se le habían olvidado así que se los dije por si acaso._

 _Fin del Flashback_

* * *

Momo cayó de rodillas, rendida.

-¿Por qué siempre caigo en las trampas de Mineta?- Pregunto ella cansada emocionalmente- Incluso he usado mi Creación para hacer los trajes...

Por su parte Uraraka se dedicó a consolar a su amiga.

-Esos tipos son tan tontos- Dijo Jirou con vergüenza para lanzar al suelo los pompones.

Pero había alguien que pensaba un poco distinto.

-Bueno, todavía hay tiempo antes de la final- Dijo la chica invisible para luego emocionarse- ¡Esta bien! ¡Vamos a hacerlo!

-¡¿Que?!- Preguntó Jirou

-Toru-chan te gusta esto ¿verdad?- Pregunto Tsuyu.

Pero un pensamiento le llego a la castaña.

-Me pregunto si esto le gustara a Deku-kun- Se preguntó Uraraka en voz alta.

Las tres aludidas se levantaron y buscaron con la mirada al mencionado. Cuando lo encontraron no pudieron evitar avergonzarse.

El joven Prototipo se las quedo mirando fijamente, solo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo aparto la mirada y se rasco la nuca.

-Se ven... lindas.

Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Puede que sean pocas palabras, pero fueron más que suficientes para las chicas. El peliverde no podía decir que no le gustaba lo que vio.

Pero recordó la razón por la que llevaron eso...

\- ¡Si!- Dijeron Mineta y Kaminari disfrutando de su victoria.

Hasta que unas enormes manos aprisionaron sus cabezas.

Trataron de girarse pero solo pudieron ver dos ojos con un brillo verde antinatural.

\- Agradezco la hermosa vista, pero me acaban de cabrear muchísimo...- Dijo Izuku con una voz de ultratumba haciendo que a ambos se les hiele la sangre- **Cuando termine con ustedes no sabrán la diferencia entre una guinda navideña y ustedes.**

Así Hades los arrastró a las sombras de las instalaciones para enseñar respeto...

Pero eso no es apto para cardíacos.

 **-*¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a divertirnos con los juegos recreativos!*-** Dijo Alex sabiendo lo que les pasaría a continuación.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde todo estaba listo para continuar...

-*Cuando esté listo, los dieciséis de cuatro equipos que llegaron a la ronda final ¡Pelearan estilo torneo! ¡Uno-a-Uno!*- Dijo Mic anunciando el ultimo evento.

La multitud estaba emocionada, al igual que los competidores.

-La última ronda es un combate uno-a-uno ¿eh?- Repitió Kirishima para confirmar si había escuchado bien, pues estaba tan emocionado que deseaba que no fuera una mentira -¡Voy a estar en el escenario que observo cada año en televisión!- Dijo emocionado.

-¿Fue un torneo el año pasado?- Pregunto Mina al pelirrojo.

Pero la respuesta le fue dada por Sento.

-Es una competencia diferente cada año, pero siempre es un uno-a-uno. El año pasado fue un partido de chanbra.

Las conversaciones fueron detenidas una vez que Midnight comenzó a hablar.

-Ahora, vamos a hacer un sorteo para decidir los emparejamientos.- Dijo ella con una caja exclusivamente para el sorteo. -¡Una vez que se haya determinado, tendremos los juegos recreativos y luego empezarán!

Esto desanimo a algunos que solo querían terminar con esto. A otros los alivio pues tenían algo más de tiempo antes del evento final. La pelinegra volvió a hablar.

-Los dieciséis finalistas pueden decidir si quieren participar o no en la recreación. Estoy segura de que algunos quieren guardar sus fuerzas o descansar.- Ella metió su mano en el agujero en la parte superior de la caja, dispuesta a sacar uno de los papeles.- Ahora, el primer equipo-

-¡Um...! Disculpe.

Alguien dijo eso de repente. Todos se giraron para ver a Ojiro, el cual estaba levantando su mano.

-Me retiro- Dijo el, para asombro de muchos.

-Ojiro, ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Izuku. Iida también quería saber, y no tardó en dar su opinión.

-¡Esta es una oportunidad única de que los profesionales puedan verte!

Esto fue cierto a mas no poder. Pero no era suficiente para el rubio...

-Apenas recuerdo algo de la batalla de caballería hasta el final. Creo que fue el Kosei de ese tipo.

Más alejado de ellos cierto peli morado miraba interesado este desarrollo. Esto no paso por alto en el radar del peliverde, tendría que mantener un ojo en él.

-Sé que esta es una gran oportunidad y que es tonto para mi desperdiciarlo...- Dijo el rubio al apretar su puño.

-Oye...- Mencionó Deku.

-¡Aquí todos compitieron dándolo todo!... - Dijo con convicción -No puedo... no puedo, estar allí con ustedes sin saber lo que realmente sucedió.

-¡Estas preocupándote demasiado sobre ello!- Dijo Toru tratando de que el rubio recapacite ante la idea de abandonar- ¡Solo debes asegurarte los resultados al final!

Por su pate Mina tambien trataba de que uno de sus compañeros no abandone la competencia.

-Si vas a decir eso, yo no hice nada.

-No es eso...- Le interrumpió, pareciera que esas palabras solo consiguieron herirlo. El rubio cubrió su rostro con su mano- Estoy hablando de mi orgullo aquí... no puedo...

Todos podían sentir como se sentía. Para un hombre, su orgullo... era... crucial.

-Además, ¿Por qué están vestidas como animadoras?- Esto hiso que todas las de la clase A sintieran como que les caía un balde de agua fría.

Pero las palabras anteriores habían afectado a Muchos. Incluso a algunos de la clase B.

-Soy Niregenki Shoda de la clase B También- Dijo un joven de pelo rubio y algo relleno- Quiero retirarme por la misma razón.

Algunos parecían que estaban por tratar de detenerlo. Pero el hablo con suficiente fe en sus palabras para que los demás lo escuchen

-Independientemente de la habilidad, ¿No le parece que va en contra del objetivo de la fiesta deportiva para aquellos que no hicieron nada para llegar a la final?

-¡¿Qué pasa con ellos?! ¡Son tan hombres!- Dijo Kirishima con lágrimas de hombría en los ojos.

 **-*Este es un giro inusual de los acontecimientos...*-** Dijo Alex desde la cabina, viendo el desarrollo junto con Mic.

-*Tendremos que ver lo que el árbitro principal, Midnight tiene que decir acerca de esto...*

La mencionada parecía que estaba en una especie de transe pues no se movía de su lugar. Hasta que habló.

-Jóvenes hablando de esa manera es tan...- Ella hiso un movimiento con su ejem... palo de Sado... mientras tenía una expresión un tanto rara para un árbitro - ¡...Me gusta! ¡Shoda! ¡Ojiro! ¡Acepto su retirada!

Ella pudo aceptar la retirada... pero todos sabían la verdad.

-(¡Ella decide en función a sus gustos...!)

Por su parte el otro miembro que participó junto a Shino como uno de sus caballos se acercó a Ojiro.

-Voy a hacerlo, ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Aoyama. Al colocar una mano en el hombro de joven.

Eso fue visto por Izuku.

-(¿Dónde está tu honor, basura?)- Pensó Izuku mirando al rubio.

Por su parte, el árbitro principal tenía que continuar con el evento de una manera u otra.

-En ese caso tendremos que mover a dos personas desde el quinto lugar del combate de caballería.- Dijo la pelinegra.

Esto hiso que cierta chica de pelo naranja de la clase B, hable.

-Si eso es lo que va a pasar, entonces, en lugar de nosotros que apenas hicimos algo durante la batalla de caballería, deberían ser ellos ¿No?- Dijo Kendo para luego mirar a los que fueron sus caballos.

-Si- Fue la respuesta de su equipo.

Ella miro al árbitro.

-Los que lucharon hasta el final y se quedaron en el top, el equipo de Tetsutetsu ¿verdad?

-¡Kendo...!- Dijo el mencionado sorprendido por la acción de su compañera.

Ella lo miro y dijo...

-Esto no es una conclusión o algo así. Solo tiene sentido.

-¡U-ustedes!- Por su parte el peligris estaba a punto de llorar.

Luego de unos minutos decidieron quienes serian.

-¡Y así, Tetsutetsu y Chisaki se han movido para completar dieciséis!- Dijo Midnight. Luego hiso aparecer una pantalla. Esta se repitió en los televisores- ¡Este es el emparejamiento en base al sorteo!

Así Midnight mostro en pantalla las combinaciones para el siguiente evento. Los comentarios no tardaron en oírse, algunos buenos otros...

-¡¿De nuevo?! ¡Esto es demasiado redundante!- Gritaron Kirishima y Tetsutetsu el uno al otro.

Al igual que Tokoyami y Yaoyorozu

-Voy a darlo todo- Dijo de forma segura y oscura.

-¡E-eso es lo que quiero!- Respondió con entusiasmo, pero se podía notar el nerviosismo en sus palabras.

También Mina y Aoyama

-Merci.- Dijo el rubio- Es una lástima que me tengas como oponente

-¡Quieres decir, mucha suerte!- Dijo la peligrosa confiada.

Por su parte cierto encapuchado miraba con interés la pantalla. Luego suspiró.

-(El primer juego de la primera vuelta ¿eh?)- Pero no pudo evitar mirar a los demás competidores, uno en específico. -(Si tanto Todoroki como yo ganamos, entonces...)- Sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse en el ahora. Ya tendrá tiempo para el futuro.-(Antes de eso, si no recuerdo mal, Shino estaba...)

-Eres tú, no es así.- Dijo Shino apareciendo de la nada- ¿Izuku Midoriya?

-(Es el mismo...)- Pensó Hades al reconocer al peli morado, el mismo que hiso esa declaración de guerra.

-Deseas que llegue el primer encuentro- Dijo este con una sonrisa.

Izuku estaba a punto de preguntarle qué es lo que quería cuando...

-¡Midoriya!- Dijo Ojiro para cubrirle la boca con su cola.

Por su parte Shino solo sonrió y se alejó.

Cuando Ojiro se aseguró que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos saco su extremidad del prototipo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó Deku al rubio.

Ojiro le dio una mirada complicada de descifrar.

-No le respondas- Fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

En otra parte del campo...

-(Va a ser más pronto de lo que esperaba...) Pensó Todoroki al ver que si ambos ganaban se enfrentarían-(Ven, Midoriya... no, Hades. Voy a derrotarte con esta mano.)

Por otro lado cierto rubio de las explosiones miraba también el tablero.

-¿Hun? ¿Uraraka?- Dijo el.

-¡HIIIII!- Dijo ella aterrada por su oponente.

Cerca de alli...

-¿Eres Iida?- Pregunto Hatsume al pelinegro de lente.

-¿Hm?- Pregunto al girarse y ver que ella era contra la que pelearía- De hecho, sí, soy Iida

-¡Oh Dios! En realidad...- Dijo la peli rosa con ojos brillantes

-*¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a dejar de lado el torneo para un interludio momentáneo!*

 **-*¡Vamos a divertirnos con la recreación!***

A los pocos minutos comenzó el primer juego.

-¡Muy bien!- Grito Toru emocionada haciendo de porrista junto con las otras chicas de la clase A.

Por su parte muchos de esa clase y otros de otros cursos también participaban en los juegos.

-*¡La primera es la búsqueda del tesoro!*

-¿Habrá alguien que me preste un bolso?- Grito Sero al público en busca de dicho objeto.

-¡Un gato!- Grito Sato- ¡¿Alguien tiene un gato!

-¿Alguien trajo un libro de texto?- Grito Kaminari, el cual tenía unas vendas en el cuerpo, luego del escarmiento de Hades.

-Esto es imposible...- Dijo Mineta, el cual parecía una momia. Y su tarjeta pedía algo imposible.

Por su parte cierto rubio imita Koseis miraba con gracia el esfuerzo de los estudiantes de la clase A.

-Uf, no puedo creer que se tomen en serio las actividades recreativas.- Dijo Neito- Estos tipos de la clase A necesitan una clase de pista o algo.

-¡Monoma!- Dijo alguien.

El rubio se giró para ver a su compañera, Kendo.

-¡Si estas desmotivado, ven conmigo!- Dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?

La chica solo le mostro una tarjeta que decía "persona perversa"

-Kendo, ¿no te parece que entendiste mal?- Pregunto el rubio con una gota de sudor en la nuca al ser llevado por su compañera entre sus enormes manos

-¡Esta bien! ¡Encaja!

Cerca de allí se estaba viviendo una situación similar.

-Tsuyu-chan- Dijo el peliverde al llegar junto a la porrista.

-¿Midoriya-chan?- Pregunto la mencionada.

-Ven conmigo- Dijo el peliverde para mostrarle una tarjeta que decía "Rana"

Este solo cargo a Tsuyu

-¡Gero!- Dijo ella al ser tomada por sorpresa.

Pero tuvo que aferrarse al prototipo cuando este salto muy alto. Pareciera que solo se estaban divirtiendo, pero...

El peliverde solo usaba en evento para relajar su mente.

-(Incluso si dijeron que nos divirtamos, los que estábamos en el torneo no podíamos relajarnos.)- Pensó.

Izuku dirigió su mirada a Ojiro, el cual solo le dio un asentimiento para comenzar su reunión.

Ya había comenzado. Algunos trataban de mantener su presencia de ánimo. Algunos se preparan para la pelea. Algunos afilan sus sentidos y otros trataban de relajar sus nervios...

Ya que pronto tendrán que darlo todo.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos los encargados del evento le proporcionaron una manguera a cierto héroe para que pudiera proceder con la construcción del campo de batalla.

-Bueno, está más o menos terminado.- Dijo el héroe de cabeza cuadrada usando sus poderes y viendo que efectivamente ya casi terminaba.

-*¡Gracias, Cementoss! *- Dijo Mic. Pero pronto volvió a su rol de presentador.- * Hey, guys. Are you ready? *

La respuesta de la multitud no se hiso esperar. Los fanáticos gritaron enloquecidos y emocionados.

-*¡Mucho paso, pero ahora hemos llegado hasta esto! ¡Una batalla enserio! ¡Solo se puede confiar en ti mismo!*

 **-*¡Incluso si no eres un héroe te enfrentaras en muchas situaciones similares a esta!... Lo entiendes ¿verdad?***

-*¡Corazón, habilidad, cuerpo, sabiduría y conocimiento! ¡Usen todo eso!*

Todos los competidores podían oír esas palabras de aliento, para algunos eran inspiradoras...

En uno de los pasillos que daba a la recién creada arena, estaba cierto peliverde esperando su momento para salir. Por ahora solo estaba tratando se serenarse.

-Hey...

Una voz llamo su atención y al girarse vio a All Might caminando hacia él.

-Siento llegar tarde pero... Ya te diste cuenta del One For All ¿Verdad?

El joven solo se rasco la nuca.

-Casi.-Admitió- No lo domino completamente. Sin el MuscleMass la sincronización es menor.

Esto hiso asentir al rubio.

-Sí, si hablamos de eso, en términos de 0 a 100%, tu cuerpo puede liberar un 25%, con tus adaptaciones un 40%.- Luego coloco su mano en mentón- O eso creo, dudo mucho que llegaste a usar ese porcentaje cuando peleaste.

-No suena tan mal.- Admitió el joven, para luego asentir con convicción- Es más que suficiente por ahora. ¡Voy a darlo todo de mí, y luego daré más!

-Bien dicho, joven. Recuerda.- Dijo All Might para que luego, de su cuerpo salga vapor y que comience a crecer en dimensiones y ponga una sonrisa- Cuando la duda asome su cara en los momentos de tribulaciones... ¡Hazle frente con una sonrisa!

El joven escucho atento las palabras de aliento de uno de sus maestros.

-¡Párate orgulloso! ¡Y no olvides que tenemos grandes esperanzas en ti!

El joven solo asintió. Pues no había necesidad de palabras.

* * *

-*¡Audiencia!*- Grito Mic para llamar la atención de todos.

 **-*¡Las finales que todos ustedes han estado esperando al fin han llegado**!*- Dijo Alex pues en verdad quería ver estas peleas **.-* Aquí está el enfrentamiento N° 1***

Esto le dio la señal al peliverde para que salga a la luz

-*Ha superado cada evento con una increíble ferocidad... ¡Desde el curso de Héroes, Izuku Midoriya!*

En las pantallas se mostró su imagen. Vistiendo su chaqueta firma y una mirada de pura determinación.

 **-*Versus***

-*¡Lo siento, no ha hecho nada para destacar todavía!... ¡Desde estudios generales, esta Hotoshi Shinso!*

Así igual que su oponente, el peli morado salió a la luz y se dirigió a la arena.

-*Las reglas son simples. ¡Forzar al oponente fuera de los límites o inmovilizarlo! También puedes ganar al hacer que tu oponente diga "¡Me rindo!"*- Dijo Mic explicando las reglas.

 **-*¡Pueden lesionarse!*-** Dijo Alex esperando ver violencia de la buena, pero luego recordó que eran solo niños **.-*¡Porque tenemos a Recobery Girl en espera!***

-*¡Pongan su moral y ética a un lado por un momento!*

 **-*¡Pero, por supuesto, amenazar la vida es trampa! ¡No está permitido!*-** Aclaro Alex mirando a su aprendiz y compañero en especial.

-*¡Los héroes solo deben usar sus puños para atrapar villanos!*

Por su parte Cementoss se edificó un asiento de cemento el cual usara para ver las peleas y actuar como un segundo árbitro.

-Voy a detener las cosas si van demasiado lejos.- Dijo este.

En el campo ambos gladiadores se estaban mirando, la tensión en el ambiente era enorme. O por lo menos hasta que Shino soltó una risa sin humor.

-Me rindo ¿eh?- Dijo este mirando al encapuchado- Esta es una buena lucha para poner a prueba tu fuerza de espíritu.

Izuku no dijo nada. Solo se dedicó a observarlo y escuchar que tenía que decir.

-Si sabes lo que quieres para tu futuro, entonces no puedes preocuparte por las apariencias.- Mencionó con una sonrisa.

-*¿Listos?*

-Ese mono estaba yendo por su orgullo... - Comenzó Shinso.

 **-*¡Comiencen!***

-...pero, ¿No crees que fue tonto desperdiciar su oportunidad?- Finalizó Shino esperando una respuesta verbal por parte de su oponente.

Izuku solo le levanto el dedo del medio. Ese tan bonito.

Varios héroes abrieron los ojos por tal gesto. Algunos se rieron, ya le caían bien el prototipo.

Por su parte Deku no podía usar sus armas. Pues no sabía si su oponente tenía siquiera la remota posibilidad de sobrevivir. A sí que decidió usar solo su puño.

El peliverde se acercó y comenzó a lanzar algunos puñetazos a una velocidad media. Quería probar primero a su oponente, pues no quería excederse. De todos aquí él era que tenía la mayor facilidad de matar a alguien.

Shinso solo podía tratar de esquivar los golpes, algunos le llegaron a rozar. Pero tenía que continuar con su estrategia, pero ahora con otro enfoque.

-Sabes, es una pena que esa chica rana no pueda participar en el último evento, te vi apegado a ella- Dijo con una sonrisa, la cual se agrando al ver como su rival se tambaleo por unos segundos.

El peli morado continúo su asalto verbal.

-También esta esa chica castaña ¿Uraraka? Sabes ciento penas por ella, peleará contra el de las explosiones ¿No? Ella es tan débil que me pregunto si...

-¡Cállate!- Izuku no estaba dispuesto a permitir que alguien insulte a sus parejas de alguna manera.

Pero solo cuando vio la sonrisa de Shinsho se dio cuenta de lo que hiso.

-Yo gano.

En las gradas cierto rubio estaba a punto de arrancarse los cabellos.

-¡Me moleste en advertirle también!- Grito Ojiro preocupado.

-*¡Es el primer encuentro importante! ¡Anima las cosas!*

 **-*¡Midoriya! El encuentro acaba de empezar... ¡¿Y estas completamente congelado**?!*- Grito Alex en un estado preocupado y con esperanzas de que reaccione su alumno/hijo.

-*Hitoshi Shino de estudios generales, tiene a la bestia de la clase A, Izuku Midoriya, ¡¿Quién hubiera imaginado esto?!, ¿Sera que la parte inferior por fin va a derribar a la superior?*

Dentro de la cabina Alex comenzó a mirar unos papeles que tenía en la mesa. Al hacerlo abrió mucho los ojos.

 **-Ahora veo por qué Aizawa dice que el examen de ingreso no era racional.**

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- Pregunto Mic.

Zeus solo le hiso un gesto a los papeles.

 **-Aquí hay unos datos básicos sobre ellos dos.**

Puesto que son partidos individuales de aquí en adelante, hice mi propia investigación.- Dice explicando los documentos- Shino no pasó el examen práctico del curso de héroes. Ya que también aplico para estudios generales probablemente sabía que iba a pasar.

Miro los documentos nuevamente, vio que no podía leer la parte donde mencionaba su kosei. Pero pudo deducir muchas más cosas.

 **-Su Kosei es muy potente, pero el examen práctico consistió en vencer a villanos falsos. Esto le dio una ventaja a aquellos con Koseis de ataques físicos. Él no hubiera sido capaz de acumular puntos con su Kosei. El cual es... ¿Qué dice aquí?-** Lo último le pidió ayuda a Mic, por si sabía el significado de esos Kanjis.

-Dice... Lavado de cerebro.

Esto hiso que Alex abra los ojos.

 **-Oh, no.**

* * *

De vuelta en la arena...

Shinso tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Había atrapado a uno de los más fuertes del curso de héroes.

-Tienes suerte de que has sido bendecido, Izuku Midoriya.- Pero ahora solo quería terminar de una vez- Da vuelta y sal de los limites.

Pero Izuku no se movió ni una sola pulgada.

El pelimorado vio esto con algo de intriga y enojo. Intento repetir la orden con más fuerza pero de igual manera no surtió efecto.

Ya al borde de la rabia Shino le dio una nueva orden.

-¡Hazlo!

Este vez Hades si hiso algo...

Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos... y grito de dolor.

 **AHHHHHHHHHGG**

Muchos se sobresaltaron por el repentino grito. El peliverde cayó de rodillas sin dejar de gritar de dolor.

Muchos vieron como su chaqueta comenzó a cambiar de cuero a ser unas placas de color oscuro.

Su capucha se había fundido con la cabeza del portador dándole una apariencia insectoide. Pero esto fue contrarrestado por la boca llena de dientes y la gran lengua.

 **RAAAAAAAH**

 **CRACK**

Al igual que dos grietas como ojos... pero en un color rojo sangre.

Puede que se estén preguntando lo que esté pasando. Lo que sucede es que se había vuelto a repetir el incidente del entrenamiento de combate.

El BlackLight había tomado la intrusión mental como un ataque directo al usuario. Y ella no reparará en gastos para acabar con quien lo hirió.

Pero justo cuando algunos héroes estaban por detener el combate... Izuku... no, Hades se detuvo.

* * *

 _ **Mente de Izuku.**_

En medio de una pareja desolada, rodeada de sombras estaba el peliverde sosteniéndose la cabeza en posición fetal.

No estaba seguro de por qué estaba aquí. Se sentía igual que cuando Greene lo quería poner a dormir... pero diferente.

 _Despierta, chico..._

Una voz le susurro, era claramente masculina. No comprendía como podía escuchar alguna voz. Se supone que ya no tenía problemas con la Red de Intriga y Alex ya no estaba con él.

Pero la voz había cumplido su cometido.

El joven Prototipo se levantó y aclaro sus pensamientos. No recordaba cómo había llegado aquí. O que era este lugar para empezar.

Haciendo uso de su propia mente el peliverde cambio las sombras por la ahora tan conocida Manhattan.

 _Mira que perder los estribos con eso..._

Fue un nuevo susurro. Pero esta vez la voz era muy distinta a la anterior.

Al girar su cabeza a uno de los rascacielos vio siete... no, ocho figuras. Estaban ocultas entre las sombras. Solo podía ver el brillo en sus ojos. Uno de ellos se parecía a Toshinori.

En eso se percató que no eran ocho como había pensado. Eran en realidad nueve.

Una mujer de pelo negro y rostro sonriente se le acerco.

 _-Sonríe en los momentos difíciles_.- Ella colocó sus dedos índices en las comisuras de sus labios y forzó una sonrisa, justo antes de desaparecer.

Esto sólo logro confundir más al peliverde.

Su mente era un caos, aunque no recordaba la última vez que no lo fuera, tal vez esto era su paz, pero... ¿Que era uno sin el otro?

La paz es solo un entorno en el que coexisten muchas cosas

Tan efímera... como una ilusión... como el silencio...tan delicada que con una sola palabra podría romperse...

Pero ese era el trabajo de los usuarios del One For All

Proteger este delicado orden

Salvar a las personas

Derrotar al mal

Ahora esa era su responsabilidad, ahora y por el resto de su vida.

Responsabilidad que aceptaba con totalidad

Y por ello tenía que regresar a la pelea.

* * *

Todos los que miraban la pelea estaban expectante a lo que pasaba. Shinso no había dejado de mirar a su oponente.

Nadie sabía que esperar. Muchos estaban preocupados, otros solo se mantenían expectantes.

Pero en ese momento muchos zarcillos cubrieron la forma del virus sapiente para dejar la armadura. Sin rastros de ninguna grieta.

Esta solo se sacudió la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la misma.

 **-Eso no fue agradable...-** Murmuro con voz distorsionada

-¿Por qué?- Esa pregunta hiso que la armadura enfocara su atención a un enojado Shinso.-¡No deberías de moverte libremente! ¿Qué hiciste?- Prácticamente exigió este.

 **-Ya lo descubrí**.- Dijo para cruzarse de brazos.

Shinso sonrió en victoria

-Ahora sal del campo.- Dijo con una sonrisa, el peli morado.

 **-No lo creo.-** Ahora la sonrisa fue completamente borrada- **Puede que tengas un kosei del tipo psiquico/mental potente y todo. Pero dudo que pueda atravesar una Jaula de Faraday**.

 _En las gradas..._

-Jaula de Faraday... Por supuesto. Eso es brillante, Izuku-kun- Dijo Momo mirando ahora intrigada y ahora feliz el combate.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Jiro.

-Básicamente es una jaula creada con metales conductores, por el cual se pasa electricidad y esto crea un campo magnético que bloquea todas las señales.- Respondió Momo.

-Pero no necesita bueno... ¿electricidad?- Preguntó Kaminari

-Si, pero eso mismo le quiero preguntar una vez que termine el duelo.

 _ **De vuelta en la pelea...**_

-¡No me jodas!- Grito enojado Shino al ver que su Kosei había sido bloqueado.

La forma en la que había sido creada la Jaula de Faraday fue que el peliverde había concentrado el hierro de su sangre en la cabeza y con la bioelectricidad de su cuerpo creaba un débil campo magnético. Débil y pequeño por ahora, pero lo suficiente para su propósito.

Su paranoia le había llevado a planear medidas contra villanos psíquicos. Pero no estaba ni un poco seguro de que esto funcionara.

Fue una completa suerte. Tendría que dejar de hacer eso, para la próxima tenía que asegurarse de sus tácticas antes de empezar.

Pero por otro lado también estaba pensando en lo que vio, no estaba seguro de lo que fue. Pero ahora tenía que concentrarse.

-(Parece que no sirve de nada. Tengo que hacer que se quite el casco y que hable)- Pensó Shino, ya con un plan en mente.

El pelimorado puso una sonrisa y trato de sonar despreocupado.

-Dime algo... ¿Puedes cambiar así cada parte de tu cuerpo? ¿A lo que quieras? ¿A quién quieras?- Pregunto con interés claramente fingido.

No fue sorpresa que no recibió respuestas de la inexpresiva careta del casco.

-Gracias a mi Kosei he estado detrás desde el principio- Dijo apuntándose a sí mismo.

Por su parte esta vez la armadura comenzó a avanzar en su dirección a un paso lento pero inquebrantable. Esto hiso que Shino se sienta un poco nervioso.

-Alguien que ha sido beneficiado como tú no puede entender ¿verdad?

Ahora... parecía enojado, asustado, pero principalmente frustrado.

-¡Alguien como tú que nació con el Kosei ideal! ¡Alguien que puede alcanzar sus metas!

Todas esas palabras juntas hicieron que Hades se detenga.

 **-¿Beneficiado?... ¿Kosei ideal?... ¿Bendecido?-** Pregunto el en un tono ofendido. Pronto ese tono ofendido paso a uno úrico- **Mi Kosei no es una bendición... ¡Es una maldición!**

* * *

 _En las gradas..._

-Oh, no.- Dijo Uraraka al ver como Izuku estaba actuando- Tocaron una fibra sensible.

Esto le dio la señal a Yaoyorozu para crear unos antifaces para dormir y unas orejeras para el sonido y se las dio a las chicas.

-Gracias- Dijo Tsuyu

-¿Que hacen?- Pregunto Kirishima curioso de esto.

-Pues...- Comenzó Momo tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas- Solo digamos que cuando Izuku-kun se pone así es mejor no ver lo que hará.

-¿Ha pasado antes?- Pregunto Shoji

-Si- Respondió Uraraka.- Y como lo veo, será peor que en el primer entrenamiento de combate.

Muchos tuvieron un escalofrío recordando ese primer encuentro, pero ahora no sabían lo que pasaría. Pues si compañero había estado creciendo a un ritmo insano.

Así Momo también les dio a toda la clase un par como los que ellas tenían.

-Oye, Yaoyorozu...- Dijo Mineta, haciendo que esta lo mire- ¿Y los míos?- Pregunto el pelimorado. Pues él fue el único que no recibió unos.

Momo solo lo miro deforma plana y luego, para sorpresa de todos, ella le levanto el dedo del medio. Antes de colocarse su antifaz y relajarse en su lugar.

Había estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Izuku.

-Toma - Dijo Katsuki para lanzarle su par.

-¿No vas a usarlo?-Pregunto Kirishima.

-No, quiero ver lo que hará ese nerd.- Dijo de forma seria.

-Si no los vas a usar yo tampoco- Dijo Kirishima.

Pronto todos los hombres de la clase A desecharon los objetos, dispuestos a ver el combate.

-Oigan, clase A- Dijo Neito apareciendo de repente. Este estaba a punto de hacer un comentario degradante hasta que vio que las chicas habían cubierto sus sentidos de la vista y el oído.- ¿Que están haciendo?

-Ellas dijeron que Midoriya se volvería loco o algo así- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Tan malo será?¿Lo dudo?- Dijo el rubio.

-Hey- Dijo Katsuki llamando su atención, incluso a algunos de la clase B- Él fue quien te noqueo, ¿verdad?

El rubio tuvo una gota de sudor por el nerviosismo, pero aun así asintió. Esto le dio la oportunidad a Katsuki de continuar.

-Entonces debes saber que el no es alguien normal. Ese nerd no es un héroe... es un cazador.

* * *

 _De vuelta en la pelea..._

Shinso se estaba preguntando que era esta presión que se estaba sintiendo, se sentía muy asfixiante

 **-No tienes idea del daño que me ha hecho mi propio Kosei**. - Dijo Izuku para mirar sus manos.

La cual a los pocos segundos se convirtieron en garras.

 **-Tengo miedo de despertar un día... y simplemente olvidar quien soy... De rendirme ante la bestia que habita en mi interior... porque si eso pasa... no solo significaría la muerte de muchas personas o de miles...**

Hades miro fijamente al pelimorado.

 **-Sería la completa aniquilación de toda la vida en la faz de la tierra.**

Shinso estaba seguro de que esto era solo un farol. Y que nada mas era para asustarlo. Pero izuku sabia la verdad se su naturaleza y estaba dispuesto a compartirla...

 **-Si tu Kosei es el de un villano...**

 **CRACK CRACK**

Pronto todos vieron como la parte baja del casco se había quebrado para dar la lugar a la boca y una lengua hacia un vaivén entre los dientes de tiburón.

En la parte superior del casco dos cuernos comenzaron a hacerse presentes, estos de pronto apuntaron hacia adelante y pequeñas espinas comenzaron a brotar por ellos. Al igual que en las hombreras.

 **CRACK**

Sus pies se quebraron para dar lugar a 4 garras filosas y un espolón. Estas quebraron el suelo de concreto debido al peso y filo que ejercían.

De por si esto ya lleno de miedo los corazones de muchos. Pero no fue suficiente para Hades. Él quería demostrar por qué su mera existencia era material de pesadillas.

 **CRACK CRACK**

Un nuevo sonido de quiebre se hiso presente. Los que aún estaban viendo pudieron observar como en la parte de la espalda de había quebrado en 4 partes a modo de una X.

 **CRACK**

Estas se abrieron como si se tratase de la flor más maligna de tierra.

Todos pudieron ver como en el interior de esa armadura había lo que parecía ser un nido de serpientes, retorciéndose entre sí. Pero hubo 6 bolas de carne palpitantes que resaltaban de todo lo demás.

 **SPLAT**

Cada una de ellas exploto para dar lugar a seis tentáculos de color oscuro y con resaltantes venas, tres tentáculos en cada lado, unidos entre sí por una membrana de color oscuro.

En las gradas, Shoji vio esto exaltado, al ver la forma depravada y maligna de su propio Kosei. Abrió más los ojos al darse cuenta de las implicaciones...

 **HIIIIIII**

Pronto en cada una de las puntas de los tentáculos parecieron unas bocas. Con dientes amarillos que parecían los colmillos de una cobra. Cada una se movía de forma independiente, vibrante y palpitante.

Los de estómagos más débiles no lo soportaron.

 **-¡...EL MIO ES DEL MAL ENCARNADO!-** Grito Hades a los cuatro vientos una vez que terminó su transformación.

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR**

Hades grito para demostrar su superioridad. Su grito sono como si fuera un trueno, un terremoto que retumbo el estadio.

 **AUUUUUUUUU**

Aquellos con Kosei animal o simplemente animales se unieron al grito del Prototipo. Porque no podían negarse al llamado de un Alpha.

Todos en el estadio no sabían cómo reaccionar. Los presentadores habían cortado la transmisión una vez que abrió su espalda.

Pero había una camara que estaba transmitiendo para cierta Liga de villanos.

Estos miraban interesados los primeros minutos pero ahora...

Al igual que los que estaban en el estadio sintieron una de las emociones más antiguas de la humanidad, de toda la vida de hecho.

 _ **Miedo...**_

Shinso sentía miedo, terror. Sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo. Esta… cosa frente a él no podía ser llamado humano de ninguna manera.

Ni siquiera un ser vivo.

No había palabras para describir como se sentía frente a...

Hades...

El terror en cuerpo de hombre

El rey del Inframundo

 **Tap Tap**

El sonido de unos pasos lo alerto. Vio como eso comenzaba a acercarse.

Trato de correr y pasar por su lado pero...

 **HHHHHSSSSS**

Uno de los tentáculos se lo impidió, pero este no sonó con un murciélago, sonó como un reptil.

 **-¿Te sigue pareciendo esto una bendición?**

Su voz había cambiado nuevamente ahora tenía una voz de trueno, digna de la bestia del fin, esta le envío un escalofrío en la columna y le helo la sangre.

El pelimorado había comenzado a retroceder como podía, sin dejar de mirar al prototipo, pues sentía que si lo dejaba de mirar por solo un segundo moriría.

 **-Cada vez que te miran ven el Kosei de un villano... pero cada vez que me miran ven a un monstruo.**

En ese momento la bestia dejo de caminar.

Shinso vio con algo de alivio y sorpresa como poco a poco la armadura volvía a una forma más humana. Incluso las garras se fueron.

Y volvió a hablar con una voz más agradable.

 **-Por eso no puedo perder, tomare este poder que me aterra y lo usare para cazar a cada villano que este afuera… porque eso es lo que soy y siempre seré.**

Izuku asumió forma humana nuevamente.

-Yo gano- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Shinso parpadeo una, dos y tres veces antes de que solo pudiera decir.

-¿Qué?- Giro su cabeza hacia el cercano suelo solo para ver que efectivamente...

Había salido del campo.

-¡Shinso está fuera del límite!- Dijo Midnight- ¡Midoriya avanza a la siguiente ronda!

Shinso solo pudo apretar los puños y golpeo el suelo en señal de frustración. Nunca tuvo ni la más mínima oportunidad.

-*Al final el que avanza a la segunda ronda es, ¡Izuku Midoriya de la clase A!*- Dijo Mic, esto le dio la oportunidad a las cámaras para volver a transmitir. Pero Mic tapo el micrófono antes de volver a hablar.- ¿Que mierda le enseñaste a ese chico?

Alex tapo el micrófono y le contestó.

 **-Eso yo no se lo enseñé. Lo aprendió por su propia cuenta.** \- Pero de pronto una lagrima de orgullo bajo de su ojo **\- Pero... me siento tan orgulloso de él.**

Poco a poco alunas personas comenzaron a aplaudir. Todavía muy choqueados por lo que vieron, pero aplaudiendo por lo menos.

En palco de los de la clase A, las chicas despertaron. Los chicos no sabían cómo reaccionar.

-Oye...

Shinso vio que una mano le estaba ofreciendo ayuda. Vio que quien se lo ofrecía era Hades.

-Lo siento

El pelimorado se sorprendió un poco por la repentina disculpa. Por su parte Izuku tomo su mano quiera o no y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Mira, quiero decir que.. lo lamento. Me excedí un poco.- Trato de disculparse por el momento de terror que paso.- Es que solo me molesto lo que decías.

-No te preocupes- Shinso también aceptó que se había dejado llevar y puede que haya dicho las cosas equivocadas para enfadar a su oponente.

-También es que... no pude evitarlo, me recordaste un poco a mí

-¿?- Shinso no sabía cómo sentirse.

-Lo que trato de decir es... las personas hablaran, ya sea que seas un héroe o un villano. Por eso déjalas que hablen, después de todo, son solo palabras.

El pelimorado escuchaba estas palabras genuinas. No tenían doble intención, solo ayudarlo. Aun se sentía débil emocionante por lo ocurrió, es por eso que estaba tan dócil.

-Tienes razón- Dijo Shinso de forma cansada. No tenia mas fuerzas para gritarle siquiera, la adrenalina se fue.

Izuku le ofreció su mano una vez más. Esta vez un tanto dudoso Shinso la estrecho.

-Sería un gusto poder trabajar juntos algún día.

Con eso último dicho Hades hiso una reverencia y salió del campo.

El pelimorado se le quedo viendo hasta que no pudo verlo por las sombras. Y así el también comenzó a caminar.

Pero fue detenido por sus compañeros, los cuales estaban en las gradas y vieron todo el partido.

-¡Fue realmente genial, Shino!- Dijo uno.

-¡Buen trabajo!- Dijo.

-¡Estaba realmente sorprendido! ¡Yo me habría desmayado del miedo!- Dijo una chica.

-¡Eres la estrella de los estudios generales!- Dijo otro.

-¡Hiciste una gran pelea contra el que estuvo en el primer lugar de dos eventos!

El pelimorado veía esto sorprendido y conmovido.

-Además- Dijo uno refiriéndose a algunos de los profesionales.

-Ese Kosei funcionaria bastante bien contra los villanos.- Dijo uno que parecía un dinosaurio con caso de hueso y bufanda roja -Me gustaría tenerlo

-U.A. no es muy inteligente si el esta en estudios generales.- Dijo una Pro Hero viendo que era un desperdicio que este en estudios generales.

Pero otro defendió a la escuela.

-Bueno, ellos tienen un montón de personas aplicando, así que algunas cosas simplemente no se pueden evitar.

-Fue la diferencia en experiencia de combate y el manejo del efecto visual, ¿Eh?- Dijo un robot de cabeza azul.

-Sí, termina por hacer una gran diferencia, al igual que la intimidación que influyo en el otro.- Contesto uno de cabeza verde.

-Que desperdicio - Dijo el azul viendo que estaba en estudios generales.

-¿Oyes eso, Shino?-Dijo emocionado uno de sus compañeros- ¡Eres increíble!

El pelimorado solo vio conmovido todo lo que pasaba. Giro su cabeza en la dirección que su ya desaparecido rival y puso un mirada de determinación.

-Definitivamente entraré en el curso de héroes y volveré a luchar contra ti.

* * *

En la enfermería temporal de Recobery Girl...

-¡ITE!

Grito Izuku al recibir un buen golpe en la cabeza de parte de All Might.

-Ya sé que me fui un poco por la borda...- Trato de escudarse el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡¿Un poco?!- A Toshinori casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver a la criatura en la que se transformó su alumno.

Estaba educando al próximo símbolo debla paz, por amor de Dios. No al nuevo símbolo del terror.

All Might soltó un suspiro.

-Creo que estás pasando mucho tiempo con Alex.- Dijo este.

-La verdad eso fue por mi propia cuenta.- Dijo izuku con una sonrisa.

All Might solo se dio una palmada en la cara.

-Oh, sí. Tuve una especie de visión.- Dijo Deku recordando la razón de por qué vino aquí.

-¿Una visión?- Pregunto interesado el rubio.

-Cuando estaba fuera, me encontré en Manhattan, pero se sentía diferente.- Dijo izuku recordando lo que vio- Pude ver a algunas personas, ocho o nueve, no lo se estaban muy borrosos.

All Might estaba escuchando atentamente y no pudo evitar sudar frío.

-Había uno que tenía tus mismos ojos.

-(Que aterrador...)- Pensó con escalofríos.

-Pero...

Esto capto la total atención de Toshinori.

-Ellos comenzaron a decir algunas cosas.

No puedo recordar todo, pero pude sentir a uno de ellos más cerca que los otros...

Ahora si estaba verdaderamente interesado. Es posible que el BlackLight hubiera logrado sintetizar algún tipo de recuerdo o algo así.

-Una mujer, ella colocó sus dedos en mis labios y forzó una sonrisa, "Sonríe..." dijo ella.

Esto hiso tambalear al símbolo de la paz. Tanto que tuvo que sujetarse de la mesa para no caer. No le importo cuando de esta cayeron muchas cosas.

Izuku vio sorprendido como All Might, el símbolo de la paz, su maestro... estaba llorando.

-Ella... fue la usuaria anterior a mí...- Dijo como pudo entre lágrimas- Ella fue... mi maestra.

-¿Que...?- Fue todo lo que pudo decir el peliverde.

Miles de preguntas surgieron en su mente. Pero...

-Por favor...- Dijo All Might levantando la mano para que su alumno no pregunte nada-...dame un minuto. Es mucho para asimilar.

Hades vio que no obtendría respuestas por ahora así que decidió darle su espacio.

-Gracias por todo.- Dijo para hacer una reverencia y salir de la oficina.

* * *

 **(Gintama Ed 17-Some like it hot)**

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

Se ve una gota de agua que cae del cielo en la ciudad y luego comienza a llover.

 **Dokka ue no sora de**

 **Sappari kiitenain darou?**

 **Waza to kobosu sign**

 **Minogasu kimi**

Se ve a Izuku parado en medio de la lluvia con una expresión pensativa. La cámara luego muestra que Izuku en realidad estaba en un cementerio frente a una lápida.

 **Hora itsudatte onaji de wakari atte**

 **Tonda kanchigai da yo?**

 **Koko ni iru boku ni kizukenain daraou**

Se ve a Uraraka, Tsuyu y Momo sentadas en un balcón mientras miran la lluvia.

 **Hitogomi ni magirete hitori**

 **Munashikutte miageru sora**

 **Todokanai kaiwa catch ball**

 **Kodoku wa mashiteku**

Se ve a Todoroki recostado por una pared con los ojos cerrados mientras Kirishima estaba debajo de la lluvia. La imagen cambia a All Might con una sombrilla bajo la Lluvia. Luego se muestra a Izuku que se aleja de la lápida.

 **Hey! Hey! Kotaete**

 **Dare ka imasenka?**

 **Zutto sagashitemo**

 **Kotae nai ya**

Se ve la ciudad de Musufatu y sobre el tejado de la U.A: está parado Alex

 **Hey! Hey! Boku dake ga**

 **Boku wo tsukuru kara**

 **Naitatte waratte nikundatte**

 **Aishite ikiteikoua**

Se ve a Alex con una expresión seria sin inmutarse por la lluvia. La imagen cambia a una foto de Alex, Izuku y All Might

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot (samurai heart)**

Se muestra a Katsuki con una expresión seria sin importarle la lluvia que caía sobre él.

 **Hey! Hey! Kotaete**

 **Dare ka imasenka?**

 **Zutto sagashitemo**

 **Kotae nai ya**

Se ve a Izuku caminando bajo la lluvia con una expresión seria sobre el techo de la U.A.

 **Hey! Hey! Boku dake ga**

 **Boku wo tsukuru kara**

 **Naitatte waratte nikundatte**

 **Aishite ikiteikou**

Se ve a Alex caminando por el mismo lugar hasta que se encuentra con Izuku. Ambos se miran y luego cada uno sonríe.

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

Luego ambos con su brazo espada se lanzan para luchar con el otro. La imagen final es una flor en la lápida que había visitado Izuku.

* * *

 **Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si, puede que me haya pasado un poco para lo de la pelea... solo un poco.**

 **Pero les gusto ¿No?**

 **En este capítulo pudimos ver unas cosas interesantes, Espero que dejen Reviews con sus teorías.**

 **Les quiero informar que dentro de poco subiéremos un nuevo fic para este fandoom. Algo muy distinto.**

 **Y por el momento eso sería todo por ahora. Por lo cual me despido pidiéndoles que dejen su apoyo para continuar escribiendo**

 **SI TE GUSTO DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


	16. Ova 2

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. A aquí su amigo Devil de TheDevilZero trayéndoles un nuevo cap de este fic que tantos les gusta.**

 **Ahora, antes que nada felices fiestas y próspero año nuevo. Les traigo el último cap del año. Si, lo es.**

 **Ahora, se que muchos estaban esperando un cap real. Pero este fue un pedido especial de un seguidor y no me resistí para hacerlo.**

 **Además he estado teniendo problemas con mi teléfono, el cual es la única forma que tengo para escribir… así es, a su autor no le gusta mucho usar la computadora.**

 **En fin, lo que paso fue que se me borro el cap que tendría que haber sido en este lugar, pos suete no toco nada más y pude terminar esto a tiempo.**

 **Les agradezco su comprensión… ahora a las reviews.**

 **Antares. StormRage: Me agrada mucho que te haya gustado el cap pasado. Disculpas si este no aclara más dudas.**

 **Funka1999: Cielos, estoy muy feliz de oír eso. Pese a las razones que ya sabes te diré que una selo tomará bien y otra no tanto. Y lo de los anteriores portadores es bueno que te guste, pues sabrás más de ellos en un futuro.**

 **Nechrz: ¡Gracias! Lo se Shoto tendrás que esperar un poco, lamento eso. Y si, Izuku sabía de su presencia pero no le importó.**

 **XxjosexX01: Gracias, esa imagen sólo salió y espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **Raash 666: Creo que lo actualice hace poco, pero de todos modos voy a trabajar en un nuevo cap.**

 **Son Zaiko Midoriya: Gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo y que te genere alguna teoria. Deja un Review con ella.**

 **miguel. puentedejesus: Gracias**

 **luiscuevas. 1710:. Y espera por pasado epicidad que la habrá más adelante.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Gracias por el apoyo de siempre, chicos. Si, puede que me pase un poco en el cap, pero creo que fue de buena manera. Y acertaste con los portadores... casi.**

 **soulalbarn18000: Gracias por el apoyo. Lo del control mental no sabía cómo evitarlo, lo de la jaula se me ocurrió mientras escribía. Y la pelea que viene, si que lo harás.**

 **sujeto delta: Créeme que será epica.**

 **etheros: Gracias y es bueno que alguien captó la esencia de este Izuku. Y sólo lo pregunte pues me pareció contundente.**

 **PikachuFan18: Créeme que hablaré de eso mas adelante. Y gracias por el apoyo. Disculpa si no es tan larga la respuesta, pero no se que mas decir.**

 **Yo el rey: Tranquilo aquí esta.**

 **: Espero que este te guste.**

 **Fernando917: Lo sabe, pero de manera parcial, no sabe de todas sus capacidades. La transmisión de cuando se transformó fue cortada y además ella se había desmayado en varias ocasiones durante el festival.**

 **Ben56: Gracias por el comentario. Como dije ya no mas chicas para hacer la historia más profunda, es solo por eso.**

 **Bueno, esos fueron todos los Reviews del cap pasado y espero que este tenga más.**

 **Ahora, sin más preámbulos... AL CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

 **(Gundam Blood Orphans Op 2)**

 **''Kachitoritai mono mo nai muryoku na baka niwa narenai'' Sore de kimi wa iinda yo**

Se ve a Izuku con su traje pulsando unos botones para que unas puertas se abran dando lugar al estadio de la U.A generando una cortina de humo.

 **Kirikiri to ikizama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o Kono jidai ni tatakitsuketeyare**

De esa cortina sale Izuku con su armadura y con su brazo espada manda a volar a dos oponentes. En la ranura del casco un resplandor verde se hace presente. Se muestra "Un Prototipo entre Heroes" en un fondo blanco para que luego el fondo sea sustituido por las espadas cruzadas de Hades y Zeus.

 **Fukai yoru no yami ni nomarenai you hisshi ni natte Kagayaita rokutousei marude bokura no you da**

Se ve la cuidad y de uno de los departamentos sale Izuku listo para otro día en la academia. Luego se ve a Alex en el salón de clases. Se ve a Kirishima peleando contra Tetsutetsu. Luego a Uraraka, Tsuyu y Momo tomando un café juntas.

 **Kurikaesu nichijou ni orenai you ni**

Se ve a Alex conversando con la madre de Izuku. Luego a All Might junto con los profesores y por último a la Alianza de los villanos.

 **''Kachitoritai mono mo nai muryoku na baka niwa narenai'' Sore de kimi wa iinda yo Kirikiri to ikizama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o Kono jidai ni tatakitsuketeyare**

En la arena se ve a Izuku que pelea contra varios oponentes usando su espada y esquivando, luego cambia a MusscleMass para golpear un ataque directo de Todoroki. Para luego saltar directo a Greene. La imagen cambia a Izuku tratando de alcanzar a All Might.

 **Muryoku na mama de wa owarenai Dakara kimi wa ikunda yo**

Se ve a la madre de Izuku colgando unas ropas antes de correr adentro. La imagen cambia a una señora de pelo blanco sentada en un hospital

 **Douse nara kuzu janaku hoshikuzu nimo ikou Mita dareka no negaigoto mo seoi ikiteyare**

Se ve a todos los maestros de la U.A, toda la clase B y luego a la clase A. Luego se enfoca en Izuku y Alex. Por último el peliverde levanta su mano, esta se transforma en la de All Might, luego la de Alex y por último la de él antes de cerrar su puño.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola- Habla normal.

 **-Bienvenido a la cima de la cadena alimenticia-** Izuku con armadura, Alex Mercer o "Efecto especial"

-(No lo sé…)- Pensamientos.

* * *

 _ **13 años en el futuro...**_

Baviera, Alemania

El bosque Bávaro es un sistema de montañas al este de Baviera, esta cordillera hace frontera con la República Checa. Un lugar muy hermoso en verano, tan verde y lleno de vida. Y en invierno un lugar cubierto por una capa de blanca nieve.

Un lugar apartado de la cuidad... donde nadie podría encontrarte.

Pues entre estas cordilleras se esconde una base militar, situada a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo montañés.

Más que base era un antiguo castillo, uno pequeño. Era anteriormente un puesto de avanzada, tenía a parte de la protección de antigüedad un muro exterior que era vigilado las 24 horas por soldados.

Dentro de esta se encontraba nada más que un grupo terrorista que surgió a causa de All For One. No fue el único, desde hace algunos años han surgido células terroristas debido a sus ideales y los de Shigaraki. Pero en algunos casos las retorcieron hasta hacerlas suyas propias.

Estos Villanos no solo se conformaban con el terrorismo, tráfico de armas, lavado de dinero y secuestro, eran apenas unas menciones de lo que se dedicaban.

Mandar o algún equipo era un suicidio.

-Por favor, déjeme entrar

Esta era la petición que hacia una mujer en sus treinta años con el pelo negro y ropas de invierno.

Ella estaba tratando de entrar a la base pues según le dijo al guardia el medico se había marchado hace algunas horas y no había vuelto. Y ella lo necesitaba para que viera a su hijo.

-Ya le dije que no puede entrar- Dijo uno de los guardias. Con ojos cafés y pelo castaño. Este había tratado de hacer que la mujer desista de su cometido desde hace 20 minutos sin éxito. De seguir así tendría que usar la fuerza.

-¿Que está pasando?- Una voz interrumpió al soldado y a la mujer. Era un hombre de pelo rubio corto y ojos azules. Estaba vestido con un conjunto mucho más elegante que el soldado, esto demostraba su rango.

-Her comandant.- Dijo el soldado poniéndose firme ante su superior, luego le dio una versión resumida de la situación- Esta civil solicita ayuda médica, pero cuando se le fue negada ella seguía insistiendo.

-Por favor, hare lo que sea- Dijo la mujer casi desesperada, con lágrimas a punto de salírsele de los ojos.

-¿Lo que sea?- Pregunto pensativo el comandante. En ese momento el comandante se percató del buen cuerpo de la mujer y su rostro, el cual definitivamente no era feo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se le formo en la cara.

-La ayudaremos señora, pero quisiera que me haga un favor- Comenzó el comandante de forma calmada y empática para que luego cambiara a un tono más oscuro- Vera no he tenido mucha compañía femenina últimamente...

La mujer se cubrió su busto como pudo con sus brazos.

Aunque esto pareciera que eso solo excitaba mas al comandante

-¿O acaso no quiere salvar a su hijo?- Preguntó de forma dramática.

-Está bien- Dijo ella finalmente- Pero no aquí en un lugar más privado... por favor.- Dijo de forma sumisa.

-Claro, por aquí.- Dijo el hombre para acompañar a la mujer hacia una de las puertas.

Pasaron por ella hasta llegar al castillo donde se metieron en la oficina privada del comandante, la cual estaba siendo vigilada por otros dos soldados. El hombre le abrió la puerta a la mujer y esta paso.

Pero justo antes de que el comandante entrara le hablo a uno de los guardias.

-Preparen una bolsa para cadáveres.- Dijo en un susurro y con una sonrisa.

Y como era de esperarse luego de unos minutos se oyeron gritos y luego...

 **BANG BANG**

Luego salió el comandante mientras se acomodaba su uniforme.

\- No se preocupen por limpiar, no he ensuciado mucho esta vez. Vayan a almorzar, no me sirven para nada estando débiles.

-Sí, señor- Dijeron al saludar.

Al recibir la respuesta de sus subordinados el comandante se alejó de allí. Como era cerca de medio día se dirigió hacia el área del comedor.

Entro y vio a la mayoría de los soldados comiendo, muchos se detuvieron para saludarlo.

-Escuchen- Dijo el comandante llamando la atención de todos- Sé que han sido meses difíciles, por ello les quiero dar un incentivo para seguir defendiendo a nuestros ideales.

El general saco de sus ropajes una botella de alcohol y la vertió en el jugo.

Los soldados aplaudieron y gritaron en alegría. Como muestra de confianza el general tomo un vaso y se lo bebió de un solo trago para demostrar que no tenía nada de malo.

Con eso todos los demás comenzaron a beber, los mas susceptibles al alcohol comenzaron a reírse apenas lo bebían.

No paso mucho para que todos estuvieran en el mismo estado.

Pero, aparte del vaso que bebió el comandante no había ingerido nada más.

Cuando nadie lo miraba salió del lugar y escupió el contenido del vaso. Luego se dirigió a las mazmorras, claro, luego de darse un paseo por las instalaciones para asegurarse que nadie estaba en óptimas condiciones.

En las mazmorras o "La jaula" como le llamaban se mantenía en cautiverio a las personas que se atrevían a oponérseles o uno que otro que podría ser de utilidad para la organización.

El comandante pasó por las celdas. Dentro de muchas de ellas estaban algunos aldeanos, otros eran solados por insubordinación y uno que otro objetivo de captura. Todos ellos con signos de deshidratación y hambruna, probablemente solo los alimentaban con lo suficiente para mantenerlos vivos, sus únicas proteínas proveían de los insectos que lograsen atrapar.

El comandante pasó frente a cada una mirando con curiosidad, los presos dentro se retorcieron fuera de su vista como pudieron. Pero pareciera que no había ni un solo punto oscuro bajo su mirada.

No fue hasta que llego a la última celda que encontró a quien buscaba.

Un hombre de unos 38 años de pelo negro, asiático, usaba una camisa harapienta con la cual se le notaban las costillas, un pantalón desgarrado y no usaba calzados.

-Señor Miyamoto -Dijo el comandante haciendo que el solo lo mire de manera cansada- Es su día de suerte, le han de transferir.

El hombre se permitió gastar energía para poder levantar una ceja.

El comandante entro en la celda y sin mucho esfuerzo retiro las cadenas del prisionero.

-Oh, mis modales- El hombre saco un sándwich de pollo de sus ropajes y se lo dio al reo- Debe tener hambre.

El japonés tenía tanta hambre y sed. Un poco más y lo hubiera comido aun si estaba envenenado.

El comandante adivinando sus pensamientos y le dio un mordisco. El pelinegro al ver que no tenía nada comenzó a comerlo con avidez. Lo mismo hiso con un termo con agua que le proporciono el rubio.

-Si puedes levantarte sígueme.- Dijo el militar parándose fuera de la celda y haciéndole un gesto al japonés para que salga.

Un tanto desconfiado, pero desesperado a la vez el hombre comenzó a caminar fuera de la celda, tambalearse mejor dicho. No fue sorpresivo que se tropezara.

-Cuidado- Dijo el comandante para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, para asombro de todos los reos.

En eso se escucharon sonidos de pisadas u pronto apareció un soldado.

-Comandante, ¿Que está haciendo?- Pregunto el soldado, es posible que su cuerpo ya había depurado el somnífero, puede que sea su Kosei inclusive. En eso el soldado se dio cuenta de lo que hacía su superior, el nunca ayudaría a un prisionero-Usted no es el.

En ese momento el soldado levantó su fusil de asalto apuntando al comandante.

-Baje su arma soldado- Dijo el comandante en tono de mando.

Pero el soldado no bajo el arma, por más de que sabía que tenía que hacerlo, este sólo le quito el seguro al arma

-¡Es una orden!- Grito el comandante.

 **RATATATATATATATA**

El comandante empujó al japonés y recibió un cartucho completo en su cuerpo. Dejando agujeros sangrientos.

 **PUM**

El militar cayó con un ruido pesado y húmedo producto de su sangre.

El soldado raso soltó un suspiro pesado y sin bajar su arma comenzó a caminar hasta estar frente al japonés.

-No sé qué o quién era ese sujeto. Pero te estaba buscando a ti- En eso el le apunto con su rifle- No le daré la oportunidad a sus amigos para rescatarte.

 **CLICK**

-No puedo permitirte hacer eso...

El soldado raso sintió como unas manos lo aprisionan. Vio como una especie de higueras... zarcillos comenzaron a surgir y fueron hasta su arma y pronto la comprimieron hasta no ser más que un pedazo inservible de chatarra.

Una mano se colocó justo al lado de su cara. Esta se abrió lentamente y de allí cayeron todas las balas que había disparado. Estas hicieron un ruido casi ensordecedor al chocar contra el cemento.

Como pudo, sudoroso por el miedo giro en dirección opuesta a donde estaba ese brazo y miro directamente a quien estaba detrás de él.

Solo pudo hacer una cosa al encontrase con esos antinaturales ojos verdes brillantes.

 **AHHHHH**

En menos de un segundo todo quedó en silencio.

-Hades...- Fue lo único que pudo decir el Profesor Miyamoto.

Y fiel a su palabra la figura del general fue cambiada por la del héroe. Alto, musculoso, con una chaqueta oscura, con una capucha en la cabeza, pantalones oscuros y botas de combate. Bajo la chaqueta una camisa igual a la de All Might y en la espalda de la chaqueta esta su característico logo...

Un casco parecido al de su armadura pero con dos cuernos, todo eso de color verde brillante.

-Mil disculpas, esperaba poder sacarlo sin que se dispare una sola bala.- Comenzó el héroe- Puede que ya me conozca, pero me presentare de nuevo. Soy el Pro Hero Hades miembro del equipo de héroes "The Evolved" y agente especial de las fuerzas armadas de la ONU.

El héroe se presentó y eso pareció inundar de esparza los corazones de los demás apresados. El héroe miro a los demás.

-A los demás, no se preocupen. La ayuda vendrá pronto hace unos minutos cuando asumí la apariencia del comandante envié una señal con nuestra posición. No tardaran en llegar.

Izuku tomó al inconsciente soldado y lo ató con sus zarcillos. Salió de la celda, dispuesto a liberar a los demás.

-Aléjense un poco.

 **SKINT**

Con un solo movimiento convirtió su brazo derecho en su fiel espada y corto a través de los barrotes y candados. Fue más fácil ya que ellos no estaban encadenados.

-Corran a la salida, me he encargado de los guardias.

Acatando las palabras de su salvador todos corrieron hacia la salida.

-¿Puede caminar?- Pregunto Izuku al profesor.

-Puedo, pero sigo... débil

-Déjeme ayudarlo.

Así el peliverde ayudó al profesor a salir de las instalaciones, por el camino vio como cada soldado o miembro de la instalación estaba profundamente dormido, en un estado casi comatoso.

Todo esto producido por un somnífero producido por el mismo Hades.

Apenas al salir vieron como habían llegado camiones con soldados y médicos. Los prisioneros estaban llorando en los brazos de sus familiares.

Con paso lento y continuó un soldado de mayor rango se le acercó a Hades. Al verlo lo saludo.

-Informe de la Misión- Pidió el militar.

-Misión cumplida.- Dijo Hades, luego con su pulgar apunto a la base- Desmantelamiento en proceso.

-Muchas gracias. Como siempre su pago por la misión ya ha sido depositado en su cuenta.

Luego de eso el militar se retiró.

El profesor estaba mareado por todo lo que pasaba, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Este héroe había venido sólo para rescatarlos y desmantelar una célula terrorista.

Alguien le palmeo la espalda.

-Vamos, hay que ir a casa.- Dijo Hades.

* * *

 _ **8 horas después...**_

Nos encontramos en uno de los aviones de carga, capases de transportar vehículos pesados, pero aquí sólo está un cierto grupo de militares, un profesor y un héroe.

Hades se estaba relajando en uno de los asientos, esperando a que el avión lo acerque a su querido hogar.

Abrió los ojos al sentir como el profesor se sentó a su lado y como su pulso estaba muy elevado, indicio de nerviosismo.

-Si tiene algo que preguntar hágalo- Dijo Hades.

-¿Que fue eso de pago y como está relacionado con los militares?- El profesor estaba vestido con mejores ropas, había comido y tomado un baño.

Hades miro al techo por unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro antes de responder.

-Pues años después del escape de Shigaraki Tomura y gracias al deceso de All For One se habían formado varias sectas o células de la Liga de Villanos al rededor del mundo. Muchas con personas realmente malvadas, terroristas, algunas de estas buscadas a nivel internacional.

El profesor asintió antes eso. Pudo recordar perfectamente el día que varios villanos irrumpieron en la prisión en un intento de sacar a los peores villanos. Shigaraki y All For One incluidos. Lamentablemente este último había perdido su vida durante el incidente.

Lo que no sabía él es que había sido el mismo Hades quien le había arrebatado la vida a All For One.

Ese día Izuku había traspasado la línea por primera vez.

Aún podía recordarlo perfectamente...

Gritos por todas partes, la sangre goteaba de las paredes... el pánico en cualquier dirección...

Y en el epicentro de este remolino estaban el Prototipo 002 y el Líder de la Liga de villanos.

Los golpes volaban por todas partes, pedazos de los luchadores por igual...

Pero al final solo uno se alzó con la victoria...

La cual fue sellada con la espada de Hades atravesando el corazón de All For One.

Ese día Izuku había consumido a una persona por primera vez

Al comprender lo que había hecho lloro lágrimas de BlackLight.

Ya no le quedaba ni una sola gota de sangre humana en sus venas… ahora esa sangre estaba sobre sus manos.

Aun podía recordarlo decir su nombre en sus últimos momentos…

-Hades... Hades…

-¿Eh?- Dijo Izuku al despertar de su ensoñación.

-¿Que paso luego?- Pregunto el profesor.

-Ah, sí... recibí la oferta de la ONU para cazar a ciertos objetivos, junto con mi equipo. Nos pagan por dichas misiones, esto solo ciertas personas saben de esto que hago.

Los trabajos del equipo de prototipos era principalmente capturar a ciertos individuos que los equipos normales no podrían, para llevarlos a juicio. La recopilación de información o la extracción de la misma, la infiltración... con sus poderes había pocos trabajos de estas ramas que no pudieran hacer. El matar al objetivo antes del juicio sólo se les concedió ese permiso en caso de que no pudieran extraerlos... esto solo había pasado 4 veces en total. Todas en escenarios casi imposibles de sobrevivir.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- Preguntó el profesor.

-Alex… Zeus está en Nueva Zelanda en una investigación genética, creo que era para la preservación de especies... y Poseidón está en la caza de un cartel en Centroamérica.

 _*Les informamos que estamos pasando por la cuidad de Musufatsu, pero no podremos aterrizar por ello iremos a otro puerto*_

 **(Devil: Colocar Deja Vu - Initial D)**

-(Yo no lo creo)- Pensó Hades. Con una sonrisa se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la bahía de carga.- Bueno fue un gusto verlo. Creo que esta demás recordarle que no debe mencionar nada de lo que escucho aquí.

El hombre solo asintió

-Uhh... lo hará de nuevo- Dijo uno de los soldados confundiendo al profesor.

-Si- Respondió otro.

Por su parte Hades se acercó a la compuerta de carga y sin importarle las miradas de los nuevos reclutas, golpeo el botón de la puerta.

Eso hiso que las alarmas suenen y comenzara a abrirse la puerta, esta comenzó a succionar el aire y algunas cosas que no estaban aseguradas. El cambio repentino de presión asusto a algunos.

Por su parte el Pro Hero solo le dio un saludo al profesor y una sonrisa.

-Espero que llegue bien a su hogar y que nos veamos pronto. Hasta la próxima.

El profesor no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar cuando Hades corrió por la bahía de carga y saltó de avión.

Pronto cerraron las compuertas.

Por su parte Hades estaba cayendo libremente, de sus extremidades de desprendían una estela generada de vapor por atravesar nubes.

Pronto cambio su cabeza a su casco para soportar la presión y para poder ver hacia donde se dirigía. Cuando vio su querida ciudad comenzó a cambiar a una adaptación que le había servido por muchos años desde que la obtuvo.

De sus brazos y sus costados comenzaron a generarse unas membranas y una aleta se generó en su espalda, ambas de color verde.

Así el prototipo comenzó a planear a unas vertiginosas velocidades, al tiempo que producía un silbido por el corte del viento.

No paso mucho para ver la playa en la que una vez entrenó.

Generó bolsas de aire en su espalda y de una sola contracción las utilizo.

 **FLUSSS**

Esto le dio el impulso necesario para poder atravesar esa zona.

Aprovechando las corrientes de aire pronto llego a la cuidad. Algunos de los ciudadanos ignoraban a este héroe, pero los que lo vieron no pudieron evitar gritar en alegría y otros le sacaban fotos.

El Prototipo comenzó a planear paralelo a los edificios y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente seguro comenzó a correr por las paredes. Contrajo sus membranas mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado.

Al llegar a una determinada esquina sabía que tenía que hacer un giro brusco. Convirtió su brazo derecho en WhipFist y lo lanzo contra un alumbrado.

 **CHING**

La adaptación se abrió en 4 garras y se enganchó en el poste.

Hades contrajo su brazo tanto como la fuerza G se lo permitía. Las chispas volaron cuando el prototipo dio esa vuelta, producto de sus garras contra el asfalto.

Esto le dio el impulso para poder saltar hasta la mitad de un edificio en construcción, no tardó mucho en correr por los pilares y detenerse en una de las vigas más altas para observar su ciudad.

Se hubiera quedado allí un rato, pero el trabajo de un héroe no acaba.

De su muñeca izquierda un pitido se hiso presente. Un comunicador emergió de su interior.

 _*Atención a todas las unidades, un villano ha aparecido, Kosei de tipo Gigantismo, se solicita la ayuda de los héroes cercanos*_

En el fondo pudo ver bien al villano, al igual las luces de las patrullas y los helicópteros de noticias. Las calles cercanas estallaron en gritos y sirenas de alarma.

Hades se permitió una sonrisa.

Con su brazo en WhipFist se enganchó a uno de los helicópteros para catapultarse hacia la acción.

-Ya no hay nada que temer- Dijo Hades mientras que corría por las paredes.

Esas solas palabras bastaron para que los gritos de los civiles se extingan.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo de forma retórica sin dejar de correr en dirección al villano.

Cuando esté se dio cuenta de quien venía abrió mucho los ojos. El actual símbolo de la Paz. El cazador de Villanos.

-¡Porque yo estoy aquí!- Grito Hades con energía mientras se lanzaba contra el gigante con sus MusscleMass rebosantes de One For All.

* * *

 **(Gintama Ed 17-Some like it hot)**

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

Se ve una gota de agua que cae del cielo en la ciudad y luego comienza a llover.

 **Dokka ue no sora de**

 **Sappari kiitenain darou?**

 **Waza to kobosu sign**

 **Minogasu kimi**

Se ve a Izuku parado en medio de la lluvia con una expresión pensativa. La cámara luego muestra que Izuku en realidad estaba en un cementerio frente a una lápida.

 **Hora itsudatte onaji de wakari atte**

 **Tonda kanchigai da yo?**

 **Koko ni iru boku ni kizukenain daraou**

Se ve a Uraraka, Tsuyu y Momo sentadas en un balcón mientras miran la lluvia.

 **Hitogomi ni magirete hitori**

 **Munashikutte miageru sora**

 **Todokanai kaiwa catch ball**

 **Kodoku wa mashiteku**

Se ve a Todoroki recostado por una pared con los ojos cerrados mientras Kirishima estaba debajo de la lluvia. La imagen cambia a All Might con una sombrilla bajo la Lluvia. Luego se muestra a Izuku que se aleja de la lápida.

 **Hey! Hey! Kotaete**

 **Dare ka imasenka?**

 **Zutto sagashitemo**

 **Kotae nai ya**

Se ve la ciudad de Musufatu y sobre el tejado de la U.A: está parado Alex

 **Hey! Hey! Boku dake ga**

 **Boku wo tsukuru kara**

 **Naitatte waratte nikundatte**

 **Aishite ikiteikoua**

Se ve a Alex con una expresión seria sin inmutarse por la lluvia. La imagen cambia a una foto de Alex, Izuku y All Might

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot (samurai heart)**

Se muestra a Katsuki con una expresión seria sin importarle la lluvia que caía sobre él.

 **Hey! Hey! Kotaete**

 **Dare ka imasenka?**

 **Zutto sagashitemo**

 **Kotae nai ya**

Se ve a Izuku caminando bajo la lluvia con una expresión seria sobre el techo de la U.A.

 **Hey! Hey! Boku dake ga**

 **Boku wo tsukuru kara**

 **Naitatte waratte nikundatte**

 **Aishite ikiteikou**

Se ve a Alex caminando por el mismo lugar hasta que se encuentra con Izuku. Ambos se miran y luego cada uno sonríe.

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

Luego ambos con su brazo espada se lanzan para luchar con el otro. La imagen final es una flor en la lápida que había visitado Izuku.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo.**

 **Desde TheDevilZero les deseamos felices fiestas y un próspero año nuevo.**

 **Recuerden que si tienen alguna teoría déjenla en lo comentarios y hare lo posible para responderles.**

 **Les informo que pronto retomare Frio y Explosivo amor apache.**

 **Ahora si eso fue todo.**

 **Nos vemos en la proxima.**

 **BYE**


	17. Uraraka Vs Bakugou

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. A aquí su amigo Devil de TheDevilZero trayéndoles un nuevo cap de este fic que tantos les gusta.**

 **Primero que nada me quiero disculpar por la demora, pero he estado experimentando diferentes situaciones y problemas.**

 **Uno de ellos fue la perdida de este cap. El cual fue un duro golpe a mi inspiración y la emoción de escribir.**

 **Fue por eso que tarde, pues fue tremendamente tedioso reescribirlo.**

 **Puede que noten que el cap no tenga la misma calidad que os otros, pero les pido compresión.**

 **Pero antes de que se me olvide, un saludo especial a xanatrix742 que cumple años este 27 de febrero. Que la peces bien.**

 **Pero ahora sí, vamos a os comentarios de capitulo anterior.**

 **Antares. StormRage: Es bueno saber que te gusto. Lo del tercer prototipo es secreto por ahora, lo veras más adelante en la historia, en el siguiente arco, para ser más preciso. Y solo serán ellos.**

 **Funka1999: Solo espera, sé que te gustara el cap**

 **PikachuFan18: Gracias. Si es algo brusco, pero tiene buena intención. Poseidón es alguien que conocemos, sí. Pero no lo diré. Lo de los zombis, sigo pensando en ello.**

 **miguel. puentedejesus: Gracias.**

 **soulalbarn18000: Te agradezco el Review y el apoyo. Tranquilo, me estoy refiriendo a que habrá un tercer prototipo. No es parte del juego tal cual, pero todos usan nombre códigos y eso. Es spoiler básicamente.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Hola, chicos. En primera, si, lo será. Segundo, es una denominación que se le dio la los prototipos en el juego Evolved o Evolucionados. Lo de Poseidón es un Spoiler de algo que se viene. Aunque Alex junior siga los pasos de su padre, él no es Poseidón. Cuarto, obvio que sí. Quinto ya lo leí y lo otro, estoy de manos atadas, dame un respiro.**

 **Jose2002Davif: Créeme que la pondré, pero sería luego del siguiente arco. La verdad no sé si la pondré, es solo un recuerdo... por ahora. Leí tu PM, y ya tiene un arma así, además sé que existe, es delicioso al mojo de ajo. Y si sigo aquí.**

 **feliep432: Aunque me atrae la idea, estoy algo ocupado de manos.**

 **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16: Gracias por el apoyo y aquí está la continuación.**

 **unfanmas: Pido disculpas si no fue lo que esperabas, pero ya dije mis razones. Espero que eso no te desanime a seguir leyendo mis historias. Si tienes una idea para profundizar las relaciones, solo dila.**

 **bladetri: Gracias.**

 **Giuseppe: Una buena canción, ciertamente. Y los memes de ellos son divertidos.**

 **Ben56: Puede que se lo merecia, pero no está en nuestras manos juzgarlo. Pero es bueno saber que fue de tu agrado.**

 **enderson vasquez: Disculpa la tardanza, aquí está.**

 **END999: Gracias. Es bueno saber de ti. ¿Cómo has estado?**

 **Bueno, esos fueron todos los comentarios del ultimo capitulo.**

 **Una vez más les pido disculpas por la demora y aquí está el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Gundam Blood Orphans Op 2)**

 **''Kachitoritai mono mo nai muryoku na baka niwa narenai'' Sore de kimi wa iinda yo**

Se ve a Izuku con su traje pulsando unos botones para que unas puertas se abran dando lugar al estadio de la U.A generando una cortina de humo.

 **Kirikiri to ikizama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o Kono jidai ni tatakitsuketeyare**

De esa cortina sale Izuku con su armadura y con su brazo espada manda a volar a dos oponentes. En la ranura del casco un resplandor verde se hace presente. Se muestra "Un Prototipo entre Heroes" en un fondo blanco para que luego el fondo sea sustituido por las espadas cruzadas de Hades y Zeus.

 **Fukai yoru no yami ni nomarenai you hisshi ni natte Kagayaita rokutousei marude bokura no you da**

Se ve la cuidad y de uno de los departamentos sale Izuku listo para otro día en la academia. Luego se ve a Alex en el salón de clases. Se ve a Kirishima peleando contra Tetsutetsu. Luego a Uraraka, Tsuyu y Momo tomando un café juntas.

 **Kurikaesu nichijou ni orenai you ni**

Se ve a Alex conversando con la madre de Izuku. Luego a All Might junto con los profesores y por último a la Alianza de los villanos.

 **''Kachitoritai mono mo nai muryoku na baka niwa narenai'' Sore de kimi wa iinda yo Kirikiri to ikizama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o Kono jidai ni tatakitsuketeyare**

En la arena se ve a Izuku que pelea contra varios oponentes usando su espada y esquivando, luego cambia a MusscleMass para golpear un ataque directo de Todoroki. Para luego saltar directo a Greene. La imagen cambia a Izuku tratando de alcanzar a All Might.

 **Muryoku na mama de wa owarenai Dakara kimi wa ikunda yo**

Se ve a la madre de Izuku colgando unas ropas antes de correr adentro. La imagen cambia a una señora de pelo blanco sentada en un hospital

 **Douse nara kuzu janaku hoshikuzu nimo ikou Mita dareka no negaigoto mo seoi ikiteyare**

Se ve a todos los maestros de la U.A, toda la clase B y luego a la clase A. Luego se enfoca en Izuku y Alex. Por último el peliverde levanta su mano, esta se transforma en la de All Might, luego la de Alex y por último la de él antes de cerrar su puño.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola- Habla normal.

 **-Bienvenido a la cima de la cadena alimenticia-** Izuku con armadura, Alex Mercer o "Efecto especial"

-(No lo sé…)- Pensamientos.

* * *

-Midoriya gano, ¿Eh?

Fue la pregunta al aire que lanzo Todoroki, estaba caminando por los pasillos del estadio de Yuuei. Se dirigía a su próximo enfrentamiento.

Desde su punto de vista la pelea, si se le puede llamar así fue... peculiar.

No por el hecho de que se convirtió en un monstruo o las cosas que hiso en esa forma, sino el hecho de que manipuló el miedo de su oponente y lo uso para ganar.

Una táctica que usaría un villano o alguien muy experimentado en la pelea.

Dicen que la mitad de la pelea es psicológica, cuando logras intimidar a tu rival, ya tienes media pelea ganada.

Pero para Midoriya eso fue como aplastar un insecto.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando doblo en una esquina y allí se encontraba cierta persona.

-Estas en mi camino.- Fue la reacciona natural y cortante del joven al ver a su padre.

El joven hiso uso de su autocontrol para simplemente tratar de pasar de largo.

-Estas actuando vergonzosamente, Shoto- Fue lo primero que dijo Endeavor haciendo que Todoroki apriete sus puños.- Si hubieras usado el poder de tu lado izquierdo, hubieras tenido una victoria en la carrera de obstáculos y en la batalla de caballería. Deja esta rebelión infantil ya.

Cada palabra solo alimentaba el fuego del resentimiento de Shoto.

-Tienes la obligación de superar a All Might. ¿Lo entiendes?...- Continuo Endevor, hablándole como si no fuera una persona, sino una herramienta que no hacia lo que debía. Su tono adquirió tintes de locura poco a poco- Eres diferente a tus hermanos. ¡Eres la mayor obra maestra!

Todoroki nunca miro al héroe, ni siquiera cuando paso enfrente suyo.

-¿Es todo lo que puedes decir, bastardo?- Fue lo que dijo Shoto, su voz destilaba hostilidad y rencor.-Voy a ganar y avanzar con solo el poder de mamá... No voy a usar tu poder cuando pelee.- Eso no era una afirmación, era una promesa para él.

Endeavor dejo de mirarlo cuando dijo eso y desvió la mirada, incluso parecía que se había encogido de hombros.

-Incluso si funciona por ahora, pronto llegaras a los límites de ese poder.

Todoroki caminaba con una rabia silenciosa lejos de él, lo mas rápido y natural posible, pues en el fondo, muy en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

* * *

En otra parte...

Podemos ver a nuestro protagonista caminando hacia el palco reservado para los estudiantes de la clase 1-A.

Izuku se estaba preguntando cómo reaccionarán sus compañeros, nuevamente se había ido por la borda.

Sus instintos, así como su subconsciente siempre se aliaban contra la razón. Desde que logro una estabilidad después de los de Nomu había logrado pensar tanto como humano y animal.

Esto fue muy beneficioso, pero también tenía sus inconvenientes.

Un ejemplo seria los pensamientos que surgieron luego de la carrera de obstáculos, cuando olio un delicioso aroma salado, proveniente de 3 chicas en especial.

-¡Oh, Deku!

Fue cortado cuando escucho la voz de una de las esas chicas que lo llamaba. Al girar su cabeza vio a toda la clase saludándolo, cada uno sentado en una silla del palco.

-Te guardamos un lugar.- Dijo Iida apuntando a un lugar entre Yaoyorosu y Uraraka.

Izuku se encogió de hombros, le dio un saludo a Ojiro, se dirigió al lugar asignado.

Al sentarse el asiento crujió un poco, pero dentro de lo normal, se relajó unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que el resto de la clase lo estaba mirando... más que nada curioso.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto más que nada incómodo.

-¿Enserio preguntas?- Dijo Kaminari- Te convertiste en un monstruo. Traumatizaste a muchos del público, los más religiosos te toman como el diablo.

Izuku levanto una ceja y se levantó de su asiento para comprobarlo. Miro al otro palco, al de al lado y vio como la clase B se tensó enormemente, pudo ver como uno tenía unos palos de brocheta en forma de cruz y apunto a Izuku.

Este dejo de mirarlos, para su confort y fue a su lugar.

-Y Mineta casi se orina.- Dijo Ojiro.

-No casi- Dijo este.

Todos se alejaron un poco de él.

Shoji, normalmente no era alguien que se relacione mucho con el peliverde, pero en esta ocasión no podía evitar hablar con el directamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste allá abajo?- Pregunto el, pues él era el más intrigado, sabia de los propios límites de su Kosei, pero al ver eso no pudo evitar preguntar.

E Izuku estaba más que dispuesto a darle una conferencia sobre biología, pese a que Alex era el científico consagrado, el peliverde había aprendido varias cosas sobre ello.

Haría lo posible de explicarlo de una forma sencilla.

-Soy un banco andante de ADN- Fue lo que dijo, nunca le había explicado en concreto a sus compañeros cómo funcionaba su "Kosei"- Recojo muestras y las asimilo, dependiendo de lo que quiera lograr tengo que cumplir ciertas... condiciones.

Muchos asintieron ente lo que dijo.

Como muestra de esto Izuku hiso que su brazo izquierdo se partiera en dos, con manga de la chaqueta incluida y uno de ellos le saliera una boca como la de Shoji. Pero de pronto le salió un ojo y dos pequeñas manos.

-Puedo replicar...- Comenzó la mano antes de negar- No, puedo llevar a un nuevos límites los Koseis... Pero solo algunos, los que sean más biológicos.- Dijo la extensión del cuerpo- Un ejemplo es el de Mineta, logre que su pegamento se endurezca como el cemento.

Luego el brazo volvió a su forma normal. Algunos estaban un tanto aturdidos por esto. Pero ahora tenían una comprensión de lo que hacía.

El imitar los Koseis era algo peculiar, un ejemplo era Neito de la otra clase, pero aquí estábamos hablando de asimilarlos, hacerlos propios, eso no agradaba mucho a Izuku, lo hacía sentir mal... de alguna manera, sería como robar lo que hace especial a cada uno.

Pero claro, esto solo le pasaba cuando pensaba a profundidad, o cuando ya había adquirido nuevas habilidades.

-Pero no todo es tan simple, al usarlos también obtengo parte del retroceso de alguna u otra manera.- Menciono Deku, haciendo que algunos recuerden como tosió sangre luego de lo del gas-Además de no usarlo de manera prudente podría perder un miembro o algo. Así que tengo que tener cuidado con lo que uso.- Dijo Izuku, aunque podría regenerarse, demostró que su "Kosei" no era del todo perfecto- (Al menos por ahora...)

-¿Y esa cosa que hiciste abajo?- Pregunto Kaminari.

-Algo que estaba preparando para Halloween.- Dijo Izuku.

En ese momento todos se encogieron de hombros ante la funcionalidad que le iba a dar a eso.

* * *

-*¡Gracias por esperar!*- Dijo Mic a la enloquecida multitud de espectadores. Pulsando unos botones hiso aparecer la imagen de los próximos participantes.-*¡Los siguientes son... estos chicos!*

Tomando eso como una señal la multitud grito en bienvenida a los nuevos contendientes.

-*¡Él es bueno! Es bueno, pero ¿Qué pasa con esa sencillez que simplemente no se puede deshacer?... ¡Desde el curso de héroe, Hanta Sero!*

El mencionado ya estaba dentro del área del evento y se estaba estirando, pero tenía una expresión algo preocupada.

-Que cruel.- Dijo el pelinegro ante la presentación.

 **-*Versus***

-*¡Ha estado en el segundo lugar desde que empezó la competencia y está luchando para salir de allí! ¡Es muy fuerte! ¡No fue recomendado por nada! ¡Desde el curso de Héroe, Shoto Todoroki!*

El peliblanco con rojo, a diferencia de su rival no mostraba la más mínima emoción, tenía su pelo a modo que una sombra se cierna sobre sus ojos.

Todos estaban prestando atención a los eventos que se desarrollarían aquí, en especial Izuku, el cual, sabía que quien lograra salir victorioso en este encuentro seria su próximo rival.

 **-*¡Listos... comiencen!*** \- Dijo Alex para dar inicio al aventó.

-Bueno, no me siento como que pueda ganar...- Mencionó Sero mientras se estiraba, su voz tenía un cierto tono.- ¡Pero no me siento como perdedor, tampoco!

En menos de un segundo Hanta había lanzado sus cintas desde sus articulaciones y las amarro a su rival.

Ahora estaba usando sus cintas para hacer que Todoroki salga del área, pero el mencionado parecía casi inerte.

-*¡Un ataque sorpresa dirigido a empujar a su oponente fuera de los límites!*- Dijo Mic viendo el movimiento-*¡¿No te parece que es la mejor opción para la situación?! ¡Enserio, ve por el Sero!*

Todos vieron como Todoroki estaba a punto de salir de los límites.

Entonces, el mencionado levantó su cabeza.

-Lo siento...- Fue lo unico que dijo.

 **FLUUUUSH**

El hielo pronto broto de su lado derecho y comenzó a extenderse de una forma muy rápida y agresiva. Sero no tuvo oportunidad.

Pero no se limitó a solo la arena, este sigue adelante, tanto que hiso que el estadio mismo vibrara ante tal muestra de poder.

-¿Q-que es eso?- Pregunto Recovey Girl desde su oficina temporal. La sacudida fue tan grande que llego a los pisos inferiores.

-¿Que es esta vibración?- Pregunto en el mismo estado Toshinori.

De vuelta en el estadio todos estaban congelados en sus lugares con la quijada hasta el suelo.

Desde Mic y Alex en la cabina hasta los estudiantes.

Pues en donde se realizó la pelea había surgido un enorme iceberg.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto incrédulo uno de los héroes encargados de la seguridad.

El hielo era tan grande que era visible desde afuera del estadio.

Y dentro de él, el causante de dicho objeto estaba reaccionando a lo que hiso.

-Haaaaa...- Soltó un suspiro gélido, su aliento fue visible debido a las bajas temperaturas. Escarcha o un poco de hielo había comenzado a cubrir parte del cuerpo del joven.

Pero, con suma facilidad destroza las cintas que lo apresaron.

Esto pasaría desapercibido por la mayoría de personas, pero no para Hades, después de su sorpresa inicial rápidamente volvió su atención hacia Todoroki, solo para ver el estado en el que estaba.

-No...- Dijo Sero como podía, pues estaba totalmente inmovilizado por el hielo- ¿No te parece un poco exagerado?

-Sero, ¿Puedes moverte?- Pregunto Midnight, la cual estaba congelada exactamente por la mitad derecha.

-P-por supuesto que no...- Dijo haciendo referencia a lo obvio.

-¡Sero esta inmovilizado!- Grito Midnight- ¡Todoroki avanza a la segunda ronda!

Toda la multitud estaba quieta en su lugar cuando de pronto...

-N-no te preocupes por eso.- Dijo un héroe.

Esto pronto fue seguido por una heroína cercana.

-¡No te preocupes por eso!

Pronto toda la multitud comenzó a gritar

-¡No te preocupes por eso!

Pero a Todoroki no le importaba en lo más minino. Se acercó a su compañero y colocó una mano en su pecho.

-Lo siento, me excedí- Dijo desviando la mirada, no había excusa, pero trato de compartir la razón de su actuar.-Estaba enojado.

-(Mas que enojado... se ve triste...)- Pensaba el Prototipo más joven.

* * *

Unos minutos después...

 **-*Todo el mundo, lo siento por la larga espera. El escenario fue congelado en el último encuentro, ahora que está seco podremos comenzar con el próximo*-** Informó Alex desde la cabina.

Presionando unos botones, Zeus hiso aparecer la imagen de ambos participantes del actual enfrentamiento.

Le dio un asentimiento a Mic para que haga las presentaciones.

-*¡La asesina de la clase B! ¡Las cosas bonitas tienen espinas, ¿Saben?! ¡Desde el curso de Héroes Ibara Shiozaki!*

La mencionada camino tranquilamente hacia la plataforma.

 **-*Versus***

 **-*¡Saprky Killing Boy! ¡Desde el curso de heroes Kamanari Denki!... -*** \- Dijo Alex con el ceño fruncido y se sentía algo estúpido- ***¿Quién demonios escribió estos nombres?*-** Pregunto de forma retórica.

-*Ahora, vamos a tener una batalla muy llamativa también...*

-Umm...- Mic fue cortado por la misma chica de la cual había hecho la presentación.

Ella estaba mirando a la cabina.

-Por favor, disculpe la interrupción ¿Qué quiere decir con "asesina"?- Pregunto ella algo cohibida, incomoda o algo así, era un poco dificil leer sus emociones- Solo he venido a buscar la victoria, no a matar a mi oponente.

-*L-lo siento*- Dijo Mic viendo que esa presentación no era para esta persona de entre todas.

La chica continúo exponiendo su punto.

-En primer lugar, deseaba entrar en la preparatoria UA no por razones de mala conducta, si no para la salvación de los demas.

 **-*Ya dijo que lo sentía*-** Dijo Alex un tanto irritado por la interrupción **-* Es su culpa, ¿está bien?*** \- Hay momentos en que un tercero tiene que darle la razón a uno para que termine el pleito.

-Doy gracias por su comprensión.- Dijo la peliverde/planta con una sonrisa.

-Esto va a tomar un rato.- Dijo Izuku mientras encendía la cámara de su teléfono y la ponía en posición de la pelea.

-¿Izu-kun?- Pregunto Momo al ver esta acción.

-Voy a tomar una siesta- Dijo este antes de acomodarse y usar su capucha para cubrirse del sol.

-¿Eh?- Dijeron las 3 chicas e Iida.

-Probablemente este cansado- Dijo Kirishima.

Pero las 4 personas estaban quitas, no entendían lo que vieron.

Izuku, nunca, nunca se perdería la oportunidad de estudiar los Koseis.

* * *

El peliverde en realidad no estaba tratando de perderse la pelea, pero tenía algo más urgente que atender.

Dentro de su subconsciente, en la Red de Intriga o su Manhattan. O como quieran llamarle.

Nuestro héroe estaba buscando indicios de los antiguos portadores.

-Bien, veamos qué es lo que está pasando.- Dijo antes de saltar de uno de los edificios.

Corrió y corrió por las paredes y techos. Todo esto fue para buscar las cadenas de ADN relacionadas con el One For All.

Cabe decir que estas estaban muy dañadas por el ADN de Toshinori, no es que haya sido su intención.

Pero no fue hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?- Pregunto retóricamente a lo que tenía en mano. Una cadena de ADN de uno de los antiguos portadores.

Todo esto fue una representación de su mente, pero solo fue para hacer más ameno el proceso.

Izuku entro en uno de los edificios y uso la única computadora. Era lo único que estaba allí, solo un escritorio con una computadora, luego no había nada.

Esto también fue solo para hacer más ameno el proceso. Comenzó a comparar el ADN dañado con cada muestra que poseía.

Esto podría llevar mucho tiempo, tomando en cuenta la variabilidad genética presente en este mundo... o tal vez no.

 **PIM**

Hiso la maquina mostrando el posible resultado.

-Vaya, esto sin duda le interesará a Alex.- Dijo al ver lo que salió en pantalla.

Mostraba la imagen de Shigaraki Tomura, el cual tenía un gran parecido a una de las cadenas decodificadas.

Esto podría decir que él era un familiar del anterior usuario.

Un ceño fruncido se formó en la cara de Izuku.

Tarde o temprano, para bien o para mal tendría que volver a encontrarse con Shigaraki.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el mundo real...

Hace como 5 minutos había comenzado la pelea de Iida, si es que se la podía llamar así.

-Ya apaguen el infomercial- Dijo de repente Izuku somnoliento y estirándose, estas sillas no eran lo ideal para dormir.- ¿Que me perdí?

La mayoría solo apunto a... eso.

Izuku tuvo in tic en el ojo. Pero le restó importancia y comenzó a ver los videos que su teléfono grabó.

A una velocidad mucho más rápida que lo normal.

Mientras hacía esto de su pecho emergió su cuaderno 13, aun con quemaduras, pero utilizable.

Rápidamente comenzó a escribir. Para asombro de muchos.

Este sintió como todos los miraban.

-Estas anotando y no murmurando- Fue la mención de Tsuyu.

Izuku se rasco la cabeza.

-Fue gracias a Alex que me deshice de ese hábito

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Momo.

El peliverde tembló, ese habito de murmurar podría resultar infructuoso a la hora de una persecución ya que podría delatar su identidad, por lo cual lo mejor fue quitarlo de raíz.

-No quieres saber.

Antes de que este termine, izuku saco un segundo cuaderno de otro color. Este era su cuaderno de tácticas. En el anotaría los posibles contraataques que el podría hacer con sus poderes, o que podría adquirir.

Una vez que termino de hacer sus anotaciones medio ambos cuadernos de nuevo en su cuerpo.

Rápidamente los encuentros avanzaron hasta que fue el turno de Yaoyorosu y de Tokoyami.

Ojiro de inclino hacia adelante

-¿Qué piensas, Midoriya?- En eso se dio cuenta de que el peliverde o estaba- ¿Eh? ¿Y Midoriya?

-Izuku-chan fue a ver a Momo-chan.- Dijo Tsuyu

* * *

Yaoyorosu estaba tomando unas respiraciones para calamar sus nervios.

-¿Lista para el enfrentamiento?- Dijo una vos detrás suya.

-Izuku, lo estoy, he preparado una posible solución y tomando en cuenta las capa- Ella comenzó a explicar sus planes y lo que tenía en mente cuando

 **CLAP**

Izuku aplaudió levemente con las manos de la chica en medio.

-Auch, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto ella con lágrimas amenazando con salir.

Este solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Al parecer no soy el único que se deja llevar por lo que piensa.

-¿Que?

Izuku tomo las manos de la chica y las masajeo antes de besar cada una. Para vergüenza de la mencionada.

-Lo que quiero decir es, ten un poco más de confianza en tus habilidades, un plan está bien, pero si llegase a fallar solo puedes depender de ti. Eres la persona más capaz que conozco.

-Gracias- Dijo ella genuinamente agradecida.

-Te estaremos apoyando desde las gradas. Y recuerda, a los animales nocturnos no les gusta la luz.- Dijo Izuku con un guiño.

Lamentablemente aun con ese apoyo, aun cuando había usado un escudo que reflejaba el sol...

Yaoyorosu perdió. No había sido capaz ni de acercarse a Tokoyami por Dark Shadow.

Aunque había aguantado mucho más y casi había puesto en jaque a su rival. Pero había aprendido una valiosa lección.

* * *

-*El séptimo encuentro es uno con Koseis redundantes*- Dijo Mic mientras colocaba en la pantalla la imagen de los aludidos.

En el cual ambos tenían la misma pose de pelea.

-*Valiente y apasionado de acero desde el curso de héroes Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu*- Dijo Mic

-Muy bien - Grito Tetsutetsu listo para la pelea.

-*Valiente y ap-*- Mic fue cortado por la mano de Alex en su boca.

 **-*Que su exterior endurecido no los engañe, un fuego ruge en su interior, desde el curso de héroes Ejiro Kirishima*-** Dijo Alex haciendo que la multitud grite.

En la arena el pelirrojo estaba a punto de llorar lágrimas de hombría.

-¡Gracias, Alex-sensei! - Grito en agradecimiento a su maestro, aunque sustituto, había hecho lo posible para ganarse a sus alumnos.

-¡Vamos, Tetsutetsu! - Dijo Itsuka apoyando a su amigo.

Mientras en el palco de la clase A...

Mineta estaba durmiendo ya que no había ninguna chica

-Concéntrate - Dijo Jiro usando su Kosei para despertarlo con una sacudida sónica en el cerebro.

-*¡Vamos a empezar con el apasionado combate!*

Con eso último comenzó la pelea.

* * *

Iida Tenya se sentía exhausto, había sido utilizado como modelo/sujeto de prueba para un montón de equipos de apoyo para héroes.

Pero antes, volvería al cuarto de espera, había olvidado algo allí. Justo cuando estaba por entrar oyó la voz de su amiga.

-Buen trabajo, Iida-kun.- Dijo Uraraka

-Oh, Urarak- Iida se sorprendió por el estado de su amiga-¡No eres tú en absoluto, tu frente esta arrugada, mucho!

Los nervios de la castaña eran tan grandes que había arrugado su frente de manera inconsciente, pero de un modo muy pronunciado.

-¿Mi frente?- Pregunto ella sin percatarse de ello, unos segundos después ella volvió a la normalidad- Oh, son solo mis nervios, deben haber llegado hasta allí.

Iida puso una expresión de comprensión, sabia la razón de su estado.

-Ya veo... estas en contra de Bakugou después de todo.

Ninguno pudo evitar que la imagen del rubio apareciera en su mente, con una sonrisa loca y su mano humeante.

-Sí, estoy muy asustada- Admitió ella antes de colocar su mano en su pecho- Pero sabes, después de un encuentro como el tuyo...

-¿El mío?- Pregunto el pelinegro pues según el su encuentro había sido más una broma.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente en el cual apareció una figura muy conocida.

-Uraraka-chan - Dijo Izuku al entrar en la sala.

-¡Deku-kun!- Dijo sorprendida que el este aquí- ¿No quieres ver los encuentros de los demás?

Izuku se encogió de hombros. No había demasiado que pudiera aprender del combate que se estaba realizando ahora. La dureza de la armadura de Izuku seguía estando adelante de ellos.

-La mayoría término rápido, ahora Kirishima está peleando contra su igual- Respondió el peliverde.

Iida vio esto como una oportunidad de tratar de animar a Uraraka y hacer que olvide sus nervios por ahora.

-Pero bueno, no creo que incluso Bakugou usaría una explosión de fuerza completa contra una chica...

-Lo haría - Dijo tajante Deku, no dando lugar a una mala interpretación. Pero no es como si alguien más se contendría- Todos están tratando de convertirse en el número uno para lograr sus sueños. Incluso si no fuera Katsuki, nadie pensaría en contenerse.

Izuku bajo un poco la mirada y colocó su mano en su pecho. De este emergió el cuaderno de tapa roja y negra. Lo tomo en mano e intercalo su mirada entre el cuaderno y la chica

-Me has ayudado mucho, Uraraka-chan. Por eso quiero ayudarte, aunque sea un poco.- Esto era verdad, ella al igual que Momo y Tsuyu le habian ayudado en sus momentos más oscuros, cuando la sombra de la duda o peor aún la oscuridad que hay en su interior nubla su mente, ellas aparecen para traerlo a la luz.

El ahora miro a la joven con una mirada desidia

-He hecho un plan para que puedas usar tu Kosei contra el de Katsuki, es duro, pero hallé la manera.

-Oh, ¿No es genial Uraraka?- Dijo Iida ahora con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Deku-kun.- Dijo Uraraka agradecida por la preocupación del peliverde- Sin embargo, está bien.

Iida e Izuku se quedaron quietos mientras escuchaban lo que tenía que decir.

-Durante la batalla de caballería pensé que sería más fácil hacer equipo con mis amigos, pero ahora que lo pienso puede que estaba tratando de confiar en ti. Por eso cuando Iida dijo que te desafiaría, me hiso sentir un poco de vergüenza.

-Uraraka-chan...- Dijo Izuku ahora entendiendo un poco como se sentía ella.

-Por eso está bien.- Ella un tanto temblorosa se levantó de su asiento- Todos están enfrentando el futuro y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Eso significa que todos somos rivales, ¿no?

Justo cuando estaba por salir de la sala de espera ella miro a Izuku y le dedico un tembloroso pulgar en alto.

-Es por eso que... ¡Vamos a encontrarnos en la final!

* * *

Mientras tanto...

-Ahhhh- Gritaron tanto Kirishima como Tetsutetsu antes de golpear la cara de su rival.

 **PAM**

Al mismo tiempo.

Ambos cayeron rendidos por tanto esfuerzo.

Midnight estaba a punto de acercarse para ver el estado de ambos.

-Cof

Una toz seca provino de uno de los competidores.

-Oi, los golpes de Midoriya duelen mucho más, esto no es nada en comparación.- Dijo Kirishima haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas de voluntad para ponerse de pie.

Su endurecimiento se caía a fragmentos y se notaba en su piel los rasguños y moretones. Pero a pesar de eso, sonrió y logro ponerse de pie.

-¡Kirishima avanza a la segunda ronda!- Grito la pelinegra al ver el espíritu de juventud.

Al poco tiempo llegaron los robots para llevarse tanto a Kirishima como a Tetsutetsu.

 **-*Mientras esperamos que Kirishima se recupere pasaremos al último combate de la primera ronda, Mic*-** Dijo Alex dando la señal a su compañero de trabajo.

-*Les presentamos a los competidores.*

En pantalla aparecieron las imágenes tanto de Uraraka como de Katsuki.

-El siguiente podría ser el más perturbador encuentro.- Dijo Tsuyu mirando la pantalla.

-Casi no quiero ver- Dijo Jiro mientras se frotaba los brazos.

Por su parte los más cercanos a la castaña estaban con un rostro serio y expectante ante la situación.

-(Uraraka-chan... ¡Da lo mejor!)- Pensó Izuku dando su apoyo incondicional.

 **-*¡El octavo y último encuentro de la primera ronda!*-** Dijo Alex desde la cabina. Aunque el también estaba un poco preocupado supo cómo esconderlo.

Mic procedió a dar las presentaciones

-*¡Él era como famoso en la secundaria! ¡Esa cara no es la de una persona normal! ¡Desde el curso de héroes, Katsuki Bakugou!*

Como señal el mencionado salió de una de las puertas, con un rastro... raro.

 **-*Versus...***

-*¡Ella es a quien estoy apoyando!*- Dijo Mic en un modo bajo pero que todos oyeron por decirlo en el altavoz- *¡Desde el curso de héroes Uraraka Ochako!*

Con las presentaciones terminadas muchos ya tenían a un favorito. Casi todos aclamaron, solo unos pocos se mantenían serios, conscientes de lo que podría pasar.

La actitud siempre relajada y amable de Uraraka había sido cambiada por una totalmente seria.

-Tú haces que las cosas floten, ¿Cierto, cara redonda?- Pregunto Katsuki a la castaña.

-¿Redonda?- Pregunto la castaña entre sorprendida y algo ofendida.

Katsuki no le importo si la ofendió, continuó hablando.

-Si vas a retirarte, hazlo ahora.- Esto envió una alarma a la mente de Uraraka- No me detendré porque digas un "auch"

Pero aun así ella no se echaría para atrás.

En las gradas, muchos estudiantes estaban analizando las posibilidades del combate.

Dos en especial, muy preocupados.

-Midoriya, ¿Cuál era la estrategia que tenías contra Bakugou?- Pregunto Iida

-No es mucho en realidad.- Fue sincero el peliverde- Aunque no me guste decirlo, Katsuki es fuerte. En un combate cuerpo a cuerpo tiene muy pocas aberturas y cuanto más se mueve, mas suda y más fuertes son sus explosiones.- Dijo como si lo hubiera estudiado toda su vida, y así fue. -Puede usar su impulso para moverse en el aire... pero si Uraraka-chan puede tocarlo y usar su Kosei, entonces tendría la ventaja y una posibilidad de reducirlo.- Menciono antes de mirar a la arena.

Pero una cosa es lo que podía hacer el y otra muy distinta lo que otras personas podrían hacer.

-*¡Octavo partido, comiencen!*

Y así comenzó...

-¡La retirada no es una opción!- Dijo ella llena de espíritu de pelea en lo que se lanzaba contra su oponente.

-Incluso si se tratara de un accidente, siempre y cuando ella pueda tocarlo.- Dijo Izuku viendo las acciones de la chica.

-Bakugou no querrá que Uraraka se acerque a el.- Menciono Iida.

-Es por eso que Katsuki no va a evadir, va a contraatacar- Dijo algo consternado Izuku.

De vuelta en el combate...

-Entonces, ¡Muere!- Rugio Katsuki ante la determinación de la castaña.

En ese momento mientras la chica se acercaba, ella recordó lo que dijo Deku en el primer entrenamiento de combate.

"Kacchan, por lo general comienza con un golpe de la derecha"

-(¡Aquí!) - Pensó ella al ver como el rubio preparaba su ataque-(¡Si esquivo aquí...!)

Ella no esperó que repentinamente cambie la dirección del ataque.

 **BOOOM**

Bakugou había lanzado una explosión desde abajo, lanzando tanto a la chica como parte de la arena. Esto genero una cortina de humo.

-¡Uraraka!- Grito preocupado Izuku como muchos otros.

-¿La hiso explotar?- Pregunto Mineta.

-A pesar de que estas luchando con una chica, ¿No te contienes, Bakugou?

Para alivio de los espectadores, la chica estaba relativamente ilesa.

-Eso no es bueno- Dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba del suelo, en medio de jna nube de humo- Aunque hubiera sabido de eso no creo poder reaccionar a tiempo.

Por su parte el rubio se alejó solo un poco de la nube de humo que creó, uso sus manos para dispersarla.

-Yo me ocupare de ti- El mantendría la guardia en alto, no debía confiarse.

Justo en ese momento, de entre la nube vio el inconfundible uniforme de Yuuei.

-¡No me subestimes!- Rugió antes de usar sus explosiones en eso.

 **BOOOOM**

Pero usar su Kosei y llevarlo contra el piso se dio cuenta de que solo era una prenda, sin rastros de la persona.

Mientras Katsuki estaba sorprendido, la dueña de esa ropa salió de la nube a sus espaldas.

-*Oh, ella hiso flotar su chaqueta y la envío por allí? ¡Lo hiso en un instante!*- Dijo Mic al ver la táctica de la chica.

-(Si le hago flotar ahora)- Pensó la mencionada acercándose.

Es una lástima que Katsuki ya la habia visto venir.

 **BOOOOM**

Ella fue lanzada al otro lado de los límites por una explosión.

En las gradas muchos se sorprendieron, para bien o para mal.

-¿Se movió después de que la vio?- Pregunto alarmado Hanta.

-Con ese tiempo de reacción no importa si hay humo.- Observo Kaminari en el mismo estado- Con Uraraka siendo incapaz de usar su Kosei a menos que lo toque, ella está en desventaja contra los reflejos de Bakugou.

En la arena

Uraraka ya se había levantado de nuevo del suelo.

Pero al igual que ella, el rubio ya había despejado la cortina de humo y ahora tenía plena visión de ella.

La castaña nuevamente se lanzó contra él.

-¡Demasiado lento!- Grito Katsuki al ver la táctica de la chica.

Ella vio como la explosión de escombros venia hacia ella.

 **BOOOOOOM**

En este punto Izuku había comenzado a apretar fuertemente las manijas de la silla. Iida no estaba mejor.

La explosión género una nueva cortina de humo, la cual uso la castaña.

-¡Toma esto!- Grito ella.

Saliéndole desde atrás ella nuevamente intento tocarlo.

 **BOOOOOOM**

Solo para recibir el mismo resultado que antes.

-Ochako-chan- Dijo preocupada Tsuyu.

-No quiero ver- Por su parte Jiro se cubrió los ojos.

Y por primera vez Mineta hiso un comentario ingenioso.

-Bakugou, no me digas que tus gustos van en esa dirección...

En la arena no parecía que las cosas estén mejorando.

Ni un poco, en realidad parecían más sombrías...

 **BOOOOM**

-¡Aun no!- Grito ella.

 **BOOOOOOM**

Solo para ser lanzada hacia atrás una y otra vez, antes de levantarse y volver a encararlo.

 **BOOOOOOM**

Pero el resultado fue siempre el mismo…

-*Uraraka sigue atacando sin descanso... pero...*- Las emociones eran obvias en las palabras de Mic, no hacía falta ni decirlo.

 **BOOOOOM**

-Uraraka-chan...- Izuku tenía los instintos animales y la preocupación a flor de piel.

-La situación anterior no funciono por lo que se está poniendo desesperada.- Fue el comentario de uno de los Pro Hero.

-Que idiota.- Fue el comentario de Neito, ante la observación del héroe.

 **BOOOOM**

En ningún momento Uraraka se había detenido.

-Oye, ¿No deberias parar esto?- Grito uno de los héroes a Cementoss.

-¿No va demasiado lejos?- Pregunto otro al héroe.

 **BOOOOM**

Nuevamente fue explotada.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que quieres ser un héroe así?!- Grito un héroe con capa amarilla y detalles del traje en blanco- ¡Hay una gran diferencia entre sus capacidades, entonces date prisa y sácala de los límites!

 **BOOOOOM**

Pero nadie hiso nada para frenarlos. Para disgusto de muchos Pro.

-¡Deja de abusar y jugar con la pobre chica!- Grito el mismo héroe de antes.

-¡Si! ¡Sí!- Secundo una heroína cercana.

-*Hay abucheos por parte de la multitud...*- Dijo Mic comentando lo obvio-*Pero sinceramente yo también me siento...*

 **PAM**

Fue callado por un codazo de Alex, de haber sido su puño, le habría roto la mandíbula.

-¡¿Un codo?! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunto Mic a Alex.

 **-*¿Cómo es que un Pro dice que está jugando? ¿Cuantos años has sido un profesional**?*- Dijo Alex a través de los altavoces.

-¿Eh? - Dijeron muchos.

 **-*Si estás diciendo con una cara seria, no tiene sentido que veas más, ¡Vuelve a casa! ¡Vete a tu casa y busca cambiar de profesión!***

-Alex- Dijo impresionado Izuku

 **-*Bakugou está teniendo cuidado porque ha reconocido la fuerza de su oponente. Esto se debe a que está haciendo todo lo posible para ganar, que no puede ir fácil con ella o bajar la guardia.*-** Alex negó con la cabeza hay gente que solo entiende de otra manera- ***Déjenme ponerlo de forma fácil con otro ejemplo... si un villano es una mujer... ¿Irían fácil con ella?***

Esto hiso que muchos héroes callaran. Izuku en especial quedo quieto, sabia a quien se refería... Greene.

Tenía razón, cuando alguien le hace daño a alguien, es trabajo del héroe detenerlo, ni importaba que sea hombre o mujer. El mal podía tomar muchas formas.

En la arena, como si fueran ajenos a estos comentarios, los competidores seguían sin descanso alguno.

-(Aun no... Ella aun... no está muerta)- Pensó Katsuki. Al ver como ella seguía sin rendirse.

Ella se limpió un poco de sudor y suciedad antes de hablar.

-Es cuestión de tiempo creo...-Dijo de repente la castaña, Bakugou se puso en alerta ante esto- Gracias, Bakugou... Por no bajar la guardia. - Ella coloco sus manos lista para hacer su jugada.

-¿Eh?- Pregunto confundido.

Por su parte los del palco se quedaron quietos al ver lo que pasaba.

-No se puede hacer nada desde donde esta Bakugou, pero es vergonzoso para un profesional iniciar abucheos sin darse cuenta. - Dijo Neito haciendo que muchos de la clase B lo miren -Ella mantuvo su cuerpo bajo mientras avanzaba, concentrando los ataques de Bakugou en el suelo, almacenando armas.- El mantuvo su sonrisa de superioridad -Y entonces ella estrecho su campo de visión con ataques incesantes haciéndolo notar.

Fue en ese momento en el que todos se dieron cuenta de la enorme cantidad de residuos que estaban flotando sobre el estado, todos pertenecientes de la arena, producto de las explosiones de Bakugou.

Y ella estaba lista para usar su carta de triunfo.

-¡Voy a ganar!- Grito ella al juntar sus manos y liberar todos los escombros.

Estos comenzaron a caer sin demora.

-*¿Una lluvia de meteoritos?*- Pregunto exaltado Mic.

-*Deberías haberlo notado*- Dijo Alex.

-¿Tenía un plan desesperado bajo su manga?- Pregunto Izuku, se había dado cuenta hace solo unos segundos ya que estaba más preocupado por ella que por otra cosa.

Uraraka uso la sorpresa inicial de todos a su favor. Ella comenzó a correr entre los escombros hacia Bakugou.

-(Con esta cantidad de residuos, ya sea que este evadiendo o contraatacando... ¡Definitivamente habrá una abertura!)

Los escombros caían sin cesar, por su parte el rubio se mantenía tranquilo.

-(¡En ese momento, conseguiré acercarme a él con mi movimiento secreto!)- Pensó ella mientras juntaba sus dedos y salía una pequeña luz púrpura.

Katsuki tomo su mano derecha y la aseguro con su izquierda mientras la levantaba al cielo, de donde venían los residuos.

-(¡Ganaré! ¡Voy a ganar y seré como Deku, también!)- Pensó Uraraka.

Ella estaba a menos de un metro de Bakugou.

Cuando de su palma izquierda salieron una pequeñas explosiones, antes de que...

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Brotara la explosión más grande que había creado.

Su potencia fue tal que género una corriente de aire que sacudió a todos los espectadores y lanzo a la chica una vez más. A demás del hecho de explotar todos los residuos y con eso destruir el plan de Uraraka.

Ella luego de recuperarse vio que lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Él no se había movido nunca de su lugar, aun con la mano en alto, la voz de Katsuki fue oíble.

-Ya que son amigos de Deku. Pensé que estarían tramando algo.- Dijo este.

-En un golpe...- Dijo asustada la castaña

-*B-bakugou dio una explosión exitosa! ¡Explosionó el plan secreto de Uraraka!*- La sorpresa de Mic era entendible.

-Eso estuvo cerca...- Dijo Bakugou con su mano teniendo algo parecido a un calambre por el retroceso.

-(¡Hice tanto como pude...! Pero él no se inmutó en lo absoluto)- La frustración y tristeza eran muy evidentes en ella.

Todos lo sabían.

-(Uraraka-chan)- Pensó Deku más que nada preocupado.

Se sorprendió cuando vio a la castaña levantarse una vez más.

-Aun así...- Ella prácticamente se tambaleaba en su lugar.

Pero esto hiso poner una sonrisa en Bakugou.

-¡Muy bien, vamos a tomarlo enserio entonces, Uraraka!- Grito Katsuki listo para el segundo round.

-(Si fuera Deku...)- Ella apreto su puño y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Katsuki -(Él no se rendiría)

Pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

Ella cayó al piso.

-*¡Uraraka está en el piso!*

-(Mi cuerpo... no va a hacer... lo que quiero...)- Pensó ella, casi no le quedaban fuerzas ni para hablar, pero aun así trataba de levantarse y pelear.

-Uraraka...- Dijo Iida

-Ella ya paso su límite hace mucho tiempo- Izuku no tardó en dar su opinión.

Quería decirle que se detenga... pero no podía. No debía.

-(Yo todavía... todavía... ¡todavía puedo...!)- Pensó ella con lo que parecía ser desesperación. Alentada por las palabras que se repetían en su mente.

 _-¡Cuando sea grande te ayudaré a ti y a mamá!_

 _-Agradezco tu pensamiento, Ochako. Pero como tu padre, sería más feliz si pudieras lograr tu sueño. ¡Cuando eso suceda puedes llevarnos a Hawaii!_

-(¡Voy a ser un héroe...!)- Fue lo último que pensó antes de que todo se volviera blanco.

Midnight, al ver esto dio un paso adelante.

Con una mano le indicó a Bakugou que se quedase quieto mientras veía el estado de la joven.

-Papa...- Dijo ella durante su colapso.

No podría continuar

-Uraraka está fuera de combate.- Fue la sentencia de la pelinegra- ¡Bakugou avanza a la segunda ronda!

Muchos aclamaron, otros no. No se les podía culpar, a ninguno de los dos.

 **-*Con eso damos por concluido la primera ronda***

-Llévenla con Recovey Girl.- Ordenó Midnight a los robots de las camillas.

En la cabina Mic estaba...

-Oh, Uraraka...- Dijo este desanimado.

 **-Es una suerte que hable en tu lugar. Ya déjate de bromas, Mic.**

-*¡Empezaremos la segunda ronda luego de un breve descanso y una limpieza rápida!*- Dijo Mic luego de recuperarse.

Pero había otros que aún estaban con el mal sabor de la pelea.

-Lo siento, voy a prepararme para la pelea.- Menciono el peliverde con una sombra cubriendo sus ojos.

Izuku se levantó de su lugar, no estaba de humor para ver a nadie.

Los otros simplemente sintieron.

Solo fue cuando el peliverde se fue, en que ellos notaron el estado de su asiento.

Estaba totalmente deformado, la parte de la reposadera estaba totalmente torcida, se podían ver marcas de uñas en ellas.

Cuando uno se hace daño, muchas veces son otras personas quienes más sufren.

* * *

Con la sombra de la capucha cubriendo sus ojos se dirigió al cuarto de espera para su próxima pelea.

Los zarcillos se retorcían visiblemente sobre su chaqueta, todos muy inquietos ante el estado mental de su portador.

 **Buzzzz**

Una pequeña mosca volaba cerca de unos de los muchos cubos de basura. Cerca del cual pasaba Hades.

 **SLASH**

Un zarcillo salió disparado contra la mosca y la decapito. Ni siquiera la consumió, solo el mato. El ataque fue tan rápido que el cuerpo del insecto no tuvo tiempo de procesar que no tenía cabeza hasta unos segundos de pues que cayó en pleno vuelo.

Esto se siguió produciendo a lo largo del pasillo, todos los insectos fueron rebanados o aplastados.

Hades había dejado un camino de muerte a sus espaldas. Ninguno se salvó.

Solo cuando llego a las escaleras y vio a Katsuki sus zarcillos se detuvieron.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres, escoria?!- Grito este a Izuku.

El mencionado no respondió, solo lo miró y sin decir una palabra continuó su camino.

-Esa era tu idea, ¿no? Ese plan desesperado.- Dijo el rubio haciendo que Izuku se detenga.- Solo tenías que ser una molesti-

-No- Dijo Izuku cortando a Katsuki.- Todo ello lo planeo ella pensando como derrotarte.

Katsuki frunció el ceño. Pero izuku aún no había terminado.

-Créeme cuando te digo que si era un plan mío... ella no lo aceptaría.-Luego miro levemente divertido al rubio- No le gusta que maltraten animales.

-Oi, que demo- Katsuki trato de agarrar la chaqueta de Izuku.

Pero solo encontró una espada presionando contra su cuello.

-Que te quede claro de una vez por todas, no soy el mismo Izuku al que solías golpear. El lleva muerto mucho tiempo y nada en este mundo lo hará volver.- Quería dejar en claro eso, al igual que...- Vuelve a tratar de dañarla a ella o a alguien cercano a mí y no importara en que rincón de este planeta te escondas.

Sus palabras tenían todo el peso del mundo no había vacilación, cada palabra había sido meditada hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Los muertos así quedan, ahora... Te diré lo mismo que siempre dices... "Apártate de mi camino o muere, basura"

* * *

El peliverde ya se había alejado de Bakugou y pronto había llegado a la sala de espera.

Se detuvo y estaba dudando su debía o no abrirla. Con una última respiración abrió la puerta para encontrase con cierta castaña.

-Hombre, he perdido- Dijo Uraraka.

-¿Eh...?- Pregunto confundido, sorprendido y extrañado, Izuku.

-Me deje llevar pensando que podía vencerlo.- Dijo ella al volver a su actitud normal.

-¿Que paso con tus lesiones? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?- Pregunto el prototipo.

-No, Recovey Girl se ocupó de mi.- Luego ella actuó como si esto fuera solo un juego de feria- ¡Cielos, Bakugou era realmente fuerte! Me domino completamente.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Izuku.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Mejor de lo esperado!- Dijo ella como su yo habitual.

En eso sonó su teléfono pero ella lo ignoró ya que Deku aún estaba aquí.

\- Es decir, de inmediato comenzaste a mirar adelante, Deku, y solo porque me gano no significa que perdí

 **-*¡Muy bien, damas y caballeros, es hora de comenzar con la segunda ronda!***

-*¿Están listos?*

-Ya es hora- Dijo Izuku solemne.

-¡Oh, lo siento Deku!- Dijo Uraraka-No pudiste prepararte en lo absoluto ya que estaba aquí

-No, estoy bien.- Dijo al encogerse de hombros, peores cosas había enfrentado.

-Voy a estar apoyándote, buena suerte.

Izuku permitió que una pequeña sonrisa aparezca en su cara y se acercó a la castaña.

Y la abrazó.

Ella se vio envuelta en un cálido y fuerte abrazo del peliverde.

-Gracias- Fue lo único que dijo Izuku antes de romper el abrazo y salir de la sala.

Ella se quedó quieta unos segundos antes de abrazarse a sí misma. Algo temblorosa tomó su teléfono y llamo a su padre.

-Lamento no contestar antes, papa.

-*Esta bien, lamento llamar cuando estabas ocupada. Tu madre y yo te vimos en TV. ¡Estuviste tan cerca! ¡Pero estuviste increíble!*

Ella negó con la cabeza

-No estuve cerca. Y no fui increíble. Y me precipite al final también. No tenía un plan de que hacer luego de eso, también. Fui completamente derrotada.- Fue lo que ella pensaba de su lamentable presentación.

-*¿Es así?*- Pregunto retóricamente su padre-* No entiendo las cosas complicadas, pero solo porque perdiste no significa que tus caminos se hayan cerrado ¿verdad? Siempre hay el próximo año ¿No?*- Dijo su padre tratando de animarla.

Ella tenía otra idea.

-Cuanto más se avanza más se puede mostrar lo bien que haces frente a diferentes tipos. Los exploradores no pueden saberlo solo con una pelea.

-¿Por qué estás tan apresurada?- Fue la pregunta súbita de su padre.

En este punto ella ya había comenzado a temblar y su voz se oía quebradiza.

-Quiero decir... Quiero apresurarme y ayudarlos a todos...

-Ochako, está bien, incluso si no te apresuras.- Uraraka ya no pudo contenerlo más y dejo que las lágrimas caigan de sus rosadas mejillas- Que te sientas de esa manera demuestra que eres amable, así que vas a ser una gran heroína

Al oír las palabras de su padre, ella se permitió llorar.

Lo que no sabía es que otra persona había oído la conversación.

Izuku incrusto sus dedos en el hormigón por la pura frustración.

Quería tanto ayudarla, abrazarla y decirle que estaba bien, pero solo estaría metiéndose en algo personal. No debía hacer nada en esta ocasión.

Hay veces en las que uno tiene que levantarse por su propia cuenta.

-(Pero aun así... es tan frustrante... tanto poder en mis manos y no puedo hacer que ella deje de llorar...)- Pensaba Deku, esta era una de las peores sensaciones que experimento.- (No podía hacer nada por ella...)

La misma cuando Greene trato de tomar su cuerpo...

La impotencia.

¿Saben cuál es la peor parte de tener sentidos súper desarrollados?

Podía escuchar las lágrimas de Uraraka caer al piso.

Estas le dolían mucho más en sus oídos que las explosiones de Bakugou.

* * *

 **(Gintama Ed 17-Some like it hot)**

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

Se ve una gota de agua que cae del cielo en la ciudad y luego comienza a llover.

 **Dokka ue no sora de**

 **Sappari kiitenain darou?**

 **Waza to kobosu sign**

 **Minogasu kimi**

Se ve a Izuku parado en medio de la lluvia con una expresión pensativa. La cámara luego muestra que Izuku en realidad estaba en un cementerio frente a una lápida.

 **Hora itsudatte onaji de wakari atte**

 **Tonda kanchigai da yo?**

 **Koko ni iru boku ni kizukenain daraou**

Se ve a Uraraka, Tsuyu y Momo sentadas en un balcón mientras miran la lluvia.

 **Hitogomi ni magirete hitori**

 **Munashikutte miageru sora**

 **Todokanai kaiwa catch ball**

 **Kodoku wa mashiteku**

Se ve a Todoroki recostado por una pared con los ojos cerrados mientras Kirishima estaba debajo de la lluvia. La imagen cambia a All Might con una sombrilla bajo la Lluvia. Luego se muestra a Izuku que se aleja de la lápida.

 **Hey! Hey! Kotaete**

 **Dare ka imasenka?**

 **Zutto sagashitemo**

 **Kotae nai ya**

Se ve la ciudad de Musufatu y sobre el tejado de la U.A: está parado Alex

 **Hey! Hey! Boku dake ga**

 **Boku wo tsukuru kara**

 **Naitatte waratte nikundatte**

 **Aishite ikiteikoua**

Se ve a Alex con una expresión seria sin inmutarse por la lluvia. La imagen cambia a una foto de Alex, Izuku y All Might

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot (samurai heart)**

Se muestra a Katsuki con una expresión seria sin importarle la lluvia que caía sobre él.

 **Hey! Hey! Kotaete**

 **Dare ka imasenka?**

 **Zutto sagashitemo**

 **Kotae nai ya**

Se ve a Izuku caminando bajo la lluvia con una expresión seria sobre el techo de la U.A.

 **Hey! Hey! Boku dake ga**

 **Boku wo tsukuru kara**

 **Naitatte waratte nikundatte**

 **Aishite ikiteikou**

Se ve a Alex caminando por el mismo lugar hasta que se encuentra con Izuku. Ambos se miran y luego cada uno sonríe.

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

Luego ambos con su brazo espada se lanzan para luchar con el otro. La imagen final es una flor en la lápida que había visitado Izuku.

* * *

 **Avance…**

La multitud gritaba enardecida por la aparición de ambos competidores.

-(Serie muy peligroso dejar que use su poder como quiera)- Pensó Tododroki entrecerrando los ojos.

-No pienso usar mi otro brazo si mi rival solo usa la mitad de su poder- Dijo Izuku

-Lo siento- Dijo Todoroki

-¿Dónde crees que estas mirando?

Todoroki ahora usaría todo su poder

 **-¡Vamos!** \- Grito Izuku

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Como saben y es la segunda vez que lo escribo y puede que sea un poco brusco en algunas partes.**

 **Como saben espero su opinión, critica ideas y todo ello en los comentarios.**

 **Solo les quiero recordar que en el próximo capitulo esta e tan espero combate de Izuku contra Todoroki.**

 **Les deseo un buen fin de semana y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


	18. BlackLight Vs FrioCalor

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo cap de este fic que tanto les gusta.**

 **Bueno, ha llegado el momento más esperado por muchos y para serles sincero no esperaba llegar hasta aquí. Más de un año desde que empezó este fic.**

 **Y la verdad estoy feliz, y aun mas con el apoyo que le dan a cada capítulo publicado.**

 **Pero bueno, no me quiero poner sentimental, así que… vamos a los Reviews.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Hola, chicos. Si Izuku saltara y lo decapitara su carrera de heroe terminaría antes de empezar. Era más para evitar escribir la parte de las vencidas, además de que supongamos que ya han combatido de forma amistosa. Ciertamente ya no se puede confiar en nadie. Bueno, espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

 **Funka1999: Gracias, nunca se es invencible del todo… por ahora. Gracias por el apoyo y espero poder desarrolar mas a las chicas en un futuro.**

 **END999: Pues… aquí esta.**

 **Nechroz: Gracias, es bueno saber que te gusto. Lo de la calidad puede que se haya referido a lo tedioso que fue. Y si aquí esta.**

 **Guest: Pues tu espera será recompensada con este cap.**

 **LeonelMessi: Claro que no abandonare la mas popular, pero también tengo otras que tengo que actualizar.**

 **Nox: ¿Quieres una pelea más igualitaria? Pues la tendrás… eso creo. Depende a lo que te refieras, pero aun así espero que te guste el cap. Tengo que tener cuidado ya que la fuerza natural de deku es mucho mayor.**

 **Fernando917: Pues tendrás algo parecido…**

 **Unfanmas: En primera, gracias por el pedazo de review. Con respecto a lo de la ova, como dije fue porque perdí el cap y no quería dejarlos sin su dosis mensual de este fic. Y tus comentarios son muy apreciados y los tendre muy en cuenta para próximos caps.**

 **Soulbarn18000: Gracias por el apoyo y espero que te guste este cap.**

 **Enderson Vasquez: Sigue la historia original pero también incluiré cambios y agregare mis pequeños arcos. Pero quiero terminar este arco antes que nada.**

 **Xanatrix742: No hay problema, cada review es bien recibido así como ideas.**

 **Emiliofuentes351: Lo siento pero ese asunto ya se cerró. La razón es que siento que no tendría la misma profundidad con más. Como vez he tenido problemas con las chicas y más solo sería más complicado. Lo siento.**

 **PikachuFan18: Gracias, el detalle de las moscas fue solo eso y lo el ADN es la verdad. Y no te preocupes, aquí está el cap para continuar con ello. Sí, es alguien que apareció durante la segunda temporada y no diré más.**

 **Bueno, con los comentarios respondidos, vamos… AL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **(Gundam Blood Orphans Op 2)**

 **''Kachitoritai mono mo nai muryoku na baka niwa narenai'' Sore de kimi wa iinda yo**

Se ve a Izuku con su traje pulsando unos botones para que unas puertas se abran dando lugar al estadio de la U.A generando una cortina de humo.

 **Kirikiri to ikizama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o Kono jidai ni tatakitsuketeyare**

De esa cortina sale Izuku con su armadura y con su brazo espada manda a volar a dos oponentes. En la ranura del casco un resplandor verde se hace presente. Se muestra "Un Prototipo entre Heroes" en un fondo blanco para que luego el fondo sea sustituido por las espadas cruzadas de Hades y Zeus.

 **Fukai yoru no yami ni nomarenai you hisshi ni natte Kagayaita rokutousei marude bokura no you da**

Se ve la cuidad y de uno de los departamentos sale Izuku listo para otro día en la academia. Luego se ve a Alex en el salón de clases. Se ve a Kirishima peleando contra Tetsutetsu. Luego a Uraraka, Tsuyu y Momo tomando un café juntas.

 **Kurikaesu nichijou ni orenai you ni**

Se ve a Alex conversando con la madre de Izuku. Luego a All Might junto con los profesores y por último a la Alianza de los villanos.

 **''Kachitoritai mono mo nai muryoku na baka niwa narenai'' Sore de kimi wa iinda yo Kirikiri to ikizama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o Kono jidai ni tatakitsuketeyare**

En la arena se ve a Izuku que pelea contra varios oponentes usando su espada y esquivando, luego cambia a MusscleMass para golpear un ataque directo de Todoroki. Para luego saltar directo a Greene. La imagen cambia a Izuku tratando de alcanzar a All Might.

 **Muryoku na mama de wa owarenai Dakara kimi wa ikunda yo**

Se ve a la madre de Izuku colgando unas ropas antes de correr adentro. La imagen cambia a una señora de pelo blanco sentada en un hospital

 **Douse nara kuzu janaku hoshikuzu nimo ikou Mita dareka no negaigoto mo seoi ikiteyare**

Se ve a todos los maestros de la U.A, toda la clase B y luego a la clase A. Luego se enfoca en Izuku y Alex. Por último el peliverde levanta su mano, esta se transforma en la de All Might, luego la de Alex y por último la de él antes de cerrar su puño.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola- Habla normal.

 **-Bienvenido a la cima de la cadena alimenticia-** Izuku con armadura, Alex Mercer o "Efecto especial"

-(No lo sé…)- Pensamientos.

 _-Esto no está bien-_ Recuerdo o flashback

* * *

Izuku estaba cambiando por los pasillos hacia la arena. Tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, francamente estaba de mal humor por todo lo ocurrido.

El peliverde sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, no podía dejar que esos pensamientos nublen su juicio, su poder podría matar fácilmente a su rival si no tenía cuidado al usarlo.

Su rival... su próximo enfrentamiento era contra Todoroki. Eso hiso pensar al peliverde sobre el hijo de Endeavor.

Y hablando del diablo...

El héroe hiso acto de presencia en uno de los corredores. Izuku se detuvo al verlo, era intimidante para una persona normal, pero nada comparado con lo que vio o podía hacer Deku.

El mencionado miro al piromántico con ojo crítico.

-Endeavor.- Fue la palabra que salió del joven.

-Oh, ahí estas.- El héroe salió de la esquina y se paró frente al joven.

Izuku entrecerró los ojos levemente, ante la actitud del héroe, había una intención en su visita.

-¿Que hace un Pro Hero aquí?- Pregunto el prototipo.- ¿No deberías estar esperando la pelea de Shoto?

Pero aunque la ceja de Endevor se movió un momento por nombrar a Todoroki, el ignoró deliberadamente su pregunta.

-Vi tu pelea, si es que se le puede llamar así.- Dijo con una leve sonrisa y un tono que parecía en el fondo amable- Tienes un maravilloso Kosei, no tuviste que tocarlo siquiera.

Izuku se encogió un poco ante esto, ahora que lo pensaba transformarse en eso puede que no haya sido la mejor idea en cuanto a popularidad se tratase.

Por su parte el héroe continúo.

-Además pude apreciar las grietas que se formaban con cada paso que dabas y como tembló el estadio cuando gritaste.- Ahora si el peliverde abrió los ojos, en especial con la siguiente frase.- Si hablamos de poder solo el tuyo es comparable al de All Might.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la nuca del joven, pero no fue percibida por el héroe gracias a la capucha. Se permitió entrecerrar los ojos para despistar.

-¿Que estas tratando de decir...?- Izuku negó con la cabeza y comenzó a avanzar- No tengo tiempo para esto. Debo irme.

Así paso por el lado del héroe, pero sus pensamientos estaban aún en ese pequeño intercambio de palabras.

-(¿Me habrá descubierto?...)- Pensó Izuku críticamente-(No, por la forma en la que habla es mera suposición.)

Había estudiado el comportamiento humano y esas pequeñas variables en la voz y los gestos como para detectar cosas ocultas.

Pero, Endeavor hablo de nuevo, esta vez con una voz más fría.

-El deber de mi Shoto es superar a All Might.- Dijo a modo de orgullo u otra cosa-Su encuentro contigo será un banco de pruebas muy instructivo.- Su tono parecía ser que Todoroki era de su propiedad o simplemente una herramienta- Por favor no te deshonres a ti mismo en ella.

Izuku se había detenido a la mitad de su palabrería para escucharlo. No pudo evitar apretar los puños por coraje.

-Eso era todo lo que quería decir.- Dijo el héroe como si lo que dijo no fuera importante o que afectaría a alguien- Me disculpo por molestarte antes del encuentro.

Luego comenzó a caminar por donde había salido. Pero esta vez fue su turno el detenerse ante las palabras de Izuku.

-Yo... No soy All Might, ni tampoco Alex.- Dijo Hades de forma seria.

-Eso es obvio- Dijo este sin entender a lo que se refería o quien era ese Alex.

-Es obvio, ¡¿no?!- Grito la última parte el joven para sorpresa del héroe. Izuku se giró y lanzo una mirada depredadora al héroe.-Todoroki no es usted, tampoco.

Endeavor se quedó congelado en su lugar mientras veía al joven prototipo caminar rumbo a la arena.

Las palabras de su última conversación con Todoroki sonaban en su cabeza.

 _All Might tiene un ojo en ti, ¿no?_

-(Todoroki... ¿Es esto a lo que te enfrentas...?)- Pensó Izuku mientras llegaba al final del pasillo entrando en la arena.

Exactamente en el otro lado del estadio estaba teniendo una linea de pensamiento parecida a la del peliverde.

 _Es el deber de mi Shoto superar a All Might._

-(Midoriya...)- Pensaba Todoroki entrecerrando los ojos, preparado para enfrentarse al peliverde.

 _Solo recuerda esto. Voy a hacer que un héroe te supere algún día._

Cierto Héroe rubio también estaba pensativo ante las palabras de Endevor le había dicho en las escaleras antes de las peleas.

* * *

Mientras tanto los estudiantes de la clase 1-A estaban en su mayoría tensos. Después de la pelea de Uraraka había un ambiente un tanto extraño, ahora en especial en el que se enfrentaban 2 de los más fuertes de la clase.

Cierta castaña ya mencionada antes había llegado junto a los demás.

-¿Los dos no han empezado todavía?- Dijo Uraraka con unas vendas a Iida el cual estaba al lado de Tokoyami.

El pelinegro de lentes miro a su amiga solo para ver que tenía los ojos muy rojos e hinchados.

-¿Eh?- Dijo Iida al ver el estado de la castaña.

-Tengo que verlo- Pero parecía que a ella no le importaba.

-¿Están bien tus ojos?- Pregunto Iida- Tienes que ir con Recovey Girl.

La castaña negó con la cabeza y se pasó su antebrazo por la cara.

-Ya fui. - Ella procedió a sentarse a su lado- Esto es... ya sabes, es diferente.

Iida adoptó una expresión de comprensión y simpatía.

-Si ese es el caso entonces debiste estar realmente frustrada.

Tokoyami tenía unas palabras que decir también.

-En lugar de sentirte arrepentida en este momento, deberías usar este encuentro como una fuente de alimento.

-Si- Dijo ella convencida.

-Es verdad- Fue la seca respuesta de un pálido Iida.

Ahora toda conversación fue callada cuando en los altavoces se oyó un poco de estática antes de que Mic pudiera hablar.

-*¡Gracias por la espera, todos!*- Fue el comentario locuaz del rubio con bigote-*¡El primer encuentro de la segunda ronda es uno genial!*

La multitud gritaba enardecida por la aparición de ambos competidores.

-*El hombre que gano una victoria en la primera ronda y literalmente dejo al público congelado. ¡Desde el curso de héroes Todoroki Shoto!*

El mencionado llego a la arena sin problemas.

-*Ha demostrado habilidades de pesadilla para sus rivales, ¿Que tendrá preparado para esta ronda? ¡Desde el curso de héroes Izuku Midoriya!*

Izuku tampoco se hiso para atrás. Las flamas en la base de la arena bailan de una forma espectacular, agregándole más opacidad a su entrada.

-Así que estas aquí- Dijo Todoroki con una suave briza que le movía los cabellos.

Entre ellos la tención estaba mezclada con las chispas que volaban desde las hogueras.

-No vayas a retirarte- Fue la respuesta de Izuku.

Desde las gradas la mayoría de la clase estaba atentos ante el posible desarrollo de esto. Momo ya había calculado 48 formas en la que este enfrentamiento podría terminar mal.

-Tokoyami, ¿Qué opinas de este encuentro?- Pregunto Iida al chico pájaro.

-No sabría decirlo, Midoriya tiene una gran gama de habilidades. De rango medio y cercano, todo dependería si puede acercarse lo suficiente.- Dijo Tokoyami.

-Si- Asintió la castaña secundando la línea de pensamiento- ¿Que hará Deku-kun contra ese hielo?

-(Midoriya-chan)- Pensó preocupada Tsuyu pues al ser una rana no le gustaba mucho ni el fuego ni el hielo.

* * *

Desde una habitación oscura, decorada con muebles y otros elementos, cierta persona estaba viendo con especial interés la aparición del peliverde. Podía ver que había cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron.

Pero había otra persona en la habitación también a parte del peliceleste.

-Observa cuidadosamente y prepárate Shigaraki Tomura. Pueden llegar a ser obstáculos para ti un día.- Una voz más madura, más vieja mejor dicho.

Pero Tomura solo escucho la mitad de lo que dijo, estaba concentrado en Izuku. Incluso se había comenzado a rascar el cuello.

-Ese mocoso...

* * *

Había otra persona la cual estaba viendo al peliverde. No podía ser otra que su madre.

La cual era una persona que se preocupaba por su hijo. Esa era la razón del desorden actual.

Ella estaba hasta la cintura en pañuelos usados y botellas de agua o bebidas deportivas.

-Izuku...- Dijo ella con una mezcla de preocupación y orgullo antes de sonarse su nariz.

Ella había entrado a llorar cada vez que parecía que su hijo se lastimaba o parecía que iba a morir, casi le dio un ataque al corazón cuando el 0puntos cayo encima de su hijo.

* * *

Todos los héroes estaban atentos a la pelea, ya sea los que estaban afuera como los que estaban en un asiento en el palco de profesores.

Unos en especial estaban sumamente atentos a lo que pasará.

-Esos dos trataron de salvarte, ¿no?- Pregunto Trece a All Might.

Este asintió.

-Es solo una sensación, pero creo que esos dos... desprenden la misma vibra.

Incluso Aizawa se había despertado puesto que necesitaba presenciar esta pelea.

La multitud también estaba atenta, en espera de la señal de inicio.

-*¡En el festival de deportes de este año, ambos han demostrado actuaciones de primera clase!*- Grito Mic para que la multitud grite.-*¡Midoriya versus Todoroki! ¡Es como dos grandes rivales que luchan uno contra otro!*

Ambos rivales estaban ya planeando medidas en contra del otro.

-(El vendra con su hielo primero)- Pensó Izuku.

-(Va a ser peligroso que use sus poderes como le guste.)- Pensó Todoroki.

-*Ahora...*- Dijo Mic para mirar a Alex con una sonrisa. Este asintió e hiso la señal.

 **-*¡Comiencen!***

Ninguno de los dos perdió el tiempo para atacar.

-(¡Adelante!)- Pensó Todoroki generando hielo con su lado derecho y mandarlo hacia adelante.

 **FLUUUUSH**

Por su parte Izuku no se quedaba atrás, transformó solo su brazo derecho y golpeó el suelo mandando una onda.

-¡Hammer Smash!

 **PUM**

 **FLUUUUSH**

La maza golpeo tan fuerte que creo una presión que destruyo el hielo y envío un gélido viento al palco. Todoroki tuvo que crear un muro de hielo a sus espaldas para evitar salir volando.

-*¡Guau, Midoriya detuvo el ataque de Todoroki!*

Desde allí All Might estaba analizando la situación.

-(No sabía que escala de ataque usaría el Joven Todoroki, así que uso un golpe de área para destruir el hielo. Pero...)- Había una duda en la mente del rubio cuando veía a su alumno- (¿Por qué solo usa un brazo?).

Esta era la misma pregunta que se hacía el hijo de Endeavor. Mientras veía como había cambiado la adaptación de su rival.

Su HammerFist ahora contaba con 3 dedos incluido el pulgar. Desde el área de los nudillos hasta un poco más arriba de la muñeca parecía que se salían piedras de obsidiana, el resto de la carne se había vuelto negra con unas venas verdes.

Con un rostro aun serio le pregunto.

-¿Por qué usas solo un brazo?- Pregunto con clara indiferencia, pero curioso.- Si hubieras usado ambos hubieras creado suficiente presión como para sacarme.

Izuku le dio una sonrisa.

-No pienso usar mi otro brazo si mi rival solo usa la mitad de su poder- Dijo Izuku mientras le hiso un gesto de "Ven" con su HammerFist.

Todoroki frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Y mando una nueva oleada de hielo contra el peliverde.

 **FLUUUUSH**

 **PAM**

Solo pare recibir el mismo resultado.

-*¡Lo hizo de nuevo!*

-Maldita sea.- Dijo el peliblanco con rojo junto a la pared de hielo nuevamente.

Por su parte las habilidades deductivas de Izuku habían entrado en acción.

-(Por lo que se de Todoroki, siempre termina sus peleas en un instante)- Pensó Deku antes de estrechar los ojos.- (Vi como su cuerpo reacciono al uso excesivo de su Kosei, esto solo confirma mi teoría. Su cuerpo tiene un límite de frio... ¡Solo tengo que presionarlo!)

Izuku cambió su visión normal a la visión termica, podia ver perfectamente el espectro azul que comenzaba a ocupar el lado derecho de su compañero. Pero nada peligroso aún, mientras que no llegue al lado izquierdo estaría bien.

-(El hielo que creó detrás de él es probablemente la forma que planea evitar salir volando.)- Analizo el joven, si seguía conteniéndose puede que pierda-(Creo que lo podría mandar a volar con el 80% del MuscleSmash... Debo tener cuidado, no debo tocarlo, si eso pasa la fuerza lo haría explotar.)

No era noticia que tendría que tener cuidado, un mal golpe y tendríamos una mancha en la pared.

-Eres...- Dijo Todoroki para sacar de sus pensamientos al peliverde antes de volver lanzar más hielo.

 **FLUUUUSH**

-(¡Smash!)

 **PAM**

Desde las gradas de la clase A, los alumnos miraban concentrados. Kirishima era uno de los más interesados en la pelea, y varios comentarios salieron al aire. Enre ellos los ataques de área y de cómo podría hacer Midoriya para evitarlos.

-Un encuentro de resistencia, ¿eh?- Pregunto Todoroki- Voy a terminar con esto rápidamente…

-Inténtalo, paleta quemada.- Desafío Deku.

Todoroki preparo una nueva oleada de hielo, solo que esta vez el subió a la parte superior para acercarse a Izuku.

-*¡Todoroki no se hecha atrás antes del poder de Midoriya y se acerca!*

-(¡Smash!)- Pensó Izuku al realizar nuevamente su ataque, el cual destruyo el hielo, pero lo dejo expuesto por unos segundos.

Cosa que Todoroki aprovechó.

El peliverde tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar un golpe con hielo de su rival. Pero el hielo creció de repente y atrapó el pie de Deku.

El peliverde miro esto con ojos abiertos, no podía usar su HammerFist, no tenía ni alguno ni tiempo para moverlo. Se vio obligado a usar su otro brazo.

-(¡Al diablo el control! ¡Smash!)- Pensó al retraer su puño normal.

 **FLUUUUSH**

El poder fue tan grande que destruyo y mando a volar el hielo, Todoroki creo nuevamente una pared de hielo para evitar salir.

Por su parte Izuku apretó los dientes por el dolor, había usado el One For All de forma muy abrupta y a todo su poder. Sin el MuscleMass para menguar su poder recibió el retroceso en grande.

Sus huesos se astillaron y su piel se volvió de un color purpureo. Incluso se desgarró la manga de su chaqueta.

Al caer al piso des transformo su brazo derecho y sujeto el izquierdo, el BlackLight tardaría en curarlo, sus venas estaban siendo obstruidas por la inflamación y los propios huesos.

-Eso es mucho más poderoso que antes.

Izuku llevo su vista al otro lado para ver que Todoroki salía de entre unos pedazos de hielo que uso como escudos.

-(No es solo su Kosei. Su juicio, la aplicación de conocimientos, la movilidad... todo junto... lo hace realmente fuerte.)- Pensaba Izuku con una sonrisa forzada.

Los Pro Hero veían esto con asombro.

-Él ya es mejor que el Pro promedio.- Dijo alguien en la multitud.

-Debe ser lo que se obtiene al ser el hijo del héroe numero dos.- Secundo otro.

Pero ambos peleadores hacían oídos sordos ante esos comentarios. Izuku por su parte había comenzado a observar los movimientos de su rival, tendría que tener cuidado mientras se cura.

-(Esta temblando...)- Pensó al ver al peliblanco.

Este suspiro, su aliento ya había comenzado a ser visible.

-Lo siento... Gracias, Midoriya. La cara de ese tipo se nubló gracias a ti.

Izuku apretó los dientes ante la frustración. Nuevamente ese afán de no usar todo su poder.

-Con tu brazo en ese estado no podrás seguir por mucho tiempo- Dijo Todoroki- Terminemos con esto ya.

El hijo de Endeavor lanzo una nueva corriente de hielo.

 **FLUUUUSH**

-*¡Todoroki sigue atacando con un proder abrumador!*- Grito Mic-* ¡Aquí viene el ataque de hielo final!*

Tanto All Might, como varios de la clase A se tensaron al ver como el hielo se acercaba a Izuku, el cual no se movia de su lugar.

Parecia que Todoroki iba a ganar.

-No me subestimes…

 **FLUUUUSH**

 **CRASH**

El hielo de fragmento al pasar la corriente de aire creada por Izuku con su brazo herido. La presión fue tanta que Todoroki tenía que crear constantemente el hielo para evitar salir del área.

-Bastardo...- Gruño Todoroki.- Usaste tu brazo ya roto... es inútil ahora, esta...

Las palabras de Todoroki murieron en su boca al ver como Izuku transformo su brazo derecho en MuscleMass, alli se podia observar la clara diferencia de tamaños.

 **CRACK**

Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock cuando vio a Izuku agarrar su brazo herido con su brazo MuscleMass.

Y comenzó a estirarlo...

La mayoría se encogió un poco ante el sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada. Para la transmisión a la televisión esto fue difumado.

Muchos de los Pro que no conocían a Izuku le gritaban que se detuviera.

 **CRACK**

Con un último tirón el peliverde se arrancó su brazo herido y lo lanzó fuera de los límites.

 **SPLAT**

Su brazo sonó cuando chocó contra una de las paredes. Antes de que alguien pudiera perder su almuerzo el brazo comenzó a secarse para luego volverse polvo.

-Hnnnggg

Un sonido de esfuerzo se escuchó, Todoroki pudo ver como el muñón de Izuku comenzaba a palpitar.

Para asombro de muchos un brazo totalmente nuevo surgió del muñón.

Muchos de los Pro comenzaron a alabar la capacidad curativa del peliverde, pero había otros un poco reacios.

Desde la cabina, Alex veía esto con ojos entrecerrados.

 **-(Por más que se pueda recuperar... aun siente el dolor de cada herida)-** Pensó con algo de preocupación.

La capucha cubría la cara de Izuku, mientras flexionaba su brazo nuevo. Y destrasformaba el otro.

Hay veces en que es más fácil hacer uno nuevo que arreglar uno antiguo. Pero aquí izuku fue muy descuidado.

Todoroki vio esto con ojos entrecerrados, era la misma habilidad que aquel villano en la USJ. Sabía que Midoriya podía absorber o imitar algunos Koseis, pero no tenía idea que su capacidad de curación adquirida había llegado al punto de poder recuperar miembros en menos de un minuto.

-Estas temblando, Todoroki...

Dijo Izuku de forma repentina e intimidante. Izuku no se molestó en generar su manga o de transformarse, no hacía falta.

-Los Koseis son habilidades físicas también. Y yo soy experto en ello.- Dijo el peliverde al ver los signos claros de retroceso. Con su visión calórica era más que evidente.- Hay un límite de frio que puedes soportar, ¿No es así? pero... ¿Eso no se resolvería al usar tu lado izquierdo?

Todoroki no respondió de inmediato.

-Todo el mundo está luchando con lo que tiene. Para ganar y estar más cerca de su sueño... Para llegar a ser el número uno...- Esta vez Izuku le dio una mirada brillante y desafiante al peliblanco con rojo- ¡¿Quieres ganar con solo la mitad de tu fuerza?!

Shoto ahora estaba respirando más agitadamente, su estado de ánimo había comenzado a fluctuar.

-¡No me has hecho ni un solo rasguño! Lo he dicho ya muchas veces... ¡Ven a mí con todo lo que tengas!- Grito con al ponerse en una posición de pelea.

-(Joven Midoriya...)- Pensó Toshinori al ver tal espíritu.

-(Ese chico...)- Endeavor también estaba sorprendido por esta actuación.

-Midoriya...- Siseo Todoroki- ¿Que estas planeando?... ¿Todo lo que tengo?- Pregunto con burla antes de que tono se volviera venenoso- ¿El viejo maldito te compro o algo asi?

-Como si tu padre tuviera algo que me interese.- Dijo Izuku algo ofendido porque pensó que se había vendido.

-¡Ahora estoy enojado!- Grito el peliblanco corriendo hacia el peliverde mientras creaba una nueva onda de hielo.

Pero había una clara diferencia entre los movimientos y los tiempos de reacción.

-(Sus movimientos son... muy lentos.)- Pensó al esquivar fácilmente el hielo.

Todoroki tenía la esperanza de que Izuku no tendría oportunidad en un combate cercano debido que no podría crear sus vendavales, pero se olvidó de otro asunto.

 **PAM**

Izuku le dio un sólido golpe en el abdomen al hijo de Endevor haciendo que escupa un poco de saliva. Este logro tocar el brazo izquierdo del peliverde antes de salir volando y estrellarse contra uno de los trozos de hielo.

Izuku vio el hielo en su brazo, con contraer su brazo y expandir sus músculos se deshizo del hielo. Un pedazo de piel cayo, nada que su curación no reparase.

Todoroki se levantó con una expresión de enojo mientras se limpiaba la baba, su aliento era claramente visible, señal de que se estaba enfriando por el uso de su poder.

-(¿Por qué...?)- Pensó Todoroki.

Izuku le hiso un gesto de que se acercara con las manos.

Todoroki nuevamente empezó a crear una onda de hielo para usarla contra Izuku a modo de distracción. Este la esquivo sin problemas.

-(Incluso sus ataques son más lentos)- Pensó el peliverde manteniendo su guardia en alto al ver como su rival se acercaba.

Cuando Shoto se acercó trato de golpear a Izuku mientras creaba más hielo.

Pero Hades recibió de lleno el golpe como si no importara y golpeo a Todoroki haciéndolo rodar.

Se volvió a levantar y nuevamente crear más hielo.

Izuku soltó un suspiro esto se estaba volviendo tonto. Apunto su dedo anular a donde venía el hielo.

Todoroki abrió los ojos al ver lo que venía.

-Smash

 **FLUUUUSH**

Un vendaval fue creado por el crujir de los dedos del prototipo, el cual no se inmutó por la ruptura del miembro. El viento arraso con el hielo y nuevamente mando a Todoroki a usar paredes de hielo para evitar salir.

-¿Por qué vas tan lejos?- Pregunto Todoroki viendo que la fuerza de su rival era grande, pero le causaba un retroceso atroz.

Izuku comenzo a caminar hacia Todoroki, con un paso lento pero sin detenerse.

-Quiero superar las expectativas de todos los que creyeron en mí, quiero ser capaz de corresponderles con una sonrisa. Un héroe genial... Un implacable cazador. Un muro tan alto que ningún villano lo pueda cruzar.- Las palabras de Izuku iban cargadas de sus sentimientos, los que el sentía cada vez que miraba a sus seres queridos y a las personas quienes le confiaron estos poderes.- ¡Eso es lo que quiero ser!

Todoroki fue sacudido por esas palabras, una epifanía, un recuerdo le llego a la mente. La voz de su madre...

-Shoto

 **PAM**

Izuku le dio un golpe normal, sin One For All o ninguna de sus adaptaciones, solo su fuerza de prototipo.

-¡Todos están dando lo mejor de sí!- Grito Izuku mientras veía a su rival levantarse nuevamente.- Pero para que puedas convertirte en el número uno, sin dar tu todo, para rechazar el poder de tu padre... ¡Eres tú el que debe de dejar de perder el tiempo!

Todoroki estaba cada vez más enojado con cada palabra que decía Hades, tanto que había comenzado a ignorar su propia seguridad.

-Cállate... Cállate...- El hielo había comenzado a cubrir el lado derecho del peliblanco.

 _Yo... yo... Yo no quiero ser como papá! ¡No quiero ser alguien que te lastime, mamá!_

Izuku vio esto y sabía que si eso seguía Todoroki podría entrar en un estado de Shock Termico, la muerte por Hipotermia también era muy posible en este momento.

Rápidamente el peliverde volvió a golpearlo para evitar que generase más hielo. El peliblanco rodo, pero aún no se daba por vencido.

-Yo rechazo... el poder de mi viejo...

Esta vez Izuku se acercó a Todoroki y lo tomo por la camisa, el peliblanco trato de usar su Kosei en su brazo, pero parecía que a Izuku poco le importaba.

El peliverde procedió a darle un tremendo golpe en la cara a Todoroki. El cual cayó unos cuantos pasos atrás.

Sangre comenzó a salir de la nariz del peliblanco, pero por suerte no estaba rota. Él se giró para ver la mirada de Izuku, furia, decepción, pero por sobre todo determinación.

-Ese poder es tuyo ¡¿No?!- Le grito el a Todoroki- Es tu Kosei, es tu sueño, tuyo y de nadie más.

Todas las defensas que Todoroki había puesto, se estaban desmoronando en una sola pelea, lagrimas comenzaban a formarse al recordar algo de su pasado.

 _¡Si, es cierto! Los niños heredan los Kosei de sus padres. Pero lo realmente importante no es esa conexión, si no conocer tu propia carne y sangre. Reconocerte a ti mismo. Es eso lo que quiero decir cuando digo: ¡Estoy aquí!_

 _¿Lo ves? Pero tú quieres ser un héroe ¿verdad? Está bien para ti ser uno.-Dijo una voz suave, la voz de su madre._

-(Antes de que me diera cuenta lo había olvidado)

 _No tienes que ser prisionero de tu sangre. Está bien en que puedas convertirte en quien quieres ser._

Pronto el fuego comenzó a cubrir el lado izquierdo de Todoroki de una manera violenta y abrupta.

 **FLUUUUSH**

Una enorme llamarada de origino desde el joven, tan caliente que todos en el estadio pudieron sentir su calor.

-*¡E-eso es...!*- Dijo Mic incrédulo.

-¡El fuego esta aquí...!- Dijo Uraraka

Desde el palco de los estudiantes de la clase A, un estado de sombro generalizado se propago.

Iida era el más afectado, pues sabía que Todoroki nunca usaria su lado izquierdo.

-¡Lo uso!

Él no fue el único.

-(Lo hiciste usar su lado izquierdo... ¿Joven Midoriya, no me digas que estabas tratando de salvarlo...?)- Pensó All Might viendo lo que había hecho su alumno.

Izuku veía bailar las flamas con fascinación. De pronto una voz dentro de ellas se hiso presente.

-A pesar de que quieres ganar...- Las llamas poco a poco se retraían para dejar ver a Todoroki- Maldición... Para ayudar a tu enemigo... ¿Quién de nosotros está perdiendo el tiempo ahora?

Izuku le dio una sonrisa, lo había conseguido.

-¡Quiero... ser un héroe... también!- Grito Shoto determinado mientras devolvía el gesto.

Esto fue repetido por cierto héroe, el cual estaba más que feliz por este hecho.

-¡Shoto!- Grito Endeavor haciendo que las llamas de su cara crezcan y se agiten por la emoción.

-*¿Huh?*- Pregunto Mic confundido por este giro de acontecimientos.

El héroe numero dos había comenzado a bajar de las escaleras para poder ver las de cerca el poder de su hijo.

-¡¿Al fin te has aceptado a ti mismo?!¡Eso es! ¡Bueno!- Dijo el héroe con una mirada de locura y euforia -¡Todo comienza desde aquí para ti! Con mi sangre vas a superarme...

No notó que Todoroki nunca le dirigió la mirada, el peliblanco apretó sus puños, pero nunca quito la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Vas a cumplir mi deseo!- Grito Endeavor.

-¡Cállate, viejo!

Endeavor abrio los ojos ante las palabras de su hijo, este se giró a ver a su padre y con una voz llena de determinación.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.- Dijo para hacer que Endeavor abra sus ojos- ¡Este es mi Kosei! ¡Este es mi sueño! ¡Esta es mi pelea!

Endeavor quedo francamente aturdido, esta era la primera vez que Shoto se comportaba de esta manera.

Por su parte el peliverde miraba esto con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **(Devil: Numb- Linkin Park )**

-Wow...- Fue lo único que pudo decir al ver esta escena, las flamas de su rival ardían con un nueva fuerza.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- Pregunto Todoroki con la misma expresión que el peliverde. -Estás loco...

-Ya somos dos- Respondió Izuku.

Todoroki negó con la cabeza divertido.

-No me culpes por lo que pasará a continuación.- Dijo el peliblanco.

-Ni tu a mí.- Hades para demostrar que iría con todo transformo ambos brazos en MuscleMass.

Izuku fue el primero en atacar, contrajo los músculos de sus piernas y se lanzó contra Todoroki. Este lo estaba esperando, redujo el fuego de su lado y preparó una trampa con su lado derecho. Al mismo tiempo esquivo el golpe de Izuku.

En una milésima se generó una enorme columna de hielo, Izuku recibió un el golpe del pilar directo a la mandíbula.

 **PAM**

El hielo se quebró cuando impacto contra el prototipo, pero logro empujarlo hacia el cielo.

Rápidamente cayó con un ruido pesado y rodo aun afectado por la caída. Tuvo que sostenerse con sus dedos para no salir del área.

Cuando Hades logro ajustar su visión vio como una llamarada se dirigía hacia su persona.

Izuku rodo para evitar el fuego, pero al hacerlo su brazo había sido atrapado por el hielo que no había visto venir, este era el que se había expandido desde los restos del pilar.

-¡Ríndete! ¡Estas inmovilizado!- Grito Todoroki.

Izuku le sonrió desafiante.

-Necesitaras más que esto, ¡Mucho más!

Izuku comenzó a tirar de su brazo mientras apretaba los dientes, sin dejar de mirar a Todoroki.

El mencionado escucho como si cuerdas se estuvieran soltando producto de la tensión.

Abrió los ojos al ver que Izuku se dirigía hacia el con el brazo desgarrado.

 **PAM**

Los pocos músculos que quedaban en el brazo eran apenas lo suficiente para formar el puño que golpeó a Todoroki.

El rodo y por poco sale de los limites. Pero antes de poder levantarse siquiera tuvo que esquivar nuevamente un HammerFist de Midoriya.

La presión que género el golpe por poco hace que salga una vez más. Uso su hielo para desviar el impulso y comenzar a deslizarse en él, formando un espiral ascendente.

Izuku vio como asedia poco a poco. Con su HammerFist golpeo el suelo e hizo soltar un gran pedazo de escombro. Y con su MuscleMass lo lanzó contra la base del hielo de Todoroki.

Este se quebró e hiso que su creador pierda estabilidad.

Izuku aprovecho esto, transformó ambos brazos en MuscleMass y con un movimiento de sus manos creo un vendaval que mando todo por los aires. Pero había usado demasiada fuerza.

Todoroki había salido disparado hacia el cielo.

-*Midoriya mando a volar a Todoroki*

Todoroki estaba en el aire, apenas podía abrir los ojos por tanto viento, estaba cayendo a una gran velocidad.

Pero aunque limitada su visión logro ver un trozo de hielo y un pedazo de escombro.

Se aferró a ambos, aun habia una oportunidad de ganar esto.

 **FLUUUUSH**

Comenzó a aplicar capa por capa de hielo a ambos hasta que se formó un fragmento sólido, cada vez más grande. Usaba su lado izquierdo para poder hacerlo sin pensar en las repercusiones.

-Midoriya... Gracias...

Desde el piso Izuku vio cómo se acercaba desde el cielo lo que solo podría describirse como un meteorito de hielo.

Cerró los ojos un instante, pensó en las personas que amaba y que le dieron apoyo.

No iba a dejar su apoyo sin respuesta.

Planto ambos pies al suelo y extendió ambos brazos en desafío.

Las venas del MuscleMass brillaban intensamente en verde, al igual que sus ojos cuando los abrió. De su boca como un rugido salió solo una palabra.

 **-¡Vamos!**

Cementoss no podía creer lo que pasaba. Uso sus poderes para crear tres barreras de cemento entre Izuku y Todoroki.

 **CRACK**

Pero en ambos lados, habían destruido sus creaciones.

El hielo apenas había entrado en el rango de ataque de Izuku, pero el meteorito había sido comenzado a ser acribillado por poderosos puños.

 **PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM.**

El espacio para golpear era muy reducido, pero no importaba, Izuku crearía ese espacio, con sus propios puños.

Trozos de hielo volaban a todas direcciones, así como astillas de BlackLight.

 **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH**

Izuku estaba gritando demostrando su espíritu de batalla inquebrantable ante tal obstáculo.

 **MUSCLESMASH**

 **CRACK**

El peliverde abrió los ojos por reflejo al usar su técnica a toda su capacidad, pero al hacerlo reventó su MuscleMass izquierdo dejándolo totalmente inútil.

Pero eso su acción anterior hiso que un buen trozo de hielo fuera destrozado, esto le dio apenas unas milésimas de segundo, pero más que suficientes para hacer su último ataque.

Su MuscleMass estaba rebosante del One For All hasta el punto del que casi era doloroso. Pero por más que duela, no se detendría. Ganaría esto y sonreiría al final.

-¡Ve más allá!... **¡PLUS ULTRA!**

 **¡MUSCLESMASH 1000%!**

 **PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM**

 **CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK**

Las grietas se extendieron por todo el hielo y fueron impulsadas hacia el cielo por el poder del golpe.

Un vendaval fue creado por la presión, fue tan fuerte que muchos de ellos volaron hasta que se perdieron de la vista.

 **(Hasta aquí)**

El viento también lo pudieron sentir los espectadores. La corriente fue tan fuerte que varias personas fueron sacadas de sus asientos.

-¡Hey!- Grito Midnight antes de salir volando.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Grito Mineta siendo sujetado por Shoji.

-¡¿Esto es enserio?!- Grito Kaminari el cual se estaba agarrando de Jiro, la cual estaba tan sorprendida que no tenía oportunidad de reaccionar.

Todos tuvieron que sostenerse de algo. Los maestros eran los más sorprendidos por este acontecimiento. Pero más que nadie lo estaba All Might.

Los que hacían vigilancia afuera del estadio tenían sus quejas en el suelo.

-Solo porque algo es poderoso, no significa que es bueno, pero esto es increíble.- Dijo Cementoss el cual se estaba levantando del suelo. Francamente no se podía ver nada por la espesa nube de polvo y vapor.

En eso el héroe noto una sombra que caía hacia él, no dudo y extendió ambos brazos.

Lo que atrapó fue a un inconsciente Todoroki.

-*¿Que fue eso...? ¿Qué pasa con su clase...?*- Pregunto Mic desde el suelo.

El humo aún era grande, pero los espectadores en los palcos lograron presenciar algo que los dejo mudos.

-¿Esta nevando?- Pregunto uno de los Pro.

-*¿Esta nevando? ¡Esto es increible Midoriya ha creado una nevada con sus puños! ¡Que locura! ¡¿Cómo paso esto?!*- Grito un incredulo Mic.

-*Su fuerza fue tan grande que cada vez que golpeaba producía una cierta presión de aire. Eso creo nubes a la larga y luego estas se mezclaron con el hielo triturado de Todoroki.*- Fue la respuesta de Alex.

-*¡Sigue siendo increíble!*- Dijo Mic-*Pero la pregunta es... ¿Dónde está Midoriya?*

Una suave brisa soplo por el lugar. Esta comenzó a despejar la nube de polvo.

-Oi...- El primero en hablar fue Kirishima, nunca despego sus ojos de la pelea, pero ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Miren eso.- Un Pro también había levantado la voz al ver lo que quedo en la arena luego de la pelea.

Muchos de los Pro se levantaron de sus asientos para ver mejor lo que pasaba, al hacerlo... simplemente no lo podían creer.

La arena estaba prácticamente hecha polvo, cráteres con trozos de hielo por toda el área, algunas flamas estaban esparcidas en lo quedaba.

Pero en medio de todo esto estaba Hades.

Estaba sangrando de la frente, boca y brazos. Su capucha fue desgarrada al igual que su chaqueta. El MuscleMass estaba destrozado en ambos brazos, las venas estaban palpitantes por el uso excesivo y su brillo estaba parpadeando cada vez más débil, pedazos de la adaptación caían al suelo para volverse polvo.

Debajo de la adaptación se podían ver los brazos del peliverde con la carne expuesta.

Estaba respirando pesadamente, los más cercanos pudieron oír su respiración, como si le doliera hacerlo.

El joven se tambalea, parecía que iba a colapsar con la primera brisa que pasase.

Pero aún con todo eso, se negaba a hacerlo.

Los últimos pedazos del MuscleSmash cayeron al suelo. Izuku levantó un poco su cabeza mirando directamente al palco donde debería estar All Might.

All Might abrió los ojos al ver esa mirada que le atravesó el alma. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y una sensación de orgullo lo lleno.

-Un prototipo entre héroes, ¿Eh?- Dijo simplemente.

Todas las cámaras disponibles enfocaron al peliverde, muchos jadearon en su estado. Pero los camarógrafos que lo enfocaron inmediatamente sintieron un escalofrío al cruzarse con la mirada penetrante de Hades, sus brillantes ojos verdes no habían menguado en ningún momento.

Esta imagen fue transmitida por las cámaras a cada televisor disponible. Todos quedaron en sus lugares al ver la imagen del peliverde.

Pues su mirada transmitía un solo mensaje.

 **Yo estoy aquí**

Los villanos que también estaban mirando el festival quedaron estáticos por la mirada, algunos comenzaron a sudar frío.

Shigaraki ahora estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera podía arañarse el cuello, el cual ya tenía muchas marcas.

Pues para todos ellos su mirada transmitía un mensaje un tanto distinto.

 **Yo estoy aquí... para cazarte.**

Fue en ese momento en que el prototipo colapsó.

* * *

 **(Gintama Ed 17-Some like it hot)**

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

Se ve una gota de agua que cae del cielo en la ciudad y luego comienza a llover.

 **Dokka ue no sora de**

 **Sappari kiitenain darou?**

 **Waza to kobosu sign**

 **Minogasu kimi**

Se ve a Izuku parado en medio de la lluvia con una expresión pensativa. La cámara luego muestra que Izuku en realidad estaba en un cementerio frente a una lápida.

 **Hora itsudatte onaji de wakari atte**

 **Tonda kanchigai da yo?**

 **Koko ni iru boku ni kizukenain daraou**

Se ve a Uraraka, Tsuyu y Momo sentadas en un balcón mientras miran la lluvia.

 **Hitogomi ni magirete hitori**

 **Munashikutte miageru sora**

 **Todokanai kaiwa catch ball**

 **Kodoku wa mashiteku**

Se ve a Todoroki recostado por una pared con los ojos cerrados mientras Kirishima estaba debajo de la lluvia. La imagen cambia a All Might con una sombrilla bajo la Lluvia. Luego se muestra a Izuku que se aleja de la lápida.

 **Hey! Hey! Kotaete**

 **Dare ka imasenka?**

 **Zutto sagashitemo**

 **Kotae nai ya**

Se ve la ciudad de Musufatu y sobre el tejado de la U.A: está parado Alex

 **Hey! Hey! Boku dake ga**

 **Boku wo tsukuru kara**

 **Naitatte waratte nikundatte**

 **Aishite ikiteikoua**

Se ve a Alex con una expresión seria sin inmutarse por la lluvia. La imagen cambia a una foto de Alex, Izuku y All Might

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot (samurai heart)**

Se muestra a Katsuki con una expresión seria sin importarle la lluvia que caía sobre él.

 **Hey! Hey! Kotaete**

 **Dare ka imasenka?**

 **Zutto sagashitemo**

 **Kotae nai ya**

Se ve a Izuku caminando bajo la lluvia con una expresión seria sobre el techo de la U.A.

 **Hey! Hey! Boku dake ga**

 **Boku wo tsukuru kara**

 **Naitatte waratte nikundatte**

 **Aishite ikiteikou**

Se ve a Alex caminando por el mismo lugar hasta que se encuentra con Izuku. Ambos se miran y luego cada uno sonríe.

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

Luego ambos con su brazo espada se lanzan para luchar con el otro. La imagen final es una flor en la lápida que había visitado Izuku.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Fiuuuuuu**

 **Eso ha sido muy trabajoso, no tienen idea de cómo sufrí para transformar las ideas en palabras y aún más para plasmarlas.**

 **Los aprendices del capitán América notaran las referencias.**

 **Bueno, con eso damos por cerrado uno de los puntos más fuertes del arco. Ahora se viene algo importante la pelea contra Stain.**

 **Pero es para luego.**

 **Recuerden que cada review es más que agradecido y me alienta a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Recuerden dejar sus teorías y cualquier comentario.**

 **Con todo eso dicho y hecho se despide su amigo Devil.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	19. Nuevos Enemigos

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles como cada semana la actualización de un fic.**

 **En especial ya que este es el que les gusta.**

 **He tenido mucho en que pensar para la escritura, y he estado de exámenes, pero por suerte ya los voy a terminar.**

 **Ahora vamos a los reviews.**

 **Nechroz: Que bueno que te gusto. De verdad me llena de orgullo que te guste de esa manera, y que lo compares con esos momentos, gracias. Y no era un Jojo Refrence, era a Asura's Whrat.**

 **Funka1999: Muchas gracias por el Review y el apoyo, aqui está la continuación.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Muchas gracias por el Review, chicos. En primera, no se asustó, solo se preocupó pues el One For All es un secreto aún. Izuku no come personas, pero carne a la parrila si XD. Era una referencia a Asuras Wrath. Podria ser lo de diferentes tipos, pero para más adelante. La arena se repara en un segundo con Cementoss. ¿Evento familiar? Mira la clasificación del fic. Y eso dependerá de cómo lo haga, estoy buscando un poco de desarrollo para el rubio.**

 **XxjosexX01: Awww, me vas a hacer sonrojar. Puedo ser un dios, pero soy un Devil XD**

 **Enightmare: Gracias.**

 **Fernando917: Muchas gracias por el Review. Al principio no iba a poner lo de los brazos pero quedo bien. Y la verdad me había olvidado de ese hecho, pero igual ver a alguien arrancarse algo causa grima.**

 **END999: Gracias por el Review. Con el tema que lo leas es igual. Pues tendrá un poco de ambos.**

 **Guest: Un poco, me inspire en ella.**

 **bladetri: Gracias.**

 **omega9028: Pues no te quiero dar spoilers pero ya estoy trabajando en ello.**

 **xanatrix742: Gracias.**

 **sujeto delta: Wow, eso hiso que me hierva la sangre de la emoción, aquí está el siguiente cap.**

 **feliep432: Graaaaaaaaacias. Es bueno saber que te gusto.**

 **Pill N/Unfanmas: De acuerdo, usare ambos, dependiendo de cómo lo vea. Lo del largor del capítulo y las peleas se debe a que quería centrarme exclusivamente en la pelea, como viste ese fue el resultado. Y lo de la pelea estoy trabajando en ello, aún tengo unos detalles por pulir.**

 **PikachuFan18: Eso alegra mi corazón y me motiva a continuar. Gracias.**

 **Oconner95: Si, muy útil ese tema. Aunque tenía pensado otro al principio.**

 **soulalbarn18000: Wow, tan alta estima me tienes? Me siento alagado. Y si, al principio no estaba seguro de usar esa cantidad, pero en la versión final quedo bien. Y aquí está el siguiente cap.**

 **Sumoner. Dante: Exactamente, en ese juego me base para escribir el cap. Pues tendras que esperar, en el siguiente se cierra el arco, pero este no te decepcionará.**

 **MasasinMaze: Wow muchas gracias, me encanto el Review. De verdad piensas eso? Muchas gracias. Lo de la mirada lo pense desde hace un buen tiempo, planee mucho la pelea.**

 **Emiliofuentes123: Gracias.**

 **Y BUENO**

 **Esos fueron todos los reviews del cap anterior y solo puedo decir gracias.**

 **Espero que este les guste tanto como los otros.**

 **ATENCION**

 **Antes de que se vayan directo al cap. Una vez que terminen de leer pasen por las notas finales pues tenemos un aviso importante, el cual va a influir en las actualizaciones posteriores.**

 **Ahora si. Vamos al capitulo.**

* * *

 **(Gundam Blood Orphans Op 2)**

 **''Kachitoritai mono mo nai muryoku na baka niwa narenai'' Sore de kimi wa iinda yo**

Se ve a Izuku con su traje pulsando unos botones para que unas puertas se abran dando lugar al estadio de la U.A generando una cortina de humo.

 **Kirikiri to ikizama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o Kono jidai ni tatakitsuketeyare**

De esa cortina sale Izuku con su armadura y con su brazo espada manda a volar a dos oponentes. En la ranura del casco un resplandor verde se hace presente. Se muestra "Un Prototipo entre Heroes" en un fondo blanco para que luego el fondo sea sustituido por las espadas cruzadas de Hades y Zeus.

 **Fukai yoru no yami ni nomarenai you hisshi ni natte Kagayaita rokutousei marude bokura no you da**

Se ve la cuidad y de uno de los departamentos sale Izuku listo para otro día en la academia. Luego se ve a Alex en el salón de clases. Se ve a Kirishima peleando contra Tetsutetsu. Luego a Uraraka, Tsuyu y Momo tomando un café juntas.

 **Kurikaesu nichijou ni orenai you ni**

Se ve a Alex conversando con la madre de Izuku. Luego a All Might junto con los profesores y por último a la Alianza de los villanos.

 **''Kachitoritai mono mo nai muryoku na baka niwa narenai'' Sore de kimi wa iinda yo Kirikiri to ikizama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o Kono jidai ni tatakitsuketeyare**

En la arena se ve a Izuku que pelea contra varios oponentes usando su espada y esquivando, luego cambia a MusscleMass para golpear un ataque directo de Todoroki. Para luego saltar directo a Greene. La imagen cambia a Izuku tratando de alcanzar a All Might.

 **Muryoku na mama de wa owarenai Dakara kimi wa ikunda yo**

Se ve a la madre de Izuku colgando unas ropas antes de correr adentro. La imagen cambia a una señora de pelo blanco sentada en un hospital

 **Douse nara kuzu janaku hoshikuzu nimo ikou Mita dareka no negaigoto mo seoi ikiteyare**

Se ve a todos los maestros de la U.A, toda la clase B y luego a la clase A. Luego se enfoca en Izuku y Alex. Por último el peliverde levanta su mano, esta se transforma en la de All Might, luego la de Alex y por último la de él antes de cerrar su puño.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola- Habla normal.

 **-Bienvenido a la cima de la cadena alimenticia-** Izuku con armadura, Alex Mercer o "Efecto especial"

-(No lo sé…)- Pensamientos.

* * *

En un edificio un tanto alejado del centro de la ciudad se estaba llevando una situación bastante particular.

Kurogiri había suspirado nuevamente luego de atender las heridas que se había infringido Shigaraki.

Tomura, se había infringido heridas en su cuello al rascarse de forma furiosa, pero esta vez hasta tal punto que su cuello comenzó a sangrar.

Kurogiri giro su cabeza mientras guardaba las vendas y veía los restos de una pantalla de computadora en un cesto de basura. Tomura había atacado la pantalla justo cuando terminó la pelea de cierto peliverde.

El hombre niebla se estremeció ante el recuerdo de lo que vio. Durante el ataque de la USJ vio con asombro como venció a Nomu, pareciera que se había hecho más fuerte desde entonces.

-Ese mocoso nos causará muchos problemas.- Fue el pensamiento en voz alta de Kurogiri.

Negó con la cabeza y procedió a preparar una bebida, con algo fuerte como para aliviar un poco el dolor de su compañero.

-Si...- Dijo Tomura.

Él estaba sentado en la barra, con una actitud bastante pacifica en este momento, puede que haya sido efecto del sedante que le dieron para tratar sus heridas, vendadas en el cuello y unas en la mano derecha.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto Kurogiri al pasarle una copa con un coctel frutal.

-Viviré.- Fue la seca respuesta del peliceleste.

Kurogiri asintió y miro de reojo la mano de su amigo, tuvo que realizar una extracción de un material extraño de su mano. Era de color negro y palpitante, estaba escondido debajo de la piel, este se hiso presente ante el arrebato de Tomura hacia el computador.

-Ese chico te hiso algo.- Dijo Kurogiri.

Tomura se limitó a mirar su mano. La misma mano que ese mocoso había mordido el día del ataque, la cicatriz de la mordida estaba más que presente, pero esta se había abierto al salir algo de allí.

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido con el sonido de la estática del televisor.

-Sensei...- Dijo Tomura.

En la pantalla no apareció nada. Solo una palabra, "Sensei".

-*Shigaraki*- Respondió el hombre desde el otro lado.

-¿Ha recibido lo que le envié?- Pregunto Kurogiri al hombre.

Se pudo ir una pequeña risa antes de que contestara.

-*Sí, muy interesante*.- Dijo con gracia- *¿De dónde lo sacaron? *

-Estaba debajo de la piel de Tomura, en su mano.- Dijo el hombre de humo negro antes de que su expresión se volviera un tanto más agria- ...Se estaba alimentando de ella.

El llamado "Sensei" no respondió de inmediato pasaron unos segundos antes de que oyera su respuesta.

-*Que peculiar. *

-¿Sabe que es?- Pregunto Tomura.

-*No, pero lo voy a investigar. *

Después de decir esa frase solo se escuchó la estática.

En una sala oscura estaba sentado un hombre, no se lo podía distinguir del todo, pero se podía saber que estaba conectado a una infinidad de tubos, jeringas y cables.

Una siniestra sonrisa a apreció un su rostro mientras levantaba a la altura de su cara un pequeño frasco con un líquido dentro.

-Vamos a divertirnos.

Dentro del líquido estaba algo parecido un capullo. Este de pronto comenzó a palpitar a un rito bajo, pero continuo, era el palpitar de un corazón.

De pronto un ojo con una iris verde y una esclerótica negra se hiso presente en el capullo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el estadio de la UA.

La multitud aun seguía aturdida por el tremendo despliegue de poder y fuerza bruta que demostraron esos dos jóvenes. Poderes que en muchos casos ya superaron a la mayoría de los Pro promedios.

La destrucción era más que evidente en el área, es una suerte que alguien pudiera repararlo en cuestión de minutos.

-Llévenselo a la enfermería- Dijo Cementoss colocando al joven de cabello bicolor en una camilla sostenida por 2 robots.

El Pro Hero miro nuevamente al rededor. Su mirada se posó en el lugar donde cayo el segundo participante.

Con un paso constante se acercó al joven, seguido por otra camilla de robots. Justo cuando estaba por tocarlo...

 **-*¡No te acerques más!*-** Dijo Alex desde la cabina.

Cementos se detuvo en seco y miro al palco de comentarios, vio que Alex tenía una mirada seria, pero a la vez preocupada. El héroe asintió y se alejó.

Los robots procedieron a levantar al chico, sin ninguna dificultad.

Allí estaba el problema.

 **-Mic, cuida el lugar.-** Dijo Alex mientras se levantaba **\- Voy a ver como esta.**

-¿Ah?- Pregunto el rubio sin oportunidad de objetar o decir algo más, pues el encapuchado ya se había ido.- Como quieras.

A Mic le confundió esa repentina reacción de su compañero, y no fue el único. Muchos de los héroes del palco también se confundieron por esa orden.

Otros estaban hablando de lo ocurrido.

-Ese fue un encuentro increíble.

-Estaba provocando a su rival, me pregunto si siempre hace eso.

-Tiene espíritu. Me pareció interesante desde la batalla de caballería.

Algunos de estos y otros eran los comentarios que hacían algunos sobre el encuentro.

Incluso algunos de la clase A y B. Pero entre los primeros habian salido los amigos del peliverde para verificar su estado. Y a Katsuki... no se lo veía por ningún lado.

Endeavor frunció el ceño, estaba complacido que Shoto había dejado esa rabieta infantil y uso su lado izquierdo. Pero también estaba más que molesto porque había sido superado.

Había subestimado a su rival, y aunque el héroe N°2 no lo admitiría el también lo subestimo. Y ahora no estaba seguro de cuál sería el límite de la fuerza de ese joven.

* * *

Alex camino a paso rápido esquivando a las personas que rondaban los pasillos, murmuro un par de disculpas de forma automática cada vez que empujaba a alguien por accidente. No es que lamentara realmente lo que hiso.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que logro llegar al lugar que deseaba, la enfermería provisional. Allí vio como entraban los robots cargando al hijo de Endeavor y poco después al Prototipo 002, seguido de sus preocupados amigos.

-¡Midoriya!/¡Deku!- Eran las reacciones de Iida, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Momo e increíblemente Mineta.

Con mucho cuidado los robots colocaron al mencionado en una de las camillas. Y en otra, más al fondo colocaron a Todoroki.

Allí Uraraka se dio cuenta del hombre esquelético y rubio que estaba junto a la enfermera.

-Un gusto- Dijeron todos al saludarlo. El hombre respondió con la misma cortesía.

El quejido de Izuku les hiso recordar la razón de porque estaban allí.

-Chicos...- Dijo Izuku en un siseo al recobrar el sentido, aun adolorido por toda esa fatiga que puso en su propio cuerpo.- ¿Todos están bien?

Esta pregunta tomo a más de uno con la guardia baja.

-¿De verdad nos preguntas si estamos bien, estando en ese estado?- Pregunto Momo con unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazando por salir. Ella era posiblemente la más sensible de la clase.

Izuku solo puso una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Lo siento.- Trato de consolarla solo para que no pudiera levantar su brazo o que fuera un infierno intentarlo- Me fui por la borda.

-Todos están bien, a diferencia del campo.- Dijo Iida en un intento de cambiar los ánimos- Tomaran un descanso un poco más largo para reparar todo.

-Oí que hay hielo incluso en el sector de comida.- Menciono la castaña para que el peliverde levante las cejas.

Si se callaban los suficientes podían escuchar gritar y maldecir a un sujeto por un pedazo de hielo gigante que cayó en su puesto de Yakisoba.

-Ese encuentro fue muy aterrador, Midoriya...- Dijo Mineta temblando un poco mientras apuntaba al peliverde- ¿Qué clase de pro o persona cuerda pelearía contra un meteorito?

Tsuyu lanzo su lengua para que se le pegue en la cabeza.

-No estas ayudando.- Dijo ella.

-¡Pero es la verdad!- Respondió rápidamente el pelimorado.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe y unas pisadas llamaron la atención de todos en la sala.

-¿Alex-sensei?- Preguntaron al verlo.

Este solo puso una expresión seria y dijo.

 **-Todos, fuera.-** Luego miro al rubio **\- Menos tú.**

Recovey Girl fue la primera en protestar esta demanda.

-Oye, esta es mi enfermería.

 **-La tomare prestada.-** Fue la expuesta cortante del prototipo.

Este pasó detrás de todos y comenzó a empujarlos por la puerta.

-¡Oye, espera!- Dijo Mineta en protesta.

Pero poco o de nada sirvió para evitar que los echen de allí. Ahora todos estaban en el pasillo. Pero justo cuando Alex estaba por cerrar la puerta, la mano de Uraraka lo detuvo.

-¡Espera!- Grito ella.

Alex se detuvo un momento al ver la preocupación evidente en los ojos de la chica, al igual que sus otras 2 amigas.

-¿Se pondrá bien?- Pregunto Tsuyu.

Alex quería reír y decirles que no sean tontas y que estaría bien en unos minutos. Pero al ver su genuina preocupación, su expresión se suavizó.

 **-Tienen mi palabra.-** Dijo con una voz tranquila.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

 **-Ahora váyanse.**

Con eso Alex cerró la puerta de la enfermería.

Todos se quedaron en sus lugares unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la gradería, no había nada que pudieran hacer por ahora. Lo mejor que podían hacer era grabar los próximos partidos para su amigo.

-Fuiste un poco brusco con ellos.- Dijo Toshinori.

Alex se encogió de hombros.

 **-No me gusta trabajar con ellos estando cerca, en especial con algo tan delicado.-** Respondió antes de enfrentarse a su pupilo. Izuku se encogió un poco ante su mirada, estaba por recibir una buena reprimenda.- **Chico, te fuiste por la borda.**

-Ya lo sé.

 **-De no haber gritado para que no te toquen hubieras consumido a cualquiera en tu estado inconsciente, tu biomasa está realmente baja.-** Dijo con un tono muy severo.

-Lo sé...- Ahora verdaderamente le estaba doliendo lo que le decía.

Alex suavizo su expresión y puso una mano en el hombro del peliverde.

 **-¿No sientes hambre?-** Pregunto, no como si lo tentara, su voz destilaba preocupación.

-Si...- Respondió Deku.- Un hambre realmente terrible.

Alex asintió, esto era una de las peores partes de su biología, el hambre. Zeus coloco una mano en su pecho y de allí saco un termo de agua caliente.

-Es una suerte que terminara esto.- Dijo con un gesto al termo.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Toshinori.

 **-Con nuestra forma de ser tendemos a preferimos más la cantidad que la calidad.-** Dijo con honestidad- **Por eso, después de mucha investigación con los elementos que pude reunir logre crear esto.**

-Tengo miedo de preguntar qué es eso.- Dijo All Might.

Alex puso una cara seria y bastante sombría.

 **-Básicamente... Son personas.**

Tanto Izuku como Toshinori se tensaron mucho ante ese comentario. El rubio instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Alex...- Dijo dolido el héroe-...no me digas...

 **-Es broma-** Dijo Alex.

Toshinori cayó de espaldas por eso y a Deku le volvió el color a la cara.

-¡No juegues con eso!- Grito el rubio tomándose de su cabeza, el peliverde asintió también.

 **-Que aburridos.** \- Dijo Alex con un bufido **\- Ya enserio, es básicamente un compuesto hecho a base de suplementos, comida deshidratada hasta el punto del polvo y algunos químicos extra.**

Alex había armado un pequeño laboratorio en su departamento, no era nada comparado con sus instalaciones en Gentek, pero esto bastaría por ahora.

-¿Me lo como así?- Pregunto Izuku curioso.

 **-No, necesita un medio líquido para activarse.**

Con eso Zeus comenzó a buscar en la enfermería un paquete de suero. Cuando lo encontró lo vertió en el termo.

De este comenzó a salir vapor y a burbujear, el termo estaba temblando, parecía que se iba a desbordar en cualquier segundo. Cuando el mejunje término de reaccionar se lo paso a Izuku.

 **-Adelante-** Menciono Alex, incluso le había puesto una pajilla.

Izuku miro el contenido, era de un color rojo con verde y negro. Definitivamente una persona normal moriría solo de probarlo. Pero aun con eso en mente comenzó a sorberlo.

 **-¿Qué tal?-** Pregunto Alex al ver como su pupilo abría los ojos.

Luego de saborear el contenido, el peliverde dijo finalmente...

-Sabe a tocino.- Dijo Sorprendido.

 **-Sí, trabaje extra por el sabor**.- Dijo Alex con una sonrisa. Este compuesto básicamente repondría esa cantidad de biomasa que no podrían adquirir de los alimentos.

-¿Es seguro para el consumo?- Pregunto Toshinori intrigado por la mezcla.

 **-Para nosotros, si.-** Respondió Alex **\- Para una persona normal... digamos que después de tomar eso, no tendrá espacio en sus venas para la sangre**.

All Might se permitió abrir la boca en estado de shock mientras la sostenía con su mano.

El crujido de la cama de la enfermería alerto a ambos. El peliverde salió de allí antes de que se rompiera.

-Me siento increíble.- Dijo Izuku mientras sus heridas se curaban y su traje se regeneraba. En menos de unos segundos estaba como nuevo.

-Bien, creo que ya puedes retirarte.- Dijo All Might, a lo que Alex asintió.

El peliverde se giró para decirles que sí, pero cuando lo hiso vio en el fondo a Todoroki.

-En realidad, voy a quedarme un raro más.- Dijo Hades sin querer ser muy explícito.

Alex no le dio mucha importancia, ya había hecho su parte. El estaría bien.

 **-Como quieras.**

* * *

La arena estaba como nueva y lista para la batalla. La cual ahora mismo estaba siendo usada por Iida e Ibara.

La chica con pelo de plantas estaba creando sus enredaderas para lanzarlas contra el velocista.

-¡Recipro Burst!- Grito Iida usando su nuevo movimiento especial.

En menos de 5segundos la chica estaba fuera del campo mientras parpadeaba confundida. Iida se limitó a inclinarse de manera respetuosa.

* * *

-¿Tienes algun 2?- Pregunto Izuku a Todoroki.

-No, vete a pescar - Respondió este.

Hace solo unos minutos se había despertado Todoroki, no estaba herido además de algunos raspones y del agotamiento. Por su parte Izuku quiso hacerle un poco de compañía mientras esperaba que volviera Recovey Girl, fue una surte que encontraran un mazo de cartas para jugar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto Hades.

Todoroki miro a las cartas en su mano von una expresión pensativa, luego de lo que parecieron minutos, respondió.

-De cierta forma... liberado.- Fue su respuesta. Todoroki aún tenía mucho que pensar, pero por ahora era como si un peso que si siquiera sabía que estaba llevando fuera quitado de sus hombros.

Además le había gritado a su padre, eso se sintió bien.

Izuku asintió ante su respuesta, aunque su vista estaba centrada en sus cartas veía de reojo como su compañero de clases tenía una suave sonrisa.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- Pregunto el peliverde.

Ante esto Shoto frunció un poco el ceño.

-En primera, voy a descansar. Nuestra pelea me dejo exhausto. Luego voy...- El peliblanco con rojo callo de pronto, de forma inconsciente apretó las cartas en sus manos.

-No tienes que decirlo si es muy difícil.- Dijo Hades haciendo que el suspirara.- Pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas ayuda, sabes dónde encontrarme.

En ese momento Todoroki hiso algo que sorprendió a Izuku. Le extendió su mano.

El peliverde respondió el gesto de igual manera.

-Gracias.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió con un chirrido, ambos jóvenes se giraron para encontrarse con la cara malhumorada de Endeavor.

Izuku rápidamente sintió el cambio de ambiente y decidió que sería mejor retirarse por ahora.

-Terminaremos, luego.- Dijo Hades dejando las cartas y acomodándose su chaqueta- Voy a decirle a Recovey Girl que ya puede volver. Nos vemos luego.

Cuando recibió el asentimiento de su amigo, Izuku comenzó a retirarse. Todos sus movimientos fueron seguidos de manera minuciosa por Endeavor. No es que al Prototipo le importase.

Cuando el salió, la enfermería quedo sumida en una tensión bastante fría.

-"Estas en mi camino"- Endeavor fue el primero en romper el silencio, tenía lo que parecía ser una sonrisa en la cara, esta se hiso presente en el momento que Izuku se fue.- ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Todoroki no dijo nada y dejo su las palabras le resbalasen.

-Es magnífico ver que al fin dejaste ese capricho infantil y al fin te convertiste en la actualización perfecta de mí. Aun cuando perdiste.

Por su parte Shoto no mostraba ninguna reacción.

-Cuando te gradúes, ven a trabajar conmigo. Yo te guiare por el camino de los poderosos.

Todoroki solto un suspiro cansino.

-No importa.- Dijo él.

-¿Huh?- Pregunto Endeavor curioso.

-¿Cómo abandono algo si nunca lo hice?- Pregunto Todoroki retóricamente- Solo use mi lado izquierdo cuando me olvide completamente de ti, cuando te lo dije en la arena.

Endeavor abrió los ojos en shock. Pero Shoto aún no había terminado.

-Me he estado preguntando por qué quieres superar a All Might.- Menciono con su tono calmado característico- Me lo he preguntado desde hace tanto, que lo había olvidado. No fue hasta después de pelear y hablar con Midoriya me di cuenta de algo.

Endeavor frunció el ceño ente cada palabra, el fuego en su cuerpo se agitaba cada vez más. Pero ahora quería escuchar a la conclusión que había llegado su hijo.

-Porque en el fondo sabes que nunca podrás ser como él.

Shoto soltó la bomba, internamente le creció una sonrisa al ver la reacción de su padre.

-No importa cuántas personas salves o cuantos villanos detengas, no te convertirás en su esperanza.

Estas palabras se sintieron como estacas en el espíritu de Endeavor.

-Podrás ser el héroe N°1 todo lo que quieras, pero nunca serás El Símbolo de la Paz. Ni siquiera yo.

Shoto no tenía nada más que decir. Estaba tan cansado que no tenía las fuerzas para estar despierto por más tiempo. Se recostó y se cubrió con las sabanas y le dio la espalda a su padre.

-Déjame dormir.

Endeavor, estaba derrotado.

* * *

Izuku estaba caminando por el estadio en busca de la salida, tomo un camino equivocado y no quería usar sus poderes de eco localización. Se iba a relajar unos segundos antes del próximo encuentro.

Antes de que se diera cuenta había llegado a la las salas de espera, bueno al menos ahora sabia como llegar al palco.

Pero, justo cuando estaba por irse unas voces llamaron su atención.

Se acercó cuidadosamente a una de las esquinas, solo para ver a Kirishima y Mina hablando.

Pero su conversación hiso que izuku levantara una ceja.

* * *

Lejos de la zona del estadio, en otra ciudad se estaba llevando a cabo una situación distinta.

Un Pro Hero vestido con una armadura aerodinámica de color blanco y un traje de color negro debajo estaba corriendo a una velocidad increíble por las calles de dicha ciudad.

Parecía que estaba concentrado en busca de algo o alguien. No fue sino hasta que pasó por un callejón que reacciono.

Freno bruscamente para volver su mirada allí.

-¿Eso es...?- Pregunto con duda antes de lanzarse por ese lugar.

Con ayuda de los propulsores en sus brazos se impulsó en el cielo y salto por unos edificios para llegar al tejado.

-No hay duda de ello. ¡Es el!- Este Pro Hero era conocido como Ignium, o Iida Tensei.

El Pro Hero cayo del techo del edificio a un oscuro callejón, pero a él no le importo. Este mucho más concentrado en la otra figura que allí estaba.

-¡Te encontré! ¡Asesino de Héroes!

No recibió respuesta, solo un intensa sed de sangre y unos brillantes ojos rojos.

* * *

De vuelta en el estadio de UA se estaba llevando a cabo el enfrentamiento de Katsuki contra Kirishima. Hay que decir que el pelirrojo no estaba poniéndole las cosas fáciles al rubio.

-¡Toma esto!- Grito Kirishima al lanzar un golpe con su endurecimiento, Katsuki lo esquivo, pero no salió indemne.

Una cortada se hiso presente en su mejilla, al igual que una gota de sangre.

 **BOOOOOOM**

Pero eso le dio la oportunidad de devolverle el ataque al pelirrojo.

-*¡Un contraataque!*

Desde una de las barandillas superiores, nuestro querido peliverde estaba viendo el enfrentamiento. Tenía que admitir que Kirishima había mejorado desde eso, pero aún le faltaban cosas por pulir.

 **BOOOOM**

Otro asunto fue Katsuki.

-¡Eso no funcionará en mi idiota de las explosiones!- Dijo Kirishima a Bakugou.

El rubio solo puso una expresión de molestia.

-(El no está esquivando...)- Pensó irritado-(Hay más que el que su endurecimiento).

-¡Kirishima, dale en su barbilla!- Grito Tetsutetsu desde su lugar en el palco de la clase B-¡En su barbilla!

Este rápidamente había congeniado con el pelirrojo de la clase A. Y establecieron una relación de amistad/rivalidad y respeto.

-En enemigo de ayer es el amigo de hoy- Dijo otro de la clase B, al cual le hacían bulling por parecer a alguien de otra franquisia.

-*Bakugou la tiene difícil ante el ataque feroz de Kirishima.*- Dijo Mic viendo la pelea.

Pues para sorpresa de muchos vieron a Bakugou a la defensiva en esta pelea.

Pero Bakugou era muy habilidoso a pesar de lo que la mayoría de la gente piensa él sabe cuál es el mejor lugar para atacar.

 **BOOOM**

-*Bakugou contraataca de nuevo*- Dijo Mic.

Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior se pudo observar perfectamente la mueca de dolor en la cara de Kirishima.

-*Esta vez sí funcionó*

Kirishima abrió los ojos para ver a un sonriente Bakugou.

-Te estas esforzando mucho para mantener todo tu cuerpo endurecido, ¿no?- Pregunto para ensanchar su sonrisa al recibir una expresión de sorpresa del pelirrojo- Si atacas tan rapido en ese estado, tarde o temprano empieza a perderse!

-Bastardo...- Kirishima solo pudo maldecir antes de que fuera bombardeado.

 **BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM**

-¡Muere!

El pelirrojo fue lanzado hacia atrás por las explosiones, rodo varias veces antes de detenerse justo en el borde.

Con un intenso quejido Kirishima trataba de ponerse de pie nuevamente. Mientras activaba su endurecimiento, el cual estaba fluctuando.

-No pienso rendirme aún...- No quería perder. Tenía que demostrar lo que valía, tenía que hacerlo por...

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _La pelea de Mina había terminado hace solo unos momentos y ella ahora estaba caminando por el pasillo que conectaba a la arena._

 _-¡Maldición!- Dijo ella en un tono más como de berrinche o como que perdió un juego._

 _Pero aun con eso ella se sorprendió al ver a Kirishima recostado por una de las paredes, como si estuviera esperando a alguien._

 _-Oh, Kirishima.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa al acercarse a su amigo._

 _-Oh, hey, Mina- Dijo Kirishima tratando de sonar relajado y cool, aunque fallaba por poco._

 _-¿Por qué estas aquí?- Pregunto Ashido con una sonrisa, antes de que esa se convirtiera en una sonrisa pícara- ¿No será que me estabas esperando?_

 _Ella disfruto un poco al ver como el pelirrojo ahora parecía avergonzado, incluso un sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo._

 _-La verdad... si- Dijo el pelirrojo._

 _Esto comentario tomo con la guaria baja a la chica. Ahora ella parecía la avergonzada._

 _El ambiente se volvió incómodo de pronto._

 _-Si gano..._

 _Mina ahora miraba a Kirishima con mucha curiosidad, el pelirrojo ahora con la mirada de la chica se le hacía más difícil usar las palabras._

 _-Si gano el siguiente combate...- Trataba de decir el pelirrojo- Tu..._

 _-¿Yo...?- Pregunto Mina curiosa y con una sonrisa._

 _Kirishima en este punto estaba al mismo color de su cabello, parecía que incluso se había de cómo se hablaba. Lo iba a decir de una vez._

 _-Tu...- Kirishima se inclinó bruscamente para que ella no vea su cara avergonzada.- ¡¿Saldrias conmigo si gano el siguiente combate?!_

 _Kirishima, aunque no era su Kosei, había lanzado una bomba. Detrás de la esquina Izuku estaba escuchando esto, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto, pero no podía parar de escuchar. Era como en esa telenovela que veía con su madre._

 _Al no escuchar nada se preocupó se levantó rápidamente para ver la cara sorprendida y roja de Ashido. El pelirrojo ahora estaba seguro que había cometido una estupidez._

 _-Yo... lo sie- Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando la pelirosa coloco un dedo en sus labios para silenciarlo._

 _Kirishima vio con ojos habiertos como ella puso una suave sonrisa._

 _-Voy a darte mi respuesta, después de que pelees- Dijo ella._

 _-Ah, si- Dijo Kirishima._

 _Mina no dijo nada más y simplemente se retiró de allí._

 _Kirishima se quedó en ese mismo lugar unos segundos más antes de que boba sonrisa aparezca en su cara. Luego esa sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido._

 _Su próxima pelea era contra Bakugou, un oponente muy duro._

 _Comenzó a caminar de nuevo a la sala de espera. Cuando se encontró con Izuku._

 _-Oh, Midoriya, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto el pelirrojo, hasta que vio la expresión avergonzada de su amigo. Kirishima entendió la señal- ¿Cuánto oíste?_

 _-Casi todo.- Dijo con culpa el prototipo, no fue su intención- Lo siento, era privado._

 _Kirishima solo soltó un suspiro y se rasco la cabeza._

 _-¿Crees que tengo oportunidad contra Bakugou?- Pregunto el pelirrojo con sinceridad. Izuku era uno de los que mejor conocía al rubio._

 _-Tienes pocas.- Dijo Izuku. Kirishima frunció el ceño ante esto, se sintió débil.- Pero puedo ayudarte._

 _-¿Eh?- Pregunto Kirishima._

 _Izuku puso una expresión seria._

 _-Pero primero respóndeme… ¿Tienes miedo?- Pregunto Izuku._

 _Kirishima se congelo ante la pregunta. Apreto los puños y bajo su cabeza._

 _En ese momento recordo lo que paso este verano antes de entrar a UA. Todo._

 _El pelirrojo levanto su mirada y se encontró con la seria de Izuku. El peliverde pudo ver un fuego abrasador en ella._

 _-Te mentiría si no tengo algo de miedo. Pero no voy a dar marcha atrás.- La expresión de Kirirshima demostraba una resolución increíble- Para mí, el corazón de un "hombre" es tener una vida sin arrepentimientos._

 _Izuku sonrió._

 _-Buena respuesta.- Respondió con una sonrisa. Luego realizo unos movimientos con su mano para relajarla antes de acercarla a Kirishima.-Ahora... solo relájate._

* * *

El endurecimiento de Kirishima avanzaba por sus brazos y piernas a una enorme velocidad, hasta que fue totalmente cubierto.

Bakugou vio como Kirishima se levantaba nuevamente con un fuego en sus ojos.

 **CRACK**

Grietas aparecieron por toda la piel endurecida de Kirishima. Pero el pelirrojo no le importaba, no le dolía, ahora se sentía mucho mejor que antes.

-El corazón de un hombre...- Dijo Kirishima mientras más grietas aparecían en su piel.

En algunas partes de su cuerpo su piel había comenzado a caerse por las grietas, dejando la piel interna expuesta.

Todo el cuerpo de Kirishima estaba palpitante, pero el podía sentir como algo surgía de su interior. Su ropa comenzaba a desgarrarse.

-Es tener una vida sin arrepentimientos.

El pelirrojo se encogió antes de lanzar un rugido.

 **RAHHHHHHH**

Toda la piel endurecida del pelirrojo exploto prácticamente. Sus pedazos cayeron al suelo, pero en ese mismo instante una nueva armadura había sido creada. El Kosei de Kirishima había conseguido su plus ultra.

Placas de piel endurecida parecida a escamas surgieron prácticamente de la nada. Todas se alineaban perfectamente sin dejar ni un solo hueco. En sus brazos 3 de estas escamas crecieron a los lados como cuchillas y garras se hicieron presentes en los dedos de manos y pies.

Una expresión feroz y valerosa se hiso presente en el semblante del pelirrojo. Mostrando sus dientes en desafio, listo para la pelea.

Kirishima en su nueva forma se lanzó contra Bakugou el cual estaba sorprendido por esta nueva forma. Más no tanto para recibir el golpe del pelirrojo.

Bakugou uso nuevamente sus explosiones, pero abrio mucho los ojos al ver que esta vez ni siquiera dejaron marcas de quemadura.

BOOOM

Bakugou lanzo una explosión para tratar de alejarse al mismo tiempo esa explosión creo una nube de polvo y escombros que fueron directo a Kirishima.

El ni quiera parpadeo, literalmente. Los escombros que fueron contra sus ojos revotaron en ellos.

 **RAAAAAAH**

Kirishima levanto sus placas de forma instintiva para demostrar desafío antes de lanzarse nuevamente contra su rival.

Pero mientras lo hacía, una gota de sangre escapo de la boca de Kirishima.

Bakugou trato de darle una patada, pero Kirishima levanto sus placas en respuesta. Bakugou apenas pudo desviarlo.

Al apartarse vio que a su pantalón le faltaba un pedazo de tela.

-(Esas cosas son filosas como navajas)- Pensó Katsuki al fruncio el ceño.

Nuevamente se lanzó contra Kirishima, el cual ahora parecía aturdido.

 **BOOOOM**

Una nueva explosión.

 **BOOOM**

No habia raspones en las placas de Kirishima. Pero el habia comenzado a toser y respirar con dificultad.

 **BOOOM**

Las explosiones solo las oía. Pero nuevamente se puso de pie. Y se lanzó contra Bakugou.

El rubio no necesitaba su Kosei para esquivar. Kirishima estaba muy lento, demasiado.

El pelirrojo estaba teniendo muchos problemas para poder acertar un golpe, mantener su armadura igual.

Su vista fue borrosa, pero no quería caer. Le había prometido a ella que ganaría.

 **BOOOOM**

Esta vez una explosión le llego en la cara. El hollín así como el azufre llenaron sus fosas nasales.

Kirishima se arrodilló en busca de aire además de que estaba sintiendo un dolor de cabeza increíble.

Volvió a toser sangre.

Su visión fue cada vez más borrosa. Lo último que vio fue a Bakugou caminando hacia él.

* * *

 _ **5 minutos antes… con Izuku**_

Izuku frunció el ceño mientras miraba como desarrollaba el combate. Esperaba que Kirishima esté bien luego de lo que había hecho. Definitivamente no moriría, pero es probable que este combate no terminaría bien.

-¡Midoriya-kun!- Dijo una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

El peliverde se giró para ver a su amigo pelinegro de lentes y le dio un saludo.

-Iida-kun.- Respondió como saludo para luego recostarse por la barandilla.

-Es bueno ver que estas bien.- Dijo al ver como todo estaba en su lugar- Nos preocupamos por ti.

-Se los agradezco - Su voz fue genuina, le agradaba el hecho de que se preocupen por el a pesar de todas sus extrañezas.

Pero recordó un asunto importante, el prototipo se permitió poner una expresión de conflicto. Iida vio esto y entendió a que se debía.

-Nosotros seguimos.- Dijo el pelinegro.

-Si.

Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ambos. Definitivamente no era bueno, ninguno de los dos quería dar marcha atrás ante sus sueños y esta oportunidad. Pero...

-Sé que no podre ganar contra ti.- Dijo Iida con una sonrisa algo triste.

Izuku rápidamente lo miró.

-No digas eso.- Dijo Izuku la verdad era todo lo que podía decir en este momento, si decía que el podría vencerlo estaría no solo dando falsas esperanzas sino una mentira descarada.

Iida extendió su mano

-Sin resentimientos.

Izuku solo puso una sonrisa triste de igual manera y correspondió el gesto.

-Nunca.- Dijo Izuku- Démoslo todo.

Con eso último Iida se retiró del lugar por las escaleras hacia el área de espera.

-*¡Kirishima esta inmovilizado!*- Grito Mic desde la cabina-*¡Bakugou gana!*

Izuku maldijo un poco solo se descuidó unos segundos y ya había terminado el combate. Y no pudo observar de buena manera cuando Kirirshima aumento su fuerza. Podía escuchar como ese sujeto de la clase B estaba gritándole a Kirishima.

-¡Idiota! ¡No tienes las agallas suficientes, Kirishima!

-*¡Qué gran batalla explosiva, Bakugou avanza a la tercera ronda!*- Dijo Mic

 **-*¡Y con esto tenemos a los mejores 4! *-** Dijo Alex mostrando en la pantalla a los finalistas

-Es hora.- Dijo Izuku.

* * *

El peliverde corrió de su anterior lugar en la barandilla superior a la sala d espera y allí nuevamente camino a la tan conocida arena. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara prácticamente cada vez que entraba terminaba destruyendo el lugar.

Mientras llegaba al lugar fue recibido por los gritos de la multitud. Al igual que su compañero de clases.

-*¡Del curso de héroes, Iida Tenya!*- Dijo Mic haciendo aparecer una imagen del mencionado en la pantalla gigante.

Iida tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, Midoriya igual. El momento lo amritaba.

Lo mismo hiso con el peliverde.

-*¡También del curso de héroes, Izuku Midoriya!*

La señal de Midnight no se hiso esperar.

-¡Comiencen!

Iida tomo la iniciativa y corrió directamente contra Izuku. El prototipo ya lo estaba esperando.

 **PAM**

El pelinegro trato de darle una patada al peliverde, pero este lo bloqueo fácilmente con su brazos. Se vio forzado a retroceder nuevamente, pero ahora intento rodear a su amigo.

Izuku por su parte no le permitiría eso.

Haciendo uso de sus Garras creo un montón de picos que viajaron debajo del terreno y luego salieron a la luz bloqueando el camino del pelinegro.

Tenya se maldijo por esto. Su amigo tenía una gama muy variada de ataques y habilidades. Siempre le había parecido genial. Pero esta era la primera vez que estaba desde este lado de la daga, por así decirlo.

No lo quedaban muchas opciones. Tendría que aumentar su juego.

-¡Recipro Burst!- Grito l pelinegro para que desde su silenciadores salga un fuego azul.

Corrió directamente al peliverde y con un salto trato de darle una patada descendente.

 **PAM**

La patada conecto, pero lamentablemente fue con el casco de la armadura, apenas oyó la técnica, el prototipo se había acorazado contra ella.

Izuku tomo a Iida por el pie que lo había pateado y estampo a su dueño contra el piso.

-Ahg- Se quejó Iida al conectar con el suelo.

Aún tenía oportunidad de ganar si se levantaba antes de los 10 segundos. Pero cuando lo intento se encontró con un impedimento.

Tenía las garras de su amigo apuntándole.

-¡Iida-kun esta inmovilizado, Midoriya gana!- Sentencio Midnight.

-*¡Midoriya avanza a la final sin mostrar sus colmillos!*- Dijo Mic.

Iida cerro lo ojos mientras apretaba sus dientes.

-Tensei…

Cuando el pelinegro volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró a su amigo ofreciéndole la mano para que se levante.

-Gracias.- Dijo Iida aceptando el gesto.

-Lo siento- Dijo izuku con una sonrisa.

La disculpa de izuku fue automática. Sabia de la historia y motivos de Iida, pero no podía dejarlo ganar.

-No te disculpes, yo habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar.- Respondió el pelinegro con sinceridad.

-*¡Qué gran demostración de espíritu deportivo!*- Dijo Mic

Por su parte Iida solo esperaba que su hermano este bien y que haya visto su pelea.

* * *

En el mismo callejón anterior había ocurrido una atrocidad.

Las paredes estaban salpicadas de rojo, fragmentos de una armadura blanca estaba dispersos por todo el lugar. Pero lo más perturbador fue ver al héroe ignium tendido en un charco de su propia sangre.

-Fama... Dinero... Se llaman a sí mismos héroes.- Dijo una voz entre unas lúgubres respiraciones- Pero, ustedes bastardos no son héroes...

Esa persona poso su pie sobre la cabeza del héroe, no recibió ni un solo quejido.

-Solo él...- La poca luz que se filtraba en el callejón fue reflejada por su corroída katana que goteaba la sangre del héroe.- El único que dejaré que me mate... es All Might

* * *

De vuelta en el estadio…

La multitud gritaba enloquecida, pues este era uno de los encuentros de las semi-finales

-*¡Encuentro dos de las semifinales! ¡Bakugou contra Tokoyami!*- Grito Mic desde su puesto.

Él había estado comentando la mayoría de las peleas. Ales había estado muy callado desde la pelea de Kirishima, el cual estaba en la enfermería.

-*¡El ataque de Bakugou es imparable!*- Sentencio Mic.

Pues efectivamente Tokoyami estaba teniendo muchos problemas para atacar.

-¡Esa cosa es molesta!-Grito Bakugou antes de lanzar una explosión

 **BOOOM**

Dark Shadow recibió de lleno la explosión

-Esa violencia...- Dijo el chico pájaro al ver la calidad de los ataques de su rival.

-*¡Tokoyami ha avanzado hasta aquí con su casi invencible Kosei, pero ahora está totalmente a la defensiva!*- Comento Mic.

Desde el palco de la clase A personas como Momo estaban pensando cual era la verdadera razón de esto.

Pero había alguien que faltaba allí, Mina Ashido había ido a ver a Kirishima, el cual estaba en la enfermería.

-Dark Shadow no puede pasar a la ofensiva por la luz de sus explosiones... es la peor compatibilidad.- Dijo Uraraka, la cual sabia la debilidad del Kosei.

-(Lo subestime.)- Maldijo Tokoyami al verse abrumado por todos los ataques- (No tengo tiempo para recargar la oscuridad de Dark Shadow. ¡Si me quedo sin oscuridad, se acabó!)

Vio con una gota de sudor como su rival uso una de sus explosiones para impulsarse en el aire.

-(¿Está tratando de desgastarme?)- Esta sola idea le causo un mal estomacal al chico pájaro. Si de verdad descubrió su debilidad, estaba acabado.- (¡Él se hace cada vez más rápido!)

 **BOOOOOOM**

-¡Atrápalo, Dark Shadow!- Grito Tokoyami.

Su kosei trato de hacer lo que le ordeno. Pero Bakugou uso una explosión, no solo como contraataque sino también para esquivar y salir del área de ataque del kosei.

-*¡Wow, Bakugou se colocó detrás de Tokoyami!*- Comento Mic.

Katsiki cayó al suelo y apunto con ambas manos a su rival, en ellas pequeñas explosiones se hicieron presentes.

-¡Stun Granade!

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Una enorme cortina de humo se generó en el campo, impidiendo la visión de los luchadores.

-*¡Todo está cubierto de humo!*-Dijo Mic-* ¿Ves algo, Alex?*

El prototipo no respondió nuevamente.

Pero no hiso falta, con el pasar de los segundos la cortina se fue aclarando poco a poco.

-¿Sabías de la debilidad de Dark Shadow?- Pregunto Tokoyami desde el piso. Había sido inmovilizado.

Bakugou estaba arriba suyo con la palma abierta generando pequeñas, pero luminosas explosiones que mantenían al kosei del chico pájaro débil y dócil.

-Lo descubrí después de atacar una y otra vez, idiota.- Respondió Bakuou ante la pregunta mientas sostenía a Tokoyami por el pico- Bueno, es una mala compatibilidad. Me siento mal por ti.

Tokoyami frunció el ceño, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

-Me rindo.

-¡Tokoyami se rinde!- Dijo Midnight - ¡Bakugou gana!

-*¡Con esto el combate final será Midoriya vs. Bakugou!*- Dijo Mic para que en pantalla aparezcan la foto de ambos participantes.

Ambos personajes miraron a la pantalla con una expresión indescifrable.

La multitud se llenó de energía al saber que este sería el último combate.

-¡Termino siendo el paraíso de la clase A!- Se maldijo Tetsutetsu desde su lugar. Aunque queria ir a ver a su amigo rival y preguntarle qué había pasado con él.

-No importa quien gane o pierda. ¡Todos estos chicos de primer año son increíbles!- Este fue el comentario de uno de los muchos héroes, los cuales estaban ya haciendo planes para conseguir a uno de ellos.

Pero había otros que no estaban esperando la final con tantas ansias.

Iida seguía en el cuarto de espera. Estaba por salir hasta que recibió una llamada.

-¿Mama?- Pregunto con duda. Estaba esperando que lo llame su hermano.

El pelinegro contesto, pero rápidamente pensó que sería por su desempeño en la ultima pelea.

-¿Hola? Perdí, lo siento.- Dijo rápidamente mientras se preparaba para un regaño- Mi oponente fue muy fuerte.

Pero del otro lado de la línea no se oía algo parecido a u regaño, parecían sollozos

-*No, no es sobre eso.*- Dijo la madre de Iida. Ella tenía la voz quebraba, los llantos eran audibles.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Iida estaba teniendo un muy mal presentimiento.

-*Tenya, por favor escucha tranquilamente... Tensei... a tu hermano... un villano.*

* * *

 **(Gintama Ed 17-Some like it hot)**

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

Se ve una gota de agua que cae del cielo en la ciudad y luego comienza a llover.

 **Dokka ue no sora de**

 **Sappari kiitenain darou?**

 **Waza to kobosu sign**

 **Minogasu kimi**

Se ve a Izuku parado en medio de la lluvia con una expresión pensativa. La cámara luego muestra que Izuku en realidad estaba en un cementerio frente a una lápida.

 **Hora itsudatte onaji de wakari atte**

 **Tonda kanchigai da yo?**

 **Koko ni iru boku ni kizukenain daraou**

Se ve a Uraraka, Tsuyu y Momo sentadas en un balcón mientras miran la lluvia.

 **Hitogomi ni magirete hitori**

 **Munashikutte miageru sora**

 **Todokanai kaiwa catch ball**

 **Kodoku wa mashiteku**

Se ve a Todoroki recostado por una pared con los ojos cerrados mientras Kirishima estaba debajo de la lluvia. La imagen cambia a All Might con una sombrilla bajo la Lluvia. Luego se muestra a Izuku que se aleja de la lápida.

 **Hey! Hey! Kotaete**

 **Dare ka imasenka?**

 **Zutto sagashitemo**

 **Kotae nai ya**

Se ve la ciudad de Musufatu y sobre el tejado de la U.A: está parado Alex

 **Hey! Hey! Boku dake ga**

 **Boku wo tsukuru kara**

 **Naitatte waratte nikundatte**

 **Aishite ikiteikoua**

Se ve a Alex con una expresión seria sin inmutarse por la lluvia. La imagen cambia a una foto de Alex, Izuku y All Might

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot (samurai heart)**

Se muestra a Katsuki con una expresión seria sin importarle la lluvia que caía sobre él.

 **Hey! Hey! Kotaete**

 **Dare ka imasenka?**

 **Zutto sagashitemo**

 **Kotae nai ya**

Se ve a Izuku caminando bajo la lluvia con una expresión seria sobre el techo de la U.A.

 **Hey! Hey! Boku dake ga**

 **Boku wo tsukuru kara**

 **Naitatte waratte nikundatte**

 **Aishite ikiteikou**

Se ve a Alex caminando por el mismo lugar hasta que se encuentra con Izuku. Ambos se miran y luego cada uno sonríe.

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

Luego ambos con su brazo espada se lanzan para luchar con el otro. La imagen final es una flor en la lápida que había visitado Izuku.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora. ¿Te gusto? ¿Lo odiaste? Házmelo saber en los comentarios.**

 **Creo que en este cap se pudieron ver unas cosas interesantes, ¿no creen?**

 **Lo del Ship, tengo que decirlo soy un fan de ese emparejamiento. Tenía que hacerlo.**

 **Para los que no saben que me refería con lo de las escamas de Kirishima, es algo así como el Pangolín.**

 **AVISOOOOO**

 **Bueno, como ya lo mencione arriba tengo un problema.**

 **Tengo demasiadas historias y poco tiempo. Así que he decidido organizar mi agenda de actualizaciones. Serán cada viernes, como siempre. Pero vean a lo que me refiero.**

 **Semana 1 del mes: Prototype.**

 **Semana 2: Amon: The Darkside of DxD o The Heroes can Die**

 **Semana 3: Actualizaciones de Azrael**

 **Semana 4: Fic a su elección.**

 **Verán tengo muchas historias, asi que esta creo que sería la mejor alternativa. La de Prototype la seguiré pues es la más popular.**

 **He desidido darle a Azrael su propia semana de actualización.**

 **Y el ultimo se lo doy a ustedes, como sabe sin ustedes no soy nada así que pueden enviarme un PM o dejarlo en alguno de los comentarios para saber cual les gustaría que actualize.**

 **No se permite la actualización del mismo fic 2 veces en 1 mes.**

 **Salvo por eso, espero que les agrade esta forma.**

 **Sin más que decir que gracias por el apoyo, me despido.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	20. El fin del Festival

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo cap de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Antes que nada, les quiero PROPONER algo…**

 **Es más que nada un desafío o algo para interactuar.**

 **¿Cómo se reaccionarían conmigo los personajes de mis fics?**

 **Ósea, digamos que son ellos trabajan para mí, pero ahora ustedes pueden crear una pequeña historia de cómo reaccionarían a lo que hago. ¿Comprenden o que trato de decir?**

 **Pueden enviarme un PM con ella.**

 **Dejando eso de lado, vamos a los reviews.**

 **Funka1999: Muchas gracias por el Review. La verdad este shipp es uno de los que veo posibles en el cannon y si a los seguidores del fic no les gusta dejare de mencionarlos y ya.**

 **Y espero que disfrutes esto.**

 **RJRP: Gracias por el apoyo y si no actualice esa historia fue porque no recibí más pedidos de la misma, como dicen 1 no es ninguno.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Hola, chicos. ¿Te gusto? Eso es bueno, el shipp es algo que ya lo tenía pensado. Jaja, ese Alex es todo un bromista :v**

 **Y si, en este capítulo se viene algo chido, o al menos intentare hacerlo. Y aun no has pasado a leer Venom, el cual creo que te gustaría.**

 **bladetri: Grax :v**

 **Nechroz: Si, a Alex le gusta el humor negro. Y es bueno conocer a un compañero de shipp. Y sí, eso es algo que pensé bastante para crearlo, en especial todo lo que involucra su parte Psicológica. Exacto, ellos no pueden robarla/copiarla, ya que ellos toman digamos el gen particular que causa la reacción del Kosei en el huésped, algo así. En cambio el BlackLight cambia por completo el organismo.**

 **Fernando917: Un poco pero no mucho, eso sí me estoy leyendo el manga. Pero lo del pangolín ya me lo sabía desde hace años, veía mucho Discovery Channel.**

 **Tu eres de los míos.**

 **Perdón por no subirlo, no recibí más peticiones de ese fic. Pero podemos arreglar algo para la siguiente semana.**

 **: Gracias por el continuo apoyo. Y sí, yo también pensé que fue épica esa parte en el manga y si, es muy "hombre". Lo del Tofu humano, buen nombre por cierto, lo tenía pensado para sustituir las enormes cantidades de comida.**

 **PikachuFan18: Gracias, me gustaría poder tardar menos, pero tengo muchas otras actividades y otras cosas más importantes que hacer, esta es la mejor manera que encontré. Y hoy veremos un poco más de esa pareja.**

 **xanatrix742: Tratare de responderte sin mucho spoiler. Estaba expuesto, sí, pero no sufrió algún tipo de mutación o algo así. Kirishima evolucionó, pero puede que no sea el único. Y con relación a la última pregunta, pues espero que sea de tu agrado.**

 **Y bueno, esos fueron todos los reviews del cap pasado y espero que dejen más. Pues me encanta saber lo que piensan de esta historia.**

 **Y sin más, vamos al cap.**

* * *

 **(Gundam Blood Orphans Op 2)**

 **''Kachitoritai mono mo nai muryoku na baka niwa narenai'' Sore de kimi wa iinda yo**

Se ve a Izuku con su traje pulsando unos botones para que unas puertas se abran dando lugar al estadio de la U.A generando una cortina de humo.

 **Kirikiri to ikizama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o Kono jidai ni tatakitsuketeyare**

De esa cortina sale Izuku con su armadura y con su brazo espada manda a volar a dos oponentes. En la ranura del casco un resplandor verde se hace presente. Se muestra "Un Prototipo entre Heroes" en un fondo blanco para que luego el fondo sea sustituido por las espadas cruzadas de Hades y Zeus.

 **Fukai yoru no yami ni nomarenai you hisshi ni natte Kagayaita rokutousei marude bokura no you da**

Se ve la cuidad y de uno de los departamentos sale Izuku listo para otro día en la academia. Luego se ve a Alex en el salón de clases. Se ve a Kirishima peleando contra Tetsutetsu. Luego a Uraraka, Tsuyu y Momo tomando un café juntas.

 **Kurikaesu nichijou ni orenai you ni**

Se ve a Alex conversando con la madre de Izuku. Luego a All Might junto con los profesores y por último a la Alianza de los villanos.

 **''Kachitoritai mono mo nai muryoku na baka niwa narenai'' Sore de kimi wa iinda yo Kirikiri to ikizama o sono tame ni shineru nanika o Kono jidai ni tatakitsuketeyare**

En la arena se ve a Izuku que pelea contra varios oponentes usando su espada y esquivando, luego cambia a MusscleMass para golpear un ataque directo de Todoroki. Para luego saltar directo a Greene. La imagen cambia a Izuku tratando de alcanzar a All Might.

 **Muryoku na mama de wa owarenai Dakara kimi wa ikunda yo**

Se ve a la madre de Izuku colgando unas ropas antes de correr adentro. La imagen cambia a una señora de pelo blanco sentada en un hospital

 **Douse nara kuzu janaku hoshikuzu nimo ikou Mita dareka no negaigoto mo seoi ikiteyare**

Se ve a todos los maestros de la U.A, toda la clase B y luego a la clase A. Luego se enfoca en Izuku y Alex. Por último el peliverde levanta su mano, esta se transforma en la de All Might, luego la de Alex y por último la de él antes de cerrar su puño.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola- Habla normal.

 **-Bienvenido a la cima de la cadena alimenticia-** Izuku con armadura, Alex Mercer o "Efecto especial"

-(No lo sé…)- Pensamientos.

* * *

Nuestro querido protagonista estaba recorriendo los pasillos del estadio una vez más. Lo había hecho bastante en las últimas horas, prácticamente se sabía el camino de memoria hacia la enfermería.

Pero esta vez la razón era una un tanto distinta.

Cuando al fin había llegado, golpeo un par de veces hasta que una voz le dijo "adelante".

Soltando un suspiro nervioso el peliverde entró. Allí vio a Kirishima con algunas vendas pero sobre todo una sonrisa, eso solo hiso sentir más nervioso a Izuku.

-Oh, Midoriya- Dijo el pelirrojo antes de parpadear un par de veces y darse cuenta de algo y apuntar acusatoriamente al joven- Oye, ¿No es ahora tu último partido? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Izuku tomo una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama del pelirrojo.

-Estoy preocupado por ti.- Dijo Izuku, antes de explicarse mejor.- Por lo que le hice a tu Kosei.

-Oh- Dijo en comprensión.- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, estoy bien.

-Es muy pronto para saberlo.- Dijo Izuku.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos por ello y vio al peliverde el cual ahora se había agarrado la cabeza con ambas manos, soltó un gemido de frustración y pataleo un poco.

-Ahhhhhh- Gimió- Soy un tonto por usarte como conejillo de indias, sin tener idea de lo que pueda pasar.

Luego se detuvo y tembló antes de mirar a Kirishima.

-Ahora puedes que estés bien, pero es probable que cuando Alex-sensei se entere los dos...

Ahora ambos sintieron un escalofrío.

Kirishima negó rápidamente con la cabeza antes de responderle al peliverde con una sonrisa varonil.

-Te aseguro, estoy más que bien.- Dijo al chocar sus puños.

Izuku suspiro, eso no ayudaba. Necesitaba asegurarse de algunas cosas antes.

-Por cierto- La voz de Kirishima llamo su atención.- ¿Qué hiciste con...?- Pregunto mientras movía sus dedos.

Esta era exactamente la razón de la visita.

-Bien... ¿Cómo lo explico?- Se preguntaba el peliverde antes de hacerlo lo más simple posible.- Modifique tu ADN y con ello tu Kosei.

-¿Tu qué?- Pregunto Kirishima sorprendido.

Izuku le hiso un gesto para que se calme. La manipulación genética era un campo que para muchos era impensable a este grado. Él lo sabía bien, y siendo sinceros no estaba del todo seguro de que funcionase.

Desde hace años los científicos han utilizado esta rama para la investigación de enfermedades y de cómo prevenirlas, así como el descubrimiento de diversos fármacos. Pero claro que tenían limitaciones, tanto morales como tecnológicas.

Pero los prototipos carecían de esas limitaciones.

-Lo que hice fue manipular tu Kosei a nivel genético.- Dijo Izuku.- Lo recombine y produje una Mutación Exponencial.

-Ohhh- Fue todo lo que podía decir Kirishima pues no podía negar nada o decir otra cosa.

-Eso sí, lo del Pangolín no lo hice yo.- Dijo el peliverde antes de cruzarse de brazos.- ¿Hay alguien así en tu familia?

-Creo que mi madre mencionó algo sobre que su abuelo tenía algo de eso.- Dijo Kirishima pensante.

De ser así, Hades había despertado ese gen recesivo dormido en el pelirrojo y lo expuso a la luz.

-Hazme un favor y evita hacer esfuerzos.- Dijo Izuku.- Fue muy tonto de mi parte hacerlo de ese modo, puede que tengas efectos secundarios.

¿Efectos secundarios?- Pregunto el pelirrojo

-Dolor de cabeza, piel reseca, sensibilidad, fatiga, dolores articulares...- Menciono enumerando, mientras el pelirrojo asentía.-...diarrea.

-Ok, ya entendí- Respondió.- No hacer nada loco y avisarte si pasa algo.

-Solo no te mates.- Dijo Izuku mientras se levantaba, parece que estaría bien. Y su preocupación, aunque bien justificada estaba demás.

Era posible que el cuerpo de Kirishima estaba más que predispuesto a mutar, solo que ese esfuerzo en la pelea lo había desgastado mucho.

-Midoriya.- Dijo haciendo que el peliverde lo vea.- Gracias.

Izuku solo sonrió.

-Cuídate.

Pero justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta esta se abrió y de allí salió una chica de piel rosa y unos cuernos.

Kirishima abrió los ojos y su boca levemente mientras trataba de decir algo pero no salía una sola palabra. Después de lo que parecieron horas para el pelirrojo finalmente dijo.

-Mina.- Luego de decirlo el desvió la mirada de la joven.

-Hola- Respondió ella.

Ella tampoco lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor.

Izuku ya sabía un poco lo que estaba pasando, así que hiso lo más sensato en este momento.

-Creo que Tokoyami mi está buscando.- Dijo mientras se deslizaba fuera de la enfermería.- Los dejo solos.

Después de eso cerró la puerta.

Kirishima se puso nervioso cuando Midoriya había dicho "solos" sabía que no lo dijo con algún tipo de intensión o para molestarlos, pero lo había hecho.

-Oye...- Comenzó Mina mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama del pelirrojo.

-Hey- Dijo este mientras trataba de soportar la vergüenza, ahora mismo desearía no haber propuesto esa tonta apuesta.

Una repentina revelación y miedo le llego al poseedor del Kosei de endurecimiento. Había perdido la pelea contra Bakugou, a pesar de haber pasado por la recombinación, termino perdiendo.

-Perdí.- Dijo este, mientras una triste sonrisa aparecía en su cara. Bajo levemente su cabeza mientras miraba a las blancas sabanas que lo cubrían.- Al menos puedo decir que lo intente.

Desde que había estado en secundaria había admirado a Ashido por ser valiente y extrovertida, no sabía cuándo esa admiración se había convertido en algo más, pero...

Él sabía que ella aún estaba lejos de su alcance.

-Kirishima...- Dijo ella.

O eso es lo que él pensaba.

El pelirrojo levanto su cabeza levemente al oír su nombre. Pero eso fue más que suficiente para llevarse la mayor sorpresa de su vida hasta ahora.

Ashido lo había besado en me mejilla.

Un beso suave, tierno y casto. Y para el pelirrojo la sensación más llenadora y cálida que había sentido. Es en estos momentos que agradecía que no fuera duro todo el tiempo, para poder sentir esta suavidad.

Kirishima abrió los ojos y un color rojizo se apodero de sus mejillas, tenía una expresión de incredulidad combinada con una expresión de bobo.

Mina estaba casi igual, con una suave sonrisa, ella tomo una de las manos del pelirrojo y la apretó suavemente.

-Hiciste más que suficiente.- Dijo ella.

* * *

El peliverde cerró la puerta de la enfermería y soltó un suspiro de alivio, no quería ni pensar en la idea de que el cuerpo de Kirishima rechaza la actualización.

Podría perder sus poderes o incluso la muerte.

Izuku sacudió su cabeza no era momento de pensar en eso, él estaba bien y recuperándose. Ahora tenía que centrarse dentro de solo unos minutos seria la pelea final del festival deportivo.

Realmente no creía que llegaría hasta este punto. Había tenido sus altos y bajos, algunos donde casi estuvo por descontrolarse pero dentro de los parámetros según el.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de espera, definitivamente tenía que demostrar quién era.

-Oi, Deku.

Midoriya se detuvo. De todas las personas en el estadio justamente el, había sido quien había venido por él.

Por el pasillo de la derecha, saliendo detrás de una esquina estaba Katsuki Bakugou, el ultimo oponente de Izuku.

-Katsuki.- Dijo Izuku de forma neutral, no había ni miedo, ni alegría en su voz, simplemente nada.

Y es por esa misma razón que el peliverde iba a pasar de largo de él.

-Pelea conmigo.- Dijo Katsuki.

Izuku nuevamente lo miro más que nada confundido, su pelea seria en solo unos minutos.

-¿Que estás diciendo?- Pregunto Hades.- Pelearemos en unos minutos, deja de bromear.

Kacchan se acercó un poco más a Izuku.

-Pelea conmigo como... humano.

En ese momento, el rubio no lo noto por la ropa pero todo el cuerpo del peliverde se habia tensado en gran medida, aun con una cara neutra, un pequeña gota de sudor bajo por su nuca.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto Izuku en un intento de hacerse el tonto. Las habilidades de actuación, junto con las de Alex eran una de las mejores de la escuela si se le permitía decir.

Pero hay veces que por más buena que sea la actuación no podrás engañarlos.

-He estado pensando.- Comenzó Katsuki.- Como apenas el año pasado eras débil y un llorón.

Izuku no dijo nada ante eso, pues era una afirmación que el mismo aceptaba.

-Luego de la nada apareció un Kosei sumamente poderoso.- Dijo Katsuki.- Más allá de los límites humanos. Incluso el retroceso parece de cierta manera insignificante para tu cuerpo.

Izuku en este punto estaba una mezcla de irritado y nervioso.

-Si tienes algo que decir dilo de una maltita vez.- Siseo el peliverde.

Katsuki poco a poco salió de su faceta anterior y comenzó a entrar a la normalidad mucho más agresivo.

-¡Sé que no puedo ganarte, maldito nerd!- Grito el rubio.- Sé que si vas con tu 100% sería borrado del mapa.

Izuku se encogió un poco ante esto, es verdad, no podría luchar con él con todo su poder. Ya que a diferencia de Todoroki el no podría crear algo para reducir el impacto o recibirlo.

La frustración de Katsuki era evidente, el admitir que no podría contra el Kosei de alguien como Deku lo hacía sentir... tan mal y débil. Estaba apretando sus puños fuertemente.

-Es por eso...- Dijo Katsuki mirando a Hades.- Que quiero una pelea sin Koseis.

Izuku abrió los ojos, antes de que comenzara a temblar levemente.

Una ligera risa resonó en el aire, Katsuki sintio que los peles de la nuca se le erizaron, al ver como Izuku estaba reaccionando a su propuesta.

Su risa era sinceramente divertida, lúgubre e irónica al mismo tiempo. Para Izuku esto era una de las más grandes ironías de la vida.

Katsuki, aquel que lo había menospreciado por no tener Kosei le estaba pidiendo una pelea sin ellos.

-¿Así que quieres una pelea solo con los puños, eh?- Pregunto Izuku sonando divertido e intimidante.- Dime, ¿Por qué haría eso?

Ahora fue el turno de Katsuki de sonreír.

-Porque si usas todo su poder... terceros pagaran el precio. La cara redonda fue solo el comienzo.

Todo quedo en silencio.

-¿...Que has dicho?- Pregunto Izuku mientras que una sombra se arrastraba sobre sus ojos gracias a su capucha.

Katsuki se encogió de hombros.

-Si tienes el coraje para hacerme frente al 100%, también lo tendrás para no usar tu poder para salvarlos, después de todo, quieres ser un héroe.- Dijo Katsuki.

Izuku no estaba escuchando del todo, su ritmo cardíaco estaba tan elevado por la repentina ira que sintió que su propio corazón estaba martilleando sus oídos. Apretó su puño hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Dentro de sí, el rubio sonrió. Sabía que una pelea directa contra el peliverde estaría destinada al fracaso. Es por eso que lo obligaría a que pelee sin ellos.

La amenaza era un farol obviamente, ni siquiera el rubio era tan despreciable. Era muy hábil y astuto, es por eso que espero a Izuku aquí, sabia de sobre su oído sobrehumano. Por ello uso las tuberías en las paredes como el eco del lugar para que interfieran con su audición en caso de que trate de desmentirlo.

-Con que esas tenemos.- Dijo Izuku finalmente luego de lo que parecieron minutos de silencio y meditación.-... Acepto.

-Bien.- Dijo Katsuki mientras se daba vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Pero...- Dijo Izuku deteniendo al rubio.

El cual se detuvo y se giró para ver a Izuku.

El peliverde lo estaba mirando con unos ojos sin emociones, los ojos verdes que normalmente transmitían vida y calidez ahora solo mostraban una falta total de empatía e instinto asesino.

-Tu tampoco usaras los tuyos.- Dijo, no, exigió Izuku.- De lo contrario... Ojo por ojo.

Katsuki asintió en silencio con las condiciones iguales.

Pero había una gran diferencia, a diferencia de Bakugou, Hades estaba dispuesto a llevar las cosas hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Izuku no dijo nada más mientras se alejaba de allí, pues quería golpear la cara de Bakugou solo por mencionar esas palabras.

Rápidamente llego a la sala de espera que le había sido asignada desde la última pelea. Una vez dentro tomo varias respiraciones para calmarse.

Fue interrumpido cuando oyó que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

Al abrirla vio a Alex.

-Chico se lo que hiciste con tu compañero y estoy...- Las palabras de Alex murieron en su boca al percatarse del estado del joven.- Oye, ¿Que tienes?

Izuku desvió la mirada. Lo que menos hacer era hacer sus problemas, problemas de otros. Además, esto es algo que el debía resolver.

-Alex, ¿Podrías conseguirme un uniforme y un par de guantes?

* * *

Mientras tanto en las gradas...

El ambiente era por sobre todo muy inquieto y emocionado. Todos estaban esperando el último combate con la pasión a flor de piel. O al menos casi todos...

En el palco de la clase A era un tanto incómodo. Todos en el estadio sabían quienes se enfrentaban, pero solo ellos los conocían.

Había 3 chicas en especial que estaban preocupadas por cierto chico.

-¿Creen que este bien?- Pregunto Uraraka.

-Claro que sí, es Midoriya de quien hablamos.- Dijo Ojiro tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

Pero no parecía muy efectivo.

El rubio pasó a preguntarle al chico pájaro.

-¿Qué opinas Tokoyami?- Pregunto Ojiro.

El usuario de Dark Shadow coloco su mano en su mentón y cerró los ojos meditando unos segundos.

-Es difícil decir, ambos tienen historia juntos.- Dijo aun con los ojos cerrados, antes de abrirlos.- Creo que dependerá de quien sucumbirá a la bestia primero.

Ese comentario llamo la atención a muchos era muy ambiguo y podía interpretarse de varias formas.

-¿Aun no comenzaron?- Dijo una voz llegando al palco.

-Oh, Kirishima- Dijo Kaminari feliz antes de que su rostro se contrajera en una mueca agria y dolida.

Mineta estaba igual.

La razón era que nuestro querido pelirrojo estaba siendo ayudado por cierta peligrosa con cuernos.

-Aun no comienza, estas a tiempo.- Dijo Shoji mientras alejaba a Mineta del pelirrojo, el peli morado estaba listo para morderle la cara.

-¿Qué tal estas amigo?- Pregunto Kaminari obviamente era una pregunta con doble sentido.

Kirishima se sentó, tenía vendas en el área del abdomen, cabeza y el brazo derecho, además de que su uniforme estaba abierto.

Pero a pesar de todo sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes.

-Estoy mejor que antes- Dijo antes de endurecer su brazo izquierdo mostrando la nueva versión de su Kosei en forma de placas/escamas de piedra, ligeramente más oscuras que su piel.

-Genial.- Dijo el rubio eléctrico.

-Recovey Girl dijo que descanses.- Le recrimino Mina.- Y que no lo fuerces.

-Si.- Respondió volviendo su brazo a la normalidad.

-¿Cómo esta Todoroki?- Pregunto Uraraka a Kirishima.

Pero justo cuando el pelirrojo le iba a responder a la castaña.

-Viviré.- Dijo este llegando al palco junto con todos los demás.

-Amigo, te ves del asco.- Dijo Hanta viendo que el de cabello bicolor estaba un tanto desalineado.

-¿Tú crees?- Pregunto retóricamente sin malicia alguna.- Pues yo me siento bien.

Luego de eso se sentó en uno de los lugares disponibles. Lo que no noto fueron las miradas de algunos de sus compañeros, el siempre había sido "frio" valga la redundancia.

Y verlo actuando un poco más relajado era algo nuevo para todos.

-*¡Por fin llegamos a la batalla final del festival deportivo de U.A!*- Dijo Mic a través del altavoz desde la cabina. Pues parecía que desde hace bastante tiempo había sido el festival.- ¡El mejor de primer año se decidirá con este encuentro!

A su lado estaba como Alex, el cual había regresado hace solo unos segundos pero estaba teniendo una expresión de conflicto y de reflexión.

Y en la parte de abajo estaban como siempre Cementoss reparando la arena y Midnight como arbitra.

En la pantalla gigante aparecieron las imágenes de Izuku y de Katsuki, ambos listos para la pelea.

La multitud rugió en respuesta. Las hogueras reaccionaron al mismo tiempo avivándose y chisporroteando bravamente.

-¡Ha llegado hasta aquí a base de explosiones y hoy seguro que nos mandara a volar con esta pelea!- Grito Mic enfocando una de las cámaras a Katsuki mientras salía a la arena.- ¡Desde el curso de héroes, Katsuki Bakugou!

En la pantalla se mostró al rubio el cual tenía una expresión de locura, eso y unos guantes sin dedos de color negro.

Versus

Esta vez fue Alex quien diría la presentación de su alumno. Pero si querían causar una impresión eso tendrían.

 **-*¡Se ha forjado un nombre desde que entro a UA. Incluso algunos de afuera ya lo conocen de esa manera! ¡Desde el curso de héroes Izuku Midoriya, La bestia de Yuuei!***

En la pantalla se mostró al peliverde vistiendo el mismo uniforme que todos los demás eso y unos guantes, pues este era ropa verdadera, nada de biomasa o poderes. Incluso los guantes se destruirían su los usaba.

Desde la cabina y con el uso de la pantalla, Mic vio que ambos llevaban guantes. Pero como uno de los maestros sabía que este par usaba sus Koseis a través de sus manos, no deberían usarlos.

-*Tal parece que ambos participantes están usando equipo extra*- Dijo Mic desde el altavoz.

Pero Alex ya había preparado todo y ya había informado a Midnight por el comunicador. Solo que no le informo al rubio.

 **-*Recibí la solicitud de parte de ambos participantes*-** Dijo Alex.- ***Ambos acordaron usarlos***

Mic estaba por preguntar la razón de esto sí solo los entorpecería, pero se calló cuando vio la cara de reflexión de Alex.

* * *

 **(Devil: Les recomendamos que coloquen. Fire With Fire – Inner 61 )**

En la arena...

Ambos podían oír perfectamente los gritos de todos los fanáticos, asi como el chisporroteo de las hogueras en las esquinas del lugar. Pero ambos ignoraban completamente todo eso, casi como si solo estuvieran ellos.

Ambas miradas se encontraron con emociones diferentes tras ellas, pero la misma intensidad, de eso no había duda.

Quien hubiera pensado que esto habría terminado de esta manera, pero de alguna forma sabían que esta era la única solución.

Izuku extendió su brazo y los zarcillos se agitaron unos segundos antes de calmarse y volver a la normalidad. Bajo su brazo y hablo por primera vez desde que piso la arena.

-Espero que mantengas el acuerdo.- Dijo Izuku asumiendo una posición de pelea, esta vez pelearía como un humano.

Katsuki se burló.

\- Deku... seré todo...- Respondió mientras asumía postura propia- Pero de esto no me retracto.

-*¡Comiencen!*

\- No esperaba menos de ti...- El peliverde se lanzó hacia el frente con el puño en alto-¡BASTARDO!

-¡Esa es mi línea...!- El rubio no se hiso para atrás-¡DEKU!

Ambos corrieron hasta que estuvieron en el rango de ataque del otro, ninguno retrocedió cuando los puños impactaron contra las caras de su rival.

Las cabezas de ambos se sacudieron un segundo antes de que vuelvan a ser impactadas por el otro puño.

Un combate cerrado, rápido y casi salvaje se estaba llevando a cabo entre ellos.

 **PAM**

Izuku logro asestar un poderoso puño contra su rival, del cual un escupitajo de saliva y sangre salió de su boca.

 **PAM**

Más rápido de lo que el peliverde había previsto, Katsuki se recuperó y lo golpeó en la nariz en la cual se escuchó un "Crack"

Izuku se sujetó la nariz con una mano y con la otra alejo a Katsuki con un golpe, el cual el evito.

El rubio se separó y escupió un poco de saliva roja antes de mostrar los dientes en desafío al peliverde.

Por su parte, Izuku sostuvo su mirada mientras que colocaba su nariz en su lugar y se limpiaba el hilillo de sangre.

-*Increíble demostración de habilidad de pelea y resistencia*- Dijo Mic.

Ninguno de los peleadores le hiso caso. Nuevamente se lanzaron a la pelea.

Pero cuando estuvieron cerca, Katsuki salto.

-¡Raaaaah!- Grito mientras le lanzaba al peliverde un golpe descendente.

El peliverde lo recibió de lleno y se encogió un poco al recibir el impacto. Katsuki no iba a dejar que se recomponga tan fácil, iba a continuar su asalto.

Pero justo cuando estaba por impactar contra él, el peliverde levanto su cabeza haciendo que esta impacte contra la barbilla del rubio.

El peliverde aprovecho el momentáneo aturdimiento para rodar y colarse detrás del rubio.

Este rápidamente lo sintió detrás suyo y usando un giro para dale impulso a un puñetazo que lanzo prácticamente a ciegas.

Izuku afilo la mirada, ya es esperaba esto.

Atrapo el brazo de Bakugou en una llave.

-Raaaaah- Rugió el peliverde al girarse y levantar a su oponente para lanzarlo.

Pero lo que no sabía, era que esta vez, Katsuki estaba esperando este movimiento.

Justo antes de impactar el rubio planto ambos pies en el suelo para evitar golpearse.

-¡No me subestimes!- Grito antes de usar su brazo libre para impactar un golpe en el estómago del peliverde.

Izuku empujo a Katsuki mientras se sostenía el estómago, había suprimido todos instintos de curarse. Y poco a poco le estaba pasando factura.

Katsuki no estaba mejor.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?- Pregunto Izuku a Katsuki. El peliverde no entendía que quería lograr con todo esto.

Por su lado pareciera que esa pregunta solo irritaba más a Katsuki.

-¡Quiero el primer lugar indiscutible! ¡No poder alcanzarlo si me subestimas!- Grito justo antes de golpear a Izuku en la cara.

El peliverde recibió de lleno el impacto.

-No tiene sentido si no puedo ir más arriba de ti.- Izuku los ojos ante ese comentario-

¡Si no tienes la intención de ganar no te pares enfrente de mí!

Esta vez el golpe fue bloqueado por el antebrazo de Izuku.

Ahora entendía, esto no era nada más que parte de la ambición del rubio, todo esto era para un mero fin. Pero es por esa razón que izuku apretó los dientes.

No podía permitirse perder. Él no estaba peleando por ganar o llegar al primer lugar, él estaba luchando para evitar que ellas no salgan lastimadas.

-¡No me jodas!

 **PAM**

Izuku quebró la guardia de Katsuki y le lanzo un golpe directo al rostro. Si miraban bien, podían ver un diente salir volando.

Katsuki se balanceó aturdido, cuando pudo centrar su vista nuevamente se encontró con un golpe de Izuku en el estómago.

Katsuki aún no se daba por vencido, como pudo se puso de pie y lanzo un golpe contra Izuku.

Este lo recibió y aunque le dolió siguió peleando.

 **PAM**

El peliverde le dio un cabezazo al rubio justo antes de que este cayera de espaldas.

Hades vio a Katsuki y escupió a un lado la saliva con sabor a hierro por la sangre.

Comenzó a salir de allí.

-Oi, Deku...

El mencionado se dio vuelta para ver a Bakugou levantándose o al menos tratando una vez más. Pero esta vez, Izuku ya no lo miraba como un oponente o rival.

-Puede sonar hipócrita de mi parte, pero para ya antes de que te lastimes.- Recomendó el peliverde mientras se sostenía el estómago.

-Ni creas que te daré la satisfacción de que me ganes aun sin usar tus poderes tontos- La pérdida de sangre y la fatiga estaba llegando a ambos participantes. Una sonrisa burlesca apareció en su cara.- Ni siquiera puedes tener un Kosei normal, incluso para los estándares, sigues siendo un fenómeno.

Izuku endureció la mandíbula hasta el punto que sentía el rechinar de sus dientes, cerró su puño tanto como le permitían sus fuerzas actuales. Pero pronto se relajó, no valía la pena.

Ahora más que nunca podía ver la brecha entre poderes. Entre una persona que nace con poder y otra débil que luego obtiene el poder.

-El combate ha terminado.- Dijo Izuku.

El peliverde extendió su mano derecha mientras que los zarcillos se recocían estirando y contrayendo su carne hasta que esta alcanzo el tamaño y la forma de una enorme espada.

Con un paso lento y con la cuchilla siendo arrastrada detrás de sí, se acercó al rubio. El cual ahora estaba sonriendo mientras se quitaba los guantes.

Pero cuando vio a Izuku, se encontró con una mirada que hacía que ardiera todo su ser. Pues el peliverde miraba al rubio con... lastima.

Hades alzó su espada de tal manera que parecía que apuntaba al mismo sol.

-Cedo la lucha.

Todo quedo en silencio luego de eso.

Bakugou abrió los ojos mientras lentamente un fuego abrasador de pura rabia crecía en su interior.

-¡¿Eh?!- Grito Katsuki al peliverde.

Este bajo su brazo espada y lo volvió a la normalidad.

-Lo que oíste.- Dijo con una expresión dura.- Apenas si puedes moverte.

El peliverde no espero más y comenzó a caminar lentamente fuera de la arena.

-¡Deku!- Grito Katsuki- ¡¿No se supone que pelearías con todo?! ¡¿Que ibas a demostrar de que estabas hecho?!

El peliverde se detuvo un momento antes de verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Ya no tengo que demostrar nada.- Respondió seriamente.- Todo está claro ahora.

Ahora el Hades entendió las palabras que le había dicho Alex antes de la pelea.

" _Usar la venganza contra el más fuerte es suicidio, contra el igual es peligroso, pero contra el más débil es solo vileza."_

-¡Deku!- Grito antes de levantarse y nuevamente tratar de ir por él.

Pero no dio más de 5 pasos antes de caer dormido por cortesía de Midnight.

-¡Izuku admite la derrota!- Grito la pelinegra- ¡El ganador es Katsuki Bakugou!

* * *

Todo el estadio estaba en regocijo, los fuegos artificiales llenaron el cielo, pero como era de día, estos liberaron humo de diferentes colores.

Incluso en el área del techo se pudo oír un "Puff" seguido de una hermosa cortina de colorido humo.

Ahora todos los estudiantes de primer año, sin importar la clase de la que vinieran estaban reunidos allí, para la ceremonia final y el cierre del festival.

Junto a ellos estaban también una gran cantidad de camarógrafos y comentaristas, transmitiendo el evento. Claro que ellos estaban detenidos por una valla de metal, para seguridad y comodidad de los estudiantes.

Todo este acto estaba siendo dirigido por la pelinegra y heroína, Midnight.

-¡Todos los eventos del festival deportivo del primer año han sido completados!- Dijo ella con una voz que fue repetida por los altavoces haciendo que se oyera por todo el estadio.

Al recibir el grito de parte de la multitud la pelinegra continúo con la presentación.

-¡Y ahora comenzaremos con la ceremonia de premiación!- Grito ella haciendo que una bandada de fuegos artificiales normales cubran el cielo.

Detrás de ella una plataforma apareció desde el suelo mientras soltaba mucho humo y confeti.

-Wow...- Dijo Mineta, antes de percatarse de lo que realmente se escondía detrás del humo.

-¿Qué demonios?- Pregunto Jiro apuntando a la plataforma central.

Pues la plataforma estaba dividida en 3 partes, cada una con una nivelación diferente y cada una con un número de acuerdo a esa nivelación.

Pero en la más alta y con el n°1 estaba nadie menos que Katsuki, pero...

-¡Ruuuuug!

Este estaba amordazado con una mordaza de metal, junto con unos grilletes que le impedían mover sus brazos desde los codos, estos grilletes estaban enganchados a la plataforma. Y por si fuera poco el resto del cuerpo del rubio estaba sujetado a una tabla de concreto.

Cortesía de Cementoss.

En la plataforma con un n°2 estaba Izuku y en la última estaba Tokoyami.

La mayoría de los alumnos abrieron los ojos impresionados por esto, ¿Por qué estaba actuando así?

-Se ha estado resistiendo desde que despertó.- Dijo Kirishima comentando un poco. Pero en realidad el también pensó que era una exageración, pero no podía decir por parte de quien.-Pero, cielos...

Katsuki seguía resistiéndose.

-Parece un demonio devorador de hombres.- Alego Tokoyami con una gota de sudor, podía decir que en el fondo sentía algo de vergüenza ajena.

-¡Ruuuuug!- Rugió Katsuki como pudo mientras miraba a Izuku con unos ojos inyectados en sangre y llenos de furia.

Pero el peliverde no le hacía caso, esto solo irritaba aún más a Katsuki.

Midnight vio por el rabillo del ojo como los camarógrafos hacían su trabajo, ella aun tenía que seguir comen tanto y verse bien en el proceso.

-Además de Tokoyami-kun, Iida-kun también está en tercer lugar, pero tuvo que retirarse por razones familiares.

Luego coloco un dedo en la comisura de sus labios y posó.

-¡Gracias por su comprensión!

De la mayoría que vieron esto, solo Tokoyami pudo comentar algo.

-¿Eso fue para los medios?- Pregunto intrigado y algo desubicado.

Pero no todo era felicidad para los alumnos de la clase A.

-Que lastima, Iida-chan estaba muy animado.- Menciono Tsuyu mientras veía al 3° lugar que pudo haber sido del chico de lentes.

Por su parte, el peliverde también miraba el lugar por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba feliz de que Tokoyami tenga ese lugar y todo.

Pero hubiera querido que al menos Iida estuviera aquí. Sus pensamientos vagaron hasta el momento en que Iida se había retirado cuando recibió una llamada de su madre.

Su hermano estaba en el hospital, había sido vencido por un villano.

Izuku, a pesar de no ser una persona religiosa le dedico una oración.

-(Ignium... espero que estés bien, también por el bien de Iida-kun.)- Pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos unos momentos antes de abrirlos nuevamente.

Justo en ese momento, Midnight continúo.

-¡Ahora entregaremos las medallas!- Grito ella mientras apuntaba hacia el cielo.-Y por supuesto, el que las entregará será...

En la parte superior del estadio una compuerta se abrió, de allí salió un hombre grande con curioso cabello dorado y una sonrisa muy conocida para todo el mundo.

-¡Nuestro héroe, All Might!- Grito Midnight dándole le señal al héroe para que hiciera su entrada.

El la recibió y tomando un impulso con una pequeña carrerilla salto del techo.

-¡Estoy aquí con las medallas!

Dio varias volteretas en el aire hasta que finalmente aterrizo sin un solo rasguño frente a la triple plataforma.

Los comentarios de la multitud no se hicieron esperar.

-Los de primer año tienen suerte.- Dijo uno que parecía que estudiaba en la U.A pero en un año diferente.

-¡Tener a All Might en la ceremonia de premiación, es genial!- Grito una persona al azar muy emocionada.

El mencionado mantuvo su sonrisa todo el tiempo, pues eso es lo que representaba. La esperanza, el poder afrontar al peligro con una sonrisa y decir... Yo estoy aquí.

Midnight se acercó al héroe para poder continuar con la ceremonia. Ella tenía en sus manos una almohadilla con 3 medallas, una de bronce, otra de plata y una última de oro.

-Muy bien, All Might, ahora entrega las medallas empezando desde el tercer lugar.- Dijo ella.

El rubio asintió y tomo la medalla de bronce y se acercó al chico pájaro.

-Joven Tokoyami, felicitaciones.- Aclamo el rubio mientras le colocaba la medalla en el cuello, el pájaro bajo su cabeza en respuesta- Eres muy fuerte.

Tokoyami estaba agradecido por ello.

-Aprecio sus palabras.

All Might se acercó un poco antes de abrazar al joven.

-Sin embargo, para pelear contra diferentes tipos, no debes depender solo de tu Kosei.

Tokoyami escucho cada palabra, pero también noto otra cosa.

-(Huele a esperanzas, sueños y un toque de limón)- Pensó.

-Si entrenas tu fuerza propia tendrás más opciones para pelear.- Luego de esas palabras el héroe N ° 1 se apartó del joven.

-Sí, señor.- Dijo Tokoyami agradecido por sus palabras y definitivamente las tomaría en cuenta.

Luego bajo de la plataforma y tomo la medalla de plata. Cuando paso a la siguiente pareciera que estaba sonriendo aún más que antes.

-Joven Midoriya...- Dijo mientras Izuku agachaba su cabeza y el rubio le colocaba la medalla.- Felicitaciones.

All Might se apartó ligeramente para ver completamente a su estudiante y sucesor.

-Has madurado bastante desde aquella vez.- All Might se acercó y abrazo al joven.- Tanto Alex como yo, estamos orgullosos de ti.

A los pocos segundos el rubio se apartó. No podían tener una charla como era debido ya que estaban en público.

Ya podrían hablar con más tranquilidad luego.

-Gracias.

Luego de eso, el héroe fue al último en la lista, el primer lugar.

-¡Ahora, Joven Bakugou!- Dijo el rubio con la medalla en mano. Pero luego se percató con más detalle del estado del rubio.- Esto es demasiado.

Acercando su mano al bozal lo removió de unos simples movimientos dejando a Bakugou con la cabeza baja.

-¡Hiciste un excelente trabajo!- Felicito el héroe.

Pero el rubio no respondió de inmediato.

-All Might...- Dijo en un tono bajo y rasposo.- Un primer lugar así...

Luego levanto la cara mostrándose muy cabreado.

-¡...No vale nada!- Rugió prácticamente destilando ira.-¡Incluso si el mundo lo reconoce, pero si yo no lo reconozco es basura!

All Might asintió ante lo que dijo.

-Bien.- Respondió, y estaba dispuesto a darle unas palabras de aliento.- En este mundo en el cual las personas son siempre comparadas públicamente, no hay muchos que puedan seguir apuntando a lo más alto constantemente.

Cuando termino de decir eso vio al chico el cual seguía con una expresión de rabia mientras apretaba los dientes. De vez en cuando perforaba con la mirada la cabeza de Deku.

-(Su cara es impresionante...)- Pensaba All Might viendo como este chico era terco. Pero tenía que terminar con la ceremonia de una vez.- Recibe esta medalla ¿Si? Piensa en ella como una herida para no olvidarla.

-¡Dije que no la quería!- Grito reusándose a usarla.

All Might suspiro y trato de ponérsela aunque no quiera.

-Vamos, vamos.- Dijo acercando la medalla.

Pero Bakugou uso su nuca y la pared de cemento a la cual estaba encadenado para evitar que se la pongan.

-¡Te dije que no la quería!.

All Might continúo forzando un poco y tratando de que se deslice. Pero se deslizo hacia otro lado y quedo enganchada en la mandíbula del joven.

-Toma.- Dijo All Might, el cual estaba conforme con el resultado.

Pero el héroe aun iba a dar un pequeño discurso para todos.

-Bueno, ellos fueron los ganadores esta vez... ¡Pero escuchen!- Grito haciendo que todos presten atención.- Cualquiera de ustedes podría haber terminado en los podios. Justo como vieron, ¡Compitiendo! ¡Mejorando! ¡Y escalando cada vez más! ¡La siguiente generación de héroes está definitivamente apareciendo!

La gente estaba muy emocionada, muchos de los alumnos se sintieron más que motivados para el festival del año que viene.

-¡Así que solo tengo una cosa más que decir! ¡Todos digan conmigo!

Todos sabían lo que se avecinaba y pocos ya podían contenerse.

-Preparados...- Dijo antes de tomar aire, al igual que prácticamente todo el estadio.

Y así, el final del festival deportivo fue terminado con el lema tan característico.

-¡PLUS ULTRA!

Los fuegos artificiales llenaron el cielo una vez más mientras el confeti caía sobre todos como una suave llovizna.

Por su parte el héroe estaba saludando pero dentro de su mente...

-(Gracias por convencerme de no decir otra cosa, Alex)- Pensó aliviado de que todo salió perfecto.

* * *

Por la tarde…

Todos los alumnos de la clase A estaban reunidos en su respectiva clase y estaban vistiendo su uniforme diario.

-Buen trabajo- Felicito Aizawa, el cual había visto todos los partidos como a él le gustaba, en paz y tranquilidad.- No habrá clases mañana ni pasado.

Algunos de los alumnos ya estaban celebrando este hecho. Pero el profesor aun no terminaba de hablar.

-Seguramente los héroes profesionales que los vieron van a querer reclutarlos, pero vamos a consolidad todo y anunciarlo cuando vuelvan. Así que descansen y esperen por eso.

-¡Si señor!- Fue la respuesta de toda la clase.

Por su parte la curación de izuku ya estaba completa, pero el joven desvió su mirada hasta el asiento de Iida.

* * *

Hospital general de Hosu…

-¡Por favor, no corra en los pasillos!- Dijo una enfermera a cierto pelinegro.

Pero ella fue ignorada. Iida estaba casi desesperado por saber el estado actual de su hermano. Rápidamente subió por las escaleras y esquivaba a las personas hasta que llego al piso que le habían indicado.

Alli, en el fondo del pasillo vio a una mujer muy conocida para el.

-¡Mama!- Grito llamando su atención.

Ella no estaba mejor que su hijo

-¡Tenya!- Dijo ella en un estado que parecía que estaba por echar a llorar.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos y abruptamente abrió la puerta de al lado que daba a la habitación en la que hospedaba su hermano.

Al hacerlo su rostro se volvió pálido y una expresión de miedo apareció.

-Tenya, baja la voz y ponte mascarilla…- Menciono su madre mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, mientras apartaba la mirada dolida.

Pues en medio de la habitación estaba su hermano, Ignium, a quien admiraba.

Conectado a varias maquias y sueros que hacían lo posible para mantenerlo con vida.

* * *

 **(Gintama Ed 17-Some like it hot)**

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

Se ve una gota de agua que cae del cielo en la ciudad y luego comienza a llover.

 **Dokka ue no sora de**

 **Sappari kiitenain darou?**

 **Waza to kobosu sign**

 **Minogasu kimi**

Se ve a Izuku parado en medio de la lluvia con una expresión pensativa. La cámara luego muestra que Izuku en realidad estaba en un cementerio frente a una lápida.

 **Hora itsudatte onaji de wakari atte**

 **Tonda kanchigai da yo?**

 **Koko ni iru boku ni kizukenain daraou**

Se ve a Uraraka, Tsuyu y Momo sentadas en un balcón mientras miran la lluvia.

 **Hitogomi ni magirete hitori**

 **Munashikutte miageru sora**

 **Todokanai kaiwa catch ball**

 **Kodoku wa mashiteku**

Se ve a Todoroki recostado por una pared con los ojos cerrados mientras Kirishima estaba debajo de la lluvia. La imagen cambia a All Might con una sombrilla bajo la Lluvia. Luego se muestra a Izuku que se aleja de la lápida.

 **Hey! Hey! Kotaete**

 **Dare ka imasenka?**

 **Zutto sagashitemo**

 **Kotae nai ya**

Se ve la ciudad de Musufatu y sobre el tejado de la U.A: está parado Alex

 **Hey! Hey! Boku dake ga**

 **Boku wo tsukuru kara**

 **Naitatte waratte nikundatte**

 **Aishite ikiteikoua**

Se ve a Alex con una expresión seria sin inmutarse por la lluvia. La imagen cambia a una foto de Alex, Izuku y All Might

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot (samurai heart)**

Se muestra a Katsuki con una expresión seria sin importarle la lluvia que caía sobre él.

 **Hey! Hey! Kotaete**

 **Dare ka imasenka?**

 **Zutto sagashitemo**

 **Kotae nai ya**

Se ve a Izuku caminando bajo la lluvia con una expresión seria sobre el techo de la U.A.

 **Hey! Hey! Boku dake ga**

 **Boku wo tsukuru kara**

 **Naitatte waratte nikundatte**

 **Aishite ikiteikou**

Se ve a Alex caminando por el mismo lugar hasta que se encuentra con Izuku. Ambos se miran y luego cada uno sonríe.

 **Hey! Hey! Some like it hot**

Luego ambos con su brazo espada se lanzan para luchar con el otro. La imagen final es una flor en la lápida que había visitado Izuku.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno eso fue todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nuevamente pido disculpas si no fue de su agrado o notaron irregularidades en el capítulo, he estado algo ocupado y esto es todo lo que pude conseguir en la semana.**

 **Puede que sea por eso que los he hecho un poco más cortos, ya saben, exámenes semestrales, proyectos, etc.**

 **Pero bueno. Dejando eso de lado.**

 **AL FIN TERMINAMOS EL ARCO**

 **La verdad nunca espere llegar hasta este punto.**

 **Como saben actualizo cada semana y dejen en los comentarios sus pedidos de actualización.**

 **Recuerden el desafío.**

 **Y como siempre no se vayan antes de dejar un buen review para saber si les gusto o en que podría mejorar para la próxima vez.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	21. Lazos

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil de TheDevilZero con un nuevo cap de esta historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Primero que nada quería pedir disculpas por la tardanza. Los exámenes del mes pasado se metieron en el calendario de actualización.**

 **Pero bueno, esta si como otras historias vuelven a la acción.**

 **Ahora vamos a los reviws.**

 **JacksonDragneel16:** **La habrá, pero más adelante.**

 **Funka1999: Gracias por el apoyo. La verdad es que no estaba seguro de la pelea, pero al menos no lo eche a perder. Voy a darle una mirada a tu historia a ver qué tal.**

 **Lord Pepe Jesus: Ok, you have it.**

 **ArthurHdz: Lo hare, pero un poco más adelante.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Muchas preguntas pero no puedo dar muchas respuestas por no arruinar la sorpresa. Solo diré que se mantengan al tanto de la situación que se pondrá buena la cosa.**

 **Bladetri: GRAX**

 **omega9028: Lo es, pero no voy a decir más. Y con lo otro me diste una idea.**

 **xanatrix742: Pregunta interesante y muy acertada. Así es, no son humanas ni normales incluso para los estándares normales, pero ya veremos lo que pasa.**

 **Fernando917: Es bueno saber que te haya gustado. Si, quería colocar más pero no me dio el tiempo. Y si, lo del limón fue un buen chiste creo.**

 **Sumoner. Dante: Gracias por el apoyo. Si, la pelea pudo haber salido mejor. Pero espero que este cap también te guste.**

 **Nechroz: No es perdonarlo exactamente. Sé que no fue el mejor cap, pero es lo que pude hacer por ahora. En algún momento lo cambiare. Eso de al estilo de Escanor también lo quería hacer. Pero por mi Beta no sucedió, pero ya la cambiare.**

 **Neo Tastsuji Yin Yang Master: More than crosover, I'd say it's like a fusion.**

 **Bueno, esos fueron todos los reviews del cap pasado. Y espero que hayan más en este cap.**

 **Dejando eso de lado y diciendo disculpas una vez más por la tardanza vamos al cap.**

* * *

 **(Gundam Blood Orphans Op 2)**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

-Hola- Habla normal.

 **-Bienvenido a la cima de la cadena alimenticia-** Izuku con armadura, Alex Mercer o "Efecto especial"

-(No lo sé…)- Pensamientos.

 _-Esto no está bien-_ Recuerdo o flashback

* * *

El festival deportivo de U.A había terminado el día de ayer. Por lo cual los alumnos no tendrían clases ni hoy ni mañana, ellos aprovecharían ese tiempo no solo para descansar y recuperarse.

Algunos de ellos disfrutarían de estas minivacasiones.

Claro, los que estén en condiciones de moverse.

Los profesores por su parte tienen más trabajo debido a la gran cantidad de solicitudes de los Pro Hero a los alumnos que demostraron potencial en el evento. Además de realizar los informes necesarios.

Pero, ese no es el caso del Profesor o mejor dicho Ex-Profesor suplente de la clase A.

El Dr. Alex J. Mercer.

El cual estaba despertándose en su habitación, en su propio departamento que paga con su salario y no lo robo ni extorsiono a nadie. Y que está justo arriba del de la familia Midoriya.

Alex se levantó de su cama y se estiró, haciendo que muchos de sus huesos truenen. Y dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, los días previos al festival deportivo fueron una locura para el Staff, el incluido.

No necesitaba dormir, pero el desgaste se sentía.

Los Prototipos realmente no necesitaban dormir, comer, beber o respirar siquiera.

Solo consumir.

Pero ni Alex ni Izuku dejaran de hacer algunas de esas cosas, en primera porque la gente le llamaría mucho la atención y por qué todo eso los hacía sentir bien de alguna manera.

Consumir era su naturaleza, pero no se pueden comparar el consumir con comer lo que uno quiere.

Simplemente son cosas diferentes.

Alex camino lejos se su habitación y de su cama reforzada con acero. Llego a su cocina y de paso encendió su televisor, en donde salieron imágenes del festival.

Preparando un nutrido desayuno de huevos, tocino, arroz, salchichas y una taza de café. Claro que era una cantidad suficiente par personas.

Véase, nutritivo para un Prototipo.

Revisando el periódico electrónico en su teléfono móvil vio noticias sobre el infame asesino de Héroes Stain.

Alex frunció el ceño, definitivamente era algo para tomar en cuenta. Pero por ahora no era su problema.

Ahora mismo tiene un problema mayor.

Hoy era su primer día de su nuevo trabajo de medio tiempo.

Alex después de limpiar sus utensilios cambio su piyama a su ropa de calle normal. El mismo traje que había usado tanto en Manhattan, como desde que había llegado aquí.

La única diferencia era que se quitaba la capucha cada vez que entraba en un establecimiento. De alguna manera esto había sido favorable a su apariencia normal.

 **-Bien, veamos como amanecieron hoy.-** Dijo Alex antes de dirigirse a una mesa llena de elementos científicos de todo tipo.

Alex tomo uno de los tantos tubos de ensayo y con ayuda de un hisopo junto uno de los contenidos y lo esparció en una placa de vidrio.

Esta la coloco en el microscopio.

Allí pudo ver las células humanas infectadas con Cáncer. Al ver que las células estaban aun conservadas y activas procedió experimentar.

Convirtiendo uno de sus dedos en garras hiso una pequeña herida en su otra mano y dejo que una gota de BlackLight cayera en la muestra.

Rápidamente reviso la muestra en el microscopio.

Vio con una sonrisa como el BlackLight estaba atacando a las células cancerígenas.

Desde hace unos meses Alex se había dado cuenta de que este mundo estaba ligeramente atrasado en cuestiones científicas, aproximadamente 3 años de lo que debería. Esto se debía al paro científico que sufrió debido a la aparición de los Koseis.

Y Alex poseía el conocimiento de este punto a 8 años en el futuro en estas cuestiones.

Nuevamente vio con una sonrisa como las células cancerígenas estaban siendo atacadas. Pero al poco tiempo esa sonrisa se esfumó al ver como ahora estaba atacando a las células sanas.

Pronto en la muestra solo había BlackLight.

Alex suspiro decepcionado mientras absorbía la muestra.

Había tratado de curar las enfermedades más letales o al menos poder tratarlas más de lo podían aquí.

Tenía la esperanza de que sus poderes, el BlackLight, podría ser algo más que una simple arma biológica. Pero nuevamente le había dado una bofetada, atacar otras infecciones era fácil, el no atacar las células sanas y no matar a la persona en el proceso, esa era la parte difícil.

Nuevamente había sido un fracaso.

Dejando eso de lado y asegurándose de que todas sus muestras de enfermedades estén selladas y que no falte ninguna, Alex se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Justo antes de abrirla miro a su departamento.

Mas en específico a algunas de las fotos que tenía colgadas en las paredes. Algunas de ellas donde salían el, Izuku y con otras con Toshinori.

Y por último miro a un cuadro, en el cual estaba enmarcado un retrato dibujado de su hermana.

 **-Dana...-** Dijo Alex pasando sus dedos por el dibujo enmarcado.

A pesar de ser lo que es. Mentiría si dijera que Alex no la extraña, o que no puede sentir como un ser humano normal.

Pero, sabía bien que ahora ella estaba a salvo. Todos estarían a salvo.

 **-Espero que estés bien y que seas feliz, hermana**.- Dijo Alex con una pequeña sonrisa antes de dejar el dibujo en paz y salir del lugar.

Zeus comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras bostezaba suavemente, no es que realmente lo haga, lo hiso por reflejo.

-Hola, Mercer-san.

Justo cuando Alex había llegado a la planta baja del edificio fue saludado por la casera del edificio.

Una anciana cerca de los 60 años con el pelo casi en su totalidad plateado con algunos leves rastros de pelo negro. Algunas arrugas en su rostro y vestía un yukata, actualmente ella estaba regando su pequeño jardín.

 **-Buenos días.-** Dijo Alex devolviendo el saludo.

-Hace unos minutos vino un hombre a dejar un paquete a tu nombre.- Dijo la anciana mientras regaba las plantas.- Le dije que volviera por la noche, ya que estabas durmiendo.

 **-¿Le dijo quién era?-** Pregunto.

-Algo sobre un laboratorio y unos instrumentos.- Dijo ella.

Alex suspiro aliviado y feliz. Era simplemente sus nuevos elementos de quimica, puede que incluso su separadora de muestras.

 **-Gracias por la información**.- Respondió con un gesto antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del lugar.

-¿No estás haciendo algo peligroso o sí?- Pregunto la anciana.

Alex se detuvo y rio levemente.

 **-Nada más de lo usual.**

* * *

Cerca de allí, exactamente en el piso de abajo del departamento de Alex nuestro querido peliverde estaba despertándose.

El cuarto del peliverde había cambiado un poco desde que conoció a Alex y a All Might.

Ahora su cuarto tenía una estantería donde estaban sus figuras de acción de All Might. Y un poster de este en la pared.

Pero también había un cartel con el símbolo de Bio Hazard y debajo de esta su computadora.

Al igual que una pizarra con varios pinchos y fotos de animales con sus especificaciones. Posiblemente un estudio de la fauna y flora de la zona y quién sabe si a nivel nacional sobre los posibles beneficios y mejoras que podría desarrollar.

Además de eso lo que realmente llamaba la atención era una masa de biomasa que se extendía por una de las esquinas de la habitación como si fuera un árbol. Pero este palpitaba rítmicamente como si fuera un corazón.

Nuestro querido peliverde se desperezo mientras se levantaba de su cama reforzada. La habitación aún estaba un poco oscura pero no le fue difícil abrir las cortinas. La luz inundo su habitación y gruño suavemente mientras ajustaba sus ojos al nivel de lumínica.

-Qué lindo día.- Dijo Izuku al ver que de verdad era una agradable mañana. En especial ya que eran unas mini vacaciones.

El festival deportivo había terminado el miércoles, por cual hoy y mañana no habría clases. Eso sumado al fin de semana le daba 4 días para relajarse completamente.

Puede ser un buen estudiante y todo. Pero, ¿Quién no disfruta unos días libres?

-Espero que Alex este libre el fin de semana para unas pruebas.- Dijo Izuku pensando en cómo se había desarrollado los eventos. Y deseando experimentar con sus nuevas habilidades.

Enviando eso al fondo de su mente por el momento salió de su habitación para desayunar.

Pero antes de salir abrió un cajón y de allí saco un pequeño sobre hermético. Este era su suplemento vitamínico, "Tofu Humano" como le gustaba llamarlo en broma.

Esto era lo único que evitaba que tuviera consumir seres vivos para poder usas sus poderes a sus expensas. Antes los usaba, pero tenía que ser bastante crítico ya que rápidamente consumía sus reservas.

Izuku entro a la cocina y mezclo el polvo con leche, así lo hacía más espeso.

-Buen día, hijo.- Dijo su madre entrando a la misma habitación que su hijo.- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Buen día, mama.- Dijo besando a su madre en la mejilla.- Si, lo hice.

Izuku algunas veces tenía problemas para dormir, ya que no siempre podía quemar toda la energía que tenía. Pero de eso se encargaba ese "árbol" en su habitación, emitía un sonido palpitante para calmarlo. Quizás un efecto secundario de haber evolucionado o de haber sacado a Greene de su sistema.

El peliverde tembló ante el recuerdo de la loca.

-¿Vas a hacer algo hoy?- Pregunto su madre, sabiendo que tenía unos días libres.

-En realidad... si. Tengo planes.- Dijo Izuku.

Su madre sonrió, estaba más que complacida que su hijo saliera y tuviera amigos. Ella incluso esperaba que se consiga una amiga.

Una vez que ambos desayunaron y limpiaron el lugar, cada uno fue por su lado. Para Inko era un día de trabajo normal, así que se despidió de su hijo y fue a su trabajo.

Por su parte Izuku se encerró en un habitación y se preparó para una de las cosas más difíciles que ha hecho.

Pedir una cita.

Izuku tenía la mano temblando levemente, aún era un adolecente inexperto y con inseguridades, a pesar de ser Hades. Una de las criaturas más peligrosas y adaptables del planeta.

Con suma inseguridad Izuku marco al número telefónico.

Acerco su aparato al oído y espero a que contestaran. El sonido de la llamada era como una campana en sus tímpanos.

-*¿Hola?*- Dijo una voz femenina del otro lado.- *¿Deku-kun, eres tú?*- Pregunto Uaraka.

 **PIP**

Izuku cortó.

El peliverde se quedó quieto unos segundos antes de agarrar su cabeza con ambas manos y gruñir lastimeramente de frustración mientras un aura depresiva lo cubría.

-Soy patético.- Dijo aquel que había consumido a un Nomu.

 _ **-Lo eres.**_

El peliverde levanto su cabeza para ver a Alex sentado en el asiento de su escritorio. Este lo miraba con una sonrisa burlesca.

Izuku suspiro.

-Lo se.- Dijo mientras se acomodaba.- Es ridículo, ¿no?

 _ **-Eres patético.-**_ Dijo.

Hades nuevamente miro a Alex.

-Se supone que estas aquí para ayudarme.- Le recrimino Izuku.- ¿No puedes decir algo más que "Eres patético"?

Alex se encogió de hombros.

 _ **-Soy un producto de tu imaginación que tu mente creo a base de los remantes que quedaron de Alex en un intento desesperado para que alguien te diga cómo solucionar tu embrollo.**_

Izuku miro planamente al producto de su imaginación.

-¿Puedes decir eso y no algo como... "Solo hazlo" o "No tengas miedo"?

 _ **-Tú ya lo dijiste.-**_ Dijo el producto imaginario.

Izuku entrecerró los ojos.

-Te odio.

Alex rio antes de esfumarse.

El peliverde suspiro y negó con su cabeza alejando eso de su mente. Creo eso solo para darse algo de valor ya que el verdadero Alex estaba en su trabajo. Quizás debió haberle pedido un consejo ayer...

-No, este es mi problema.- Dijo tomando unas respiraciones pesadas y volviendo a marcar al número.

Nuevamente espero a que la llamada entrara.

-*¿Hola?*- Pregunto ella.

-Hola, Uraraka-chan.- Dijo Izuku usando sus habilidades para que no es escuche nervioso, a pesar de que por dentro si lo estaba.

-*Hola, Deku-kun. ¿Paso algo?*

-No, no pasó nada... bueno...- El peliverde estaba atragantándose con su propia saliva.- Quería saber si tienes algo que hacer esta tarde.

La castaña hiso un sonido de un zumbido pensativo.

-*No, no tengo nada planeado.*

-Genial.- Respondió Izuku quizás demasiado rápido, se tapó la boca por reflejo.- Ejem, lo que quería decir era...

-*¿Era..?*

-(Vamos, Midoriya.)- Se decía a si mismo.- (Solo dilo y ya)

Izuku inhalo fuertemente y cerró los ojos mientras decía lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Quisieras ir al cine conmigo?- Dijo soltando la bomba.

El peliverde abrió lentamente los ojos, eso no fue tan difícil y desastroso como habia pensado.

Tal vez hablo demasiado pronto.

Se comenzó a preocupar ya que no estaba escuchando nada del otro lado.

-¿Hola?- Pregunto preocupado.

Unos segundos después escucho la respuesta.

-*Hum, disculpa, me sorprendiste*.- Dijo ella.- *Claro, me encantaría*

Izuku sonrió mucho al oír eso.

-Genial, yo paso por ti.- Menciono.- Nos vemos más tarde.

-*Si, nos vemos*

Con eso ambos cortaron.

El peliverde soltó un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer sobre la silla de su escritorio. Parece que solo él era el nervioso.

* * *

-Hija, ¿Que paso?

Esta era la pregunta que estaba haciendo una mujer adulta con el pelo castaño. Ella tenía cierto parecido con Uraraka Ochako, esto es más que Obvio ya que es su madre.

Lo cual nos lleva a la situación actual.

Ella había estado preparando unos bocadillos y de pronto su hija había comenzado a hablar por teléfono. Todo estaba bien hasta que los colores en la cara de su hija comenzaron a cambiar a un rojo brillante.

Su trabajo como madre la obligaba a avergonzar a su hija. Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser que ella había comenzado a flotar con su teléfono.

Es por eso que había tardado en responder ya que estaba tirando de recuperar su móvil.

La Sra. Ochako simplemente sonrió al ver a su hija que estaba flotando y negó con la cabeza.

-Amor joven.

* * *

Izuku comenzó a buscar en su ropero una prenda en específico, estaba buscando sus shorts de baño.

Esto necesitaría para lo que tenía planeado mañana.

Agarrando su teléfono realizo su segunda llamada del día. Esta vez la realizo con algo más de seguridad.

-*¿Hola?*

Pero para sorpresa del peliverde no fue Tsuyu a quien le había contestado. Era mucho más joven, obviamente infantil.

-Erm, hola.- Dijo Izuku algo extrañado. Estaba seguro de que este era el numero de Tsuyu.- ¿Este es el número de Asui Tsuyu?

-*¿Estás buscando a One-chan?.*- Pregunto la voz.

Es en este momento en que Hades quería golpearse la cara por ser tan tonto como para olvidar a los hermanos menores de Tsuyu. La que le contesto era Satsuki Asi, si no recordaba mal.

-¿Satsuki?- Pregunto Izuku inseguro.

-*Si, esa soy yo.*- Respondió ella.

Hades soltó un leve suspiro de alivio al saber que no había olvidado los nombres.

-¿Me puedes pasar con tu hermana?- Pregunto él.

-*Si*

En eso el peliverde pudo escuchar el sonido de unos pequeños pasos. Y al final el sonido de un gripo de agua y unas ollas chocando entre sí.

-*One-chan, alguien te busca*

En eso el peliverde intuyo que ahora hablaría con Tsuyu.

-*¿Hola?*- Pregunto Tsuyu.

-Hola, Tsuyu-chan.- Dijo Izuku esta vez con más confianza.

-*Que gusto que llamaras, Izuku-chan*- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Oye, Tsuyu...- Murmuro el peliverde mientras jugaba con su capucha.- ¿Quisieras ir mañana al parque acuático?

-*Claro, me encantaría*

-Genial. - Respondió el. - Pasaré por ti a las 9.

* * *

Tsuyu acababa de cortar y tenía un leve color rojo en sus mejillas.

-Gero~- Escapo de su boca.

Ella a pesar de eso continuó lavando los platos de su desayuno y la de sus hermanos. En un rato tendría que acompañarlos a la escuela.

-¿One-chan?- Pregunto Samidare desde la mesa.

Con eso ella pudo salir de su estupor y pudo reaccionar.

-¿Si?- Pregunto ella.

-Recuerda que mañana tienes que cuidarnos.- Dijo el niño.

Del otro lado de la mesa Satsuki se sentó en la silla mientras miraba inocentemente a su hermana mayor y su hermano.

Tsuyu se quedó quieta unos segundos como si algo hubiera hecho cortocircuito. Como estaba emocionada por la petición de Izuku se le paso ese pequeño detalle.

-Gero.- Mencionó antes de bajar su cabeza derrotada.- (Mierda)

* * *

Midoriya nunca fue una persona que le gustase mucho ir a conciertos o cosas por el estilo. Ya que casi siempre estaba estudiando sobre los héroes y sus koseis.

Ahora estaba revisando en internet algunos lugares a la cual podría llevar a Momo.

Obviamente nada de Rock o algo pesado, ya que eso no le gustaba a ella y probablemente le desgarre los oídos...

Más importante era lo primero que lo segundo.

Tenía que encontrar algo de música, alguna exposición de arte o algo por el estilo.

-Esto es difícil.- Dijo dejando que su cabeza caiga sobre la mesa, justo al lado de su computador.

 _mou ichido_

 _tooku e ike tooku e ike to_

 _boku no naka de dare ka ga utau_

Izuku salto levemente al escuchar su tono de llamada. Se levantó de su silla y comenzó a buscar su teléfono.

 _dou shiyou mo nai hodo netsuretsu ni_

 _itsudatte me o harashita kimi ga nido to_

 _kanashimanai you ni waraeru_

-No puede ser.- Se dijo a si mismo.- Recién lo tenía en mis manos.

Rápidamente comenzó a buscar por cada lugar en su habitación. Hasta que lo encontró.

-Ahí estas.

 _sonna hiiroo ni naru tame no uta_

 _saraba kakagero piisu sain_

 _korogatteiku sutoorii o_

El peliverde extendió su mano y tomo su teléfono, el cual estaba debajo de su cama. ¿Cómo llego ahí? Nadie sabe.

-¿Hola?- Pregunto Izuku.

-*Hola, Izu-kun*- Pregunto Momo desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Momo-chan.- Dijo Izuku con ligera sorpresa.- Puede que no lo creas pero estaba por llamarte.

-*¿A-Ah sí?*- Pregunto ella nerviosa.

-(¿Sera su inseguridad de nuevo?)- Se preguntó el peliverde.- Pero, dejando eso de lado ¿Para qué llamaste?

-*Ah, quería extenderte una invitación para estudiar y tomar un café, los exámenes finales son el próximo mes, sería ideal empezar a estudiar*- Dijo ella

Izuku se alegró un poco por eso. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras se rascaba la nuca, avergonzado.

-Claro. Estoy libre el sábado.- Dijo el.- ¿Te parece bien?

-*Me parece bien, entonces nos vemos el sábado en la tarde izu-kun*

-Claro es una cita- colgando finalmente la línea el peli verde

* * *

Momo colgó su teléfono y inmediatamente una gran sonrisa entallo en su rostro.

\- ¡Siii! - Chillo la Ojou-sama de felicidad saltando su cama donde estaba sentada.

 **BONK**

\- ¡Kya!

Solo para terminar en el suelo con la cara estampada en el suelo.

* * *

Después del almuerzo y de una llamada a Alex para molestarlo por su nuevo trabajo, además de pedirle un consejo. Izuku, ya estaba en la plaza donde había acordado su cita con Uraraka-chan.

El mismo estaba vestido con sus calzados rojos, un vaquero negro, una camiseta con capucha y una camisa de manga corta sobre esta.

Se quitó la capucha mientras miraba al rededor, buscando a la castaña. Pero él sabía que ella aun no llegaría, el había llegado 10 minutos antes de lo acordado.

Mentalmente se maldecía por su nerviosismo. Definitivamente era más fácil pelear que hacer esto.

Esto solo demuestra que tan débiles pueden ser los hombres emocionalmente.

-¡Deku-kun!

Los oídos del prototipo más joven se animaron cuando escucho su nombre, o apodo mejor dicho.

Cuando giro su cabeza su boca se abrió ligeramente.

Uraraka estaba vestida con unas botas negras y medias grises, unos shorts vaqueros oscuros sobre las rodillas un suéter blanco ligero y una camisa a cuadros atada a su cintura.

-¿Te hice esperar?- Pregunto ella sonriendo mientras se acercaba al chico y ponia sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-Tan linda...- Dijo Deku sin pensarlo.

Uraraka abrió levemente su boca antes de ponerse roja y desviar la mirada.

Izuku rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-L-lo siento.- Dijo antes de tratar de explicarse.- Quiero decir, eres bonita, pero no debí haberlo dicho tan de repente.- Se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho nuevamente.

Ambos se quedaron en un leve e incómodo silencio.

-Ya casi es hora.- Dijo Izuku.

-Si...

-¿Nos vamos?

Uraraka no respondió directamente, pero izuku logro notar unos pequeños gestos. Asi que hiso lo que tenía que hacer.

-Vamos.- Mencionó al tomarla de la mano y guiarla hasta el área del cine.

Ella se sorprendió por eso, pero, esta era la primera vez que tomaba su mano de esta forma.

La mano del peliverde era áspera por todo el trabajo que suele realizar. Pero aun asi...

-(Es calida).- Penso ella.

Poco a poco ambos sobrepasaron ese leve nerviosismo y comenzaron a disfrutar verdaderamente de la compañía del otro.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al área del cine, cabe decir que en ningún momento dieron señales de querer separar sus manos.

-¿Que te gustaría ver?- Pregunto Izuku mientras veia la cartelera.

-Humm.- Dijo ella pensando las opciones.

Entre las opciones estaban: El Cadáver de la Novia, Avengers Infinity War, Deadpool 2 y otras.

Izuku frunció el ceño ante Deadpool. No es que le desagrade del todo, es que lo vuelve loco. No sabía que haría si en algún momento tuviera que vestirse como él o interactuar con alguien parecido.

-Oh, Midoriya.

Izuku nuevamente se giró y para su sorpresa vio a Kirishima y Mina. Ambos vestidos con ropas de calle.

-Ho-Hola.- Dijo Izuku con una sonrisa algo nerviosa ya que no esperaba encontrarse con alguno de sus compañeros.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- Pregunto Kirishima.

Mina salió detrás de él y miro a la pareja con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿A caso están en una cita?- Pregunto.

Uraraka enrojeció. Pero ahora fue su turno para arremeter.

-¿Y ustedes?- Pregunto ella.

-Lo estamos.- Respondió ella.

Por su lado Izuku y Kirishima estaban un poco excluidos de esta conversación.

-Y dime, ¿Que van a ver?- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

Izuku se encogió de hombros aun inseguro.

-No sabemos. Acabamos de llegar y aun no decidimos.

Kirishima asintió a esto antes de sonreír al peliverde.

-Si es así, ¿Por qué no entrar a ver con nosotros Infinity War?

Izuku lo pensó. Él era un gran fan de los héroes más de los reales que los ficticios, pero aun así, un gran fan. No había sugerido eso ya que quería que Uraraka decidiera.

-¿Qué piensas?- Pregunto Izuku a la castaña.

-Me agrada la idea.- Dijo ella separándose un poco de Mina.

Así ambas parejas entraron a la sala luego de comprar unas botanas y una soda para cada uno.

 _ **2 horas y un chasquido de dedos de Thanos después.**_

Podemos ver al peliverde y al pelirrojo, ambos sentados contra una de las paredes del lugar mientras abrazaban sus rodillas.

Ambos tenían las miradas perdidas, ojos rojos y un leve rastro de lágrimas secas.

Pareciera que algo grave les paso.

 **(Devil: Yo también me quede asi luego de ver la película)**

-Kirishima-kun.- Le llamo Mina preocupada la pelirrosa mientras lo sacudía un poco. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Deku-kun?- Pregunto Uraraka al peliverde.

Pero ambos solo miraron a sus respectivas citas, pero aun mantenían su misma expresión de shock.

-Vamos.- Dijo Mina mientras estiraba lentamente a Kirishima hacia otra parte. Ella se despidió de ambos y arrastro como pudo al pelirrojo ya que ellos tenían otro lugar al que ir.

-Deku-kun.

Izuku vio como Uraraka estiraba de su camisa tratando de alejarlo de alli. A pesar de que ahora mismo tenía un peso más humanamente posible seguía siendo muy pesado para que ella lo levante sin su Kosei.

Así, aun en ese estado se levantó y se dejó arrastrar por la castaña.

Esta lo llevo hasta una banca cerca de allí.

Ella ahora lo veia preocupada. Ella entendía como se sentía, pero probablemente sea diferente para los hombres.

-Si quieres podemos hacer esto otro día.- Dijo ella poniendo una dulce sonrisa tratando de hacer que Izuku mejore.- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?

Pero estas palabras fueron las indicadas, pero tuvieron un efecto interesante.

Izuku levanto su cabeza y miro directamente a los ojos de Uraraka. El con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos le contesto antes de abrazarla.

-No me quiero ir.

Uraraka solo sonrió suavemente mientras le acariciaba la espalda y la cabeza.

El peliverde rápidamente se recuperó, pero aun así no quería separarse de su abrazo. Inhalo suavemente el aroma que se desprendía de la castaña mientras grababa esa sensación en su mente.

A los pocos minutos ambos se separaron. Y se muraron directamente a los ojos.

-Eres verdaderamente hermosa.

Después de decir eso, la castaña hiso algo que verdaderamente sorprendió al peliverde.

Ella lo beso en la mejilla.

Un gesto relativamente pequeño, pero muy significativo para ambos.

Pero cuando Izuku pudo reaccionar nuevamente se dio cuenta de que Ochako estaba flotando, había usado su Kosei por la vergüenza.

-¡Uraraka-chan!- Dijo mientras iba tras su cita.

* * *

Para la segunda cita. Hades tenía pensado algo divertido más que nada.

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana cuando nuestro peliverde llamo a la puerta de la casa Asui. Tenía su "ropa" normal y en su espalda una mochila con algunas cosas.

Recordó perfectamente la ubicación de la casa, la grabo en su memoria desde aquella vez en la que se había perdido y fue rescatado por Tsuyu.

La cual abrió la puerta.

Izuku la vio y pudo apreciar un leve rastro de decepción a pesar en su rostro a pesar de que era algo inexpresivo.

-Hola, Tsuyu-chan.- Dijo cordial el peliverde.- ¿Paso algo?

Ella asintió levemente.

-Creo que no podré ir.- Dijo ella.- Tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos.

Izuku frunció un poco el ceño ante esto. Pero rápidamente lo cambio al cabo de unos segundos, si bien quería pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con ella, aun tenía que llevarse bien con sus hermanos.

Podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿Qué tal si los llevamos con nosotros al parque?

Ella lo miro un poco sorprendida.

-¿Estás seguro?- Pregunto.- ¿No te molesta?

-Para nada.- Respondió.- Entre más mejor, ¿no?

-Voy a preguntarles si quieren ir.- Dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta.- Aunque no creo que se nieguen.

Y tal como ella dijo, ninguno de los dos se negó a esto.

Exactamente una hora después los 4 pudieron llegar al parque acuático sin ningún tipo de problema, salvo el juntar lo que necesitarían para el día.

-Wow- Fue el comentario de Satsuki que estaba vestida con un traje de baño rosa y estaba tomada de la mano de Tsuyu.

El parque estaba lleno de personas, había varias piscinas de diferentes tamaños y profundidades, al igual que toboganes y demás.

-Recuerden no se separen mucho de Izuku-chan o yo.- Dijo Tsuyu mientras le aplicaba bloqueador solar a sus hermanos.

-Si.- Dijeron ambos.

Una vez que todos se aplicaron el bloqueador como corresponde se pusieron a hablar a cuál juego deberían ir primero.

-¿Qué tal ese de allá?.- Pregunto Izuku vestido con unos shorts negros con una raya morada. Esta combinación de colores quedaba bien, según había oído de Momo.

Tsuyu contemplo la sugerencia de Hades, era un juego relativamente grande. Pero se podía realizar de a dos en unos asientos inflables.

Ella asintió.

A pesar de la fila en el juego lograron llegar relativamente rápido al inicio del tobogán.

-Las damas primero.- Dijo Izuku mientras le pasaba a Tsuyu un deslizador.

-Gracias.

Ella paso al frente y se posiciono para salir. Extendió la mano a su hermana menor, pero ella parecía un poco asustada.

Izuku al ver esto coloco una mano en la espalda de Samidare.

-Ve con ella, yo me quedo un rato mas.- Enuncio.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo antes de subirse junto con su hermana.

El encargado del juego los empujo y a los pocos segundos ganaron velocidad y se perdieron en una de las curvas.

Izuku poso su mirada en la niña, se arrodillo hasta estar cerca de su altura y le hablo con tranquilidad y entendimiento.

-Oye, si tienes miedo podemos volver.- Le dijo izuku a Satsuki.- No tienes que hacer esto si no te gusta.

Ella apretó un poco la falda de su traje de baño.

-Me da un poco de miedo, pero se ve tan divertido.- Dijo ella mirando al tobogán.

El peliverde sonrió amablemente, coloco una mano en la cabeza de la niña y la acarició. Ella lo miro directamente.

-No tienes por qué tener miedo.- Le aseguro Hades.- Porque yo estoy aquí.

-Suenas como All Might.- Dijo inocentemente.

Internamente Izuku sudo ante la comparación. ¿Estaba siendo tan obvio?. No, el problema era que Satsuki, al igual que su hermana eran bastante perceptivas.

-¿Ah sí?- Pregunto fingiendo ignorancia.- No me había fijado.

Después de eso Izuku agradeció la paciencia que le tuvieron las otras personas de la fila, así como el encargado mismo.

Y con eso ambos se deslizaron.

Al principio la niña cerró fuertemente los ojos pero rápidamente abrió los ojos y grito de entusiasmo.

-¡Wiii!

Pero como todo tobogán este tiene su final.

 **SLASH**

Satsuki rápidamente salió a la superficie y comenzó a buscar a Izuku con la mirada. Pero este salió justo debajo de ella mientras la levantaba en sus hombros.

-Busquemos a tu hermana.- Le sugerido Izuku.

-Sí, Izuku-nii-san.

Ambos salieron de la piscina para buscar a los demás.

Mientras caminaban izuku se fijó en un sujeto algo alto, con el pelo rojo con un mechón al frente, estaba tomando el sol junto con un tazón de cerezas. Lo curioso era que tenía puesto un uniforme escolar de color verde.

Salvo por eso ese curioso detalle, el día fue bastante divertido para todos.

* * *

Al día siguiente nuestro querido protagonista estaba sentado esperando a Momo en un café Maid en un edificio de distintos locales.

Cuando había llegado se sorprendió por esto, internamente se preguntaba si a ella le gustaba este tipo de cosas. Mientras esperaba a su cita pidió un sándwich y un café simple.

No es como que eso le quitase el hambre.

-¿Le gustaría pedir algo más, amo?.- Pregunto una de las camareras del local al peliverde.

-No gracias.- Respondió.- Estoy bien.

 _mou ichido_

 _tooku e ike tooku e ike to_

 _boku no naka de dare ka ga utau_

Izuku atendió su teléfono cortando el tono tan emblemático. Mientras lo hacía vio que en el identificador de llamada salió la foto de Momo.

-¿Hola?- Pregunto Izuku por el teléfono.- ¿Dónde estás? No te veo.

-*¿Dónde estoy yo? ¿Dónde estás tú?*- Pregunto ella.- *¿Estas en la dirección?*

-Sí, estoy en el cafe Maid.- Dijo el mirando al rededor en busca de la pelinegra. Pero sin éxito alguno.

En eso el escucho un suspiro por parte de la chica.

-*Fue mi error. Estas en la dirección correcta, pero en el piso equivocado.*

-Ya veo.- Dijo Izuku mientras le hacía un gesto a la camarera para que le traiga su cuenta.- Voy enseguida.

-*De acuerdo*

Terminando su sándwich y su café, el peliverde pago su cuenta y salió del local.

Comenzó a hacer preguntas y a investigar donde quedaba el otro café. Unos minutos después descubrió que estaba en el último piso.

Tomando las escaleras llego al último piso. Allí estaba el café, pero definitivamente no era lo que se esperaba.

Había un escenario donde había una banda tocando jazz suave. Las lámparas colgaban del techo dando una ambientación muy característica. Además de eso habían mascaras de varios estilos colgadas en las paredes.

Pero había una en especial la que llamaba la atención del peliverde.

Una máscara blanca de un Oni, la cual estaba enmarcada en una estrella y entre la máscara y la estrella estaba una katana.

-¡Izuku!- Dijo una voz suavemente, sin gritar para no molestar a los demás clientes del lugar.

-Hey.- Dijo acercándose y abrazando a al pelinegra.

Izuku rodeo con sus brazos la curvilínea figura de la pelinegra. Ella estaba vestida con un suéter de color arena de cuello alto, unas botas marrones y unos vaqueros negros.

-Es genial que pudieras llegar.- Dijo ella.

-No me lo perdería por nada.- Respondió algo avergonzado.- Solo me perdí un poco.

El lugar en si no estaba mal. Pero Izuku se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, no tenía nada que ver que estaba llevando su equipo standard.

-Señor.- Dijo un camarero trayéndoles un menú a cada uno.

El peliverde pudo notar la mirada con escondido desprecio que le había dado. Pero no es que le haya importado, ya la había recibido pero en realidad la mayoría de las veces había sido por miedo.

Pero dejando eso de lado se centró en el menú que tenía al frente.

Solo para que una gota de sudor cayera de su sien.

-Eh... Momo-chan- Dijo Izuku.

-¿Si?- Pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-No entiendo nada de lo que está escrito.- Dijo

Pues absolutamente todos los nombres del menú carecían de sentido para el peliverde, había tratado con los idiomas que conocía, pero aun no tenía idea.

Ella lo miro confundida.

-Pensé que era normal un restaurante con nombres exóticos y misteriosos.

Izuku solo sonrió forzadamente.

Lo bueno fue que pudieron pedir algo comestible y familiar para ambos, un simple capuchino, nada del otro mundo, claro que el peliverde no sabía lo que era hasta que lo pidió.

Pasaron el rato hablando de varias cosas, estructuras atómicas y químicas. Ella dominaba la atómica y Izuku la química orgánica.

Menuda combinación. Si se lo propusieran podrían armar una bomba nuclear viral... mejor no pensemos en eso.

Al finalizar esto ambos salieron del lugar y comenzaron a pasearse por el edificio.

Hasta que llegaron a una tienda que llamo la atención de la pelinegra. Ella se quedó mirando, en silencio, el peliverde capto el sutil mensaje.

-¿Quieres entrar?- Pregunto.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría.- Respondió.

Era una tienda de cosplay.

Era uno de esos locales donde la gente podía ir y disfrazarse para que luego le tomen una fotografía y paguen por ella.

Izuku intuyo que probablemente sea que Momo solo quería probarse uno de esos vestidos.

Una vez a dentro fueron empujados a diferentes cambiadores.

-¿Que debería usar?- Pregunto Izuku mirándose al espejo.

Realmente no necesitaba cambio de ropa ya que simplemente cambiaba una de las capas externas de biomasa.

-Ya se.- Dijo antes de cambiarse.

Zarcillos lo cubrieron. Cuando estos terminaron de retorcerse y se calmaron dejaron una gabardina negra con una cadena dorada en una de las solapas del cuello, este combinaba con sus pantalones negros y botas de combate. Debajo de esta llevaba una camiseta de color verdoso.

-Creo que le falta algo.- Murmuro mientras se veía en el espejo y salía del probador.- -Oye, Momo-chan. ¿Qué ta...

Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando vio que la pelinegra estaba vistiendo un conjunto de negro con placas metálicas atadas con cuerdas, ella además tenía un parche, un sombrero como de samurái con su respectiva espada.

-Wow.- Dijo al ver a Momo vestida como una kunoichi/samurai.

-Te ves bien.- Dijo ella al ver a Izuku.- Pero te hace falta algo... ya sé.

Ella se dio la vuelta y saco de entre otros disfraces un sombrero de color negro desgarrado.

Ella se acercó y colocó ese sombrero en la cabeza del peliverde haciendo que pareciera que se fundía con su pelo. Pero al hacerlo ambos quedaron muy cerca del otro.

Ella se dio cuenta de esto y trato de alejarse un poco.

Pero Izuku tomo una de sus manos y la mantuve cerca de él.

-Te ves hermosa.- Dijo él.

Ella se sonrojo por el cumplido, pero lo acepto gustosa.

Luego de eso ambos se quitaron la foto, pagaron por ella y la retiraron.

Cada uno recibió una de ellas pero ambos la atesorarían.

* * *

Pov ?

Todo es tan oscuro, frio y húmedo. Pero para ser sinceros no puedo recordar otra cosa. No, si puedo recordar más...

Puedo recordar como yo... estaba peleando... contra una criatura negra muy grande y fuerte.

¿Ese era yo? Creo que sí.

También recuerdo sostener algo en mis manos antes de que lo que sea que estaba sosteniendo se desintegre. ¿Era el codo de alguien?

¿Yo le estaba haciendo daño a alguien? ¿Soy alguien malo? ¿Alguien que hace daño?

Una repentina luz se enciende iluminando lo que parece ser una celda con placas de acero por todos lados. Parece que es para que nadie pueda salir.

¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Hice algo malo?

-Tú sí que eres feo.- Dijo una voz a través de la rejilla de la celda.

No podía verlo, solo oírlo. Pero no sabía por qué pero podría decir que era... imperfecto.

A través de la rejilla el hombre metió su mano con un teléfono móvil y me apunto. Me quede quieto pues no sabía que debería hacer.

Pero cuando supe lo que haría no dude en morderlo.

 **CRUNCH**

-AHHHH- Grito mientras se retorcía.

Le mordí la mano, pero uno de sus dedos estaba entre mis dientes, los cuales eran triangulares.

Pude escuchar cómo llegaron otros imperfectos del otro lado para auxiliar a quien estaba mordiendo. Opte por dejarlo ir.

-Maldito Nomu.

Pude oír que me llamaban. Además de otros calificativos que no me importo escuchar, un imperfecto no debería ni hablar.

Mi atención se centró en el objeto que dejo caer, un teléfono si recordaba bien. Lo tome entre mis manos y comencé a revisar las noticias y otras informaciones.

Algo sobre Héroes y Villanos.

Pero había dos personas que llamaron mi atención. Un chico fiero de pelo verde con capucha y un sujeto con varias manos.

Un momento, yo los conozco a ambos. ¿Soy yo? ¿Yo soy ellos?

Comienzo a recordar una última cosa.

No puedo ver casi nada, es como si solo tuviera un solo ojo, estoy flotando en agua o algo parecido. Puedo ver como estoy en un frasco y el que me sujeta es un imperfecto.

Si no recuerdo mal, su nombre es All For One.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Eso es todo por el cap de esta semana.**

 **Se lo que van a decir. Soy un asco escribiendo romance.**

 **(Devil se va a llorar a un rincón)**

 **Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Esto es algo que me habian estado pidiendo desde hace tiempo.**

 **Si tengo suficientes reviews puede que actualice a fin de mes este mismo fic.**

 **Les advierto que tengo nuevos proyectos en mente.**

 **Así como que he pensado en mudarme a Wadpatt también. ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Bueno, dejando todo eso de lado. Esto es todo por ahora.**

 **DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	22. Prototype: Extra

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles algo especial de este fic que tanto les gusta.**

 **Este es nada más un fragmento de COMO DEBERIA HABER SIDO LA PELEA DE HADES VS BAKUGOU.**

 **Les cuento que realmente me sentía mal cuando releía el cap. Solo quería cerrar ya eso y no me convencía la pelea eso es lo que quería hacer. Pero no lo ice por varios motivos, uno de ellos que no podía encontrar la manera de escribirlo.**

 **Pero bueno, vamos a los reviews del cap pasado.**

 **Funka1999: Gracias y espero que este te guste este. La parte final tomara más importancia en los siguientes caps, mejor estate atento.**

 **Nechroz: No eres el único, bueno, creo. Gracias, yo tampoco se dé romance. Y ese no era Izuku, era otra cosa. A mí también me duele, asi como la muerte de Ceasar. Chizaaaa.**

 **Neopercival: Gracias, pero sobre eso, espero que este cap te de una idea de a loa que se enfrentan.**

 **Bladetri: Gracias**

 **Unfanmas: hola, es bueno saber de ti nuevamente. Gracias, lo de las citas seguidas era poder concentrarme en las peleas y demás en este arco. Y no, no es un personaje que tendrá alguna relevancia, es solo una referencia. Una Jojoreference. Y espero que te guste este cap.**

 **END999: Gracias y aquí esta.**

 **Sumoner. Dante: Gracias, eso fue más que nada para rellenar. Y no te preocupes, lo entenderás con forme avancen los caps.**

 **ElKike: Ya había planteado algo de eso. Pero no estoy seguro de todo.**

 **diegodax1: Espero que te guste y que llegues aquí sin muchos problemas.**

 **feliep432: Tranquilo, no es como si abandonara FF solo dije que podría poner un puesto de avanzada allí, pero creo que lo dejare, no tengo nada de poder allí.**

 **Bueno esos han sido los reviews que recibí desde la última actualización. Vamos al cap no sin antes recordarles que este fic se actualiza a INICIOS de mes.**

 **Vamos al cap.**

* * *

-*¡Por fin llegamos a la batalla final del festival deportivo de U.A!*- Dijo Mic a través del altavoz desde la cabina. Pues parecía que desde hace bastante tiempo había sido el festival.- ¡El mejor de primer año se decidirá con este encuentro!

A su lado estaba como Alex, el cual había regresado hace solo unos segundos pero estaba teniendo una expresión de conflicto y de reflexión.

Y en la parte de abajo estaban como siempre Cementoss reparando la arena y Midnight como arbitra.

En la pantalla gigante aparecieron las imágenes de Izuku y de Katsuki, ambos listos para la pelea.

La multitud rugió en respuesta. Las hogueras reaccionaron al mismo tiempo avivándose y chisporroteando bravamente.

-¡Ha llegado hasta aquí a base de explosiones y hoy seguro que nos mandara a volar con esta pelea!- Grito Mic enfocando una de las cámaras a Katsuki mientras salía a la arena.- ¡Desde el curso de héroes, Katsuki Bakugou!

En la pantalla se mostró al rubio el cual tenía una expresión fiera mostrando los dientes.

Versus

Esta vez fue Alex quien diría la presentación de su alumno. Pero si querían causar una impresión eso tendrían.

 **-*¡Se ha forjado un nombre desde que entro a UA. Incluso algunos de afuera ya lo conocen de esa manera! ¡Desde el curso de héroes Izuku Midoriya, La bestia de Yuuei!***

En la pantalla apareció el segundo participante del Festival, fue Izuku, vestido con el uniforme de la academia, nada más ni nada menos.

Ambos participantes salieron de los extremos del estadio, la multitud grito al ver a estos guerreros llegar al área central.

Si las miradas matasen ya estarían muertos, el silencio entre ambos era insoportable, solo el chisporroteo del fuego sonaba además del viento.

Izuku fue el primero en decir algo.

-Si alguna vez mis puño llegasen a tocarte, es el fin.- Dijo con una seriedad que calaba los huesos, una sombra cubría su mirada.- A diferencia de Todoroki no posees ningún tipo de defensa.

Elevo levemente su cabeza haciendo que un único ojo sea visible para el rubio.

-Morirás.

Katsuki permitió que un gruñido escapase de su garganta en respuesta a los comentarios del peliverde. Tendría que ganar eso sin que lo toque, quien sabe que podría pasar si sucedía.

-*¡Comiencen!*

Sin esperar un solo segundo el peliverde se lanzó contra el rubio transformando sus brazos en MuscleMass. Este rápidamente uso sus explosiones para esquivarlo.

 **BOOM**

 **CRACK**

Katsuki derrapo un poco antes de detenerse y ver el lugar donde había estado hace tan solo unos segundos. El apreto los dientes al ver que solo quedaba polvo donde había estado.

-Vamos, Kacchan...

El rubio abrió los ojos al ver como Izuku lentamente se giraba mostrando una sonrisa totalmente depredadora.

-No lo esquives.

Katsuki apunto hacia atrás sus palmas de las manos y uso su kosei para impulsarse hacia Izuku.

-¡BASTARDO!

 **BOOM**

Katsuki se impulsó hacia adelante directamente para golpear a Hades.

Pero este ya lo estaba esperando.

Izuku lanzo un golpe directamente hacia Bakugou, pero en el último segundo...

 **BOOOOM**

 **BOOOOOM**

Katsuki no solamente había usado sus explosiones para esquivar el golpe, si no que había usado su otra palma para atacarlo y alejarse.

Una nube de humo se creó cubriendo al prototipo, nada se veía. Pero Katsuki sabía que a pesar de que Izuku no lo podía ver, lo podía sentir, sabía que lo estaba viendo.

-Vamos, Deku.- Dijo Katsuki haciendo que pequeñas explosiones aparecieran en sus palmas.

Un viento cruzo por el campo de batalla llevándose el humo negro que cubría al prototipo.

Hades, vistiendo su característica armadura se hiso presente, no se había movido ni un solo milímetro por las explosiones. Giro su cabeza levemente para ver a Bakugou.

 **-Patético.-** Burló maliciosamente Hades en una voz distorsionada por la armadura.- **Necesitaras esforzarte si quieres hacerme daño.**

Katsuki gruño ante esto.

El prototipo destransformo sus MuscleMass y golpeo el suelo incrustando su puño en el suelo.

 **-Piensa rápido.** \- Sonrió Hades

-¿Huh?

Katsuki rápidamente sintió algo raro que se movia debajo de sus pies. Abrio los ojos al unir los puntos.

 **BOOOM**

Katsuki uso nuevamente sus explosiones para evitar que un montón de zarcillos que brotaron del suelo lo atrapasen. El rubio lo miro fulminante mientras veía un brillo de diversión una de las rejillas del casco de Izuku.

-Te diste cuenta, ¿no?- Dijo el acorazado mientras retraía esos zarcillos y volvían a su persona, y por ello su adaptación de Tendrills se hiso presente.

-Je, ¡necesitaras más que eso!- Grito Katsuki impulsándose hacia adelante.

Izuku lanzo ambos apéndices hacia adelante en un intento de atrapar a Bakugou, pero este nuevamente uso sus explosiones para evitar el ataque, sabía que solo una de esas cosas lo tocaba seria el fin de la pelea.

 **-¡Vamos, vamos!-** Grito Izuku aun sin contraer sus apéndices comenzó a balancearlos tratando de atrapar al rubio.

Katsuki maldijo no podría acercarse así. Y no podía mantenerse esquivando de esa manera por siempre.

Una idea algo suicida apareció en su mente. Katsuki sonrió con demencia ante la idea.

 **BOOOOOM**

Rápidamente se lanzó hacia adelante esquivando los pilares de carne que eran los brazos de Izuku.

 **-¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!-** Pregunto Izuku en desafío.

 **BOOOOOOOM**

Katsuki uso una de sus explosiones para apartar los brazos de Izuku y dejar su pecho acorazado expuesto.

-¡MUERE!- Grito mientras juntaba sus manos hacia el frente, muy cerca del pecho del acorazado.

La sorpresa fue evidente en el inexpresivo casco de la armadura.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Una poderosa nube de humo se formó mientras pedazos de la armadura orgánica se esparcían por todos lados.

Katsuki cayó de espaldas unos metros hacia atrás mientras se masajeaba sus antebrazos. Usar eso había sido algo que estaba pensando como un ataque especial. Concentrar sus explosiones en un solo punto.

Lentamente se lento y espero a ver que hacia su rival.

La multitud estaba expectante a ver que sucedía, pero cuando el humo se aclaró muchos de ellos pusieron una cara de miedo, algunos se cubrieron la boca y otros simplemente apartaron la mirada.

En medio del campo de batalla estaba la armadura con un enorme agujero en el pecho.

Katsuki se quedó congelado mientras podía ver claramente a través de la herida de la armadura.

Esta comenzó a temblar, un temeroso brazo fue llevado hasta su pecho. Hades bajo lentamente su cabeza para apreciar la herida.

Con paso lento comenzó a avanzar hacia Katsuki, el cual no daba crédito a lo que veía y por ello quedo estático. Cada paso era tembloroso y parecía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento.

Hasta que finalmente después de lo que pareció ser un tormento morboso para los que veían esta escena, Hades llego a Katsuki.

Este le coloco una mano en su hombro y acerco su cabeza para que solo Katsuki lo oiga.

La boca de la armadura se abrió y se retrajo como si fuera un casco y de allí se hiso visible la cara de Izuku.

Estaba sangrando por la boca y de la cabeza.

Se acercó hasta el oído de Katsuki.

Y sonrió.

-Buen intento.

 **PAM**

Izuku le dio un tremendo golpe a la cara de Bakugou el cual lo mando unos metros hacia atrás.

Este se agito un momento antes de rabiar mi mirar a la armadura, el rubio se levantó mientras gruñía como animal.

Izuku estaba bien mientras masajeaba sus hombros y desactivaba su armadura.

-Ha, realmente, si no tenía la armadura definitivamente hubiera perdido- Volviendo a su estado normal.

Katsuki lo miro rabioso, esto... no era normal. Ese poder... estaba más allá de cualquier cosa humana. Incluso para una sociedad metahumana esto... era monstruoso.

-Fenómeno...- Murmuro el rubio.

Pero pareciera que Izuku lo había oído, pues comenzó a reír por debajo.

-Que dulce, creo que es el primer cumplido que me dices.- Mencionó con una sonrisa.

La sensación de esta pelea cambio notablemente, antes parecía que de alguna manera era justa, pero luego no lo parecía, en ningún sentido.

La atmósfera era simplemente insoportable.

-Hay que terminar con esto.- Menciono Katsuki asumiendo una postura de pelea.

Izuku giro su cabeza interesado.

-Tal parece que al fin encontramos algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo.

Ambos se lanzaron hacia el frente con sus puños en alto, dispuestos a noquear y terminar por una vez por todas, esta batalla.

Pero justo cuando estaban a tan solo un metro del otro Katsuki dijo una cosa que hiso que abriera los ojos el peliverde.

-Dijiste que si no tenías la armadura perdrias.

 **BOOOOOOOOOM**

Nuevamente parte del peliverde fue explotada. Pero esta vez Katsuki no dudó ya que él sabía que este monstruo no moriría por eso.

La diferencia era que esta vez solo quedaba la mitad inferior de Hades.

Muchos de la multitud desviaron la mirada, otros no pudieron apartarla. Ninguno se esperaba este tipo de desenlace.

-Sé que no morirás por eso.- Dijo Katsuki viendo a los restos de su rival. Inseguro si lo estaba escuchando o no.

Katsuki se masajeo sus brazos, ya estaba en su límite, no podría usar sus explosiones por un tiempo.

-Esto se ha terminado.- Menciono el rubio.

 **SPLAT**

Una mano tomo el antebrazo de Katsuki, el cual ahora estaba petrificado del miedo.

Una mano hecha de puros músculos rosas y negros con algunas venas verdes sin ningún rastro de piel. Estaba fuertemente aferrado y no permitía que este se aparte.

La mano provenía directamente de una bola de carne que se formó sobre la mitad inferior de Izuku.

 **-¿Que ha terminado? ¿Quién decidió eso? HUUURK**

De la mitad inferior del cuerpo surgió un ser humanoide sin ningún tipo de piel. Esta se formó cuando los zarcillos del BlackLight se contorsionaban dejando la epidermis intacta.

-¿Que he perdido? ¿Quién decidió eso?- Dijo Hades recién reformado sin soltar a Bakugo mientras lentamente ropa comenzaba a generarse.

Katsuki estaba temblando y respiraba ruidosamente, parecía que ni todo el oxígeno del mundo le daría el que necesitaba.

El miedo que sentía ante este monstruo, ese miedo de una persona que se enfrentaba a lo desconocido.

El miedo de una presa al ser cazada.

-Smash- Murmuro Hades retrayendo su brazo antes de mirar directamente a Bakugou. **\- Yo soy quien decide eso.**

Hades, iría más allá, incluso si se destruye en el proceso. Cazara a la presa a cualquier costo.

Todo quedo en silencio.

Bakugou cayó sobre su trasero mirando aterrado a Hades el cual tenía su puño extendido que se había detenido a un centímetro de su rostro.

Izuku termino de formar su chaqueta y con ello su ropa de Héroe, le concedió a su rival una última mirada. Una muy fría.

Ya había vencido. En la mente de Bakugou el mismo había sido subyugado, cazado como un cordero por un lobo.

Un cazador que había sido tan hábil o tan cruel como para permitirle la ilusión de que ganaría, justo antes de arrebatársela.

Hades se dio la vuelta y lentamente salió del campo de batalla, no quedaba nada por hacer. No quedaba nada por demostrar.

Había dicho al mundo... "Yo estoy aquí, para bien o para mal"

Bakugou gano el festival, ya que Izuku salió del campo sin cumplir alguna de las condiciones para la victoria, pero el rubio perdió totalmente la guerra.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este fragmento. Apenas lo edite ayer y ya lo tienen re100 horneado XD**

 **Bueno, esto es como hubiera sido su pelea si hubiera tenido más imaginación en el momento o por lo menos no me acobardaba en hacerlo así.**

 **Pero bueno, al menos les hice llegar este pequeño fragmento de como debió haber sido. Si les gusta puedo modificar el cap y que esta sea la pelea oficial.**

 **Como siempre dejen un comentario y su opinión. La actualización de la historia será el primer viernes de septiembre recuerden que si quieren que actualiza un fic en especial mándenme un PM.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora y antes de irme recuerden.**

 **Puto el que lo lea.**

 **Desputo el que deje Review, Folow y Fav.**

 **Es broma.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	23. El Nombre de un Héroe

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil con un nuevo cap de este fic que tanto les gusta.**

 **Lamento la tardanza por un cap cannon.**

 **Pero he estado actualizando otras cosas.**

 **Pero bueno. Vamos a los comentarios.**

 **Nechroz: Gracias por el review y me alegro que te haya gustado. Y exactamente es por eso que solo lo agregue como un extra, era muy agresivo para la historia.**

 **Funka1999: Gracias por el apoyo. Y ya lo hice.**

 **Sumoner. Dante: Esta fue la idea original. Pero la deseche por varios motivos, pero gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Neopercival: A pesar de que fuera tentadora la idea, no lo hice ya que tengo otros planes y se verían un poco repercutidos si esa pelea pasaba. Pero bueno, lo agregue a fin de cuentas.**

 **Unfanmas: No, no es Escanor. Eso es para otro proyecto, ups spoiler, jaja. Pues en realidad quería hacer un héroe que rose lo anti, un héroe algo violento a la hora de pelear. Como Wolverine, es un héroe pero pocos recuerdan lo que han hecho.**

 **JSua: I'm sorry, but I do not know too much about your language. You could use the phone translator, it's easier that way. And maybe in the future I could put a version in English.**

 **Guest: Mucha gracias, de verdad te agradezco el comentario y que te gustase la historia. Para que sepas, normalmente actualizo esta historia una vez al mes y no esperes más, ya que aquí está la continuación.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero que lean el cap y que dejen un review.**

 **No le entretengo más, y vamos al cap.**

* * *

Las cortas vacaciones pasaron en un instante y nuestro querido peliverde estaba preparándose para ir a la academia nuevamente.

Estos días parecían que duraron tanto tiempo, casi dos meses según él.

Increíble ¿no?

Pero en estos momentos estaba teniendo una conversación bastante interesante con una persona que Alex había conocido.

-Es agradable saber que la investigación está avanzando.- Dijo Izuku frente a su computadora con sus auriculares con micrófono teniendo una conversación con un hombre por video llamada.

Hades estaba hablando con un hombre de rasgos occidentales de ojos verdes, de pelo rubio con un bigote cuidado y de buen tamaño. Estaba vistiendo una bata de laboratorio.

-*De no ser por los aportes del Dr. Mercer no habríamos podido progresar ni siquiera en 10 años.*- Dijo el hombre de nombre Edward en japonés, algo áspero en los bordes pero entendible perfectamente.

Probablemente se estén preguntante que era lo que estaba pasando.

Alex había hecho todo lo posible para recuperar sus títulos universitarios, doctorados y demás. Usando sus contactos logro acceder a unos exámenes para validar sus conocimientos.

Fue algo complicado ya que él no estaba en los registros de las universidades a las que había asistido.

Pero logro recuperarlos todos luego de presentar una tesis, presento una elaborada en base a información que tenía almacenada no solo en su cabeza, si no también de la información que tenía almacenada en una Memoria USB.

Información que había adquirido en su trabajo en Gentek.

La tesis había cumplido su función con creses, esto había llegado manos de varias cabezas de los campos de estudios y fue enviada a otros entornos en varios países.

Cuando Alex se enteró de esto, sonrió. Una sonrisa como cuando un lobo ve un conejo, estaba de vuelta en el juego.

Claro que Alex no pudo hacerlo solo, necesitaba un conejillo de indias para su tesis.

Fue ahí donde Izuku entro en acción.

Claro que él se había llevado parte del crédito de la investigación, algunos de los científicos quisieron conocer al peliverde. Este sabia bastantes cosas del tema, no tanto como Alex, pero probablemente él era quien más sabia de estos campos a su edad.

-Cambiando de tema, Señor Edward.- Dijo Izuku inclinándose un poco más cerca de su computador demostrando lo emocionado que estaba por el tema a tocar.- ¿Consiguió lo que le pedimos?

-*Ah, hablas de la Babosa Rosa.*- Dijo el doctor asintiendo mientras recordaba de lo que habían hablado hace unas semanas.

La Babosa Rosa era un animal de Australia, en una zona montañosa cerca de la ciudad de Narrabri, el estado australiano de Nueva Gales del Sur.

Se trataba de una babosa de 20 cm de color ojo neón.

Lo más curioso de esta babosa, no era su color, si no donde vive. Este animal vive en las paredes de un volcán.

Durante lo vivido en el Festival Deportivo, se dio cuenta de que aún le quedaba un gran camino por recorrer, no era invencible, era duro, pero definitivamente no invencible.

Si Todoroki lo hubiera usado sus llamas desde el principio o combinado ambos elementos, hubiera estado en grandes problemas.

Por un lado el fuego aun lo quemaba y la biomasa expuesta tenía que desecharla, mantenerla solo contaminará la que tenía por su cuerpo y si usaba su armadura, esta resistiría pero igual lo iba a cocinar como una langosta en agua hirviendo.

Y si alternaba rápidamente las temperaturas, es posible que sufriera un shock térmico. Prototipo o no, aún era un ser vivo.

Si realmente quería ser el mejor, tendría que mejorar su arsenal.

-*Sabe, fue algo difícil, pero finalmente las conseguí.*- Dijo el Dr. Edward.

Este salió de la pantalla para volver poco después con un contenedor de cristal con un pequeño ecosistema tropical húmedo. Dentro de eso, se podían ver dos babosas rosas.

-*Me resulta increíble lo que estaba haciendo, con esto, muchas vidas podrían salvarse.*- Dijo el Doctor sonriente mientas acercaba el contenedor a la cámara.- *Saluden al señor Midoriya*- Dijo a las babosas.

Izuku sonrió, era divertido como le estaba mostrando su futura comida.

La investigación era para crear un gel o sprai que resistiera altas temperaturas, esto sería de mucha utilidad para bomberos y demás.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que estas babosas no durarían ni 3 minutos vivos con el dúo. Izuku tenía que admitir que casi se sentía mal por estar a punto de consumir a una especie en peligro.

Casi.

Pero si tenían suerte, podrían incluirlas en el acta de protección de especies, claro que luego de que ellos hayan conseguido su mejora.

Luego de eso, ambos prototipos buscarían la manera de sobrevivir al congelamiento, la biomasa temperaturas bajo cero se cristaliza, haciéndola casi inútil a menos que pase por una lenta aclimatación.

Pero un paso a la vez.

En la video llamada el doctor saco el contenedor del frente de la cámara y la coloco detrás suyo.

-*Se las enviare en unos días, deberían estar allí en menos de una semana.*- Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.

Izuku le agradeció y apago la computadora.

El peliverde se dirigió para abrir las cortinas y ventana para que se ventilara su habitación.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como grises y negras nubes cubrían el cielo mientras que la lluvia caía sobre toda la ciudad.

-Demonios.- Murmuro el peliverde.

No podría irse como normalmente hacía, tendría que conseguir su paraguas y usar el tren a la academia. Ya que era peligroso correr por los tejados, no por él. Si no por las otras personas, un resbalón y sería muy malo para todos.

La verdad no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que uso el transporte.

* * *

Izuku ahora recordaba cuando fue la última vez que uso el transporte público, fue cuando obtuvo sus poderes.

Y realmente no extrañaba usar este medio.

El peliverde ahora estaba apretujado contra varias personas con las que compartía el transporte.

Era una suerte que ya que era un poco más alto su cabeza estaba libre para respirar.

Tantas personas, tantos ritmos cardiacos, tantos koseis y sus respectivos ADN cada uno diferente e único a su manera.

Fue encantador.

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas para Izuku, estaba sumamente inquieto. Se había acostumbrado a correr a la academia, sentía un poco de ansiedad por no poder hacerlo, se había convertido en un hábito.

 **BEEP BEEP**

Debajo de las capas de biomasa que conformaban la totalidad de Hades, su teléfono vibró al recibir una notificación.

Izuku la reviso viendo que era un informe policial que se estaba llevando a cabo en este preciso momento. Había configurado su teléfono para recibir informes policiales.

No era ilegal, tampoco es como si pudiera hacer algo con la información que adquiriese de aquí. Solo podía observar los hechos sin poder hacer nada para ayudar.

Era una especie de placer morboso.

Negando con la cabeza izuku desestimo lo que vio, no era nada de otro mundo, tampoco había presencia de un Kosei que pudiese estudiar con forme a lo que supo.

-Disculpa, ¿Eres Midoriya de la clase de Héroes?- Pregunto un hombre a su lado.

Izuku se giró para verlo. Pero al hacerlo confirmo su identidad haciendo que varios pasajeros del vagón se girasen a verlo.

-Buen trabajo en el festival, casi lo consigues.- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa suave.

Izuku solo lo miro de forma neutra, parece que el solo supo una parte de todo. Tal vez no vio el evento y solo leyó el periódico.

-Tu pelea contra el hijo de Endeavor fue asombrosa.- Dijo un adolecente más joven que Izuku.

-Realmente se me detuvo el corazón durante el evento.

-Es más imponente en persona.

Izuku miro al rededor, algo abrumado por la cantidad de personas que felicitaban su "monstruosa" actuación durante el festival.

-¡Esfuérzate, héroe!- Dijeron todos.

Pero a pesar de que no estaba particularmente orgulloso de que lo había hecho o como lo había hecho mejor dicho, sonrió en respuesta a los demás.

-¡Si!

* * *

Hades logro llegar 3 minutos antes de que sonara la primera campana siquiera, tiempo de sobra para dejar su paraguas en su respectivo lugar.

-¡Buenos días, Midoriya-kun!

Detrás suyo entro Iida vistiendo botas para la lluvia y un impermeable, ambos del mismo color verde, y debajo de este el uniforme de la academia.

-Buenos días.- Respondió distraídamente el peliverde.

Su atención estaba falsamente dirigida a las luces, pero miraba disimuladamente los movimientos de su amigo, había leído ciertos informes sobre Ignium.

Estaba estudiando a su amigo y ver que haría. Y de ser necesario detenerlo de hacer una estupidez.

-Iida-kun, que...

-Si es sobre mi hermano, te agradezco la preocupación.- Dijo Iida cortando cualquier posible charla sobre el tema.- Lamento haberte preocupado innecesariamente.

Después de eso, Iida fue caminando a su clase, dejando a Izuku el cual seguía mirando la luces.

Una vez que se había alejado lo suficiente, el peliverde bajo su cabeza hasta que su mirada se encontró con el suelo y soltó un suspiro.

-Mentiroso.

A pesar del olor a lluvia, o lo tranquilo que estaba su amigo, el peliverde supo perfectamente que estaba enmascarando sus emociones.

Pero aun así él fue a su clase para continuar con su día normal, tenía que hacer un par de cosas al finalizar el día.

Cuando llego el peliverde pudo escuchar como muchos estaban hablando de casos parecidos a lo que paso hoy en el vagón del tren, todos habían sido abordados por algunos admiradores.

Uno de los comentarios que particularmente le llamo la atención fue de Sero.

-Algunos chicos de primaria me dijeron "No te preocupes por eso"- Dijo mientras su cara reflejaba sus emociones.

Izuku reprimió una sonrisa divertida, a pesar de que era muy gracioso, era algo cruel.

-No te preocupes por eso.- Dijo de pronto Tsuyu.

En respuesta, Hanta se sintió derrotado, se tomó su cabello y grito.

-AHHHH.

Nadie le presto demasiada atención después de eso, cada uno estaba hablando de lo que había sido su mañana antes de llegar aquí.

Pero todo esto fue cortado cuando alguien deslizo la puerta y entro con un saludo.

-Buenos días.- Mencionó Aizawa Shota entrando a su salón de clases.

Sus alumnos respondieron de la misma forma. Algunos de ellos se percataron de la diferencia que había con su profesor en comparación a unos días atrás.

-¿Gero? Sensei, sus vendajes ya no están.- Menciono Tsuyu al ver que su maestro ya no parecía una momia.- Que alivio.

Aizawa se encogió un poco de hombros y respondió con un tono normal.

-La anciana se pasó con su tratamiento.- Menciono siendo algo indiferente. Antes de adoptar una expresión más seria.-

Más importante, hoy tendremos una clase especial de informática de héroes.

Muchos de los estudiantes ya estaban inquietos en sus sillas, debido a que UA le permitía una casi total libertad a los maestros a la hora de educar, podían poner todas las pruebas y de todo tipo que quisieran.

Pero todas y cada una de las teorías se vinieron abajo cuando el profesor continúo con su explicación.

-Nombres clave. Decidirán sus nombres de héroes.

En ese momento muchos de los alumnos sonrieron enormemente y gritaron de alegría.

-¡Haremos algo emocionante!

Claro que todo el ánimo murió nuevamente, dejando un ambiente de seriedad cuando Aizawa uso su kosei para aquietar a todos.

Nueva vez hecho eso, el continuo.

-Esto es relacionado a la elección en el draft de los héroes que mencioné el otro día. El cual empieza en segundo y tercer año, después de que los estudiantes han conseguido suficiente experiencia y pueden unirse inmediatamente a los héroes profesionales como apoyo.

Muchos asintieron las palabras del profesor con total logica. Al ver a sus alumnos asentir, Aizawa continuó.

-En otras palabras, para que envien ofertas a los de primer año como ustedes significa que estan interesados en su potencial futuro. Esas ofertas son canceladas y el interes muere hasta la graduación.

Ante lo que habia dicho el maestro, Mineta golpeo su mesa, sin que nadie le prestara atención.

-¡Los adultos son tan egoístas!

Por otro lado, cierta chica invisible hiso una pregunta competente.

-Así que tenemos que probarnos una vez somos elegidos, ¿no?- Pregunto Hagakure.

-Así es.

Aizawa saco un pequeño control de debajo de su escritorio y la apunto a la pizarra, de allí unas pequeñas luces aparecieron junto con varias informaciones.

-Estos son los totales de las ofertas.- Dijo Aizawa mostrando las ofertas.

"Clase A" Nro. De Ofertas.

Todoroki 4123

Midoriya 2900 +57 +4 +1

Bakugou 3562

Tokoyami 320

 **(Devil: Hay más, pero no quería aburrirlos mucho)**

Al ver las ofertas, Aizawa fue el primero en hablar.

-En otros años era más igualado, pero este año, la mayoría de los ojos están enfocados en estos tres.

Ante eso, varios alumnos comenzaron a hablar y decir lo que pensaban, algunos felices y otros no tanto.

-¡Gah! Que gran diferencia.- Dijo Kaminari llevando su cabeza hacia atrás en una mezcla de sorprendido y derrotado.

Del otro lado de la clase, Aoyama estaba echando humo.

-Esos pros no saben lo bueno cuando lo ven.

Por otro lado, alguien ya había pasado la sorpresa inicial y comenzó a analizar la tabla de resultados. Jiro fue la que comento lo que noto en la tabla.

-¿Todoroki primero, Bakugou segundo y Midoriya tercero...?

Al decir eso, más de uno comenzó a revisar la tabla a más detalle.

-No tuvo nada que ver con las posiciones del festival.- Comento Kirishima.

Pero como siempre, Hanta tenía que dar su granito de arena para esta situación.

-Algunas personas se asustaron por preguntar por aquel que estaba atado en el podio.

Este comentario alerto a Bakugou

-¡¿De que tendrían miedo?!- Grito con explosiones en sus palmas.

Pero, había personas que no estaban tomando tan bien esos resultados, pero por razones completamente diferentes.

-(Seguramente son por mi padre).- Pensó con recelo Shoto.

A pesar de que todos analizaron la tabla a detalle, solo una persona fue la que pregunto sobre unos datos muy particulares.

-Sensei- Llamo Momo, el cual la miro.- ¿Que significan esos otros números al lado de las ofertas de Izu-kun?

En ese momento muchos recién notaron los otros números junto a los resultados de Midoriya.

Por su parte el peliverde no quería preguntar, eventualmente le dirían que era eso, después de todo. No era algo malo, ¿o si?

-Sí, ¿Qué son?- Pregunto Kaminari curioso.

Aizawa suspiro, le hubiera gustado ahorrarse la explicación, pero ya que preguntaron les daría una respuesta acorde.

-Son ofertas que no vienen de agencias de héroes.- Respondió.

La sala quedo en silencio unos segundos antes de que murmullos se oyeran por todo el lugar.

Por su parte, Izuku estaba quieto esperando que continuara la explicación, estaba intrigado e interesado.

-¿Pueden hacer eso?- Pregunto Uraraka.

Pues al igual que muchos nunca habían oído que otras áreas oferten a estudiantes de héroes.

-Normalmente no, pero ellos fueron sumamente "asertivos" para que aceptemos su oferta.- Dijo Aizawa usando sus dedos al momento de decir la palabra con comillas.

De pronto, el peliverde tuvo un ligero mal sabor de boca, ¿Quien podría querer que sea pasante en un área que no sea ser héroe?

Las respuestas no fueron agradables.

-¿De qué son?- Pregunto Shoji.

-Empresas farmacéuticas, genéticas, ese tipo de cosas.- Dijo Aizawa haciendo que Izuku suelte un leve suspiro, pero al mismo tiempo, ese mal sabor aún no se había ido.- Al parecer captaste el interés de ellos por tus habilidades.

De cierta forma, Izuku esperaba que esto pasase algún día. Hay nuevos tipos de medicamentos que han surgido por la intervención de los Koseis.

Por ejemplo una pastilla hecha de una determinada planta, produce diferentes resultados si esa planta fue cultivada de forma natural o si fue cultivada con un kosei para el área.

Y las habilidades de un prototipo podrían no tener límites en esa área al poder manipular los organismos a ese punto.

Pero volviendo a la academia, Aizawa saco una carpeta de color verde con varios folios dentro.

-Estas son las ofertas de las empresas que no tienen nada que ver con el curso de héroes.- Caminando un poco el dejo la carpta en el escritorio del peliverde. Pero cuando volvía menciono algo muy peculiar.- Eso y una oferta para hacer una película.

-¿Eh?- Dijeron algunos, incluido el peliverde.

Izuku tomo la carpeta y comenzó a estudiarla. Para su suerte, el documento que solicitaba su ayuda para el área cinematográfica estaba al principio.

-Necesitan un monstruo para una película de terror.- Mencionó Izuku al leer el documento.

-Bastante acorde.- Dijo Jiro con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

La petición era simple en realidad. Actuar y matar a los protagonistas.

Resulta ser que algunos de los que estaban en el estadio el día del Festival Deportivo vieron el estado "monstruoso" de Izuku en su pelea contra Shino. Y quedaron encanados como fanáticos de terror.

Y lo mejor de todo, es que le ofrecían un porcentaje de las ventas.

-(Fiuuuu~ si esto de ser héroe no resulta, ser el monstruo de las películas no suena nada mal)- Pensó Izuku viendo las especificaciones de la película que querían hacer, un buen presupuesto, el elenco no estaba tan mal y el argumento, aunque algo trillado se salvaba.

Pero luego comenzó a leer los demás documentos, y a medida que Izuku escaneaba las solicitudes, un ceño fruncido comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro.

Primero fue nada más ayuda en un laboratorio, luego ya pedía la manipulación de elementos muy peligrosos para humanos normales, luego ya fue un estudio profundo de su kosei.

Su ceño fruncido alcanzo el punto máximo cuando reconoció unas peticiones militares.

Pero al final, la última página, fue la que hiso que la respiración del peliverde se detuviera.

-Gentek.

Murmuro viendo el nombre de la empresa que había enviado la última solicitud.

Tenía que calmarse, las posibilidades de que sea la misma empresa que dio origen a Zeus eran casi nulas.

Pero no inexistentes.

Tendria que hablar con Alex sobre esto, antes de que ocurra alguna desgracia como ocurrió en Manhattan. Un brote del virus era una cosa seria, pero si a eso le sumamos la variabilidad de los Koseis...

Ignorantes de todo esto, la clase continuaba normalmente, Aizawa sigue explicando.

-Manteniendo estos resultados en mente si alguien o no pregunto por ti, todos participaran en las pasantías. En la USJ, todos ya obtuvieron experiencia en combate contra villanos reales, pero aun es significativo que los pros los vean trabajando de primera mano.

Muchos asintieron a la explicación, tenía mucha lógica.

-¡Eso explica los nombres de héroe!- Dijo Sato.

A lo cual, cierta castaña le respondió.

-¡Las cosas se están poniendo divertidas!- Mencionó Uraraka.

Aizawa asintió ante el entusiasmo de sus retoños, esta vez lo permitiría.

-Bueno, esos nombres son temporales.- Acoto el profesor.- Pero si no son serios con esto...

-¡Tendrán que enfrentar un infierno luego!- Grito una voz nueva llegando al salon de clases.

Varios chicos, véase, Mineta, Kaminari y Sero sonrieron algo sonrojados ante la recién llegada, una despampanante pelinegra.

Ella camino bancando su cuerpo y sus activos, causando babeo en los mentalmente débiles.

-¡Porque muchos de los nombres de los estudiantes se vuelven reconocidos por la sociedad y terminan volviéndose nombres de héroes profesionales!- Dijo ella parándose junto al profesor Aizawa.

-¡Midnight!- Dijeron algunos felices por su visita.

-Bueno, así son las cosas.- Murmuro el profesor lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyeran. -Así que Midnight se asegurará que sus nombres estén bien. Yo no puedo hacer eso.

En ese momento un flash le llego a Aizawa de como había conseguido su nombre de héroe.

Ignorando eso, saco de debajo de su escritorio su siempre fiel bolsa de dormir amarilla, había pensado últimamente en comprarse una de esas bolsas de dormir con divisiones para las piernas, incluían un antifaz para dormir.

Costaba como 15$ más que la actual. Pero valía la pena.

-Cuando se dan a sí mismos un nombre, usen una imagen concreta de lo que quieren ser en el futuro, y puedan acercarse a ello.- Dijo el pelinegro con la bolsa de dormir en manos.- Eso es lo que significa cuando dicen, "Los nombres y las naturalezas frecuentemente coinciden". Como por ejemplo All Might.- Termino Aizawa.

Aun asi, el pelinegro entro en su bolsa y se acostó en el piso a dormir cerca de un rincón.

La clase A ya se había acostumbrado a este comportamiento así que simplemente continuaron con la clase, esta vez impartida por Midnight.

* * *

 _10 minutos después..._

-Bien, empiecen a presentar los nombres de héroes los que ya terminaron.- Dijo Midnight a la clase.

Esto causo que muchos reaccionaran de distintas maneras.

-(¡¿Tenemos que presentarlos?!)- Pensó/pregunto Kirishima.

-(Cielos, esto da muchos nervios.)- Pensó Hanta.

Pero para su suerte o desgracia, el primero en presentar su nombre de héroe fue Aoyama.

-Aquí voy...- Dijo sosteniendo su cartel frente a la clase antes de mostrarlo- "Héroe brillante: i cant stop twnkling"

De inmediato recibió respuestas de la clase.

-¡Es una frase!- Dijeron algunos.

Pero para asombro y consternación de muchos, Midnight les dijo que podía servir si quitaba unas cosas y usaba una contracción.

Muchos solo suspiraron.

-¡Yo sigo!- Rápidamente Mina paso al frente con un cartel con su nombre de héroe.- Alien Queen.

-¡¿Estás diciendo eso por la sangre acida?!- Dijo Midnight negando rotundamente la idea- ¡Detente!

Ser salvado por un Xenomorfo no suena nada agradable.

El ambiente era algo pesado, hasta ahora todos los nombres habían sido malos o negados.

-¡Gero!- Mensiono Tsuyu.- ¿Puedo ser la siguiente?

-Adelante, Tsu-chan.

Ella paso al frente y dijo unas palabras antes de presentar su nombre de héroe.

-He tenido en mente esto desde que estaba en primaria.- Ella giro su cartel para mostrar al resto de la clase.- Héroe de la temporada lluviosa, Froppy.

Midnight fue la primera en hablar sobre el nombre.

-Qué lindo, y es amigable. Me gusta. Es un claro ejemplo de un nombre que muchos amarán.

La clase claramente amo el nombre.

-Froppy Froppy Froppy Froppy.

Toda la clase alabo el nombre. Siendo sinceros fue uno de los mejores.

Por su parte, Izuku también estaba viendo su propio nombre de héroe.

Bufo divertido antes de negar con la cabeza.

No necesito pensar mucho en un nombre, pues ya lo sabía a la perfección. Le habían dado un nombre desde el día que nació como Prototipo.

La elección de nombres prosiguió con suavidad, cada uno presentando algún nombre ideal para cada uno o por lo menos no una desgracia.

Incluso Kirishima, el cual se nombró como "Red Riot" ya que había elegido ese nombre desde hace mucho. Que sus nuevas placas de armadura adquirieran una tonalidad más rojiza a medida que se asentaban fue un plus.

Todo iba bien, hasta que fue el turno de Bakugou

-"Rey Explosión Asesina"- Fue su nombre elegido.

-Probablemente no debas usar uno así.- Dijo Midnight.

-¡¿Por qué?!- Grito enojado.

-¡Deberías ser el chico explosivo!- Dijo Kirishima en broma causando un grito de enojo del rubio.

Apenas el salió, Uraraka fue la que subió al frente para exponer su nombre.

-Entonces, es mi turno... - Dijo antes de mostrar su nombre de héroe.- Uravity. Este es el nombre que pensé.

-Tiene estilo.- Dijo Midnight dando su visto bueno.

La pelinegra miro el reloj colgado en la pared y se sorprendió un poco por el poco tiempo que llevo todo este proceso.

-La elección de nombres va más suavemente de lo que pensé.- Menciono ella.- Los únicos que quedan son Bakugou el cual tiene que pensar nuevamente su nombre, Iida-kun y Midoriya, ¿no?

Algunos miraron a Izuku, el cual simplemente estaba mirando hacia afuera, ya había elegido su nombre. Pero estaba pensando en lo que había leído, Gentek.

El sonido de unos pasos llamaron la atención de Izuku, giro su cabeza para ver a Iida caminando hacia al frente de la clase.

Sin decir una palabra mostro el cartel con su nombre.

"Tenya"

Era lo que decía allí.

-¿También usaras tu primer nombre?- Pregunto Midnight recibiendo un asentimiento del peliazul.

-(Lo siento, hermano)- Pensó Iida apretando su puño.- (Aun no puedo llevar tu nombre)

Nadie noto esto para su suerte. Tenya volvió a su lugar después de unos segundos bajo la mirada de Midnight.

La cual poco después se posó sobre Izuku.

-Midoriya, pasa al frente.

Izuku asintió y paso al frente con cartel en mano. Una vez allí, lo mostró con orgullo a todos.

Algunos jadearon por el nombre.

-¿Midoriya?

-¿Ese no es el nombre por el que te llamaron en el ataque de la USJ?- Pregunto Kirishima.

Shoto asintió ante el comentario del pelirrojo.

-Siempre serás llamado de esa manera.

Izuku entendía a lo que se referían, había hecho muchas cosas. Con un nuevo nombre podría eludir a un par de villanos o a los medios, casi como una cuenta nueva.

Pero Izuku no quería eso, todo lo que había hecho era parte de él.

-Si.- Dijo Izuku.- Al principio me impusieron este nombre y no sabía qué hacer para poder llenarlo, llegue a pensar que era una maldición muchas veces.

Más de la que él quisiera recordar en realidad.

-Pero poco a poco, entendí mi papel y lo que realmente aspiro a llegar a ser, de ir más allá de mis propias limitaciones.- Izuku inhalo fuertemente antes de sonreír.- Este es mi nombre de heroe.

The Villain Hunter: Hades

Un nombre que impondría tanto respeto como admiración y miedo. No permitiría que ningún villano ande libre causando el mal, el será...

Aquel que consumirá el mal.

* * *

A penas llego la hora del almuerzo e Izuku salió disparado de su silla, no le importo si alguien llamaba su nombre. Necesitaba un lugar apartado donde pueda hablar con tranquilidad.

Lo encontró en la azotea de la academia.

Allí trabo la puerta con un poco de Biomasa, realmente no necesitaba que nadie lo interrogue luego de esta conversación.

Sacando su teléfono de su interior, rápidamente llamo a Alex.

El teléfono sonó varias veces mientras intentaba conectar con el número de Zeus.

Pero después de unos minutos se cortó, diciendo que el número estaba fuera del área de servicio.

Hades emitió un gruñido de preocupación y golpeo una pared del tejado.

Esto no podía estar pasando, Alex desapareció justamente cuando había recibido una oferta de esta empresa llamada Gentek.

Izuku había vivido casi lo mismo que Alex vivió durante el Brote del virus, por lo cual tenía una idea de quienes eran.

Que ellos estén aquí… le helaba la biomasa.

-Demonios...- Gruño mirando a la ciudad.

De pronto el teléfono de Izuku comenzó a sonar, revisando el identificador vio que era un número que no reconocía.

Izuku tomo aliento al momento de contestar, no le agradaba para nada, pero necesitaba respuestas.

-¿Hola?- Pregunto el peliverde.

 **-*Te tardaste en responder*-** Dijo Alex desde el otro lado de la linea.

-¡Alex!- Dijo Izuku aliviado, pero revisando si había alguien más aquí arriba.- No tienes ni idea de lo que paso, recibi una oferta de...

 **-*Gentek*-** Dijo cortando lo que estaba por decir su pupilo **.- *Lo se***

-¿Qué?- Pregunto antes de entender- Así que también te mandaron una solicitud.

 **-*Así es.*-** Respondió Alex.- * **Pero no es por lo que crees, me ofrecieron trabajo por mi investigación. Estoy en el aeropuerto, rumbo a su oficina central en Estados Unidos***

-¿Que? ¿No pensabas decírmelo?

 **-*No le vi importancia, dudo que sean la misma Gentek, es una empresa relativamente nueva.*-** Respondió Alex.- ***Veré si puedo convertirme en su accionista para investigar lo que hacen, y de encontrar algo malo, cortarlo de raíz***

Izuku frunció el ceño, pero era lo único que podía hacer por ahora.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te iras?

 **-*Una semana máximo, tengo otros asuntos que atender***

Uno de estos asuntos era aclarar que Alex no poseía relación con la familia Mercer de este mundo, la cual había perdido a un miembro de su familia...

El mismo día que Alex llego.

 **-*Cuida tus espaldas, chico. No hagas nada estúpido y mantente vivo**.*- Dijo Alex antes de cortar la llamada.

Izuku se quedó sentado unos minutos en la azotea pensando en que debería hacer. Sabía que tarde o temprano a alguien le llamaría la atención su Kosei.

El mismo Katsuki lo había dicho, antes de su pelea.

El peliverde se preguntaba quien más habría estado interesado en las aplicaciones que podría tener, tendría que irse con cuidado para no pisar una mina.

Pero por ahora lo único que podía hacer era estar atento y fingir que todo estaba bien.

Levantándose de su lugar se dispuso a irse del lugar, quizás aun podía llegar al comedor y comprar algo.

-Midoriya.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras se encontró con Kaminari, el cual se estaba rascando el cuello.

-Kaminari.- Dijo algo sorprendido Hades por encontrarlo aquí, fue muy repentino, quizás demasiado.

-Alex-sensei sabe de genética y Koseis, ¿no?- Pregunto Kaminari.

Sin que el rubio lo notase Izuku se tensó levemente, y su mirada se afilo. Esta pregunta era demasiado específica y conveniente.

Izuku decidió seguirle el juego.

-Así es.- Respondió el peliverde.- Pero no está por ahora, salió de viaje.

Esto pareció deprimir al rubio.

-Pero, yo conozco un poco de su investigación.- Dijo Izuku de un modo peligroso.

-Eso es genial.- Dijo el rubio feliz antes de aflojar el cuello de su camisa.- Me han aparecido estas cosas.

En ese momento toda desconfianza de Izuku desapareció antes de acercarse a observar que le estaba pasando a su compañero.

A ambos lados del cuello del rubio había una hilera de "lunares" del tamaño de monedas pequeñas de color amarillo, que comenzaban desde detrás de la oreja y bajaban hasta donde no podía ver por la camisa.

-¿Te duele?- Pregunto Izuku.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-No realmente, a veces me pican como tras partes, pero no realmente.

Izuku asintió.

-¿Cuándo empezó a aparecer?- Pregunto nuevamente el peliverde, necesitaba toda la información que pudiera conseguir.

-Más o menos hac días.

Izuku frunció el ceño, era la misma fecha del Festival y cuando había forzado el Kosei de Kirishima.

-¿Hay otro síntoma?- Pregunto Izuku.

-Me pican los antebrazos.

Al escuchar eso, Hades frunció el ceño bastante. Sin esperar permiso de su paciente subió su manga del rubio hasta antes de los bíceps.

-Oye.- Protestó Kaminari.

Pero se calló cuando vio esos mismos lunares aparecer en su antebrazo.

Pero Izuku noto las pequeñas espinas en hilera que se estaban formando cerca de estos y de cómo estos estaban unidos por una membrana.

-¿Que me está pasando?- Pregunto Kaminari.

-Anguila eléctrica.- Murmuro Izuku.

Esto no le gustaba, de alguna manera ya sea por su presencia, interacción o exposición a ellos, esto había sido culpa de Izuku.

De alguna forma había provocado una mutación espontanea en sus compañeros.

Y sus Koseis con ellos.

* * *

?

El sonido de desgarre de carne reboto por la paredes de una habitación levemente iluminada.

Una habitación donde en un principio habían 2 Nomus, ahora solo había uno de ellos.

Este había atacado a su igual a sangre fría. No solo eso, ahora se estaba alimentando de su carne.

Este Nomu poseía la piel negra como algunos de su clase, tenía una estructura humanoide, su tamaño no era demasiado mayor al de una persona promedio. Poseía dos ojos y una cara sin rasgos faciales.

Pero había dos cosas que lo separaban del resto de los de su tipo. En primera eran las marcas verdes brillante que tenía en su piel. Los cuales podía iluminar u opacar a su voluntad, los usaba en la oscuridad.

La segunda cosa eran los dientes aserrados en su boca los cuales estaban en sintonía con su lengua bífida.

 **CRUNCH**

Con sus poderosas mandíbulas rompió el hueso del Nomu que había asesinado y continuó comiéndoselo.

Y la última diferencia era que este si tenía conciencia y usaba su libre albedrío para matar a los de su clase.

No, no los mataba.

Los cazaba.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Me disculpo por la tardanza de un cap "canonico" pero como ven uno he dejado de actualizar.**

 **Tal vez la semana siguiente actualice o Nomu-chan o Amor apache.**

 **Y talvez haga una segunda parte de Berserk Time.**

 **Dejen en los comentarios que les pareció este cap y que les gustaría que actualice.**

 **Se que fue algo corto, pero tenia que volver a tomar el hilo de la historia. No me maten.**

 **Bueno, volviendo al capítulo de hoy vimos unas cosas interesantes. La aparición de Gentek y la evolución de algunos koseis de los de la clase A.**

 **Dejen sus teorías en los comentarios.**

 **Por cierto, ¿Les gustaría que haga un nuevo Op y ED? O ¿no?**

 **Y eso sería todo por esta actualización no se vayan sin dejar su apoyo, una favoriteada y una seguida.**

 **Jaja, nos vemos.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	24. Evolución

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido publicó. Aquí su amigo Devil de TheDevilZero trayéndoles un nuevo cap de esta alucinante serie.**

 **Ha pasado casi un mes desde la actualización y ya era momento de esto.**

 **Ahora, vamos al fic de este mes.**

 **Y por cierto, feliz Halloween o día de todos los santos.**

 **Ahora, vamos a los Reviews.**

 **Funka1999: Gracias por el apoyo como en cada capítulo, y tranquilo no lo haré muy Op. Y no precisamente tiene que ser mutaciones con animales, sino más bien su kosei transformado en algo nuevo. Lo verás en este cap.**

 **Lo del Nomu es un secreto y lo sabrás más adelante no quiero hacerte spoilers.**

 **Y las babosas...**

 **Nechroz: Muchas gracias por el apoyo y las respuestas a esas preguntas lo sabrás en este capítulo, así como unas cosas interesantes.**

 **bladetri: Gracias.**

 **MasasinMaze: Gracias, eso lo podrás saber en este capítulo el cual esta interesante, creo yo. Es buena la teoría pero no son los mismos. Este es otro.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: No te preocupes, aunque tardes un poco, si comentas no hay problema. Jaja. No dios, pero algo más fuerte, sí.**

 **Te respondería punto por punto pero estoy algo corto de tiempo, así que solo puedo decir que disfrutes el cap.**

 **Tengo que admitir que me atrapaste con tu enumeración.**

 **Guest: No hay problema, gracias por dejar comentario. En el cap actual podrás ver un par de cosas más para continuar con la historia y lo de los poderes, sí. O al menos en su mayoría, ya que hay algunas cosas que son muy agresivas para su repertorio, o al menos por ahora.**

 **xanatrix742: Gracias, y si. Déjame decirte que son buenas teorías y lo sabrás al leerlo.**

 **unfanmas: Gracias por los 3 Reviews XD. Gracias por el apoyo y por el comentario actuado jaja. Espero leerte en este cap.**

 **ElYoker2002: Tu comentario me dejo pensando y tienes razón. No voy a decir en qué ya que quiero que pienses lo que sería más factible o propenso a pasar. Pero te aviso, no es Poseidón.**

 **Camaronbrujo: No me mude, trate de ir ahí. Pero no me gustó mucho la plataforma. Y si, sé que que lo han hecho pero no es plagio ya que es muy inferior.**

 **Bueno, dejando eso de lado. Es momento de ir al capítulo.**

 **No los entretengo más y vamos al lio.**

 **AL CAP.**

* * *

Kirishima se despertó temprano como ya era costumbre, había puesto la alarma a las 6:30 de la mañana.

Algo adormecido salió de su cama y comenzó su rutina diaria, la cual iba desde tomar un baño hasta peinarse, también ver si es que tenía su tinte para el cabello.

Pero desde hace unos días, había una nueva tarea que había agregado a su mañana.

-Veamos.- Dijo el pelirrojo viendo que tenía todos sus materiales para su actividad.

Pulirse.

El joven que vestía en estos momentos solamente unos shorts negros activo su kosei.

La piel en todo su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, haciendo que se segmentara antes de que cambien a un color más oscuro. En menos de un minuto el joven estaba cubierto de escamas sumamente duras de un color marrón rojizo y sus uñas pasaron a ser garras.

-Genial.- Dijo Kirishima posando un poco al verse en el espejo.

Aun no se acostumbraba del todo a su cambio, pero tenía que decir que le encantaba. Desde que Midoriya hiso esa cosa con él se sentía más fuerte y mucho más resistente.

Estaba seguro de que podría resistir la mayoría de los golpes de Midoriya, pudo resistir las explosiones de Bakugou. Se preguntaba qué tan fuerte son sus escamas.

Pero bueno, era momento de una actividad que había aprendido a amar.

Pulirse.

El pelirrojo saco un pote de un gel con queratina y otros elementos, aplico un poco de esta en su brazo lleno de placas y luego uso un pulidor pequeño para lo demás.

Pudo sentir como el pulidor esparcía la sustancia y esta se adentraba en sus placas, no solamente nutriéndolas, si no también dándoles más brillo, viveza y dureza.

Así como las uñas de los humanos y las garras de las bestias, las placas de Kirishima estaban hechas de una combinación de keratina aunque tenían algo de carbono por lo cual eran más duras.

Un suspiro de satisfacción escapo de los labios del pelirrojo cuando comenzó a hacerlo en su espalda. Era como cuando esta te picaba y te rascas, era simplemente genial.

Pero bueno, una vez que había terminando su ritual mañanero, el cual termino con vestirse con su uniforme, fue a desayunar.

Este también había sufrido un ligero cambio, su desayuno había cambiado a una dieta rica en hierro no solamente para sus escamas si no también para la oxigenación en su sangre para que su kosei no lo dañe.

Eso había pasado la primera vez, un déficit de hierro.

El hierro posibilita la formación de la hemoglobina, la proteína de los glóbulos rojos que permite transportar el oxígeno a los tejidos del organismo. Asimismo, fortalece la calidad de la sangre y aumenta la resistencia al estrés y las enfermedades, previene la fatiga, estimula la piel sana y la resistencia a las enfermedades.

Si no lo consumía, poco a poco se deterioraría su nueva mejora.

Pero bueno, eso no volvería a pasar. Enfrentaría su nuevo Kosei y no temería. Midoriya le dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

* * *

Izuku tenía mucho que preocuparse.

Hace tan solo unos minutos, Kaminari había acudido a él con un problema, una leve comezón según el rubio. Pero no podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

¿Tenía por qué preocuparse?

Si

¿Estaba alterado?

Un poco

¿Estaba siendo paranoico?

Tal vez, pero tenía todo el derecho de estarlo.

Lo de Kaminari no era normal, era... forzado.

Esto tampoco era natural, fue provocado por la intervención humana, su intervención. Como la creación de rosas azules, imposibles en la naturaleza.

Pero no con la genética.

Y ese es el punto que estaba preocupando al peliverde. Estaba preocupado más que nada, en el peor de los casos podría ser una epidemia y más horrible de los casos...

Podrían estar enfrentando un nuevo brote.

Una sepa mutada y engendrada en los propios cuerpos de sus compañeros. Más agresiva, impredecible y cámbiate que el BlackLight mismo.

Esa idea era aterradora.

Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo una pequeña parte del joven quería ver ese resultado.

No tenía idea si era por algún remanente de Greene, o si era su propia naturaleza de virus que le decía que mejorara y creciera, que sea perfecto.

El peliverde sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas. Tenía cosas más graves que pensar en este mismo momento.

El joven abrió la puerta de la sala de clases pero no entro, se quedó mirando a sus compañeros, los cuales dejaron de poner atención al profesor para ver a su compañero.

-¿Midoriya?- Preguntó Jiro, la única que logro decir algo.

Izuku no dijo nada en ese primer momento, pero bajo la sombra de su capucha activo un herramienta que pensaba que nunca usaría.

Visión de infectado.

Esta era un tanto diferente a la Visión Térmica que normalmente usaba para poder ver a sus presas. Esta le permitía ver si había agentes virales en los cuerpos de las personas o animales.

Todo en su visión se volvió azul, eso significaba que no había nada viral allí, luego miro a sus compañeros, ahí se preocupó.

-Tú, tú, tú, ustedes...- Dijo apuntando a varios de sus compañeros.- Vengan conmigo.

Después de eso se fue de ahí y espero en el pasillo.

-¿Debemos ir?- Preguntó Kirishima retóricamente, era una pregunta abierta, no iba directamente a sus compañeros o el profesor.

Aizawa se encogió de hombros antes de detener su clase y tomar una pequeña siesta, antes de escribir en el pizarrón "Estudio libre" y meterse en su saco.

Los que fueron señalados por Midoriya comenzaron a levantarse de alli y salir al pasillo para seguirlo. Los demás se quedaron en sus lugares sin saber que hacer exactamente.

-¿Que estará pasando?- Preguntó Todoroki.

Mientras tanto afuera en el pasillo, el peliverde guió al grupo a un aula vacía y una vez que todos estaban dentro cerró la puerta con llave. De ser necesario los pondría a todos en cuarentena, el tiempo que sea necesario.

-¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí, Deku?- Preguntó Bakugou.

Izuku solo pudo suspirar.

* * *

10 minutos después, la pizarra del aula donde se habían metido, la cual era un laboratorio en realidad. Uno bien equipado para todo lo que necesitaba para sus experimentos.

En la pizarra había un montón de fórmulas muy complejas para que los jóvenes pudieran entender.

-No, no, no.- Gruño Izuku antes de borrar las formulas furiosamente, esta era la tercera vez que ocurría.

Rápidamente volvió a llenar la pizarra con nuevas fórmulas y nombres de compuestos que pocos conocían.

-Llevamos 10 minutos sentados en este lugar.- Dijo de pronto Shoji el cual escaneaba la pizarra una y otra vez tratando de descifrar lo que le pasaba a Midoriya.

No ayudaba que el este murmurando, analizando muestras del él y los demás en esta sala en todos los microscopios y que anote en planillas diferentes.

No ayudaba esa loca comezón en todo su cuerpo.

Finalmente alguien perdió los estribos.

-¿¡Que carajos hacemos aquí, nerd de mierda?!- Preguntó Bakugou.

Izuku dejo de escribir con el plumón y lo bajo lentamente. Finalmente lo tiró sobre la mesa con un suspiro de derrota.

Había tratado de ver si es que existía la posibilidad de que estos cambios hayan sido producidos de manera espontánea, pero los números no cuadraban.

-Previniendo una epidemia.- Dijo Izuku mientras se recostaba sobre la mesa para ver a sus compañeros de clase que sabía que estaban cambiando.

Shoji, Tokoyami, Kaminari, Kirishima, Katsuki, Mineta, Sero, Sato, Ojiro en incluso

-¿Epidemia?- Preguntó Ojiro preocupado e intrigado.- ¿De qué?

-De nosotros mismos.- Dijo con algo de pesar el peliverde.

-¿Eh?- Preguntaron.

Izuku suspiró, tendría que explicarlo ahora.

-¿Todos vieron la nueva forma de Kosei de Kirishima, no?- Preguntó Hades

-Si

-¿Cómo no verlo?

Esas respuestas hicieron a prototipo asentir. Kirishima por su lado se quitó la mitad superior de su uniforme y uso su Kosei, incluso llego al punto de levantar sus placas.

Katsuki solo miro cautelosamente todo lo que pasaba, algo no le gustaba.

-Yo lo cause. - Dijo de pronto Izuku.

Esto claro fue una bomba que le explotó en la cara a muchos.

-¿Que tú qué?- Preguntó Kaminari mientras que de manera inconsciente sus lunares se iluminaron.

Ahora todos lo miraron, no fue hasta que todos miraron al rubio que este se dio cuenta de su problema. También se quitó el saco y se remango la camisa.

-Genial.- Dijo el rubio.

-Habla.

Pero había otros que aún se mantenían centrados en el tema. Para su consternación y asombro había sido Bakugou quien le había dicho, o mejor dicho ordenado, que continuase.

-Es posible que mi kosei haya reaccionado con el de Kirishima para producir eso.- Dijo Izuku mientras miraba sus notas, tanto tiempo con Alex, tanto dentro como fuera, le han dado estos conocimientos.

-¿Estas tratando de decir que nuestros koseis han entrado en una especie de resonancia debido al tiempo que hemos estado contigo, impulsados no solo por nuestra propia genética, sino también por nuestro desarrollo hormonal como adolecentes?

Todos se quedaron callados y giraron a ver a Sato el cual había dicho probablemente la pregunta más inteligente en... probablemente en toda su vida.

-S-si.- Dijo Izuku sin estar seguro de si debía responder, esa pregunta había sido muy precisa.

Según Izuku había teorizado, habían quedado en el ambiente remanentes pequeños de BlackLight, demasiado pequeños como para causar algún daño, los glóbulos blancos de todo ser vivo podrían eliminarlos. Pero quizás haya sido ese el problema.

Es posible que sus cuerpos hayan absorbido la información de esos remanentes para causar una paulatina y lenta mutación.

-¿Cómo supiste eso?- Preguntó Hanta.

Sato solo le dio un mordisco al alimento que tenía en sus manos antes de responder. Este era bolsa de papas con mucha sal.

-Están en las notas de Midoriya.- Dijo Sugarman levantando las notas que habían estado junto al microscopio donde había estado una muestra de piel suya.

-¿Entendiste mis notas?- Preguntó Izuku.

-¿Entendiste sus notas?- Preguntó Mineta el cual trataba de entender lo que estaba escrito alli y para el no tenían sentido, por más de que le de vuelta.

-Parece el libro del mal.- Mencionó Tokoyami al ver el libro el cual tenía cosas muy dudosas.

Mineta seguía tratando de darle sentido a lo que leía y se rasco la cabeza. Al hacerlo de forma accidental desprendió una de esas bolas.

 **FLUP**

Apenas esta se había separado la pelota morada se inflo como un globo de helio, ahora era del tamaño de una pelota de playa.

Mineta se quedó con la mandíbula contra el suelo, sin creer que había logrado hacer eso. Pero finalmente se alegró, tanto que fue a abrazar la pelota, como siempre esta no se pegó a él y comenzó a probarla.

Ahora estaba usando la bola como si fuera una pelota saltarina.

-BUAAGH

La atención de todos se la llevo Sato cuando comenzó a vaciar su estómago en uno de los basureros. Ojiro fue a ver qué tal estaba, no se dio cuenta de que su cola actuaba raro.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó el rubio.

-¿De qué estaba hablando?- Preguntó mientras se secaba el sudor y hacia lo posible para recomponerse. Se sentía igual a como se despertó en la mañana, pero con nauseas.

Izuku noto que estaba muy deshidratado cuando dijo eso, demasiado. ¿Este era un efecto colateral de algún tipo?

-Ahhh... ahhh

Ahora Shoji quería estornudar, estaba temblando y se lo notaba algo pálido.

-Ten.- Mencionó Tokoyami pasándole un pañuelo.

Este tomo el pañuelo entre sus manos y justo cuando estaba por estornudar, el peliverde pudo notar algo extraño con su piel.

-¡ACHU!

Cuando Shoji estornudo, desapareció.

-¿Shoji?- Preguntó Hanta mirando el lugar antes de acercarse y pasar su mano en donde había estado su compañero.

Solo para encontrarse con que seguía ahí.

-¿Si?- Preguntó el mismo hombre pulpo.

-¿Eres invisible?- Preguntó Ojiro desinteresado mientras se sentaba, se sacaba los zapapos y se rascaba los pies.

-No.- Dijo Izuku usando su visión térmica.- Se camuflo con el ambiente.

Cuando termino de decir eso, el que desapareció volvió a la normalidad, pero esta vez en su piel se podía notar una cierta textura como la de los pulpos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó impresionado mientras miraba la mano por donde había hablado mientras que en la otra había lo que parecía ser un pico como el de un pulpo.

-Midoriya.- Llamo Hanta mientras se rascaba el dorso de sus antebrazos.- ¿Que está pasando?

-¡Midoriya-kun!

Iida lo llamo justamente antes de que sus antebrazos brotaran lo que parecía ser 3 tubos unidos que apuntaban hacia arriba.

Hanta no se quedó atrás cuando de pronto del dorso de sus antebrazos brotase lo que parecía ser un bolígrafo picudo de manera inclinada.

-¿Ah?- Preguntó Hanta impresionado, pensaba que esto iba a doler ya que rompió su piel...- Ahhhhh!

Y ahí estaba el dolor, más que nada fue por la sorpresa que se tiro al piso y levantó algo de polvo, este llego inevitablemente a Iida.

-¡Achu!

 **RUUUUUM**

De los tubos en los brazos de Iida surgió el rugido de un motor así como en el de sus piernas, pero en sus brazos de estos salió fuego, como unos quemadores.

-¡Dark Shadow!- Dijo Tokoyami.

Y por si esto no hubiera sido suficiente, el kosei del hombre pájaro se manifestó de manera imprevista.

-¡RAAAG!- Rugió un cambiado Dark Shadow.

Era más grande, aun con la luz del día se notaba la diferencia de tamaño, sus brazos pasaron a convertirse en alas con manos, como las tendrían las arpías, en su cabeza se había formado lo que parecía ser un sombrero y tenía algo como unas plumas amarillas en el pecho.

-Esto no es normal.- Mencionó Ojiro mientras veía su pie parecerse a una mano humana y su cola parecía que era más elástica ahora, podía sentir con su lengua como sus colmillos cambiaban levemente.

-¿Tu no sufriste ningún cambio?- Preguntó Kirishima a Bakugou.

-Produje esta mierda.- Dijo mostrando en su mano una especie de gel transparente.

-Midoriya, mira esto.

Finalmente, Kaminari llamo su atención mientras que procedía a encender y apagar las luces en su piel al ritmo de la música electrónica.

Hades solo se palmeo la cara.

Esto era simplemente un caos.

* * *

-Gracias por la presentación, Alex...- Comenzó un renombrado científico antes de negar con su cabeza.- Quiero decir, Dr. Mercer.

 **-Fue un placer.-** Dijo Alex, vestido con una bata blanca de laboratorio encima de una camisa y pantalones de vestir con zapatos a juego.

En estos momentos, el Dr. Alex J. Mercer había terminado una presentación sobre posibles aplicaciones de los Koseis en los campos de la genética y farmacéutica a un nuevo nivel.

Curiosamente esta había sido casi la misma presentación que había realizado antes de ser contratado para Gentek. Y al igual que en su viejo mundo pudo verlos.

 **-(Idiotas...)-** Pensó Alex.

Pudo notarlos perfectamente en el público, personas que podrían llegar a utilizar su investigación para fines nefastos y completamente egoístas.

Pero había una diferencia esencial entre esa ocasión y esta. Esta vez no se iba a vender al mejor postor, esta vez iba a acabarlos a la más mínima señal de malicia.

Alex había hecho su propia investigación sobre los villanos de este mundo... lo que menos necesitaban eran poderosas armas biológicas con las que matarse más rápido.

Pero no todo era malo, había conocido a eminencias en distintos campos de la ciencia de este mundo, y muchos de ellos estaban verdaderamente interesados en las aplicaciones altruistas de su investigación.

Estos, son los que atraerá para formar parte de New Gentek.

Gentek en este mundo era una empresa farmacéutica relativamente nueva que había sido la primera empresa en conseguir la patente de usar Koseis en sus investigaciones. Pero recientemente han entrado en un declive.

Es por eso que cuando los directivos oyeron sobre la investigación de Alex no dudaron en ofrecerle trabajo para poder recuperarse.

Zeus había aceptado la oferta, no sin antes haber comprado las acciones a bajo pareció a los antiguos inversionistas que pensaban que la empresa no se iba a recuperar.

Con algo de "manipulación" y "convencimiento" el prototipo logro hacerse con cerca del 30% de la totalidad de la empresa. Había conseguido otro 10% y lo había puesto a nombre de Izuku.

Pero como el aún era menor de edad, un adulto podía firmar en su lugar, ósea Alex. Esto no solo lo convertía en el mayor accionista, si no en la misma cabeza de la empresa.

Había miembros de la milicia y algunos políticos entre los que vieron su presentación.

Como cabeza de la empresa, podría hacer tratos con ellos, vendiéndoles suplementos alimenticios, mejores soluciones salinas y demás.

El dinero y el prestigio que generaría eran solo un plus a lo que verdaderamente Alex apuntaba.

Contactos.

Sabía que los militares podían vender sus armas a terroristas, villanos, etcétera, los políticos no se quedaban igual. Gracias a sus tratos, el tendría una oportunidad para rastrearlos y eliminar la infección.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

 **-Disculpen, tengo una llamada.**

Al decir eso, Alex se disculpó y se alejó de las personas para poder contestar una llamada.

Era la de Izuku.

 **-¿Que sucede, Chico?-** Preguntó en voz baja

-*No te imaginas lo que pasó*

Durante los siguientes minutos, el joven había estándole contando al Prototipo mayor todo lo que había pasado con lujo de detalles. Había incluido una descripción exacta de las mutaciones de sus compañeros.

Alex estaba... en conflicto.

Por un lado quería dejar esta conferencia e ir directamente a ver con sus propios ojos lo que le había pasado a esos jóvenes. Además de que claro estaba preocupado por ellos.

Por lo que había descrito, pareciera ser que la mutación forzada de Kirishima había desencadenado la mutación de los demás.

El que todos hayan mutado en un periodo de tiempo relativamente igual solo podía significar que era el inicio de la epidemia o que fue un efecto dominó, parecido a cuando alguien bosteza, solo se necesita que uno empiece. Esta era una medida de los organismos para sincronizar relojes biológicos con los de su grupo.

Con forme izuku le explicaba la situación, Alex cada vez más desacreditaba su primera suposición de una epidemia, ya que sus "mejoras" parecían ser estables.

 **-Quiero que me mandes a mi correo de forma detallada lo que descubras sobre ellos, ¿entendido?-** Dijo Alex en un tono que no daba lugar a disensiones.

Además, desde hace tiempo había tenido la teoría de la "Segunda Forma".

-*Si.*

 **-Bien, me gustaría explorar esas muestras también, para ver si no hay riesgo de nada.**

Izuku asintió no iba a contradecirlo, si bien esto podía atentar en contra de la privacidad de sus compañeros, era mejor eso que todos se conviertas en monstruos esclavos de sus koseis.

-*Te las envió al salir de clases.*

 **-Perfecto.-** Dijo Alex complacido- **Y vigila que no haya más gente con la que hayas tenido contacto que comience a mutar.**

-*Entendido.*

Alex estaba por decir más, pero se calló al ver a una persona más llegar al lugar de la conferencia.

 **-Te hablo luego.**

Cortó sin esperar a que su aprendiz dijera algo más y se acercó a esa persona.

-Hola, Alex.- Dijo una joven adulta.

 **-Dana.-** Saludo a la hermana del Alex de este mundo.

* * *

Mientras tanto de vuelta en Japón, el peliverde guardo su teléfono en la chaqueta de su uniforme, las clases terminarían en unos 5 minutos y no creía que haría mucha diferencia volver a la clase.

Mando a todos de nuevo al aula mientras él se quedaba a ordenar todo y eliminar la evidencia por así decirlo. Guardo las muestras de sus compañeros en cápsulas plásticas esterilizadas y las etiqueto de manera correcta.

Abrió su pecho como si fuera un cierre y agarro las muestras en ese espacio, todas dentro de su cuerpo. No podía dejar que alguien las tomara por mero accidente, mejor prevenir que enfrentarse a una epidemia.

La mente del joven estaba dando vueltas al comentario que le había dado Alex hace unos minutos.

"Vigilar con quien había tenido contacto"

Eso podría ser muy amplió, tomando en cuenta que solía salir a correr por los tejados... ¿Quién sabe quién había tocado algo relacionado con él?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que se refiera a eso.- Mencionó mientras pensaba en lo que se refería.

Compartir el mismo oxígeno no podría causar esto... bueno sí. Pero este no es el caso.

Quizás se refiera con quien había estado en contacto cercano.

-No...

De inmediato un nudo se le formo en la garganta, esto podría significar que las chicas podrían ser portadoras de algo y es por su culpa.

-Imposible.- Se negó.

No había visto cambios en ninguna de las chicas y visión viral no demostró nada, significaba que realmente no había nada.

Tenía que pensar con quien había tenido contacto...

-Ah.- Dijo al recordar a esa persona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hola, Neito.- Dijo Izuku mientras cerraba la puerta de un aula de clase y la llaveaba para que nadie los moleste.

-Izuku de la clase A.- Siseo el diría otras cosas más sobre la despreciable clase, pero no lo iba a hacer con el estando tan cerca.

El rubio tenía que admitir que él le daba un poco de miedo.

-Quiero que respondas unas preguntas.- Dijo Izuku mientras se acercaba cada vez más al rubio e incluso uso la diferencia de altura para tratar de intimidarlo.

Pero Neito se resistía al asedio.

-Jamás respondería las preguntas de un miembro de la clase A

Internamente, el joven peliverde sonrío ante esto. Ya habia esperado este tipo de resistencia y francamente el, al igual que muchos otros iba a disfrutar de esto.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

Cuando dijo eso, Izuku asumió su forma de armadura. Pero esta era un tanto diferente a la de la última vez.

Ahora era completamente negra y dejaba descubierta el área de sus bíceps y parte de su abdomen en la cual eran visible sus músculos tan negros como la armadura, y entre estos había un brillo verde. En su cabeza yacían dos cuernos curvados que apuntaban al cielo, en medio de estos había 3 crestas las cuales combinaban con las "rendijas" del casco. Sus hombreras se agrandaron y sus manos y pies se volvieron garras. Y en su espalda baja aparecieron dos cortes como los de un smoking.

Sin duda su apariencia era atemorizante y demoníaca. Algo muy digno de "Hades, El Rey del Inframundo".

 **-Ahora... ¿vas a decirme lo que quiero oír?**

5 minutos después...

La situación estaba de esta manera.

Neito, aquel que se negaba a responder las preguntas de Hades, estaba de cabeza en un capullo de biomasa sostenido al techo por una cuerda del mismo material. Mientras que Hades estaba sentado con las piernas sobre la mesa dándole un vistazo al rubio de sus garras verdes en los pies. Mientras que tenía en sus manos con garras una libreta con un bolígrafo.

-Y la última en la lista es Komori-san la cual puede hacer crecer hongos...

Monoma había soltado la sopa, mejor dicho había soltado la olla entera. Le había dado a Izuku una larga lista de los Koseis de todos sus compañeros, incluido una serie de puntos fuertes y débiles de cada uno, incluido lo que él pudo notar.

A pesar de que todo esto era del interés de Hades, no había nada relacionado a un aumento repentino o nada parecido.

Tal parece que ellos no habían pasado tanto tiempo con el como para hacer que aparezcan cambios, y si ellos no contraían nada, menos en resto de U.A.

-(Entonces están a salvo).- Pensó mientras golpeaba suavemente la punta del bolígrafo contra donde debería estar su boca.

Entonces no había razón para este interrogatorio.

 **-Suficiente.-** Dijo Izuku levantándose.

Neito se calló repentinamente cuando vio al ser acercarse a él. Estaba bastante intimidado y había dicho todo lo que sabía, rezaba para que él no se comiera su alma.

Hades tomo su cabeza y la acerco a su casco. El rubio pudo sentir el calor irradiando del ser.

 **-¿Es todo lo que sabes?**

Neito se encogió un poco antes de responder.

-Me orine en la cama hasta los 12 años.

Hades no dijo nada antes de soltar en su cara un potente chorro de gas.

 **-BUAAAH**

Inmediatamente el rubio cayó dormido. Este había sido una versión sintetizada del kosei de Midnigth, algo más neutro para ambos géneros.

Pero por precaución abrió la ventana para que se ventile el aula. Para finalizar, chasqueo sus dedos para que la biomasa se contraiga y se suelte del techo.

 **TUC**

Pero al hacerlo hiso que un dormido Neito se estampara contra el suelo.

Hades lo ignoro antes de recoger la biomasa y absorberla, tendría más cuidado de ahora en adelante entes de dejar tirado pedazos de el por todos lados.

 **-Creo que ya debería irme**.- Dijo a punto de salir, no le preocupa el rubio, despertaría en unos minutos y pensaría que todo fue un sueño.

Pero se detuvo un momento y miro a Monoma.

 **-Solo será un momento...-** Mencionó antes de sacar de su cuerpo un pincel y su teléfono.

Solo serían unas cuantas fotos para extorsionarlo si él se salía de control o Izuku necesitaba algo.

* * *

La noche había caído y todos fueron a sus casas una vez que el timbre indico la hora de salida, esto ya había sido hace varias horas.

Izuku había recibido una petición de All Might para que durante la pasantía que fuera con su antiguo maestro. Un héroe retirado llamado Gran Torino.

Izuku acepto la sugerencia de conocer al maestro de uno de sus maestros. Como la pasantía seria en 2 días usaría ese tiempo para investigarlo.

Y de paso, controlar potenciales peligros que podrían surgir por las mutaciones de sus compañeros, estaría atento.

Dejando a Izuku con su investigación, veremos cómo se estaban adaptando algunos de sus compañeros a sus nuevas mejoras.

El primero en la lista sería Ojiro.

-¡JA¡- Grito.

El rubio había estado entrenando en el dojo de su familia desde hace unas 2 horas con el bastón Bo. Su padre tenía una escuela de artes marciales, es por eso que él era tan hábil en ellas.

-¡JA!- Volvió a gritar.

Pero desde que comenzó a experimentar estos cambios, su estilo de pelea ha requerido cada vez más ajustes. Había pasado de un estilo de pelea basado en animales.

Y si su padre no sabía, internet siempre era de ayuda.

Ojiro realizo un salto hacia el muñeco de práctica y justo en el momento que estaba por impactar el bastón, su cola se le sumo para aumentar el poder del golpe.

 **PAM**

Un poderoso golpe fue recibido por el muñeco de práctica, el cual salió volando hasta chocar contra la pared.

El rubio jadeo unos segundos antes de mirar su mano, definitivamente había algo diferente con él. Podía sentirlo, se sentía más fuerte, más ágil y rápido, y principalmente más animal.

Suspirando dejo el bastón contra la pared y subió a su columpio.

Este lo había hecho el de una cuerda gruesa que compro hace unas horas, poco antes de iniciar su práctica. Se subió usando sus manos y ahora sus pies también.

Miro su cola la cual ahora era un tanto diferente de su cola original, tenía más pelo y este era mucho más duró.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó de forma retórica mientas revisaba el pelo de su cola y encontró un insecto.

Ojiro miro al insecto de manera sostenida por un largo rato.

-Eso sí que no.- Dijo lanzando el insecto al suelo. Él era un humano hecho y derecho, no era ningún animal.

Mientras él pensaba eso, logro agarrar con su cola una banana de un cesto de frutas cercano... Y se la comió.

* * *

Por su parte, Mineta estaba más que disfrutando la nueva mejora en su kosei. Si bien el podría ser el más pervertido de la clase, también podía ser muy infantil a veses.

-Mienta, turururu~ Mineta,turururu~

Este estaba brincando por toda la casa con su nuevas bolas expansivas, entre más grandes las hacia menos poder adhesivo tenían es por eso que estas eran perfectas para botar.

Pero finalmente, el joven se cansó de cantar esa canción, pero no de botar por la casa.

-Movimiento naranja, el futuro está en tus manos, movimiento naranja, es un movimiento ciudadano~

Y él sabía bien que aquel que estaba leyendo esto, lo leyó cantando.

Lamentablemente, el joven no se fijó en una tachuela que había en piso.

-¿Que?

 **SPLAT**

La bola en la que estaba saltando explotó y esta se descompuso en una sustancia pegajosa la cual atrapó a Mineta.

-Ayuda...- Dijo este cubierto de una sustancia morada.

* * *

-Creo que nos vemos bien.- Dijo Tokoyami

-Por supuesto.- Respondió Dark Shadow.

Apenas este dúo llego a su casa, comenzaron a explorar las nuevas habilidades que poseían. O bueno, ese había sido el plan inicial.

Desde hace 2 horas, Tokoyami y Dark Shadow habían estado probándose conjuntos de ropa.

-Este me gusta.- Dijo Tokoyami mirando su ropa.

Estaba vestido con una capa morada que le llegaba hasta antes de los tobillos y tenía un corte al frente el cual permitía ver un pedazo de unas ropas oscuras con algunos cinturones, todo esto era completado por el sombrero que llevaba en su cabeza.

Sombrero, el cual tenía una pluma amarilla y que guardaba un parecido con Dark Shadow.

-La noche es nuestra.- Dijo el joven antes de asentir con complicidad a Dark Shadow.

* * *

Pero no todo era color de rosas para todos, a pesar de que no tenía nada que ver con sus nuevos Koseis.

Iida Tenya se había terminado de cepillar sus dientes y se dirigía a dormir.

No estaba preocupado porque sus padres le hicieran preguntas sobre la nueva apariencia de su Kosei, porque el sabía que no estarían.

Estarían con su hermano...

-(Tensei...)- Pensó mientras apretaba el puño y de manera inconsciente activo sus quemadores.

Estos rugieron y escupieron flamas en nombre de su portador el cual no podía hacerlo, él se sentía tan...

Impotente.

Una mirada de determinación apareció en los ojos del peliazul cuando hiso una promesa silenciosa.

Él iba a atrapar al Asesino de Héroes.

* * *

Por otro lado Sato estaba en su casa cenando.

-Gracias, mamá.- Dijo este mientras cenaba un plato de avena.

Aún tenía que descubrir qué nivel de sal causaba que active su kosei, normalmente su kosei de Sugar Rush se activa con aproximadamente 50g de azúcar pura. Pero no sabía que cantidad de sal que necesitaba.

Esta contraparte de la sal lo deshidrataba mucho, lo cual causaba que su cuerpo por reflejo saque la sal de su sistema por medio del vómito.

-Oh, el programa está por empezar.- Dijo el padre del joven, el cual tenía un gran parecido con su hijo.

En la televisión se presentó un programa donde ofrecían premios si alguien contestaba correctamente las preguntas ganarían premios geniales.

-*Ahora llamaremos a un número al azar*- Dijo el presentador.

 **RIIIING**

En eso, el teléfono de la casa sonó.

-¿Hola?- Dijo la madre del joven en la cocina, donde estaba el teléfono.

Los dos hombres del hogar abrieron sus ojos cuando oyeron la voz de ella repetida en la televisión.

-*Señora, está en televisión, solo tiene que contestar las tres preguntas para ganar los premios*- Dijo el presentador mientras sostenía una tarjeta con las preguntas.

-Está bien.

En eso tres preguntas sumamente difíciles aparecieron en la pantalla. Sato abrió los ojos por la complejidad de estas.

El presentador, se tomó la libertad de decirle las preguntas a la madre de Sato.

-*Le recuerdo que si se equivoca... perderá la oportunidad*

El joven, perdió la esperanza. Y se convirtió en desesperación cuando vio los premios, una silla manejadora, un vale para un spa y una batidora.

Sato vio la cena de sus padres, era curry y no tenía papas por lo cual podría estar un poco salado.

Sin dudar se llevó la comida a la boca y sintió como su inteligencia aumentaba.

Rápidamente corrió a la cocina y tomo el teléfono de las manos de su madre.

-Las respuestas son: Salamandra, Korea del Norte y 2, en ese orden.

-*¡Felicidades, has acertado!*- Dijo el presentador.

-¡Si!- Gritaron los padres de Sato levantando sus brazos.

-¡Buaaagh!- Dijo el joven vaciando su estómago.

* * *

Hanta estaba sentado en el pido de su habitación mientras miraba sus antebrazos.

-Esto ya no duele.

Al decir eso, sacó y volvió a meter estos bolígrafos que eran como aguijones. Lo seguía haciendo cada vez más rápido.

Cuando los extendió una última vez los tomó entre sus dedos como si fuera daga oculta de ese video juego.

Y notó que en las puntas de sus dedos comenzaron a supurar una sustancia pegajosa... ¿Pegamento? ¿Silicona?

Quizás podría agregar unas quitagrapas en sus zapatos.

Hanta miro todo su cuerpo.

-Quizás necesite cambiar mi nombre de héroe.

* * *

Shoji estaba mirando frustrado el refrigerador mientras sostenía una bolsa de papel con unas nueces.

-Demonios.- Dijo antes de tomar una de las nueces con su pico y quebrarla con suma facilidad.

Luego se la comió con su otra boca.

Estaba comiendo un bocadillo nocturno de nueces y estaba usando su teléfono cuando este se le resbaló y fue a parar debajo del electrodoméstico.

Él era demasiado grande como para poder meter un de sus manos allí y sacar el teléfono.

En eso recordó algo.

-¿Los pulpos no eran flexibles?- Se preguntó.

Dejando su bolsa de nueces se acostó en el suelo y metió su mano debajo del refrigerador.

Al principio no cabía, pero pronto sintió un hormigueo en su mano y vio como esta se alargaba un poco y se deslizaba debajo.

Sintió el piso sucio que estaba debajo y finalmente llego a su teléfono. Pero, ¿Cómo lo sacaría?

Cuando comenzó a retirar su mano para pensar en un mejor plan sintió como había algo de peso allí.

Cuando retiró su mano la cual volvió a una forma sólida noto que su teléfono estaba pegado a lo que parecía ser una ventosa.

-¿Que nos está pasando?

* * *

Kaminari estaba sentado frente a su computador en una videollamada con cierta persona.

-Vamos, Jiro-chan.- Dijo el rubio a la joven que estaba del otro lado de la pantalla.- Muéstrame lo que has hecho.

Kaminari estaba prácticamente rogándole a la joven para que le mostrara algunos de los temas musicales que había compuesto.

-*Esta bien*- Dijo ella algo apenada.

Kaminari recibo la canción, era un tema algo tecno. Cuando terminó de oírla apago la luz.

-*¿Qué haces?*- Preguntó Jiro.

-Supe que no pudiste ir al show de sombras, así que te daré uno propio.

Jiro estaba por decirle que se deje de tonterías pero de pronto comenzó a sonar la canción que ella compuso.

En eso Kaminari comenzó a bailar mientras que las manchas en su piel se iluminaban con cada momento que hacía.

Sus pasos eran algo torpes y sin pulir ya que los hiso sobre la marcha.

Pero aun así, eso hiso que Jiro tenga una hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Hmmm?

Todoroki estaba en medio del patio mirando su mano izquierda, desde hace rato no dejaba de darle comezón, al principio había tratado de ignorarla, pero ahora había llegado al punto que no podía.

No era doloroso pero si muy molesto.

Ahora comprobaría si esto en algo afectaba su Kosei.

Encendió su mano derecha, pero noto algo raro, su piel estaba roja.

Apagó su fuego para inspeccionar su mano, pero aun cuando la apagó su mano aún mantenía una elevada temperatura, incluso con vapor saliendo de allí.

De pronto las puntas de sus dedos comenzaron a volverse de color blanco a me dedica que el calor aumentaba más y más hasta que su brazo se prendió fuego.

No, su brazo se había vuelto el mismo fuego.

Pero su cambió no paró allí.

Al girar su cabeza a su lado derecho vio que su brazo se volvía azul y mucho más frío al punto que este soltaba el vapor antes de caer al suelo.

Pero no sentía dolor alguno en ninguno de ambos. Era como si siempre hubieran sido parte de él.

-Así que esto es a lo que se refería Midoriya.- Murmuró el joven.

* * *

Katsuki estaba frustrado.

Después de llegar a casa se puso a hacer unas pruebas con su Kosei, los resultados habían arrojado interesantes resultados.

Había descubierto por accidente que era esa substancia que podía producir. Básicamente era explosivo plástico.

Descubrió las propiedades cuando accidentalmente una chispa cayó sobre la sustancia y esta produjo una explosión que destruyó una papelera.

-¡Maldición!- Se quejó al arrugar un papel y explotarlo en sus manos.

 **BOOM**

El papel se quemó un poco y él lo lanzó a una pila de papeles en el mismo estado, junto con una papelera en el mismo estado que los papeles.

Pero cuando produjo la explosión en sus manos también quemó un poco la alfombra en su habitación con... ¿Sus pies?

Así es, el rubio había descubierto que ahora el sudor en sus pies también era explosivo como el de sus manos pero no podía controlarlo tan bien como con sus manos.

Si bien esto era genial para darle más maniobrabilidad, además de otros puntos a favor en batalla, su equipamiento actual le hacía imposible usarlo de manera eficiente.

Y había intentado una y otra vez el tratar de diseñar un equipo, un traje, que le sea de ayuda en su estado actual.

Pero justo antes de que el bolígrafo tocara de nuevo el papel en un inminente fallo, miro su teléfono y una idea llego a su mente.

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca.- Se dijo antes de volver a diseñar.

Pero claro, ya sabemos el resultado...

-¡Maldición!- Gruño lanzando otro intento fallido.

Nuevamente miro su teléfono y eso solo lo enojó.

-¡JAMAS!- Gruño y volvió al trabajo.

10 intentos fallidos después...

-*¿Hola?*

-Nerd de mierda.- Dijo Bakugou llamando a Izuku mientras a su lado había una enorme pila da papeles chamuscados.

-*¿Kacchan?*- Preguntó impresionado Izuku.- *¿A que debo tu llamada?*

-No es que te necesite en lo más mínimo.- Dijo rápidamente Bakugou haciendo claro que no necesitaba a Izuku.

-*¿Entonces?*- Preguntó.

-Quisiera que me des un consejo sobre un traje

-*...*

Bakugou parpadeo cuando no escuchó nada, sabía que no había cortado, solo que el peliverde no estaba hablando.

-*jajaja...*

Izuku comenzó a reírse, en voz baja.

Katsuki estaba listo para gritarle e insultarle por haber sido una pérdida de tiempo, pero...

 **-*MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA***

Katsuki abrió los ojos algo... ¿Consternado? Y alejo el teléfono de su rostro cuando oyó algo parecido a la risa de un monstruo malvado.

Finalmente después de que no se oyó nada por la otra línea, le comenzaron a llegar algunas imágenes y mensajes de textos.

El rubio comenzó a mirar las cosas que recibía de su compañero y cuando lo hizo una sonrisa muy grande se formó en su cara.

-No eres tan inútil después de todo.

* * *

Finalmente el día de la pasantía había llegado. Y la clase A estaba reunida en la estación de trenes todos con sus trajes y una mochila ligera.

El profesor Aizawa estaba dando unas últimas indicaciones.

-Asegúrese de tener modales con los héroes que los héroes que harán sus prácticas.- Dijo en un tono serio y de advertencia. No quería tener que enviar cartas de disculpas por el mal comportamiento de sus alumnos.- Es todo por mi parte.

Con eso dicho, cada uno comenzó a caminar hacia sus respectivas salidas en busca de sus estaciones y sus trenes.

-¡Iida-kun!

Uno de ellos había sido Tenya el cual no había hablado con nadie desde que se juntaron y francamente preocupaba a muchos.

Sus dos amigos, Izuku y Uraraka fueron a ver qué tal estaba.

-Si necesitas ayuda, solo dilo.- Dijo Izuku.

Iida se congeló en su lugar antes de mirar al peliverde directamente a los ojos.

Iida asintió

-Si.

Cuando dijo eso, se fue.

Izuku se froto la nuca en frustración, podía sentir que algo malo iba a pasar, sentía una sensación rara en su estómago.

*Pasajeros del tren 1223, por favor abordar*

Pero no podía hacer más por el momento... su tren estaba por salir.

-Nos vemos.

Se despidió de todos y se subió a la máquina. Con una última mirada a todos se alejó hasta que la estación de trenes no era más que un punto lejano.

-(Gran Torino...)- Pensó Izuku mirando a la ventana.

* * *

Después de algunas horas, el joven se bajó del tren en la estación de la ciudad. Con ayuda del GPS de su teléfono comenzó a buscar el hogar del mentor de All Might.

-Veamos...

Al introducir la dirección en su app, vio que el lugar estaba a solo 10 minutos caminando.

Sin más interrupciones fue a allí.

Finalmente llego a lo que parecía ser un... edifico abandonado. O algo por el estilo, se notaba descuidado, con algo de grafiti en una de las paredes y en la terraza la baranda estaba rota.

-¿Es este el lugar?- Se preguntó el joven prototipo. Volvió a revisar el mapa.- Si es...

El joven golpeo la puerta un par de veces para anunciarse, pero nadie le contesto. Asi que decidió abrirla, para su sorpresa la puerta estaba abierta.

-Soy Izuku Midoriya. De Yuuei, vengo por...

Se calló cuando abrió la puerta y entre las sombras vio lo que parecía ser un cuerpo en medio de un charco de sangre.

Izuku no se asunto por el cuerpo, sabía que estaba vivo.

Y parecía que estaba sufriendo.

-Tranquilo, pronto todo, terminará.

Al decir eso, Izuku se acercó con su brazo transformado en espada levantándola hasta que casi tocaba el techo, listo para dar el golpe de gracia y dejar descansar a este pobre ser.

-¡Estoy bien!- Grito de pronto el anciano alejándose de allí.

Izuku parpadeo, estaba bien, su ritmo cardiaco era solo algo diferente porque ya estaba viejo.

El joven bajo lentamente su espada mientras reía nerviosamente.

-¿Lo siento?- Preguntó.

Después de que dejaran el casi intento de homicidio atrás, comenzaron con lo que realmente importaba.

-Rayos, me caí cuando llevaba esa pila de salchichas con ketchup.- Dijo el anciano mientras se limpiaba.

Izuku asintió a su respuesta, solo había sido su mente la que le había jugado la broma. Pero había algo que estaba molestando a Izuku...

-(¿Este es Gran Torino?)- Se preguntó.

Había hecho una minuciosa investigación sobre él. Y no había encontrado mucho, el había sido un héroe durante los tiempos en los cuales el registro apenas había comenzado.

-Toshinori- Dijo Gran Torino apuntando a Izuku.

-No soy el.- Le respondió Izuku.

-...

-...

-¿...Quién eres?

-(Esto no tiene remedio)- Pensó el joven con una gota de sudor en la nuca.- Necesito hacer una llamada.

Necesitaba avisarle a All Might del estado de Gran Torino, puede que haya sido un gran héroe en su tiempo, pero ahora era difícil creerlo. Tampoco podía descartar alguna enfermedad degenerativa.

-¿Que son estas cosas?- Preguntó el anciano.

Izuki vio con horror como el anciano había abierto su mochila la cual contenía un montón de elementos químicos y biológicos muy peligrosos para los humanos, pero no para un prototipo.

-¡Aléjese de eso!- Dijo Hades.

-Golpéame con el One For All- Dijo en una voz seria.

Gran Torino se giró esperando a ver al joven con una cara llena de duda y de escepticismo al pedirle atacar a un anciano.

No espero que el joven se lanzará con unos monstruosos brazos negros con verdes con púas.

 **FUSH**

Gran Torino uso su Kosei para esquivar el golpe del joven, pero no se detuvo allí, lo uso para rebotar por las paredes de la sala hasta que quedo incrustado contra una de las paredes.

-Ohhh~- Dijo el Héroe retirado.- No esperé a que me golpearas sin dudar.

-Con todo respeto, señor.- Hades se giró para encararlo con una mirada depredadora y una sonrisa desafiante- No soy por completo un cigoto.

El héroe anciano sonrío ante esto, sería divertido verlo.

-Jejeje- Rio Gran Torino.- Vamos, demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer.

Hades sonrió en desafío cuando comenzó a bombear fuertemente el One For All hacia sus MuscleMass. Estos comenzaron a brillar en verde.

Pero... algo no estaba bien.

Pronto Izuku comenzó a notar incomodidad antes de que esta se convierta rápidamente en dolor. Un dolor atroz.

-Ahhhg.

Izuku se arrodillo pero no apago su adaptación o el One For All, pronto sus venas brillaron más de lo que debería y una a una comenzó a explotar, regando un líquido verde en el suelo.

-Oye, chico.- Dijo Gran Torino preocupado y bajando de la pared.

-No... Se acerque.

Izuku comenzó a sentir la subida de temperatura en su cuerpo, en especial en sus brazos y toda la zona brillante, era como si le hubieran metido fuego en las venas.

Los MuscleMass del joven comenzaron a fragmentarse haciendo que más verde salga, se podía ver como líneas de vapor escapaban de todo su ser.

-AHHHG.

-¡Apágalo!- Gritó el héroe sin saber que hacer realmente, nunca había visto algo parecido.

Pero Izuku si, lo había visto desde hace unos días, desde que sus compañeros comenzaron a cambiar.

Y sabía la verdad.

Se había vuelto más peligroso, fuerte, agresivo y más difícil de controlar.

El One For All había mutado con el BlackLight.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN.**

 **Bueno…**

 **Eso fue todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **En este capítulo vimos unas cosas interesantes y espero que les haya convencido las cosas que he planteado en esta historia.**

 **Les aviso que como siempre, esta historia es mensual y la verán en Noviembre.**

 **Y eso es seguro… no como Berserk ;-;**

 **Y hablando del tema, ya estoy preparando la continuación de esos fics. Así como la parte 2 y final de Berserk Time, el final de The Black Dog of Nazarik y si, la parte 2 de Carnage.**

 **Asi que espérenlo con ansias.**

 **Pido disculpas por no traer la actualización de mis otras historias, hago lo que puedo.**

 **Sin más que decir, es todo por esta semana.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	25. Datos

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido publico, aqui su amigo Devil trayendoles un nuevo cap de este fic.**

 **Antes que se me olvide quisiera disculparme con todos mis lectores por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y de dar señales de vida.**

 **Exepto a los que me mandaron un PM, a ustedes los amo.**

 **Pero bueno, volviendo al tema en cuestión, me he oxidado un poco y el cap no quedo tal cual queria, pero creo que esta decente, asi que lo publico.**

 **He tenido un bloqueo, no creativo si no de escritura, no podia escribir. Pero creo que al fin lo superé.**

 **Una vez más, disculpas por la tardanza y vamos a los reviews.**

 **Funka1999: Muchas gracias por el apoyo en cada capítulo, y es bueno saber que te ha gustado y que no la he cagado con las evoluciones, como dije al final del cap estarán las mejoras de cada personaje.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Todos los compañeros de Izuku tendran mejoras, solo que no pude plasmarlas todas a la vez. Lo del OFA lo verás en este cap. La armadura se basa en un personaje llamado Argos de un juego llamado Mobile Legends. Y lo del Nomu no te lo puedo decir, spoilers.**

 **xanatrix742: Sin duda lo es, y mas para Izuku mismo. Las mutaciones, veras mas en este capítulo y si, toda la clase tendrá mutaciones, solo que no habia planeado en su totalidad las mejoras.**

 **killer hollow: En efecto, pero no diré más.**

 **ElYoker2002: Pues... no esta muy lejos, pero no es del todo correcto, no diré más. Cambios y de los buenos. Alex sigue atendiendo algo fuera del pais y... ni te imaginas.**

 **MasasinMaze: Gracias por el apoyo, espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo y si, El Rey del Inframundo ha llegado.**

 **bladetri: Gracias.**

 **Nechrz: Eso sin duda seria catastrófico, pero ya habia pensado un Spin-off con esa posibilidad y espero que este cap no te decepcione, lamento la tardanza.**

 **neiramarcos286: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **unfanmas: Eh... gracias? Lo de la ova, pues... no escribo lemons.**

 **Guest: Espero que este corto cap aclare algunas dudas, lamento la tardanza y si, ellas también tendran su mejora.**

 **Asurayun: Gracias!**

 **Cherno :(cap 9) Bueno, lo del Harem lo hice porque cree este fic en un momento en el que el hetero escaseaba, era una manera de revelarse, por asi decirlo. Lo de los power-ups como lo dices quizas si es apresurado (en el juego tambien era asi) pero todo es con un fin, sus compañeros igual. Y si llegue al 24 es porque a alguien le gusta. Y puede que sea algo directo, es que no me gusta irme demasiado por las ramas, me hace creer que todo es relleno.**

 **Ahora si, vamos al capítulo.**

* * *

Gran Torino es un héroe actualmente retirado que ha sido uno de los mentores de Toshinori, por lo cual ha tenido su parte justa de situaciones peligrosas y desconocidas, pero esta situación podria ser la más peligrosa, no por el, si no por su nuevo pupilo.

Izuku Midoriya.

Ha convivido con el joven menos de una hora, pero con solo eso puede decir que este niño esta lleno de sorpresas, tanto buenas como malas.

Una de ellas fue que apenas se habia recuperado de ese ataque, se había extraído un pedazo de si mismo para analizarlo con algunos elementos que traía en su maletín, lo cual nos lleva a la otra sorpresa.

Fue como ver al nuevo portador del One For All sufriendo efectos que nunca habría esperado que sucedieran, el anciano prácticamente no tenia idea de lo que podría pasar, a pesar de haber convivido con los 2 usuarios anteriores, este era muy particular.

Toshinori le había dado una explicación rápida de los poderes de este joven, desde las habilidades humanas aumentadas hasta lo que refería a la parte genética.

Gran Torino negó con la cabeza.

Todo eso era sumamente complicado para entenderlo, ya estaba viejo, en sus tiempos bastaba simplemente con golpear a la mayoría de los malos y tener cuidado con otros.

Lo que este chico hace es otra cosa.

El anciano miro al joven mientras continuaba escribiendo en un cuaderno sentado en una silla plegable que el mismo trajo, tenia que decir que su nivel de análisis y dedicación ya había superado a algunos Pros actuales, pero aun tenia camino por recorrer.

El sonido del joven dejando su lapicero sobre la mesa alerto al adulto mayor, pudo ver como Izuku paso sus manos por su cara en un claro gesto de cansancio mental.

-¿Esta todo bien?- Preguntó Gran Torino.

La pregunta en si fue estúpida, era obvio que no estaba bien, pero al menos demostró algo de preocupación por el estado del joven.

Este lo miró antes de levantarse de su silla y acercarse al anciano con su cuaderno negro de anotaciones en mano. El joven le mostró una sección que había dedicado especialmente para el autoanálisis.

-Esta es mi estructura celular con el One For All, hace un mes atrás.- Dijo mostrándole la página.

En esta había un detallado dibujo de lo que serian los tejidos y celulas los cuales se veían normales, a excepción del brillo, sobrecargadas energéticamente con el OFA, aumentado la densidad para poder permitirle hacer lo que puede hacer.

-Y esta es mi estructura celular de hoy.

El dibujo era prácticamente irreconocible, muchos de los tejidos estaban dañados, era como ver rastros de sangre en su torrente de adrenalina.

Su poder era tan fuerte que literalmente cargaba tanto sus células que las hacia inmolarse por la cantidad de esfuerzo que estaba resistiendo.

Gran Torino analizo lo que le mostró mientras asentía.

-No entendí nada.

Hades se permitió que una gota de sudor bajase por su sien, en estos momentos deseaba mucho a esas babosas, quizás ellas le dirán la solución a su sobrecalentamiento.

-Básicamente no puedo usar el One For All por ahora, o al menos hasta que pueda usarlo sin inmolarme.- Dijo Hades.

Esas palabras si las pudo entender el anciano y francamente no le gustaron en lo mas mínimo, coloco su mano en su mentón mientras acariciaba su barba.

-Estas sin duda son malas noticias.- Dijo al aire.- Tendrás que hallar la forma de recuperar tu poco control que tenias lo más rápido posible.

Hades suspiro, era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-Mientras tanto, tendremos que trabajar con lo que tienes.

 **FLUSH**

Apenas termino de decir esa frase, Grand Torino salió disparado de su lugar, ni siquiera espero a que el joven guardara su cuaderno dentro de su cuerpo para comenzar a rebotar por el lugar.

 **PUM**

El adulto mayor se sorprendió cuando prácticamente todo su peso en una patada y el joven apenas se había movido de su lugar.

 **FLUSH**

El héroe retirado tuvo que alejarse rápidamente para evitar que el joven pudiera agarrarlo con una de sus enormes manos ennegrecidas y picudas.

Izuku por su parte siseo al activar su MusscleMass, incluso ahora al no activar el One For All pequeños rastros del poder se filtraban inconscientemente al usar cualquiera de sus adaptaciones, tendría que encontrar la manera de solucionar esto y pronto.

-(Así que eso no le afecta, ¿eh?)- Preguntó Grand Torino pensando en las posibilidades para atacarlo.

Cuando lo hiso sonrío.

El anciano se impulsó por toda la habitación en un patrón sumamente errático, el cual el joven heroe no tardo mucho en predecir las trayectorias ya solo eran en línea recta, pero aún así no pudo evitar que el ex héroe consiguiera su objetivo.

-¡Vamos a apagar las luces!

 **CRISH**

-¡Ahhhh!

Grand Torino le lanzo en la cara una botella con un fuerte y oloroso vinagre de manzana.

-Veamos como estas con algo de ruido.

El ex héroe activo todos sus electrodomésticos con la sola intención de confundir los sistemas del Prototipo, era una táctica muy sucia, pero en esta situación era lo único que podía hacer, Toshinori le había comentado todo sobre el joven.

Y el conocimiento es poder.

Izuku estaba siendo bombardeado por todo esto, el vinagre le había entrado en los ojos y la nariz, la botella de vidrio le había cortado la piel y por si fuera poco su adaptación estaba drenando prácticamente sus fuerzas.

 **PUM**

Los golpes de Gran Torino si bien no eran la gran cosa, no ayudaban a su estado. Finalmente logro que el prototipo se arrodille cuando pateo la parte trasera su articulación.

-Tienes una gran resistencia y poder, eso es seguro.- Dijo el anciano rebotando en la cabeza de Izuku antes de caer frente a el.- Pero no eres invencible.

Izuki gruño mientras se limpiaba el vinagre y el vidrio de la cara.

El ex heroe vio como los cortes en la cara del joven se cerraban en unos segundos, pero lo que definitivamente le llamo la atención fueron los instantes en que la carne bajo su piel se volvió tan negra como la noche.

Sin duda algo aterrador.

-Hay discordia en tu interior.- Le dijo el ex héroe.- Tu mente no esta en sintonía con tu cuerpo.

Izuku escucho esto con interés.

-Te vi en el festival deportivo, sin duda una actuación monstruosa.- Le dijo Gran Torino.- Pero puedo decir que no eres el mismo de ese entonces.

Hades se cruzo de brazos y gruño.

-¿A que te refieres?.- Preguntó.

Gran Torino le sonrío misteriosamente.

-¿Tu que crees?

Izuku no dijo nada mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el piso y su mente divagaba sobre lo que el creía que era lo le causaba conflictos.

-Voy a buscar comida, intenta averiguarlo.

Gran Torino se alejo dejando al joven prototipo con claras dudas, las secuelas de su pequeño enfrentamiento habían sido mas mentales que otra cosa.

¿Que era esta incertidumbre que sentía el joven? ¿Que era este extraño sentimiento que le hacia incrustar sus uñas contra su chaqueta de biomasa?

Era... ¿Miedo?

* * *

-Normalmente, la mayoría del tiempo estamos a la espera de la llamada de los clientes, pero recientemente Hosu ha estado un poco agitado.- Le dijo Manual, un Pro Hero vestido con un traje azul con blanco y un casco con aleta.

El estaba realizando una patrulla de rutina junto con Iida el cual llevaba su traje puesto.

El joven Tenya habia solicitado unas modificaciones en su traje debido a los cambios que había sufrido su cuerpo gracias a su Kosei, por ahora le había realizado unos agujeros a sus muñequeras.

Si tuviera que ponerlo en términos de automóviles, su pequeño motor se había convertido en un potente V8, el corazón de un "Muscle Car"

Midoriya, después de hacer unas rápidas pruebas, pudo saber que su sistema cardiovascular, pulmones y corazón, habían sido recubiertos por una membrana orgánica lo cual les daba mucha mas resistencia y para que no exploten por la presión de su kosei.

Por cierto, los tubos de escape en sus piernas habían aumentado a 3 en cada lado y formaban un ángulo en V.

-El patrullaje callejero se convirtió en una forma de suprimir el crimen.- Mencionó Iida distraídamente.

-Eso es correcto.- Dijo el héroe antes de mirarlo.- Sin embargo, no puedo creer que el hermano menor de Ingenium venga a mi agencia, estoy seguro de que recibiste mejores ofertas de héroes mas capaces que yo.

Iida no dijo nada mientras desviaba la mirada.

-(Asesino de Héroes... tan difícil de alcanzar, ni siquiera puede ser atrapado por la sociedad moderna.)- El apretó sus puños fuertemente.-( Se que puede ser en vano... y que no puedo ir tras el pero aun así... ¡No puedo perdonarlo!)

* * *

-Ya veo. Así que ustedes atacaron Yuuei.- Dijo Stain parado en una de las esquinas del bar de Kurogiri.- Y quieres agregarme a tus números.

Detrás de la barra estaba el mismo hombre de humo negro que con sus luminosos ojos amarillos veía la escena que se desarrollaba frente a el, como Shigaraki trataba de reclutar al Asesino de Héroes.

-Si, tienes mucha experiencia como villano.

-¿Que buscas?- Preguntó el asesino.

-Por ahora solo quiero matar a All Might.- El peliceleste bajo un poco su cara para que Stain pudiera ver su ojo inyectado en sangre por la molestia mientras sacaba una fotografía de Hades con su MusscleMass- Quiero romper todo lo que no me gusta, a los niños malditos como este también... todo...

Stain afilo la mirada, ni siquiera el había sido indiferente al Festival deportivo, lo había escuchado por la radio para ver que futuros falsos Héroes podrían aparecer en su camino, pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar algunas proezas que se hicieron este año.

Había reconocido al joven de pelo verde con los brazos ennegrecidos.

-Fue una tontería interesarme.- Fue la respuesta negativa de Stain ante la propuesta.- Eres el tipo de persona que mas odio. ¿Quieres que vaya con tu rabieta infantil? ¿Que significado tiene matar sin convicción?.-Mientras decía eso se llevo ambas manos a los mangos de dos de sus cuchillos que descansaban en sus fundas de la zona media.

Stain no era un tipo bueno, no, pero tampoco era un villano como estos, el estaba mas allá de esta simple rabieta infantil, poseía convicción y la determinación necesaria para implementarla.

Kurogiri entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba los gestos de su invitado.

-Asesino de Héroes: Stain... El hombre contratado para estimular el crecimiento de Tomura, ya que solo se preocupa por la destrucción. Sin embargo esto...

Kurogiri estaba algo preocupado cuando el sonido de las cuchillas de metal deslizándose fuera de su funda fue oído, sabía lo que estaba por venir.

-¿Maestro, esta bien que esto continúe?- Le pregunto a la pantalla por la cual se comunicaban con el maestro.

Una leve risa se escucho de fondo.

-¡Esto esta bien!- Dijo la voz en respuesta mientras que Stain y Shigaraki se miraban a matar.-No tiene sentido si le damos la respuesta. Debería pensar donde necesita madurar. Estimula su crecimiento!...

* * *

-Eso es lo que significa educar.

All For One termino de decir mientras sonreía de forma enigmática con su cara deformada y conectada a cables y tubos, sentado en su silla conectado a varios sistemas.

El villano giro su cabeza para dar con un pequeño parlante que estaba conectado exclusivamente a la sala donde estaba su mas nueva creación, una que verdaderamente podría sucederlo si Shigaraki no podía.

Un sabio dijo una vez, no coloques todos los huevos en una canasta.

En dicha sala se podía observar a un Nomu con marcas verdes conectado a diferentes tubos que le suministraban diferentes sustancias y sueros para que las asimile.

-Grrrr...

* * *

Poco tiempo ha pasado desde que Izuku tuvo su pequeño enfrentamiento con Gran Torino y debía admitir que lo había subestimado, no habría imaginado que habría usado una táctica tan sucia como lanzarle vinagre a los ojos.

Ese viejo era terrible.

Pero le había dado una valiosa lección, los villanos no esperarían a que el se haga mas fuerte y mucho menos pelearían limpio.

Es por eso que tenia que hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para mejorar, incluso ahora ya había desarrollado una manera para lidiar con lo del vinagre.

Negó con la cabeza para volver a concentrarse en lo que tenía en frente.

-(Quien hubiera pensado que llegaría el día en que trataría al One For All como si fuera diabetes).- Fueron los pensamientos de Izuku mientras sostenía un pequeño contenedor metálico con un botón y una aguja en el otro extremo.

Con ayuda del escaso equipo que había traído en su maleta de héroe había logrado analizar el suficiente tejido para realizar una rudimentaria biopsia, para confirmar su teoría anterior.

Ahora el One For All trabajaba a un nivel celular, cargando individualmente a cada una sobrecargándolas de energía aumentando no solo el nivel de poder sino también de desgaste.

Todo era energía, incluso al tensionar un musculo se producía algo de energía térmica y algún tipo de desgaste.

Es exactamente lo mismo que pasaba con las cubiertas de los autos de formula 1, a mayor roce relacionado por la velocidad, mayor es el desgaste y menor el tiempo de uso.

-(¿Discordia en mi mente?)- Se pregunto Hades agitando la jeringa en su mano derecha. -(Es posible, mi mente se esfuerza por controlar a mi cuerpo que aun no esta listo.)

El joven saco de entre sus elementos un cordón de goma alargado y de un color claro, con precisión se la ató a la altura del bíceps y la ajusto con sus dientes.

Izuku sabia que su cuerpo necesitaba evolucionar nuevamente para poder usar libremente su poder de lo contrario moriría, pero por ahora este suero es lo mejor que tenia a mano, era como bajarle la intensidad al fuego de la estufa.

Tenía la esperanza de que esto no atrofiara ni el One For All ni ninguna de sus habilidades naturales de su biología, pero en este preciso instante solo tenia hipótesis.

Con ayuda de sus dedos Izuku dilato sus "venas" e inyecto el suero, una extraña sensación recorrió su entumecido brazo, a los pocos segundos se libero de esas ataduras y dejo que el suero recorra libremente su organismo.

-Mocoso.

Izuku se giro hacia la puerta para ver a Gran Torino.

-Se que estos momentos son difíciles, pero no es razón para que comiences a inyectarte

El joven Prototipo parpadeo un par de veces antes de entender a lo que se refería.

-N-no es eso.

Mientras Izuku trataba de explicarle al anciano que lo que había usado no era lo que creía, otras personas estaban teniendo dificultades con sus propias pasantías.

* * *

En la localidad del centro de Tokyo, mas precisamente en la agencia del héroe N°4, Best Jeanist.

El héroe estaba parado frente a su escritorio dándole la espalda a su mas nueva adquisición, cerca de ellos estaban otros héroes pertenecientes a la agencia, los cuales miraban al joven.

-Francamente, no me gustas.- Dijo el héroe a su pasante.

Frente a el estaba Katsuki Bakugou, el cual estaba vestido con su traje de héroe pero había una diferencia crucial en el joven, ya no llevaba sus guantes de granada.

Desde la última conversación con Izuku ha decidido hacer algunos ajustes a su traje, para su molestia tenia que admitir que la irritante tendencia de Deku de analizar casi todo lo que tuviera enfrente le había resultado útil.

Bakugou ahora podia producir Nitroglicerina en las palmas de sus manos y pies, además de eso tenia la capacidad de generar explosivo plástico de una calidad bélica, en otras palabras C-4.

Deku le había dicho que no era buena idea combinarlos por su propia seguridad por lo cual las granadas tenían que irse, ya había solicitado a una agencia un nuevo traje preparado para sus nuevas necesidades y habilidades.

Pero por el momento eso era lo de menos aquí.

-¿Eh?- Dijo Bakugou sin entender lo que decía el héroe.

-Solo elegiste mi agencia porque soy uno de los mas populares, ¿verdad?- Preguntó el héroe con jeans.

-Tu diste la mejor oferta.- Fue la simple respuesta del rubio arena, también fue extrañamente tranquila pero una sutil agresividad en el fondo.

Un agresor pasivo, ¿Tal vez?

-Si.- Fue la respuesta del héroe.- Últimamente solo recibo niños totalmente buenos, fuiste el primero en tocar una fibra sensible.

El heroe N°4 no pudo evitar recordar la actuación del joven durante el festival, sin duda una actuación explosiva.

-Te vi en el festival deportivo. Eres capaz de manipular un Kosei de alto potencial, también tenias una buena compresión de su aplicación. Tienes un excelente talento, lo suficientemente alto como para contratarte como compañero.

Bakugou escuchaba atentamente mientras se mantenía impasible, pero aun así no evitaba que este apretando sus puños y dientes.

-Pero tienes un defecto fatal.- Dijo de pronto el héroe.- Crees ser el mas fuerte y tratas de ponerlo en practica sin importar como se vea tienes una naturaleza feroz.

Bakugou lo miro fijamente y... ¿Estaba gruñendo?

Así mismo, era un gruñido bajo y sutil como el que emitía un animal acorralado listo para atacar.

-¿Me elegiste para darme un sermón?- Preguntó Bakugou dando un paso al frente.

Pero cuando hiso eso sus manos y sus piernas fueron atados con hilos que provenían del héroe gracias a su kosei que le permitía controlar las fibras.

-Parte de mi trabajo de heroe es corregir a gente como tu.- Dijo el héroe.- Héroes y Villanos son dos caras de la misma moneda, le mostrare a tus deslumbrantes ojos, lo que un héroe puede hacer.

-¿Que estas tratando de hacer?- Preguntó Bakugou mientras de manera inconsistente fruncia sus labios que daba a mostrar sus colmillos, los cuales el héroe de los jeans estaba seguro que habían crecido.

-¿Que no es obvio?- Le pregunto el rubio.- Te estoy educando para que seas un héroe ejemplar. La manera en la que hablas, tu apariencia, el control de tus emociones... impone tu moral.

!

Hakamata Tsunagu, el heroe N° 4, abrió los ojos al ver que había subestimado el comportamiento salvaje de Bakugou, había permanecido relativamente tranquilo para escuchar su oferta de trabajo, pero ahora que había sido acorralado mostraría sus colmillos.

Bakugou, para asombro y asco de los demás miembros de la agencia comenzó a morder las ataduras fuertemente, los músculos de su cuello se marcaron y contrajeron así mismo con los de sus brazos que le hacían de soporte.

No falto mucho para que lograra rasgar las ataduras que lo aprisionaban, ahora con sus manos libres las de sus piernas no fueron problema alguno.

-Puedes bañar, estilizar o incluso amaestrar a un animal salvaje, pero sin importar lo que hagas con el, un animal salvaje es lo que siempre será.- Bakugou miro directamente a los ojos del héroe.- ¿Crees que eres capaz de hacerlo? Inténtalo.

Best Jeanist no lo admitiría, pero esta era la primera vez que estaba inquieto frente a un joven, era como tener verdaderamente a un animal salvaje frente suyo, uno que no dudaría en arrancarte los dedos mientras lo alimentas.

Además de eso... ¿Las raíces de los lados de su cabeza siempre habían sido negras?

Bakugou no se dejaría intimidar, a pesar del peligro el no iba a retroceder, no con tanto camino por delante, no con alguien tan alejado suyo.

-(Voy a superar a ese nerd)- Pensó mientras su expresión salvaje y enojada permanecía inmutable.

* * *

-¡AH!- Dijeron dos tipos muy parecidos en una de las agencias de héroes locales.

-Tetsutetsu.- Dijo Kirishima

-Kirishima.- Dijo Tetsutetsu.

Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos.

-¡¿Que haces aquí?!- Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

-Pudimos poner ofertas para los dos.

En el fondo de la agencia, sentado detrás de un escritorio estaba un hombre con 4 brazos cada uno con anillos y en su barbilla tenia un protector de metal.

El era el Héroe caballeroso: Four Kind. -Comencemos sin retrasos.- Dijo el héroe.

-¡Sera un placer trabajar con usted!- Dijeron ambos inclinándose.

-Vi sus agallas en el festival deportivo. Me agradan, sin embargo ser un héroe no seria tan fácil si solo tuvieras que confiar en su fuerza bruta. Les enseñaré como alguien mas experimentado-

-Genial.- Dijeron ambos impresionados, pero al hacerlo, interrumpieron al héroe.

-¡Esperen a que termine!

-Lo sentimos

-También les enseñaré modales.

* * *

-(Ya terminó el primer día...)- Pensaba Izuku mientras veía a Gran Torino dormir como un tronco.- (Después de comer se fue a dormir.)

Era un anciano, así que necesitaba sus horas de sueño, pero aun así no es que el pudiera hacer mucho en su estado actual.

El joven soltó un leve suspiro antes de bajar las escaleras de la habitación del anciano y dirigirse afuera, donde solo la noche le esperaba.

-Siento como si hubiera retrocedido varios pasos en lugar de avanzar.- Sus palabras estaban cargadas de emoción y con algo de malestar.

A diferencia del BlackLight que sabes de donde vine y puedes predecir a donde se expandirá, hay varios misterios que rodean el One For All, es como si en el fondo estuviera vivo de alguna manera.

Nunca antes había tratado de "entender" ese kosei, si es que se puede llamársele así, a un nivel diferente de lo que es en forma biológica.

El joven se pregunta si esto es por lo que meditan algunas personas para encontrar la comprensión del "yo".

Pero poco o nada le sirve.

-Veamos si no me he oxidado.

Desde el callejón al lado del lugar de Gran Torino, el joven tomo un impulso para saltar contra una de las paredes y luego usarla como trampolín hacia la otra para llegar al techo del edificio.

-No esta mal, pero puedo mejorar.

Ahora intentaría con el One For All al 3%.

El joven tomo aliento antes de sentir como su cuerpo era llenado con una sensación de calor, cuando supo que era el momento corrió mucho mas rápido que antes.

-(Es como si mis músculos se hubieran calentado en solo unos segundos).- Fue su pensamiento mientras saltaba de un edifico a otro volando sobre las cabezas de algunos transeúntes nocturnos.

-Me pregunto como le esta llendo a los demás.

Este era otro punto que le preocupaba al joven, sus compañeros habían presentado mutaciones de sus koseis por su presencia, debido a la situación actual no podía saber el estado en que se encontraban.

Obviamente sus pensamientos no hicieron que el se detuviera, solo continúo corriendo por los tejados.

Desearía que estuvieran aquí All Might o Alex, incluso ambos.

De pronto una silueta de una mujer de pelo negro sonriente, vestida con un traje sin mangas con capa blanca entro en su campo visual.

El joven parpadeo un par de veces solo para no volver a verla.

-¿Fue mi imaginación?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

Gran Torino se había levantado un poco más temprano de lo usual ya que debía volver a entrenar con su nuevo pupilo.

Al bajarse por las escaleras vio como el estaba realizando unas anotaciones en su cuaderno.

-Te ves terrible.- Dijo el anciano.- Pareciera que te fuiste a dormir muy tarde.

-No dormí anoche.

El anciano abrió un poco sus ojos al oírlo, eso no estaba bien, pero tendrá sus motivos.

-El One For All esta concentrado.- Fue uno de los cuantos murmullos que salían del joven que tenia una cara del demonio.

Otros eran "mujer de pelo negro" "calor" "dolor"

-Que remedio.- Menciono el anciano.- Es difícil conseguir ese pensamiento de All Might ya que fue capaz de usarlo normalmente desde el principio le enseñe de manera diferente. Su único punto favorable fue su cuerpo.

Este comentario pareció animar un poco a Izuku ya que le generaba curiosidad saber como era su maestro antes.

-¿All Might como estudiante? ¿Como era?- Preguntó.

Gran Torino pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

-Ah, no era mas que entrenamiento practico para el.

El joven abrió los ojos mientras que una imagen de un joven Toshinori era apaleado por un Gran Torino adulto y en forma.

-(Así que por eso estaba tan nervioso...)- Pensó Hades al recordar como All Might tembló un poco al recomendar a su maestro.

El anciano puso una expresión complicada al recordar aquella época, una combinación de seriedad, impotencia y tristeza.

-No podía enseñarle a medias, porque era el hombre quien me había confiado un amigo ya fallecido.

-¿Ha muerto el predecesor de All Might?- Preguntó Izuku con clara curiosidad.

-¿Huh?

El joven al oír la pregunta solo pudo confirmar sus sospechas, había mucho mas que lo que podía ver a simple vista, había cosas que aun no sabia, o mejor dicho que aun no le decían.

-All Might, el... no me dice mucho.- Dijo Izuku con una expresión algo culpable.- No se nada sobre... Nanaka.

Gran Torino abrió los ojos al escuchar ese nombre, si lo que le había dicho el joven era cierto, entonces Toshinori no le había dicho nada de nada entonces... ¿Como?

-¿Como conoces ese nombre?- Preguntó el anciano sorprendido.

-Yo...

Izuku estaba dudando realmente si contarle algunas cosas de lo que verdaderamente era capaz el BlackLight, pero que mejor que el para saber cosas del usuario anterior.

-De vez en cuando veo imágenes o cosas, la última vez fue una mujer con el pelo negro y una capa blanca.

El anciano se acarició la barba.

-¿Toshinori sabe de esto?- Preguntó.

-Algo.- Mencionó el joven.- Pero no había sido tan grave cuando se lo conté son como unos remanentes...

-Vestigios...- Murmuro el hombre mayor.

Ding Dong

-Yo abro.

Gran Torino tenia mucho en que pensar, definitivamente las habilidades del joven en complemento con el One For All eran una combinación muy... complicada.

-¿Un microondas?- Preguntó Hades desde la entrada.

-Oh, ya llego.- Las meditaciones del anciano se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de su nuevo electrodoméstico.

-Yaaaaw.

-Duerme un rato.- Le dijo el anciano al joven al ver que bostezaba.- No me sirves dormido.

-Esta bien, solo un rato.

Al joven no le llevo mucho tiempo acostarse en el sofá, el cual crujió un poco por el peso del joven, y quedarse dormido completamente.

* * *

Izuku abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un paramo completamente vacío, el piso era completamente negro como si fuera un mismo abismo. Giro su cabeza al cielo solo para ver como todo estaba rojo y entre este fondo rojo había unas manchas entrelazadas.

El joven entrecerró los ojos antes de reconocer esa cosa.

-(¡¿La red de Intriga?!)- Pensó asombrado de por que estaba allá.

Normalmente el estaba dentro de la red, incluso su área mental de Manhattan estaba dentro de la red, pero por lo que veía... no estaba allí.

Entonces... ¿Donde estaba?

Las palabras no salían de su boca, había una especie de oscuridad que cubría su boca y algunas manchas de este en su pecho, brazos y piernas.

-Así que tú eres el noveno.

Izuku se giro solo para abrir los ojos para ver a la séptima usuaria, a Nanaka estando tan cerca de el con una sonrisa que era remarcada y acentuada con sus dedos.

-Bienvenido al One For All.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de apuntar al cielo.- Esa cosa que llamas "Red de intriga" es muy interesante y algo tenebrosa.

Izuku trataba de decir algo, pero no podía, ni siquiera los gestos parecían ser suficientes para explicar como se sentía.

-Los demás están simplemente observando. Están algo inquietos... y sorprendidos de que tengas algo como esto, a pesar de que es una copia.- Dijo ella distraídamente.

Izuku dejo de tratar de comunicarse y solo se dedico a escuchar.

-Este tipo Alex... hiso cosas muy malas.

No hace falta decir que el joven puso una expresión culpable.

-Hey, lo que sea que tu hagas con esta cosa que te dieron será algo bueno.- Dijo la mujer para darle un pequeño golpe.- Seguirás creciendo, tus poderes igual, solo no pierdas tu camino.

Antes de que Izuku pueda decir algo más, la séptima lo empujó hacia el vacío, hacia la red de Intriga nuevamente.

-Trata de sonreír un poco más, las personas mas fuertes siempre lo hacen.- Sonrío.- Y dile a Toshinori que coma bien, luce algo delgado.

Justo antes de irse de ese lugar, Izuku vio que cerca de Nanaka apareció un hombre musculoso con lentes, chaqueta y pantalones de cuero con una banda con balas sobre su pecho desnudo.

-¡No lo uses irresponsablemente, viejo!- Dijo el hombre.- ¡No estas solo! ¡Aunque no tengamos idea de que esta pasando!

* * *

Izuku se despertó asustado y shoqueado cuando Gran Torino le hecho un vaso con agua fría.

El joven lo miro de mala manera.

-Levántate, nos vamos a buscar villanos.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por esta vez.**

 **Y lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta la lista de los estudiantes de la clase A y sus evoluciones.**

 **Yuga Aoyama**

Puede crear laminas de carbono en su cuerpo por los cuales puede condensar su energia para disparar rayos lacers, las laminas las puede crear en todo su cuerpo pero se quiebran al ser usadas, requiere 10 segundos de enfriamiento para poder crearlas en el mismo lugar.

 **Mina Ashido**

La producción de acido y la concentración de la misma ha aumentado, hasta el punto que ella misma puede convertirse en una Slime por un corto periodo de tiempo.

 **Tsuyu Asui**

Sufrio una leve metamorfosis, haciendo que pase a ser mas de la familia de los Ajolotes, posee respiración cutánea, una mandíbula mucho mas fuerte, esqueleto cartilaginoso y un factor de curación.

 **Tenya Iida**

Su kosei motor se ha visto agrandado al poder de un motor V8, por lo cual ha adquirido tubos de escape en brazos y piernas que le sirven para impulsarse, además de poseer una sustancia con un cierto parecido al N02

 **Ochaco Uraraka**

Su habilidad de la gravedad ha sido aumentada y tambien trabaja a la inversa, por lo cual puede aplicar mas gravedad a lo que toque o en un area de 3 metros a la redonda.

 **Mashirao Ojiro**

Su Kosei ha pasado a ser mucho mas animal convirtiendose en un mono con su agilidad y habilidades correspondientes.

 **Denki Kaminari**

Su ADN fue mejorado con el de una Anguila eléctrica, pudiendo producir luces en su cuerpo, sus manos y pies han pasado a ser palmeadas retractiles y una capacidad pulmonar mucho mayor.

 **Eijiro Kirishima**

Posee placas sumamente duras con un cierto parecido con el Pangolin (?), en sus brazos estas placas son tan filosas como una hoja de afeitar, necesita una gran cantidad de hierro en su dieta para mantenerlas fuertes, posee dientes muy filosos y unas garras con las cuales puede excabar con suma facilidad

 **Koji Koda**

La cresta en su cabeza ha sido ahuecada y conectada a sus sistema respiratorio, con ella puede hacer un sonido en varias frecuencias parecido a un silvato de adiestramiento. Además puede asimir levemente características y habilidades de animales pero solo por cortos peridos de tiempo.

 **Rikido Sato**

En contraparte de su Kosei Original, Sugar Rush, la actualización le permite obtener una gran inteligencia al consumir sal, pero esto ocasiona que su cuerpo se deshidrate mucho más rapido.

 **Mezo Shoji**

Su cuerpo ahira contiene mucho mas ADN de pulpo, por lo cual ha obtenido todas sus habilidades, desde un cuerpo flexible hasta generar picos y más.

 **Kyoka Jiro**

Las puntas de sus orejas han sido alargadas y sirven como un tipo de escaner el cual le permite saber la mejor frecuencia para cada tipo de material a destruir, ademas de que sus "cables" se han alargado levemente puede controlas hasta cierto punto el latido de su corazon para modificar las frecuencias que produce.

 **Hanta Sero**

Hanta ha pasado a ser prácticamente una oficina en el cuerpo de un humano, posee aguijones parecidos a bolígrafos en brazos y producción de pegamento en la punta de sus dedos, y más.

 **Fumikage Tokoyami**

Tokoyami en si no ha sufrido muchos cambios, a diferencia de Dark Shadow el cual ha adquirido una apariencia parecida a un Honchkrow, su fuerza y velocidad han aumentado, asi como su resistencia a la luz gracias a su "sombrero"

 **Shoto Todoroki**

Su Kosei, mitad frio/mitad caliente ha llegado a un punto biológico en el que es capaz de convertir la mitad de su cuerpo correspondiente en dicho elemento.

 **Toru Hagakure**

Ademas de ser invisible, ahora puede volver las cosas invisibles siempre que esten en contacto con ella y la capacidad de poder crear pequeños campos solidos o barreras invisibles.

 **Katsuki Bakugo**

La nitróglicerina es cecretada en manos y pies, a demas de la producción de C-4. Su comportamiento y color de pelo se debe a que se ha mezclado levemente con un Ratel, no se sabe a ciencia cierta la razon de esto.

 **Minoru Mineta**

Su kosei ha mutado para producir tipos diferntes de bolas, las normales, otras con la capacidad de expandirse sin pegarse pero rellenas de una sustancia pegajosa y las ultimas expansibles y pegajosas

 **Momo Yaoyorozu**

Su Kosei de "Creati" parecería haber cambiado a "Alchemy" ya que ha conseguido la capacidad de cambiar la estructura de las cosas que crea dentro de un lapso de 15 minutos, este tiempo no se reinicia aunque la estructura cambie.

 **Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima semana.**

 **Una vez mas disculpenme.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


	26. Nueva Cepa

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos mi queridos público, aquí su amigo Devil de TheDevilZero actualizando otro capítulo de la historia que tanto les gusta.**

 **Antes que nada quisiera pedir disculpas por la demora en actualizar, pero como saben no me he estado rascando las nueces si no que todo lo contrario, he llegado a conseguir trabajo así que es probable que volvamos a la antigua manera de actualización de 1 fic por semana.**

 **Un saludo a jar d, Dio619, Izanagi Omega y a todas las personas que siempre me ayudan a escribir y seguir mejorando.**

 **Zero, a ti también.**

 **Ueno, dejando eso de lado, tenemos página de Facebook donde subo las actualizaciones y puede que uno que otro meme en la semana. Es el thedevilzero que tiene la categoría de "escritor".**

 **Dejando eso de lado vamos a contestar los reviews del ultimo capitulo.**

 **Funka1999: Gracias por siempre dejar tu apoyo al fanfic, recibí algo de ayuda para encontrar las mutaciones adecuadas para cada uno y si, Momo tiene un poco de inspiración de Full Metal y lo de Todoroki... pues sí.**

 **No sé si hablamos de tu idea o si ya te he ayudado, mándame un PM, por otro lado, quizás algunas canciones o una película ayuden a inspirarte.**

 **Souldeak: Es un placer leer y saber que te gusten las cosas que escribo. Creo que ya hemos hablado de eso en un PM... creo. Lo de los PM te lo puedo volver a explicar sin ningun problema y tu ortografía me parece buena.**

 **MasasinMaze: Antes que nada Feliz cumpleaños nuevamente y es un enorme gusto que sigas como siempre mis historias, y si, el manga se pone mejor y mejor, en especial con lo último... espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **Nechroz: Es una suerte que ya logré superar ese bloqueo y he vuelto a escribir casi como siempre. Espero que este cap te guste y solo espera a las cosas que vendrán.**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: Gracias por el apoyo en cada capítulo, obviamente si tienen más potencia de fuego deben tener más retroceso, no sé si Bakugou es más bestia, creo que es casi igual en ese aspecto.**

 **No quiero darte demasiados spoilers ya que la batalla que tenía planeado contra Stain ha cambiado varias veces y... quién sabe? Nada de Cross hasta que termine otra historia.**

 **bladetri: gracias.**

 **Unfanmas: Como siempre es un gusto leer tus únicos reviews, y como tal dices, debo meterle caña a esta historia, de lo contrario los lectores se decepcionaran.**

 **Evilmeliodas: Aqui está la continuación.**

 **ayllu1527: No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace el saber que te ha gustado el capítulo y toda la historia en general, ten por seguro que la voy a continuar.**

 **Guest: Gracias por el apoyo y sé que este capítulo te va a gustar, he planeado con cuidado ese aspecto para nutrir la historia, espero que leas este capítulo.**

 **yarus 15: Son dos excelentes temas, pero he decido no poner más los opening ni endings ya que a algunas personas les resulta incómodo o un delirio del autor.**

 **Darraiter: Tendré tu comentario en consideración, y es algo que me gustaría modificar con el tiempo, verás, comencé esta historia con poca experiencia en general, por lo que he ido modificando mi estilo de escritura así como a los personajes, nunca me hubiera imaginado llegar a este punto, he ido desarrollándolos en la medida que he podido o eso espero, más espero en un futuro corregir esto.**

 **Guest: Antes que nada quisiera decir que tu comentario es sorprendente y un ejemplo a seguir en lo que a critica se refiere y por ello te doy las gracias, ahora vamos a contestar en la medida que pueda.**

 **Con relación a la extensión o profundización he de decir que es totalmente mi culpa ya que el ejemplo que usaste fue debido a mi cansancio y poco tiempo ya que la fecha de actualización estaba próxima.**

 **Normalmente me gusta centrarme en el protagonista a no ser que los demás personajes hagan algo de mención ya que por ello les suelo dejar algo de lado, ya que detesto que las historias se vayan por las ramas y nunca lleguen al punto.**

 **No te preocupes por la extensión ya que la crítica es bien recibida, con relación a los elementos que mencionas hare lo posible por incluirlos nuevamente y el nuevo poder de Hades lo veras dentro de poco.**

 **Básicamente es como la Piromancia Poder Interior en Dark Souls, la cual potencia tu poder a cambio de reducir constantemente tu vida, o en su caso la biomasa, es como encender un garrote de madera, obtienes mucho poder pero corres el riesgo de convertirlo en cenizas.**

 **Y esos son todos los reviews que contestare esta semana así que sin más preámbulos vamos al capitulo**

 **Nuevamente disculpen la demora.**

 **AL CAPITULO.**

* * *

La noche había caído sobre el país de Japón dotándolo de un montón de brillo producido por la luces de los edificios, vehículos y hogares.

Un anciano y un joven estaban sentados cómodamente en los asientos reclinables de un tren bala que se dirigía a Tokio, ya que este era lugar donde sucedían muchos disturbios.

Y eso es justamente lo que estaban buscando, problemas.

Gran Torino había planeado llevar al joven peliverde a algún lugar donde pueda ver en acción a quien habían apodado como "La Bestia de Yuuei", claro que con su debida supervisión.

A si mismo como Izuku había indagado sobre Gran Torino, este había recibido unos días antes por parte de Toshinori unos pocos detalles sobre el joven.

Y hablando del héroe...

-(No contesta mis mensajes).- Pensó Izuku mirando su teléfono por tercera vez desde que había subido al tren bala para el ejercicio de campo.

All Might no había contestado sus mensajes que normalmente respondía en un corto periodo de tiempo, ni el ni Alex, sus dos mentores estaban totalmente incomunicados justamente en el momento que tenía nueva información sobre sus poderes.

Alex podía entenderlo, quizás aun seguía con sus reuniones o quizás ahora mismo estaba cerrando un trato sumamente importante, incluso puede que estaba desviando sus llamadas a propósito, pero All Might...

El no era de hacer esto, por lo cual algo estaba pasando.

Justo como a el.

Izuku colocó su teléfono en el centro de su pecho dejando que sus zarcillos lo atraparan y lo arrastran hacia su interior para mantenerlo seguro, al mismo momento de su interior emergió un cuaderno.

El joven comenzó a garabatear la poca información que tenia de los usuarios anteriores, desde como se veían hasta sus posibles poderes. Tener poca información era algo que realmente le desagradaba a Izuku, en especial ya que esto se trataba directamente sobre su cuerpo, ¿Quien sabe que más podría pasarle?

Quizás cuando esto termine podría pedirle ayuda al detective Naomasa Tsukauchi o en casos más extremos a Alex cuando volviera.

Su preocupación aumentaba con forme pasaban los minutos, tenia demasiadas cosas en mente como sus amigos, en estos momentos se preguntaba como estarían llevándolo los demás miembros de la clase.

Había sido por su culpa, o al menos en parte, que sus amigos hubieran mutado a lo que son ahora.

El joven de pelo verde dejo de escribir de manera repentina antes de guardar el cuaderno y revisar nuevamente su teléfono, esta vez yendo al perfil de su amigo Iida.

Tenia una leve idea por lo que estaba pasando y el pronóstico no era bueno para nada. Su mutación estaba generando de por si una cierta cantidad de estrés, es por eso que izuku les había dicho que se lo tomaran con calma unos días, eso y si le sumamos lo que le pasó a su hermano...

El joven héroe sabía que su amigo iba a cometer una estupidez.

La sangre de Iida estaba literalmente en combustión y no tardaría mucho en estrellarse contra un muro al no poder controlar su motor.

-Iida-kun.- Murmuró el joven mirando la ventana hacia la ciudad de Hosu.

-¿Ya llegamos?

Izuku miro a su lado para ver al héroe Gran Torino despertarse de su pequeña siesta, debido a su vejez necesitaba dormir más, el estudiante le había dicho que le despertaría si llegaban a la ciudad.

-Aún no.- Dijo Hades.- Puede volver a dormir si gusta.

Pero para desafortunado destino de nuestros héroes, algo sumamente desastroso estaba por pasar.

-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto una persona desde atrás.

-¡Ese edificio acaba de explotar!

Estos comentarios llamaron de sobremanera la atención de ambos héroes haciendo que girasen sus cabezas para ver hacia atrás.

-¿De que están hablando?- Pregunto Gran Torino.

Pero las preguntas del anciano serian contestadas de un modo sumamente agresivo y peligroso.

*Señores pasajeros. Por favor...*

 **CRASH**

La voz del tren bala no pudo ni siquiera terminar de hablar ya que todo el tren fue sacudido por el repentino golpe de un objeto muy grande el cual casi hace que el tren se descarrile, una abolladura fue formada a tan solo unos asientos de nuestros héroes.

Los pasajeros corrieron hacia el fondo del vagón con la única intensión de alejarse de este evento, pues su miedo estaba más que justificado.

Un segundo golpe fue escuchado y sentido cuando la carcasa del tren fue rota por el cuerpo de un ser humano, un pro hero de cabello casi tan blanco como sus ropajes. Esta persona había sido usada como una herramienta de fuerza para abrir el tren.

-Grrrr.

Un gruñido proveniente desde lo profundo de la garganta de un ser humanoide semidesnudo de color claro con 4 ojos en su cabeza con el cerebro expuesto.

-¡Nomu!.- Dijo Izuku mientras convertía sus brazos en MuscleMass.

-¡Siéntate, muchacho!

Antes de que el joven Prototipo pudiese siquiera dar un paso, el héroe de avanzada edad ya había usado su kosei para impulsarse desde su lugar para llevarse por delante al monstruo haciendo que ambos salieran disparados del tren hacia la ciudad.

El joven por su lado corrió hasta detenerse en el nuevo agujero donde tuvo que sostenerse de uno de los bordes para no salir del tren, solo para abrir los ojos al ver semejante escena.

La ciudad estaba en llamas con tremendas columnas de humo subiendo hasta tornarse en nubes negras, el sonido de explosiones y el grito de civiles llegaron hasta sus sensibles oídos, una sola pregunta broto de sus labios.

-¿Que está pasando?

El joven giro su cabeza para ver a algunas personas llorando y incluso gritando por esta situación, más estaban a salvo, pasó su vista al héroe que ahora yacía inconsciente en el suelo siendo atendido por uno de los encargados del tren, no había nada que pudiera hacer aquí.

-¡Oye!- Llamo uno de los encargados al ver como Izuku salió por el agujero y comenzó a correr.

Con ayuda de sus poderes el correr y saltar grandes distancias no era un problema en lo más mínimo, pero no podía decir lo mismo de sus pensamientos.

-(No hay duda.)- Pensó al comparar esta criatura con la que había atacado la USJ hace tiempo, estaban conectados con la Liga de los Villanos.

Estos seres eran creados o modificados en grandes cantidades, un dato que le había mandado Alex hace algún tiempo, ya que en la naturaleza no habían seres que expusieran su cerebro, no, estos eran modificados quizás para sus cerebros tengan más espacio.

Pero no.

Tener el cerebro más grande no significa tener más capacidades cognitivas, de ser así la ballena azul sería el animal más inteligente, junto con la musaraña de árbol cuyo cerebro ocupa el 10% de su masa total, pero no es así, el ser humano es el más inteligente gracias a su corteza cerebral.

Corteza... que era retirada de los Nomus hasta dejar nada más que una finísima capa lo mínimo para poder ser marionetas vivientes sin voluntad propia.

El joven corrió más rápido antes de saltar de una azotea a la otra antes de detenerse unos segundos a ver la ciudad en un estado de caos, no sabía cuántos de esos monstruos había pero definitivamente había muchos.

Necesitaban ayuda y él no contaba con su licencia de héroe.

Hades maldijo ya que por ley solo podía suministrar una ayuda mínima a los héroes y a Gran Torino, necesitaba a All Might o algún héroe de gran calibre.

Cuando Izuku bajo su cabeza para estudiar el terreno se dio cuenta de una sombra que se movía entre los callejones, la sombra de un animal posiblemente doméstico, pronto una idea se formó en su cabeza al tiempo que volvía su brazo derecho en filosas garras que reflejaban la luz de la luna.

Hades bajo a dicho callejón en el cual luego de unos minutos se oyeron gruñidos guturales.

* * *

Hace algunas horas...

Toshinori estaba en la habitación de entrevistas junto con su amigo Tsukauchi, este lo había llamado en secreto para compartirle información que se estaba filtrando.

-Siento haberte convocado tan repentinamente, All Might.- Mencionó el detective en tono de disculpa antes de pasar su vista al computador.- A ti también Alex.

Este estaba en una videollamada desde los Estados Unidos donde finalmente estaba terminando las negociaciones pertinentes de su empresa para poder volver lo más rápido junto con su alumno.

-No te preocupes, ¿Descubriste algo?- Preguntó All Might.

-Entre los que atacaron la USJ estaba Nomu al que tu protegido enfrentó.- Comenzó

-Si lo recuerdo.- Le respondió el rubio.

-Analizamos su ADN con ayuda de Alex... los resultados fueron inquietantes.

Toshinori puso una expresión seria y a la vez pensativa al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y dejaba a ambos continuar su explicación.

 **-Logramos identificar como mínimo a 4 personas diferentes que fueron usadas como material para la creación del Nomu.-** Dijo Alex en un tono serio, esto le recordaba mucho a Greene **.- Su ADN fue forzado para que estos se unieran a la persona indicada.**

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Pregunto perplejo y asqueado.

Su mejor amigo el detective no lo miro a los ojos mientras le decía.

-Como portador del One For All ya deberías saberlo, probablemente haya sido alguien capaz de otorgar Koseis.

Esas palabras sorprendieron de sobremanera al portador del One For All e hiso que saliera de su asiento y se acercara a la ventana.

-No puede ser...- Dijo con enojo haciendo que sus músculos aumenten poco a poco.

-Es lo más lógico en esta situación.- Comentó el detective.- Por que la dudo que haya sido Alex.

Alex había sido capaz de analizar a fondo el material genético del Nomu al punto de poder percibir algunas sensaciones y incluso algunos recuerdos dañados, fue difícil ya que todo estaba mezclado en una sopa genética.

-Así que está actuando de nuevo.

Las palabras de All Might convertido en su forma musculosa solo hicieron que su amigo Naomasa bajase la cabeza en un claro tono sombrío de afirmación, Alex no necesitaba más para confirmar sus sospechas.

 **-All For One.-** Fue lo que dijo el científico para que el héroe apriete su puño.

Desde su nueva oficina en las instalaciones de la casa central de Gentek en Estados Unidos, Alex cerraba su laptop para recostarse en su silla reforzada mientras pensaba los recientes acontecimientos.

Su vida estaba mucho mejor que en su anterior mundo, ahora incluso era presidente de la empresa que una vez lo quiso muerto, pero también era más complicada.

La situación en Japón se estaba complicando, había investigado gracias a unos contactos todo lo que había pasado con Toshinori antes de ser All Might tal cual, mucha de esa información había sido obtenida de ex villanos y de personas que habían manifestado Koseis de manera repentina a una edad ya madura.

Los resultados le llevaron a un callejón, sea lo que sea o quien sea, quería mantenerse anónimo por ahora, como un titiritero que movía los hilos detrás del telón.

Soltando un resoplido, Alex tomo el teléfono sobre su escritorio y comenzó a marcar un número antes de acercar el dispositivo a su oreja y lanzar una orden sin importar si era la persona correcta o no.

 **-Si, soy yo... Quiero que empieces el proyecto en Japón en 1 hora.**

* * *

De vuelta al presente... 2 horas antes del incidente.

-¿Que me una a su grupo?- Pregunto Stain en un tono que indicaba que estaba indignado por tales palabras e intento.-Para lograr algo se necesita convicción... Aquellos que son débiles y no la tienen serán eliminados, es natural.

Esto último lo dijo para aplicar un poco más de presión sobre un cuchillo con el que había apuñalado el hombro de Shigaraki, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo.

-Por eso terminaste así.- Terminó el héroe poniendo un pie sobre el pecho del peliceleste.

-Duele... Me diste muy fuerte.- Dijo en un quejido el joven antes de girar su cabeza a su compañero.- Kurogiri, llévate a este tipo.

Desde detrás de la barra el hombre de neblina frunció el ceño en un claro indicativo de esfuerzo, antes de que este se convierta en derrota.

\- No puedo... Su Kosei...

Stain por su parte decidió continuar su lección.

-La palabra "Héroe" perdió su significado en la sociedad actual, llena de héroes falsos y criminales que usan sus poderes en vano... todos deben ser purgados.

Pero justo cuando el Asesino de Héroes estaba por pasar su otro cuchillo hacia el cuello de Shigaraki se encontró con la resistencia de que casi tocó la mano que le cubría la cara.

-Espera, espera, esta mano no.- Las palabras del joven de la Liga de Villanos sorprendieron al Asesino, incluso estaba sosteniendo la parte del filón con su mano desnuda.-...O te mato.

Shigaraki comenzó a presionar la hoja de metal al tiempo que su kosei se activaba y esta pronto comenzaba a oxidarse a un grado súper acelerado mientras se fragmentaba poco a poco.

-Hablas demasiado... ¿Convicción?.- Pregunto en forma retorica.- Yo no tengo algo tan glorioso, pero si tuviera que decir algo... Si, All Might... ¡Solo quiero destruir esta sociedad que alaba a All Might, a escoria como el!

Con un último apretón, la hoja de metal fue reducida a polvo.

Stain pudo ver como el ojo visible de Shigaraki rebosaba de locura y una sonrisa concordante podía ser sentida justo debajo de la mano que portaba en el rostro, sus instintos le dijeron que se alejara rápidamente.

-Justo cuando ya me estaba curando de mis ultimas heridas.- Maldijo Shigaraki mientras se ponia en pie antes de rascarse fuertemente el cuello.- Nosotros no tenemos personal de curación, maldición.

-Así que ese eres tu.- Dijo Stain ganando algo de sorpresa por parte de su oponente.- Nuestros objetivos son opuestos, pero coincidimos en que queremos deshacernos de la situación actual.

Pero para el aprendiz de All For One ya había cruzado la línea desde hace mucho.

-Cállate, vete o muérete, me da igual.- Dijo con claras ganas de que se fuera lo más lejos posible de aquí.

-Solo puse a prueba tu motivación.- Aclaró el asesino enfundando sus armas.- Cerca de la muerte sale nuestra verdadera naturaleza... Es peculiar y pesado, pero aun así un retorcido bote de convicción.

Shigaraki lo miro de manera plana antes de ver a Kurogiri.

-Kurogiri no quiero a un compañero de equipo loco.

Pero sus protestas fueron ignoradas claramente por el mesero.

-Si se nos une sería un poderoso aliado.- Le dijo a Shigaraki para que entienda que no podían dejar pasar esta oportunidad, el ser de humo miro a su invitado antes de asentir con la cabeza.- Trato hecho.

-Bien, regrésenme a Hosu.- Demandó el asesino.

Pero ese acto fue detenido cuando el mesero de humo sacó un maletín plateado de debajo de la barra y lo dejo sobre esta.

-Antes de que se vaya, tome esto como muestra de nuestro contrato.- Mencionó Kurogiri.

Shigaraki gruño ante esto.

-¿Vas a darle todo lo que hemos estado investigando, lo que Sensei desarrolló?- Preguntó con enojo.

-¿Y quién iba a usarlo?- Preguntó el ser de humo.- Ninguno de nosotros posee las capacidades necesarias para usarlos de manera efectiva.

En respuesta el joven con las manos no dijo nada más, Kurogiri le continuó hablando al asesino.

-Solo le pediremos que se encargue de esta persona lo más rápido que pueda.-

Acto seguido le suministró una foto de nuestro querido protagonista durante el Festival deportivo donde se le podía ver con sus brazos abiertos trasformados en MusscleMass.

-¿Un niño?- Preguntó Stain antes de tomar la foto y analizarlo con algo más de detalle, un joven que sin duda podría ser un problema.

Podía decir que tenía una expresión aguerrida, sin duda un peleador, creía haberlo escuchado en alguna noticia de hace unas semanas.

Una leve risotada llamo la atención del asesino, fue Shigaraki quien veía con gracia la reacción de Stain.

-Esa cosa no es un niño, es un maldito monstruo.

Una fotografía le fue dada al asesino la cual hiso que le hirviera su sangre mientras un escalofrío contrastante recorría su espina dorsal, pues en dicha imagen estaba representada la monstruosa forma de pesadilla de Hades.

Stain miro al maletín que le había puesto enfrente el cual contenía muchos elementos que entendió que eran para matar esta cosa... una misión digna de un héroe.

Que a pesar del miedo y de la clara desventaja, que el héroe se levantaría para combatir al mal donde sea que este.

-*Este es tu momento, Stain.*- Dijo una voz desde detrás de una de las pantallas.- *Asesina al monstruo que esta sociedad ha engendrado*

Desde detrás de la pantalla, All For One estaba sonriendo, desde el primer momento pudo ver que el asesino de héroes además de su fuerte convicción habían tintes de locura en ella, una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar.

Pues él sabía que muy en el fondo del Asesino de Heroes, bajo esa capa de su convicción de querer purgar a los nuevos héroes... él también quería ser un verdadero héroe.

-Llévenme a Hosu

* * *

Un portal negro apareció en lo alto de una torre de agua totalmente ajena a la vista de los transeúntes de la ciudad que Vivian su vida de la forma más normal.

De dicho portal emergió el Asesino de héroes equipado con nuevos cuchillos y otros elementos guardados en unos nuevos bolsillos, la espada de la derecha es la única que perduraba de su equipo original.

-Hosu está más desarrollada de lo que pensaba.- Mencionó Shigaraki mientras salía del mismo portal que los había traído hasta aquí, seguido de el emergió el creador de dicha puerta.

-¿Que vas a hacer?- Pregunto Kurogiri con curiosidad, aunque en el fondo ya sabía la respuesta.

-Corregir esta ciudad.- Fue su rápida respuesta.- Para eso necesito más víctimas.

-¿A esto te referías con que tenías cosas que hacer?- Confirmo el mesero.

-Entiendes rápido.- Le comentó a Kurogiri en un leve tono de elogio.

-¿Siempre tiene que hacerme quedar mal?

Esto último no fue escuchado por ninguno de los otros dos, Shigaraki estaba cada vez más molesto y aún más cuando Stain dio un paso al frente para dedicarles unas palabras.

-¡"Héroe" es un título que se le da a aquellos que han realizado grandes proezas!... Hay muchos adoradores del dinero que se hacen llamar así, hasta que el mundo se de cuenta de eso... ¡yo estaré ahi!

Con esa última frase dicha, el asesino de héroes desenfundó su antigua espada de su espalda y saltó del techo para perderse de la vista de los villanos entre los callejones.

Shigaraki se rasco el cuello antes de hablar.

-Habla a lo grande pero solo quiere incitar un movimiento popular... que noble.

-No creo que sea prudente burlarnos mucho sobre el.- Comentó Kurogiri con un tono de cuidado.- Es un hecho que en las ciudades donde apareció la delincuencia bajó. Hay quienes lo relacionan como el aumento de la conciencia de Heroes.

-Esplendido.- Le respondió en un claro tono sarcástico.- ¿Los héroes se esfuerzan por cobrar menos?... Que rebuscado.

Las palabras del aprendiz de All For One estaban cargas de condescendencia y claro, odio y desprecio, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo el asesino de héroes, tenía la esperanza de que él y ese monstruo que lo mordió murieran en batalla.

Uno por las heridas y otro por las herramientas, ya que ese equipo que le dieron no era del todo seguro para uso humano, pero aun así, Shigaraki estaba algo frustrado de que habría sido el quien matase a Hades.

-No coincidimos en nada, me irrita.- Dijo simplemente antes de ver a su compañero.- Kurogiri, trae a los Nomu.

El anteriormente mencionado solo asintió con la cabeza antes de generar otro portal del cual comenzaron a emerger unos altos seres con el cerebro expuesto, pero entre estos había uno en especial que resaltaba fácilmente a la vista.

Este tenía el cerebro expuesto y una constitución musculosa, pero no tanto como otro presente que no tenía ojos, con garras en sus grandes manos, en su cuerpo tenia marcas de un color verde brillante a lo largo de todo su cuerpo mientras que en su cara plana poseía dos pupilas rasgadas y una boca con filosos dientes acerrados.

-¿Crees que saldrás airoso después de apuñalarme sin más?.- Pregunto Tomura de manera retórica y con un claro deje de diversión.- Si quieres destruir algo destrúyelo y punto... Voy a aplastar tu honor y orgullo, asesino de héroes.

Acto seguido Tomura le dio la orden a los 6 Nomus para que salgan de allí y causen toda la destrucción que puedan a su paso, estos no dudaron en acatar sus órdenes... todos menos uno.

El Nomu con las marcas verdes y ojos rasgados simplemente se quedó quieto al tiempo que miraba de manera penetrante a Tomura.

-Shigaraki.- Llamo Kurogiri.

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije?- Preguntó retóricamente al Nomu.- Dije "Destruyan todo"

El Nomu se quedó unos segundos mirando al ser que apenas le llegaba a la mitad del pecho antes de darse la vuelta y saltar del tejado y perderse entre los callejones.

* * *

 **BOOOM**

-¿Apareció un villano?

El centro de la ciudad de Hosu se había convertido en un hervidero de pánico, histeria y fuego, ya que varios monstruos con formas humanoides estaban sembrando el caos entre los civiles que no hacían más que correr lejos de allí.

Así mismo, pronto la policía y algunos héroes comenzaron a ser movilizados.

-Entendido.- Dijo el Pro Hero Manual ante la noticia que recibió en el comunicador que estaba en su casco, luego de eso miro a su compañero.- Vamos Iida.

Así como dijeron ambos comenzaron a correr hacia la escena de los acontecimientos, Manual estaba preocupado por la situación ya que le habian indicado la presencia de varios objetivos y aunque el no era un erudito en la pelea, esperaba ser de ayuda.

Pero Iida por otro lado no estaba pensando en la situación actual.

-(¿Será el?).- Pensó negando con la cabeza ante tal idea.- (No, es imposible, el nunca haría algo tan llamativo)

Iida tenía que frenar cada pocos segundos ya que su nuevo aumento de revoluciones lo hacían mucho más rápido, demasiado para el Pro Hero al que acompañaba.

Pero fue gracias a una de estas frenadas que pudo percatarse de algo, algo que escapó de la percepción de Manual.

El joven Iida dio un giro sumamente cerrado, digno de un profesional del derrape para meterse en medio de un callejón hasta perderse entre las tinieblas que poco a poco cubrían la ciudad anunciando la llegada de la noche.

* * *

Un ser estaba caminando tranquilamente por los callejones del centro de la ciudad totalmente ajeno a los acontecimientos que ocurrían a su alrededor, ya que por primera vez estaba... pensando.

Este era el Nomu de marcas verdes el cual después de la orden que le había dado Tomura se había estado preguntando si debía seguirla, ya que ese humano le resultaba tan... insignificante.

El homúnculo llevo uno de sus dedos a su boca donde escaneo su cavidad bucal y estudió sus dientes, el reconocía esos como armas letales que había usado hasta hace poco para desgarrar la garganta de varios como el.

Seres enviados por un tal "Sensei" o "All For One"... no lo comprendía.

No estaba seguro de su misma existencia, sabía que no era como los demás, los demás eran imperfectos, aberraciones de la más baja estirpe.

-¡Ah!

Un jadeo de sorpresa llamo su atención haciendo que girase su cabeza para ver a un hombre desaliñado y sucio, probablemente un vagabundo que vivía en este callejón por el cual había transitado.

El hombre retrocedió un paso apenas ver a esta criatura, no dudo en comenzar a correr cuando esta dio un paso al frente.

El monstruo simplemente siguió sus instintos dando un salto desde el suelo para rebotar por la pared y finalmente capturar al hombre que ahora era su presa.

Podía olerlo.

El miedo que derramaba de cada poro, de cada gota salina que escurría de la epidermis del vagabundo. En una mera exploración una lengua bífida se deslizó entre los dientes de la criatura los cuales degustaron el calor y la salinidad de aquellas gotas.

Justo antes de encajar sus dientes en la carna del pobre hombre.

No hubo ningún grito ya que sus dientes encajaron perfectamente en su tráquea, aplastando sus cuerdas vocales y separando los músculos y órganos de la espina dorsal.

 **Glup**

La cálida carne del ser humano descendió por la garganta del ser mientras se descomponía hasta su punto más mínimo siendo asimilada por este ser.

Pero esto no se detuvo allí, continuó con sus órganos internos, músculos, huesos y casos.

No quedó nada.

Pronto su mente quedo inundada por recuerdos que no le pertenecían, le pertenecieron a su comida, como nació y creció, su primer beso, su primer amor, como lo perdió todo.

Como murió.

El ser se miró las garras que tenía por manos y no pudo evitar recordar los momentos previos a la muerte de su comida, ahora era consciente de su aspecto.

 **Crack**

Su columna vertebral emitió un crujido mientras que en su espalda emergían espinas por toda su espalda, asumía una postura mucho más humana y su tamaño se reducía un poco.

De pronto un periódico voló y se quedó atorado en su pierna, sin dudarlo este ser lo tomó y lo analizó, pudo reconocer todas y cada una de las palabras de la noticia.

Pero fue la imagen que llamó su atención, el artículo era de hace unos cuantos días y en ella se veían los resultados de un Festival deportivo. En dicha imagen se veía a Bakugou amordazado, Todoroki serio y un Izuku saludando.

La criatura fijo su vista en el último, una sola palabra emergió de sus recién formadas cuerdas bucales.

 **-¿...Padre?**

* * *

-Que escandalo.- Murmuró fastidiado Stain refiriéndose claramente a Tomura el cual sin duda era el causante de todo ese alboroto.- Se nota su estupidez. Acabaré con el mas tarde, ahora tengo que acabar contigo.

El asesino de héroes no soltó ni por un segundo al Pro Hero que tenia bajo uno de sus espadas directamente sobre el cuello, no había que ser un genio para saber que este era la nueva presa del mismo.

-Bastardo.- Gruño el héroe al verse en esta posición.

Pero callo cuando el asesino apretó su espada contra su cuello hasta el punto que tan solo el tragar saliva resultaría en su muerte.

-Si te proclamas como héroe.- Stain alejó la espada con la clara intensión de ganar fuerza para atravesar su cráneo.- Elije tus ultimas palabras.

Pero justo cuando estaba por darle el golpe de gracia, el sonido de unos rápidos pasos junto con el de un motor muy potente alertaron sus sentidos.

 **RUUUM**

Pero este no era el primer rodeo de Stain, rápidamente realizo un swing al su atacante mandándolo hacia atrás y haciendo que el casco salga su lugar justo al suelo.

Stain en ese momento se percata contra quien había reaccionado.

-¿Un niño con traje?- Pregunto en un tono curioso sin bajar la guardia, pero el entrecerró los ojos al joven y le habló con clara intensión de que se fuera.- Vete, este no es lugar para un niño.

Pero las palabras del asesino poco o nada sirvieron para persuadir al joven de lentes en el cual solo se percibía una única emoción y motivación.

-Una bufanda roja como la sangre... Asesino de héroes, Stain.- Comenzó con marcado tono de ira mientras comenzaba a levantarse del suelo.- Que suerte encontrarte tan pronto.. Te estaba buscando... Yo...

Pero sus palabras fueron totalmente decapitadas cuando el asesino colocó la punta filosa de su espada a meros milímetros de la epidermis del joven, así y con una voz dura le dijo.

-Por tu mirada diría que buscas venganza.- Comento al ver los ojos inyectados en sangre del joven, pero aun así le dio una última advertencia.- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, podrías pasar a ser un objetivo.

Pero estas palabras lejos de consolar al joven solo alimentaron las llamas de su ira y frustración haciendo que apriete sus puños antes de hablar con la voz quebrada.

-¿Estas diciendo que ni siquiera me consideras un objetivo?- Pregunto retóricamente al saber que no era ni siquiera un enemigo digno, pero no se iba a quedar así, con cada onza de motivación Iida comenzó a decir.- Pues escucha bien, criminal. Soy el hermano de un héroe que venciste, vine a derrotarte en su lugar.

El joven Tenya se levanto en toda su estatura mientras sus motores en brazos y piernas rugian ante la motivación de su portador.

-¡No olvides mi nombre!- Le grito.- ¡Ignium será el héroe que te derrotara!

Iida había conseguido exactamente lo que quería.

-Ya veo.

Con un rápido movimiento ascendente el asesino de héroes balanceo su espada haciendo que el joven reciba el corte directamente sobre el pecho, no había logrado traspasar la armadura, pero aun así lo tumbó.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Stain ya estaba encima suyo y no titubeo, aunque su objetivo fuera un niño, en encertarle la punta de su espada en su hombro.

Iida grito de dolor cuando la hoja de metal atravesó su armadura, piel y musculo provocando que el liquido carmesí de la vida se escapara por el corte producido, tuvo que apretar los dientes para no dar una escena vergonzosa antes su oponente.

El joven Tenya abrió poco a poco uno de sus ojos para ver como el asesino sacaba abruptamente su espada de la herida y se preparaba para el golpe de gracia.

-(Tensei...)

-Muere.

Iida cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!

De pronto los semblantes de todos cambiaron a sorpresa cuando escucharon una característica risotada que se mofaba del mal y daba total seguridad a las personas que Vivian en todo el mundo.

Un flash de color azul en su mayoría acompañado de un pelo rubio con dos mechones sumamente característicos salió corriendo a toda velocidad del extremo del callejón con toda la intensión de detener este hecho.

Stain sorprendido como estaba tuvo que hacer un tremendo salto para evitar el puñetazo que iba directamente a su persona mientras preparaba sus cuchillas.

-Ya no hay nada que temer... ¿Por que?.- Dijo la figura asumiendo una postura protectora sobre Iida y el otro héroe.- Porque yo estoy aqui.

-All Might.- Dijeron.

* * *

Momentos antes...

La situación se estaba complicando de sobremanera ya que dos Nomus estaban causando estragos con suma facilidad y los Pro Hero podían hacer muy poco para mitigar los destrozos.

Uno de los Nomu fácilmente lanzo a personas por los aires y golpeo hasta inhabilitar a muchos héroes que tenían la mínima oportunidad de hacerle frente, por otro lado el Nomu con alas no se quedaba atrás en lo que a caos se refería.

-¡¿Que pretenden estos monstruos?!- Pregunto en un grito un Héroe con cuernos de toro haciendo hasta lo imposible para detener al Nomu musculoso, pero no tardo mucho en ser completamente superado por el.

Las brisas provocadas por las alas del Nomu volador no hacían más que dificultar la tarea, levantando escombros y avivando las llamas que amenazaban con engullir el centro.

Manual hacia lo que podía para combatirlas, pero...

-¡Cuidado!

El héroe normal abrió los ojos ante tal advertencia y giro su cabeza en dirección al Nomu musculoso, solo para ver como este le lanzaba un auto completo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para todos los presentes ya que verían en primera fila como su compañero iba a ser totalmente aplastado por un auto lanzado por un monstruo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!

El auto atravesó sin problemas un árbol adulto al partirlo por la mitad, pero no había señales fatales del héroe, ya que había sido salvado en el último segundo.

Alzándose con toda su altura y dejando en el suelo al héroe, All Might le dedico un saludo.

-¡Yo estoy aquí!

Con solo decir esas palabras parecía que todo volvía estar bajo control, los héroes pusieron expresiones esperanzadoras y motivadas ya que ahora tenían el apoyo del héroe N° 1.

-¡Minimicen los daños, ayuden a los civiles y luego aléjese todo lo que puedan!- Les ordenó el Top Hero a los demás.

Estos no pusieron en duda su juicio.

-¡Si!

Con renovada motivación los héroes comenzaron a reducir los daños mientras que All Might retenía los movimientos del Nomu a base de puñetazos, incluso otros 2 héroes estaban haciendo lo posible para contener al monstruo alado.

-¡All Might, se lo encargamos!- Gritaron los héroes ya habiendo contenido los daños antes de irse para seguir con su labor en otras áreas, confiando plenamente en el héroe rubio.

-¡Estén a salvo!- Les dijo All Might con una sonrisa y con el pulgar en alto.

Pero en el momento exacto que los Pro Hero se fueron de la localidad y los civiles fueron evacuados, la sensación en el ambiente cambió drásticamente.

El Nomu musculoso se lanzo contra All Might mientras que este ponía una expresión seria totalmente diferente a la normal que mantenía en su rostro.

El rubio fácilmente esquivó el golpe de la criatura y flexiono los músculos de sus brazos para dar un tremendo golpe directamente a la boca del estómago del humano modificado levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo, produciendo incluso una pequeña onda de choque que apagó las flamas cercanas.

El Nomu se agarro el abdomen en un claro reflejo de dolor, sus piernas perdieron fuerza haciendo que este se arrodille quedando justo enfrente del Héroe N° 1.

All Might simplemente procedió a darle repetidos golpes en su rostro e incluso en el cerebro de la criatura con la intensión de incapacitarlo, o eso esperaba.

Finalmente cuando el puño de All Might estaba cubierto de sangre, el Nomu se quedó quieto de tal manera que solo era visible el movimiento de su pecho que se expandía y contraía indicando que seguía respirando.

Durante todo este tiempo, el Nomu alado se había mantenido al margen de la pelea ya que sabia que no era rival para el, así que no pudo evitar temblar levemente cuando este poso su brillante mirada sobre el.

-Iida debe estar buscando al Asesino de Heroes.- Dijo All Might frunciendo el seño antes de darse la vuelta.- Amón, encárgate de el, nos reuniremos en la estación en unas horas.

-Si, amo.

De entre las sombras que producía uno de los tantos autos volcados emergió un animal cuadrúpedo, un perro muy grande y de un color tan negro como el carbón.

Con una cabeza cuadrada y pelaje cortó que resaltaba su musculatura fácilmente visiblemente por todos, con musculosas patas y unas garras perfectas para el agarre.

Un perro sumamente intimidante con ese tamaño y sus brillantes ojos amarillos.

Este era nada menos que un American Bully XXL

 **GRRRRR**

El perro le gruño al Nomu al tiempo que comenzaba a cambiar de forma adquiriendo una figura totalmente pesadillezca, digna del nombre que portaba.

El perro creció de tamaño hasta alcanzar fácilmente el tamaño de un hunvee militar, su pelo se había ido dejando una musculatura viva casi expuesta de no ser por las innumerables placas negras que cubrían al can, su cola se había alargado de tal manera que ahora se asemejaba a la de un lagarto con una pequeña cresta que emergía desde la punta de la cola hasta el área de cabeza... o cabezas.

Grandes dientes blancos y brillantes ojos amarillos contrastaban perfectamente con su piel oscura que casi se fundía con las sombras, sus pequeñas orejas habían sido recubiertas por una dura sustancia idéntica a la de su cuerpo, alargando esos apéndices hasta hacerlos similares a cuernos.

Así mismo fue con las otras 2 cabezas que surgieron justo al lado de esta cuando la transformación comenzó.

-Cerberus- Llamo el héroe al perro monstruoso el cual asumió una posición de preparación.- Caza.

 **¡GUAU!**

Un ladrido poderoso surgió de las 3 cabezas del perro al tiempo que usaba sus patas y garras para tener más impulso para abalanzarse sobre el nomu alado, debido a la ventaja aérea pudo esquivarlo, pero por muy poco.

Pero Cerberus no se iba a rendir tan fácil, por lo que comenzó a perseguir a la criatura llegando incluso a tener que correr por las paredes de los edificios.

El héroe asintió ante esto y dio un tremendo salto para subir en una de los tejados de los edificios, pero el que cayó allí no fue el mismo, no, este no era All Might.

-(Iida-kun).- Pensó serio y preocupado Hades el cual apareció luego de que una infinidad de zarcillos cubriesen la forma de All Might para dejar su verdadera forma.

El joven sabía que habían pocos héroes capaces de enfrentarse a los Nomus, por lo cual utilizó la apariencia de All Might para echarles una mano y así no quebrar las reglas de un modo tan descarado, pero aunque lo hiciera no podía hacerlo todo el.

Y es ahí donde entra la nueva adición al equipo, Cerberus.

Un can genéticamente modificado con una cepa del BlackLight con la mayoría de las cadenas de un Hunter para producir eso, sin duda unos resultados interesantes como la creación de 2 cabezas extras cuando activa sus poderes.

Izuku no estaba preocupado por el perro, ya que sabía que esta raza fue creada con la intensión de ser un perro grande e intimidante pero con una personalidad sumamente mansa hacia sus dueños.

Por lo cual dejaría a su nueva mascota que atrape a los otros Nomus mientras que el busca a Iida y al Asesino de Héroes, para ello asumiría nuevamente la forma de All Might para pasar ligeramente inadvertido ya que sería más problemático que las personas comiencen a hacer preguntas directas hacia su persona.

Lejos de allí el can estaba sumamente concentrado en su nueva misión, no iba a decepcionar a su nuevo amo, el cual le había dado una claridad inigualable y un nuevo propósito mucho más significativo que el que jamás hubiese tenido.

Pues esta noche había nacido Cerbero, el perro de Hades, el sabueso del infierno.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Como ya vieron introducimos a la nueva mascota del equipo, Cerberus, un lindo perro asesino. O algo asi.**

 **Utilice la raza de los American Bully ya que son perros obtenidos luego de una larga investigación de cruces de especies, un perro perfecto para alguien con buena genética... ¿Entendieron?**

 **Y no se preocupen, voy a mostrarles cuando y como se convirtió en Cerbero.**

 **Además de el se presentaron algunas cosas interesantes… a que se refería Alex? ¿Quién es este Nomu? Como reaccionara Stain ante la imitación de Izuku?**

 **Todo esto y más en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **No olvides dejar un comentario mencionando sus teorías o si les gusto o lo odiaron.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


End file.
